Pequenos Reparos
by Bah Kika
Summary: Essa é uma história sobre duas pessoas quebradas, em um relacionamento, que talvez esteja todo errado. Mas, você sabe... O amor não é bem uma ciência exata.
1. Prólogo

**PEQUENOS REPAROS**

**Prólogo**

"Você sabe que esse sempre é meu dia preferido!" - Edward sorriu quando James estranhou ao vê-lo chegar tão cedo.  
>Há alguns anos os dois amigos estavam trabalhando juntos. A produtora ia de vento em polpa, garantindo aos dois tudo o que esperavam: sucesso, dinheiro... Mulheres.<br>Aliás, quando os dois pensaram em abrir aquele tipo de negócio, "mulheres" era o objetivo central da coisa. As jovens dançarinas, em busca de um lugar ao sol entre os inúmeros espetáculos que fervilhavam em Las Vegas, pareciam presas fáceis para os dois jovens, bonitos e ricos, donos da empresa de nome sugestivo: "_Hunters_".  
>Assim que o primeiro show produzido por eles se mostrou um sucesso, ficou ainda mais fácil conseguir belas e talentosas garotas dispostas a passar pelos testes da próxima temporada. Duas dançarinas chamaram a atenção dos produtores e se tornaram as estrelas da companhia. Logo depois, se tornaram também as "garotas dos chefes".<br>Victória, a ruiva, conquistou James com seu jeito meio misterioso, e conservou o relacionamento fechando os olhos para as pequenas "escapadas" do namorado. Victória sabia que não podia ter James por inteiro, mas também sabia que, estando com ele, de um jeito ou de outro, conservaria seu lugar de estrela entre as outras dançarinas.  
>Já Tânia não era capaz de ver as coisas dessa maneira. Ela queria exclusividade e não demorou muito para que ela exigisse a "monogamia" de Edward.<br>Ela era uma mulher inegavelmente linda, envolvente, e Edward estava gostando de alguém de verdade pela primeira vez. Ele cedeu às exigências da loira, e eles logo estavam dividindo um apartamento.  
>Para todos, eles pareciam o casal perfeito do mundo cor-de-rosa. Ainda mais quando começaram a falar em casamento, filhos...<br>Alice, a irmã mais nova de Edward, era a única que não gostava daquele relacionamento. Com aquela sua mania de estudante de psicologia, vivia "analisando" todo mundo e, para ela, Tânia esbanjava narcisismo. E, um narcisista não poderia amar ninguém além de si mesmo.  
>Provavelmente Alice tenha sido a única pessoa a não ficar surpresa quando Tânia simplesmente saiu do apartamento de Edward e o abandonou.<br>Edward sumiu por dias.  
>Na verdade, ele só voltou ao trabalho, quando a temporada acabou e Tânia foi dispensada da companhia.<br>Mas qualquer um podia ver que ele não estava bem. Parecia totalmente quebrado, embora não quisesse admitir e fizesse todo o possível para disfarçar.  
>Sua fuga foi voltar para a antiga vida: noitadas, dinheiro... Mulheres.<br>As garotas da companhia, então, voltaram a ser um alvo em potencial.  
>Alice jurava que Edward havia desenvolvido um "Complexo de Don Juan" e ameaçou usar o caso em seu Trabalho de Conclusão do Curso de Psicologia.<br>Edward se negava a falar sobre qualquer assunto que envolvesse Tânia Denali e, pouco a pouco, as pessoas à sua volta começaram a desistir de tentar.  
>Agora, o dia de testes era sempre o seu preferido. Afinal, o que poderia ser melhor do que passar o dia assistindo a belas dançarinas com seus corpos moldados e sua flexibilidade incrível se movendo diante dele, fazendo o possível e o impossível para agradá-lo?<br>Ele até tentava escolher as garotas mais adequadas para o show que estavam preparando, mas na maioria do tempo, só conseguia realmente pensar em quais seriam as mais adequadas para sua cama.  
>Jéssica Stanley acenou para ele assim que subiu ao palco. Eles já haviam "trabalhado" juntos na última temporada.<br>Edward exibiu seu sorriso torto em resposta. Ele sabia muito bem como podia deslumbrar uma garota como Jéssica. E adorava fazê-lo.  
>James deu algumas instruções sobre o teste e Jéssica assentiu antes de ficar na marca, esperando a música começar. Todas as garotas apresentariam a mesma coreografia, que elas haviam aprendido durante os primeiros cortes, feitos com a própria coreógrafa.<br>"Porque estamos repetindo as dançarinas?" - Edward perguntou baixinho enquanto analisava a ficha de Jéssica, fingindo estar interessado.  
>"Porque ela fez os testes e passou. Ou seja: é boa e capaz de fazer aquilo que a nossa coreógrafa pede."<br>"Eu voto contra". - Edward decretou, marcando um não no alto da folha, enquanto Jéssica mal havia começado seu teste.  
>"O que foi? Você não pode sair com a mesma mulher duas vezes?"<br>"Mas é claro que não. Você nunca ouviu dizer que figurinha repetida não completa álbum? Ainda mais essa figurinha... Você sabe que eu detesto mulher grudenta."  
>"Então não saia com ela, oras. Teremos muitas outras dançarinas."<br>"Tanto faz. Como se você realmente levasse a sério o que eu digo sobre os testes."  
>"Eu levaria a sério o que você diz sobre os testes, se você levasse os testes a sério."<br>"Uau... Que lindo isso, James. Que filósofo disse essa frase?"  
>"Vá à merda, Edward. Eu preciso trabalhar!" - James ralhou e Edward riu - "Obrigado, Jéssica." - Ele agradeceu quando a música acabou - "Você já conhece os procedimentos."<br>"Claro que sim." - Ela sorriu para Edward, de maneira sugestiva, antes de sair do palco, dando lugar para a próxima candidata.  
>"Isabella Swan." - James chamou e a garota entrou no palco. Edward sorriu para o que viu ao erguer seus olhos: Aquela garota era exatamente o que ele esperava encontrar.<br>James começou a dar as mesmas instruções sobre o teste e a garota ouvia a tudo atentamente.  
>"Onde fica Forks?" - Edward interrompeu James e os olhos da garota se moveram até ele. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos com a surpresa e ela corou um pouco.<br>"Desculpe?"  
>"Li aqui que você é de Forks." - Edward apontou a ficha sobre a mesa - "Onde fica?"<br>"Washington."  
>"Que parte de Washington?"<br>"Perto do litoral. Duas horas de carro até Seattle."  
>"Uau... Você deve estar mesmo querendo este emprego, não é?"<br>"Sim, eu preciso muito do emprego, senhor."  
>"Não precisa me chamar de senhor." - Edward lhe deu seu melhor sorriso.<br>"Edward!" - James bronqueou - "Vamos ao que interessa? Ela está aqui para fazer o teste, não para uma entrevista."  
>"Eu só queria deixar a Isabella mais relaxada." - Ele sorriu outra vez, mas a garota parecia continuar sem reação.<br>"Vamos começar o teste?" - James sugeriu outra vez e a garota se ajeitou na marca, esperando pela música.  
>Assim que a música ressoou pelo teatro, Isabella começou a se mover. Edward se ajeitou em sua cadeira e observou cada passo realizado pela garota.<br>"Perfeita." - Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Edward não sabia o nome de nenhum daqueles movimentos, mas adorava a forma como a garota os executava.  
>"Realmente, ela é boa." - James assentiu - "A coreógrafa fez uma observação na ficha: bailarina clássica. Ela tem movimentos ótimos."<br>"Para mim, é um grande sim." - Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos das pernas de Isabella.  
>"Como dançarina do espetáculo, ou como sua próxima conquista?"<br>"Como os dois." - Edward deu de ombros - "Desde quando um inviabiliza o outro?"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Olá, meninas!_**

**_Como andam vocês?_**

**_Conforme o prometido, aqui estou eu: pleno dia 1º de Abril, postando a nova fic._**

**_Amanhã (segunda-feira) começo a postar os capítulos regulares. Segunda, quarta e sexta, como de costume._**

**_Tudo que posso prometer, por enquanto, é um Edward danado! E eu sei que vocês gostam. Rsrsrs_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_E até amanhã._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**PEQUENOS REPAROS**

**Capítulo 1**

Bella estava nervosa. Muito nervosa. Ela mal podia acreditar que havia sido escolhida para o elenco do espetáculo. E ela mal podia esperar por seu primeiro ensaio.  
>Não era o que ela havia sonhado desde a infância, mas era o que podia ter no momento.<br>Ela era uma bailarina clássica. Com todos os calos e dores que uma bailarina clássica precisava suportar. Com todos os esforços e sacrifícios que a família de uma bailarina fazia para apoiar.  
>Ela havia sonhado com os grandes palcos e as apresentações de "O Lago dos Cisnes", e ela havia trabalhado duro por tudo aquilo, havia até mesmo conseguido a bolsa na escola de balé em Seattle.<br>Mas tudo isso acabou... No exato momento em que ela descobriu que estava grávida.  
>Foi uma bobagem, um descuido casual. Mas ela e Jacob estavam juntos há tanto tempo, e já haviam esquecido a camisinha tantas vezes, que ela nem se preocupou de verdade, até que a menstruação começou a atrasar.<br>Bella nunca havia considerado a ideia de tomar pílulas. Pelo simples fato que pílulas poderiam ser facilmente descobertas e ela não queria que seu pai, o chefe de polícia de Forks, acabasse tentando matar seu namorado por estar tirando a inocência de sua menininha.  
>Antes tudo isso tivesse mesmo acontecido...<br>Bella havia acabado de conseguir a bolsa para o curso avançado na escola de balé russo em Seattle.  
>Ela e Jacob haviam se conhecido nas aulas de balé clássico em Forks. A pequena escola não tinha muitos recursos, mas tinha uma boa professora e os dois eram o casal dos sonhos.<br>As vagas no curso de verão em Seattle foram como um milagre. Não havia como desejar mais. Os dois passariam um mês inteiro em Seattle, sozinhos, namorando e desenvolvendo sua dança em uma das escolas mais renomadas da região.  
>Ao final do curso de verão, uma bolsa integral seria oferecida. O melhor aluno, no curso avançado, por um ano, com tudo pago. E a possibilidade de ser visto, crescer, construir uma carreira de verdade.<br>Bella foi a escolhida. E Jacob a apoiou totalmente, mesmo sabendo que isso significava que eles ficariam longe, no mínimo, por um ano.  
>Porém, a menstruação de Bella atrasou. Um dia, dois dias... Uma semana inteira até que ela contasse para Jacob.<br>O exame de farmácia deu positivo, então eles aproveitaram uma ida até Seattle para fazer o exame de sangue.  
>"Ah, meu Deus..." - Bella ainda conseguia se lembrar da sensação ao olhar o papel, ali, com a resposta definitiva diante de seus olhos - "Eu estou grávida..."<br>A vida virou de cabeça para baixo.  
>Não havia a menor possibilidade de esconder a gravidez de sua instrutora na escola de dança, então ela achou melhor contar de uma vez. Sua bolsa foi revogada no mesmo dia.<br>Contar para Charlie e Renée, seus pais, que haviam sido sempre tão dedicados a ela, foi como arrancar um pedaço de seu próprio coração. Tudo o que eles haviam feito, estava agora jogado no lixo.  
>O golpe final veio logo em seguida: com Bella impossibilitada de aceitar a bolsa, ela foi oferecida ao próximo aluno da lista, Jacob Black.<br>A cabeça de Bella rodava.  
>Ela queria gritar com Jacob, dizendo que ele não podia simplesmente ir embora e deixá-la com um bebê!<br>Mas ele queria ir. Era o sonho dele também. Além disso, era tudo o que ele sabia fazer e, se eles tivessem sorte, e ele construísse uma carreira, poderiam dar um futuro muito melhor ao bebê.  
>Jacob se esforçou para estar em Forks sempre que podia, e as juras de que eles teriam um futuro juntos, uma família, eram tudo a que Bella podia se apegar.<br>Eles deram o nome de Jacob ao bebê. Jake era como chamavam o pai, Jack foi como chamaram seu menino.  
>Jack tinha três meses quando Jacob apareceu com a notícia: uma companhia o estava convidando para excursionar pela Europa. O dinheiro não era muito no começo, mas ele podia fazer um nome, "crescer na vida"...<br>"Mas... E nós? Eu e o Jack? O que nós vamos fazer?"  
>"Eu não tenho como levar vocês comigo, mas eu vou mandar algum dinheiro."<br>"Algum dinheiro? Jake..."  
>"Bella, eu não posso sacrificar a minha carreira agora."<br>"Mas pode sacrificar a sua família."  
>"Bella..." - Jacob desviou o olhar.<br>"Oh, meu Deus... Como eu pude ser tão burra? Você nunca acreditou de verdade nisso, não é? Você nunca pensou em formar uma família comigo, você nunca pensou que eu e Jack éramos sua família de verdade!"  
>"Bella, eu amo o nosso filho, mas... Eu não posso abrir mão do meu sonho por ele. Eu olharia para ele e o culparia por ter me tirado aquilo que mais amo, que é a dança. Você entende, Bella. Você sempre amou o balé tanto quanto eu!"<br>"Só que eu não tive escolha, Jake. Eu tive que abandonar o meu sonho!"  
>"Então não me peça para fazer o mesmo."<br>E mesmo que ela tivesse pedido, Jacob não teria olhado para trás.  
>O dinheiro, que no começo já não era muito, foi ficando cada vez mais raro, e Bella precisou procurar um emprego.<br>Não que Charlie e Renée não fizessem questão de dar tudo o que podiam para Jack, mas Bella não queria que eles fossem responsáveis pelo filho dela.  
>Ela era a responsável por Jack. E a cada dia mais, a única responsável.<br>Sua antiga professora a aceitou como assistente na escola de balé, mas o dinheiro mal dava para começar. Na verdade, se ela não continuasse morando na casa de seus pais, provavelmente ela e Jack teriam que escolher entre pagar o aluguel e se alimentar.  
>Quando Jack completou três anos, Bella estava desesperada. Apesar de toda a ajuda dos pais, Bella mal estava dando conta das despesas e, abrir uma poupança em nome do filho parecia um sonho cada vez mais distante.<br>Uma reportagem sobre as dançarinas que chegavam a Las Vegas, em buscar de um lugar nos inúmeros espetáculos que começavam a se delinear para a próxima estação, e seus salários - incrivelmente atraentes para Bella - chamaram a atenção da garota.  
>"Eu vou para Vegas!" - Bella decretou enquanto dava comida ao filho.<br>"Fazer o que em Vegas?" - Renée franziu o cenho. Ela havia sido uma mulher muito bonita, mas agora as rugas marcavam seu rosto em todo lugar, declarando a todos que ela estava envelhecendo.  
>"Tentar lugar em um desses espetáculos."<br>"Você é uma bailarina clássica, Isabella. O que você faria em um espetáculo de cassino?"  
>"Você já ouviu sobre os salários, mãe? Eu poderia dar uma vida muito melhor para o meu filho."<br>"Ficando longe dele?"  
>"É temporário, mãe. Aliás, por enquanto, é por uma ou duas semanas, só enquanto eu realizo os testes."<br>"Bella..." - Renée apenas ficou olhando sua filha, mas nada mais foi necessário para que Bella entendesse o que passava pela mente de sua mãe.  
>"Eu não vou fazer o que o Jacob fez, eu não vou abandonar o meu filho. Eu o levo assim que der. Eu só preciso que vocês cuidem dele um pouquinho. O Jack é a minha vida, mãe. Você sabe que eu não poderia abandoná-lo. Se eu estou fazendo isso é exatamente por ele. Porque ele merece ter uma vida melhor."<br>Bella conseguiu um empréstimo para a passagem e as despesas, mas não foi fácil conseguir participar dos testes. Muitos deles eram cheios de "cartas marcadas" - as mesmas garotas, sempre.  
>Alguém lhe indicou que procurasse a "<em>Hunters<em>". Segundo lhe contaram, lá o elenco era mais rotativo e aceitavam qualquer garota que quisesse participar dos testes.  
>Ela ficou tão nervosa no primeiro teste. E foi ficando ainda mais nervosa cada vez que passava para o próximo.<br>Bella se achou uma idiota de verdade quando um dos donos da produtora tentou fazer piadinhas com ela, e ela mal conseguia se mover de tanto medo de fazer tudo errado.  
>Saiu do teatro tendo certeza de que havia arruinado tudo.<br>Mas, em alguns dias a resposta veio: ela havia sido escolhida.  
>Charlie teve que fazer outro empréstimo para que Bella tivesse como se manter em Las Vegas até que o primeiro salário saísse. Mas, mesmo assim, ela estava completamente extasiada com a possibilidade de dançar em Vegas.<br>E agora, ela mal podia esperar pelos ensaios. Conhecer as outras bailarinas, gente de toda parte... Era como voltar aos tempos da escola de balé russo, podendo dividir e trocar experiências, e desenvolver sua arte... Embora ela já não fosse dançar seu balé clássico.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

James revirou os olhos quando viu Edward chegar ao primeiro ensaio. Ele nunca ia aos ensaios, a não ser que tivesse um alvo bem definido.  
>"Bom dia, <em>boss<em>..." - Edward sorriu cinicamente, como uma criança que aprontou alguma coisa, mas está tentando disfarçar.  
>"Não distraia as dançarinas."<br>"Relaxa, James. Eu só quero distrair uma."  
>"Quando foi que eu virei o cara sensato aqui, que precisa ficar dizendo para você crescer?"<br>"Sensato? Eu usaria uma palavra melhor... Chato."  
>"Esse é o nosso trabalho, Edward. Aqui, o trabalho vem em primeiro lugar."<br>"Você ainda se lembra de que é casado com a principal dançarina da nossa companhia, não é?" - Edward apenas jogou as palavras antes de começar a se afastar.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_"De onde você é?"  
>"Qual o seu nome?"<em>  
>Algumas bailarinas tentavam se conhecer melhor antes de seguirem para o palco. Umas pareciam ser pessoas adoráveis, outras um tanto quanto "perigosas".<br>A coreógrafa passou os primeiros passos para as garotas. Uma delas, chamada Jéssica, fazia comentários venenosos sobre a "estrela" Victória nunca participar dos ensaios com as outras.  
>"Ser a mulher do chefe tem suas regalias."<br>"Bem que ela queria ter essas regalias..." - Uma outra garota, chamada Ângela, sussurrou para Bella, fazendo-a rir.  
>"Menos conversa e mais trabalho!" - A coreógrafa ordenou, reestabelecendo a ordem, quando risinhos soltos começaram a ecoar pelo palco.<br>O ensaio foi exaustivo para Bella. Ela não via a hora de tomar um banho e voltar para a pequena casa que havia alugado do outro lado da cidade - já que era o que podia bancar por enquanto.  
>"Oi." - Ela parou ao sentir alguém segurar seu braço. Ela vinha tão distraída, pensando em quando poderia trazer Jack para junto de si, que nem havia notado a presença de alguém naquele corredor.<br>"Oi... Seu Edward." - Ela ficou surpresa ao ver o sócio da _Hunters_.  
>"Acho que eu já disse que não precisa me chamar de Seu Edward..." - Ele lhe deu seu melhor sorriso torto.<br>"Ah... Desculpa."  
>"Então, como foi o ensaio?"<br>"Foi ótimo!" - Bella finalmente sorriu. Ela realmente estava gostando do novo trabalho - "Muito produtivo."  
>"Que bom. Cansada?"<br>"Um pouco." - Bella assentiu - "Mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não recupere. Amanhã eu vou estar bem de novo."  
>"Tenho certeza." - Edward sorriu - "Que tal se nós saíssemos para comemorar?"<br>"Oi?" - Bella encarou Edward, claramente confusa.  
>"Seu primeiro ensaio, você parece estar gostando... Nós poderíamos sair para comemorar, jantar, beber algo... O que você preferir."<br>"O senhor está mesmo falando sério?" - Edward quase riu da forma como Bella parecia chocada.  
>"E porque não estaria?"<br>"Desculpa, mas... Eu moro um pouco longe daqui e preciso voltar para casa."  
>"Eu posso te levar depois do jantar."<br>"Eu acho que o senhor não vai querer ir até onde eu moro."  
>"Então você pode dormir na minha casa." - Edward sorriu, dando de ombros, e os lábios de Bella se abriram, demonstrando o mais completo choque.<br>"O que?"  
>"Nós dois podíamos sair para jantar..." - Edward correu um dedo pelo braço de Bella e ela se odiou por sentir cada pelo se arrepiar com o toque dele - "O que vai acontecer depois, não precisa ser decidido agora."<br>"Seu Edward..." - Bella começou a falar, mas Edward a olhou com um tom de bronca - "Edward." - Ela corrigiu - "Me desculpe, mas eu acho que você está me confundindo. Eu não sou a mulher que o senhor está procurando."  
>"Ah, é sim." - Edward sorriu calmamente.<br>"Ok... Vamos ser bem claros aqui. O que o senhor está querendo comigo?"  
>"Te levar para jantar. Para começar."<br>"O senhor é maluco!" - Bella saiu andando, em direção aos camarins, deixando Edward com um sorriso nos lábios.  
>"Hey! Estava te procurando!" - James apareceu do outro lado do corredor - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"<br>"Estava chamando minha menina para jantar."  
>"Bom, pelo seu sorriso, ela aceitou."<br>"Não. Ela não aceitou. Ainda."  
>"Então acho que não entendi o sorriso..."<br>"Alice sempre me disse que eu tenho um dos principais sintomas do Complexo de Don Juan, que é a paixão pelo desafio. E essa menina, James... Ela vai me dar trabalho."  
>"Você é maluco."<br>"Posso até ser. Mas essa menina vai ser minha. Ah, vai..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Bella, você está bem?" - Ângela sentou ao lado da garota, que chegou ao grande camarim, ainda um pouco em choque.  
>"Acho que sim."<br>"O que houve?"  
>"Edward Cullen acaba de me chamar para jantar." - Bella confessou e Jéssica, que estava por perto, começou a gargalhar.<br>"Então você é a próxima vítima?" - Jéssica continuou a rir - "Sabe, se eu fosse você, não ficaria tão orgulhosa. Você é só mais uma para ele. Só a primeira da temporada. Mas, se você quer saber, até o fim do ano, ele vai sair com cada uma das garotas dentro desse camarim."  
>"Eu não estou orgulhosa. E se você quer saber, eu preferia que ele quisesse sair com todas as garotas dentro desse camarim, do que comigo."<br>"Oh... A santinha não quer sair com Edward Cullen!" - Jéssica provocou, parecendo uma adolescente.  
>"Qual é o seu problema, garota? Se você quer sair com ele, vai lá!"<br>"Como se ele quisesse." - Alguém riu.  
>"Aí, já não é problema meu..." - Bella pegou sua mochila e saiu do camarim.<br>"Bella!" - Ângela saiu atrás dela - "Espera! Não liga para a Jéssica, está bem? Ela só ficou irritada porque o Edward não quer mais nada com ela. Eu não estava aqui na última temporada, mas todo mundo conhece a fama de conquistador dele."  
>"Eu não preciso desse problema, Ângela. Eu já tenho coisas suficientes com que me preocupar. Eu não posso, não quero, e não vou me preocupar com o drama dos outros. Eu estou aqui para dançar e ganhar o meu dinheiro."<br>"Relaxa, ela não pode fazer nada contra você."  
>"Ela não, mas e ele? Se esse homem cisma comigo... Ai, eu não posso perder esse emprego!""<br>"Calma, Bella... Olha, é só você dizer que não. Daqui a pouco ele esquece, cisma com outra."  
>"Espero que sim."<p>

_**_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Quero agradecer por todas as visitas (Mais de 70), pelas reviews, por favoritarem a história... Obrigada pelo apoio (e fé em minha escrita).**_

_**Como já avisei na última postagem, vou estar por aqui de segunda, quarta e sexta - Como de costume.**_

_**Então, vejo vocês na quarta,**_

_**E agora vou responder minhas lindas reviews : )**_

_**Tosta: **Olá. Muito obrigada por me acompanhar._

_**Sofia - pt: **Eu acho que vai ser um drama escala 5. Assim... Mais para Novos Ares do que para Segredos._

_**Deh Cullen: **Oiê! Calma, que logo a Bella já entende as investidas do chefe - Só estava nervosa, coitada._

_**Tatiana Campello: **Vocês sempre curtem um Edward danado. Sua danadas! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh m. Oliveira: **Hey! Seja bem-vinda à minha nova "viagem"._

_**Isa Alonso**: Mas quem disse que o Edward não é bom? Menina, ele é ótimo! Rsrsrs_


	3. Capítulo 2

**PEQUENOS REPAROS**

**Capítulo 2**

Bella vinha chegando quando viu Edward parado bem onde ela tinha que passar.  
>"Droga..." - Ela murmurou para si mesma e pensou em um caminho alternativo, que não conseguiu encontrar. Talvez, se ela passasse bem devagar, já que ele estava distraído com um jornal, ela conseguisse passar despercebida.<br>"Tentando fugir de mim?" - Edward a segurou pelo braço assim que ela passou em sua frente, fazendo-a suspirar.  
>"Edward." - Bella respirou fundo e se virou para encará-lo - "Por favor, eu não posso perder este emprego, está bem? Por favor!"<br>"Porque você perderia o emprego?"  
>"Escuta: eu não sou o tipo de garota que você está procurando."<br>"Você é exatamente o tipo de garota que eu estou procurando." - Edward sorriu - "Eu tenho certeza!"  
>"O que você quer comigo, afinal de contas?" - Bella exibia uma careta de frustração.<br>"Já disse: te levar para jantar."  
>"Não posso. Preciso descansar, dormir cedo. Amanhã eu tenho ensaio na parte da manhã."<br>"Então deixamos marcado para amanhã!" - Edward sorriu e Bella suspirou. Ela não podia acreditar que ele fosse continuar insistindo naquela história - "Vamos. É só um jantar. E você sabe que não vai fugir de mim."  
>"Eu já ouvi o suficiente sobre você e sei que tem pelo menos meia dúzia de garotas que dividem o camarim comigo, que dariam qualquer coisa para jantar com você. Porque você não convida uma delas?"<br>"E qual seria a graça?"  
>"E a graça é que eu te digo não?"<br>"Talvez..." - Edward deu de ombros - "Porque você não me diz sim e vê o que acontece?"  
>"Por favor, eu não posso ter problemas com esse emprego. Eu tenho um filho. E eu preciso do dinheiro para poder cuidar dele."<br>"Você tem um filho?" - Agora era Edward quem parecia surpreso - "Eu não sabia disso."  
>"Não achei que precisasse constar no meu currículo."<br>"De toda forma, se você concordar em sair comigo, eu prometo que não vai ter nenhum problema com o emprego, está bem?"  
>"E se eu não concordar?"<br>"Também não. Eu só quero sair com você, mas eu não vou usar isso como chantagem."  
>De repente havia uma tristeza estranha no olhar de Edward, que fez Bella encará-lo diferente por um segundo. Talvez, lá no fundo, ele até fosse um cara legal.<br>"Estou atrasada." - Ela suspirou e ele a deixou ir. De toda forma, legal ou não, ele ainda era o controlador de seu emprego.  
>Foi difícil se concentrar na coreografia dessa vez e Bella aproveitou um momento em que Edward sumiu, para sair um pouco antes e seguir para sua casa.<br>Ela sentou no sofá velho que haviam deixado na pequena sala e refez as contas do dinheiro que restava, agradecendo aos céus por parecer que ele duraria, e com uma boa folga, até seu primeiro pagamento.  
>Ela havia mentido para Edward - os ensaios do dia seguinte seriam apenas na parte da tarde - então resolveu se dar ao luxo de ir ao cinema.<br>Um cinema de rua, um tanto quanto decadente, ainda se mantinha no bairro vizinho, então Bella caminhou até lá, torcendo para encontrar alguma coisa boa em cartaz.  
>Ela encontrou duas opções: uma comédia romântica ou uma animação infantil. Mas a animação infantil lembrava tanto seu Jack, que ela achou melhor optar pelo romantismo "água-com-açúcar" do outro filme.<br>Ela riu e chorou com o enredo do filme e se sentiu uma tonta por estar saindo do cinema com seu nariz vermelho.  
>"Edward?" - Bella ficou surpresa ao encontrar o produtor do lado de fora do cinema - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"<br>"Vim ao cinema..." - Ele deu de ombros.  
>"Aqui? Jura? Uau... Que coincidência."<br>"Eu não sei se posso dizer que foi coincidência."  
>"Você... Está me seguindo?" - Bella apertou os olhos, tentando entender o que se passava ali.<br>"Seguindo é uma palavra muito pesada, você não acha?"  
>"Você é meio maluco, sabia?"<br>"Ah, qual é... Eu tive esse trabalho todo de te encontrar aqui, que tal se você me recompensasse aceitando meu convite para jantar?"  
>"Como você me encontrou aqui?"<br>"Você sumiu no meio do ensaio. Eu fiquei preocupado que algo pudesse ter acontecido."  
>"Então... Você me seguiu?"<br>"Foi para sua própria segurança"  
>"Estou vendo. Sabe o que eu devia fazer?"<br>"Sair comigo?"  
>"Chamar a polícia."<br>"E vai dizer o que? Eu não encostei em você."  
>"Acho que me seguir já pode ser considerado assédio. Na verdade, eu posso também alegar que você está me constrangendo e assediando no trabalho."<br>"Ah, qual é... Eu não te assediei. Ainda..."  
>"Edward, eu não valho todo esse trabalho."<br>"Eu acho que vale. Além disso, eu adoro um desafio!"  
>"É isso que eu sou? Um desafio?" - Bella suspirou - "Tudo bem: eu aceito jantar com você."<br>"Mesmo?" - Edward sorriu.  
>"É. Quem sabe assim você finalmente perceba que eu não sou o tipo de mulher que te interessa."<br>"Sábia decisão, Isabella."  
>"Engraçado, algo me diz que não..."<br>"Pode ficar despreocupada: seu emprego não vai sofrer qualquer consequência. Independente do que acontecer ou não entre nós dois."  
>"Obrigada. Eu preciso mesmo dele."<br>"Você ainda não me falou muito sobre o seu filho..." - Edward apoiou sua mão na base das costas de Bella, direcionando-a delicadamente na direção em que seu carro estava.  
>"O nome dele é Jack e ele tem três anos." - Bella sorriu com a lembrança do grande sorriso de seu menino.<br>"Você podia me mostrar uma foto. Aposto que tem uma na sua bolsa." - Edward sorriu enquanto abria a porta do carro para Bella entrar.  
>"Sem fotos."<br>"Jura? Você não anda com fotos dele?"  
>"Se eu ficar olhando para ele o tempo todo, vou acabar desistindo de tudo e indo embora. É por ele que eu estou aqui, então preciso fazer tudo o que for possível para me manter forte."<br>"Entendi." - Edward assentiu - "E... Desculpe por perguntar, mas... E o pai dele?"  
>"Na Europa. Em algum lugar. Ele é bailarino também."<br>"Sei..." - Edward fechou a porta de Bella e deu a volta para entrar no lugar do motorista - "Então, o que você quer comer?"  
>"O que você quiser." - Bella deu de ombros.<br>"Hum... Você podia me ajudar. Você é uma mulher difícil de ler."  
>"Mesmo?" - Bella riu.<br>"Hu-hum. Pelo que eu sei de você, você parece uma pessoa simples, então eu te levaria para comer pizza. E olha que eu conheço uma ótima! Porém, você é uma bailarina e, pelo que eu sei de bailarinas, elas costumam preferir as saladas. São duas coisas muitos distantes e eu não quero errar logo no nosso primeiro encontro."  
>"Primeiro encontro?"<br>"Com certeza, não é o último." - Edward sorriu e Bella revirou os olhos.  
>"Pode ser pizza." - Bella bufou ao se largar contra o banco.<p>

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Então, ouvi boatos de que você é bailarina clássica." - Edward comentou enquanto o garçom se afastava da mesa deles.  
>"Hu-hum." - Bella riu ao se enrolar com o queijo que esticava como chiclete de seu pedaço de pizza.<br>"E o que te fez deixar o balé?"  
>"A vida." - Bella deu de ombros.<br>"Você se machucou?"  
>"Engravidei."<br>"Ah." - Edward assentiu - "Mas você podia ter voltado ao balé depois da gravidez, não podia? Não que eu esteja reclamando por você estar aqui."  
>"Eu voltei a trabalhar com o balé, dando aulas em Forks. Mas não dá mais para ser uma bailarina de carreira, com todos os sacrifícios que exige. Não dá para deixar o meu filho e excursionar pela Europa. Ele precisa de mim."<br>"Mas o seu marido fez."  
>"Ele não é meu marido. Nunca foi."<br>"E... Essa tal de Forks?" - Edward achou melhor mudar de assunto, diante do tom com que Bella lhe respondeu.  
>"O que tem?"<br>"Eu é que pergunto: o que tem lá?"  
>"Nada!" - Bella riu - "Pouco mais de três mil habitantes e mais coisa alguma."<br>"Mesmo assim, você parece sentir falta de lá."  
>"Sinto falta do meu filho." - Bella corrigiu - "Você tem filhos?"<br>"Eu? Não!"  
>"Você vai gostar de ter." - Bella sorriu - "Foi a pior barra que eu tive que enfrentar na vida, mas não dá para dizer que me arrependo. Jack é a criança mais incrível do mundo. E... Sabe, quando você se torna pai, de verdade, é como se a sua vida começasse de novo ali, de um outro jeito. É como se ela passasse a ser toda sobre aquele bebê." - Bella o olhou, enquanto dava um longo suspiro - "Desculpa. Está vendo só: eu disse que não sou a mulher que você espera. Eu sou isso: uma mãe que gosta de ficar falando no filho."<br>"Não tem problema. Eu gosto de te escutar." - Edward sorriu, surpreso ele mesmo por estar dizendo a verdade. Normalmente, ouvir as mulheres falando era apenas um ônus necessário para chegar ao que ele queria, mas conversar com Isabella, até que era legal de verdade - "Com quem o seu filho está?"  
>"Meus pais. Mas eu vou trazer ele para cá assim que tiver condições de dar uma vida decente a ele. Alugar uma casa melhor, pagar uma escola, alguém para cuidar dele..."<br>"Você parece ser uma boa mãe."  
>"É nisso que eu tento acreditar. Mas é difícil quando você precisa ficar tão longe de uma criança tão pequena."<br>"Ele está bem." - Edward colocou sua mão sobre a de Bella, que repousava sobre a mesa, tentando consolá-la de alguma maneira - "E você disse que está fazendo isso por ele, não é?"  
>"É, mas... Sei lá." - Bella puxou sua mão de debaixo da de Edward, devagar, tentando não parecer grosseira - "É difícil mesmo assim. Você pode me levar para casa? É que eu realmente preciso acordar cedo amanhã."<br>"Claro!" - Edward assentiu, sem pensar em discordar. Ele já estava percebendo que, com Isabella, as coisas teriam que ser devagar, no ritmo dela... Para não assustar a "caça".  
>Ele foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro: levou Bella para casa, como o prometido e não tentou nenhuma gracinha. O máximo que aconteceu entre os dois foi um beijo depositado na bochecha.<br>"Te vejo amanhã." - Ele sorriu antes que Bella descesse do carro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bella entrou em casa se sentindo um pouco confusa. No fim das contas, Edward até que era um cara legal, e tinha se comportado bem direitinho com ela.  
>E ele realmente merecia uns pontinhos a mais por ter escutado Bella falando sobre Jack a maior parte da noite.<br>Aliás, falar no filho, havia deixado Bella morrendo de saudades. Ela conferiu o relógio e discou o número de sua casa em Forks.  
><em>"Alô?"<em> - Renée atendeu.  
>"Oi, mãe!"<br>_"Bells... Querida. Como você está?"_  
>"Estou bem, mãe. Os ensaios começaram e são pesados, mas é ótimo manter a cabeça ocupada e além disso, é ótimo saber que estou trabalhando."<br>_"Que bom, filha."  
><em>"E o Jack, mãe? Como é que ele está?"  
><em>"Seu pai está dando mamadeira para ele."<em> - Renée olhou o menino deitado no sofá - _"Jack?"_ - Ele desviou os olhos do desenho e a olhou - _"É a sua mãe!"_  
><em>"Mã?"<em> - Ele disse depois de algum tempo de silêncio na linha e as lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Bella de imediato.  
>"Oi, meu amor. Como você está, filho?"<br>_"Xaudade, mamã."_  
>"Eu também, filho. A mamãe está morrendo de saudades de você. Aguenta só mais um pouquinho, está bem? Assim que a mamãe receber, ela vai correndo visitar você!"<br>_"Eu fiz desenho pla você!"_  
>"Mesmo? Você guarda ele para mim? Guarda em cima da escrivaninha da mamãe, que eu quero ver assim que eu chegar."<br>Bella falou por alguns minutos com Jack, e chorou por mais alguns depois de desligar. Repetindo para si mesma, como um mantra, que era por ele, para dar uma vida melhor a ele, que ela estava em Las Vegas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi." - Ângela sorriu para Bella, assim que ela entrou no camarim - "Está tudo bem? Desculpa, mas... Você está meio que com uma cara péssima."  
>"Dormi mal." - Bella parou em frente a seu espelho, estranhando um vaso com flores que, obviamente, ontem não estava ali - "O que é isso?"<br>"Flores?" – Ângela perguntou de volta, brincando com Bella.  
>"Claro, mas...Quem foi que colocou isso aqui?"<br>"Bom, eu acho que para responder essa pergunta, seria mais fácil você ler o cartão." - Ângela apontou o pequeno envelope que coroava o arranjo.

_"Obrigado pela noite de ontem. Você valeu o trabalho. Eu estava certo."_

"Hum... Sem assinatura" - Ângela riu - "Mas também, com um cartão assim, não deve dar para ficar na dúvida."  
>"São do Edward..." - Bella confessou, meio sem graça.<br>"Mesmo?" - O sorriso de Ângela se alargou - "O que foi que aconteceu entre vocês dois?"  
>"Ângela! Nada. Nós só saímos para jantar."<br>"Sabe o que é engraçado?" - Jéssica Stanley começou a falar logo atrás dela - "Para quem estava se fazendo de difícil, as coisas ficaram fáceis bem rápido."  
>"Isso não é da sua conta!" - Bella respondeu sem se virar.<br>"Mas é claro que não. Piranhas, geralmente não são da minha conta."  
>"Bella!" - Ângela teve que segurá-la antes que ela conseguisse alcançar o pescoço de Jéssica.<br>"Escuta aqui: eu não sou fácil como você! Se você quer saber, eu não transei com ele, como você teria feito. Talvez seja por isso que ele me mandou flores, não é? Talvez eu seja diferente do que ele está acostumado a encontrar por aí!"  
>"Uh!" - Alguém começou a rir e Jéssica saiu do camarim, batendo a porta ruidosamente atrás de si.<br>"Você está bem?" - Ângela perguntou antes de soltar o braço de Bella.  
>"Estou. Não se preocupe: eu sei me defender desse tipinho."<br>"Deu para ver!" - Ângela riu.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Olha! Olha só quem apareceu!" - James brincou ao ver Edward atravessando a porta do escritório - "Achei que você fosse continuar acompanhando os ensaios das novas dançarinas."  
>"Hoje não. Saída estratégica."<br>"O que foi que você já aprontou, Edward Cullen?"  
>"Eu? Infelizmente, eu ainda não aprontei nada."<br>"Isso quer dizer que a garota continua fazendo jogo duro?"  
>"Tentando. Mas amolecendo rapidamente. Ontem mesmo eu consegui levá-la para comer uma saborosa pizza."<br>"Mesmo? E então?"  
>"Ela é uma garota legal, sabia? Daquele tipo que você podia ter como amiga, e sair para conversar de verdade, sobre assuntos de gente normal... Foi bacana. Apesar de eu ter bancado o bom moço e apenas levado a mocinha para casa cedo demais."<br>"Então porque é que você não está lá no teatro, elogiando as belas pernas que ela tem e tentando aprofundar essa relação?"  
>"Uma mulher especial exige uma abordagem especial. Quando eu aperto, ela corre. Então agora eu vou ter que ir me aproximando devagar, com muita calma, dando tempo para ela digerir as coisas..."<br>"Então você não vai ligar no dia seguinte?" - James riu - "Sua estratégia é sumir?"  
>"Muito pelo contrário. Mandei flores. Um belo arranjo de flores bem diante do espelho dela no camarim do teatro. Ela vai ter no que pensar por hoje. Amanhã eu reapareço. Com calma, James. Muita calma..."<br>"Sua irmã ficaria maluca se soubesse dessa história." - James riu.  
>"Quem eu quero maluca é outra pessoa..." - Edward sorriu para si mesmo.<p>

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Eu sei que vocês queriam que a Bella fosse má, e não aceitasse os convites do Edward, mas ela alega que tem um plano!**_

_**Diz ela que só está tentando provar para ele que ele não a quer de verdade.**_

_**Se eu acredito nisso?**_

_**Aí eu já não posso responder. Rsrsrs**_

_**Obrigada por cada uma de vocês que vem chegando e chegando por aqui.**_

_**Obrigada pelas 25 reviews!**_

_**Obrigada porque vocês estão sendo super receptivas com minha nova filhotinha.**_

_**E, agora eu vou ali responder suas reviews, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Ah! Oi especial para Vivicki - Que beta essa história e hoje se tornou minha conhecida de vida real e não mais apenas de vida virtual. O/**_

_**AH! SÓ MAIS UMA COISA: Quiser me seguir no twitter é (arroba) bah _ kika**_

_**Agora é verdade!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Maah Cullen**_: _Edward direto e reto! Sem enrolação! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol01**: Veremos se Isabella será forte o bastante para resistir aos braços de Edward, o terrível!_

_**Vanessa Dark**: Um Dom Juan é capaz de qualquer coisa por uma conquista!_

_**Isa Alonso**: Acho que a Bella não foi forte o bastante e já caiu na pizza! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos**: mais ou menos, mais ou menos... Bella já cedeu, mas só o jantar._

_**Gporazza**: Ah, mas eu acho que serão muuuitos capítulos : )_

_**Sofia - pt**: Bella "deu com os pés", mas o Edward é persistente._

_**Deh Cullen**: A Bella ser mãe não mudou nada para o Edward. Ele continua querendo a mesma coisa._

_**Na Cullen**: Vocês adoran um Edward sem-vergonha, hein? Que coisa feia... Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: O Edward não está com pressa mesmo._

_**Tatiana Campello**: Ele não disse que tem o Complexo - Ele disse que a Alice quer convencê-lo disso. Rsrsrs_

_**Belle**: Olha que maldade com o Edward! Querendo que o menino sofra! Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L**: Eu acho que esse Edward bem precisa de uma terapia, mas... Se nem a Alice convence, quem sou eu?_

_**Sam Moscovitz**: Ah, mas a única coisa que será parecida com Novos Ares será o climinha "drama nível 1"._


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Boa tarde, meninas.**_

_**Pois é, estou postando adiantado.**_

_**Isso é só porque a D. Mari Leffa ficou fazendo chantagem emocional lá no twitter, porque amanhã é feriado, etc, etc...**_

_**Mas, esse é o capítulo de sexta - Amanhã NÃO tem outra postagem.**_

_**Só segunda, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bom fds, bom capítulo**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 3**

"Oi." - Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella, que tomava um copo grande de café, apoiada contra o muro baixo que protegia o jardim em frente ao teatro.  
>"Oi."<br>"Esse café é bom?" - Ele perguntou apenas para puxar assunto, já que ele sabia muito bem que aquele café vinha da lanchonete do outro lado da rua, e era horrível.  
>"Dá para sobreviver..." - Bella deu de ombros.<br>"Está tudo bem?"  
>"Tudo... Ah, obrigada pelas flores. Eu já ia me esquecendo de agradecer."<br>"De nada. Espero que você tenha gostado."  
>"São lindas."<br>"Não tanto quanto você."  
>"Sabe... Você é bem mais legal quando não está se esforçando para ser um babaca."<br>"Out!" - Edward riu alto e Bella acabou rindo com ele - "Eu juro que nem me esforço tanto assim."  
>"Desculpa. Ai... Desculpa. Eu não devia estar falando assim com o meu chefe, não é?" - Bella continuou rindo.<br>"Esquece isso. Aqui eu sou só Edward, o cara com quem você saiu na outra noite e comeu a melhor pizza da sua vida, tendo a melhor conversa de todos os tempos."  
>"Com o cara mais humilde do mundo." - Bella riu, embora o sorriso não chegasse a seus olhos.<br>"Exatamente!" - Edward assentiu - "Você está legal? Estou te achando meio triste, ou preocupada... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"  
>"Acho que é só saudade." - Bella deu de ombros - "É duro ficar sozinha, em uma cidade estranha..."<br>"Ah, mas isso eu poderia resolver para você: posso te fazer companhia, e te apresentar a cidade. Que tal jantar comigo hoje?"  
>"Nós temos ensaio até tarde." - E, dessa vez, Bella não estava mentindo.<br>"Tudo bem. Não estou com pressa." - Edward sorriu e Bella ficou o olhando por um instante. Ele realmente havia sido boa companhia no outro dia, e Bella estava precisando se distrair um pouco antes que acabasse enlouquecendo.  
>"Pode ser aquela salada hoje? Acho que pizza de novo não é boa ideia."<br>"O que você quiser." - Ele assentiu, triunfante por ela ter aceitado.  
>"Edward..." - Bella chamou, mas então mordeu seu lábio inferior, se mostrando indecisa.<br>"O que foi?"  
>"Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"<br>"Claro!"  
>"É verdade que você já ficou com metade das dançarinas do espetáculo?"<br>"Uh..." - Edward riu - "Não, não é verdade. Porque nós renovamos o quadro de dançarinas agora e temos muitas garotas novas. Dessa temporada, eu saí com duas ou três, no máximo."  
>"Pelo menos você é honesto."<br>"Sabe, a minha irmã, ela vive tentando me convencer de que eu tenho uma coisa chamada Complexo de Don Juan. Mas, um dos problemas dela nessa teoria é exatamente esse: ela diz que sou honesto demais em minhas intenções. Eu não quero enganar ninguém. As minhas intenções estão sempre bem claras quando começo um relacionamento."  
>"E quais são as suas intenções?"<br>"Eu sou um homem solteiro, descompromissado, que gosta de mulheres interessantes." - Edward confessou, enquanto continuava encarando Isabella. Ela não sabia muito bem se estava surpresa com sua forma de falar tão decidida - "Quero conhecer pessoas, quero ter dias bons, mas não estou querendo me casar com ninguém."  
>"E você nunca vai querer?"<br>"Acho que não."  
>"Por quê?"<br>"Não dá certo ficar dependente de alguém. Você se cobra uma entrega cada vez maior, mas talvez ninguém mereça tanto esforço."  
>"Talvez um dia você encontre alguém que valha tanto esforço." - Bella meio que deu de ombros. Edward gostou da forma como nada em seu tom indicava que ela estivesse falando de si mesma.<br>"Bom, ainda não encontrei."  
>"É, nem eu..." - Bella encarou o outro lado da rua, dando mais um gole em seu copo de café - "Edward?"<br>"Oi?"  
>"Posso te fazer outra pergunta?"<br>"Manda!" - Edward bateu na própria perna, como se estivesse se preparando para um novo jogo.  
>"Por que eu?"<br>"Como assim?"  
>"Tem dezenas de mulheres lindas dividindo o camarim comigo. Por que foi que você cismou logo comigo?" - Bella o olhou ao perguntar - "Eu sei: sou apenas a primeira de temporada. Mas... Por quê?"<br>"Quem te disse isso de primeira da temporada?" - Edward riu.  
>"Uma mulher com ciúmes é capaz de dizer muitas coisas." - Bella se limitou a responder.<br>"Então me responde uma coisa: por que não você?"  
>"Como assim?"<br>"Você é uma mulher linda. E, se quer saber - e, por favor, não fique orgulhosa demais - , mas você é uma das poucas garotas em Vegas com quem se pode conversar de verdade."  
>"E isso é bom? Para alguém que só quer ter bons dias..."<br>"Bons dias incluem boas conversas." - Edward sorriu torto e então aproveitou que Bella o estava olhando para segurar seu rosto com uma mão - "Mas eu ainda acho que nós podemos melhorá-los muito."  
>"Eu... Eu preciso entrar." - Bella engoliu seco antes de se afastar.<br>"Claro!" - Edward sorriu, vendo-a levantar - "Eu preciso passar em um lugar, mas não fuja. Eu venho te buscar para a nossa salada."  
>"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu - "Até mais."<br>"Até!" - Edward a observou se afastando - "Com calma, Edward." - Ele murmurou para si mesmo - "Com muita calma. Com passinhos de bebê."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey, meu pequeno Don Juan!" - Alice sorriu ao se levantar para cumprimentar o irmão.  
>"Alice, Don Juan eu posso até admitir, mas... Pequeno?"<br>"Ah, me desculpe." - Alice riu - "Meu _grandessíssimo_ Don Juan!"  
>"Bem melhor!" - Edward sorriu antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha de sua irmã - "Onde está Rosalie?"<br>"Atrasada. Como sempre." - Alice revirou os olhos - "Parece que uma entrega atrasou na loja e Emmett não podia esperar para recebê-la. De toda forma, ela já deve estar a caminho."  
>"O senhor gostaria de pedir algo?" - A garçonete se aproximou.<br>"O que você está tomando?" - Ele perguntou para Alice.  
>"Apenas café."<br>"Café para mim também."  
>"Sim, senhor" - A garçonete sorriu. Um pouco demais.<br>"E então, me conte tudo!" - Alice deu mais um gole em seu café - "Como anda sua vida amorosa?"  
>"Achei que você considerava minha vida amorosa uma fábula."<br>"Eu não disse para você me contar sobre o mundo real. Disse apenas para me contar, mesmo que seja uma fábula. Eu sempre gostei de ficção." - Ela lhe deu um sorrisinho cínico.  
>"No fundo, vocês todos adoram se alimentar com minhas experiências, já que não podem mais ter uma vida tão animada quanto a minha."<br>"Não seja bobo. Eu sou louca pelo Jasper. Jamais o trocaria por nada. Aliás, se você parar para observar, verá que nossa família está cheia de bons exemplos de relacionamentos duradouros e saudáveis, e..."  
>"Alice, por favor!" - Edward interrompeu o assunto.<br>"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Então, me conte: com quem você anda dormindo nessa semana?"  
>"Alice!" - Edward riu.<br>"O que? Vai dizer que ficou ofendido com a pergunta? Então, por um acaso, você não está saindo com outra daquelas dançarinas loiras, sem nada cabeça, loucas para engravidarem de você e terem a vida garantida por uma boa pensão alimentícia?"  
>"Não, eu não estou. Ela é morena. E fala sobre coisas do mundo real e não apenas sobre marcas de sapato que não me interessam em nada."<br>"Hey! Qual é o seu problema com marcas de sapato?"  
>"Alice, eu amo você. E sei que é louca por moda. Mas, se você ficar falando sobre esse tipo de coisa com o Jasper, ele vai acabar morrendo de tédio!"<br>"Ele nunca reclamou, está bem?" - Alice fez um biquinho, enquanto a garçonete depositava o café de Edward sobre a mesa.  
>"Bom, isso é porque você deve estar honrando bem o nome da nossa família."<br>"Como?"  
>"Esse é o tipo de coisa que um homem só suporta quando o sexo é realmente muito bom."<br>"Bom, ele nunca reclamou disso também." - Alice tentou se manter séria, mas acabou cedendo a um sorrisinho orgulhoso.  
>"Imagino que não." - Edward riu - "Como estão papai e mamãe?"<br>"Bem. Mamãe tem testado novas receitas: você devia aparecer para jantar um dia desses. Você sabe que ela adoraria."  
>"Não é má ideia. Prometo que vou aparecer!"<br>"E por que não hoje?"  
>"Porque hoje eu já tenho compromisso."<br>"Ah, a morena! Já tinha me esquecido. E como estão as coisas com ela? A conversa sobre sapatos compensa?"  
>"Ela não conversa sobre sapatos, Alice!" - Edward riu - "E nós ainda não chegamos a isso."<br>"Jura? Uma mulher que não correu para a cama de Edward Cullen em cinco minutos? O que houve? Está perdendo o jeito?"  
>"Hey! Eu não estou perdendo o jeito. Ela apenas é diferente, e eu estou abordando as coisas de maneira diferente também."<br>"O que isso significa? Ela é freira ou o que?"  
>"Alice!"<br>"Você sempre gostou de desafios. Como eu vou saber se o seu Complexo de Don Juan não está ficando cada vez pior e você começou a precisar de desafios maiores como conquistar mulheres comprometidas?"  
>"Eu não estou tentando conquistar uma freira. Deus do céu!"<br>"Ela tem um marido? Família, filhos? Sei lá!"  
>"Ela não tem um marido, mas tem um filho. Ele está com os pais dela, e ela veio procurar um emprego para poder dar uma vida melhor a ele." - Edward acabou contando e Alice ficou o olhando, com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios - "O que foi?"<br>"Achei legal. Ela parece uma pessoa de verdade, com problemas de verdade. Finalmente alguém diferente dessas loucas com quem você costuma sair."  
>"Eu não costumo sair com loucas!"<br>"Você já se esqueceu daquela garota que te seguiu até a nossa casa e passou duas horas dentro do carro, observando do outro lado da rua?"  
>"Ok. Ela era louca. Mas isso também não é uma regra, não é?"<br>"Mais ou menos." - Alice franziu o nariz - "Mas... Quem sabe... Essa mocinha morena possa finalmente virar o jogo."  
>"Ela, com certeza, não parece ser uma louca."<br>"Não era bem disso que eu estava falando."  
>"Mas eu estou fingindo que não entendi."<br>"Edward..." - Alice tomou fôlego.  
>"Não começa, Alice. Eu não quero falar sobre isso."<br>"Mas você precisa falar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde..."  
>"Alice! Eu vim para encontrar as minhas irmãs, não uma terapeuta. Por favor!"<br>"Está bem, está bem. Mas você sabe que eu só quero que você seja feliz, não é?"  
>"Eu estou muito bem, Alice. Não precisa se preocupar."<br>"Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você. Sempre! Como se você ainda fosse um garotinho."  
>"Alice, eu sou seu irmão mais velho!"<br>"Mas os garotos são assim: sempre demoram mais para amadurecer."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bella terminou o ensaio exausta. Não bastassem todos os exercícios feitos com o corpo, a carga psicológica andava pesada para ela.  
>"Tudo bem?" - Ângela sentou ao seu lado, diante do espelho do camarim.<br>"Minha cara deve estar péssima, não é?" - Bella riu sem humor - "Todo mundo me perguntando se está tudo bem."  
>"Desculpa se fui invasiva."<br>"Não, tudo bem." - Bella tentou sorrir para a garota - "Eu só estou com o coração apertado... Não é fácil ficar longe do meu filho, meus pais, minha casa..."  
>"Imagino. Se já não é fácil para mim, imagino como deve ser duro para você ficar longe de um filho."<br>"Não vejo a hora de receber nosso primeiro salário, ter um final de semana livre e voar de volta para casa, e apertar o meu filho tão forte contra mim, até ele reclamar que está ficando sem ar!"  
>"Bom, se você quiser sair hoje, beber alguma coisa... Pelo menos nos distraímos da solidão."<br>"Obrigada, Ângela. Hoje eu não posso. Já combinei de sair com outra pessoa."  
>"Hum... Outra pessoa, é? Pelo menos você não vai ficar em casa curtindo a saudade..." - Ângela sorriu - "Agora, me conta... É quem eu estou pensando?" - Ela diminuiu o tom, como se as duas estivessem dividindo um segredo, tentando evitar que as outras garotas pudessem ouvir. Bella assentiu e as duas riram.<br>"Você acha que eu estou errada, Ângela? Sei lá... Ele disse que eu não vou ter problemas, mas..."  
>"Ai, Bella! Relaxa! Eu nunca ouvi falar que qualquer bailarina com quem ele tenha saído tenha sido demitida. Aliás, acho que <em>Chatéssica<em> Stanley está aí para provar."  
>"<em>Chatéssica<em>?" - Bella riu e Ângela deu de ombros.  
>"Além disso, ele é um gato! E, vai que vocês dois acabam descobrindo que são almas gêmeas e todo esse tipo de coisa!"<br>"Almas gêmeas? Ai, Ângela..." - Bella riu - "Isso nós não somos mesmo! E o Edward já fez questão de deixar bem claro que não está procurando por isso."  
>"E ele está procurando pelo que?"<br>"Mulheres interessantes, dias bons... Momentos."  
>"Cafajeste!" - Ângela riu - "Bom, pelo menos é um cafajeste lindo! Mas... E você? Está procurando pelo que?"<br>"Sinceramente, eu nem estava procurando nada. E nem estou. Mas não dá para negar que ele é um cara envolvente."  
>"Ah, isso ele é!" - Ângela suspirou fazendo Bella rir - "Bom, me deixa pegar minhas coisas, porque o meu sofá me espera. Agora, para as mocinhas que tem companhia: tenha uma boa noite e divirta-se! Por mim!"<p>

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey!" - Edward andou até Bella, assim que a viu sair do camarim, e a surpreendeu, acolhendo-a em um abraço. Bella começou a rir baixinho e ele se afastou - "O que foi?"  
>"Sua camisa está suja de batom."<br>"O que? Onde?" - Edward tentou enxergar a própria camisa e encontrou a mancha de batom bem em sua manga - "Alice..." - Ele suspirou.  
>"Alice, sua irmã? Jura que você vai me dizer que sua irmã manchou sua camisa com batom?" - Bella perguntou, sua voz cheia de humor.<br>"Eu fui tomar café com as minhas irmãs, está bem? Ela me abraçou e sujou a minha camisa. Sinto muito se a história é chata. Mas eu até que gostei de você ter ficado com ciúmes."  
>"Eu não fiquei com ciúmes!" - Bella protestou.<br>"Se você prefere pensar assim..." - Edward deu de ombros, com um sorriso cínico.  
>"Eu não fiquei com ciúmes!"<br>"Está bem, está bem! Vamos fingir que foi isso que aconteceu." - Edward provocou e Bella revirou os olhos para ele - "E aí, você já está pronta?"  
>"Já." - Bella assentiu.<br>"Continua querendo comer uma saladinha, ou já mudou de ideia?"  
>"Olha, eu até poderia mudar de ideia, mas a prudência me diz que é melhor manter o meu peso."<br>"Bom, com isso eu concordo: seu corpo está perfeito assim."  
>"Você não consegue resistir, não é?"<br>"Não." - Edward sorriu de lado - "Eu não consigo resistir a você."  
>"Eu estava falando das piadinhas."<br>"Ah... Isso também." - Edward riu - "Vamos?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hum... Você vai ficar chateado se eu desistir da salada? É que tem uma sopa que parece ótima!"  
>"Claro que não. Eu também não vou comer salada. Com certeza."<br>"Então eu vou querer a sopa de cogumelos." - Bella sorriu ao fechar o cardápio.  
>"Uma sopa de cogumelos e um filé mal passado." - Edward se dirigiu ao garçom, que anotou o pedido e se afastou imediatamente.<br>"A próxima vez é por minha conta, está bem?" - Bella insistiu, já que Edward havia deixado bem claro que, se ele convidava, ele pagava a conta.  
>"Que insistência deselegante, Isabella. Vocês, mulheres modernas, não sabem apreciar o cavalheirismo. Mas... Se você faz tanta questão de me convidar para sair com você, eu até deixo você... fazer comigo o que quiser."<br>"Eu só quero pagar a conta."  
>"<em>Tsc<em>, _tsc_... Que desperdício!" - Edward brincou e Bella riu sem humor - "E o seu dia? Melhorou?"  
>"O dia não estava ruim. Acho que só meu humor."<br>"E o seu humor? Melhorou?"  
>"Sei lá..."<br>"O que aconteceu?"  
>"Já disse: saudade." - Bella deu de ombros.<br>Edward tentou falar de outras coisas, deixar Bella relaxada, mas no fim da noite ele ainda podia ver aquela pontadinha de tristeza escondida no fundo dos olhos dela.  
>Até porque, por mais que ela se esforçasse, também era difícil para ela não pensar em Jack praticamente o tempo todo.<br>Quando o filé mal passado de Edward chegou, ela se lembrou do dia que seu filho perguntou por que a carne de Vovô Charlie era cor de rosa. E, quando Edward escolheu pudim de leite, tudo que ela conseguia se lembrar era do pudim de sua mãe: o preferido de Jack.  
>"Pena que eu não consegui te distrair muito hoje, não é?" - Edward comentou bem enquanto parava em frente à pequena casa no subúrbio, na qual Bella estava vivendo.<br>"Não... Você foi legal. Eu só... Acho que eu é que não fui boa companhia."  
>"Me diz..." - Edward falou, usando aquele seu tom grave e controlado, enquanto corria sua mão até o rosto de Bella - "O que eu posso fazer para melhorar o seu dia?"<br>"Não faz isso. Hoje não, por favor..." - Bella respondeu, falando tão baixo quanto ele.  
>"Por que não?" - Edward correu seu dedo pela sobrancelha de Bella.<br>"Porque hoje eu estou carente, e..."  
>"Então..." - Edward sorriu, se aproximando mais um pouco - "Me deixa te dar um pouquinho de carinho. Só isso." - Ele foi se aproximando até Bella sentir sua respiração - "Prometo."<br>E então os lábios dele tocaram o dela. De forma doce e calma. E, certo ou errado, parecia tão bom.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Podem me condenar, mas nenhuma de vocês teria resistido tanto tempo, que eu sei! Rsrsrs_**

**_A coitada da Bella toda carente, longe do filho... Eu nem precisava de tanto motivo para beijar Edward Cullen._**

**_Não se preocupem, que não é porque ela beijou que a história acaba, ok? Ainda temos muito assunto na manga._**

**_Agora eu vou responder suas lindas reviews..._**

**_Beijinhos,_**

**_Bom feriado (Uh-hu!)_**

**_E até segunda-feira._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_Isa Alonso: _**_Coitada da Bella... Só estava precisando de um pouco de carinho. E, convenhamos, que o Edward também estava sendo bem persistente._

**_Daia Matos: _**_Cada vez mais mole, essa Bella... Mas também, quem não derretia com essa pressão?_

**_Deh Cullen: _**_Edward muito esperto, cheio de truques... E eu: EU NUNCA APRONTO! Rsrsrs_

**_Sofia – pt: _**_É como eu disse no resumo: O amor não é ciência exata para os dois ficarem fazendo conta. Rsrsrs_

**_Renata: _**_O Jack é um bebê! E ele ainda vai aparecer direitinho mais lá para frente._

**_Maah Cullen: _**_Um Dom Juan tem suas estratégias. Mas, como disse a Ângela: "Pelo menos é um cafajeste lindo!"_

**_Janicee: _**_Cuidado? Mas por quê? O Edward é danado, mas é inofensivo. Rsrsrs_

**_Gporazza: _**_A Bella bem queria ser durona, mas... É o Edward! Com aquela carinha, aquele sorriso, e as palavras certas sempre! Mas ele já percebeu que ela é diferente das outras: Mais real, pelo menos._

**_Deh M. Oliveira: _**_Ai... Desculpe decepcioná-la, mas... Acho que a Bella não aguentou._

**_Tatiana Campello: _**_É que se você for analisar profundamente o Complexo de Dom Juan, ele tem umas coisas bem engraçadas. Tipo... Uma linha da psicologia afirma que é uma forma de manifestação do homossexualismo, quando o "Dom Juan" só conquista as mulheres para atingir os homens que estão com elas. Psicologia é bem louca! Rsrsrs_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 4**

Quando Bella era adolescente fez amizade com um garoto de sua classe, chamado Tyler Crowley. Todos achavam que eles acabariam namorando, mas ninguém sabia que, na verdade, Tyler era gay.

Logo depois, Bella conheceu Jacob, e a amizade com Tyler se distanciou. Apesar de Bella acabar confessando ao namorado o "segredo" de seu amigo, Jake continuava não gostando de tanta proximidade entre os dois.

Mas quando Tyler soube que Bella estava grávida, e que Jacob estava indo estudar em Seattle, ele procurou a amiga outra vez.

Bella bem que pensou em convidar Tyler para ser o padrinho de Jack e tudo mais, mas ela não queria comprar essa briga com Jacob, então acabou desistindo e sugerindo que os padrinhos do menino fossem os avós: Charlie e Renée.

Mesmo assim, Tyler se mostrou um amigo presente. E esteve ao lado de Bella quando Jacob decidiu ir para a Europa. Eles chegaram a discutir, quando Tyler lhe deu o sermão ao estilo "Eu te disse; eu nunca gostei desse cara", mas no final, acabaram se entendendo.

Demorou bastante até que Bella aceitasse que precisava seguir adiante, afinal, Jacob havia sido seu único namorado de verdade e Bella havia programado, planejado e sonhado com toda uma vida ao lado dele. Assumir agora que tudo aquilo havia desmoronado não era fácil. Recomeçar, também não.

Tyler a estimulou, apoiou, ajudou - empurrou, até! E arrumou para ela um "cara" com quem sair: Eric Yorkie.

Eric havia estudado com eles e, segundo Tyler, havia sido apaixonado por Bella "anos e anos, por uma vida inteira" - ditos em seu tom mais dramático, é claro. E ele insistiu tanto, que Bella acabou cedendo.

Mas, Eric... Eric era só o mesmo garoto com quem Bella havia estudado. E ela... Ela, simplesmente, não era mais a mesma.

Bella havia passado por coisas demais, e sido forçada a crescer. Agora ela tinha um filho, e outras coisas com que se preocupar, e Eric Yorkie continuava falando sobre o jornal do Colégio? Deus de céu! Em que ano este garoto estava vivendo?

Além disso, nem Jacob, que não era lá um exemplo de romantismo, teria levado Bella para aquele bar de estrada para beber cerveja, e comentado sobre como ali, ela custava alguns centavos a menos do que nos bares que ficavam dentro da cidade.

Para alívio de Bella, Tyler mesmo decretou: se o primeiro encontro havia sido aquele fracasso total, a relação estava terminada antes mesmo de começar.

Demorou um bom tempo até Tyler finalmente conseguir convencer Bella a deixar Jack com sua mãe e acompanhá-lo em uma festa com seus colegas de trabalho, em Port Angeles.

Foi lá que ela conheceu Mike Newton.

Ele parecia um cara legal e puxou assunto com Bella, buscou bebida para ela... Ele, assim como Tyler, estava estagiando como advogado, e parecia ser um daqueles caras certinhos, com quem se podia ter uma relação tranquila.

Eles trocaram seus contatos, continuaram se falando, e acabaram saindo mais algumas vezes. Até que Mike pediu Bella em namoro, e a garota aceitou. Tudo parecia ótimo: os pais de Bella gostavam de Mike, Tyler gostava de Mike, eles se davam bem, o sexo até que era legal... Mas, um pequeno episódio colocou as coisas em seus lugares.

Bella e Mike estavam comemorando três meses de namoro e ele sugeriu uma pequena viagem. Mas Jack estava resfriado e Bella não queria deixá-lo assim, e passar o final de semana inteiro longe do filho.

"Você dá prioridade demais a esse menino!" - Mike exclamou, em tom de acusação, quando Bella disse que não iria viajar enquanto seu filho não estivesse bem.

"Ele é meu filho, Mike!"

"E eu sou o seu namorado! Você precisa repensar melhor suas prioridades, ou será difícil mantermos esse namoro."

"Você está mesmo falando sério? Mike, o meu filho tem dois anos! Ele é um bebê e está doente, e eu não posso deixá-lo com outra pessoa e simplesmente sair para uma viagem, curtindo tudo, sem me preocupar com a saúde do Jack! E, sinceramente, se você não é capaz de compreender isso, e acha mesmo que tem razão em estar me pressionando, eu acho que nós realmente não devíamos manter esse namoro!"

Mike até tentou voltar atrás, mas aquela falta de qualquer mísera consideração para com Jack, para Bella, havia sido como um veneno, que ela não sabia se conseguiria esquecer.

"Ele disse o que?" - Tyler ficou surpreso - "Ele não pode ter falado sério!"

"Ele falou..." - Bella assentiu tristemente, enquanto conferia o termômetro - "Graças a Deus, pelo menos, a febre do Jack passou."

"Eu vou estrangular Mike Newton! Quem ele pensa que é para magoar a minha amiga?"

"Ele podia me magoar, Ty. Isso seria o de menos. Mas que ele não ouse se meter com o meu filho! Como eu poderia deixar o Jack desse jeito e curtir uma viagem?"

"Mas é claro que não poderia!"

"Eu acho que devia desistir, Ty..." - Bella suspirou, cansada, se deixando afundar no sofá, ao lado do amigo. Jack dormia no quarto, ao efeito dos remédios - "Talvez, namorar não seja mesmo mais para mim. Talvez, o Mike até esteja certo e eu esteja exagerando na superproteção com o Jack, mas... Não tenho como mudar isso: a minha prioridade sempre vai ser o meu filho."

"Bells, acredite: existem homens por aí que são capazes de compreender isso."

"Será?" - Bella suspirou - "De qualquer forma, não sei se quero ficar procurando por esse homem..."

"Você está chateada agora. Quando o Jack se recuperar, você vai pensar melhor."

"E voltar para Mike Newton?"

"Não! Estou falando sobre procurar um homem que compreenda que seu filho é uma prioridade! Se você voltar para Mike Newton, eu vou ser obrigado a ficar vigiando toda vez que ele estiver por perto do Jack, para ver de ele está tratando meu sobrinho direito."

"É por isso que eu acho que não dá mais certo... Nunca mais vou acreditar que ele é capaz de cuidar do meu filho. E isso é importante para mim!"

"Eu sei que é." - Tyler passou o braço pelos ombros de Bella, tentando consolar sua amiga.

Desde então, Bella não havia saído com mais ninguém. Afinal, para que construir relacionamentos que estariam sempre em iminência de terminar?

Ela não estava disposta a se empenhar em namoros. Ao menos, não por agora.

Mas Edward... Ele era a antítese disso tudo. O cara que oferecia carinho, mas não um relacionamento; o cara que, assim como ela, não estava disposto a se empenhar em um namoro romântico; alguém que oferecia "_dias bons_" e que, embora até se mostrasse interessado enquanto a ouvia discursar sobre Jack, provavelmente nunca fosse sequer conhecer seu filho.

Edward era a aventura, vestida exatamente assim: de aventura. sem cobranças, entregas, ou promessas de casamento. Alguém que queria levá-la para jantar, conversar um pouco, e... Alguém a quem ela estava beijando dentro do carro, como se fosse uma adolescente.

E, sinceramente, no momento, ela não tinha do que reclamar. Edward sabia o que fazer. E, se fosse para viver uma aventura, aquele não seria o momento exato em sua vida? Em Las Vegas, morando sozinha, com seu filho bem longe, não tendo que conviver com outro estranho tentando fazer parte da vida deles?

"Edward?" - Ela tentou achar fôlego.

"Hum?" - Ele não se afastou muito, e depositou um beijo no queixo da dançarina.

"Eu acho que é meio perigoso nós ficarmos parados aqui, dentro do carro."

"Então me convida para entrar." - Ele sugeriu, sem deixar de beijá-la, suavemente, pelo rosto e pescoço.

"Se eu te convidar para entrar, você não vai achar que estou querendo transar com você, não é?"

"Não sei..." - Edward se afastou para olhá-la - "Você está?"

"Querendo transar com você?"

"Me convidando para entrar." - Edward sorriu torto.

"Ah! Pode ser..." - Bella meio que deu de ombros, tentando não parecer tão insegura.

"Então, eu prometo que não vou pensar nada." - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella com as costas de sua mão - "E também não vou fazer nada que você não queira."

"É uma casa bem simples." - Bella avisou.

"Não tem problema. E não faz diferença nenhuma. O que realmente importa na casa, é quem mora nela."

"Então... Você gostaria de entrar?" - Ela finalmente sugeriu, mordendo o lábio inferior logo depois. Edward não a conhecia há muito tempo, mas já sabia que aquele era um sinal de sua insegurança.

"Adoraria!" - Ele sorriu - "Achei que você não fosse me convidar nunca!"

Era uma casa pequena, mas bonita, com a entrada pela lateral. Ela fazia parte de um pequeno conjunto, com umas oito ou dez casas, todas iguais, se estendendo pela rua. Não havia garagem, então Edward manteve seu carro estacionado junto ao meio fio.

"É um bairro bem charmoso." - Edward comentou.

"Por _charmoso _devo entender o que? Pobre, mas nem tanto?" - Bella riu.

"Hum... Acho que você deve entender como... Eu não sei." - Edward deu de ombros - "Mas gosto daqui: lembra o bairro onde eu cresci."

"Lembra mesmo?" - Bella estreitou os olhos para Edward - "Então, quer dizer que você não nasceu em um bercinho de ouro?"

"Se você quer saber se eu nasci pobre, eu não nasci. Mas meu pai ainda estava começando, e ele gostava de morar ali, porque ficava perto do hospital em que trabalhava."

"Hum... Ele é médico." - Bella observou, enquanto abria a porta.

"Sim, meu pai é médico" - Edward assentiu - "E o seu?"

"Meu pai? Ele é Chefe de Polícia lá em Forks." - Bella comentou como se fosse nada enquanto abria a porta, criando espaço para que eles pudessem entrar.

"Você está brincando, não é?"

"Não. Ele é mesmo." - Bella riu, fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse - "Quer ver uma foto para comprovar?"

"Você disse que não tinha fotos." - Edward apertou seus olhos para a garota, enquanto dava um primeiro passo para dentro da casa.

"Eu disse que não ando com elas com o tempo todo, mas é claro que eu tenho algumas bem guardadas, para quando a saudade aperta demais."

"Então... Seu pai é mesmo Chefe de Polícia?"

"Hu-hum!" - Bella assentiu.

"E o que ele faria se soubesse que tem um homem dentro da sua casa agora?" - Edward sorriu torto ao se aproximar de Bella e passar sua mão pela cintura da garota, trazendo-a para mais perto de si - "Com você aqui sozinha, desprotegida..."

"Diria que eu fui muito imprudente em convidar um desconhecido para entrar."

"Mas eu não sou um desconhecido: você sabe meu nome completo e o lugar em que trabalho. Além disso, nós já fomos vistos juntos em diferentes lugares."

"E eu sei a placa do seu carro."

"Sabe mesmo?"

"Quando eu era criança, meu pai me fazia decorar a placa de qualquer carro em que entrasse. Até hoje eu não consegui perder o hábito."

"Interessante." - Edward assentiu - "Um tanto estranho, mas pode ser bastante útil..."

"Pois é."

"Bom, de toda forma, você parece ter sido bastante prudente: caso precise me denunciar por algo, tem informações preciosas."

"Prefiro não ter que te denunciar, está bem?"

"Eu também prefiro que você não me denuncie." - Edward depositou um beijo na bochecha de Bella e deixou que seus lábios de aproximassem da orelha dela, para então falar baixinho, com aquele seu tom, que Bella poderia chamar de penetrante - "Nós temos coisas tão mais interessantes para fazer."

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" - Bella se afastou, meio sem jeito, puxando seu cabelo, para prendê-lo em um nó - "Entre água e refrigerante diet. Porque é tudo o que eu tenho."

"Não, obrigado." - Edward riu.

"Ok... Eu preciso de água." - Ela suspirou, seguindo para a cozinha - "Senta. O sofá está meio velho, mas é bastante confortável."

Edward sorriu para si mesmo, enquanto se acomodava no sofá. Ele deu uma olhada em volta, e gostou do que viu: a casa estava ajeitada, mas não parecia ser de uma daquelas malucas por limpeza. Uma vez ele havia saído com uma garota que parecia ter _TOC_*, com toda aquela mania de limpeza e simetria.

Como alguém podia se concentrar em sexo, quando tinha que se lembrar de não jogar a camisa pelo quarto? Não era como se a camisa fosse ficar por lá eternamente - ele ainda pretendia resgatá-la antes de ir embora.

"Essa é a minha família." - Bella tirou uma foto de dentro da gaveta do móvel em que ficava a televisão e a entregou a Edward, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

Ele viu Bella, com um garotinho em seu colo. Ele tinha um grande sorriso, e seu cabelo estava penteado para o lado. Um homem mais velho, de bigode, e usando um uniforme da polícia, estava abraçando uma mulher que lembrava muito Bella, mas tinha mais rugas, e era mais loira também. Um homem mais jovem, que devia ter a mesma idade que a dançarina, estava ao lado dela.

"Seu filho parece ser uma criança ótima."

"Ele é!" - Bella sorriu, de um jeito um tanto triste, e também um tanto orgulhoso, pegou a foto de volta, e se levantou para guardá-la na mesma gaveta de onde ela havia sido tirada.

"Esse cara da foto... É o pai dele?"

"Não!" - Bella riu - "Esse é o Tyler. Ele é só... Um grande amigo."

"Um grande amigo tipo..."

"Tipo só um amigo mesmo." - Bella sorriu - "Digamos que... Entre nós dois, ele iria preferir sair com você."

"Ah... Certo. Acho melhor você contar para ele que eu prefiro sair com você." - Edward riu, afastando uma mecha do cabelo de Bella, quando ela veio se sentar ao lado dele outra vez - "Eu gosto mais de bailarinas." - Ele brincou e os dois acabaram rindo.

"Falando nisso, amanhã a coreógrafa vai escolher os papéis. As meninas estão agitadíssimas! Parece que _Chatéssica_ quer ser a substituta de Victória."

"_Chatéssica_?" - Edward riu.

"É assim que as outras bailarinas chamam Jéssica Stanley. Pelas costas, é claro."

"Você quer mesmo conversar sobre trabalho?" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella.

"Desculpa..."

"Tudo bem." - Ele sorriu torto - "Eu sei que provoco esse efeito meio desconcertante nas mulheres."

"Você tem mesmo que fazer uma piadinha todas as vezes?"

"Desculpa, eu falei sem pensar." - Edward se aproximou mais - "Vamos fazer assim? Você me mantém ocupado, e eu não falo mais besteiras." - Edward sorriu, antes de beijá-la novamente.  
>E eles se beijaram até que precisassem quebrar o beijo, para poder respirar. Então Edward apoiou sua testa contra a de Bella e riu baixinho.<p>

"Você não vai fazer outra piadinha, não é?" - Bella perguntou, sem abrir os olhos.

"Não. Eu só estava pensando que amanhã vou ter que te mandar o mesmo cartão de outro dia: você vale o trabalho. Todas as vezes."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

*****_**TOC: Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo**_. É um transtorno de ansiedade, caracterizado por pensamentos obsessivos e compulsivos, no qual o indivíduo tem comportamentos considerados estranhos para a sociedade, e até para a própria pessoa. Normalmente são ideias exageradas e irracionais sobre saúde, higiene, organização, simetria e perfeição, com manias ou "rituais" incontroláveis.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Nossa, meninas! Como vocês são más com o Edwardzinho!**_

_**Ficaram todas bravas com a Bellinha porque ela cedeu ao rapaz.**_

_**Coitada da moça... Está toda carente, sozinha, tristinha... Aparece o Edward falando "deixa eu te dar um pouco de carinho" e vocês ainda querem que ela seja forte?**_

_**Rsrsrs**_

_**Ok, não vou ficar me defendendo demais, porque, se com um beijo vocês já ficaram bravas, nem quero ver hoje!**_

_**Relaxem: Ainda tem muita, muita, muita água para rolar debaixo dessa ponte. E não, a Bella não está apaixonada pelo Edward. Mesmo.**_

_**Agora vou responder suas reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**AH! OBRIGADA PORQUE JÁ PASSAMOS DAS 50 REVIEWS! MUITO OBRIGADA POR ESTAREM ACOMPANHANDO A HISTÓRIA E ME DEIXANDO SABER O QUE PENSAM SOBRE ELA.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Tatiana Campello: **__E não é? Vê se aparece um Edward na minha casa querendo me dar um colo? Não aparece!_

_**Rosanatecshu: **__Ih, menina... Eu acho que... Vai ter que esperar até quarta. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Oi, Tia Carol! Seja bem-vinda._

_**Maah: **__O Edward bate e assopra, bate e assopra... E mesmo assim consegue convencer a todas. Também, neh? Com aquela carinha, aqueles olhinhos... Quem aguenta? Quem?_

_**MahMasen: **__Ai, Gosh! Calma! Teve mais uns beijinhos aí, mas... Ele ainda não foi embora, neh? Então... Até quarta-feira. Rsrsrs_

_**Janicee: **__Bella resistiu bravamente! Não é a tôa que o Edward até estranhou._

_**Sofia – pt: **__Menina... Não fica brava com a Bella. É o Edward! Não é fácil raciocinar na presença daquilo tudo! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Mas ela não vai conseguir trazer o Jack logo no primeiro pagamento, não. Tem os empréstimos que ela precisou fazer para se mudar, e também tem a estrutura que ela precisa para cuidar do menino em Las Vegas. No primeiro pagamento não, com certeza._

_**Carol01: **__Mulher adora homem cafajeste! Confirmado por qualquer psicólogo! Nós somos muito bestas mesmo, não é?_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Acho que o Dom Juan nem se lembra de que tem sentimentos. Quem sabe a Bella o faça lembrar?_

_**Deh Cullen: **__E o que eu aprontaria? A Bella aparecendo grávida outra vez? Não... Coitada da moça! Seria muito trauma para ela._

_**Gporazza: **__Mas a Bella não caiu na lábia do Edward. Ele disse que só quer curtir o momento e ela concordou que é uma boa ideia. Ela está sabendo bem onde está se metendo. Prometo!_


	6. Capítulo 5

**PEQUENOS REPAROS**

**Capítulo 5**

Nem o barulho de um animado grupo de amigos, chegando à casa vizinha, pôde interrompê-los. Eles tinham pressa. Ou melhor, urgência.

Edward tentava encontrar um ponto em que ele não fizesse Bella querer fugir, mas que também não fosse devagar demais. Sua mão percorria o corpo da dançarina, e seus lábios não deixavam os dela.

Ela também queria. Ele podia sentir. Mas Edward ainda procurava pelo momento perfeito, em que ele poderia ousar, sem que Bella se assustasse e o fizesse parar.

Porque ele não estava mais em condições de parar.

Ele segurou a gola da blusa que Bella estava usando, e então foi correndo seus dedos, lentamente, pelo decote que se formava no fim dela, deixando que seus dedos esbarrassem de leve na pele, chegando aos botões que fechavam toda a frente.

Edward se afastou devagar até que pudesse olhar para Bella. Sua respiração estava irregular e sua boca avermelhada, seu peito subia e descia acelerado, e ela o encarou de volta, quase se perdendo na profundidade que os olhos verdes dele apresentavam naquele momento.

"Posso?" - Ele perguntou. Sua mão sobre o primeiro botão da blusa.

"Pode." - Ela assentiu, e Edward começou a abrir os botões, um a um, devagar, se concentrando em cada centímetro de pele que vinha surgindo diante de seus olhos.

"Você é muito linda..." - Ele disse baixinho, enquanto afastava a blusa, agora totalmente aberta. Ele não a tirou, mas aproveitou para percorrer seus dedos pela pele lisa e macia, tão branca quanto leite, que Bella tinha - "Muito linda."

"Minha vez." - Bella tomou coragem, e pousou suas duas mãos sobre o peito de Edward, bem onde começavam os botões da camisa dele - "Posso?"

"Por favor..." - Ele sorriu torto. Sua voz mais rouca do que nunca.

Bella fez o mesmo caminho que Edward havia feito, abrindo botão por botão, até que a camisa dele estivesse totalmente aberta. Ela parou um segundo, parecendo pensar se devia tirá-la ou não, então Edward tomou a iniciativa e a tirou, ele mesmo.

Bella sorriu, mordendo seu lábio inferior, explorando o peito definido que ele tinha com suas duas mãos. Não era forte demais, nem musculoso demais, mas com certeza ele havia gasto algumas boas horas em uma academia para conseguir aquilo.  
>"Acho melhor nós irmos para o quarto." - Bella finalmente convidou, baixinho, ainda dividida entre a vergonha de estar dizendo aquilo, e a necessidade de aproveitar aquele momento.<p>

Edward apenas assentiu, com aquele seu sorriso, e então depositou um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

"Não precisa ficar com vergonha." - Ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la novamente. Dessa vez, na boca - "É só me dizer tudo o que você gosta."

Bella sorriu para a frase dele. "Dizer tudo o que ela gostava". O que ela iria dizer? Ela era nova nessa coisa de "apenas prazer". Ela gostava de ser acariciada, ela gostava da forma como Jacob sempre sussurrava promessas de amor eterno (mesmo que ela tivesse descoberto depois que ele nunca as cumpriria), ela gostava de "fazer amor"…

Ela não queria dizer do que gostava. Ela queria que Edward lhe mostrasse do que deveria gostar.

"Eu preferia ser surpreendida." - Ela respondeu baixinho, morrendo de vergonha de olhá-lo.

"Então vem." - Edward beijou o pescoço de Bella antes de se levantar, e estendeu a sua mão. Ela o olhou, e então colocou sua mão sobre a dele. Edward sorriu e depositou um beijo sobre a mão da garota - "Eu vou dar o meu melhor."

Os dois andaram até o quarto e Bella acendeu um abajur que ficava na escrivaninha, bem ao lado de sua cama. Era um quarto simples, não muito grande, e também sem muitas coisas - exatamente como Edward teria imaginado.

O que ele realmente não contava, era com uma cama de solteiro. O que ele faria em uma cama de solteiro com Isabella? Ele mal cabia - sozinho - em uma cama de solteiro, desde que era um adolescente.

"Algo errado?" - Bella perguntou quando percebeu que ele não havia se movido da porta.  
>"Não." - Ele sorriu e andou até ela - "Nada errado. Tudo perfeito." - Edward passou a mão pela cintura de Bella e voltou a beijá-la. As mãos dela correndo imediatamente para o cabelo dele.<p>

Ele mesmo abriu o próprio cinto e a própria calça jeans, que não se moveu muito, já que era de um modelo ajustado. Foi Edward também quem finalmente decidiu tirar a blusa de Bella.

Ela usava uma calça estilo bailarina, daquelas molinhas, fluída nas pernas, amarradas por um cordão na cintura. Edward não parou de beijá-la quando brincou um pouco com o laço do cordão, e então o puxou devagar, soltando-o.

Ele andou, se sentando na beirada da cama, trazendo Bella pela mão.

"Vem cá..." - Ele chamou baixinho, puxando-a para cima de si. Ela colocou um dos joelhos no colchão, se ajeitando, para manter suas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo de Edward, enquanto os dois voltavam a se beijar.

Ele tirou o sutiã de Bella, e depois a deitou na cama, se afastando por um momento, para tirar a própria calça.

"Camisinha, camisinha..." - Bella gemeu, meio sem fôlego, quando Edward se deitou sobre ela.

"Você tem?" - Ele perguntou.

"Não. Eu não estava bem... preparada para isso."

"Tudo bem. Eu devo ter na carteira." - Edward se afastou e procurou sua carteira no bolso da calça. Bella olhou suas costas, enquanto ele se movia e suspirou, tentando não se arrepender do que estava fazendo - "Achei!" - Ele se virou, sorrindo, mostrando uma fileira com três ou quatro pacotinhos - "O que?" - Ele riu da forma como os olhos de Bella se arregalaram um pouco - "Eu sou um homem prevenido. E bem disposto."

Ele voltou para a cama, se deitando sobre Bella, tentando não colocar todo o seu peso sobre ela, se mantendo um pouquinho afastado para acariciar o rosto dela - "Quer me ajudar a pôr?"

"Eu não sei se sei fazer isso." - Ela confessou.

"Eu te ensino." - Ele sorriu antes de beijá-la - "Só relaxa." - Edward sussurrou enquanto passava a beijar o pescoço de Bella - "Vai ser ótimo. Eu prometo."

Bella não sabia muito bem como agir no princípio, mas foi fácil ir se soltando, conforme Edward ia realmente lhe surpreendendo com cada gesto, carinho, posição nova que lhe apresentava. Eles ainda tinham uma noite toda pela frente e Bella já havia percebido: ela podia gostar dessa história de "só prazer". Afinal, se "dias bons" se resumiam a isso, não era de se admirar que Edward gostasse tanto.

"Hum..." - Bella gemeu baixinho, e se ajeitou contra o peito de Edward. Seu corpo estava tão calmo, tão relaxado, que ela demorou um segundo para perceber o que havia feito - "Ai, desculpa." - Ela tentou se afastar, mas não havia tanto espaço disponível para isso na cama.

"Porque você está me pedindo desculpa?" - Edward estranhou.

"Ai, desculpa..." - Ela repetiu, ainda mais sem graça, e sem saber o que fazer - "É que eu não sei muito bem como agir."

"É só agir do jeito que você estiver com vontade de agir." - Edward sorriu - "Se você quiser se deitar em meu peito, não tem problema nenhum."  
>Bella apenas sorriu para ele, ainda meio sem graça, mas voltou a se deitar no peito de Edward, se ajeitando, como havia feito alguns instantes antes.<p>

"Afinal, eu te prometi um pouquinho de carinho, não foi?" - Edward brincou, afagando o cabelo de Bella devagar.

"Então..." - Bella mordeu o lábio, insegura com tantas perguntas que, de repente, haviam se alojado em sua mente - "Você vai ficar?"

"Ficar?"

"É." - Bella continuava deitada no peito de Edward, sem olhá-lo - "Eu posso dormir, que você não vai fugir durante a noite?"

"E porque eu fugiria de você?" - Edward riu - "Eu acho que nós dois ainda podemos nos divertir tanto."

"Desculpa te fazer tanta pergunta, mas é que ainda sou nova nessa coisa toda. E, como você é assim... Quase um expert, eu achei que era melhor me atualizar."

"Sem problemas." - Edward sorriu, apesar de Bella não estar olhando para seu rosto.

"E agora? O que nós dois fazemos?"

"Como assim?"

"O que acontece amanhã? Quais são as regras? Eu finjo que não te conheço, ou nós agimos como namoradinhos? Ou simplesmente fingimos que nada disso aconteceu, e continuamos agindo como estávamos agindo?"

"Já disse: age como você estiver com vontade de agir. Eu só não gosto de cobrança. Agora, beijo..." - Edward ergueu um pouquinho o rosto de Bella e depositou um beijo entre os lábios dela - "Carinho, sexo... Tudo isso, eu adoro. E você pode me dar sempre que quiser."

"Pelo menos, você é bastante sincero comigo." - Bella riu - "Eu gosto disso. Melhor do que ficar me prometendo o mundo, e depois ir embora para a Europa, não é?"

"Está falando do pai do seu filho?"

"Estou..." - Bella assentiu, com um suspiro - "Mas nem sei por que é que estou falando dele logo agora. Com tanta coisa melhor para fazer."

"Concordo." - Edward sussurrou, com aquele seu sorriso torto, antes de beijá-la - "Concordo plenamente."

Os dois foram se beijando, se beijando, até que Edward aproveitou a posição em que estavam e puxou Bella para cima dele, acomodando seu quadril ao dela, colocando as pernas dela ao lado de seu corpo.

"Edward..." - Ela resfolegou baixinho. Seria necessária muita inocência para que ela não soubesse o que ele estava esperando e ela não estava acostumada a comandar nada. Jacob gostava de comandar as coisas e Mike... Eles não eram muito de variar - "Eu..."

"Shh..." - Ele acariciou o rosto dela - "Relaxa. O que você ainda não souber, eu ensino. Eu gosto de ensinar. E você já me mostrou que aprende rápido." - Ele depositou um beijo no ombro dela - "Aliás... Eu acho que você precisa pegar outra camisinha aí na sua mesa."

"Edward..." - Ela riu baixinho.

"Anda." - Ele brincou, apertando a cintura de Bella.

Depois de muita "diversão", os dois acabaram pegando no sono. Bella poderia dizer que estava exausta. Mas, com certeza, não diria isso em tom de reclamação.

Ela riu baixinho ao acordar e ver que os pés de Edward estavam para fora da cama, e então se apoiou no peito dele para poder olhá-lo.

"Do que você está rindo?" - Ele tinha um biquinho e correu os dedos por seu cabelo, seus olhos praticamente fechado.

"Acho que a cama é muito pequena para você."

"É. Sobre isso... Hoje à noite você vai conhecer a minha casa, está bem?"

"Hoje à noite?"

"Hu-hum." - Edward sorriu torto - "Ou você vai me dispensar? Já vou avisando que não estou acostumado." - Ele brincou e Bella riu, voltando a se deitar.

"Desse jeito vou acabar perdendo rendimento no trabalho." - Bella riu e então se afastou em um salto - "Que horas são?"

"Sei lá. Por quê?"

"Por quê? Edward, eu tenho ensaio!"

"Calma..." - Edward a segurou pela cintura, quando Bella tentou se levantar - "Prometo que o seu chefe não vai reclamar do atraso."

"Para com isso, vai. A coreógrafa vai me matar se eu chegar atrasada!"

"Está bem." - Edward fez um biquinho a soltá-la - "Depois fica me perguntando se eu vou embora durante a noite. Agora está aí: me expulsando."

"Hey!" - Bella riu - "Achei que o combinado fosse não ter cobranças."

"Hum... É... Você aprende rápido demais."

"Ah, é?"

"É!" - Edward assentiu, se aproximando para beijá-la - "Ainda vamos nos divertir muito, menina."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Edward! Por Deus! Onde você estava? Sua empregada me ligou, dizendo acreditar que você tivesse sido sequestrado!" - James respirou mais aliviado quando viu o sócio entrando pela porta de sua sala.

"Que drama é esse?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente à mesa de James.

"Ela chegou e você não estava. E, convenhamos, ela está acostumada a encontrar mulheres na sua cama, mas dificilmente a cama vazia e arrumada. Aí, parece que a sua irmã ligou, disse que não estava conseguindo falar no celular..."

"Ah, acabou a bateria." - Edward respondeu displicentemente, enquanto se espreguiçava.

"E será que eu posso saber onde é que o senhor estava?"

"Adivinha?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Com a bailarina." - James revirou os olhos - "Claro! Não sei como não pensei nela antes. Já devia ter procurado o telefone dela nos arquivos e te encontrado."

"O que aconteceu com o resto do mundo, hein? Vocês estão muito estressados hoje. Um dia tão bonito!"

"Um dia lindo, Edward Cullen. Mas agora é melhor você fazer algumas ligações e avisar que está aqui, antes que acabem acionando a polícia para te encontrar."

"Está bem, está bem... Eu faço o que vocês quiserem hoje. O meu dia começou bem demais para me estressar com qualquer coisa."

"Está bem, Edward: pode me contar. Eu sei que você está louco para compartilhar sobre a sua nova conquista."

"Eu?" - Edward sorriu cinicamente - "A única coisa que vou compartilhar com você, James, é que essa menina... Ela vale a pena. Eu acho que ainda vou sumir de casa assim... uns bons dias." - Edward riu ao se levantar - "Agora eu vou avisar Alice que estou vivo, e aproveitar para pedir que ela não me ligue em horários inconvenientes por, pelo menos, uma semana."

"E o que seriam horários inconvenientes para você?"

"Inconvenientes para mim não. Inconvenientes para a Isabella, quando ela estiver comigo, nós estivermos ocupados, ela precisar dormir..."

"Ah, ela precisar dormir..."

"James, Isabella trabalha. E, falando nisso, ela é uma funcionária muito correta e profissional."

"Estou vendo: dormindo com o patrão?"

"Hey! Victória também dorme com o patrão dela, viu? Você adora esquecer isso, não é?"

"É diferente. Eu e a Vic somos casados. Não é só uma aventura."

"Pelo menos, até agora, a Bella não tentou usar do meu interesse por ela para conseguir nada na companhia."

"A Vic não me usou para conseguir nada na companhia."

"Claro que não. Assim como as outras garotas com quem você sai para tomar um drink, também não estão interessadas em conseguir um papel melhor, não é?"

"E a sua Isabella não gostaria de conseguir um papel melhor?"

"Acredite se quiser, nós não falamos sobre isso. E, como a escolha dos papéis é hoje, se ela queria me pedir alguma coisa nesse sentido, já ficou tarde demais."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olááá, menininhas!**_

_**Como estão vocês?**_

_**A Bella? A Bella está muito bem. Se é que vocês não notaram... Rsrsrs**_

_**Não há muito mais o que ser dito.**_

_**Vocês não concordam comigo?**_

_**Pois é.**_

_**É por isso que eu estou indo responder as lindas reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos na sexta-feira?**_

_**Então... Até!**_

_**E... REVIEWS.**_

_**Vanessa Dark**: Eu não sei se eles vão "se permitir" se apaixonar um pelo outro, mas, permitindo ou não, eles vão. Hehehe_

_**Rosana Tecshu**: Ah, mas não escapa, hein? Não escapa e não escapou! E... Não conta para ninguém, mas eu acho que a Bella bem gostou de não ter escapado do Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol01**: hum... Essa Bella é boba não! Cordeirinho esperto!_

_**Isa Alonso**: não, o Jack não vai demorar tanto assim a aparecer. Ele vai demorar para se mudar para Vegas, mas ele passa por aqui antes da mudança definitiva._

_**Belle**: que isso, mulher? Achou que a Bella foi muito devagar? Bom, ela mandou dizer que foi só porque você insistiu muito que ela levou o Edward para o quarto dela. Rsrsrs_

_**Sam Moscovitz**: Jack ainda demora a se mudar para Las Vegas. Mas logo a Bella vai vistar o bebê lindo._

_**Tatiana Campello**: nunca diga nunca! A esperança é a última que morre!_

_**Sofia - pt**: ah, o Edward é uma mau caminho inteiro! E é exatamente o fato de a Bella ser uma pessoa complexa, com assunto e tudo mais, que está fazendo o Edward permitir que ela vá ficando, entrando na vida dele..._

_**Maah**: É isso aí! Não é porque a Bella é mulher que ela não pode curtir uns bons dias!_

_**Na Cullen**: Tyler é um bom companheiro - ninguém pode negar! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: não que a Bella saiba-saiba mesmo onde está se metendo, mas ela está pronta para aceitar seja lá o que for. Mas o Edward também não sabe onde está se metendo. Tudo... "ainda" rsrsrs_

_**DayDreeamer**: Não entendi porque você quer chacoalhar a Bella. É porque ela beijou o Edward, ou porque não beijou no primeiro minuto? Como diria Alice em seu momento terapia: fale mais sobre isso._

_**Janicee**: Acho que as outras meninas estão começando a aceitar melhor a ideia. Estão se acostumando. Rsrsrs_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 6**

_"Alô?"_

"Mãe! Sou eu!" - Bella ligou para Forks assim que Edward a deixou no teatro.

_"Bella? Você não ligou ontem. Fiquei preocupada!"_

"Desculpa, mãe. Me enrolei com umas coisas..."

_"Mal chegou na cidade grande e já está assim?"_- Renée riu - _"Não vai virar uma dessas loucas estressadas, não é?"_

"Espero que não..." - Bella riu sem humor.

_"Arrume um namorado: sempre é bom para relaxar!"_

"Mãe!"

_"Ah, Isabella! Você não é mais nenhuma criança, filha. E o Jack precisa de um pai."_

"O Jack já tem um pai."

_"Tem? Mais ou menos, não é? Não sei se podemos considerar o Jacob um pai, na essência da palavra."_

"Falando no meu filho, mãe..."

_"Já sei, já sei: louca para falar com ele, não é?"_- Renée sorriu do outro lado da linha - _"Ele está lá fora com o Tyler. Os dois estão treinando baseball."_

"O Tyler está aí? Ah... Será que eu posso falar com os dois?"

_"Claro que sim. Eu vou chamar..."_- Renée suspirou e então voltou a chamar -** "**_Filha?"_

"Oi, mãe."

_"Eu quero que você saiba que estou muito orgulhosa de você. Sei que não está sendo fácil ficar longe do Jack, mas pode ter certeza que nós vamos cuidar dele direitinho, até você vir buscá-lo."_

"Obrigada, mãe..."

_"Não tem de que. Agora eu vou chamar mesmo."_

"Obrigada." - Bella riu.

_"Mamããã!"_- Jack veio gritando lá de fora e Bella riu, sabendo que ele estava se aproximando - _"Mamã!"_

"Oi, gatinho! Como é que você está?"

_"Eu tava lá fola jogando com o Tio Tyle!"_

"E quem ganhou?"

_"Eu!" _- Bella podia até imaginar Jack pulando, com sua mãozinha para cima, todo feliz por ter ganhado de Tyler. Embora ela soubesse que o amigo devia ter deixado que o garoto ganhasse.

"Meu campeão! Quando você crescer, vamos procurar um time para você jogar!"

_"Eu quelo jogar no Mariners!"_

"Então pronto! Está decidido!" - Bella riu.

"Vai demorar muito para você se trocar?" - A coreógrafa apareceu ao lado de Bella e quase a assustou.

"Ah... Não..." - Ela respondeu, tapando o telefone com a mão.

"Ótimo. Eu quero todo mundo no palco em quinze minutos." - A coreógrafa disse, antes de simplesmente se virar e sair.

_"O que foi, mamã?"_

"Filho, a mamãe precisa trabalhar agora. Você sabe que quanto mais a mamãe trabalhar, mais rápido nós vamos ficar juntos de novo, não é?"

_"Bem deplessa!"_

"Bem depressa, meu lindo." - Bella assentiu - "Agora deixa a mamãe falar com o Tio Tyler um minutinho."

_"Tio, mamã quer falar."_

"Tchau, príncipe."

_"Tchau, mamã!"_

_"Hey, sua sumida! Como você está?"_- Tyler atendeu o telefone, com sua costumeira animação.

"Ty, ouve depressa: eu não posso falar agora, porque preciso estar no palco em quinze minutos. Ouve: eu preciso te contar uma coisa, sobre uma pessoa que conheci aqui. Mas é segredo. Não diz nada para ninguém! Eu te ligo amanhã e te conto tudo, está bem?"

_"Ah, meu Deus... Sua Isabella, danada! Está bem! Eu não digo nada, mas vê se não demora para ligar, que eu já estou morrendo de curiosidade!"_

Bella se despediu do amigo, e mais uma vez de seu filho, antes de sair correndo para o palco. Felizmente, ela havia vindo com uma roupa apropriada para o ensaio desde sua casa.

"Ok, estão todas aqui?" - A coreógrafa correu os olhos pelas garotas, paradas em suas marcas habituais no palco - "Antes de começarmos o ensaio, eu vou anunciar os papéis. E hoje mesmo vamos começar a ensaiar com as marcas corretas."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Edward sorriu ao ver Bella saindo pela porta do camarim, mas logo percebeu que ela parecia furiosa.

"Hey! O que foi?" - Ele segurou a garota pelo braço, fazendo-a parar.

"Diz que você não teve nada a ver com isso!" - Bella o encarou, e Edward se sentiu sendo fuzilado.

"Com isso o que?"

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando!"

"Não, eu não sei." - Edward ficou realmente surpreso com a acusação de Bella.

"Jura?" - Bella insistiu, tentando controlar o seu tom - "Jura que você não sabe do que estou falando?"

"Talvez, se você me contar do que é que está falando, eu possa responder melhor."

"Da escolha dos papéis." - Bella suspirou devagar.

"E o que tem a escolha dos papéis?" - Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram um pouco, diante de alguma compreensão - "Você está tendo algum problema com a coreógrafa? É isso?"

"Não!"

"Então o que foi?"

"Ela me escolheu como substituta de Victória."

"Mesmo?" - Edward sorriu e então tentou ficar sério novamente - "Acho que agora estou realmente confuso. Isso não devia ser uma coisa boa? Eu achei que ser substituta do papel principal fosse algo bom para você."

"E é!"

"Então por que é que você ficou tão brava com isso?"

"Você pediu isso a ela?"

"Mas é claro que não. Se a coreógrafa escolheu você, é porque ela achou que você é capaz."

"Você não pediu mesmo?"

"Não!" - Edward afirmou.

"Ai, obrigada." - Bella sorriu, mas com uma mistura de careta culpada - "E desculpa... É que essa Jéssica! Ela me tira do sério! Ela ficou falando que eu só consegui o papel por sua causa, que obviamente você tinha pedido para a coreógrafa me escolher, porque eu não tenho realmente nenhuma condição de ser a substituta... Perdi o limite. Desculpa..."

"Não vou negar que já pedi alguns favores à coreógrafa. Mas ela sempre deixou muito claro que não escolheria alguém sem nenhuma condição só para me agradar. E, no seu caso, eu não pedi nada. De verdade. Até porque, você também não me pediu nada."

"E nem vou pedir. Não quero ganhar nada que possa ser tomado de mim depois. Quero conquistar o que for capaz de conquistar por mim mesma. Não quero que você tenha nada para me jogar na cara."

"Eu não vou jogar nada na sua cara." - Edward se defendeu.

"Prefiro não me arriscar..." - Bella deu de ombros.

"Está bem." - Edward suspirou, e empurrou um sorriso para fora - "Vamos esquecer isso? Você conseguiu o papel, foi por causa da sua própria capacidade, e você devia estar feliz! Que tal se nós saíssemos para comemorar? Ah, aliás... Se eu me lembro bem, parece que nós combinamos de você conhecer a minha casa hoje, não foi?"

"Combinamos?" - Bella desviou o olhar, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

"Eu me lembro muito bem, mocinha." - Edward sorriu ainda mais, se aproximando de Bella, para beijá-la - "Nós estávamos em sua cama."

"Edward... Aqui não..."

"E por que não?"

**"**Já não basta o que estão falando? Você ainda quer mais motivo?"

**"**Isabella, eu vou te contar uma coisa: as pessoas falarão de qualquer forma. E, já que falarão de qualquer forma, nós devíamos, pelo menos, aproveitar. Afinal, qual é a vantagem de não nos beijarmos aqui, se a Jéssica vai falar que você só conseguiu o papel por minha causa?"

**"**Eu não queria que as pessoas pensassem isso de mim."

**"**_As pessoas_não pensam isso de você. Jéssica só está..."

**"**Com ciúmes?" - Bella riu sem humor - "É. Eu acho que ela não entendeu muito bem a parte de não se envolver, não é? Porque ela costuma agir como se fosse sua dona."

**"**Mas eu não tenho dona. Eu tenho... Concessões temporárias. E, no momento, ela foi cedida a você." - Edward sorriu torto, correndo um dedo pelo braço de Bella - "Não quer aproveitar da propriedade?"

**"**Você é muito cara de pau, sabia?" - Bella riu.

**"**Sabia. Sabia, sim." - Edward riu também.

**"**Bella?" - Ângela saiu do camarim - "Ah, que bom que você ainda está aí! Desculpa interromper." - Ela riu ao ver Edward - "É que você esqueceu o celular na sua bancada."

**"**Ai, meu Deus... Que cabeça a minha!" - Bella riu, pegando o telefone da mão de Ângela - "Obrigada, Ângela. É que eu saí tão..."

**"**Irritada? Também não era para menos. _Chatéssica _vem se superando a cada dia!"

**"**Ah, Ângela... Desculpa, eu nem te apresentei: esse é o Edward. Edward, essa é a Ângela."

**"**Acho que eu já te conheço de algum lugar..." - Ângela riu.

**"**Eu também acredito ter te visto dançar no outro dia." - Edward estendeu sua mão, para cumprimentar a dançarina.

**"**Bom... Eu vim só te devolver o celular mesmo. Fiquei feliz que você tenha conseguido o papel. Não deixe que essa louca te enlouqueça também: você mereceu!"

**"**Obrigada, Ângela." - Bella suspirou.

**"**Agora eu vou realmente indo. Boa noite... para vocês dois!"

**"**Obrigado, Ângela." - Edward assentiu.

**"**Até amanhã". - Bella acenou, enquanto a garota se afastava.

**"**Ela parece ser uma garota legal." - Edward comentou.

**"**Você vai tentar dormir com ela também?" - Bella perguntou, ainda de costas, sem olhar para ele.

**"**Por que? Está com ciúme?" - Ela podia ouvir o humor em sua voz.

**"**Não. Porque seria estranho. Só isso." - Bella deu de ombros, enquanto se virava - "Eu gosto dela, nós nos damos bem. Quem sabe até nos tornemos amigas de verdade. Só acho que seria estranho nós conversarmos sobre fazer sexo com o mesmo cara."

**"**Está bem, está bem." - Edward revirou os olhos cinicamente - "Eu não vou tentar nada com ela. Mas não se acostume com isso. Você já está ficando possessiva demais."

**"**Eu não estou ficando possessiva!" - Bella apertou os olhos - "Só não quero perder uma possível amizade com a Ângela. Você pode dormir com quem quiser!"

**"**Posso?" - Edward sorriu torto - "Então vamos logo, que eu estou com pressa. E eu tenho umas coisas novas para te ensinar."

**"**Edward!" - Bella ficou sem graça e ele riu, passando a mão pela cintura da garota e começando a andar em direção ao fim do corredor.

**"**E você fica muito bonitinha quando cora, sabia?" - Ele sorriu ao sussurrar no ouvido de Bella - "Adorável, com certeza."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Edward deu um telefonema rápido assim que entraram no carro e, quando eles chegaram ao apartamento, já havia uma bandeja de sushi, em forma de barco, arrumada na mesa baixa de centro.

Era um apartamento muito bonito, com uma decoração que deixava claro que seu morador era um homem. Sem frescuras, sem muitos objetos soltos, com tons escuros, neutros... Enfim, decoração de homem. Embora, provavelmente, tudo tivesse sido organizado por um profissional.

A sala ampla, muito aberta, com alguns quadros na parede - que Bella ficou se perguntando se deviam ser obras caras, de algum artista famoso de quem ela nunca havia ouvido sequer falar.

Uma senhora de uniforme entrou na sala, perguntou se eles precisariam de mais alguma coisa e Edward a dispensou, agradecendo pela mesa arrumada.

"Vem. Senta aqui." - Edward chamou, enquanto ele mesmo se sentava no tapete felpudo, à beira da mesa - "Você vai gostar do sushi: é o melhor de Las Vegas."

"Aposto que é." - Bella sorriu, um pouco sem graça por aquele contato tão superficial com a empregada de Edward. Ela mal havia lhes cumprimentado, com mera formalidade, e saiu sem qualquer contato real. Como se eles não fossem três pessoas, exatamente iguais.

"Eu só gosto de ter o melhor." - Ele afagou o rosto de Bella quando ela se sentou ao seu lado - "Você acha que consegue se virar com o hashi?" - Edward passou para Bella um par, preso por uma borracha, e Bella testou como isso facilitava o manuseio do talher.

"Acho que sim." - Ela assentiu, se esforçando para pegar o primeiro sushi. Foi difícil no começo, mas ela logo foi pegando o jeito. De verdade, a borrachinha facilitava muito as coisas. 

"Que tal um pouco de saquê?" - Edward ofereceu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e sorrindo torto.

"Só um pouco. Não vai me embebedar, não é?"

"Mas é claro que não." - Edward respondeu, em tom de cinismo, enquanto servia da garrafa no copinho de porcelana diante de Bella - "Mas, e então... No fim das contas, sabe que você não me disse se gostou de ter conseguido a vaga de substituta ou não."

**"**Claro que gostei!" - Bella sorriu - "Afinal, pode significar um pouco mais de trabalho, mas também significa um pouco mais de dinheiro. E, mais dinheiro significa que vou trazer o meu filho para Las Vegas mais rápido. E eu não vejo a hora de ter o meu filho aqui comigo."

**"**Eu acho tão bonito o jeito como você fala do seu filho, sabia? Vocês parecem ter uma relação muito forte."

**"**É difícil não ter. É o meu filho." - Bella deu de ombros - "Quando você tiver os seus filhos vai entender." - Ela sorriu, e Edward a acompanhou, embora ela notasse que o sorriso não havia chegado a seus olhos realmente - "O que foi?"

**"**Nada. Por quê?"

**"**Essa cara que você fez. O que foi? Você não quer ter filhos?"

**"**Eu adoraria."

**"**Então...?"

**"**Só não quero falar nisso agora." - Edward deu de ombros, e provou um pouco do saquê, parecendo querer encerrar o assunto.

**"**Tudo bem. Você ainda tem muito tempo." - Bella suspirou, provando outro pedaço de peixe também.

**"**Eu também tenho minhas histórias." - Edward comentou baixo, e Bella ficou em dúvida se ele queria que ela ouvisse ou não.

**"**Todo mundo tem..." - Bella deu de ombros - "Eu é que gosto de ficar falando das minhas em hora imprópria... Eu falo demais mesmo, não é? Tyler diz que é coisa de filha única. Porque eu não tinha com quem conversar durante a noite, então no outro dia queria falar o tempo todo. Ele sempre me perturbou com isso nos tempos da escola. Nem te conto o meu apelido!"

**"**Ah, conta!" - Edward sorriu, animado.

**"**Não!" - Bella riu.

**"**Foi você quem provocou, agora não vai contar?"

**"**Bella-Tagarela." - Ela falou rápido, esperando que ele não entendesse.

**"**Bella-Tagarela?" - Edward riu - "Mesmo? Isso é porque seu amigo não conhece as minhas irmãs! Você não conseguiria pronunciar meia dúzia de palavras se elas estivessem no mesmo recinto!"

"Hum!" - Bella fez uma careta ao provar o saquê - "Ai! Isso é forte!"

"É." - Edward riu - "Vê se vai com calma aí porque você não tem cara de quem está acostumada a beber."

"E não estou mesmo!" - Bella riu - "Quando eu dançava balé, tinha que ter praticamente uma vida de atleta: nada de beber, nada de fumar, dormir cedo, acordar cedo, manter a alimentação saudável... Aí eu engravidei, não podia fazer essas loucuras grávida. E então o bebê nasceu... E eu só queria ser um bom exemplo para o meu filho. Não podia fazer esse tipo de coisa na frente dele."

"Então... Você nunca tomou um porre?"

"Nunca! Dá para acreditar?"

"Não!" - Edward riu - "Mas, sendo assim, se você quiser ficar bêbada hoje, eu prometo que cuido de você e não abuso da sua embriaguez."

"Hoje não. Amanhã tenho ensaio."

"Você é responsável demais, Bella."

"Eu não tive escolha." - Ela meio que deu de ombros - "Eu cresci assim. O balé exigia uma disciplina que não me permitia fazer tudo que eu quisesse. E agora eu sou mãe. Não posso agir como se as minhas escolhas não afetassem a vida de mais ninguém. Já basta que estou fazendo tudo errado com você." - Bella riu - "Mas só estou me permitindo isso porque o meu filho está bem protegido, longe da minha loucura."

"Seguindo este raciocínio, você também pode beber: seu filho não precisa ficar sabendo. Já sei! Vamos deixar marcado para o fim de semana, quando vocês não tiverem ensaio."

"Vamos ver, está bem? Não sei se estou pronta."

"Deus..." - Edward riu sem humor - "Eu devia te levar para casa, sabia?"

"Me levar para casa? Agora?"

"É!"

"Por quê?"

"Porque você é o tipo de garota que merecia mais. Se eu acreditasse em relacionamentos convencionais e nessas histórias de almas gêmeas, eu diria que você é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que merecia ter uma alma gêmea. E casar, ter filhos lindos e morar em uma casinha branca, com cercadinho na frente e uma caixa do correio personalizada."

"Mas quem foi que te disse que eu quero tudo isso?" - Bella provocou, engolindo o restante de saquê que ainda estava em seu copo - "Já tentei essa coisa de relacionamentos convencionais e não sei se fui feita para isso. Não sei se sou capaz de aceitar um homem querendo comandar a minha vida, querendo se meter na maneira como devo educar meu filho, tendo ciúme da forma como eu cuido dele... Pra que?" - Bella deu de ombros, e então sorriu, partindo para cima de Edward.

"Bella..." - Ele sorriu, vendo-a se sentar sobre ele.

"Pra que tanto trabalho se nós podemos apenas nos divertir?" - Bella brincou com a gola da camisa de Edward - "Eu não sei se vou ter outra chance dessa, então... É melhor aproveitar, não é?"

"Mas a vida é mesmo muito irônica, não é? A única garota que não merecia um relacionamento assim, foi a única capaz de realmente entender o que eu tenho para oferecer?"

"Então talvez eu seja a única garota que mereça um relacionamento assim." - Bella sorriu - "Além disso, eu odeio que me desafiem. E eu não gostei nada do jeito como você disse que eu sou responsável demais."

"E eu estou começando a achar que consegui te deixar bêbada com um copinho de saquê." - Edward riu.

"Não. Eu não estou bêbada." - Bella segurou a nuca de Edward, brincando com as pontas dos dedos no cabelo dele - "Só estou aproveitando meu momento aventura. Digamos que... Minha concessão temporária foi cedida a você. Não vai querer aproveitar da propriedade?"

"Você aprende rápido demais." - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair no rosto de Bella.

"É o que acontece quando se tem um bom professor." - Ela sorriu, antes de unir seus lábios aos dele.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**_Olá, meninas!_**

**_Sei que vocês ficaram todas morrendo de inveja da Bella (e confesso: eu também)_**

**_Não fiquem tão nervosas sobre o futuro! Os dois estão se dando bem, curtindo a vida, beijando, é... E tudo mais que você já sabem._**

**_Hoje dei uma atrasadinha, por conta do trabalho, mas na semana que vem devo estar mais calma._**

**_Vejo vocês na segunda._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Bom fim de semana._**

**_E eu vou responder suas reviews, ok?_**

**_Beijos_**

_**Rosana Torres Rosanatecshu**: o Edward dispensas as cobranças. Se a Bella souber se comportar, talvez ele a deixe ir ficando._

_**Vanessa Dark**: lá vem vocés, querendo adivinhar as coisas. O Jack ainda demora um pouco a visitar Las Vegas, mas... Quem sabe?_

_**Carol Machado**: Oh, Tia Carol da Lily! Não chama a Bella de bandida! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: Dois complicados juntos, neh? Vamos ver no que vai dar._

_**Deh Cullen**: será que, será que, será que... Ai, mas quanta pergunta! Relaxa aí e espera. Autora apressada. Acostumou a comandar as histórias agora fica nervosa em não ter o controle, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Ai, quem liga para Chatéssica quando se está na cama com Edward Cullen? Rsrsrs_

_**Belle**: o Edward está se achando mesmo! Mas também, neh... Como não se achar? Rsrsrs_

_**Maah**: ué, mas o Edward só prometeu dar o melhor, gente! O que é que tem nisso? Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: olha lá! Nem precisa do Don Juan ao vivo para ficar toda derretida! E depois as meninas querem culpar a Bella por se deixar levar, sendo que ela está vendo ao vivo! E pegando ao vivo, beijando ao vivo..._

_**janicee**: Não, não. Ela resistiu até demais!_

_**DayDreeamer**: ah, para vai! Vai dizer que você não tinha corrido para os braços do Edward também?_

_**Na Cullen**: coitada da Victória, nada. Ela sabe muito bem o que o James apronta e está com ele por opção, para não perder o status de estrela._

_**Kellynha Cullen**: Hum... Edward, delícia, homem de verdade! A Bella está adorando tê-lo ao lado._

_**Gporazza**: Mas porque vocês tem tanta certeza de que a Bella é que vai sair machucada? Tudo bem, mulher sempre é mais boba, mas... Calma, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Yara Bastos**: Todas adora Edward Don Juan! Suas danadinhas! Rsrsrs - Ah! Já ia me esquecendo: Seja bem-vinda!_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 7**

_"Finalmente! Como ele é?"_ - Tyler atendeu o telefone, sem qualquer cerimônia.

"Ty!" - Bella riu.

_"Eu estou curioso e você me deixou esperando um dia inteiro! Porque não me ligou ontem à noite?"_

"Porque eu estava ocupada, Tyler Crowley!"

_"Meu Deus... Mas já? Uh, Isabella! Você não era assim antes de chegar à Las Vegas!"_

"Ai, Ty... Você acha que eu estou indo rápido demais? Eu devia ter sido mais difícil, não é?"

_"Depende."_

"Depende de que?"

_"Depende de vários fatores, Bells..."_

"Tipo quais?"

_"Primeiro: como ele é?"_

"Um cafajeste. Lindo feito um artista de cinema e já dormiu com metade das dançarinas de Las Vegas."

_"E o que você está fazendo com ele?"_

"Ai, Ty... Aproveitando a vida!" - Bella corou, embora o amigo não a estivesse vendo - "Quando é que eu vou ter outra chance como essa? Ele é lindo, e um _Don Juan_. Fala cada coisa, que me  
>deixa..."<p>

_"Apaixonada?"_

"Não! Ele não é o tipo de cara para se apaixonar e eu estou sabendo. E você sabe que eu também não estou querendo me apaixonar por ninguém. Aliás, é só por isso que eu me permiti... O que eu me permiti."

_"Vocês transaram?"_

"Ty..." - Bella sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

_"Vocês transaram!"_ - Tyler riu - _"Foi bom?"_

"Foi muito bom!" - Bella sorriu ao se lembrar.

_"Bells, você está sabendo no que está se metendo?"_

"Estou. Nada de cobranças, apenas dias bons." - Ela repetiu as frases de Edward.

_"E como vai ser quando vocês terminarem?"_

"Terminarmos o que? Nós nem começamos!"

_"E quando o Jack for morar com você?"_

"Ih, Ty... Até o Jack vir morar comigo, o Edward já vai ter dormido com mais umas cinco mulheres depois de mim."

_"E você não se importa?"_

"Ty... Eu fui a certinha a minha vida inteira! Essa é a primeira vez que eu estou me permitindo fazer algo fora dos padrões. Eu estou fazendo sexo sem compromisso, com um homem lindo, que está sendo totalmente sincero comigo e que me trata muito bem. Ele não quer nada sério, eu não quero nada sério, e está sendo bem gostoso, se você quer saber a verdade. Eu sei onde estou me metendo e, se não for agora, quando eu vou poder fazer isso? Você disse muito bem: eu vou trazer o Jack para morar comigo. Eu não vou poder colocar qualquer um dentro da minha casa quando ele estiver aqui!"

_"Você está levando um desconhecido para dentro da sua casa? Bella, isso é muito perigoso!"_

"Ah... Eu não te falei?"

_"Falou o que? Tem mais?"_

"É que ele não é bem um desconhecido. Ele... é o dono da produtora para a qual eu estou trabalhando."

_"Ele é o dono da produtora? Assim... seu chefe?"_

"Hu-Hum."

_"Ele é... rico?"_

"Ai, Ty... É, mas... Isso não tem nada a ver."

_"Lindo, rico, cafajeste, bom de cama... Você tem certeza que não está apaixonada?"_

"Certeza!"

_"E você sabe onde está se metendo?"_

"Já disse que sei!"

_"Ah, meu amor... Então, divirta-se! Que um homem desse, você não encontra nunca mais nessa vida!"_

"Ty..." - Bella riu.

_"É verdade, Bells! E você sabe! Tanto, que já está se divertindo com ele. Amiga, aproveite mesmo, e me mantenha bem informado - porque eu adoro um romance-aventura, cheio de desejo e falta de vergonha!"_

"Tyler Crowley!"

_"E não se preocupe: sua família jamais saberá por mim de sua versão Las Vegas, dançarina, dormindo com o chefe gostoso."_

"Ah, muito obrigada por seu apoio!"

_"Sempre à disposição, minha querida!"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bella bem que tentou se ater aos conselhos de Tyler, e se entregar ao que estava vivendo com Edward - dessem o nome que quisessem ao que os dois vinham vivendo.

Na verdade, eles estavam tendo uma semana ótima. Afinal, Bella poderia reclamar de tudo, menos de que Edward não soubesse cuidar de uma mulher. Ele era o cafajeste mais carinhoso de quem ela já tinha ouvido falar. Não que ela fosse exatamente uma especialista em cafajestes.

"Cansada?" - Ângela riu quando Bella chegou parecendo ter dormido muito pouco na noite anterior.

"É..." - Jéssica provocou da cadeira ao lado, escovando seu rosto com um pincel, que não devia ter maquiagem nenhuma - "Tem gente que não quer admitir, mas a verdade é que não aguenta o tranco dos ensaios."

"Não começa, Jéssica." - Bella suspirou de maneira cansada.

"Eu? Mas eu nem estava falando com você. Sinto muito se a carapuça serviu."

"Você é tão cínica, não é?"

"Eu?" - Jéssica riu sarcasticamente - "Olha só quem fala de cinismo! A garotinha virgem que ganhou flores por não transar com Edward Cullen! Você é que estava certa: você é bem diferente do que ele está acostumado. Porque ele está acostumado a controlar a situação, mas agora caiu nas garras de alguém que é muito mais esperta do que ele, não é?"

"Jéssica!" - Ângela bronqueou.

"Você já conseguiu a vaga de substituta... Qual será o próximo passo? Eu não me surpreenderia nem um pouquinho se você desse o golpe do baú completo nele."

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim!" - Bella se defendeu.

"E precisa saber? É só te olhar." - Jéssica deu de ombros - "Vamos ver, no fim das contas, quem vai ser a verdadeira piranha."

"Pára com isso, Jéssica!" - Ângela interrompeu a dançarina - "Vem, Bella: vamos para o palco."

"Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida. Eu e o Edward sabemos muito bem o que nós dois estamos fazendo!"

"Claro. Talvez eu é que seja muito burra mesmo. Esperta é você. Talvez... Até mais que esperta. Talvez... Profissional?"

"Jéssica! Para com isso!" - Ânegla se meteu outra vez - "O que é que você ganha em ser tão desagradável desse jeito?"

"É desagradável falar a verdade, Ângela? Se o que eu estou falando fosse mentira, a sua amiguinha estaria se defendendo sozinha. Não precisaria de você."

"Eu não tenho que me defender de você." - Bella tentava manter um tom controlado.

"Está certo. Você está certa." - Jéssica sorriu - "Para que ficar aqui falando, se as atitudes falam por você?"

"Pára com isso! Vem, Bella: vamos para o palco, pelo amor de Deus. Essa discussão não vai dar em nada."

"Isso! Vai para o palco! Tentar provar que você tem condições de manter a vaga que o Edward te deu." - Jéssica provocou.

"O Edward não me deu nada! A coreógrafa me escolheu porque quis!"

"Claro que sim." - Jéssica riu.

"Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?" - A coreógrafa parou diante da porta, colocando suas duas mãos na cintura.

"Nada." - Ângela respondeu rapidamente - "Nós já estávamos indo para o palco. Não é, Bella?"

"Claro..." - A voz da garota mal saiu.

"Isabella?" - A coreógrafa a chamou e ela parou - "Depois do ensaio eu quero falar com você. Me espera antes de sair, está bem?"

"Tudo bem." - Bella assentiu.

"Ah, mas eu ia ficar tão feliz se a justiça fosse feita."

"Está falando de que, senhorita Stanley?" - A coreógrafa encarou a dançarina.

"Nada não..." - Jéssica sorriu - "Outros assuntos que estávamos aqui conversando."

Bella tentou empurrar o assunto de lado e se concentrar no ensaio, mas estava difícil fingir que a coreógrafa não a estava esperando para uma conversa sobre sabe-se lá o que.

E se Edward tivesse mentido? E se ele tivesse, sim, pedido que a coreógrafa lhe desse a vaga de substituta? E se agora a coreógrafa tivesse percebido que Bella não era mesmo capaz de seguir no papel?

Ou talvez, Edward não tivesse mesmo pedido, mas a coreógrafa tivesse percebido seu erro em escolher Bella como substituta.

"Podemos falar agora, senhorita Swan?"

"Claro." - Ela tentou não parecer tão nervosa.

"Eu preciso que você vá até o escritório falar com o pessoal do RH, está bem?"

"Do RH?"

"Isso. Eu preciso que você assine algumas coisas por causa da vaga de substituta. Também tem as mudanças no seu contrato, inclusive na parte do pagamento. E, como suas responsabilidades aumentaram, nós costumamos conceder um adiantamento."

"Um adiantamento?"

"Fim de semana que vem você também está de folga. Espero que ver seu filho seja um estímulo para termos ensaios cada vez melhores." - A coreógrafa sorriu.

"Ah, meu Deus... Obrigada!" - Os olhos de Bella já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu estou muito satisfeita com o seu trabalho, Isabella. E nós, como companhia, temos a política de trabalhar com pessoas que também estejam satisfeitas."

"Claro."

"Você sabe o endereço do escritório, não é?"

"Sei. Sei sim." - Bella sorriu.

"Ótimo. Se você puder ir ainda hoje."

"Claro. Eu vou assim que sair daqui!"

"Então você está dispensada do segundo ensaio. Mas é só por hoje. Amanhã eu quero você aqui no primeiro horário."

"Sim, senhora."

"E... Isabella, eu posso te fazer um pedido?"

"Claro."

"Não deixe que nada tire seu foco. Principalmente o Edward. Você pode fazer coisas com o seu corpo que metade das garotas aqui não podem nem sonhar em fazer. Eu acho que não preciso te ensinar como a dança exige esforço, dedicação, e muito, muito foco. Não deixe que nada atrapalhe você. Porque você pode chegar muito longe."

"Ah... Obrigada?"

"Eu sei que se conselho fosse bom, ninguém dava: vendia. Mas eu já estou aqui há bastante tempo para saber como eu perdi uma das melhores. E eu não quero perder outra."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Bella?" - Edward surgiu de dentro de uma sala, assim que viu a bailarina sair do elevador - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Pode relaxar, que eu não vim atrás de você." - Bella riu - "Eu preciso assinar alguma coisa com o RH."

"Ah..."

"Achou que eu tinha vindo te procurar, é?"

"Fiquei com medo!" - Ele riu - "Eu disse à Alice que você não era uma dessas loucas que começam a perseguir as pessoas. E detesto quando ela descobre que me enganei."

"Eu não sou uma louca!" – Bella protestou.

"Foi o que eu disse."

"Sei..." - Bella revirou os olhos - "Vou fingir que acredito em você, mocinho."

"Pode acreditar, mocinha." - Edward riu.

"Está bem. E com quem eu devo falar sobre os tais papéis que preciso assinar?"

"Ah, vem aqui. Eu te levo até a sala do RH."

"Edward... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Ih... Lá vem bomba de novo? Eu juro que nem falei com a coreógrafa essa semana." – Edward brincou.

"Está bem." – Bella sorriu, meio sem graça – "Deixa pra lá..."

"Era sobre isso mesmo? O que aconteceu agora? Ela não te deu o papel da Victória de vez, não é? Eu tenho medo que ela te assassine ou algo assim e eu até que gosto de você. E você tem um filho... E não seria bom para a reputação da empresa."

"Calma!" – Bella riu – "Também não é para tanto!"

"Então o que é?"

"Eu ganhei um adiantamento. E o próximo final de semana de folga. Como a coreógrafa sugeriu que eu vá visitar o meu filho, achei que ela estava sabendo demais sobre a minha vida. Talvez... Você estivesse cansado de me ouvir falar sobre o Jack?"

"Já disse que acho tão bonitinho você falando sobre ele." – Edward deu de ombros – "E nós temos mesmo uma política de premiação com os colaboradores. E eu não tenho nada a ver com ela – foi implementação do James."

"Ok..." – Bella assentiu.

"Mas então... você vai visitar seu Jack?" – Edward sorriu.

"Ai, Edward... Eu nem acredito!" – Bella sorriu de volta, cheia de animação – "Quando ela me contou sobre o adiantamento e a folga... Eu quase chorei bem no meio do teatro. Será que ela me achou muito patética?"

"Ela deve entender. Ela também tem filhos."

"Mesmo?" – Bella franziu o nariz – "Eu nem imaginava..."

"As pessoas são sempre um mistério, Isabella."

"Pois é..."

"Aqui é o RH." – Edward parou diante da porta – "Vê se não foge, que eu só vou pegar uma pasta lá na minha sala e já venho te encontrar. Nós devíamos beber alguma coisa para comemorar sua folga!"

"Não é boa ideia. Eu tenho que chegar bem cedo ao teatro amanhã. Pra compensar ter saído antes do horário hoje."

"Tudo bem... Nós decidimos isso depois. Vá assinar seus papéis."

A responsável pelo setor de Recursos Humanos da produtora atendeu Bella rapidamente. A dançarina deu uma lida no novo contrato, com algumas modificações, e assinou o que precisava ser assinado.

Quando ela saiu da sala, Edward ainda não havia voltado, então Bella decidiu ligar para Renée.

_"Alô?"_

"Mãe! Sou eu!"

_"Oi, filha... Como você está?"_ – Bella podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de sua mãe, do outro lado da linha.

"Ai, mãe... Estou ótima. Liguei para dar uma boa notícia!"

_"Mesmo? Então conta!"_

"Lembra que eu te disse que fui escolhida como substituta da dançarina principal? Então... Como isso me obriga a ir a mais ensaios, e essas coisas... Eles me deram um adiantamento e uma folga no próximo final de semana. Mãe, eu vou visitar vocês!"

_"Ai, filha! Jura? Ah... Eu estou tão feliz! O Jack vai ficar enlouquecido quando souber!"_

"Mãe, não conta para ele ainda não. A senhora sabe como ele fica ansioso. É melhor deixar para contar só no dia."

_"É verdade!"_ – Renée riu. Ela sabia muito bem como Jack já havia chegado a ter febre, ansioso com uma excursão da escola até o _minhocário_ – _"E quando você vem?"_

"Eu ainda preciso comprar a passagem. Assim que souber tudo direitinho, eu ligo te avisando."

_"Está bem. Eu vou ficar esperando. Fica com Deus, filha. Mamãe te ama!"_

"Eu também te amo." – Bella sorriu.

"Hum... Se eu fosse seu namorado, ficaria com ciúmes." – Edward se aproximou por trás de Bella e ela se assustou quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Edward!" – Ela segurou o peito – "Você me assustou!"

"Desculpa!" – Ele riu – "Estava falando com o seu filho?"

"Minha mãe." – Bella sorriu – "Liguei para avisar que vou até Forks no final de semana."

"Forks... Um dia ainda vou até lá. Fiquei curioso sobre esse lugar."

"Bom, você não precisa de muito tempo para ir até lá. Em um dia, você já vai ter visto a cidade inteira e, no fim da tarde, já vai estar para lá de entediado."

"Bom... Você poderia me distrair. Não poderia?" – Edward balançou suas sobrancelhas, deixando claro suas intenções.

"Não sei se seria boa ideia... Se você fosse até lá, seria inevitável conhecer o meu filho. E conhecer filho está fora do nosso acordo."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não quero que o meu filho fique achando que eu sou... desfrutável."

"Desfrutável?" – Edward riu – "Que tipo de palavra é essa?"

"O tipo que substitui _piranha_ na frente de uma criança de três anos. Principalmente se estivermos falando da mãe dele."

"Seu filho nunca vai pensar essas coisas sobre você." – Edward franziu o cenho.

"Tudo bem." – Bella deu de ombros – "Você não vai visitar Forks mesmo."

"Você está me proibindo?"

"Não. Estou apenas constatando. Eu duvido que você vá perder seu tempo viajando ao fim do mundo, quando há tantos lugares para se conhecer por aí."

"Pois agora é questão de honra! Um dia, eu vou visitar Forks! Mesmo que seja quando você tiver trazido seu filho para morar aqui em Vegas, e eu tenha certeza de que não vou encontrá-la por lá."

"Vai perder seu tempo mais ainda!" – Bella provocou.

"Não tem problema. Eu sou teimoso o bastante para achar que vale a pena só para imaginar a sua cara recebendo minha foto na frente da delegacia do seu pai!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward levou Bella para sua casa e se ofereceu para ajudar com a compra da passagem. Ela ficou feliz em conseguir um voo para logo após o ensaio de sexta-feira. Ela chegaria na mesma noite e teria mais tempo com sua família.

"Onde eu compro uma camiseta de Las Vegas? Queria levar para o Jack."

"Tem uma loja legal perto do teatro onde vocês ensaiam. Mas você disse que ele gosta de baseball, não é? Porque não leva uma camisa ou um mascote do 51's?"

"Ficou maluco? Meu filho é um fiel torcedor do Seattle Mariners! Ele não vai usar a camisa de outro time, de jeito nenhum!"

"Seattle Mariners? E como vai ser quando ele se mudar para Vegas?"

"Ele vai ser um morador de Vegas, torcendo pelo Mariners."

"Hum... Não sei, não. Isso é até ele virar adolescente e começar a assistir os jogos do 51's com os amigos."

"Como se o 51's estivesse enchendo vocês de orgulho, não é? Eles nem estão na liga! O Mariners é um time de verdade, disputando o título e tudo mais!"

"Uau! Você é bem competitiva, não é?" – Edward riu, se levantando para colocar um pouco de uísque em um copo – "Tudo bem, tudo bem: tem umas camisetas ótimas na loja que eu te falei."

"É melhor mesmo." – Bella brincou.

"Hum..." – Edward deu um gole em sua bebida, apreciando o sabor.

"O que é isso que você está bebendo?"

"Uísque. Você quer?"

"Eu nunca provei uísque."

"Experimenta." – Edward lhe estendeu o copo – "Mas é só para experimentar, hein? Depois não quero ninguém me acusando de te embebedar."

"É muito forte?" – Bella segurou o copo, encarando o líquido, como se fosse um desafio a ser vencido.

"Acho que o saquê é pior."

Bella respirou fundo antes de provar a bebida, fazendo uma leve careta – "Até que é bom." – Ela devolveu o copo a Edward – "Tem um gosto melhor."

"Eu sou uma péssima companhia para você, não é? Uma garota tão certinha... E eu aqui, te tornando uma conhecedora de bebidas." – Edward sentou ao lado de Bella e afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela.

"Eu acho que ninguém me acha mais tão certinha assim..." - Bella comentou, sorrindo sem humor.

"Mas você é." - Edward sorriu de volta, acariciando o rosto de Bella com as costas de sua mão - "Se não fosse, não estaria aí: toda preocupada com o que pensam de você." - Ele comentou, e Bella desviou o olhar.

"É que hoje, eu e Jéssica discutimos no camarim." - Ela finalmente confessou.

"De novo, Bella?"

"Mas sabe o que é pior? Muita coisa do que ela disse, era verdade. Eu a julguei, mas eu não sou melhor do que ela em nada. Estou aqui, não estou? Eu fiz o mesmo que ela. Não sou melhor... Talvez, eu até seja pior."

"Você não é pior."

"Mas aos olhos das outras pessoas, eu sou. Porque todo mundo entende quando uma mulher diz que dormiu com um cara por estar apaixonada. E a Jéssica se apaixonou por você. Agora, pode ser muito bonitinho um homem como você dizer que só quer ter dias bons e conhecer pessoas interessantes, mas... Quando uma mulher diz que só quer sexo, sem compromisso... Você sabe o que pensam dela."

"E o que importa o que pensam? Jéssica só está com raiva porque conseguiu estar em minha cama uma única vez."

"Só uma vez?" - Bella realmente estava surpresa. Ela imaginou que todas tivessem suas semanas, ou mês... Um certo período de tempo, como ela estava tendo.

"Ela é grudenta demais. Dispensei logo antes que se achasse minha dona. E olha, que nem assim adiantou totalmente, não é?"

"Uma única vez?" - Bella sorriu.

"Você está gostando!" - Edward riu - "Isabella... Você ficou orgulhosa, não foi? Sim, querida: você é bem melhor do que ela." - Edward depositou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios - "E sabe o que mais? Nós merecemos um brinde! Que tal um pouquinho de uísque?"

"Você quer me embebedar de qualquer maneira, não é?"

"Imagine! Só uma dose, para você relaxar, esquecer qualquer problema, e comemorar as notícias boas que teve hoje. Não é justo você esquecer todas notícias boas, para ficar se lembrando de Jéssica Stanley."

Edward nem esperou que ela respondesse. Antes, se levantou e serviu outro copo com o uísque de seu bar. Não que fosse um bar de verdade. Ele bem tinha pedido um à Esme quando ela ajudou na decoração do apartamento, mas ela disse que eles estavam fora de moda. Tudo que ele ganhou foi uma grande bandeja em um canto da sala, onde suas garrafas ficavam expostas.

"Aqui!" - Edward ofereceu o copo e Bella o pegou, mas não o levou à boca - "Não que seja das bebidas mais apropriadas ao brinde, mas... À você" - Edward ergueu o próprio copo.

"À mim?"

"Sim. Ao seu aumento, sua folga..." - Edward sorriu torto, se aproximando mais de Bella - "Ao seu corpo que é maravilhoso."

Rápido demais os lábios de Edward estavam junto aos dela. Sua mão, acariciando o pescoço da bailarina. Bella gemeu baixinho quando ele mordeu seu pescoço, devagar, aplicando apenas a força exata.

"Bebe seu uísque." - Edward sussurrou perto de seu ouvido - "Não é bom brindar e não beber."

"E o que acontece se eu não beber?" - Bella provocou.

"Espero que nada. Dizem que você ficaria cem anos sem sexo. Mas eu não pretendo permitir que essa maldição se cumpra. De jeito nenhum."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas.**_

_**Desculpem a autora pela demora, mas eu estava muito enlouquecida aqui no trabalho.**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei: vocês estão adorando essa Bella que está adorando a safadeza do Edward. Suas danadinhas! Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora eu vou responder as reviews bem rapidinho, para não ficar ainda mais atrasadíssima.**_

_**Até quarta-feira, ok?**_

_**E mandem muitos beijinhos para a Tia Vivicki, que beta essa fic, e amanhã fará uma pequena cirurgia para correção da miopia (É miopia, neh?).**_

_**Agora eu vou mesmo, ok?**_

_**Beijoquinhas**_

_**E até quarta.**_

_**REVIEWS  
><strong>_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Romance? Que romance? Esses dois gostam mesmo é de safadeza! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Ih, essa Jéssica ainda vai ser chata por um bom tempo. Quiçá... Até o fim da vida! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol01: **__Ai, que jogo duro o que... Você acha que a Bella aguenta fazer jogo duro para com Edward Cullen? Olha lá: Não aguenta não!_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Nunca se sabe o que se passa na cabeça de um autor. Até porque, se soubessem, não teria a menor graça ler a história, não é? Bom mesmo é ser surpreendido!_

_**Mari L: **__Oun... Minha fã número 1! Rsrsrs – Pelo menos isso eu já tenho! Fá número 1!_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Ah, a Bella é boa aluna. E quem não seria? Eu seria! Começando a campanha: "Edward, ensina eu!"_

_**DayDreeamer: **__Ah, como vocês são espertas, não é? Vocês querem pegar o moço, mas a Bella tem que se fazer de forte? Oras, oras!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Vocês estão preocupadas com a Tânia, neh? Bom, quem sabe um dia eu conto para vocês o que se passou._

_**Gporazza: **__Isso aí: Bella pega mais não apega! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Coisa fofa da mamã vai aparecer em breve... aguardem._

_**Maah: **__A mulher nunca bebeu, um copo de saquê já faz alegria! Rsrsrs_

_**Janicee: **__Pega. E como pega. Rsrsrs_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella vinha saindo do teatro com sua mochila cheia de roupas. Ela estava ansiosa por seu voo, pela chegada a Forks, para ver e abraçar Jack como nunca havia feito antes.

Ela nunca havia ficado tanto tempo longe do filho. Pelo contrário, quando ela estava em Forks, Renée costumava dizer que os dois eram "_chicletinhos_", grudados - um sempre indo aonde o outro ia.

Ela ficou surpresa ao encontrar Edward do lado de fora e por um segundo se questionou se não havia lhe dito que estava indo para Forks.

"Hey!" - Ele sorriu.

"Hey"... - Bella sorriu de volta, embora franzisse o cenho, parecendo um pouco indecisa - "Você se esqueceu de que estou indo para Forks?"

"Não. Eu vim te levar ao aeroporto." - Edward respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"Oh... Ah... Obrigada!" - Bella mal sorriu com a surpresa. Ela realmente não estava esperando por isso - "Eu estava indo pegar um táxi, mas..."

"Porque um táxi? Eu posso te levar."

"É só que não havíamos combinado nada e eu não imaginei que você ia querer me levar ao aeroporto..." - Bella deu de ombros.

"Eu não disse nada? Oh... Que distração a minha." - Edward franziu o cenho - "É que eu sempre levo meu cunhado ao aeroporto quando ele precisa viajar e... Desculpa. Eu nem perguntei se você queria."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu acho..."

"Amigos levam amigos ao aeroporto, não é? E nós... somos amigos, não somos?"

"Eu não sei... Nós somos?"

"Eu gostaria de ser seu amigo." - Edward deu de ombros - "Você é legal e tudo mais. O restante é um bônus. Um ótimo bônus!" - Ele sorriu torto ao dizer - "Mas, eu seria seu amigo de qualquer forma. E amigos levam amigos ao aeroporto."

"Tudo bem." - Bella sorriu - "Não tem problema se você me levar."

"Ótimo!" - Edward sorriu de volta - "Então vamos? Você precisa chegar um pouco antes, não é?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu, enquanto eles andavam para o carro.

"Ah! Lembra das camisetas que eu comentei com você? Daquela loja que fica aqui perto?"

"Lembro..." - Bella fez um biquinho - "Pena que não tive tempo nenhum de ir até lá para comprar uma para o Jack."

"Então... Se você não se importar, tomei a liberdade de escolher uma para você levar."

"Você comprou uma camiseta para o meu filho?" - Bella o olhou. Seu rosto estampado com a surpresa.

"Na verdade... É um moletom." - Edward fez uma careta culpada.

"Você comprou um moletom para o meu filho?"

"É que era um moletom infantil tão legal. E, como eu não tenho crianças na família, achei que você não se importaria se eu comprasse para o Jack."

"Edward..." - Bella suspirou, sem saber muito bem como continuar aquela conversa - "O que isso significa?"

"Ah... Como assim?"

"Você comprou um moletom para o meu filho. Eu chego com o pacote e digo o que? Um amigo da mamãe te mandou isso? Você não pode dar presentes ao meu filho. Me desculpe, mas eu achei que você tinha percebido que o Jack está fora do nosso acordo. Eu não quero envolver meu filho nos meus relacionamentos. Muito menos nesse tipo de relacionamento que nós temos."

"Calma, Bella! Eu não estou querendo comprar seu filho nem nada disso. É só um moletom. Você diz a ele que foi você mesma quem comprou. Ele nem precisa saber que eu existo." - Edward suspirou, fazendo um biquinho - "Eu só comprei porque você disse que queria levar algo de Vegas para ele e eu sabia que você não tinha conseguido comprar."

"Ai, Edward... Desculpa!" - Bella tinha uma careta culpada - "É que eu realmente não quero colocar meu filho nessa equação. Ele já sofreu decepções demais com figuras masculinas e eu não quero que ele se apegue a uma figura que não vai fazer parte da vida dele."

"Não quero decepcionar o seu filho." - Edward empurrou um sorriso para fora - "Leva o moletom. Diz que foi você mesma quem escolheu. É do _Locomotives_. Já que você disse que ele não aceitaria a camisa do nosso time de baseball, eu estou tentando o de futebol*."

*_Futebol americano. Locomotives é o time profissional sediado em Las Vegas, Nevada._

"Quanto foi?" - Bella suspirou.

"Você não precisa me pagar."

"Se eu vou dar o presente para o Jack, eu preciso pagar por ele."

"Faz assim: eu dou o moletom de presente para você. E você dá para o seu filho."

"Edward..."

"Oras! Assim ninguém perde, Isabella! Eu te dou um presente, porque nós somos amigos - com benefícios, é claro -, e você dá o presente que queria dar ao seu filho."

"Tem certeza?"

"Ele vai te cobrar um presente de Vegas. Você vai chegar lá de mãos vazias? E além do mais, é um moletom infantil. Se você não aceitar, o que eu vou fazer com ele?"

"Você ficaria uma graça com ele." - Bella zombou.

"Ele não caberia em mim. Você sabe muito bem que eu uso tamanhos grandes..." - Edward sorriu torto e Bella revirou os olhos.

"Tão modesto..." - Ela assoviou.

"Tão sincero, você quer dizer." - Edward sorriu orgulhoso - "Anda: pega o pacote aí no banco de trás e põe em sua mochila."

Eles chegaram ao aeroporto com tempo de sobra. Era um fim de semana qualquer e tudo estava tranquilo. Bella fez o check-in e eles foram tomar um café enquanto esperavam o horário do voo.

"Quem vai te buscar no aeroporto de Seattle?"

"Tyler."

"Seu amigo gay?"

"Edward!" - Bella bronqueou.

"O que?"

"_Seu amigo gay_? Que expressão foi essa?"

"Mas ele não é?"

"Ele é meu amigo. Independente da parte de ser gay, está bem?"

"Está bem. Mas, quando te perguntarem se eu sou seu amigo hétero, eu quero que confirme, está bem?"

"Quem me perguntaria isso? Acho que todo mundo que sabe da nossa amizade, também sabe muito bem que você é hétero."

"Seu amigo Tyler pode perguntar."

"Ele sabe que você é hétero..." - Bella disfarçou a frase, tomando um gole de seu café.

"Então... Ele sabe sobre mim? Sobre... Nós?" - Edward sorriu.

"Ele é meu melhor amigo. Ele sabe tudo o que se passa comigo."

"Então ele sabe tudo o que nós fizemos ontem à noite?"

"Ele sabe tudo é um modo genérico de falar, Edward. Eu não preciso ficar desfiando os detalhes, não é?"

"Por mim, não. Só estou tentando entender."

"Sei..."

"Ah, abre o pacote para você ver a blusa que eu escolhi. É bem legal. Seu filho vai gostar, eu tenho certeza! Eu entendo de coisas maneiras para garotos."

"Coisas maneiras?" - Bella riu, enquanto pegava o pacote na bolsa - "Se o meu filho te escutasse falando assim, ele riria de você!"

Bella abriu o pacote e percebeu que nem se lembrava mais de como as roupas de Jack eram pequenininhas. A blusa vermelha, com o bordado "_Locos_" em sua frente e o capuz caído para trás, fez com que ela imaginasse seu menino dentro daquela roupa.

"Obrigada." - Ela praticamente sussurrou - "Ele vai achar linda..."

"Você está emocionada? Também não era para tanto..."

"Desculpa. É essa saudade louca, e a ansiedade de encontrar com o meu filho o mais rápido possível. Sabia que à essa hora eles já devem estar saindo de Forks para ir me buscar?"

"Eles?" - Edward franziu o cenho - "Achei que fosse apenas seu amigo Tyler."

"Não. Jack vai me buscar também."

"Você devia ter feito surpresa." - Edward sorriu - "Ele iria gostar."

"Não gosto de fazer surpresas desse tipo. Tenho medo de que ele fique achando que posso aparecer a qualquer momento em todos os outros dias. Ele precisa saber que a mamãe não vai estar lá de repente ou acabaria ansioso o tempo todo. Gosto de contar as coisas com calma, mas gosto de contar tudo. Acho que é melhor para ele do que ficar esperando que eu entre pela porta da sala em plena terça-feira à tarde."

"Está certo." - Edward sorriu - "Você deve ser uma ótima mãe. Eu jamais pensaria nesse tipo de coisa que você pensa."

"Isso é porque você ainda não tem filhos. Quando tiver, vai ver como estamos sempre pensando no que seria melhor para eles."

Edward abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a campainha alta soou no sistema de som do aeroporto e os dois pararam, esperando por seu anúncio. Era a primeira chamada para o voo de Bella, de Las Vegas a Seattle.

"Bom, essa é a minha deixa." - Bella sorriu, ao jogar a mochila no ombro.

"Boa viagem, garota." - Edward depositou um beijo na bochecha da dançarina.

"Obrigada!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi." - Edward sorriu quando Esme abriu a porta.

"Ah, meu Deus... Carlisle! Venha rápido, porque eu acho que estou tendo uma visão!" - Ela sorriu de volta antes de abraçar seu filho.

"Mãe..."

"O que aconteceu de tão extraordinário para você vir nos visitar? Por favor..." - Ela ficou séria de repente - "Diga que não aconteceu nada."

"Não aconteceu nada de extraordinário, mãe" - Edward a tranquilizou - "Eu não posso mais visitar a minha família?"

"Mas é claro que pode, meu amor. Deve!" - Esme sorria amplamente, empurrando Edward para dentro da casa, e fechando a porta atrás de si - "É só que eu já estou ficando acostumada ao seu sumiço, e até estranho quando você resolve aparecer."

"Alice disse que você anda testando novas receitas, eu pensei que poderia jantar com vocês..." - Edward sorriu meio sem graça, enquanto corria os dedos por entre o cabelo.

"Oun... É claro que você pode jantar conosco, querido! Essa é sua casa e você sempre será bem vindo aqui."

"O que aconteceu?" - Carlisle surgiu na sala, parecendo recém saído do banho - "Edward! Hey!"

"Hey, pai!" - Edward sorriu de volta para seu pai. O sorriso de um espelhado no rosto do outro. Esme sempre disse que seu marido e seu filho tinham o sorriso exatamente igual.

"A que devemos essa honra?" - Carlisle brincou, enquanto abraçava seu filho.

"Desse jeito eu não venho mais! Precisa de tanto estardalhaço só porque apareci?"

"Mas aí então é que você devia vir mais!" - Esme protestou - "Assim nós vamos nos acostumando e não ficamos mais tão surpresos."

"Está bem..." - Edward suspirou - "Eu sei que ando sumido."

"Não tem problema, filho." - Carlisle sorriu calmamente - "O importante é que você está aqui agora. Senta, fala da sua vida. Como anda a produtora?"

"O senhor sabe que essa época não é a melhor para nossas finanças. Estamos nos ensaios, só investindo... Mas a equipe de produção está acreditando bastante nessa temporada. Devemos ter um bom lucro."

"Nós poderíamos ir a estreia, não é, Carlisle?" - Esme sorriu - "Você nos avisa?"

"Claro, mãe. Eu vou adorar receber vocês."

"Ah-meu-Deus!" - Alice surgiu no topo da escada - "Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!"

"Alice..." - Carlisle bronqueou discretamente, não querendo deixar Edward mais constrangido.

"Tudo bem, pai." - Edward sorriu, revirando os olhos para Alice - "Eu mereço o drama da pequena."

"Como você está, _Juanzito_?" - Alice brincou ao abraçar seu irmão.

"_Juanzito_?" - Esme estranhou.

"De Don Juan, _madrecita_" - Alice riu - "O maior sedutor de todos os tempos."

"Ah, mas com essa carinha linda..." - Esme acariciou o rosto de Edward - "Que mulher conseguiria resistir aos encantos do meu filho? Desde que ele era um bebê, deixava todas as garotas loucas com esse par de olhos verdes, reluzindo pelo mundo."

"Mamãe, pare de inflar o ego dele. Que já é grande o suficiente." - Alice bronqueou.

"Querida, você deixou alguma coisa no fogo?" - Carlisle perguntou ao sentir um cheiro acentuado demais vindo da cozinha.

"Ah, meu Deus!" - Esme se ergueu em um pulo - "Fiquem aí! A mamãe já volta!"

"Oun!" - Alice praticamente se jogou sobre Edward no sofá - "Estou tão feliz que você tenha aparecido. Está tudo bem? Você não me disse mais nada sobre sua morena."

"Que morena?" - Carlisle sorriu de lado, surpreso com a possibilidade de Edward ter alguém em sua vida outra vez.

"Alice, ela não é minha morena. Estamos apenas curtindo o tempo juntos." - Edward corrigiu.

"Hum... Então ela ainda está em sua vida." - Alice sorriu, como se tivesse conseguido pegar Edward em alguma espécie de charada.

"Nós estamos saindo juntos, sim. Mas é só isso, ok?"

"Por mim... Ok!" - Alice deu de ombros, sem perder seu sorriso - "Você poderia tê-la convidado para o jantar."

"Alice, você sabe muito bem que eu não apresento garotas aos nossos pais."

"Ah, Edward... O que é isso? O papai é moderno, não é? Ele entende que a morena é só um passatempo."

"Alice!" - Carlisle bronqueou. Ele não gostava de imaginar que Edward tratasse as mulheres dessa maneira. Não era assim que ele havia ensinado a seu filho e não era isso que ele esperava ver.

"Ela não é um passatempo, Alice. Ela é... Uma amiga. Só que, com benefícios."

"Uma amiga com benefícios?" - Alice riu - "Bom, parece que já é alguma coisa. Amizade já é um relacionamento bem mais profundo do que aqueles a que você estava acostumado."

"Pode ser..." - Edward deu de ombros - "Ela é uma garota legal e nós conversamos... Uma amizade com ela vale mais a pena."

"Então! Você poderia nos apresentar a garota como sua amiga! Papai finge que não sabe que você dorme com ela!"

"Alice!"

"Jura que você quer mesmo falar sobre quem dorme com quem?" - Edward apertou os olhos para Alice - "Porque eu acho que o papai não ia gostar nada de ficar aqui ouvindo sobre você dormindo com o Jasper."

"Hey! Vocês dois!" - Carlisle os interrompeu - "Podem encerrando esse assunto!"

"Está bem." - Alice fez um biquinho - "Me desculpe."

"Desculpa, pai." - Edward assentiu, afundando um pouquinho no sofá, como uma criança de acabou de levar uma bronca.

"Eu vou ajudar a mãe de vocês na cozinha." - Carlisle avisou, enquanto saía da sala.

"Ele ainda não consegue lidar, não é mesmo?" - Edward riu baixinho.

"Nenhum homem consegue lidar com a ideia de sua menininha fazendo sexo." - Alice deu de ombros - "No caso do papai, eu acho que ele também não gosta de lidar com sua maneira de lidar com as mulheres."

"Mas eu não estou fazendo mal a ninguém, Alice. Não foi ele mesmo quem me ensinou a ser honesto acima de tudo?"

"É, mas eu acho que não era bem nisso que ele estava pensando, não é?"

"Bom, ele precisa se acostumar. Minha maneira de lidar com as mulheres não vai mudar tão cedo."

"Hum... Quem sabe? Talvez sim. Agora você já está aceitando a ideia de ser amigo da morena."

"É, mas ela é diferente, Alice. Ela entende. E ela está lidando com as coisas exatamente da mesma maneira que eu. Não é qualquer garota que me entende como ela."

"Gente! Mas de onde é que saiu essa sua versão feminina?" - Alice riu - "Ou melhor: onde foi que ela se meteu para você ter aparecido aqui hoje?"

"Ela foi visitar o filho."

"Ah! Eu sabia!" - Alice riu outra vez - "Você só apareceu porque não tem companhia para essa noite, não é?"

"Não é bem assim, Alice! Se a mamãe escuta isso, vai ficar pensando que eu não a amo mais!"

"Está bem, está bem. Mas... quando ela volta? Porque, se você estiver se sentindo entediado até domingo, saiba que Rosalie vem para o almoço. E a mamãe ficaria radiante em ver a mesa cheia outra vez."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Menino Edward, mesmo quando é cafajeste, não é mesmo uma gracinha?**_

_**E capítulo que vem, tem o bebê da mamã – Bella visitando Forks, abraçando o Jack até ele sufocar!**_

_**Vamos ver o que a família Swan aprontará por lá.**_

_**Agora eu vou indo responder as reviews, para postar cedo, e não acontecer o atraso que aconteceu na segunda.**_

_**Beijos, meninas.**_

_**Obrigada por já termos alcançado mais de 100 reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos na sexta-feira.**_

_**Fiquem bem.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Maah Cullen: **A coreógrafa estava falando da Tânia, sim. Como eu disse lá atrás, a Tânia foi dispensada no fim da temporada por causa dos problemas com o Edward._

_**Carol Machado: **__Essa aí é sortuda! Mas também já passou pela parte ruim, neh? Agora tinha que vir algo de bom._

_**Carol01: **__Calma, moça! Sentimentos não tem hora para chegar! Rsrsrs_

_**DayDreeamer: **__Jéssica só está... Com ciúme? E quem não estaria? Perder um homem desse deve mexer com a cabeça da pessoa. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__O problema para a Bella, não é que o Edward conheça Forks – É que o Edward conheça a família dela. Edward não apresenta garotas aos pais dele e ela não apresenta mocinhos com quem dorme aos dela, neh?_

_**Tatiana Campello: **__Essa Bella é esperta, minha filha! Está só aproveitando a vida!_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Você pode fazer a campanha que quiser! Principalmente se for contra a Jéssica. Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L: **__A cirurgia da Vi é para correção de miopia E astigmatismo. Ela mesma veio me contar._

_**Suellen: **__Olá, Suellen! Seja bem-vinda aos meus delírios! Rsrsrs_

_**Gporazza: **__Se acalme, se acalme! A Bella está bem e não está apaixonada. Vocês aí todas preocupadas com ela, e ela só se divertindo! Tsc, tsc._

_**Belle: **__Eu já não deixei as dicas? No resumo já deixa a dica de que é uma história de amor – Então... Em algum momento esses dois vão descobrir uma coisinha nova, ué!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Acalme-se: o romance não demora muito a começar a dar as caras por aqui._

_**Vitória:**_ _Até a volta, vendo a vida com novos olhos!_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Vocês falam de um jeito que até parece que eu tenho o costume de ficar apontando alguma coisa com as personagens! Rsrsrs_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**N/A: Olá, meninas! Só para dizer que tem foto do bebê Jack da mamã no meu perfil.**_

_**Nos falamos lá no fim.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**E bom capítulo!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 9**

Bella estava inquieta. Ela imaginou que a senhora ao seu lado já devia estar irritada, mas ela realmente não conseguia encontrar uma posição confortável para relaxar e esperar pelo momento de encontrar seu menino outra vez.

Ela estava realmente muito ansiosa para ver aqueles olhinhos que Jack tinha, meio puxados, por conta da descendência indígena da família de Jacob.

Na verdade, fisicamente, Jack tinha muito de Jacob. E isso, Bella não podia negar.

Os olhos, a pele mais morena, e não tão branca em "tom leite" como a de Bella, um sorriso enorme que iluminava a sala toda - exatamente como o sorriso que Jacob tinha quando eles se conheceram, e pelo qual Bella se apaixonou quase que instantaneamente.

Jack era sua dádiva, tirada da turbulência. Ele havia lhe ensinado a tentar seguir em frente e pôr as coisas no lugar.

No começo, quando Bella notava no filho, traços da fisionomia de Jacob, aquilo a entristecia. Mas depois, conforme o tempo passou, aqueles traços foram deixando de ser de Jacob e passaram a ser os traços de Jack - e os traços de Jack, ela amava. Todos eles.

Hoje em dia, Bella imaginava que, se por acaso, encontrasse com Jacob, provavelmente olharia para ele e reconheceria nele não mais os traços do garoto inconsequente que a havia abandonado, mas os traços do filho deles, a quem ela tanto amava.

As lembranças amargas vinham sendo substituídas pela vivência com Jack e, embora ela duvidasse muito que fosse capaz de um dia perdoar Jacob Black, ela não podia negar que ele havia lhe dado a coisa mais preciosa do mundo: seu filho.

Felizmente, o voo não era tão longo e, antes que a ocupante da poltrona ao lado decidisse gritar com Bella, o piloto anunciou que estavam começando os procedimentos para o pouso em Seattle.

Bella não tinha outras bagagens além da mochila, então ela ajeitou suas coisas e ficou pronta para desembarcar o mais rápido possível. E assim que o sinal de afivelar os cintos foi desligado, ela ligou seu celular e telefonou para Tyler, enquanto atravessava o corredor em direção à porta da aeronave.

Não foi difícil encontrar Jack - ele pairava sobre as pessoas que aguardavam em frente ao portão de desembarque, sentado sobre os ombros de Tio Ty. Ele acenou tão forte quanto pôde, assim que viu sua mãe, e sorriu com o maior sorriso do mundo.

Bella riu porque ele quase a derrubou, pulando dos ombros de Tyler, para cima dela.

"_Mamã_!" - Ele a agarrou, abraçando tão apertado quanto podia, com aqueles seus bracinhos de bebê. Tyler tentou ajudar, pegando a mochila de Bella, e deixando-a segurar apenas seu filho.

"Filho... Como você está? A mamãe estava com tantas saudades, meu bebê!"

"_Mamã_, eu não sou mais bebê! Sou menino _gande_!" - Jack reclamou.

"É, você é sim, meu mocinho. Você tem sido um rapazinho muito bom com a mamãe. Eu te amo tanto!" - Bella distribuía beijos pelo rosto de Jack, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava abraçá-lo apertado - "E você, Ty? Obrigada por vir me buscar."

"E você acha mesmo que eu não viria?" - Tyler sorriu e veio abraçá-la, abraçando, na verdade, o emaranhado formado por Bella e Jack - "Como você está, meu amor?"

"Eu estou bem. E vocês?"

"Estamos ótimos! Mas foi uma aventura e tanto vir até Seattle com esse garotinho perguntando todo o tempo quando a mamãe iria chegar."

"Eu estava com _xaudade_." - Jack se defendeu, dando de ombros.

"Não tem problema, filho. A mamãe também irritou a moça do avião, com toda a minha ansiedade para encontrar você."

"Bom, vamos indo? Eu pensei que podíamos comer em uma lanchonete decente, antes de voltarmos para Forks. Quem topa?"

"Eu, Tio Ty!" - Jack ergueu sua mão o máximo que podia.

"E a mamãe?"

"Desde que o meu pequenininho me deixe ficar agarrada com ele, eu topo!"

"Eu deixo, _mamã_!" - Jack riu, apertando seus bracinhos em torno do pescoço de Bella.

"Então a mamãe topa também!"

Bella não mentiu: ela passou a noite agarrada a Jack o máximo que pode. Eles comeram agarrados, e voltaram para Forks, agarrados no banco de trás do carro de Tyler, até que Jack acabou dormindo no colo de Bella.

"Ele dormiu." - Bella sorriu, vendo o filho respirar profundamente em seus braços.

"Do jeito que passou o dia ansioso, só podia. Deve estar exausto." - Tyler riu.

"Sinto tanto a falta dele. Do cheiro dele... De poder esperar ele dormir e agarrar sem ele reclamar."

"Ah, Bella! Ele nem reclamou hoje. Também, devia estar morrendo de saudades da mamã... Não deve estar sendo fácil ficar longe de tudo, não é?"

"Pior mesmo é ficar longe do Jack. De vocês, eu morro de saudades, mas eu posso ligar, conversar, ver se estão bem. Mas ele... Eu fico preocupada. Não posso olhar no olho, ver se está triste, ou se parece doente... Não posso abraçar, nem ficar assim: olhando enquanto ele dorme. É muito difícil ficar longe do meu bebê."

"Ele não é mais bebê, Bella. É menino _gande_." - Tyler brincou e Bella riu, embora um pouco sem humor. Ela sabia que Jack estava crescendo, principalmente enquanto ela estava longe, mas mesmo assim, era difícil para ela não olhá-lo mais como um bebê, totalmente dependente dela, como ele era quando nasceu - "E a vida em Vegas? Como tem sido?"

"Ah, não posso reclamar. Por mais difícil que seja ficar longe do Jack, tem sido melhor do que eu imaginei. Pensei que nem tinha conseguido, agora entrei, consegui a vaga de substituta do papel principal. E, mesmo que não seja muito, é algum dinheiro a mais. E qualquer dinheiro a mais, significa que eu vou conseguir levar meu filho para perto de mim um pouco mais rápido."

"Aí somo nós que não vamos mais te ver, não é? Porque você só veio para ver o Jack." - Tyler fez um biquinho.

"Ah, também não exagera. O Jack vai sentir saudades dos avós, de você... Prometo que trago ele em Forks, de vez em quando." - Bella provocou.

"Cachorra!" - Tyler apertou os olhos para ela - "Mal chegou a Las Vegas, já está se achando! Aposto que é por causa do gostosão com que você está dormindo."

"Tyler!" - Bella o olho pelo retrovisor, com olhos arregalados, e então conferiu se Jack estava dormindo ainda - "Para com isso. O Jack não pode escutar esse assunto!"

"Ai, desculpa! Mas ele nem escutou. Está dormindo profundamente. E depois, você pode arrumando um jeito de me contar, porque eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu, acontece e acontecerá entre vocês dois!"

"Quando nós ficarmos sozinhos, Ty."

"Sim, senhora. Mas pode ter certeza que eu bem vou te cobrar!"

"E eu não sei? Como se eu não te conhecesse, doutor Tyler Crowley."

Charlie e Renée abraçaram Bella tão apertado, assim que ela colocou os pés dentro de casa. Renée segurou o rosto de Bella entre as mãos, olhou dentro dos olhos dela, perguntou se ela vinha se alimentando direito e disse que a filha estava magrinha demais.

Tyler riu e as duas o olharam, perguntando o porquê da risada.

"Sua mãe age com você, exatamente da mesma maneira como você agiu com o Jack. Parece até que você é uma menininha indefesa."

"Ela é uma menininha indefesa!" - Renée protestou - "Para mim, você sempre será o meu bebê!" - Ela apertou a bochecha de Bella.

"Mãe..." - Bella corou, revirado os olhos.

"É o _carma_, minha querida." - Tyler riu - "Quem aperta os filhos, recebe apertos da mãe."

"E se você reclamar, eu ensino ao Jack a reclamar de você." - Renée assentiu.

"Falando nele... Será que eu posso colocar essa formiguinha na cama?"

"Claro, Ty. Você já sabe o caminho."

Charlie e Renée conversaram com Bella, até que estivessem bocejando o tempo todo. E, como Tyler era praticamente de casa, eles decidiram ir dormir, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos na sala.

Tyler ergueu uma sobrancelha para Bella, enquanto eles subiam as escadas, e aguardou até ouvir a porta do quarto sendo fechada.

"Pode me contando tudo agora mesmo!"

"Tudo o que, Ty?" - Bella se fez de desentendida.

"Tudo sobre o seu chefe cafajeste, com quem você mantém uma relação... física?"

"Ty!"

"Sexual? Acho que sexual fica melhor, não é?"

"Tyler Crowley!"

"Isabella Swan! Não tente me enrolar! Eu quero saber de tudo e é agora mesmo! Você tem fotos? Eu quero fotos!"

"Eu não tenho fotos."

"Como você não tem fotos?"

"Tyler, nós não somos namorados. Você quer o quê? Que eu coloque a foto dele em um porta-retratos na parede da minha mãe?"

"Tudo bem, não tem problema." - Tyler pegou seu celular - "Como é o nome dele mesmo?"

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Jogar no Google, oras!"

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen, vai. Pronto... Agora é só esperar abrir, e... Santa mãe do céu! Isabella Swan! É esse aqui mesmo?" - Tyler virou o celular para que Bella visse a foto de Edward, e a garota assentiu - "Meu Deus! Isabella... Que homem é esse?"

"Eu disse que ele era lindo." - Bella deu de ombros.

"Lindo? Isabella! Esse homem é uma coisa! Agora é que eu quero saber tudo mesmo! Detalhe por detalhe, sem perder uma vírgula!"

"O nome dele é Edward Cullen e nós meio que estamos... Nos divertindo juntos. Só isso."

"Só isso? Ah, mas eu quero mais! Ele é bom de cama?" - Tyler perguntou e Bella apenas riu baixinho - "Ele é bom de cama, Isabella?"

"O melhor que eu já tive." - Bella sorriu.

"Meu Deus do céu! Olha só para isso: fiquei até arrepiado. Seu olho até brilha! Ele é tão bom assim?"

"Demais, Ty. Sei lá se é essa coisa de não ter compromisso, de ser sexo, puro, sem cobranças nem problemas no outro dia, mas... É um outro nível de sexo que, sinceramente, eu ainda não conhecia."

"Ai, meu Deus... Que delícia, Isabella! Dá para parar de me fazer inveja?"

"Foi você quem perguntou, Ty!"

"Mas também não precisava esfregar na minha cara desse jeito, não é? Se bem que... Olha, amiga, você faz muito bem em estar aproveitando a oportunidade. Aproveita mesmo! Que um homem como esse, era para você esfregar não só na minha cara, mas na cara de todo mundo! Imagina só se Jacob Black, lá na Europa, _googla_ você e encontra uma foto com esse homem do lado, e a legenda é: _estamos apenas fazendo sexo, mas é um outro nível_!" - Tyler gargalhou - "Mas eu pagava qualquer coisa para ver isso!"

"Mas ele não vai ver nada disso, Ty. Eu e o Edward... Não é bem um segredo, mas também não é exatamente o tipo de relacionamento que queremos anunciar ao mundo."

"Porque você é uma boba! Porque, se fosse eu, tirava meia dúzia de fotos, vendia para uma revista de fofoca, e mandava entregar a edição na sede da companhia em que o Jake dança!"

"E ele vem, e me arranca o Jack, alegando que eu sou uma devassa."

"Você acha mesmo que o Jacob se daria ao trabalho de pedir a guarda do seu filho? Bells... Sinto muito, mas ele não tem caráter suficiente nem para desejar criar um filho."

"Ai, Ty..." - Bella fez uma careta - "Não quero falar do Jake hoje não..."

"Está certíssima! Para que falar de Jacob Black, quando se pode falar em Edward Cullen?" - Tyler mostrou a foto em celular para Bella outra vez, e então a virou para si mesmo - "Gente... Eu acho que vou até sonhar com esse homem!"

"Hey!"

"O que? Que eu saiba, ele não é seu namorado, nem nada assim."

"Não, ele não é meu namorado. Mas ele também não é gay!"

"Mas nos meus sonhos ele é, oras!" - Tyler riu e Bella acabou rindo com ele.

Bella e Tyler ainda conversaram por um bom tempo antes que ele decidisse ir embora. A dançarina trancou a porta, rindo de como eles tinham apenas uma fechadura comum, enquanto em Las Vegas ela tinha três trancas em sua porta da rua.

Ela subiu, se trocou no escuro, fazendo seu melhor para não acordar Jack, e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Assim que ela voltou, e deitou em sua cama, Jack levantou da dele e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas com ela. Ele não disse nada, e ela também não. Os dois apenas se aconchegaram um ao outro e fecharam os olhos, curtindo a chance de estarem juntos por algum tempo.

Não demorou nada para que Jack começasse a respirar profundamente outra vez, indicando que havia voltado a dormir.

Bella sabia que devia aproveitar para dormir também, mas estava com pena de perder os preciosos minutos que tinha ali, ao lado de Jack, mesmo que fosse só para ficar o olhando. Ela afagou os cabelos dele, e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça - "Mamãe te ama muito, filhotinho."

O celular de Bella apitou ao lado da cama, avisando sobre o recebimento de uma mensagem, e ela se esticou para pegá-lo. O nome de Edward piscava no visor, surpreendendo a garota.

_"Oi. Chegou bem?"_

Bella sorriu para a mensagem e ajeitou Jack, sem acordá-lo, para que pudesse digitar uma resposta.

_"Cheguei sim. Obrigada pela carona."_- Bella mal respondeu, e seu celular já apitou novamente.

_"De nada. E o seu filho? Ele está bem?"_

_"Está sim."_ - Ela digitou outra vez - _"Nesse momento, estamos deitados juntos e abraçados. Tentando matar um pouco da saudade."_

_"Hum... Que inveja dele."_

_"Edward Cullen! Sem falar bobagens! É o meu filho!"_

_"Calma! Eu só estava brincando... Vou te deixar dormir. Boa noite. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga."_

"Obrigada. Boa noite para você também. Durma com os anjos."

_"É o que me resta mesmo: dormir com os anjos..."_

_"Eles são boa companhia."_

"Não para o que eu queria estar fazendo..."

_"Edward... Para! Você me deixa sem graça em falar nisso com meu filho do lado."_

"Desculpa. Vai dormir. Depois nós colocamos esse nosso assunto em dia. Boa noite."

"Boa noite. Obrigada por perguntar se estava tudo bem."

"Sempre às ordens. Durma com o seu anjo."

Bella sorriu para si mesma enquanto colocava o telefone de volta em sua mesinha de cabeceira. Sua velha mesinha de cabeceira, que estava lá desde que ela era uma adolescente.

Não que realmente fizesse tanto tempo assim desde que ela havia sido uma adolescente, mas ela já havia enfrentado tanta coisa, que fazia parecer que uma eternidade havia se passado desde que ela ainda acreditava em seus planos de se tornar uma bailarina de verdade, casar com Jacob, e ter filhos bem mais tarde...

"_Mamã_?" - Jack chamou.

"Oi, filho. Pode dormir. A mamãe está aqui."

"_Tum_quem você estava falando?" - A vozinha dele, embolada pelo sono.

"Com ninguém, filho. Pode dormir."

"_Mamã_?"

"Oi, filho."

"A vó Renée me _peiguntou_ se eu fico _blavo_ se você arrumar um _namolado_ em Las Vegas. Eu não fico, _tá_? Eu _quelo_ que você arrume um _namolado_ pra te ajudar a lavar a louça e beijar você, que nem o vô _Chálie_faz com a vovó."

"Obrigada, filho." - Bella sorriu, toda emocionada com a declaração de Jack - "Mas a mamãe não vai namorar ninguém, não. Está bem? Por enquanto, a mamãe só quer ganhar beijinho desse gatinho aqui."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E aí, meninas? Gostaram do Jack?**_

_**Ignorem aquele cabelo absurdo da foto, mas aquela carinha é mesmo muito fofa, não é?**_

_**E Sr. Tyler? É uma figura! Rsrsrs**_

_**Já estão sentindo saudades do menino Edward?**_

_**Fiquem calmas, que ele logo volta.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder as reviews, porque estou tentando postar cedo.**_

_**Porque realmente é revoltante saber que o capítulo está prontinho e não conseguir editar tudo para a postagem, e ficar toda atrasada/enrolada/trabalhada no desespero.**_

_**Sendo assim,**_

_**Vou responder as reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos na segunda-feira.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Bom fim de semana**_

_**Durmam com os anjinhos também.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **Eu não te respondi mesmo? Poxa... Perdoa eu! Nem sei o que aconteceu. Mimimi_

_**Acdy-Chan: **Olá! Seja bem-vinda! É, essa Bella é bem espertinha!_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__O que é isso, menina! O Edward é homem de uma mulher só! Por vez. Por dia... Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt: **__Você sabe como Alice é: sempre prevendo o futuro! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Bom, agora você já sabe como bebê Jack é. Aquela coisinha bem fofa!_

_**DayDreeamer: **__Eu já li uma fic em que Alice era a vilã, mas era difícil para mim. Porque sempre penso nela como uma coisinha tão doce, apesar da agitação._

_**Carol Machado: **__Edward está achando menina Bella uma mocinha diferente, sim._

_**Maah: **__A Tânia era protagonista junto com a Victória. Uma das melhores, sim – Só que só dançando. Aquela feia-boba!_

_**Gporazza: **__Edelícia já ficou todo mi-mi-mi com saudades da Bella. Foi até visitar a família, para mantar a carência na comida da mamãe Esme._

_**Belle: **__Carinho, beijinho e sexo... Edward adora. E gosta de dar e receber. Rsrsrs_

_**Renata: **__Pronto! Agora já teve o encontro de Bella e bebê Jack._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Ah, é! A relação deles agora já tem nome: amizade colorida! Rsrsr_!


	11. Capítulo 10

**PEQUENOS REPAROS  
>Capítulo 10<strong>

Bella se deliciou em passar o final de semana ao lado de Jack.

Charlie continuava implicando com a ideia de uma "menina" morar sozinha em Las Vegas, dançando "sabe Deus onde", e Renée comentou a magreza de Bella mais umas vinte vezes em apenas dois dias. Tyler fez piadinhas veladas sobre Edward Cullen e a cidade inteira a olhava meio estranho por saber que ela estava dançando em Las Vegas.

Mas, tudo isso ainda não era capaz de fazê-la achar que a viagem não tinha valido a pena. Porque ela estava ao lado de seu filho.

Eles aproveitaram a sagrada pescaria de Charlie e fizeram um pic-nic na praia. O tempo estava bom, o que, para Forks, era um presente dos céus.

Quando eles voltaram para casa, Jack estava coberto de areia e Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para dar um banho em seu filho. Eles estavam na sala, enquanto Bella penteava os cabelos molhados de Jack, quando o menino ligou a televisão e procurou o canal de esportes, onde transmitiam um jogo de baseball.

"Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo! A mamãe trouxe um presente para você!"

"_Pla_ mim?" - Os olhinhos de Jack até brilharam ao olhar sua mãe.

"Hu-hum!" - Bella assentiu.

"E o que é?"

"A mamãe vai pegar lá em cima, está bem?"

Bella achou que Jack fosse ficar meio decepcionado por ganhar uma blusa ao invés de um brinquedo qualquer, mas ele ficou apaixonado pelo moletom do Locomotives.

"Eu posso usá-lo na escola, vovó? Meus amigos vão ficar morrendo de inveja! Você sabia que ninguém tem uma mãe que _mola_ em Las Vegas?"

"Eu imaginava." - Bella assentiu.

"Você é a mãe mais legal de todo o mundo!"

"Que bom que você ainda pensa assim." - Bella sorriu, um pouco triste, enquanto afagava o rosto do filho - "Ah, deixa a mamãe tirar uma foto sua com a blusa. Para a mamãe lembrar como você ficou lindo."

"_Espela_!" - Jack saiu correndo.

"Jack! Aonde você vai, filho?"

"Buscar meus óculos _esculos_! _Pla_ todo mudo em Las Vegas me achar muito legal!"

"Todo mundo em Las Vegas?" - Bella quase riu.

"Você não vai _mostlar_ a minha foto _pla_ ninguém?" - Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo quase decepcionado.

"Não, eu... Claro que vou." - Bella ficou meio que sem saber o que responder.

"Então! Eu _quelo_ que eles vejam que eu sou um menino bem legal. Assim eles não vão me impedir de _molar_ lá quando chegar a _hola_ certa!"

"Ah, claro... Busque os óculos, então. A mamãe espera."

Duro mesmo foi ter que voltar. Sair de perto de seu menininho outra vez, deixando-o em sua terra natal. O voo dela era no domingo, finalzinho da noite - de modo que ela pudesse aproveitar o máximo possível de sua folga, ficando em Forks com a família até o último minuto.

Tyler, Jack e Renée foram levá-la ao aeroporto em Seattle. E Bella sabia que Charlie só não estava indo com eles, porque precisava ficar de plantão na unidade policial.

Eles ainda estavam na estrada quando começou a chover, mas Bella só se deu conta do que isso significava quando eles efetivamente chegaram ao Aeroporto.

"O voo está atrasado." - A moça do balcão comunicou - "Na verdade, estamos com as decolagens suspensas por conta da chuva forte. Assim que melhorar, retomaremos."

"Ah... Tudo bem. Tem alguma previsão?"

"Sem previsão. Estamos por conta da chuva."

"Tudo bem. Obrigada." - Bella sorriu sem humor.

"E aí?" - Tyler perguntou quando a viu voltar.

"As decolagens estão suspensas por causa da chuva. Tenho que esperar parar."

"E agora?" - Renée perguntou. Jack sentado em seu colo, cansado pelo fim de semana agitado que eles haviam tido.

"É melhor vocês irem. Eu não vou ficar aqui prendendo vocês."

"De jeito nenhum!" - Tyler reclamou - "A chuva também não deve demorar tanto assim a passar. Por que não tomamos um café enquanto esperamos?"

"Eu _quelo_ chocolate. Daqueles com chantilly!"

"Claro, filho. Vem com a mamãe." - Bella pegou Jack em seu colo - "Vamos lá na lanchonete."

Mas a chuva não parou tão cedo. E, na verdade, já estava ficando tarde. Além disso, Jack parecia exausto e Bella tinha certeza que ele estava prestes a cair no sono.

"É melhor vocês irem para casa." - Ela insistiu.

"E te deixar sozinha?" - Tyler fez um biquinho.

"Daqui a pouco começa a decolar. E vocês aqui, também não vão poder fazer nada. Leva o Jack para casa, por favor. Ele está morrendo de sono. E você também tem que trabalhar amanhã."

"E você?"

"Eu me viro. O único jeito é esperar." - Bella sorriu, enquanto dava de ombros - "Vou comprar uma revista, sento, leio... Já está parando de chover. Daqui a pouco eles começam a chamar."

"Está bem... Você liga quando chegar a Las Vegas? Para avisar que está bem?"

"Claro que ligo."

"Vamos, então?" - Tyler chamou Renée.

"Vamos. Mas você vai ter que levar a formiguinha no colo, porque ele já pegou no sono."

"Oh, filhinho..." - Bella sorriu ao ver o menino dormindo tão serenamente no colo de Renée.

"Claro que eu levo essa formiga." - Tyler riu, já pegando Jack em seu colo, e apoiando a cabeça do menino em seu ombro.

"Fica assim, não. Você está fazendo o que pode pelo seu filho." - Renée acariciou o rosto de Bella - "E todos nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você. Você é uma mulher agora. De verdade. E está mostrando isso para todo mundo. Quando o Jack crescer, ele vai ter muito orgulho de tudo o que a mãe dele fez."

"Obrigada, mãe." - Bella sorriu, toda emocionada.

"Se cuida. E, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, é só ligar. Eu e o seu pai vamos dar um jeito."

"Vocês já estão fazendo demais, mãe. Só de cuidarem do meu filho do jeito que vocês dois cuidam... Eu nunca vou poder pagar."

"Ele é nosso neto, não é?" - Renée sorriu. As duas tentando conter as lágrimas - "Nós sempre vamos cuidar dele. Do mesmo jeito que cuidamos de você."

Bella suspirou quando o alarme soou no sistema de som. A misteriosa voz que, normalmente, anunciava os voos, anunciou que a chuva estava entrando em níveis regulares e que as decolagens iriam recomeçar.

"Estão vendo? Logo chamam o meu voo." - Bella respirou fundo, tentando sorrir - "Vão para casa."

"Nós vamos, sim." - Tyler assentiu - "Não esquece de ligar, está bem?"

"Pode deixar. Obrigada por tudo, Ty."

"Não fiz nada que você não faria por mim." - Ele sorriu antes de abraçar a amiga - "Se cuida, menina!"

"Cuida da minha família." - Bella pediu sem soltar seu abraço - "Cuida deles por mim."

"Pode deixar. Eu cuido!" - Tyler assentiu.

"Tchau, mãe." - Bella abraçou Renée.

"Tchau, minha menininha. Vai com Deus."

"Tchau, meu filho." - As lágrimas finalmente transbordaram dos olhos de Bella, quando ela afagou o cabelo de Jack - "Mamãe te ama mais que tudo nessa vida..."

"_Mamã_..." - Jack murmurou.

"Filho, a mamãe tem que ir. Você vai voltar para casa com a vovó, está bem? Você tem que prometer que vai continuar sendo um bom menino."

"Você volta?" - Ele mal abriu os olhos ao perguntar.

"Bem depressa, filho." - Bella tentou não chorar ainda mais.

"Bem _deplessa_, _mamã_." - Jack se ajeitou no ombro de Tyler - "O Jack _espela_."

"Obrigada, filho..." - Bella depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de seu menino - "Tchau." - Ela se afastou, dando espaço para que eles partissem.

"Nós podemos esperar mais um pouquinho, Bells."

"Não. Vai logo." - Bella respirou fundo, tentando engolir o choro - "Eu volto depressa."

As decolagens recomeçaram rapidamente, mas eram tantos voos, que Bella logo percebeu que sua chamada devia demorar. Ela até tinha desistido de comprar a revista, mas acabou vendo que era melhor arrumar alguma coisa para ler, e se preparar com uma boa dose de paciência.

Já era perto das quatro da manhã quando o voo de Bella foi anunciado no sistema de som. Ela pensou em ligar para Edward, porque agora ela chegaria bem em cima da hora para o primeiro ensaio, mas não achou apropriado incomodá-lo.

De toda forma, ela sempre podia pegar um táxi. E torcer para não chegar atrasada ao teatro. Até porque, passar em casa, antes do ensaio, já era algo totalmente fora de cogitação.

O voo pousou as seis da manhã, e o ponto de táxi já estava com uma pequena fila. Por sorte, o teatro não ficava muito longe. Só deu tempo de Bella ligar para Tyler e Renée, avisando que tudo estava bem. Ela viu as ligações de Edward, mas decidiu que as responderia depois.

"Hey!" - Ângela sorriu ao vê-la entrar no camarim - "Como foi o fim de semana?"

"Uma loucura! Meu voo atrasou, por causa da chuva em Seattle, e eu estou vindo direto do aeroporto!"

"Jura? Você deve estar exausta!"

"Ai, nem me fala... Mal dormi no avião. E só."

"Faz assim: vai se trocando, que eu vou ali no café do outro lado a rua, comprar um energético para você. Pelo menos te ajuda um pouquinho."

"Ai, Ângela... Eu vou aceitar. Obrigada."

"Eu já volto."

Bella bocejou a manhã inteira, mas não deixou de fazer nenhum dos movimentos pedidos. Ela não iria dar motivos para ninguém dizer que ela não era boa o bastante. De jeito nenhum!

O problema era que ela ainda tinha os ensaios da tarde. E Bella ficou se perguntando quanto energético ela podia tomar antes de ter um ataque do coração.

"Hey!" - Edward sorriu torto. Ele estava parado bem na porta por onde as dançarinas saíam - "Você sumiu."

"Oi. Desculpa..."

"Tentei te ligar" - Edward correu sua mão pelo braço da dançarina - "Fiquei preocupado."

"Meu voo atrasou demais. Acabei vindo direto para o ensaio. Eu vi as suas ligações, mas nem deu para ligar de volta."

"Você veio direto? Devia ter me ligado: eu ia te buscar."

"Com licença!" - Jéssica quase trombou com eles quando veio saindo pela porta, exalando bom humor.

"Vem cá." - Edward puxou Bella pela mão e entrou pela porta mais próxima. Era uma sala de produção, ou algo assim. Cheia de equipamentos que Bella não sabia muito bem para que serviam.

"Ela não cansa de pegar no meu pé."

"Esquece ela..." - Edward sorriu, passando a mão pela cintura de Bella - "Como é que você está?"

"Estou bem." - Bella assentiu - "Só cansada..."

"E o seu filho?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto já depositava um beijo no pescoço de Bella.

"Hum... Ele está bem."

"Que bom." - Edward sussurro antes de beijar a boca de Bella - "Que horas acaba o seu ensaio?"

"Só no fim da tarde."

"Hum... Eu vou ter que sair, mas eu venho te buscar." - Edward sussurrava, com aquele seu tom grave e profundo, sem deixar de beijar o pescoço de Bella - "Hoje você dorme comigo. Eu estou morrendo de saudades..."

"Edward... Preciso dormir." - Bella tentou encontrar fôlego para falar, e um tom para convencer a si mesma também.

"Mas eu vou te deixar dormir." - Edward se afastou um pouco, com aquele seu sorriso torto - "Aliás, só vou te ajudar a relaxar. Para dormir mais gostoso..."

"Sei..." - Bella riu e Edward voltou a beijá-la, até que os dois estivessem sem fôlego - "Edward... Para. Eu preciso almoçar antes do outro ensaio."

"Hum... Almoçar? Eu conheço um restaurante ótimo, que fica aqui perto, tem uma comida leve... Vai ser perfeito para você." - Edward sorriu - "Quer almoçar comigo?"

"Lá tem energético?"

"Deve ter." - Edward riu.

"Então eu aceito."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Tem energético?" - Bella perguntou ao garçom. Ele a olhou meio estranho, mas acabou dizendo que tinham a bebida. Não era um restaurantezinho qualquer, mas também não parecia ser dos mais elegantes que Edward devia estar acostumado a frequentar.

"Um energético, duas saladas e..."

"Nada de álcool!" - Bella bronqueou - "Você está dirigindo."

"Uma Coca-Cola, então" - Edward sorriu, entregando o cardápio ao garçom, que assentiu com palavras incompreensíveis, e se afastou - "E então, como foi a viagem?"

"Tirando o atraso da volta, foi ótima. Ver meu filho, abraçar apertado... Foi muito bom!"

"Sabe que, mesmo cansada, dá para ver que você está mais feliz."

"Difícil é vir embora. Mas acho que isso é normal, não é? Mesmo se eu for para lá duzentas vezes, eu acho que vai continuar sendo difícil dizer tchau."

"É... Deve ser, sim."

"Ah! Eu tirei uma foto do Jack com o moletom do _Locomotives_! Obrigada. Ele adorou a blusa!"

"Eu sabia! Eu te disse que eu sou especialista em coisas maneiras."

Bella contou cada programa de seu final de semana, enquanto eles almoçavam suas saladas. Ela tomou o energético, torcendo para que ele fizesse o efeito necessário, e a ajudasse a aguentar o ensaio da tarde.

Edward insistiu para que ela escolhesse uma sobremesa, alegando que doces deixavam as pessoas mais ativas, e que ela estava precisando de qualquer ajuda naquele momento.

"Um café?" - Ele ofereceu, quando Bella engoliu o último pedaço de sua torta.

"Hum..." - Bella pareceu pensar.

"Um café." - Edward mesmo decidiu, fazendo sinal para o garçom.

"Isso tudo é mesmo interesse em me ajudar com o ensaio?"

"Claro que não." - Edward riu - "Eu quero que você esteja acordada após o ensaio."

"Ah... Bem que eu estava estranhando." - Bella riu.

"Pois não, senhor?" - O garçom finalmente se aproximou.

"Dois cafés, por favor."

"Dois?"

"É claro! Do jeito que você está consumindo energético, açúcar, cafeína... Eu também vou precisar de um reforço para hoje à noite."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bella voltou...**_

_**É, tudo tem seu lado bom e seu lado ruim, não é?**_

_**Voltou para Vegas, para o Edward, para a farra... Mas deixou menino Jack espelhando a mamã voltar deplessa.**_

_**Ah! Quero agradecer por que já passamos das 150 reviews.**_

_**Obrigada por dispensarem um pouquinho de seu tempo para me dizer o que estão achando do rumo da história.**_

_**Aliás, agora eu vou mesmo responder as reviews.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Depois eu fiquei tentando lembrar o que aconteceu e eu acho que o alerta da sua e mais umas duas reviews só chegou quando eu estava postando._

_**Daia Matos: **__Todas preocupadas que a Bella fosse se apegar demais e olha aí quem está todo carente! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Torres: **__Edward ficou com saudades. Até então, teoricamente, é só do que eles fazem, mas... Rsrsrs_

_**Carol01: **__Tadinho do Jack! Deixa o menino matar as saudades da mamã um pouquinho!_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Não senhora! A Bella está autorizada a namorar, mas não significa que o Jack aceitou o Edward – Tem que ver se ele vai passar nos testes para a vaga! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Jack não sabe o que acontece entre a Bella e o Edward e nem vai saber! Um menino puro não pode saber dessas coisas! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Pode esperar que ainda tem taaaanta coisa para acontecer nessa história..._

_**Maah Cullen: **__Você vai roubar o Jack de mim? Ele não é meu! É da mamã!_

_**Gporazza: **__A Vi operou, foi tudo bem e ela já está vendo quase tudo, feliz da vida porque agora já passou – Porque ela falou que a recuperação foi bem chata, doeu bastante e ela não podia ler nadinha, nem ficar no computador e nem ver televisão! Calcula!_

_**DayDreeamer: **__Edward Cullen é o pacote completo! Já vem com a família completa. Até a sogra é uma graça de pessoa! Rsrsrs_

_**Janicee: **__O que ele pode fazer se a Bella é especial? Bem que ele não queria sentir falta, mas..._

_**Acdy-chan: **__Não sei se o Edward está super envolvido. Mas... "envolvidinho", ele já está! Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L: **__Uai, mas para que você quer que eu poste no fim de semana? Você não disse que não lê no fim de semana?_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Saudade, carência... Sei lá. Mas os dois sempre andam mais ou menos juntos mesmo._

_**Carol Machado: **__Shhh! Não conta para o Edward que ele está fazendo papel de apaixonadinho, porque é capaz do menino fugir!_

_**Renata: **__Quem? Namoradinhos? Não... Rsrsrs_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 11**

Edward estava em frente ao teatro assim que o ensaio de Bella terminou, e logo os dois seguiram para o apartamento dele. Eles se beijaram dentro do elevador, enquanto subiam ao andar certo. E, mesmo com o elevador vazio, eles se mantiveram... Comportados.

Mas, assim que Edward abriu a porta de casa, e os dois estavam dentro dela, suas bocas não se deixaram mais.

Edward já havia telefonado do caminho, então havia pizza sobre a mesa e a empregada já havia sido dispensada. Mas os dois nem pensaram em nada disso, enquanto andavam em direção ao quarto, entre beijos e mais beijos.

"Hum..." - Edward beijou o pescoço de Bella, bem antes de ajudá-la a se livrar da blusa que usava - "Meu corpo sentiu falta do seu..." - Ele sussurrou para a bailarina.

"O meu também." - Bella sorriu de volta para ele, e o ajudou com a camiseta.

"Vem cá." - Edward a trouxe para o quarto e sentou em sua cama, trazendo Bella para o seu colo, e voltando a beijá-la - "Tira essa roupa... Tira... Me deixa ver como o seu corpo é lindo."

"Ai... Edward." - Bella gemeu.

Tudo ia bem, conforme o esperado. Edward já sabia muito bem os efeitos de Bella sobre ele. Fazer sexo com Bella era ótimo, e ela tinha um corpo que o deixava louco.

Um corpo lindo, de bailarina, magro e torneado, com cada coisa exatamente no devido lugar. Se ela não tivesse lhe contado, ele jamais imaginaria que ela já tinha passado por uma gravidez. Não se via qualquer marca dessa época deixada em seu corpo.

Bella sorriu, sentada sobre ele - uma perna em cada lado do corpo de Edward, as mãos dele ajudando o quadril dela a se movimentar no ritmo certo. Os dois sentindo os corpos já cobertos por uma fina camada de suor.

Ela sorriu... E Edward se pegou prestando atenção na forma como a luz batia no rosto dela. Aquela percepção o atingiu em cheio. E ele não sabia o que fazer.

"_Isso é sexo. Apenas sexo._" - Ele disse para si mesmo, apertando a pele de Bella com um pouco mais de força, tentando se concentrar nas sensações que ela provocava em seu corpo. E nada mais. De repente ele puxou Bella forte demais contra si.

"Ai!" - Ela reclamou baixinho.

"Desculpa." - Edward a olhou.

"O que foi?" - Bella segurou o rosto dele com uma mão. Ela notou como ele havia ficado estranho em um instante, mas não conseguiu identificar o que havia acontecido para que ele ficasse assim - "Está tudo bem?"

"Está." - Edward tentou sorrir para Bella, e então a beijou, porque simplesmente não conseguia continuar olhando em seus olhos - "Faz assim..." - Ele a ajeitou, sabendo que precisava acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível - "Isso... Faz assim..."

Bella analisou o rosto de Edward enquanto ele mantinha seus olhos fechados. Ela sabia que havia algo diferente, mas não conseguia entender o quê. Ele havia sido tão atencioso, tão carinhoso, tão... Edward. E, de repente, ele parecia outra pessoa.

Foi quase frustrante para os dois quando Edward finalmente gozou. Era como se todas as engrenagens que vinham funcionando perfeitamente tivessem perdido o compasso. Como se tudo tivesse se tornado automático demais.

Edward mesmo tirou Bella de seu colo e a deitou sobre a cama, foi até o banheiro descartar a camisinha, e voltou, se deitando ao lado da garota.

"Está tudo bem?" - Bella tentou insistir um pouquinho.

"Está." - Ele assentiu, afagando o rosto de Bella, antes de depositar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios - "Dorme um pouquinho. Você deve estar cansada."

"Hu-hum..." - Bella sorriu, embora estivesse se sentindo perdida, e se ajeitando contra ele. Edward passou um braço por Bella, e a trouxe para bem junto de si, depositando um beijo nos cabelos da garota.

Bella não demorou a dormir. Ela logo foi vencida pelo cansaço de quem não havia dormido praticamente nada na noite anterior. Mas Edward... Ele não conseguia relaxar. Sua cabeça estava à mil. O que ele havia sentido, simplesmente não estava nos planos. E não fazia parte do acordo que ele tinha com Bella.

Mas também... Ele podia só estar confuso. Afinal, Bella era uma garota linda e não era de se admirar que ele ficasse encantado pelo rosto dela.

Era?

Não. Obviamente isso não significava que ele estava... Estava...

Edward suspirou, sem se permitir completar aquela frase. Mesmo que ele a completasse apenas em pensamento, isso poderia fazer com que ela se tornasse real demais. Então... ele apenas suspirou. E conferiu se Bella estava mesmo dormindo, a ajeitou no travesseiro, e se levantou devagar, evitando acordá-la.

A calça largada no chão do quarto foi recuperada e Edward a vestiu antes de sair do cômodo. Ele andou até a sala e foi direto para o bar, procurando o que tinha de mais forte entre as garrafas.

Ele analisou a garrafa de vodca - que Emmett havia lhe trazido como presente de uma viagem - mas não era de suas bebidas preferidas. E ele também se lembrou de que não havia comido nada depois daquela salada no almoço.

Achou melhor encher seu habitual copo de uísque e comer um pedaço da pizza, que ainda estava ali: esquecida sobre a mesa.

"Que merda..." - Ele murmurou para si mesmo, se deixando cair no sofá. Edward não se lembrava de sentir nada desse tipo desde... Ela - "Que merda!" - Ele jogou as mãos para trás da cabeça e deixou seu olhar se perder no nada.

Ele, logo ele... Sempre se mostrando tão seguro... A verdade é que, nesse momento, Edward Cullen não sabia o que fazer.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bella acordou na cama fria e procurou pelo corpo de Edward. Mas não encontrou.

Demorou um segundo para ela colocar as ideias no lugar e se lembrar daquele clima estranho que havia se instalado entre eles bem ali, no meio do ato sexual. Ela suspirou e esfregou as mãos em se rosto, sabendo que podia até adiar, mas teria que acabar enfrentando a situação.

Não que ela não devesse estar mais do que pronta para o dia em que isso aconteceria. Ela já sabia muito bem que seu tempo na cama de Edward estava até longo demais.

O que a deixou confusa foi como tudo aconteceu. Em um segundo eles estavam bem, e no outro, ele parecia ter visto algo tão errado, que tornou _tudo _errado. Em um instante.

Mas, já que era para resolver a situação, era melhor resolver de uma vez. Ela não ia ficar aqui, dormindo na cama dele, esperando ele entrar pela porta e dizer claramente que ela precisava ir embora. Não mesmo.

Vestiu sua calcinha e a blusa larga, e foi procurar o dono da casa. Encontrou Edward no sofá da sala, com um copo quase vazio na mão.

"Oi..." - Bella falou baixo, tentando não assustá-lo, já que ele parecia tão perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Oi..." - Edward tentou sorrir, mas falhou totalmente.

"Está sem sono?" - Bella veio andando para perto e Edward estendeu a mão, puxando-a para sentar em seu colo.

"Um pouco..." - Ele confessou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Bella. Os dois não sabiam muito bem o que fazer, então aquele silêncio estranho se instalou. Bella acabou apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Edward e ele ficou afagando as costas da garota. As palavras estavam ali, mas eles não tinham coragem de pronunciá-las. Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior e Edward depositou outro beijo no cabelo dela.

"Você chama um táxi para mim?" - Bella finalmente tomou coragem de falar alguma coisa.

"O que?" - Por um segundo, Edward perdeu até a respiração. Ele realmente não estava preparado para algo assim vindo de Bella - "Por quê?"

"Acho melhor eu ir para casa, não é?" - Bella o olhou, sorrindo tristemente - "Parece que você precisa ficar um pouco sozinho."

"Bella, eu..." - Edward suspirou, sem saber como continuar.

"Não se preocupa. Você nunca me prometeu nada, você nunca me enganou. Pelo contrário, você foi um cara incrível comigo." - Bella sorriu ao afagar o rosto de Edward com sua mão - "Eu sabia que ia ser assim. Não tem problema. E também não importa o porquê."

"Você merece bem mais do que eu posso te dar..." - Edward sussurrou - "E você ainda vai encontrar alguém que possa te dar tudo aquilo que você merece!"

"Obrigada." - Bella depositou um beijo no rosto do empresário - "Mas eu já disse que não quero." - Ela riu - "Você chama um táxi para mim? Enquanto eu coloco minha roupa?"

"Você não precisa ir assim. Fica." - Ele pediu.

"Edward..."

"Você não comeu nada. E deve estar cansada. E é perigoso ficar andando sozinha a essa hora da noite. Fica." - Ele pediu outra vez - "Nós ainda podemos ser amigos, não podemos?"

"Claro." - Bella assentiu.

"Então... Fica. Come a pizza, dorme um pouco... Amanhã eu te deixo no teatro."

"Você tem certeza?" - Bella o olhou em seus olhos. Ela queria ter certeza de que ficar com Edward o resto da noite não faria tudo ainda pior.

"Tenho." - Edward assentiu - "Tenho..."

"Você sabe que não me deve nada, não é?" - Bella sorriu, batendo com o dedo na ponta do nariz de Edward, tentando fazer o clima um pouquinho melhor.

"Ah!" - Edward riu, embora o sorriso não chegasse ao seu olhar - "E você sabe que é uma garota incrível, não é?" - Ele segurou o rosto de Bella com uma mão - "Se eu pudesse ter uma garota, eu adoraria que fosse você."

"Que bobagem, Edward!" - Bella riu - "Você pode ter a garota que você quiser. E você sabe muito bem disso."

"É... Talvez o problema seja comigo. Talvez eu é que não possa ser de ninguém."

"Você sabe que tem a vida que muito homem daria um braço para ter, não é? Sabe que às vezes fica parecendo que você fala essas coisas como uma forma de... se punir? De pagar um preço para não aceitar que tem uma vida perfeita."

"Eu não tenho a vida perfeita. Eu já paguei o meu preço..." - Edward engoliu seco antes de se levantar, e mudar sua expressão, como se eles nem tivessem entrado naquele assunto - "Vem: come um pedaço de pizza. Você quer que eu esquente?"

"Não precisa." - Bella apenas sorriu, achando melhor não insistir no assunto que pareceu espinhoso para Edward.

"Eu também gosto de pizza fria." - Edward sorriu de volta, embora parecendo um tanto quanto forçado - "Aqui!" - Ele passou para Bella um pedaço de pizza no guardanapo.

"Obrigada." - Bella sorriu, percebendo que ele havia se lembrado. Na primeira vez em que eles haviam comido pizza juntos, Bella comentou como, em casa, ela preferia comer pizza assim: em um pedaço de guardanapo, ao invés de com garfo e faca.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" - Edward ofereceu.

"Ah... Tem Coca-Cola?"

"Deve ter. Eu vou pegar." - Edward saiu para a cozinha, deixando Bella sozinha na sala. Ela riu para si mesma, sem humor, pensando em como tudo havia girado tão depressa. Ela até estava meio acostumada com a casa de Edward agora, mas aí... De repente, ela estava se sentindo fora de lugar.

"Só tenho Soda..." - Edward voltou com uma lata.

"Tudo bem."

"Tem certeza de que você não quer algo mais forte?"

"Tenho." - Bella riu - "Amanhã eu tenho ensaio."

"Você sempre tem ensaio!" - Edward riu também.

"Culpa do meu patrão, que explora as bailarinas!" - Bella provocou.

"Você devia processá-lo." - Edward disse sem humor, enquanto ia ao bar encher seu copo com mais uísque.

"Você não vai comer?" - Bella perguntou, enquanto Edward dava o primeiro gole no líquido em seu copo.

"Já comi. Enquanto você estava dormindo."

"Você devia comer mais se vai continuar bebendo desse jeito."

"Bebendo desse jeito..." - Edward repetiu, enquanto vinha se sentar ao lado de Bella - "Eu só bebi um copo."

"Agora já são dois."

"Não se preocupa: até amanhã, quando eu for dirigir, já vou ter processado o álcool no organismo."

Bella não disse nada, apenas se aproximou e encostou seus lábios aos de Edward, que correspondeu, aprofundado o beijo.

"Meu corpo vai sentir falta do seu." - Bella sussurrou, quase sem se afastar, brincou com Edward, lembrando do que ele havia lhe dito horas antes.

"O meu também..." - Edward respondeu antes de beijá-la novamente - "Hum... Já que você vai ficar... Que tal uma despedida?"

"Você quer?"

"E como eu quero..." - Ele assentiu - "E você? Você quer?"

"Quero..." - Bella respondeu e Edward sorriu, apoiando seu copo no móvel ao lado e se levantando para pegar Bella no colo.

"Edward!" - Ela riu e Edward a ajeitou, levando-a até o quarto e a colocando sobre a cama, bem devagar.

"Você mexeu comigo, menina." - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella - "Até demais..."

"E isso é bom ou ruim?" - Bella perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Não sei mesmo..."

"Então esquece!" - Bella o trouxe para mais perto, beijando sua boca - "Depois você pensa nisso."

E assim ele fez. Seguindo o conselho de Bella, Edward empurrou tudo para o lado e deixou para pensar depois. Amanhã - quando ela não estaria mais ali. Amanhã - quando Bella seria mais uma no passado, e Edward não teria mais que se preocupar em estar se apegando a ela, bem mais do que queria. E devia.

Mas hoje ela estava ali. Em sua cama, sendo sua uma última vez. E ele ia fazer valer a pena. Ele ia se permitir sentir e aproveitar tudo aquilo que Bella lhe provocasse.

Só hoje.

Então, Edward se deixou levar. Ele aproveitou cada gesto, cada gemido, cada detalhe da forma como Bella se movia contra ele. E tudo que havia sido frustração há algumas horas, quando eles fizeram sexo nessa mesma cama, agora havia sido o ápice do prazer para os dois.

Todas as engrenagens haviam trabalhado do jeito certo, e seus corpos haviam se completado daquele jeito perfeito, como costumava ser, antes de Edward se sentir acuado com seus próprios sentimentos.

"Hum..." - Bella se aconchegou ao peito de Edward e depositou um beijo na pele dele - "Definitivamente, meu corpo vai sentir falta do seu..." - Bella brincou, esperando que Edward fizesse uma piada ainda pior, daquele jeito como ele costumava ser. Mas Edward se manteve mudo.

Tudo que ele fez foi puxar Bella para junto de si e afundar seu rosto nos cabelos dela.

"E eu vou sentir falta de você..." - Ele finalmente sussurrou para ela, antes de depositar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça - "Boa noite."

"Boa noite..." - Bella respondeu, se sentindo meio confusa com aquela declaração.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu disse que vocês estavam se preocupando demais com a Bella. Vocês viram como, até agora, ela está levando tudo super na boa.**_

_**Já o Edward... Está todo assustado! Parece um menininho! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, agora eles estão dizendo adeus aos bons dias – O que será que virá disso, ah?**_

_**Vão ter que esperar o próximo capítulo para (começar a) saber.**_

_**Agora eu irei responder as lindas reviews.**_

_**Fiquem com Deus**_

_**Até sexta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Sofia – pt: **__É o Edward também percebeu que está se apegando. Só que ele correu..._

_**DayDreeamer: **__Ela ia mostrar a foto do Jack, mas aí... As coisas andaram para o outro lado, e você sabe como a Bella fica envergonhada em misturar o filho com a amizade colorida deles. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Bom, se depender dele, o Edward não quebrará as próprias regras. Mas, quem disse que depende dele, não é? Rsrsrs_

_**Maah Cullen: **__Edward bancou o papel de apaixonadinho até demais. Ficou assustado!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Ah, que danada! Querendo apertar os meninos da Bella! O Jack é da mamã e o Edward... Meio que até que é da Bella, mas não admite nem sob tortura!_

_**Belle: **__E como está Gabi? Fazendo muita bagunça por aí?_

_**Carol Machado: **__Acho que a saudade amoleceu o coração de Edward. Até demais... hihihi_

_**Daia Matos: **__Carente? Não... O Edward mandou dizer que não está carente, não está apaixonadinho, não está nada disso! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__O problema não é o Edward passar no teste para namorado – É ele tomar coragem de se inscrever!_

_**Mari L: **__Sei, sei... Mas a autora não dá mais conta disso tudo não!_

_**Janicee: **__Antes o Edward não percebesse que estava cuidando demais da Bella. Agora percebeu, ficou morrendo de medo, e quer fugir para bem longe!_

_**Vanessa Dark**: o feitiço já virou contra ele. E agora o Edward finalmente percebeu._

_**Rosana Torres Rosanatecshu**: Ser mãe... É padecer no paraíso! Isso nunca muda._

_**Yara Bastos**: Quem ama menino Edward? Ainda mais na fase "tô carente e preciso de colo". Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen**: Mesmo se o Edward fosse apenas um cafajeste, todas queriam, que eu sei! Rsrsrs_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 12**

"Oi." - Ângela sorriu, olhado para Bella através do reflexo no espelho.

"Oi." - Bella assentiu.

"Café?" - Ela ofereceu o copo em sua mão.

"Ai... Eu vou aceitar!" - Bella girou a cadeira, pegando o copo e tomando um grande gole de uma vez só - "Obrigada."

"Nossa!" - Ângela riu - "O que foi? Não dormiu hoje também?"

"Ai... Quase nada."

"Hum... Coisa boa, hein? Mas tem gente que é sortuda nessa vida!"

"Pode parando. Não é nada disso que você está pensando."

"Ah... Que pena!" - Ângela fez um biquinho, brincando com Bella - "E é o que? É problema? Se for problema, pode se abrir comigo, que eu sou assim: praticamente uma especialista em problema!"

"Ai, Ângela! Só você para me fazer rir. Mas, eu acho que também não pode ser assim... Considerado um problema."

"Ih, quanto mistério, hein?"

"Oi, meninas!" - Uma outra garota se aproximou das duas, prendendo seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, e depois ajeitando tudo em um coque - "E aí, Ângela? Tudo certo para hoje à noite?"

"Certíssimo! Até convidei uma pessoa..."

"Ah! É isso aí!" - A garota riu - "Se você precisar do endereço, me liga."

"Pode deixar." - Ângela sorriu.

"Tchau, tchau, meninas! Vejo as duas no palco!" - A garota acenou antes de sair do camarim.

"Nossa... Será que eu posso saber onde a mocinha vai?"

"É aniversário de uma das meninas e nós combinamos de sair, beber alguma coisa. Aí... Eu aproveitei a oportunidade, e assim, como quem não quer nada, convidei um amigo. E aí, quem sabe, ele acabe se tornando mais que um simples amigo?"

"Hum... Que maravilha! E eu nem fui convidada, é?"

"E você iria?" – Ângela parecia realmente surpresa.

"E por quê não?"

"Porque você tem coisa mais interessante para fazer? Tipo... Você sempre sai com o Edward no fim do dia. Acho que todo mundo pensou que você estava ocupada demais para nos acompanhar."

"É que eu e o Edward... Não sei se _terminar_é o termo correto, já que, teoricamente nós nem começamos. Mas... Vamos dizer que nós dois terminamos."

"Ah... Jura? Poxa... Vocês dois formavam um casal tão bonitinho."

"Ângela!" - Bella riu - "Nós não formávamos um casal, está bem?"

"Formavam sim! Ah... Mas e você? Como é que você está?"

"Eu estou ótima."

"Ai, Bella! Você termina um namoro e está ótima? Você pode ficar triste! Eu estou aqui para te oferecer todo o meu apoio, enxugar o seu choro e falar mal do Edward com você. Quer dizer... Falar mal dele, eu posso até falar. Mas você não vai me pedir para dizer que ele não é bonito, não é?"

"Não, Ângela! Pode ficar despreocupada!" - Bella riu - "Primeiro, porque eu não terminei um namoro. O que eu e o Edward tínhamos não era um namoro. Segundo, porque eu já estava mais do que preparada, sabendo que esse dia logo ia chegar. Terceiro: dizer que o Edward não é bonito é até pecado. Ele é lindo. E tem muitas outras qualidades."

"Hum... Mas, então, afinal de contas, o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Aconteceu que o combinado era curtir uns bons dias juntos."

"E não estava bom?"

"Estava ótimo! Só que acabou."

"Ai, mas eu não me conformo! Como é que você perde um homem daquele e fica assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

"Ângela, não dá para perder aquilo que a gente não tem. E o Edward, nunca foi meu. Nós estávamos nos divertindo, mas se deixou de ser bom para um dos dois, é porque deixou de valer a pena."

"E agora?"

"Agora nós somos apenas bons amigos, colegas de trabalho... Esse tipo de coisa." - Bella deu de ombros.

"E você vai ficar vendo ele passar, cada dia com uma bailarina diferente? Por que você sabe que um homem desse não vai ficar sozinho por muito tempo, não é? Ainda mais com a fama de Edward Cullen."

"Vai se candidatar, é?"

"Com a propaganda que fazem... Não deve ser má ideia. Me conta: você acha que eu iria me arrepender?"

"Não. A fama condiz com a realidade." - Bella assentiu - "Só não queria que ficasse um _climão_entre nós duas, não é? Afinal, você é a única pessoa legal desse lugar."

"Oun... Eu sou mesmo, não sou?" - Ângela sorriu - "Pode ficar tranquila, viu? Porque o Edward é um gato, mas eu estou gostando de verdade desse garoto de quem te falei."

"Tomara que dê certo. Você merece."

"Obrigada. Quer sair com o pessoal hoje à noite? Pelo menos, você pode encher a cara até esquecer o sofrimento."

"Que sofrimento, Ângela Webber?" - Bella riu - "Eu juro que estou bem!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ai, me desculpe pela demora! O trânsito estava infernal!" - Alice já chegou falando, agitada como sempre, enquanto puxava a cadeira e sentava em frente ao irmão - "E logo hoje que eu cheguei tarde, você resolveu chegar cedo? O que foi? A morena tinha compromisso?"

"Nós não estamos mais saindo juntos."

"Oun..." - Alice sorriu.

"Você ficou feliz? Eu juro que não te entendo! Você vive dizendo que eu devia me envolver e está toda sorridente?"

"É que faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo me contar uma coisa assim com essa carinha... quase triste. Geralmente você não se importa, mas hoje, eu achei que você se importou."

"Ela é uma garota legal." - Edward meio que deu de ombros.

"Então porque vocês terminaram?"

"Nós não terminamos, Alice. Terminar é um termo usado para relacionamentos que não condizem com o que nós estávamos tendo."

"E vocês fizeram o que?"

"Deixamos de sair juntos." - Edward explicou.

"Tudo bem: e por que foi que vocês dois deixaram de sair juntos?" - Alice reformulou sua pergunta.

"Porque deixou de ser interessante para nós dois." - Edward respondeu, desviando o olhar.

"Ai..." - Alice suspirou. Como se ela não conhecesse aquele jeito que Edward tinha de desviar o olhar quando não queria responder alguma coisa.

Se havia uma coisa que Edward sabia ser era sincero. Se ele tivesse que dizer algo, ele dizia. Se ele quisesse dizer algo, ele diria. Era exatamente assim que ele agia com as garotas com quem costumava sair uma única vez, e era assim que ele contava sobre isso, sem qualquer constrangimento, até mesmo para seus pais.

Mas Edward não sabia mentir. Isso, ele não sabia. E desde pequeno ele era assim. Se ele tentasse dizer algo que não era verdade, não era nada difícil perceber - porque ele fugia do olhar da pessoa com quem estava falando.

Talvez ele nem soubesse disso. Talvez, ele nem percebesse - mas Alice o conhecia muito bem.

"Ela quis terminar?" - Alice tentou especular.

"Nós dois. Nós meio que entramos em um acordo. Era o momento de sermos apenas amigos."

"Mas eu achei que vocês já eram amigos."

"E éramos." - Edward assentiu.

"Então o que mudou agora?"

"Agora somos _apenas_amigos. Sem os benefícios."

"Por quê? Qual é a graça? Para mim, não faz o mínimo sentido! Você disse que ela é legal, que vocês se dão bem... O que aconteceu afinal de contas?"

"Alice..." - Edward suspirou, cansado de fugir dos jogos psicológicos de sua irmã. Ela adorava usá-los quando queria arrancar respostas que as pessoas não estavam querendo dar - "Eu não estou pronto para me envolver, está bem?"

"E você estava? Se envolvendo?"

"Sem consulta psicológica, Alice."

"Eu estou te perguntando como sua irmã!"

"É melhor parar antes que aconteça..." - Edward confessou.

"Edward..."

"Eu não estou pronto, está bem?" - Ele a encarou, franzindo seu cenho.

"É claro que você está!" - Alice colocou sua mão sobre a de Edward e a afagou - "Se você não estivesse pronto, não estaria acontecendo. Por que você não se dá uma chance, meu irmão? Por que você não dá uma chance a essa garota? Ela não é a Tânia!"

"Chega, Alice!" - Edward a interrompeu na primeira menção ao nome de Tânia - "Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso!"

"Mas você devia, Edward! Seria bom para você!"

"Alice, o que está feito, está feito. A minha vida estava indo muito bem, e eu pretendo retomá-la como era, diminuindo os riscos de ouvir esse sermão todo, cada vez que me encontrar com você!"

"Calma! Também não precisa ficar bravo comigo. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. E eu gosto do jeito como você ficou mais parecido com o que era antes. Essa sua _amiga_te fazia bem."

"Ela vai continuar sendo minha amiga."

"Tomara." - Alice assentiu - "Ela te faz bem. De verdade." - Alice afagou o rosto de seu irmão - "E faz tempo que você não se aproxima de uma garota que te faça bem desse jeito."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O amigo de Ângela se chamava Ben, e assim que ele chegou ao bar, Bella achou melhor deixá-los com alguma privacidade. Quase todas as garotas deviam estar lá, mas Bella sentou em um canto, apenas com seu drinque. Algumas meninas dançavam próximas à mesa que elas ocupavam, outras conversavam... E Bella suspirou, começando a se questionar se ela devia mesmo ter saído com as outras dançarinas.

Afinal, ela havia se envolvido tão rápido com Edward, que nem havia tido tempo de desenvolver qualquer relacionamento com aquelas garotas, e estava claramente "jogada em um canto".

"Entediada, querida?"

"Ah, Jéssica... Dá um tempo." - Bella revirou os olhos ao ver a dançarina sentar ao seu lado.

"Calma..." - Jéssica sorriu cinicamente - "Só estou tentando ser simpática."

"Sabe o que é? O problema é que você não tem muito talento para isso."

"Esse é o seu problema, sabia? Você se acha sempre muito melhor. Você achou que era diferente, não é? Que, com você, o Edward fosse ficar, casar, quem sabe?"

"Eu não achei nada, Jéssica!"

"Ah, mas me engana, que eu gosto!" - Jéssica riu.

"Jéssica, eu posso saber por que é que você implica tanto comigo? O que foi que eu te fiz? Se o seu problema é o Edward, pronto! Nós já não estamos juntos. Você pode aproveitar e tentar conquistá-lo. Porém, eu vou te dar uma dica: o Edward não quer compromisso. Nem comigo, nem com você, e nem com ninguém! E a diferença entre nós duas é exatamente que eu entendi isso e você não." - Bella terminou seu discurso e se levantou, deixando Jéssica sozinha e indo até onde Ângela e Ben ainda estavam conversando.

"Bella!" - Ângela parecia animada até demais e Bella ficou preocupada com o quanto ela já devia ter bebido.

"Ang, eu... Estou indo embora. Você vai ficar bem?"

"Mas já?"

"Na verdade, nem sei por que inventei de vir! Mal dormi de ontem para hoje e amanhã tenho ensaio extra com a Victória. Já bebi meu drinque, já confraternizei com as colegas de trabalho." - Bella riu - "Hora de ir para casa."

"Você quer que a gente te leve?"

"De jeito nenhum! Fiquem, aproveitem a noite. Eu pego um táxi aqui na porta."

"Está bem." - Ângela abraçou Bella - "Se você precisar de algo, é só me ligar. Mesmo que seja de madrugada e você só precise chorar um pouco."

"Obrigada, Ângela. Mas eu espero que você tenha uma madrugada mais animada do que isso." - Bella piscou para a amiga - "Amanhã conversarmos. Tchau, Ben."

"Tchau, Bella." - O simpático rapaz, de traços orientais acenou.

Bella pegou um táxi, entre os tantos que aguardavam passageiros na porta do local, e seguiu para sua casa. Sua casa... A pequena casa alugada, que ela mal havia frequentado nos últimos dias.

Estava tudo mais ou menos em ordem - até porque, ninguém estava ali para poder bagunçar o lugar - então Bella tomou um banho rápido, vestiu a coisa mais confortável que encontrou e foi se deitar.

A cama parecia toda errada. Bella não parava de se revirar naquele colchão que parecia feito em pedra, agora que ela tinha estado no colchão macio de Edward. Além disso, estava frio. E parecia mais frio ainda sem o corpo de Edward para aquecê-la.

"Desgraçado!" - Bella riu baixinho - "Me deixou mal acostumada. Tão rápido e já me deixou mal acostumada!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey, queridinho! Resolveu aparecer?" - James brincou, mas não estava brincando de verdade. E Edward sabia disso. Tanto, que revirou os olhos para o amigo e sócio.

"James, você sabe como me achar. Se precisar de mim, é só avisar."

"Se todo mundo pensasse assim... Eu mesmo, não é? Se eu pensasse como você, quem iria cuidar da produtora?"

"Está bem. Me desculpe. Foi mal."

"Eu sei que a dançarina com quem você está dormindo deve ser muito mais interessante do que vir trabalhar, mas eu preciso que você divida as responsabilidades comigo."

"Não estou mais dormindo com ela."

"Ah... Então é por isso que você apareceu? Tudo bem, sem problemas. Só não faça o mesmo com a próxima."

"Duvido muito mesmo."

"Duvida de que? Que vai arrumar uma próxima?" - James estranhou.

"Que qualquer próxima vá causar o mesmo efeito que a Bella."

"Hum... O que é isso? Edward Cullen levou um pé na bunda?"

"Também não é para tanto, James! É só que ela é uma garota especial. Mas, você sabe: eu não sou o tipo de cara que se envolve com garotas especiais, então..."

"Então vamos sair para curtir a noite!" - James riu - "Como nos velhos tempos! Que tal sair para beber um pouco e, quem sabe, conhecer a próxima? Que pode até não causar o mesmo efeito que a tal Bella, mas já ajuda a distrair."

"Bom, mal não vai fazer." - Edward riu.

Os dois sócios fecharam algumas contas que precisavam resolver, e assinaram o que precisavam assinar. E, quando acabou o expediente, seguiram para o habitual bar do hotel em que costumavam beber.

James gostava de apostar no casino, então eles logo foram a mesa de pôquer, com seus copos de uísque caro. Edward achava um tédio apostar, mas ele gostava do ambiente - a alta frequência de homens ricos, fazia crescer a frequência de mulheres bonitas também.

"Hey!" - Uma loira logo se sentou ao lado dele.

"Hey!" - Ele sorriu torto para ela.

"Apostando?"

"Não sou muito de apostar. Acredito que existem coisas melhores com que gastar o meu dinheiro."

"É mesmo? Como o quê, por exemplo?"

"Pagando uma bebida para uma mulher bonita, por exemplo." - Edward jogou e a loira riu baixinho, fingindo uma timidez - "O que você gostaria de beber?"

"Um Martini."

Não demorou nada para que Edward levasse a moça para um dos quartos do hotel. Isso era uma das coisas que ele gostava em conhecer mulheres em casinos: ele não precisava nem levá-las para sua casa.

A loira era linda, mas talvez um pouco magra demais. Como ela era quase tão alta quanto Edward, ele imaginou que ela fosse modelo ou algo assim.

Ela era... Ok. Mas definitivamente faltava algo nela. Era como se ela estivesse tão preocupada com sua própria performance, que não podia curtir o que eles estavam fazendo juntos.

Edward gostava mais do jeito de Bella. Eles se divertiam juntos, tinham prazer juntos... Parecia mais interessante para ele.

Quando eles terminaram, a loira rolou para o outro lado da cama, se afastando do corpo de Edward, e ele sentiu falta da forma como Bella rolava sempre para junto dele, se aconchegava contra seu peito, e deixava que ele afagasse seu cabelo.

"Aonde você vai?" - A loira sorriu quando Edward se levantou.

"Tomar um banho."

"Quer companhia?"

"Agora não..." - Ele sorriu de volta e afagou o rosto da loira. Edward ficou surpreso com a forma como ela quase se encolheu diante do gesto dele, como se não esperasse de forma alguma, qualquer gesto carinhoso - "Aproveita a cama."

Edward entrou no chuveiro quente e deixou a água bater em suas costas, tentando relaxar. Em instantes, o banheiro estava tomado pelo vapor.

"Preciso dar um jeito de te tirar da cabeça..." - Edward sussurrou para si mesmo, pensando em Bella.

Ele saiu do banho, pegou sua calça, e começou a se vestir. A garota, parecendo sonolenta, o observou por alguns instantes.

"Você já vai?"

"Preciso voltar para casa." - Edward sorriu, deixando a informação no ar, para que a garota a entendesse como bem quisesse. Provavelmente, ela imaginaria que ele era um homem casado.

"E quando nos vemos de novo?" - Ela sorriu.

"Marca seu número no meu celular..." - Ele indicou o aparelho na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Você não vai ligar, não é?"

"Provavelmente, não." - Edward confessou e a garota assentiu. Mesmo assim, ela se esticou, pegou o aparelho e gravou seu número na agenda.

"De qualquer forma, está aqui. Se você decidir ligar."

"Obrigado." - Edward se aproximou, pegou o aparelho da mão da garota, depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios e se levantou outra vez, ajeitando camisa - "O quarto já está pago. Aproveite a diária."

"Obrigada." - A garota sorriu, antes de vê-lo partir.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Edward tentando fugir do jeito que ele sabe. Mas, parece que não deu muito certo, não é? Afinal, no fim da noite, ele ainda estava pensando na Bella...**_

_**Eu achei engraçado porque a maioria de vocês não acreditou que eles estavam mesmo terminando, e ficaram meio: "Hum... Como será que eles irão agir no outro dia?"**_

_**Não irão.**_

_**Pelo menos, por enquanto, é cada um para o seu lado.**_

_**E, convenhamos, a Bella está levando beeeem melhor do que o Edward.**_

_**Menino Edward provando do próprio veneno! Rsrsrs**_

_**Ah! Se vocês ainda não deram os parabéns para nossa querida e amada beta Vivicki, aproveitem agora: Hoje (Quinta-feira) é aniversário dela! Então, vocês tem até meia noite. Ou... Se já for sexta, deixem seus parabéns atrasados mesmo! Rsrsrs**_

_**E agora eu vou realmente responder as reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até segunda-feira!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Belle: **__Que rapidinha ela! Já está andando? Deve estar fazendo a maior bagunça! Rsrsrs_

_**Renata: **__Na verdade, na verdade, o Edward nem precisou surtar, neh? A Bella já deu logo o ultimato, que ela não ia ficar sofrendo a tôa. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__A Bella gostou tanto dessa história de "só prazer", que deixou o Edward sem chão! _

_**Deh Cullen: **__Ah, tadinha de você... Está com vontade de pôr menino Edward no colo? Tão solidária e desprovida de segundas intenções... Rsrsrs_

_**Janicee: **__Menina, porque bebê? Eles estão se cuidando._

_**Gporazza: **__Por enquanto, conquistar a Bella é uma opção que não passa pela cabeça do Edward. Ele está mais preocupado é em fugir mesmo!_

_**Carol01: **__Bom, o que seria o Edward fazer algo de errado? Por que... Ele meio que fez. Mas eu acho que a Bella não vai ficar muito brava, não. Neh? Será?_

_**Isa Alonso: **__O coração do Edzinho "xonou, xonou" – Já dizia a Joelma do Calipso! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Calma, que estamos apenas começando a história – Tem muita aguinha para rolar por debaixo dessa ponte em Las Vegas..._

_**Tatiana Campello: **__O Edward falou para a Bella não apaixonar, ela está fazendo a parte dela! Vai querer perder a diversão? De jeito nenhum! Rsrsrs_

_**MPR: **__Olha, o Edward entender a ele mesmo acho que é a parte mais difícil dessa história..._

_**Daia Matos: **__Bom, dar certo com outra foi relativo. Deu certo no sentido físico, mas a cabeça estava em outra pessoa..._

_**Vanessa Dark**: Menino Edward apaixonado? Não. Ele acha que não é nada disso. Tipo... Só uma "queda". E vamos fugir enquanto é tempo!_

_**Uiamara**: Ooooi. Uau! Obrigada pela companhia e pelos elogios. Fiquei toda orgulhosa! Obrigada mesmo._

_**Na Cullen**: Alguém tinha que cobrar a conta de todo esse tempo em que o Edward só se divertiu, não é? Hora do menino Edward se apaixonar primeiro._


	14. Capítulo 13

**PEQUENOS REPAROS**

**Capítulo 13**

Eles passaram a se encontrar assim, de passagem. Edward aparecia no teatro, eles se cruzavam, e seguiam, cada um para o seu lado. Apesar da promessa de continuar sendo amigos, não foi tão fácil. Principalmente depois que Bella viu Edward beijando outra dançarina pelos corredores.

Não que ela tenha sentido ciúmes. Não havia sido propriamente ciúmes. Mas era estranho: ter que cumprimentá-lo, enquanto ele passeava por ali, acompanhado por outra, no lugar que - querendo ou não - havia sido dela há tão pouco tempo.

E ela realmente sentia falta de conversar com ele. Edward a deixava falar por um tempão, desabafar seus medos, suas ansiedades, a saudade do filho...

Tyler havia jurado vir até Las Vegas e "_arrancar de Edward Cullen aquilo que ele tinha de mais precioso_", quando soube como eles haviam "_terminado_".

"Ty!" - Bella riu - "Deixa o Edward inteirinho, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Como é que esse cafajeste faz isso com você?"

"Ty... Você sabe muito bem que o Edward não me prometeu nem casa, nem comida e muito menos roupa lavada! Simplesmente, foi muito bom, enquanto durou."

"Hum... Um homem tão lindo. Achei que você fosse trazer ele para Forks, ele fosse me conhecer..."

"Ty!" - Bella riu alto, surpreendendo a si mesma, e tampou sua própria boca com a mão - "Ai, Ty... Eu acho que todo mundo fantasiou mais com esse nosso relacionamento, do que eu e o Edward..."

"Mas é que parece ficção. Você, ele... os dois tendo um relacionamento puramente carnal. Parece mentirinha. E todo mundo fica esperando um final feliz nas histórias de mentirinha!"

"É, mas foi bem real. E, na realidade, as coisas não são bem assim. Se bem... Que eu não posso dizer que não foi um final feliz. Nós não brigamos, não nos matamos, continuamos sendo amigos. Parece um bom final para mim."

"Isso você está dizendo agora, Isabella. Vamos ver se você vai levar na boa esse cara transando com as outras oitenta bailarinas da companhia."

"Não tem oitenta bailarinas na companhia, Tyler!" - Bella riu

"Mas você me conta quando ele comer a primeira."

"Ty! Não fala assim! Essa palavra é horrível!"

"Sinto muito, Bells. Mas ele comeu você também."

"Ty!"

"A única coisa que me conforma, é que você fez o mesmo com ele. Triste mesmo é quando um está apenas curtindo e o outro se deixa apaixonar. Pelo menos, dessa, você escapou. Agora, mesmo quando não estamos apaixonados, não é fácil ver a pessoa passando com outro, que foi colocado em nosso lugar, e está desfrutando da felicidade que era nossa."

"Da felicidade?"

"Ah, Isabella! Vai dizer que você não ficava bem feliz naquela cama?"

E Tyler estava certo. Mesmo não estando apaixonada, não foi fácil ver Edward beijando outra garota, ficar imaginando o quanto ela devia estar sendo bem tratada, e o quanto os dois deviam estar se divertindo na cama macia de Edward Cullen.

E, além disso, era algo com o orgulho de Bella. O orgulho meio quebrado por ter sido "_trocada_". Mesmo que ela mesma afirmasse que não era exatamente assim.

"Ele te olha de um jeito especial." - Ângela afirmava.

"O que?" - As duas estavam almoçando em uma lanchonete que ficava na rua do teatro.

"Edward Cullen. Ele ainda te olha de um jeito especial."

"Ih, Ângela... Que história é essa? O Edward está com a... Qual é a de hoje mesmo?" - Bella brincou sobre a alta rotatividade da cama de Edward.

"Viu? Essa é mais um evidência."

"Evidência de que?"

"Evidência de que você foi especial para ele, Bella! Ele não passa dois dias com a mesma garota, mas quanto tempo ele passou com você? Além disso, qualquer um pode ver como ele te olha diferente, de um jeito mais carinhoso... Ele gosta de você."

"Nós nos demos muito bem." - Bella assentiu, meio que dando de ombros - "Criamos algo como amizade. Mas não durou depois que ele... resolveu variar."

"Você ficou com ciúme?" - Ângela sorriu, querendo provocar Bella.

"Claro que não! Mas é estranho. Se eu estivesse saindo com um cara, não sei se iria querer que uma antiga garota sendo amiga, telefonando para conversar... Acho que era o caminho natural que as coisas seguissem dessa maneira."

"Ainda mais sendo a única garota que durou mais que um ou dois dias, e para quem ele olha do jeito que Edward Cullen te olha."

"Ângela, sinceramente, eu acho que você anda vendo coisas."

"Isabella, sinceramente, eu acho que o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver."

E Bella não queria mesmo. Porque ela não sabia como agir com aquele sentimento estranho que sempre surgia quando ela e Edward se encontravam. Aquele sentimento de que algo não estava resolvido, aquela fagulha que eles queriam matar, mas não sabiam como.

Tanto Bella quanto Edward eram capazes de sentir aquilo. A estranha eletricidade que havia entre eles e transformava qualquer simples "oi" em um acontecimento para ser recordado por um dia inteiro.

Aquele _sei-lá-o-que_, de que eles tanto queriam fugir, mas não estavam conseguindo.

Edward tentava esquecer Bella fazendo aquilo que ele fazia de melhor: curtindo, dormindo cada dia com uma mulher. Mas a verdade é que, todos os dias, quando ele ia ao teatro, era ela quem ele queria encontrar.

Ele ficava mais feliz quando a via passar sorrindo, e mais preocupado quando ela não parecia estar tendo um dia tão bom assim. Ele queria poder perguntar como iam as coisas, ele queria saber se ela estava bem... Mas, ele sabia que não devia.

Sua mente estava certa de que o melhor era continuar mantendo distância. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele ia acabar esquecendo.

Ou ele esperava que sim.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey, mãe!"

_"Oi, filha! Como você está?"_

"Estou indo, estou indo..."

_"Como vão os ensaios? Sabe o que estava mesmo me lembrando de te perguntar? Você tem descansado direitinho? Você sabe que precisa descansar para não acabar sofrendo nenhuma lesão, não é? Lembra daquela vez que você machucou a coxa? E a mamãe não vai estar aí para cuidar de você."_

"Pode ficar despreocupada, Dona Renée." - Bella riu - "Eu estou me cuidando direitinho. E, para uma bailarina, a senhora sabe que eu tive pouquíssimas lesões."

_"Para mim, foram muitas! O meu bebê machucado... Meu coração ficava apertadinho! Toda vez que te via com aquela bolsa de gelo, ficava me perguntando se devia ter te inscrito nas aulas de balé."_

"Mamãe... Mas é claro que a senhora devia ter me inscrito. Eu não me arrependo nem por um minuto. Eu amava o balé. Ainda amo. Foi minha vida por anos e anos. E só deixou de ser, porque não posso colocá-lo acima do meu filho."

_"Mas para onde é que ele te levou? Para longe de nós. Para longe da nossa família, para longe do seu filho..."_

"É por pouco tempo, mãe. E, se não fosse pelo balé, que chance eu teria de dar uma vida melhor ao Jack?

_"Nós daríamos um jeito."_- Renée meio que deu de ombros, embora Bella não pudesse vê-la.

"Nós já estamos dando um jeito. Não se preocupe tanto: tudo ficará bem."

_"Se você diz..."_

"Pode acreditar! Em breve o show vai estrear, e todo mundo está apostando que será um sucesso. Aí eu vou poder trazer o Jack para Las Vegas. E quem sabe eu traga você e o papai também? Mesmo que seja para umas férias, passar alguns dias."

_"Charlie Swan em Las Vegas?"_ - Renée riu - _"Essa eu pago para ver! Mas não vamos a nenhum show sexy demais! Não é porque estou casada há anos que quero seu pai olhando lindas e jovens dançarinas."_

"Pode deixar, mamãe." - Bella riu - "Quando vocês vierem, eu vou procurar alguns shows bem familiares."

_"Acho bom!"_

"Mamãe... E o Jack?"

_"Demorou para perguntar, hein?"_ - Renée riu - _"Eu vou chamar."_

_"Mamã!"_- Jack cumprimentou alegremente, tomando o telefone depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

"Olá, filho! Como você está?"

_"Eu estou bem."_- Jack respondeu, com toda a seriedade que um menino com sua idade poderia ter.

"Que ótimo! E será que a mamãe pode saber o que você estava fazendo?"

_"Pintando."_

"É mesmo? E o que o meu menino estava pintando?"

_"Um barco!"_

"Hum... E que tipo de barco era?"

_"Um barco como aquele que o Vovô Charlie usa no lago, para pescar."_ - Jack explicou - _"Mamã, você sabia que eu vou pescar nesse fim de semana?"_

"Ah, é mesmo? Vovô Charlie vai te levar?"

_"Ele e o meu outlo Vô."_

"Que outro Vô, filho? De quem você está falando?" - Bella perguntou, realmente confusa.

_"Do meu Vô Billy, mamã! Ele veio me visitar e nós combinamos de ir pescar: eu, ele e o Vovô Charlie!"_ - Jack contou animadamente, mas o sangue de Bella congelou nas veias. Billy Black havia decidido visitar seu filho? Desde quando Billy Black queria fazer parte da vida de Jack? - _"Mamã?"_

"Filho..." - Bella engoliu seco, para conseguir finalmente falar - "A mamãe pode falar com a sua avó um minutinho?"

_"Mamã..."_

"Filho, está tudo bem." - Bella tentou parecer calma, embora isso fosse bem longe do que ela estava no momento - "Eu só me lembrei de algo que preciso perguntar a ela, está bem?"

_"Hu-hum."_ - Jack ainda parecia inseguro, mas obedeceu - _"Vovó, mamã quer falar com você."_

_"Olá, querida."_

"Mãe... Que história é essa?" - Bella não precisou completar a frase, porque tinha certeza que Renée havia escutado o que Jack havia lhe dito.

_"Querida, espere um minuto."_ - Renée pediu e Bella esperou. Com certeza a mãe estava se afastando de Jack, evitando que ele escutasse a conversa - _"Bella?"_

"Mãe, que história é essa de que Billy Black decidiu visitar o meu filho?"

_"Filha, é neto dele também."_

"Ah, é mesmo? E quando foi que ele decidiu isso? Agora? Somente durante essa semana o meu filho começou a ser o neto dele também?"

_"Bells..."_

"Por que a senhora não me disse nada? Devia ter me ligado na mesma hora! E agora esse homem simplesmente aparece, decide que quer ser avô, quer levar o Jack para pescar?"

_"Bella, seu pai vai estar junto. Não tem perigo nenhum."_

"Por que agora? Por que logo agora que eu estou longe, mãe?" - Bella esfregou o próprio rosto com sua mão - "E se o Jacob tiver mandado ele sondar as coisas? Se ele soube que eu estou longe e quer se aproveitar do momento?"

_"Calma, filha! Também não é assim..."_

"A senhora não devia ter deixado esse homem entrar na nossa casa!"

_"Filha, mas ele é tão avô do Jack quanto nós. Eu não me acho no direito de impedir Billy de ver o neto. Além disso... Jack merece ter contato com a família dele."_

"Ele é tão avô quanto vocês? Mãe... A família do Jacob nunca nos ajudou em nada. Quantas vezes Billy ficou ao lado da cama do Jack, quando ele estava com febre? Quantas vezes ele assistiu Bob Esponja com o meu filho? Quantos banhos ele deu? Ele não sabe nem se o meu filho chupou chupeta ou não!"

_"Bella..."_- Renée suspirou.

"Ai, mãe..."

_"O Jack ficou tão feliz com a visita do avô. Ele contou para todo mundo que agora tem dois avôs, e ficou todo feliz com essa pescaria que eles marcaram. Seu pai vai estar com ele. Nada de ruim vai acontecer."_

"Vocês não podiam ter escondido isso de mim!"

_"Eu não escondi, filha. É que... Eu só não sabia muito bem como te contar. Eu tinha certeza que seria assim: que você ficaria toda preocupada. E eu não acho que haja realmente tanto motivo para se preocupar."_

"Você não acha?" - Bella riu ironicamente - "E o que foi que esse homem disse? O que Billy Black pretende ao se aproximar do meu filho?"

_"Ele só quer se aproximar. Mais nada."_

"E por que agora? Por que logo agora?"

_"Filhinha... Ele quer se aproximar do seu filho. Você vai privar o Jack da convivência com o avô?"_

"O problema não é ele se aproximar, mãe. O problema é o por quê dele estar querendo fazer isso agora, sendo que nunca quis. Ele sempre soube onde nós morávamos, e nunca procurou o Jack, nunca telefonou para saber se precisávamos de ajuda."

_"Nunca é tarde, filha. Nunca é tarde para perceber um erro e voltar atrás."_

"Se ao menos eu estivesse aí, mãe. Se eu ao menos eu pudesse estar vendo..."

_"Filha, eu e seu pai seremos os seus olhos. Nós nunca deixaremos o Jack sozinho com ele, nós não vamos deixar Billy levá-lo a lugar algum sem que estejamos também. Eu prometo a você."_

"Mãe, eu não duvido do seu cuidado com o meu filho. Eu só tenho medo que seu coração seja bom demais com quem não merece."

_"Filha, você precisa dar uma chance. Se ele pisar na bola, vamos cortá-lo na mesma hora. Mas, se você simplesmente o impedir de se aproximar, por medo, um dia, o Jack vai cobrar isso de você. E Billy Black vai acabar se tornando um herói para ele, simplesmente porque foi impedido de se aproximar."_

"Está bem..." - Bella suspirou, sabendo que Renée estava certa, apesar de seu coração continuar apreensivo em permitir que Billy Black se aproximasse de seu bebê - "Mas, por favor, mãe... Eu quero saber cada passo dele quando estiver perto do meu filho. Não o deixe machucar o Jack. Por favor."

_"Eu jamais deixaria, meu amor. Você sabe disso."_ - Renée afirmou, em tom de promessa - _"Agora eu acho que você devia falar com o seu filho. Ele tem um grande vinco entre suas pequenas sobrancelhas."_

"Está bem." - Bella assentiu e aguardou enquanto Renée passava o telefone para seu neto.

_"Mamã?"_

"Oi, querido."

_"Você ficou blava comigo?"_

"Claro que não, meu amor. A mamãe não ficou brava com você."

_"Você não ficou blava porque eu vou pescar com o meu outlo Vô, não é?"_- Jack indagou e Bella suspirou profundamente. Ela devia saber que ele não deixaria passar.

"Filho, a mamãe não ficou brava com você. E o seu Vô Charlie vai te levar na pescaria. Mas eu não quero que você saia de perto dele nem por um segundo. Você está entendendo a mamãe?"

_"Hu-hum."_ - Jack assentiu - _"Mamã?"_

"Pode falar, meu amor."

_"Você não plecisa ficar pleocupada. Eu gosto do Vô Billy, mas eu nunca vou deixar de amar você. Eu sou o seu menino, em plimeiro lugar."_

"Oun... Obrigada, filho. Isso é muito importante para a mamãe. Muito mesmo."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E tem como não apaixonar nessa criança?**_

_**Que coisinha mais preciosa da mamã!**_

_**Vovô Black surgindo... Bom, ele diz que só quer se aproximar. Veremos.**_

_**Por enquanto, as coisas continuam na mesma. Vamos ver quarta-feira como esses dois estarão.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder as reviews, bem linda, e postar cedo!**_

_**Que hoje eu finalmente me lembrei de salvar o capítulo no FF antes do final de semana!**_

_**Agora vamos lá!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark**: Bella puro poder, pegando o Edward e esnobando! Rsrsrs - Ah! Você deixou nossa review de número 200! Não temos nenhum prêmio, mas... Vale-e-eu!_

_**Laura Melo**: Ok. Já anotei: Edward sofrendo, mas não muito. Tipo... Bate e assopra. É isso?_

_**Mpr**: Às vezes é preciso perder para dar valor! (letra de música triste)_

_**Sofia - pt:** Não pressiona o Edward. Ele não está preparado para se envolver! E se insistir, ele vai tampar as orelhas e cantarolar, que nem criança, para não ouvir ninguém._

_**Isa Alonso**: O difícil não é a Alice falar - Porque isso, ela adora! - Difícil mesmo é o Edward escutar o que ela fala._

_**Carol Machado**: Tadinho do Edward! A Bella não deu um pé na bunda dele, não! E nem ele deu na Bella também. Esses dois estão na fase "enrolados"._

_**Deh Cullen**: Jura que você chorou? Oun... Você anda muito sensível!_

_**Rosana Torres**: Coraçãozinho do Edward ficou lá com a Bella. Não está fácil de esquecer..._

_**Belle**: Vocês... Querem deixar o Edward pior do que ele já está. Coitado do menininho confuso._

_**Yara Bastos**: Fica triste não. Prometo que, no final, eles terminarão bem._

_**Uiamara**: Não... Menino Edward não acha que só as mulheres devem sofrer. O problema é que ele tem as histórias deles e ficou com medo de sofrer de novo._

_**Janicee**: Ih, o Edward não sabe lidar com sentimentalismo mesmo! Tem pavor! Rsrsrs_

_**Christye-Lupin**: É, mas a Bella sentiu mais falta do corpinho do Edward. Agora, o Edward, sentiu falta do pacote todo da menina Bella._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Acalme-se, acalme-se! Você sabe que eu não consigo mantê-los longe por muito tempo._

_**Carol01**: O Edward mandou dizer que não está mentindo para ele mesmo! Não está, não está, não está! E pode parando! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos**: Edward assustado feito um menino. E a Bella de boa, feito mulher. Mas, neh? Vamos ver até quando tudo continuará assim. Ou não... Quem sabe! Rsrsrs_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 14**

Bella ensaiou a manhã inteira, e depois participou dos testes de maquiagem. A estreia do show se aproximava e os detalhes precisavam ser amarrados.

"Você tem um rosto lindo." - A maquiadora elogiou - "Uma pele... Qual é o segredo?"

"Ah... Nada de mais."

"Sei... Pode me contar o segredo. Eu juro que não conto para ninguém! Toda mulher tem os seus segredinhos, seu creminho de estimação..."

"Não tenho nada disso. Juro. Depois que parei de dançar balé profissionalmente, eu nem me maquiava desse jeito há muito tempo." - Bella confessou, analisando o próprio rosto no espelho.

"Pois devia. Você fica muito bem!" - A maquiadora afirmou - "Além disso, é uma gracinha de pessoa. Bem diferente de umas e outras que nós temos que enfrentar por aqui."

"Imagina..."

"Você sabe que sim."

"Deve ser porque eu sou uma menina do interior." - Bella deu de ombros - "Nós somos criadas de um jeito bem diferente das meninas da cidade grande."

"É. Pode ser. De onde você é?"

"Forks." - Bella respondeu com um sorriso porque já sabia a pergunta que sempre vinha logo a seguir.

"Forks? E onde fica isso?"

"Na Península Olímpica, no estado de Washington. Mais ou menos próxima a Seattle."

"Vocês vão demorar?" - Jéssica apareceu na porta, fazendo aquela sua costumeira cara de poucos amigos.

"Não. Já terminamos." - A maquiadora sorriu - "Mas também, com esse rosto, não preciso nem trabalhar muito. Te vejo em breve, mocinha de Forks."

"Obrigada. Você é muito talentosa."

"Oun... Você é mesmo uma gracinha de menina." - A maquiadora sorriu, enquanto Jéssica virava os olhos.

Bella se despediu da maquiadora e foi se trocar. Ela riu de si mesma, enquanto se olhava no espelho, tentando decidir se limpava o rosto antes de sair, ou se ia embora maquiada daquele jeito.

Optou por ir embora maquiada. Era um pecado desperdiçar um trabalho tão bem feito.

"Alô?" - Ela atendeu o celular em um pulo, assim que ele tocou. Era uma ligação de sua casa, em Forks.

_"Oi, mamã!"_

"Oi, filho... Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

_"Mamã... Eu quelia te pedir uma coisa..."_

"Ah..." - Bella suspirou mais aliviada - "Pede, Jacob Swan Black. Pode pedir!"

_"Mamã... Eu posso ir na lanchonete com o meu vô Billy?"_- Ele pediu e o coração de Bella quase parou. Ela havia engolido, não sem dificuldade, aquela história de Billy ter levado Jack para pescar. Por um momento, ela até teve esperanças de que ele logo fosse desistir de fazer parte da vida do neto, mas o interesse dele não estava diminuindo.

"Com quem você está, Jack?"

_"Com o vovô Charlie e a vó Renée."_

"Deixa a mamãe falar com um deles, meu amor."

_"Está bem..."_- Ele suspirou, antes de passar o fone para Charlie.

_"Oi, filha."_

"Oi, pai... Que história é essa de lanchonete agora?" - Bella perguntou em um tom cansado. Ela realmente não queria ter que lidar com esse tipo de coisa assim, à distância.

_"Billy ligou para convidar. Mas eu disse que precisaríamos falar com você antes de dar qualquer resposta."_

"O senhor devia ter me ligado antes de contar ao Jack. Agora ele já está todo animado, como eu vou dizer não?"

_"Me desculpe, querida. Mas é que o Billy estava falando com ele ao telefone, e perguntou assim: direto ao Jack."_

"Falando com o Jack? Direto com o Jack?"

_"Eles estavam no viva-voz, Bella."_ - Charlie explicou - _"Eu sempre fico ouvindo tudo. Só não deu tempo de contornar isso."_

"Tudo bem..." - Bella suspirou - "Pelo menos, o senhor vai com eles?"

_"Claro, filha. Hoje estou de folga. Pensei em irmos: eu e sua mãe. Assim ficamos de olho, e também o Jack se sente mais seguro. Ele não vai ficar a vontade com o Billy, não é? Mesmo sendo avô dele, a verdade é que ele não está acostumado em sair assim, sozinho, com qualquer pessoa."_

"Bem que eu queria que continuasse assim..."

_"Oh, filha... Fica assim não. O Billy tem sido cuidadoso com o Jack. E vai ser bom para o seu filho saber que o outro lado da família também se importa com ele."_

"Pai... O Billy fala alguma coisa sobre o Jacob?"

_"Não muito. Se você pergunta, ele responde, mesmo que com umas respostas meio vagas. Mas ele não fala muita coisa, não."_

"Ai... Tudo bem, tudo bem..." - Bella esfregou seu rosto com a mão - "Me deixa falar com o Jack."

_"Sua mãe quer falar."_

_"Mamã?"_

"Oi, meu amor. Escuta: você pode ir na lanchonete hoje. Mas o vovô Charlie e a vó Renée também vão, está bem?"

_"Yeh!"_ - Primeiro Jack exultou, e então pareceu murchar - _"Ah..."_

"O que foi, Jack?"

_"Vai faltar você..."_

"Oh, filho..." - Bella ficou toda emocionada com a declaração do filho. Ela podia até imaginar ele fazendo aquele seu biquinho... Tão lindo. Ela sentia tanta falta do abraço dele. Mal podia esperar pelo momento em que poderia visitar Forks outra vez, e depois trazer Jack para ficar com ela em Las Vegas - "A mamãe precisa desligar, está bem? Peça para a vovó te ajudar a se vestir. Escolhe algo bonito e bem quentinho."

_"Pode deixar, mamã!" _- Jack parecia tão animado - _"Depois eu ligo para te contar o que eu comi."_

"Está bem, filho. Divirta-se bastante."

Bella desligou o celular e correu para dentro do banheiro, onde ficou até conseguir controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em escapar. Alguns dias pareciam sempre mais difíceis que outros. Graças a Deus, a maquiagem havia sido feita com produtos à prova d'água, ou ela teria ficado parecendo um palhaço. Ou uma bêbada no dia seguinte da festa.

O camarim estava meio vazio porque as garotas ainda estavam se revezando nos testes de maquiagem, e algumas teriam ensaios até o comecinho da noite. Bella aproveitou o momento, pegou suas coisas e resolveu ir embora sem se despedir de ninguém.

"Calma!" - Ela parou quando trombou com alguém, bem quando fez a curva, no fim do corredor. Ela conhecia aquela risada - a risada de Edward - "Oi!" - Ele cumprimentou com um sorriso, assim que a reconheceu.

"Oi." - Bella tentou sorrir de volta.

"O que foi? Você está bem?" - Edward ficou preocupado ao ver a expressão de Bella.

"Estou. É..."

"Você está com algum problema, Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu filho?" - Bella quase sorriu para a expressão tão preocupada de Edward. Ele era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas em Las Vegas que poderia notar suas tristezas.

"Não é nada grave. Eu só..."

"Edward!" - Uma voz aguda cantarolou pelo corredor, e os dois se viraram para ver a loira se aproximando.

"Oi, Lauren." - Edward sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

"Oi, gatinho!" - A loira praticamente se pendurou no ombro de Edward e Bella adoraria ter um buraco para se enfiar naquele momento - "Se você veio me buscar, chegou muito cedo. Eu ainda tenho um ensaio e o teste de maquiagem."

"Na verdade, eu vim só assessorar o pessoal da maquiagem mesmo."

"Ah..." - Lauren fez um biquinho - "Mas se você me esperar, eu posso repetir aquela massagem de ontem."

"Ah... Depois nos vemos, está bem?" - Edward tentou soltar Lauren de seu ombro, mas ela era bastante persistente - "Você vai ficar atrasada para o seu ensaio."

"Ah, mas eu sei que o meu patrão vai me perdoar."

"É, mas a sua coreógrafa não vai perdoar. Nós nos falamos depois. Eu preciso mesmo resolver uma coisa com a Isabella."

"Está bem." - Lauren revirou os olhos com um jeito infantil, e manteve seu biquinho de adolescente mimada. Obviamente, ela sequer olhou para Bella, e continuou agindo como se ela nem estivesse ali - "Mas nós nos falamos depois. Mesmo. Está bem?"

"Claro." - Edward assentiu e Lauren depositou um beijo demorado em sua bochecha antes de finalmente se afastar - "Me desculpe por isso..." - Ele sussurrou para Bella quando Lauren estava longe o bastante.

"Imagina. Sem problemas..." - Bella tentou sorrir - "Eu... já vou indo."

"Não. Espera!" - Edward a segurou pelo braço - "Você ia me contar..."

"Deixa pra lá, Edward. Você tem mais com que se preocupar, além dos meus problemas."

"Bella... Nós prometemos que ainda seríamos amigos. Eu sinto falta de conversar com você..." - Edward confessou.

"Qualquer dia nós conversamos. Não é nada sério. Mesmo. E eu já estou indo para casa."

"Eu posso te levar." - Edward ofereceu - "Nós podíamos até... Sei lá! Sair, beber alguma coisa..."

"Edward..."

"Ah, Bella! Por favor! Eu realmente preciso manter uma conversa coerente por mais de cinco minutos, antes que eu enlouqueça! Por favor..."

"A Lauren está te esperando." - Bella procurou por uma desculpa e Edward franziu o cenho por um segundo, procurando seu telefone celular no bolso logo depois - "O que você está fazendo?"

"Um minuto." - Ele colocou o aparelho no ouvido, logo após ter discado para Lauren. O celular estava desligado, então seguiu diretamente para a caixa postal - "Lauren, aqui é o Edward..." - Edward falava, sem tirar os olhos de Bella - "Eu tive um compromisso importante de última hora. Nos falamos em outro momento, está bem? Tchau." - Ele encerrou a ligação e guardou o celular - "Pronto. Essa desculpa você não tem mais."

"Você não vai desistir, não é?"

"Achei que você já me conhecesse." - Edward sorriu torto - "Vamos lá: por nossa velha amizade. Que tal uma pizza, servida em guardanapo?"

"Tudo bem..." - Bella suspirou em desistência - "Mas, dessa vez, eu pago a pizza."

"Isabella, eu pago a comida da minha casa!"

"Então nós vamos comer na minha! É isso, ou nada feito!" - Bella completou, antes mesmo que Edward pudesse responder.

"Está bem, está bem." - Ele revirou os olhos - "O que eu não faço por uma amiga?"

"Esse é o seu problema, sabia?" - Bella riu - "Você faz qualquer coisa por todas as suas amigas."

"Eu não tenho outras amigas." - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella com uma mão - "Só você. As outras são apenas..."

"Dias bons?" - Ela completou com um sorriso.

"É..." - Edward soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto deixava sua mão cair do rosto de Bella - "E nem tem sido tão bons assim..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Eu devia ter escolhido pagar aquela pizza de perto da sua casa. É bem melhor do que essa!" - Bella riu, tentando morder seu pedaço de pizza. Ela e Edward estavam sentados no chão da sala, com a caixa de uma pizzaria do bairro de Bella e uma garrafa do melhor vinho da casa - o que podia ser traduzido claramente como o pior do mundo!

"Não é ruim..." - Edward negou, mastigando seu pedaço.

"Não, não é ruim... É péssima!" - Bella riu ainda mais - "Você pode falar mal da pizza se quiser. Eu não vou ficar magoada só porque fui eu quem pagou."

"Não posso. Minha mãe me ensinou a nunca reclamar da comida que me oferecessem".

"Ou seja: você só não vai falar mal da pizza porque é um rapazinho educado!"

"Talvez..." - Edward riu e Bella o acompanhou - "Você fica bonita assim maquiada." - Ele comentou de repente.

"Ah..." - Bella tocou o próprio rosto. Ela até havia se esquecido que ainda estava com a maquiagem - "Obrigada."

"Não que você não seja bonita sem a maquiagem, mas..." - Edward comentou, quase que consigo mesmo, antes de beber mais um pouco do vinho - "E então, o que você tem feito nesses dias?"

"Ensaiado?" - Bella riu - "O de sempre. Nada de novo. Aposto minha mão direita que a sua vida anda bem mais agitada que a minha."- Ela brincou, mas Edward apenas lhe deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

"E o seu filho? Você parecia preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?"

"Ah... Na verdade, não é nada grave, mas... Você sabe como é: eu estou longe, e fico preocupada."

"O que aconteceu?"

"O avô dele, pai do Jacob... Ele procurou o meu filho. Diz que quer se aproximar, fazer parte da vida do Jack... Meus pais ficam me dizendo que eu não posso impedir o Billy de fazer parte da vida do meu filho, mas eu fico preocupada. Fico mesmo. Porque estou longe, e não sei quais são as reais intenções dele em se aproximar do Jack, depois de anos de silêncio. Eles nunca ajudaram em nada e então, eu saio da cidade, e ele decide fazer parte da vida do neto? Eu não sei..."

"Mas o que você acha que ele pode querer?"

"Sei lá..." - Bella deu de ombros - "Talvez eu só esteja me preocupando à toa mesmo. Mas é o meu filho. Eu mereço algum desconto por isso, não mereço? É esse meu trabalho de mãe: me preocupar o tempo todo!" - Bella revirou os olhos ao usar o clichê e Edward assentiu com sua cabeça, soltando um riso meio contido no final - "O que?"

"Senti sua falta." - Edward afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella - "É bom ter com quem conversar."

"Também gosto de conversar com você." - Bella assentiu - "Você é um bom ouvinte. O que é ótimo para uma falante inveterada como eu."

"Já disse que você não conhece minhas irmãs. Sou altamente treinado na arte de _não _falar."

"Achei que não fôssemos mais conseguir, sabia?" - Bella suspirou depois de um instante de silêncio entre eles.

"O que?" - Edward franziu o cenho, tentando entender.

"Conversar assim outra vez. Parecia meio estranho... Talvez duas pessoas normais não conseguissem. Mas acho que não somos duas pessoas muito convencionais, não é?"

"Você não é. Com certeza." - Edward sorriu - "E isso é algo de que gosto muito em você. Estou um pouco cansado das garotas convencionais."

"Não está, não." - Bella riu baixinho - "Você dorme com elas todas as noites."

"Perdeu a graça, sabia?" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella com as pontas de seus dedos. Quase como se não quisesse realmente tocá-la - "Depois de você... Perdeu toda a graça."

"Edward..." - Bella engoliu seco com o contato. Ela podia até negar, mas o jeito como Edward a tocava sempre mexia com ela. O que, no momento, era algo bem perigoso - "O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada." - Ele sorriu sem humor, enquanto se levantava - "Me desculpa." - Ele pegou seu casaco.

"Aonde você vai?" - Bella perguntou, surpresa com sua atitude repentina.

"Hora de ir para casa. Antes que eu faça uma bobagem."

"Que bobagem?" - Bella perguntou, enquanto se levantava, e Edward passou os dedos por seu cabelo, demonstrando nervosismo - "Edward?"

"Eu sinto sua falta, está bem?" - Ele confessou tudo muito rápido, quase como uma palavra só - "Eu sinto sua falta. Mas eu não sou o tipo de cara com quem você vai poder contar. Eu não sou o cara que vai segurar a sua mão e te dar uma família. E você merece isso. E eu sou apenas o cara com quem você vai ter _dias bons_, mas... Até quando?" - Edward queria se chutar por ter dito tudo aquilo.

"Espera! De onde veio tudo isso? Foi você quem não quis mais ficar comigo."

"Fui eu, sim! Fui eu! Porque eu acho que isso não vai terminar bem!"

"E por que não terminaria bem? Ah, Edward! O que é isso? Nós dois não somos mais duas crianças e sabemos muito bem onde nos metemos. Qual é o seu problema?" - O tom de Bella começou a subir cada vez mais - "Ficamos juntos tempo demais? É isso? Superar um ou dois dias te deixou preocupado que eu acabasse me apaixonando?"

"Eu não tenho nada para te oferecer!" - Edward a encarou.

"E eu pedi que você me oferecesse alguma coisa? Alguma vez eu te cobrei amor? Por acaso, eu não aceitei aquilo que você impôs? Não comece a me tratar como mais uma das suas dançarinas apaixonadas, porque eu não estou querendo nada com o _patrãozinho _da Lauren!" - Bella praticamente gritou e então os dois se encararam em silêncio - "Desculpa". - Bella suspirou enfim - "Ai, desculpa..."

"Não, você está certa" - Edward apoiou suas mãos no pequeno móvel onde Bella apoiava um vaso - "Eu é que estou confuso demais."

"Confuso com o que?" - Bella se aproximou.

"Confuso comigo." - Edward confessou, olhando para Bella.

"Então conversa comigo. Nós devíamos ser amigos, lembra? Por que você não conversa comigo?" - O tom deles agora era calmo, baixo, quase um sussurro.

"Não consigo..." - Edward sorriu sem humor e correu sua mão pelo cabelo de Bella. Ele deixou que a mão corresse pelo cabelo, e depois pelo braço dela, parando finalmente na cintura da garota - "Não sou bom em conversar."

"Edward..." - Bella chamou. A mão dele em sua cintura, a proximidade entre os dois... Quem estava prestes a fazer uma bobagem agora, era ela.

"Eu sinto tanto a sua falta." - Eles continuavam se olhando, cada vez mais perto - "Tanto..."

"Eu também sinto sua falta..." - Bella confessou.

"Ah, Bella..."

"Vamos deixar essa briga para depois." - Bella pediu, segurando o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos - "Eu não estou te cobrando nada. E você sabe que nós dois podemos ter um bom dia juntos... Hein? Só hoje... Amanhã nós pensamos no resto."

"Bella..."

"Edward..." - Ela sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Edward. Eles já estavam tão perto que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro - "Cala a boca. E me beija. Pelo amor de Deus!"

**_-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**_Olá, meninas!_**

**_Como vocês vêm passando de feriado?_**

**_Se bem que, na verdade, o feriado já se foi... Oh, tristeza!_**

**_Bom, como precisamos voltar para a vida triste, o capítulo até que não foi tão triste hoje, não é?_**

**_Então vamos ficar quietinhas e deixar os dois - Que é para ver se eles conseguem se entender!_**

**_Agora eu vou responder suas lindas reviews._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_E até sexta-feira!_**

**_E..._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**ladiesandgentleman**: Você é maluca! E me faz rir muito mesmo com suas reviews! Seja bem-vinda por aqui._

_**Vanessa Dark**: Para você não ficar brava com a autora, Edward mandou dizer que te manda um beijo. :)_

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: Eita! Você é brava, hein? Rsrsrs - A Bella nem ligou para o que aconteceu em sua "ausência". Está mais preocupada em pegar o mocinho de novo._

_**Yara Bastos**: Eu acho que o problema maior é os dois conseguirem acreditar que se apaixonar não é algo tão perigoso quanto eles estão pensando._

_**Rosana Torres Rosanatecshu**: O Edward quer a Bella, a Bella quer o Edward... Mas eles não confessam de jeito nenhum!_

_**Sofia - pt**: noooossa! O Jack ficou vermelho e mandou um beijo especial para a Tia Xôfia de Poitugal. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: "Espero que na quarta esses dois estejam pelo menos conversando" - Se for para conversar, eles já fazem logo o serviço completo! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**: Não assusta a Bella. Ela já está preocupada com o Vô Billy, agora vai ter que se preocupar com a Tia Carol também?_

_**Janicee**: Poxa! Fala assim comigo não! Rsrsrs_

_**Christye-Lupin**: "Só quarta"? Eu sou uma autora tão boazinha (e modesta! Rsrsrs), que posta três capítulos por semana!_

_**Belle**: graças a Deus a Bella não está apaixonada pelo Edward. Mesmo. E quem vai sofrer mais nessa história, vai ser ele - Tentando entender o que se passa com ele mesmo, em seu próprio coraçãozinho. Ah! E não xinga a Esme, coitada. Ela não tem culpa das atitudes absurdas de menino Edward._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Não mata o gatinho! Oh! As coisas já estão voltando para o lado esperado. Fique calma e tenha fé!_

_**Bie Cullen**: Ok... Não seja má com o Edward. Homens são burros e sofrem do jeito errado. Mas ele não pode ouvir "all by myself" - O Emmett jamais iria perdoar! Jamais! Rsrsrs_

_**MPR**: Veremos o que esse Billy quer de verdade. Por enquanto, ele está só sendo "vovô", mas... Veremos._

_**Deh Cullen**: Menino Edward para consolar menina Bella? Olha lá o entregador batendo na porta: a encomenda já chegou! Rsrsrs_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 15**

Edward adorava o jeito como Bella se aconchegava em seu peito quando eles terminavam de fazer sexo. Se bem, que ele sabia que naquela noite, havia sido bem mais do que apenas sexo entre eles.

Edward havia se deixado levar.

Ele estava com tanta saudade de Bella...

E não era apenas saudade do corpo dela. Era dela - aquela pessoa que havia conseguido mexer com ele. Aquela mulher em quem ele conseguia enxergar milhares de qualidades e de quem ele adorava estar perto.

Aquela garota que sorria enquanto eles estavam fazendo sexo e fazia o mundo dele parar por um segundo. Aquela garota que definitivamente havia arrancado o chão de debaixo de seus pés, porque ele não sabia como agir com ela.

Na verdade, se ele começasse a pensar sobre o assunto, seu impulso seria o de fugir novamente. Mas, de que adiantaria fugir? Edward já sabia que a distância entre eles não havia mudado muita coisa.

"Hum..." - Bella se ajeitou contra ele e depositou um beijo no peito de Edward. E eles ficaram assim: quietos, juntos... A mão de Edward afagando o cabelo de Bella, até que ela finalmente caiu no sono.

Edward aproveitou que Bella estava dormindo e depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz dela - "Linda..." - Ele sussurrou baixinho, esperando que ela não pudesse ouvir - "O que eu faço da minha vida, hein? Me diz o que eu faço..."

_"Alice... Eu não estou pronto para me envolver, está bem?"_

_"E você estava? Se envolvendo?"_

Edward podia se lembrar da conversa com sua irmã.

_"É melhor parar antes que aconteça. Eu não estou pronto, está bem?"_

_"É claro que você está..." - Alice colocou sua mão sobre a de Edward e a afagou - "Se você não estivesse pronto, não estaria acontecendo. Por que você não se dá uma chance, meu irmão? Por que você não dá uma chance a essa garota? Ela não é a Tânia!"_

Alice tinha sua própria opinião sobre o assunto. Mas Edward achava que, para ela, era muito fácil dizer. Afinal, não é o que dizem? Que, quando alguém está do lado de fora da situação, sempre é mais fácil?

Ou será que o que dizem é que, quando alguém está fora da situação, enxerga tudo com mais clareza?

"Se eu te desse uma chance..." - Edward sussurrou outra vez, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Você me daria uma chance também?"

Ele queria saber. Mas, para saber, Edward precisaria reunir muita coragem e perguntar de verdade, quando Bella estivesse acordada, e em condições de lhe responder.

E isso, para ele, estava parecendo realmente assustador. Porque ele não queria parecer um fraco. Ele não queria que Bella soubesse que já estava exercendo tanto fascínio sobre ele.

Edward não queria entregar o poder a ela. Porque ele não estava pronto para entregar o poder nas mãos de ninguém. Ele havia se acostumado a ter todo o poder em suas próprias mãos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
><strong>

Bella acordou no outro dia, quando o sol já brilhava lá fora e se percebeu sozinha na cama. Ela girou, procurando por qualquer sinal de Edward, mas não o encontrou. Então, Bella revirou os olhos, enquanto se deixava cair sobre o travesseiro outra vez.

Ela se perguntou por que ainda estava surpresa que ele tivesse ido embora. Afinal, ela meio que havia forçado a situação e ele tinha feito o que ela queria, mas não significava que ele deveria ficar até de manhã.

Bom, provavelmente não significava. Principalmente no dicionário de Edward Cullen, o conquistador.

"Idiota..." - Ela sussurrou para si mesma. Porque era exatamente assim que ela estava se sentindo. Ao menos, até a porta do quarto se abrir e ela quase ter um colapso por causa do susto - "Ai!"

"Calma!" - Edward riu, com um riso tão calmo, que até aqueceu seu coração - "O que foi? Eu te assustei?" - Ele andou até a cama e simplesmente se deitou outra vez, ao lado de Bella, debaixo das cobertas.

"Eu achei que você tivesse ido embora." - Ela confessou, tentando dar algum espaço a ele, naquela sua pequena cama de solteiro.

"Eu não fui." - Ele simplesmente respondeu e Bella sorriu de volta, embora meio sem graça - "Acho que nós dois precisamos conversar, não é?"

"Agora não." - Bella se aconchegou contra ele - "Depois."

"Agora, Bella." - Edward respondeu e ela se sentiu gelada. Ela estava um pouquinho insegura com essa coisa tão "no escuro" que eles estavam tendo. Ela não sabia absolutamente o que esperar daquela conversa repentina. O que era totalmente ridículo, afinal, eles não eram um casalzinho de namorados. E Bella estava se perguntando por que estava se sentindo no meio de um draminha romântico.

"Está bem..." - Bella suspirou, e se afastou um pouquinho, para poder encará-lo.

"Ok." - Edward também suspirou, tomando coragem para começar um discurso que ele já havia ensaiado algumas vezes, durante a noite, enquanto Bella dormia em seus braços - "Há alguns anos, logo que nós abrimos a produtora, eu conheci uma pessoa e... Nós chegamos a morar juntos."

"Ah... É mesmo?"

"É. Ela também era uma dançarina e, junto com a Victória, ela foi a protagonista dos nossos primeiros espetáculos. Até que... Bom, nós tivemos um fim um tanto quanto conturbado."

"Sei..." - Bella o olhava, tentando entender para onde eles estavam indo com aquele assunto.

"Depois disso, eu não me permiti passar muito tempo com ninguém. Você está certa: passar mais que um ou dois dias com a mesma pessoa é algo que não faz parte da minha vida há um bom tempo."

"O que isso significa, Edward?" - Bella perguntou, tentando não parecer triste, mas se sentindo como alguém que estava prestes a levar um belo fora.

"Que talvez eu não saiba lidar com a situação de querer ficar com você mais que um ou dois dias." - Edward confessou - "Eu não sou bom com relacionamentos. Na verdade, eu desisti deles. E agora, até gostar de ficar com você, me parece um pouco... Estranho..."

"Ha-hã..." - Bella assentiu, sentindo necessidade de dividir algo com Edward também - "O Jacob foi o meu primeiro namorado." - Bella confessou de repente - "Primeiro tudo. O cara com quem eu descobri o mundo. Até que eu engravidei e... Bom, o resto você já sabe. Depois dele, não foi fácil aceitar que a minha vida podia continuar. Demorou até eu me envolver com outra pessoa. E, quando eu me permiti isso, eu me decepcionei. De novo. O Mike... Ele tinha ciúmes do Jack. E ele começou a me cobrar a atenção que eu dava ao meu filho. Só que ele é o meu filho! E eu nunca vou deixar o Jack em segundo lugar. Isso é totalmente fora de questão!" - Bella parou um segundo, suspirando - "Depois disso, eu nunca mais me envolvi com ninguém. Por que eu não vou deixar que ninguém se coloque entre o Jack e eu."

"Acho que nós dois temos nossas histórias, não é?" - Edward riu sem humor.

"Eu acho que todo mundo tem." - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Só que ninguém sai contando para qualquer desconhecido."

"É." - Edward assentiu e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes - "Bella?"

"Oi?" - Bella o encarou.

"Se eu quisesse ficar com você, você ficaria comigo?" - Edward perguntou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos da garota, com uma intensidade que chegou a amedrontá-la.

"Como assim?"

"Também não sei..." - Edward confessou - "O que eu sei, é que eu gosto de ficar com você. Nós nos damos bem, não é? E de tantos jeitos..." - Ele sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da dançarina.

"Edward..."

"Você não gosta de ficar comigo?"

"Eu adoro ficar com você." - Bella sorriu - "Adoro! Mas, eu não sou como qualquer garota livre, Edward. Eu não sei o que você espera. E eu também não sei o que esperar."

"Eu não espero nada." - Edward confessou e então riu, meio sem humor - "Mentira. Na verdade, eu espero que dê tudo errado. Minha mente me diz isso e o que espero é que não acabe nada bem. E você?"

"Eu?" - Bella parou, pensando no que esperava - "Eu realmente não sei. Acho que nunca parei para pensar nisso de verdade." - Ela finalmente constatou - "Edward?"

"Oi?"

"Se você acha que vai dar tudo errado, por que ainda quer ficar comigo?"

"Eu não me arrisco faz tempo." - Ele deu de ombros - "E minha psicóloga acha que está na hora de tentar."

"Sua psicóloga?" - Bella franziu o nariz ao perguntar - "Eu não sabia que você fazia terapia."

"Eu não faço. Mas Alice adora me dar algumas sessões grátis em qualquer lugar."

"Ah!" - Bella riu - "E ela acha que você devia se arriscar..."

"Ela acha que, se eu estou gostando de ficar com você e você está gostando de ficar comigo, nós devíamos continuar fazendo isso, mesmo que transgrida algumas regras que havíamos estabelecido em nossas vidas confusas."

"Então... Você sugere que nós continuemos a ficar juntos, exatamente como vínhamos fazendo, tendo... Dias bons e curtindo?"

_"Não."_ - Edward pensou, mas não disse em voz alta - _"Na verdade, eu nem sei o que estou sugerindo. Eu estou aqui, apenas tentando encontrar um jeito de não parecer idiota e ainda ficar com você."_

"Edward?" - Bella não entendeu o silêncio inesperado do rapaz.

"Você ficaria comigo se fosse assim?" - Ele finalmente falou, olhando nos olhos de Bella outra vez.

"Bom, o que teríamos a perder, não é?" - Bella sorriu.

"É." - Edward assentiu, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Nada a perder."

"Mas você ainda tem que respeitar o meu filho. Eu continuo tendo meus limites sobre ele."

"Eu vou respeitar as suas condições."

"E eu vou respeitar as suas." - Bella assentiu - "Prometo que não vou virar uma ciumenta psicótica, agarrando o seu pescoço no corredor do teatro, enquanto você conversa com outras pessoas."

"Você está falando da Lauren, não é?" - Edward riu um pouco. Agora que havia passado, a cena realmente parecia muito cômica.

"Bom, para dizer a verdade, você já tem uma boa cota de ciumentas psicóticas. Mas a Lauren se mostrou uma forte concorrente ao topo da lista."

"Ela é estranha..."

"Mas a massagem deve ser boa." - Bella provocou.

"Com ciúmes?" - Edward riu baixinho e então afagou o rosto de Bella, observando seus traços delicados em silêncio, antes de suspirar - "Se você quiser me fazer uma massagem, eu aposto que vai ser melhor que a dela."

"Eu não faço ideia de como fazer uma massagem!" - Bella riu - "Então, provavelmente, eu iria perder."

"Duvido. Você tem se mostrado muito boa em tudo o que faz."

"Não, não..." - Bella riu - "Minha mãe sempre me disse para não insistir naquilo em que não sou boa. Vamos deixar essa massagem pra lá. Você pode muito bem ir a um _spa _e contratar uma profissional." - Bella comentou enquanto girava, ficando com seu corpo sobre o de Edward - "Mas, a minha mãe também me disse que eu sempre devia explorar as coisas em que sou boa."

"Ah, é mesmo?"

"É sim." - Bella assentiu, com um sorrisinho safado em seu rosto - "Sua mãe nunca te disse isso?"

"Não me lembro..."

"Ah, mas ela devia ter dito." - Bella correu sua mão pelo peito de Edward - "Porque você é muito bom no que faz."

"Sou é?"

"Muito!" - Bella sorriu.

"Você também é muito boa nisso." - Edward acariciou a cintura de Bella com sua mão.

"Sou? Hum... Então nós devíamos exercitar isso, não devíamos?"

"Devíamos, sim." - Edward concordou, um instante antes de sentir os lábios de Bella junto aos seus.

Edward ainda não sabia exatamente como levar aquela situação, mas ele sabia que qualquer coisa parecia melhor do que tentar se manter longe de Bella. Afinal, ele havia tentado, do único jeito que ele conhecia, e realmente, não havia dado certo.

Edward já havia percebido que Bella não parecia estar sentindo o mesmo que ele, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez, enquanto ela não se sentisse daquela maneira, se ele não dissesse nada, ela não tivesse nada contra ele.

_"Ela não é a Tânia, Edward!" - A voz de Alice ralhou em sua mente._

"O que foi, Edward?" - Bella o olhou, cenho franzido, parecendo preocupada com ele.

"Nada, bonita." - Ele afagou o rosto dela e depositou um beijo em sua boca - "Me sinto bem quando você está aqui."

"Eu também." - Bella sorriu de volta para ele.

"Mas amanhã vamos para a minha casa. Sua cama é muito pequena." - Edward brincou e Bella se virou, vendo os pés do empresário passando um bom tanto do fim da cama.

"Está bem." - Bella riu e então o beijou - "Já disse que vou aceitar suas condições."

"Eu não tenho muitas. Só quero o seu carinho."

"Hum..." - Bella afagou o rosto dele - "Pode deixar. Eu vou te dar o meu melhor." - Ela riu baixinho - "Você se lembra disso? Quando nós ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, você me prometeu isso."

"Prometi?"

"Hu-hum."

"Então está bem." - Edward beijou o pescoço de Bella, falando baixinho - "Está prometido." - Ele correu o nariz pela curva do pescoço dela e depois mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha - "Eu vou te dar o meu melhor."

E ele daria. Esperando que fosse o bastante.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun, menino Edward...**_

_**Bom, pelo menos, os dois estão relativamente juntos outra vez - O que já é um passo rumo ao infinito! Rsrsrs**_

_**Já sabem: Capítulo na segunda. Se tudo rolar bem, logo meia-noite.**_

_**Hoje eu atrasei, neh?**_

_**É que eu fui tirar um cochilinho e... dormi mesmo! Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora deixa eu ir ali responder as reviews, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até segunda.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Bate no menino, não. Ele está disposto a dar o melhor dele para a Bellinha... *-*_

_**Carol01: **__Calma, calma... Menino Edward está quase conseguindo assumir o que ele sente. Pelo menos, para ele mesmo._

_**Sofia – pt: **__Sei lá eu como se escreve "vodu", mas... Seja lá como for, a Jéssica merece!_

_**Na Cullen: **__As coisas entre os dois estão começando a entrar no eixo, mas beeem devagarinho_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Não conta para ninguém, mas "Segredos" ainda é a minha criança preferidinha também. *-*_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Olha aí! Deixa de ser ruim comigo! Eu toda aqui, tentando juntar esses dois! Praticamente uma santa! Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello: **__Bella pegando legal! Se der meia brecha, ela já fica toda animadinha!_

_**MPR: **__Vocês são muito apressadas, hein? Não pressiona, que os dois precisam de calma para ir devagar, bem devagar..._

_**Bie Cullen: **__Não precisa bater no menino. A Bella vai cuidar dele..._

_**Janicee: **__Ah, nem eu lembro mais o que você falou... Mas eu acho que eram palavras feias ¬¬'_

_**Carol Machado: **__Ah, ele cala! Já calou, já beijou, já... Teve um dia óootemo! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Dona Mãe da Gábi, não começa com as perguntas! Rsrsrs_

_**Laurita Bruxinha: **__Edward quaaase acordando pra Jesus. Fica calma! Rsrsrs_

_**Suzanaquintana: **__Mas desde quando o choramingo do Edward o impede de pegar a Bella de jeito? Pelo que eu vi, ela não está reclamando, não._

_**ladiesandgentleman**: Que isso, menina? Coração de mamã sempre cabe mais um. Principalmente quando o "mais um" é o Edward._

_**Vanessa Dark**: A Bella é decidida. Talvez porque ainda não tenha se dado conta do que está acontecendo de verdade. Mas, de todo jeito, por enquanto, ela é bem decidida._

_**RosanaTecshu**: Os dois tão se enrolando ali com uma história de que é só um retorno aos dias bons, mas... Sei não._


	17. Capítulo 16

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 16**

Edward e Bella estavam juntos outra vez há quase uma semana. E eles não haviam feito questão de esconder nada de ninguém.

Lauren Mallory quase havia tido um derrame cerebral ao ver Bella descendo do carro de Edward - o que ele até achou morbidamente engraçado.

Jéssica continuava com suas insinuações aqui e ali, mas Bella estava aprendendo a simplesmente ignorar ao invés de tentar se defender de alguma maneira. Afinal, adiantaria de que? Jéssica tinha certeza que ela era uma golpista esperta, e nada do que ela dissesse mudaria a opinião de _Chatéssica_Stanley mesmo.

Ângela estava tão radiante por Ben finalmente tê-la notado, que mal tinha tempo para qualquer outra coisa. Bella ficava feliz por ela - Ângela sim era aquela garota que merecia tudo certinho: casamento, marido, caixinha do correio personalizada...

Tyler disse que ia matar Bella, mas na verdade ficou todo feliz ao saber que sua amiga estava se "divertindo tanto em Las Vegas".

_"Enquanto você fica aí com o bonitão, eu vou levar seu filho à uma fogueira na praia..."_ - Ele resmungou. Billy continuava insistindo em fazer parte da vida de Jack e vivia inventando novidades. A última era levar Jack à uma fogueira que os descendentes da tribo Quileute costumavam fazer na praia, para contar suas histórias aos mais jovens. Como aquela noite era o plantão de Charlie e Renée não saía sozinha à noite, Tyler se ofereceu para ir - _"Bom, quem sabe eu conheço um índio lindo, alto e forte..."  
><em>  
>"Ty! Se você conhecer um índio lindo, alto e forte, não abandone o meu filho. Por favor!"<p>

_"Mas é claro que não! Eu pego o telefone dele, levo o Jack para casa, e ligo depois. Quer dizer... Índios tem telefone, não é?"  
><em>  
>"Eles nem são mais índios de verdade. Pelo menos o Jacob não era. Ou você já ouviu falar em índios que dançam balé?"<p>

_"Nunca!"_ - Tyler riu - _"Bom, isso quer dizer que os outros índios, altos, lindos e fortes, devem ter telefone, não é?"_

"Devem, Ty." - Bella riu com ele.

_"Então, divirta-se com seu bonitão de Vegas, que eu vou atrás do meu bonitão tribal."_

Divertir-se com Edward era fácil. Bella não precisava de nenhum esforço para isso. E, depois daquele tempo separados, ele andava especialmente atencioso, carinhoso...

Apesar de saber muito bem que Edward havia estado com outras garotas naquele tempo, Bella não se sentia no direito de cobrar nada dele. Eles haviam sido bem claros sobre cobranças e Bella havia jurado não ser como Lauren ou Jéssica. Além disso, para ela, tudo estava muito claro: eles estavam juntos enquanto fosse bom. E, assim que acabou, cada um tinha obtido o direito de fazer o que quisesse.

Para Edward, ao contrário, nada estava tão claro assim.

Depois de Tânia, sua vida de Don Juan havia sido a fuga perfeita. E, de certa forma, havia o ajudado a seguir em frente. Mas, depois de Bella, não havia dado muito certo. Ao invés de se sentir um macho, cheio de virilidade, a quem qualquer homem normal iria invejar, Edward havia ficado se sentindo... Um cafajeste idiota, tentando fugir como um garotinho assustado.

Ele sabia que o que estava sentindo por Bella já era forte demais para ser simplesmente negado, então ele também sabia que precisava encontrar um jeito de lidar com aquilo.

Infelizmente, Edward também sabia que não estava pronto para se arriscar tanto assim, contado à Bella sobre o que estava sentindo. Então, ele criou um plano: ele ia conquistar Bella. Ele tinha que conquistar Bella.

Ele queria saber o que ela estava sentindo por ele, antes de confessar o que ele estava sentindo por ela.

Sendo assim, ele passou a tratá-la como sua "namoradinha". Mesmo que ela ainda não fizesse a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo.

"Você, Edward Cullen, decidiu, deliberadamente, que quer conquistar essa garota?" - Alice constatou em voz alta.

"Que parte da sua vida eu perdi?" - Rosalie perguntou, enquanto apoiava sua xícara sobre a mesa. Os três haviam decidido tomar seu café juntos em um lugar mais perto do trabalho de Rosalie, já que ela nunca conseguia tempo para ir ao lugar com que eles estavam acostumados.

"Eu gosto dela." - Edward confessou.

"Oun..." - Alice se derreteu com a confissão do irmão.

"E ela sabe disso?" - Rosalie perguntou.

"Eu acho que não."

"Então por que você não conta?" - Rosalie tomou mais um gole de seu chá. Ela sempre foi assim: a que escolhia coisas antigas, elegantes e absolutamente estranhas. Edward sempre ficou se perguntando o que foi que alguém como Rosalie, havia visto em Emmett McCarty.

"Porque eu acho que ela não gosta de mim." - Edward finalmente suspirou.

"Mas, meu Deus! Espera! Eu fiquei confusa. Vocês não estão juntos?"

"Eles estão apenas fazendo sexo, Rose." - Alice explicou - "Como Edward costuma fazer com meia dúzia de garotas por semana."

"Então... Você está... Gostando dela o bastante para...?"

"Eu quero ficar só com ela." - Edward confessou com um sorriso um tanto tímido.

"Oh..." - Rosalie finalmente sorriu com a compreensão - "Mas isso me leva de volta a minha primeira pergunta: por que você não diz isso a ela?"

"Porque eu acho que ela não quer."

"Edward Cullen!" - Rosalie riu - "Querido, ainda há espelhos em sua casa? Que mulher não quer ficar com você, meu amor?"

"Eu também acho que você deveria contar à ela." - Alice assentiu, segurando a mão do irmão sobre a mesa.

"Acho que é um passo grande demais para mim, Alice. Eu não sei se estou pronto para vê-la partir."

"Por que é que você cismou que essa garota vai fugir de um homem lindo como você, dizendo que está apaixonado por ela?" - Rosalie interrompeu, fazendo com que Edward a encarasse, suspirando pesadamente.

"Porque ela não está apaixonada por mim."

"Talvez você esteja errado, Edward." - Alice tentou argumentar.

"Eu sei que não estou."

"Como?"

"Porque ela é a única garota que entendeu completamente o fato de eu transar com meia dúzia de garotas em uma semana." - Edward disse aquilo em um tom que apertou o coração de Rosalie, mas fez Alice quase sorrir: ele finalmente havia dito aquilo como se fosse algo errado e não bom - "Ela aceitou fazer comigo o que eu fiz com todas."

"Edward... Será que você está mesmo apaixonado por essa garota?"

"Rose!" - Alice ralhou.

"O que? Para mim, está parecendo que ele só quer conquistar a garota que resistiu ao charme dele."

"Quando nós fazemos sexo, eu me pego observando o jeito como ela sorri." - Edward confessou - "E, quando eu acordo de manhã, eu posso passar um bom tempo observando a Bella dormindo. Eu sinto saudade dela, e eu quero saber mais sobre o filho dela - pelo simples fato de que, quando ela fala dele, o olho dela brilha e ela fica ainda mais linda."

"Edward..." - Rosalie realmente se surpreendeu com as confissões do irmão. Ela não imaginaria jamais que a coisa estivesse tão séria.

"Eu quero ficar com ela. Só com ela. Mas eu não posso simplesmente chegar lá e dizer isso à ela."

"E por que não?" - Alice perguntou calmamente, da mesma forma que perguntaria à um de seus pacientes, mas com o carinho que só usaria com seu irmão.

"Se eu disser, e ela não me quiser, ela vai embora. E eu não quero perder a Bella. Se o que eu posso ter, é o que nós estamos tendo, eu quero que ela fique."

"Talvez ela queira."

"Eu sei que ela não está apaixonada por mim, Alice. E eu não quero que ela veja no que eu sinto, uma oportunidade para se dar bem."

"Querido..." - Alice afagou o rosto de Edward, falando baixinho - "Ela não é a..."

"Shh!" - Edward a interrompeu - "Não me faz pensar nela."

"Desculpa." - Alice pediu, com um suspiro - "Mas, e então... Qual é seu plano afinal de contas?"

"Conquistar a Bella." - Edward sorriu - "Quem sabe, se ela gostar de mim, assim como eu gosto dela... Quem sabe, eu possa..."

"Casar?" - Rosalie completou, rindo.

"Eu ia dizer ser feliz. Mas eu nunca tive medo de me casar. Se eu encontrasse uma mulher que realmente valesse a pena, eu faria tudo para ficar com ela pelo resto da minha vida."

"Sendo assim, eu quero conhecer essa tal de Bella. Você sabe que eu sou muito intuitiva: nunca erro sobre gostar ou não de uma pessoa."

"É... Eu bem sei." - Edward suspirou ao se lembrar de como Alice implicou com Tânia desde a primeira vez que a viu, até o dia em que ela foi embora - "Mas ainda é cedo, Alice. Eu não quero assustar a Bella."

"E como uma família linda como a nossa assustaria essa garota?" - Rosalie reclamou.

"Ela também tem os limites dela, Rose. Por enquanto, ela não está pronta para nenhum sinal de compromisso."

"Então só conta: qual é o seu plano?" - Alice sorriu.

"Não se preocupe com o meu plano. Se ele der certo, vocês saberão."

"Se der errado também."

"Rose!" - Alice bronqueou novamente.

"O que?" - A irmã mais velha deu de ombros, como se não soubesse absolutamente do que Alice estava falando.

"Ah! E não contem nada para o papai e para a mamãe. Por favor." - Edward pediu.

"Ah! Falando nesses dois... Tem algo estranho acontecendo lá em casa..."

"Algo estranho como o que, Alice?"

"Eu ainda não sei, mas eles andam estranhos, misteriosos... Eu até tentei arrancar alguma coisa deles, mas, eles insistem em negar que algo esteja acontecendo e dizem que eu estou cismando à toa. Por acaso, vocês estão sabendo de alguma coisa?"

"Ah, Alice..." - Rosalie ajeitou os cabelos para trás das orelhas. Era um gesto que ela repetia desde a adolescência, principalmente quando ficava nervosa - "Se você, que mora com eles, não está sabendo de nada..."

"É, eu sei." - Alice suspirou.

"Você acha que eles estão com algum problema?" - Edward perguntou. Seu cenho franzido com a preocupação repentina.

"Eu não sei." - Alice deu de ombros - "Por que vocês dois não vem almoçar ou jantar conosco qualquer dia desses? Quem sabe, com vocês lá, eles resolvam se abrir."

"Claro!"

"Nós podemos marcar." - Eles concordaram.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"James?" - Edward ficou surpreso ao encontrar seu sócio no teatro.

"Hey!" - Ele acenou sem humor.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O carro de Victória precisou de uma revisão, e ela me fez vir buscá-la."

"O ensaio delas já acabou?" - Edward franziu o cenho. Ele tinha certeza de que não estava atrasado.

"Não. Eu cheguei antes. Não aguento mais uma gota de drama. Não quero que Victória reclame de mais nada por hoje! Quer saber: quem me dera estar solteiro como você. Dá uma saudade daquele tempo..."

"Como se tivesse feito tanta diferença assim, James. Você só é realmente casado no papel, mas suas atitudes continuam as de um homem descompromissado."

"Casado no papel e nas reclamações. Victória é a rainha do drama." - James reclamou, enquanto os dois andavam para o teatro, onde Bella e Victoria ensaiavam a coreografia principal - "Por exemplo, ela vem reclamando muito por sua garota ter sido escolhida como substituta."

"Mesmo? Por quê? A coreógrafa disse que a Bella é muito capacitada."

"Exatamente por isso!"- James riu - "Ela está morrendo de medo de escorregar e a sua garota pisar em cima. Ano passado ela tinha uma substituta medíocre. Você se lembra? Nós imploramos para que ela não tivesse nenhum problema. Agora, ela sabe que podemos descobrir que ela é substituível. E para melhor."

"A Bella não é do tipo que passa por cima de ninguém, James. Mas, se ela tiver uma chance, ela tem que dar o melhor mesmo." - Edward comentou enquanto eles entravam na sala. A música ressoava pelo recinto, mas a voz da coreógrafa, dando instruções, se sobressaía ao som.

"E... Chute! Chute! Chute!" - Ela gritava, no ritmo da música - "Braço! Frente! Frente! Isso!"

Os dois pararam logo à frente da porta, observando Bella e Victória executando os movimentos dirigidos pela coreógrafa, em pé, em frente ao palco. As duas dançarinas terminaram os movimentos com um sorriso sensual, enquanto esticavam uma das pernas para o lado e erguiam os braços, finalizando tudo com estalos dos dedos.

Nem Edward e nem James poderiam negar: enquanto Bella estava no palco, era impossível prestar atenção em Victória. Não era à toa que ela estivesse tão brava - Porque a presença de Bella realmente a ofuscava.

"Merda! Hoje eu vou escutar sobre essa garota a noite toda!" - James reclamou.

"Vai para o bar." - Edward sugeriu com um sorriso irônico - "Será que a Bella reproduz isso lá em casa?"

"Idiota!" - James revirou os olhos, enquanto Edward ria.

"Amanhã eu quero ver aquele alinhamento, Vic." - A coreógrafa disse, enquanto as dançarinas saíam de suas posições - "Você pode vir só no segundo ensaio, Bella."

"Quer saber? Quando Victória também era apenas uma diversão, tudo era perfeito. Se você quer uma dica preciosa, eu lhe dou: fique apenas com a parte boa."

"Todo mundo acha que se apaixonar e casar é uma parte boa."

"Todo mundo quem?" - James fez uma careta.

"Meus pais acham." - Edward deu de ombros.

"Seus pais são a exceção no mundo! Até você sabe disso. Aliás, desde quando você defende paixão e casamento? Estou te estranhando, hein? Essa garota deve ser muito boa de cama mesmo."

"Olha o respeito com a Bella!"

"Hum... Você está apaixonado por essa garota, Edward Cullen?"

"Não!" - Edward negou, franzindo o cenho. Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo, desviando o olhar de seu amigo - "Mas nem por isso você pode falar o que quer sobre ela. Você não está apaixonando por Victória, e nem por isso eu fico aqui dizendo qualquer coisa sobre ela. Fico?"

"Está bem. Me desculpa. Não está mais aqui quem falou. Agora me deixa ir buscar minha esposinha, linda e amorosa, antes que ela comece com o drama outra vez. Já basta tudo que eu vou escutar hoje sobre a dançarina medíocre que a sua namoradinha é"

"Você sabe que ela não é" – Edward riu.

"Saber, eu sei. Mas, por favor, se a Vic perguntar, negue até a morte!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olha só se nós não começamos bem essa semana: Edward todo confessando a paixão. *-***_

_**É claro que ele ainda precisa de calma – E muita coragem – para confessar tudo para a outra parte interessada na história, mas... Já é alguma coisa.**_

_**E, com passinhos de bebê, nós vamos avançando. Devagar, mas sempre em frente.**_

_**Afinal, já dizia o velho ditado: Devagar se vai ao longe! Rsrsrs (Ai, como eu estou poética!)**_

_**Agora eu irei responder suas lindíssimas reviews, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**Fiquem com Deus.**_

_**Ah! E se quiserem me seguir no twitter, já sabem: Bah _ Kika (Sem espaços)**_

_**Precisei trancar os tweets, por causa de uns causos aí, mas é só me adicionar que eu aceito vocês, ok?**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark**: O Edward já descobriu o que ele sente. Só falta contar para a Bella._

_**Ladiesandgentleman**: Eles se amam e se querem. E o Edward já entendeu. Quer dizer... Ele entendeu que quer a Bella, mas acha que a Bella não o quer. Vamos ver quem está certo, neh?_

_**Nay Bacan**: oiê. Seja bem-vinda. E já estou continuando._

_**Tatiana Campello**: Dois bebês assustados. Mas, pelo menos, são dois bebês assustados ficando juntos._

_**Yara Bastos**: Um dia eu devo contar o que aconteceu entre o Edward e a Tânia. Um dia... Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Torres**: Edwardzinho já está bem mais "amolecido" com essa história toda._

_**Sofia - pt**: Eu acho que não se trata da Bella ser burra. Eu acho que ela só criou um muro que a impede de ir se entregando assim, sem pensar mil vezes._

_**Isa Alonso**: Deixa o menino Jack quietinho, que a mamã não estã pronta para envolvê-lo nessa história ainda._

_**Deh Cullen**: "Quando" a Tânia e o Jack voltarem? Tipo: você já decidiu que eles voltam! Rsrsrs_

_**B**: Eles se entenderam. Do jeito deles, mas se entenderam._

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: Menino Edward ficou magoado com você toda desconfiada dos sentimentos dele, viu? Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Porque você acha que dias ruins estão por vir? Eu não sei de nada... Rsrsrs_

_**Janicee**: É, mas você estava falando que a falta de sacanagem é de quem, hein? Hum... Não te conto o fim da história! Rsrsrs_

_**Uiamara**: olha, eu vou ser boazinha e te dizer, mas ainda demora uns bons capítulos para Edward e Jack começarem a interagir._

_**MPR**: Vocês não confiam em mim! Não precisa ficar estressada! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle**: Obrigada pelos mil elogios. Mas você precisa esperar para saber o que vai acontecer, uai!_

_**Carol Machado**: infelizmente, é só nos dias ruins que descobrimos quem as pessoas são e o quanto elas nos amam._

_**Bie Cullen**: Pode apostar no menino Edward que ele está dando tudo de si e confiante na vitória! Rsrsrs_


	18. Capítulo 17

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 17**

Bella suspirou longamente ao encarar o palco do teatro. A estreia estava marcada e se aproximava rapidamente, e na semana que a antecedia, a companhia já havia se "mudado" para o teatro e estava ensaiando no palco real.

"Assustada com o tamanho do palco?" - Jéssica implicou - "Aposto que você nunca viu um tão grande, não é? Normal. Para uma novata."

"Não." - Bella sorriu cinicamente - "Na verdade, eu estava aqui me lembrando como era dançar nos teatros de Seattle. Não sei se você soube, mas eu sou uma bailarina clássica formada. Dancei em ótimos teatros. Mas é claro que, para alguém que só dançou em Vegas, este deve ser o maior palco que você já viu."

"Escuta aqui, sua..." - Jéssica ia perder a linha, mas viu a coreógrafa se aproximando e engoliu seus desaforos.

"Jéssica, você ainda está assim? Seu ensaio começa em vinte minutos!"

"Só falta trocar de roupa."

"Então vamos!" - A coreógrafa bateu palmas - "Ainda não se trocou por quê?"

"Ah, mas... E a Bella?" - Jéssica acusou, parecendo uma criança contrariada.

"A Bella vai ensaiar com a Victória, Jéssica. Troca a sua roupa e deixa que a Bella cuida do ensaio dela."

"Unf!" - Jéssica fungou antes de sair e Bella riu baixinho.

"Você!" - A coreógrafa ralhou - "Vai se trocar também, que do mesmo jeito que bato em uma, bato na outra. Está ouvindo?"

"Sim, senhora!" - Bella bateu continência para a coreógrafa antes de sair. As duas estavam se tornando boas amigas no último mês. O fato de ambas serem mães havia feito com que elas sempre tivessem um assunto para trocar.

"Hey..." - Edward segurou a cintura de Bella antes que ela pudesse se mover - "Bom dia." - Ele sorriu antes de depositar um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Bom dia." - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Ah, bom dia para vocês também." - A coreógrafa sorriu cinicamente - "O senhor poderia soltar a minha dançarina? É que, pelo bem da sua produtora, nós temos ensaio."

"Opa! Pode deixar! Eu levo a sua dançarina para o camarim agora mesmo!"

"Pode levar. Mas se demorar demais, eu arrombo a porta!" - Ela ameaçou antes de se virar e sair.

"Uau... Que bom humor!" - Edward riu.

"É só fachada. Ela se faz de difícil, mas é bem legal."

"Ah, é? Então, isso quer dizer que ela não vai arrombar a porta?"

"Edward!" - Bella riu.

"Vamos lá para o seu camarim, vamos?" - Edward sorriu torto, acariciando a cintura de Bella - "Estou louco para essa estreia."

"Falando nisso..."

"Falando nisso?"

"Você não devia ter feito isso!"

"Isso o que?"

"Edward Cullen, não se faça de desentendido. Você pensa que eu não vi que o meu camarim é bem diferente do camarim das outras meninas? Tem até um sofá enorme, super espaçoso, daqueles que são assim... Quase uma cama. E as meninas, estão todas me olhando torto!"

"E quem se importa com a forma como elas te olham?" - Edward sorriu.

"Eu me importo."

"Ah, Bella! Você é a substituta da Victória, e ela é a nossa protagonista. Sendo assim, você é a segunda garota do espetáculo e merece um dos melhores camarins!"

"E o sofá?"

"O sofá já estava lá. Eu não tenho culpa." - Ele sorriu cinicamente e Bella acabou rindo.

"Sei!"

"E eu nem achei o camarim isso tudo."

"Ah, não achou isso tudo?"

"Eu não. Você achou? Bom, por que você não me leva lá para fazer uma vistoria melhor?"

"Só vou levar porque eu preciso mesmo ir até lá, para me trocar. Bem rapidinho, porque eu tenho ensaio, ouviu?"

Edward e Bella foram para os bastidores. O camarim de Bella ficava logo na saída do palco - no lado oposto ao de Victória. Bem diferente das outras meninas, que ficavam em outro andar, em camarins coletivos.

"Oh..." - Bella suspirou ao ver as flores em sua penteadeira. Eram um lindo buquê de flores amarelas e ela correu para ver o cartão.

_"Merde? Ou boa sorte? O que você preferir, querida. __Mas não quebre a perna. Eu gosto dela assim."_

"Obrigada." - Ela sorriu para Edward.

"De nada. Tudo para a minha estrela." - Ele se aproximou e afagou o rosto de Bella.

"Você devia mandar isso para Victória, então."

"Eu? James que mande flores para a mulher dele!"

"Achei que você estivesse falando como o sócio da produtora."

"Hum... Pode ser também. Pelo que eu ouvi falar, a Victória está morrendo de medo de torcer um dedinho qualquer e ser substituída pela melhor dançarina que nós já tivemos."

"Exagerado..." - Bella riu.

"Eu estou falando sério! Mas eu devia saber: quando eu bati o olho em você, eu te quis. E você sabe que eu só gosto do melhor." - Edward puxou Bella para mais perto de si, trazendo-a pela cintura.

"Hum..." - Bella gemeu baixinho quando Edward beijou seu pescoço.

"E aí? Vamos estrear esse sofá?"

"Não posso. Você quer que a coreógrafa venha mesmo arrombar a porta? Preciso ir ensaiar."

"Ah... Tudo bem. Eu vou lá assistir. Adoro ver você dançar... Aliás, quando é que você vai fazer essa coreografia só para mim, lá em casa..." - Edward brincou com seu nariz no pescoço de Bella - "Hum? Quando?"

"Mas a coreografia não tem graça sem as outras dançarinas, Edward."

"Quem disse? Para mim, não faz a menor diferença: quando você está no palco, eu não presto atenção em mais ninguém mesmo."

"Hum... Você é terrível, não é?" - Bella segurou o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos.

"Eu? Por que?"

"Você sempre sabe falar a coisa certa, na hora certa. Não é à toa que..."

"Não é à toa que...?" - Edward a forçou a terminar a frase.

"Não é à toa que você conquista quem quer..." - Bella mal terminou de falar e foi interrompida pelas batidas na porta.

"Cinco minutos para estar no palco!" - A coreógrafa avisou em voz alta - "E não me façam voltar!"

"Preciso ir." - Bella riu - "Você me ajuda a fechar a malha?"

"Claro que sim..." - Edward assentiu, com um sorriso um pouco triste. Bella continuava achando que era apenas mais uma, enquanto ele continuava querendo fazê-la ver que ela era bem mais que todas as outras.

Ele a observou tirar a roupa que estava usando e colocar a malha bordada do figurino. Ele mesmo afastou o cabelo de Bella, para fechar o zíper na parte de trás da roupa.

"Pronto." - Edward depositou um beijo no ombro de Bella ao terminar.

"Obrigada." - Bella se virou e depositou um beijo nos lábios dele.

"Espera!" - Edward a impediu de se afastar - "Você vai ter horário de almoço?"

"Vou sim."

"Ótimo. Conheço um restaurante legal aqui perto. Vou ligar e deixar reservado."

"Também não precisa reservar nada, Edward. Pra que restaurante chique? Eu vou estar um trapo, depois do ensaio..."

"Você é linda sempre." - Edward a interrompeu, afagando o rosto dela - "Agora vai. Vai para o seu ensaio. Antes que a carrasca volte e arrombe a porta de verdade."

"Está bem..." - Bella suspirou, sabendo que não adiantava muito tentar discordar de Edward Cullen - "Tchau."

"Tchau." - Edward a beijou delicadamente - "Até daqui a pouco."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Você gosta de peixe, não é?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto analisava as opções do cardápio - "Esse assado é ótimo."

"Qual?"

"Este." - Edward indicou no cardápio.

"Hum... Parece mesmo..." - Bella se aproximou e Edward aproveitou o momento para beijá-la.

"Só não é melhor que o seu beijo..." - Ele sussurrou sem se afastar, e Bella riu baixinho, apoiando sua testa contra a dele.

"Uh-hum!" - Alguém limpou a garganta perto da mesa deles e os dois se viraram para olhar. Bella pediu com todo seu coração que não fosse uma das "garotas de Edward", porque ela estava cansada e nem um pouco no clima para discussões e ironias - "Boa tarde."

"Boa tarde." - Edward retribuiu o cumprimento, mas Bella não sabia como reagir àquela morena parada à sua frente.

"Alice Cullen..." - Ela finalmente sorriu, estendendo a mão para Bella.

"Oh... É a sua... Irmã?" - Bella olhou para Edward, toda confusa, e ele assentiu com um sorriso - "Ah, me desculpe!" - Bella percebeu que ainda não havia retribuído ao cumprimento de Alice - "Isabella Swan. Muito prazer."

"Todo meu." - Alice sorriu, antes de acenar para a porta - "Jazz! Aqui, querido!"

"Hey!" - O rapaz loiro, com o cabelo um tanto quanto bagunçado sorriu ao ver Edward - "Você por aqui? Que coincidência boa!"

"Hey, Jasper. Essa é a Isabella." - Edward apresentou.

"Muito prazer, Isabella." - Jasper sorriu, pronunciando o nome de Bella com um falso sotaque italiano.

"O prazer é todo meu, Jasper Withlock."

"Você me conhece?"

"Oh, é claro que sim! Me desculpem se eu estiver agindo como uma tiéte, mas eu adoro sua música!"

"Sempre é bom encontrar uma tiéte." - Jasper riu.

"Bom, já que somos todos velhos amigos, que tal se vocês se sentarem conosco?" - Edward sugeriu.

"Oh, querido... Obrigada. Mas nós não queremos atrapalhar."

"Alice! Que bobagem. Vocês não atrapalham. Não é, Bella?"

"Claro. Por favor."

"Ok, ok... Já que vocês insistem, nós vamos aceitar. Você se importa, meu amor?"

"Imagine! Eu adoro almoçar com meus fãs." - Jasper brincou e todos riram da forma como Bella ficou totalmente corada pela vergonha.

"Jazz..." - Alice bronqueou, mas não conseguiu parar de rir.

"Então, Isabella..." - Jasper insistia em forçar um sotaque italiano ao falar o nome de Bella - "O que você faz?"

"Eu danço."

"Oh, claro." - Jasper revirou os olhos para a própria idiotice. Uma mulher com Edward Cullen e ele pergunta o que ela faz.

"A Bella é formada em balé clássico..." - Edward informou orgulhoso.

"Oh... É mesmo? Uau! Isso deve ser ótimo!" - Alice pareceu animada com o assunto - "Confesso que não durei mais que dois anos no balé. Mamãe até insistiu para que eu continuasse nas aulas, mas eu não tinha o menor talento. A Rosalie durou bem mais do que eu. Mas, mesmo assim, não chegou a se formar."

"Rosalie é minha irmã mais velha..." - Edward informou Bella.

"Você dançou o Lago dos Cisnes? Porque eu sempre achei que era o auge de uma bailarina dançar o Lago dos Cisnes."

"Eu dancei, sim!"

"A Bella teve uma boa carreira. Teria ido bem mais longe se não tivesse..." - Edward se deteve antes de completar a frase. Ele queria se chutar por ter falado demais.

"Engravidado." - Bella completou com um sorriso meio tímido - "Você pode dizer. Apesar dos pesares, não dá para se envergonhar de ter um filho."

"Você tem um filho?" - Jasper sorriu - "Ah! Crianças são adoráveis!"

"Ele está tentando me convencer a ter filhos." - Alice revirou os olhos.

"Diga à ela como é uma experiência incrível!" - Jasper pediu à Bella.

"É uma experiência incrível!" - Bella assentiu - "Mas vocês ainda tem bastante tempo, não é?"

"Ouviu só?" - Alice riu - "Ainda temos muito tempo! Gostei dessa menina!"

O almoço até que foi agradável depois que Bella conseguiu ficar um pouco menos nervosa. Mas só "um pouco menos". Porque totalmente, ela não conseguiu.

Primeiro, que conhecer a família de um cara já era coisa séria. Segundo, Bella nem sabia direito o nome do que ela e Edward estavam tendo, como ela podia conhecer a família dele? Ia ser apresentada como o que? Amiga? Ficante? Namorada? _Garota-com-quem-estou-tendo-uns-dias-bons_?

Mas Alice havia sido super simpática com Bella e desviou do assunto "_Então, o que vocês são?_" - com maestria.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Gostou do almoço?" - Edward perguntou enquanto levava Bella de volta para o teatro.

"Hu-hum!"

"Desculpe pela minha irmã ter aparecido assim. Mas, no fim, até que foi legal, não é?"

"É. Foi sim."

"E a Alice parece ter gostado de você. E olha, que a minha irmã não é do tipo que sai por aí, gostando de qualquer pessoa."

"Ela foi muito simpática comigo."

"Mas você ficou meio tensa, não é?"

"É que foi uma surpresa... Mas está tudo bem." - Bella tentou sorrir para Edward - "Eu só não sabia se você ia ficar constrangido em me apresentar para alguém da sua família..."

"Alice é como uma amiga. Eu não costumo esconder muita coisa dela. Não encare como se eu estivesse te apresentando meus pais ou algo assim." - Edward riu, tentando disfarçar o quanto ele também estava nervoso.

"Claro." - Bella riu também, tão nervosa quanto o rapaz - "Ah... Preciso trocar de roupa."

"Tudo bem. Eu preciso falar com o James. Depois eu vou até a sala te ver."

"Ok..." - Bella lhe deu um beijo rápido antes de se afastar. Edward esperou que ela estivesse a uma boa distância, antes de discar o número em seu telefone celular.

_"Alô?" _- A voz do outro lado rapidamente atendeu.

"Hey! E então, o que você achou dela?"

_"Oh, Edward... Ela parece adorável! Eu realmente gostei muito dela. Precisamos marcar mais vezes!"_

"Ah! Aliás, falando nisso... Obrigado por não dizer ao Jasper que iríamos nos encontrar. A surpresa dele deu um toque especial!" - Edward riu.

_"Tudo pelo meu irmãozinho." _- Ele podia ouvir o humor na voz de Alice -_ "E a Bella? O que ela achou de nós?"_

"Ela ficou um pouco tensa por conhecer alguém da minha família. Mas eu tentei acalmá-la. Disse à ela que você é tipo uma amiga, que não é o mesmo que apresentá-la aos meus pais... Essas coisas..."

_"Ela vai ir se acostumando. Você só precisa ter calma e ir devagar."_

"O problema, Alice, é que eu não sou nada bom nessa história de ter calma. Queria a Bella hoje."

_"Mas você tem a Bella hoje. Que eu saiba, ela vai dormir na sua cama, não vai?"_

"Queria mais que a cama..."

_"Edward, vai com calma. Dá para ver nos olhos dela que ela também está gostando de ficar com você. Só não dá nenhum motivo para que ela fuja, e logo-logo, vai ficar tudo bem."_

"Será, Alice?"

_"Prometo! E você sabe que eu não costumo me enganar!"_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Esses Cullen... Sempre aprontando alguma.**_

_**E a menina Bella caiu direitinho. Toda achando que a Alice apareceu assim: em um simples passe de mágica! Tão bonitinha, não é?**_

_**Agora vamos ver se Alice está certa (como sempre) e é mesmo apenas uma questão de tempo até que tudo fique bem. O que vocês acham?**_

_**Bom, eu nunca aposto contra a Alice. Ainda mais em Las Vegas! Rsrsrs**_

_**Como sempre, nos vemos sexta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**Até sexta.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Sofia - pt**__: É que as histórias totalmente fáceis não tem muito apelo literário, não é? As pessoas gostam de ler sobre aquilo que parece impossível ou irreal... E olha que eu bem gosto de escrever sobre coisas bem perto do real, não é?_

_**Isa Alonso**__: Alice sendo psicóloga, amiga, irmã e companheira de aventuras do menino Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol01**__: A Bella pode até não gostar do Edward ainda, mas quem resiste a todo esse amor e carinho por muito tempo? Eu duvido!_

_**Deh Cullen**__: Ah, eu ia responder uma coisa sobre a Tânia, mas aí eu me toquei que ia te dar dica demais! Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen**__: Edward, para conquistar menina Bella, vai apenas tratá-la com muito carinho, beijinho e amor! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle**__: Olha só você que adivinha! Pronto: Bella e Alice devidamente apresentadas. Agora, o resto... Pode parando com as perguntas! Rsrsrs_

_**Uiamara**__: É porque é uma história sobre dia-a-dia, com gente normal, cheia de problemas... E vai ser longa. Então os capítulos não tem muita pressa de acontecer._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Até eu estou achando bonitinha essa fase "paixão" do Edward. E eu duvido que a Bella consiga resistir muito tempo ao amor e carinho dele._

_**Kellynha Cullen**__: Doida para ver o Edward confessando para a Bella, neh? Porque ele já confessou que está apaixonado para o resto do mundo - E para ele mesmo (que era o mais difícil)_

_**Laurita Bruxinha**__: O Edward não está com pressa mesmo... (Mentira! Ele está morrendo de pressa, mas está tentando ser forte)_

_**MPR**__: Ai, como vocês são curiosas... Rsrsrs_

_**Yara Bastos**__: E não dá? Menino Edward todo lindo... Merecia uns bons apertos bem gostosos! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**__: E ele não de jogou na paixão? Se jogou sim! Está todo romântico, carinhoso... Só está indo com calma para não assustar a Bellinha._

_**Rosana Torres**: É, o Edward sabe que se apaixonou. E está tentando descobrir um jeito de arrastar a Bella junto com ele nessa "aventura"._


	19. Capítulo 18

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 18<strong>

"Com licença..." - Edward sorriu ao entrar no camarim de Bella - "Posso entrar?"

"Hum... Eu acho que você já entrou." - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Quer que eu saia?"

"Ai, eu não sei... Me deixa pensar..."

"Ah, que abusada!" - Edward riu ao passar sua mão pela cintura de Bella, puxando a dançarina para mais junto de seu corpo - "Vai dizer que você não estava com saudade do meu beijo?"

"Hum... Só um pouquinho."

"Mentirosa!" - Edward riu baixinho antes de finalmente beijá-la - "Eu estava morrendo de saudade do seu"

"Eu também" – Bella confessou, rindo baixinho.

"E então, como foi o seu dia? Tudo bem?"

"Cansativo. Mas, pelo menos, está tudo certo para a estreia de amanhã."

"Pré-estreia. Porque amanhã vocês vão se apresentar só para os convidados, depois é que é a estreia de verdade, com público e tudo mais."

"Ai, nem me fala. Dá até um frio na barriga, sabia?"

"Frio na barriga? Logo você? Bailarina, toda cheia de experiência?"

"Ah, mas o frio na barriga nunca passa" – Bella fez uma careta – "Você acha que o show vai fazer sucesso?"

"Claro que vai. Modéstia à parte, a produtora tem feito um bom nome nos últimos anos e agora já temos um público que nos conhece, que quer saber quais são as novidades que vamos trazer... E eu tenho certeza que eles vão gostar de conhecer uma certa bailarina, linda, talentosa, que tem um corpo... de matar qualquer homem de desejo, e qualquer mulher de inveja!"

"Nossa!" - Bella riu - "Que mulher é essa?"

"A minha." - Edward sorriu ao afagar o rosto de Bella e ela ficou um pouco sem-graça, sem saber como reagir - "Vamos embora? Você precisa descansar, não é?"

"É..." - Bella assentiu, ainda meio perdida, mas tentando agir como se tudo estivesse absolutamente normal.

"E o que você quer comer? Porque hoje é dia de te tratar como princesa, para amanhã você estar bem descansada, e dançar lindamente."

"E te dar bastante lucro!" - Bella riu.

"Você pensa muito mal de mim, sabia?" - Edward fez um biquinho - "Eu aqui, querendo cuidar direitinho de você, e você aí, achando que eu só estou pensando em lucrar?"

"Oun..." - Bella segurou o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos - "Eu só estava brincando. Eu sei que você não está pensando só nisso. Não precisa fazer esse biquinho, que eu não sei como lidar."

"Ah, é? Então... Quer dizer que, com um biquinho, eu posso conseguir o que eu quiser de você?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Como se você já não tivesse tudo o que quer de mim." - Bella sorriu de volta, antes de beijá-lo rapidamente - "E eu não sei o que quero comer. Para falar a verdade, estou tão cansada para sair e esperar por uma mesa..."

"Nós podemos pedir algo em casa." - Edward deu de ombros.

"Eu não posso comer nada pesado hoje. Acho melhor... Sei lá! Nos podemos... Só ir para a sua casa e descansar?"

"Você não vai ficar sem comer!" - Edward bronqueou - "Eu tenho uma ideia! Que tal se eu ligar lá para casa e pedir para a empregada preparar uma sopa? É algo leve e... quente?" - Ele fez parecer uma pergunta, porque não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma outra qualidade, e Bella riu do jeito como ele falou.

"Eu acho uma ótima ideia!"

"Mesmo? Ótimo! Então vamos? Eu posso ligar do caminho."

E ele ligou. E a empregada fez uma sopa de aspargos, que era surpreendentemente saborosa. Quando eles chegaram, a mesa já estava posta, e a empregada, como sempre, mal se fez presente.

Depois do jantar, eles ficaram juntos no sofá da sala, assistindo a um filme qualquer. Edward ficava um pouco menos inseguro quando eles tinham esses momentos assim: tão normais.

"Tão bom ficar assim com você..." - Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella e ela o olhou, sorrindo, meio triste - "O que foi?"

"Nada." - Ela tentou negar, mas Edward sabia que algo não estava bem.

"Eu fiz algo de errado?"

"Não..." - Bella suspirou, com uma careta culpada - "Desculpa. É que... Bateu uma saudade do meu filho. Eu só estava aqui, pensando que amanhã é um dia importante, não é? A primeira vez que eu danço em Las Vegas. E eu queria tanto poder compartilhar isso com ele..."

"Oun..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella e então se esticou, tentando alcançar o telefone que ficava em uma mesa próxima ao sofá - "Toma." - Ele colocou o aparelho na mão de Bella - "Eu vou tomar um banho. Liga para o seu filho."

"Edward, não..."

"Shh!" - Edward a interrompeu antes que Bella pudesse dizer que aquilo não era necessário - "Liga." - Ele insistiu antes de depositar um beijo em seus lábios e se levantar.

"Edward?" - Bella segurou sua mão e ele a encarou com um sorriso - "Obrigada."

Edward não respondeu com palavras. Ele apenas firmou ainda mais seu sorriso, depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella, e se afastou, deixando-a sozinha na sala. Assim que ele estava longe, Bella discou o número do telefone de sua casa em Forks e aguardou que alguém atendesse.

_"Alô?"_

"Oi, mãe..."

_"Bells!"_ - Bella podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de Renée - _"Tudo bem, querida?"_

"Tudo, mãe..."

_"Hum... Mesmo? Então porque é que não está parecendo? O que aconteceu, filha?"_

"Ai, mãe... Estou com saudades. Queria tanto abraçar vocês."

_"Oh, filhinha... O que aconteceu, Bella?"_

"Não aconteceu nada, mãe. É que amanhã é a minha estreia, e vocês não estão aqui. E eu sempre tive vocês por perto, para me dizer que estava tudo bem, que ia ficar tudo bem..."

_"Mas vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Você sabe que é muito talentosa."_

"Tem dia que a saudade aperta tanto, mãe." - Bella confessou de repente, e Renée sentiu o coração apertado em ver que o coração de Bella estava apertado também - "Tem dia que a minha vontade é largar tudo e correr de volta para Forks, ficar junto do Jack, dormir na minha cama, comer a sua comida..."

_"Ah, Bells... Saudade da minha comida? Você não acha que isso já é um pouquinho demais? Eu não sou uma cozinheira tão boa assim."_- Renée tentou brincar e Bella riu sem humor.

"Saudade do seu colo, mãe."

_"Bells, se aconteceu alguma coisa - seja lá o que for - você pode me contar, filha."  
><em>  
>"Eu juro que não aconteceu nada. Eu acho que só estou carente"<p>

"_Eu sei. Não é fácil ficar longe do seu menininho, não é?"_

"Não é fácil ficar de longe de nenhum de vocês. Mas, falando nele: O Jack está aí? Estou precisando tanto, pelo menos, ouvir a vozinha dele."

_"Claro, meu amor. Eu vou chamar."_

_"Mamã?"_- Jack atendeu animado, depois de algum tempo. Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas na mesma hora, mas ela fez o máximo para não chorar.

"Oi, filho. Como é que você está? A mamãe está com tanta saudade..."

_"Xaudade também, mamã!"_

"E como estão as coisas por aí? Seu vô Billy tem ido te visitar?"

_"Hu-hum. Mamã, ele perguntou se eu queria viajar com ele nas minhas félias, mas eu disse que não posso. Porque, nas minhas félias, eu quelo viajar com você."_

"E eu espero já ter conseguido trazer você para cá até suas férias."

_"É mesmo? Eba!"_

"Mas, filho... Para onde o seu vô queria te levar?"

_"Ele não falou, mamã. Você quer que eu peigunte?"_

"Não. Não precisa. Você não vai mesmo, não é? A mamãe só perguntou por curiosidade. Não precisa perguntar nada para ele não."

_"Está bem."_- Jack deu de ombros, embora Bella não pudesse ver.

"Filho, você sabia que amanhã a mamãe vai dançar aqui em Las Vegas pela primeira vez?"

_"Plimeira vez? Mas... O que a mamã fez em Las Vegas até agola?"_

"A mamãe ensaiou." - Bella riu da confusão de Jack - "Mas amanhã é a minha estreia no teatro, com gente vendo. Entendeu?"

_"Ah... Entendi. Não plecisa ficar nervosa, está bem? Você sabe que é a melhói bailarina do mundo!"_

"Ah, filho... Obrigada"

Bella e Jack conversaram por um bom tempo. Enquanto isso, Edward tomou seu banho, voltou para o quarto, se trocou... Como Bella ainda estava ao telefone, ele aproveitou e também ligou para sua família.

Esme havia dito que gostaria de ir ao teatro na estreia do novo show e Edward ligou para confirmar o convite que já havia feito.

Edward só não sabia o que fazer quanto a Bella. É claro que seu desejo era apresentar a dançarina a seus pais, mas ele estava apreensivo sobre o que ela pensaria sobre isso. Será que era um passo grande demais?

De toda forma, Esme garantiu que iria, assim como garantiu que arrastaria Carlisle com ela. Então, Edward tinha um pouco mais que vinte e quatro horas para pensar sobre o que fazer.

Quando ele desligou o telefone, parou para prestar atenção no que Bella estava falando, e percebeu que ela também estava se despedindo. Assim que ele ouviu o barulho típico do telefone sendo recolocado na base, ele voltou para a sala.

"O que foi?" - Ele se assustou ao ver Bella chorando no sofá. Edward nem pensou antes de correr até ela - "O que foi? Você está bem?"

"Hu-hum..." - Ela tentou responder, mas não parava de chorar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Edward perguntou e Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, em negativa - "Seu filho está bem?"

"Hu-hum."

"Então por que você está chorando?"

"Ah..." - Bella simplesmente se apoiou contra Edward, esconde seu rosto no ombro dele, e ele a abraçou - "Estou com saudade dele, Edward." - Bella fungou.

"Ah, Bella... Não fica assim!" - Edward afagou o cabelo da dançarina - "Você vai trazer ele para Las Vegas. Vocês dois vão ficar juntos, vai ficar tudo bem. Não chora..."

Mas Bella chorou. Por um bom tempo. E tudo que Edward pode fazer foi abraçá-la.

Bem que ele queria ter uma frase perfeita para consolá-la, mas ele não tinha. E ele também não era pai - como ele poderia dizer que a entendia? Por mais que ele compreendesse o fato de Bella sentir tanta saudade de Jack, ele não podia saber de verdade como ela estava se sentindo.

"Está mais calma?" - Edward perguntou docemente, quando Bella finalmente conseguiu parar de chorar.

"Hu-hum." - Ela o olhou, com seu nariz vermelho. O rosto ainda um pouco molhado - "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem." - Edward sorriu ao secar o rosto de Bella com um afago - "Eu sei que não deve ser fácil ficar longe do seu filho. Mas não precisa ficar assim: logo você vai trazer ele para Vegas, não é?"

"Se Deus quiser." - Bella assentiu.

"Então. Não fica assim, não. Vai passar depressa."

"Tem dia que é mais fácil. Eu consigo pensar assim. Digo para mim mesma que vai passar depressa, que eu nem vou perceber... Mas tem dias que... Até dói. É tanta saudade que chega a doer aqui dentro."

"Não posso dizer que te entendo, não é? Porque eu não tenho um filho para saber. Mas, me diz o que posso fazer - porque eu não gosto de te ver assim, tão triste."

"Você já fez. O que você podia fazer, você já fez."

"Não foi muito, não é?" - Edward riu sem humor - "Bom, acho melhor nós irmos nos deitar. Você precisa descansar, para estar bem disposta amanhã."

"Hu-hum." - Bella assentiu.

"Que horas você precisa chegar ao teatro?"

"Logo depois do almoço."

"Ótimo. Então nós podemos dormir até tarde. Você vai descansar bastante."

"Eu preciso ir até a minha casa. Preciso pegar algumas coisas que ficaram lá..." - Bella comentou, um pouco sem graça. Há alguns dias ela nem passava por perto de sua casa alugada.

"Eu te levo. Não tem problema."

"Edward, você não precisa..."

"Shh!" - Edward a interrompeu, afagando seu rosto com as costas de seus dedos - "Chega por hoje, não é? Vamos dormir? Acho que já tivemos emoções demais para um dia só."

Bella assentiu e se aproximou, apoiando sua testa contra a de Edward - "Obrigada." - Ela sussurrou.

"Pelo que?"

"Por cuidar de mim. Eu acho que hoje estou... Meio carente."

"Ah, linda..." - Edward sorriu e se afastou apenas o bastante para depositar um beijo nos cabelos de Bella - "Vem, vamos dormir."

E naquela noite, eles apenas dormiram.

Pela primeira vez, eles passaram uma noite juntos, sem qualquer conotação sexual. Apenas juntos, abraçados... Dormindo juntos. Como qualquer casal, que só quer desfrutar um pouco da companhia um do outro.

_**I Was Broken (Eu estava quebrado) – Marcus Foster**_

[LINK: youtube. Com/ watch? V=UI _ pPEysgYQ&ob = av2e]

Edward sorriu quando o quarto ficou quieto e o único barulho era a respiração tranquila de Bella caindo no sono.

Ele sorriu por causa da declaração de Bella, por ela ter agradecido por seus cuidados. Quem sabe ela estivesse finalmente se permitindo amolecer? Quem sabe ele estivesse indo pelo caminho certo?

I was tied, but now unbound

_Eu estava amarrado, mas agora me soltei_

My head is off the ground

_Minha cabeça está flutuando_

For a long time I was so weary

_Por muito tempo, eu estive tão cansado_

Tired of the sound, I've heard before,

_Cansado do som, que já ouvi outras vezes_

The gnawing of the night time at the door,

_O ruído da noite em minha porta_

Haunted by the things I've made

_Assombrado por meu passado_

Stuck between the burning light and the dust shade.

_Preso entre a luz que queima e a sombra que apaga_

I said now I used to think the past was dead and gone,

_Eu que pensava que o passado estava morto e enterrado_

But I was wrong, so wrong,

_Mas eu estava errado, tão errado _

whatever makes you blind

_Qualquer coisa que te cegue_

Must make you strong, make you strong,

_Deve torna-lo mais forte, torna-lo mais forte_

In my time I've melted into many forms

_Em meu tempo, me derreteria em muitas formas_

From the day that I was born, I know that there's no place to hide

_Desde que nasci, sei que não há como se esconder_

Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light,

_Preso entre a sombra que queima e a luz que desbota_

I was broken, For a long time, but It's over now.

_Eu estava quebrado, por muito tempo, mas agora acabou_

Yes and you, and you,

_Sim, e você, e você_

Well you walk these lonely streets that people send, People send.

_Bem, você vaga pelas ruas solitárias, aonde pessoas vem e vão_

There are some wounds that just can't mend, I do pretend, pretend,

_Há feridas que não podemos consertar. Então, eu finjo, eu finjo._

I am free from all the things that take my friends

_Eu estou livre daquilo que prende meus amigos_

But I will stand hear till the end,

_Mas vou suportar ouvir até o fim_

I know that I can take the moon,

_Eu sei que posso alcançar a lua_

In between the burning shade and the fading light

_Entre a sombra que queima e a luz que desbota_

I was broken, for a long time, but It's over now

_Eu estava quebrado, por muito tempo, mas agora acabou_

I was broken, for a long time, but It's over now

_Eu estava quebrado, por muito tempo, mas agora acabou_

"Você ainda vai ser minha, linda" – Edward murmurou baixinho, ao depositar um beijo no cabelo de Bella – "Pode apostar"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**_Menina Bella toda carente, sofrendo de saudade... E o menino Edward cada vez mais decidido a ter o que (quem) quer._**

**_Semana que vem a Bella estreia, gente!_**

**_Será que o espetáculo vai fazer sucesso?_**

**_Será que Bella e Edward atam, desatam, ou continuam só nesse "rala e (en)rola"?_**

**_Será que menininho Jack Black, o mais lindo, está seguro perto de Vovô Billy?_**

**_Não, eu não vou responder nada disso hoje, mas essa foi em homenagem a todas vocês que adoooram me fazer perguntas. Rsrsrs_**

**_Agora chega de perguntas._**

**_Vou ali responder as reviews._**

**_E postagem... segundona._**

**_Até lá._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Bom final de semana._**

**_Tchau-tchau._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Vanessa Dark**: Como bem disse o próprio Edward, quem sabe a Bella já esteja amolecendo..._

_**DayDreeamer**: Oh, bichinha! Tá dodói? Fica dodói não! Óh: os menininhos da Bella te mandaram um beijo. Edward perguntou onde dói e menino Jack prometeu um abraço bem gande!_

_**Rosana Torres**: "Edward tá se virando nos 30" - Eu ri! Tadinho do menino... Tá todo xonadinho._

_**Bie Cullen**: A Bella não está de bobeira, não. Se faz de boba, mas é mais esperta que nós todas juntas! Óh lá ela: tá dormindo na cama do Edward!_

_**Isa Alonso**: E a Bella tão bobinha... Nem desconfiou do aparecimento da Alice!_

_**Nessinha Cullen**: Ih, Edward comprou a paciência de Jó! Tá calminho, calminho._

_**Deh Cullen**: E Bella é boba? É boba não. Está bem gostando do Edward todo carinhoso no pé dela._

_**Carol Machado**: Do jeito que a Bella é toda pé atrás com o Jack, se o Edward aparece com ele assim, do nada, ela surta para sempre!_

_**Tatiana Campello**: Quer apostar contra a Alice, aposta - Mas vai perder! Rsrsrs_

_**Uiamara**: Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, sim. E as personagens vão entrando aos pouquinhos._

_**MPR**: Você espera que a Alice esteja certa? Querida, NUNCA aposte contra Alice Cullen!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: fic longa... Eu acho que vai ser que nem Novos Ares, mas vocês sabem que eu não sou boa de planejar as coisas, neh?_

_**Sofia - pt**: Eu não sei o quão longa a fic será. Como eu acabei de dizer aí em cima, eu acho que será como Novos Ares, mas não sou muito boa de planejamento._

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: Eu, particularmente, gosto de escrever sobre vida real e "normal". Por mais que tenha coisas fora do comum, qualquer um pode se apaixonar pelo chefe, não é? Qualquer um tem um ex intragável, qualquer um se fecha por medo..._

_**Yara Bastos**: ah, mas se a Bella não se render... Me rendo eu! Rsrsrs_


	20. Capítulo 19

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 19**

"Uau..." - Edward sorriu torto ao ver Bella pronta para a estreia - "Você está linda!"

"Obrigada." - Bella sorriu de volta, ficando um pouco mais corada. Ela usava um collant vermelho bordado, sapatos de salto, e um pequeno chapéu de lado.

"Hum... Vem aqui." - Edward passou a mão pela cintura de Bella e vinha puxando-a para junto de si.

"Não, senhor!" - Bella o parou, com uma mão em seu peito - "Você vai borrar a minha maquiagem."

"Ai, Bella... Só um beijinho."

"Só um." - Bella avisou antes de se aproximar devagar e depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios do empresário - "Pronto!"

"Poxa..." - Edward fez um biquinho.

"Você quer atrasar o show? Depois eu deixo você borrar a minha maquiagem."

"Promete?" - Edward perguntou, animado como uma criança.

"Prometo, menininho." - Bella brincou - "Agora eu preciso ir. Me deseja sorte?"

"Achei que desse azar desejar sorte."

"Edward, eu lhe direi algo sobre professoras de balé clássico: elas não acreditam em sorte ou azar. Elas acreditam em trabalho. Se uma bailarina quebra a perna, provavelmente é porque ela pisou do jeito errado, e se ela pisou do jeito errado, provavelmente seja porque ela não estudou o movimento o bastante para executá-lo de maneira impecável. Portanto, apenas me deixe mais calma, me desejando boa sorte."

"Boa sorte." - Edward riu - "Tenho certeza que você vai dar o seu melhor. Suas professoras ficariam orgulhosas!"

"De uma bailarina dançando cabaré? Não, elas não ficariam orgulhosas. Assim como não ficaram quando eu engravidei, e nem me deram qualquer tipo de apoio. No momento em que eu não podia mais ser uma estrela, eu passei a não servir mais para coisa nenhuma."

"Você ainda serve para muita coisa, querida. E dançar maravilhosamente bem, é apenas uma delas."

"Obrigada." - Bella sorriu, ligeiramente encabulada - "Se eu pudesse, lhe daria um beijo."

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu, antes de se aproximar de Bella e depositar um beijo em seus cabelos - "Boa sorte. Te espero no final."

"Aposto que você vai estar todo ocupado! Falando com todo mundo, recebendo os cumprimentos..."

"E você não? Aposto que vai ficar cercada de gente. Olha, que eu já vou avisando: você tem contrato com a _Hunters_. Não quero ninguém te assediando."

"Deixa de ser exagerado! Eu sou uma mera dançarina de fundo - ninguém nem vai me notar."

"Você e essa sua imagem totalmente distorcida." - Edward riu - "É impossível que ninguém te note! Impossível! Eu mesmo, tenho certeza de que não vou conseguir tirar os olhos de você."

"Você não vale!"

"E por que não?"

"Porque você vai fazer de propósito!" - Bella riu.

"Eu não vou, não. Eu juro! Eu até tento olhar para as outras, mas o que eu posso fazer se esse seu corpo me chama?" - Edward sorriu torto ao acariciar a cintura de Bella.

"Chega." - Bella avisou com um sorriso - "É sério: se eu borrar a maquiagem, o pessoal vai me matar."

"Está bem, está bem... Só mais um beijinho, vai?"

"Só mais um." - Bella sorriu antes de depositar outro beijo rápido nos lábios de Edward.

"Boa sorte."

"Obrigada!"

Os bastidores do teatro estavam um alvoroço só. As dançarinas estavam prontas e os convidados começavam a chegar. Victória estava até sendo entrevistada para uma matéria em uma revista de entretenimento.

"Ano que vem vai ser você ali" - Ângela riu ao indicar Victória, sentada com o jornalista, que gravava todo o áudio com um pequeno aparelho.

"Deus me livre!" - Bella fez uma careta - "Detesto esse tipo de coisa! E eu duvido que a Victória vá admitir que alguém roube o lugar dela."

"Mas você não vai roubar. Vai conquistar o que é seu por direito. Porque todo mundo sabe muito bem que você é bem melhor do que ela."

"Para com isso, Ângela!" - Bella bronqueou baixinho.

"Você é humilde demais." - Ângela riu e Bella revirou os olhos - "Sabe que chega a ser até bonitinho?"

Bella foi uma das primeiras a ficar pronta, então ela ficou observando as outras garotas correndo de um lado para o outro, entre maquiagem, cabelo e roupas bordadas. Quando Edward e James entraram na coxia, para dizer algumas palavras de incentivo para as bailarinas, Victória correu até James e se pendurou em seu ombro.

Bella, pelo contrário, se manteve onde estava.

Edward apenas sorriu para ela, e ela sorriu de volta. Eles não sentiam qualquer necessidade de exibir seu "relacionamento", e, além disso, Edward sabia que Bella não gostava de ser tratada de maneira diferente entre as outras bailarinas.

"Então... Tudo o que podemos dizer é: deem o seu melhor!" - James terminou seu discurso e todos bateram palmas - "E agora: ao trabalho, garotas!"

O show era sobre uma garota que visitava o mundo, passando pelos mais diversos tipos de dança, dos mais variados países. "A garota", obviamente era Victória. As outras dançarinas eram divididas em grupos que representavam os países. O grupo de Bella fazia as coreografias intermediárias, que representavam a viagem.

Não era a coreografia mais difícil, e Bella com certeza tinha capacidade para bem mais, mas era o grupo que sairia menos prejudicado caso Bella precisasse substituir Victória no papel principal.

"Chute, chute, chute." - Bella murmurava bem baixinho, consigo mesma, enquanto observava Victória fazendo o solo final - "Braço."

"Oi." - Ângela se aproximou. Elas estavam esperando sua deixa para a entrada final de todas as garotas.

"Ai..."

"O que foi?" - Ângela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"O alinhamento da Victória. Dava para ser bem melhor."

"Dava." - Ângela riu baixinho - "Se fosse seu."

"Não começa."

"Olha lá! Todas prontas para a entrada final?" - A coreógrafa instruiu - "E é... Agora!"

Ao sinal, assim que Victória encerrou seu solo, todas as dançarinas voltaram a entrar em cena. Elas pararam em suas marcas, montando a cena final. E, assim que o último acorde soou pelo teatro, o público da noite se levantou, aplaudindo.

Bella viu Edward logo à frente e sorriu para ele. Pela quantidade de aplausos, os convidados pareciam ter gostado, e ela estava tão animada com isso. Edward mandou um beijo para ela e piscou, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

Victória deu alguns passos mais à frente e se inclinou em um agradecimento solitário, sendo seguida logo após por todas as garotas.

"Nós somos um sucesso!" - A coreógrafa gritou animada assim que elas saíram de cena - "Graças aos céus! Temos uma temporada garantida, com certeza!"

"_Uma temporada garantida_"... O coração de Bella até perdeu uma batida. Se elas realmente tivessem uma temporada garantida, seria bem mais fácil trazer Jack para Vegas.

"Agora se troquem rápido e vamos todas lá para fora! Sejam simpáticas, circulem entre os convidados, e não façam nenhuma besteira!"

"Bella! Bella!" - Ela ouviu alguém chamando seu nome, assim que chegou ao saguão do teatro.

"Alice?" - Ela se surpreendeu ao ver a garota de traços tão lindos quanto os de Edward acenando para ela.

"Hey! Você foi ótima!" - Alice a envolveu em um abraço e Bella se surpreendeu em como uma garota tão pequena e delicada podia abraçar de um jeito tão forte.

"Ah... Obrigada."

"Vem aqui: eu quero que você conheça umas pessoas!" - Alice a arrastou antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa - "Mamãe, papai: eu quero que vocês conheçam a Bella."

"_Deus do céu!_" - Foi tudo o que Bella conseguiu pensar consigo mesma. "_Mamãe_" e "_Papai_" de Alice Cullen... Os pais de Edward estavam diante dela.

"A Bella é... Uma amiga do Edward." - Alice sorriu e Bella mal conseguia respirar.

"Carlisle Cullen." - O homem loiro, mas com muitos traços que lembravam Edward, estendeu a mão e Bella a tomou.

"Isabella Swan."

"Seja lá o que você estiver tendo com o meu filho, eu peço desculpas. Nós não o criamos dessa maneira." - Ele disse de maneira tão séria, olhando bem dentro dos olhos da garota, com uma profundidade que Bella só havia visto nos olhos do próprio Edward.

"Carlisle!" - A mulher de cabelo castanho avermelhado bronqueou.

"Eu não quero que ninguém pense que concordamos com a forma como o Edward vive."

"Me desculpe por isso, querida..." - A mulher sorriu um sorriso tão doce, que quase fez Bella sorrir de volta - "Esme Cullen."

"Muito prazer." - Bella a cumprimentou.

"Meus parabéns pelo show. Foi realmente lindo."

"Obrigada." - Bella engoliu um pouco seco para conseguir sorrir - "Temos uma equipe muita boa. A produtora se preocupou em fazer o melhor."

"Eu sei que agora você vai estar muito ocupada, mas nós precisamos marcar outro almoço..." - Alice comentou, animadíssima, enquanto entrelaçava seu braço ao de Bella.

"Ah... Claro!" - Bella tentou não gaguejar. Ela correu os olhos pelo saguão, procurando por algo que pudesse salvá-la daquela situação e acenou assim que localizou Ângela - "Me desculpem... Eu preciso ir."

"Claro, querida. Fique a vontade." - Esme sorriu outra vez.

"Obrigada. Foi um prazer conhecê-los." - Bella acenou, já começando a se afastar.

"Hey! Não esqueça do nosso almoço! Eu vou ligar para o Edward e marcar!"

"Claro, Alice. Quando você quiser."

"Sinto muito roubar essa garota, mas eu estou precisado muito dela!" - Ângela tomou Bella pelo braço e saiu a arrastando no sentido contrário, para bem longe dos Cullen - "O que aconteceu? Você está meio roxa. Cheguei na hora certa?"

"Certíssima."

"O que houve?"

"É a família do Edward." - Bella sussurrou.

"Oun... Já está assim é? Conhecendo a família?"

"Para de bobagem, Ângela! Foi a irmã dele quem me arrastou até lá e me apresentou. O Edward não tem nada a ver com isso."

"São os pais dele, não são? Você conheceu, não conheceu? Então, sinto muito, mas agora você conhece a família dele!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey, linda." - Edward sorriu ao entrar no camarim - "Eu estava te procurando!"

"Ah... Desculpa. Estava cansada." - Bella suspirou.

"Está tudo bem?" - Edward se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

"Tudo. Só... Acho que acabou minha bateria."

"Não é para menos..." - Edward sorriu ao afastar uma mecha do cabelo de Bella - "O show foi ótimo, não foi? É claro que precisamos esperar as críticas do dia seguinte, mas, pelo que ouvimos, temos uma temporada cheia pela frente!"

"Tomara que sim!" - Bella assentiu.

"Agora vai ser mais fácil trazer o seu filho para cá, não é?" - Edward sorriu, embora um pouco sem humor. Simplesmente porque ele não sabia como ficariam as coisas entre eles quando Jack estivesse morando com Bella.

"É..." - Bella também não sabia como falar nesse assunto.

"Ah..." - Edward suspirou, e limpou a garganta, tentando dissipar aquele clima estranho que havia se formado de repente - "Vamos embora? Você disse que ia me deixar borrar sua maquiagem depois do show." - Edward tentou brincar, mas Bella apenas sorriu sem humor antes de apoiar sua testa contra a dele - "O que foi?"

"Alice me apresentou aos seus pais." - Bella confessou se afastando um pouquinho. Ela não pôde deixar de notar como as sobrancelhas dele subiram, revelando a surpresa. E dessa vez, era uma surpresa sincera: Edward não fazia ideia de que Alice estava planejando apresentar Bella a seus pais.

Ele até havia comentado com ela sobre sua indecisão, mas não era para ela tomar a atitude por ele.

"Eles..." - Edward parou, franzindo o cenho - "Eles não me disseram nada..."

"Seu pai me pediu desculpas por... _seja lá o que estivermos tendo._"

"Oh, Deus... Me desculpe." - Edward esfregou o rosto com sua mão - "O que Alice disse a eles?"

"Não brigue com ela. Ela me apresentou apenas como sua amiga. Seu pai que... sei lá!" - Bella deu de ombros - "Seus pais são muito bonitos. Você tem a quem puxar."

"Obrigado." - Edward tentou sorrir, mas acabou apenas suspirando - "Me desculpa. Eu vou matar a minha irmã!"

"Relaxa. Só achei que você devia saber, mas... Também não é nada absurdo, não é? Eu conheci seus pais. Quer dizer... Na verdade, teoricamente, eu conheci os pais da Alice."

"Ah..." - Edward riu sem humor - "Você fica uma graça tentando consertar as coisas."

"Eu só não quero que você pense que eu estou achando que estamos tendo algo a mais só por que conheci os seus pais. Eu sei que isso não muda o nosso acordo." - Bella falou tudo rápido demais e sem olhar nos olhos de Edward. Ela podia até negar, mas a verdade é que ela estava ficando assustada com a forma como aquele "relacionamento" vinha crescendo rápido demais.

"Tudo bem." - Edward assentiu, meio chateado, louco para mudar logo de assunto. Ele detestava quando Bella começava com aquela história de acordo - "Vamos embora? Amanhã eu ligo para a Alice e converso direitinho com ela."

"Não precisa brigar com a sua irmã. Eu também não vou ficar encontrando os seus pais a cada cinco minutos, não é? Ela só nós apresentou: não é nada demais."

"Você jura que isso não vai mudar nada entre nós dois? Porque, se você fugir de mim, eu vou ter o direito de ir até Forks e conhecer os seus pais também." - Ele tentou brincar, mas os dois acabaram suspirando e deixando um silêncio pesado se instalar.

"Você sabe que vamos ter que conversar sobre algumas coisas em breve, não sabe?" - Bella finalmente falou alguma coisa.

"Sei." - Ele assentiu - "Mas não agora. Não hoje. Hoje é dia de comemoração! Vamos deixar isso para depois?"

"Vamos." - Bella engoliu seco e concordou.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**"São os pais dele, não são? Você conheceu, não conheceu? Então, sinto muito, mas agora você conhece a família dele!"**_

_**É isso aí, Ang! Rsrsrs**_

_**E dessa vez, até que a Bella tentou levar numa boa, mas ficou meio nervosinha com a situação.**_

_**E a Alice? Sempre aprontando...**_

_**Mas vocês sabem que ela só quer o bem de menino Edward, não é?**_

_**Bom, já vou avisando que essa semana será toda trabalhada nas fortes emoções. Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora vou ali responder as reviewzinhas.**_

_**Nos vemos quarta?**_

_**Até quarta.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark**: Ah, eu acho que a Bella bem nota que o Edward mudou. E bem está gostando também._

_**Dinda Cullen**: Menina, eu posto toda segunda, toda quarta e toda sexta. O que eu faço com esse meonte de "posta" da sua review? Jesus! Rsrsrs_

_**Chuva fina**: estreia foi ótima, um sucesso! E a Bellinha ficou toda feliz!_

_**Isa Stream**: Docinho! Como anda seu trabalho, como anda sua vida? Quando entrar no twitter e eu não estiver, me manda mention. Às vezes estou escrevendo no iPad mas não fico olhando o twitter toda hora._

_**MPR**: Foi fofo Edwardzinho cuidando da menina Bella, neh? Eu acho que ela também gostou. Ficou toda derretidinha... Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: ah, cuidado sempre é bom. Cuidado de Edward, então, é... Não tem preço._

_**Carol Machado**: "10 centavos de ousadia"? Rsrsrs - Deixa estar, deixa estar, que logo a Bella se toca do que é bom! Rsrsrs_

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: Eu não confesso nada! Ah, não: confesso que já tive ex intragáveis também! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: Essa música é linda *-* Mas como é que eu ia saber que você ia ler bem na aula?_

_**Janicee**: Oi, moça! Fica preocupada, não. Quando der, estamos aí!_

_**Belle**: Bellinha está sofrendo de xaudade, mamã. Mas eu prometo que menino Jack está bem. Com aquela carinha fofa e super cool dele._

_**Fabii**: Oun... Bligada pelos elogios *-* Ih, mas você está achando Pequenos Reparos um dramalhão? Está nada! Draminha bem de leve. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: não necessariamente os dois tem que se acertar só no último capítulo da fic._

_**DayDreeamer**: gente, vocês querem que a Bella surte, neh? Imagina só se o Jack aparece assim, do nada, e dá de cara com o Edward? Jamais!_

_**Uiamara**: mas, menina! O capítulo tem que acabar! Como que eu faço para não acabar um capítulo? Dá não!_

_**Na Cullen**: já falei que vocês querem ver a Bella em parafuso completo! O Edward aparecendo com o Jack? Se com uma blusa de moletom, ela quase morre!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: A Bella está fingindo que não sabe de nada. Quem? Apaixonado? Oi? Estou sabendo de nada não..._

_**Yara Bastos**: Ah, o amor... Transforma qualquer Dom Juan em... Em Edward! Rsrsrs_


	21. Capítulo 20

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 20**

As críticas da pré-estreia para convidados foram ótimas. E assim, eles tiveram uma estreia aberta ao público também lotada. Victória foi a única que não ficou muito feliz, porque de todas as críticas positivas, algumas notas alfinetavam particularmente sua atuação.

_"Perdendo a tenacidade"_, _"envelhecendo"_... Uma das críticas dizia até que o espetáculo ganharia nota 10, se não fosse por sua protagonista.

"Isso é ridículo! Se não fosse por mim, este espetáculo nem sairia do papel!" – Victória atirou o jornal em um canto – "Eles podem achar que eu estou envelhecendo, mas eu estou apenas chegando ao meu auge, cada vez mais!"

"Você está certa, querida." – James afagou seus braços – "Você sabe como a crítica é: sempre procurando algo em que bater. E o que chamaria mais atenção do que bater exatamente em Victória Wandering? Eles sabem que você é uma estrela!"

"Não minta para mim, James: você acha que eu envelheci?"

"Vic, todos nós envelhecemos. Mas ainda é cedo para te aposentarem. Você é uma ótima dançarina."

"Você pensa que eu não vejo a forma como todo mundo olha para essa tal de Isabella? Quem é que não gosta de um sangue novo? E, além disso, um sangue muito bem treinado. Ela é a queridinha da equipe, ela é a bailarina de verdade... Você não vai me jogar fora, não é?"

"Claro que não, Vic! Você é a protagonista, não é? Por que está dizendo essas coisas agora?"

"Eu sei muito bem como a crítica influencia este negócio."

"Apenas dê o seu melhor e ninguém vai poder tomar o seu lugar, Vic. Essa temporada é toda sua!"

E seria uma longa temporada. Ao menos, no que dependesse das boas críticas que eles vinham recebendo. A coreógrafa até chamou as dançarinas para uma reunião, onde ela explicaria o cronograma para a temporada.

"Com as críticas que tivemos, os ingressos da temporada já estão sendo vendidos. Sendo assim, precisamos nos preparar para poder cumprir todos os nossos compromissos com a mesma eficiência com que dançamos na estreia e, tendo cuidado com nossos corpos, porque são nossos instrumentos de trabalho e qualquer lesão seria um grande problema."

"Menos a da Victória." – Alguém cochichou e uma ou outra dançarina acabou rindo.

Por sorte, Victória não costumava frequentar essas reuniões. Ela se achava acima demais para ter que receber qualquer notícia com todas as outras – que a informassem de tudo no aconchego de seu camarim. Porque, se ela estivesse ali, uma declaração como essa, não teria saído impune. Com certeza.

"Eu posso saber do que vocês estão rindo?" – A coreógrafa bronqueou – "Lesões não tem nada de engraçado, mocinhas! Qualquer bailarina que perdêssemos, deixaria um buraco na coreografia e seria trabalhoso reestruturarmos tudo no meio da temporada."

"É, mas a Victória tem a substituta." – A bailarina insistiu no assunto, dando de ombros – "Se acontecer alguma coisa, a Isabella vai assumir o lugar dela."

Bella detestava quando as garotas começavam com aquilo. Ela não precisava ter nenhum tipo de sexto sentido para saber que não era a pessoa preferida de Victória – até porque Victória fazia questão de demonstrar isso – e ainda vinham aquelas garotas colocando mais lenha na fogueira?

"Nós vamos trabalhar para que ninguém tenha nenhuma lesão e ninguém precise substituir ninguém! Estamos entendidas?"

"Sim, senhora."

"Acho bom! Agora vamos voltar aos assuntos sérios aqui. Podemos?"

"Como a senhora quiser."

"Bom, conforme eu ia tentando dizer, como as apresentações se concentram nos finais de semana e vocês se saíram muito bem nesse início de temporada, nós decidimos que vocês mereciam um pequeno prêmio." – A coreógrafa anunciou e as dançarinas se mostraram animadas – "Na semana que vem, depois das apresentações do final de semana, vocês terão folga. Domingo, assim que terminar o show, segunda e terça-feira. Os ensaios só retornam na quarta pela manhã."

"Ai, meu Deus..." – Bella sorriu com as outras garotas.

"Vai ver o seu filho?" – Ângela perguntou.

"Com certeza!" – Bella assentiu – "Ai, meu Deus... Meu coração está até disparado, acredita? Eu estou com tanta saudade dele!"

"Vai ser ótimo mesmo." – Ângela sorriu – "Acho que eu vou falar com o Ben. Nós podemos tentar marcar alguma coisa. Talvez uma viagem rápida..."

"Vocês estão se dando super bem, não é?"

"Estamos sim."

"Fico feliz por você. Você merece muito!"

"Você também." – Ângela afirmou – "Por que não leva o Edward para Forks?"

"Você e essa mania de querer enrolar nós dois. Nós estamos muito bem assim, ouviu?"

"Se você diz..." – Ângela riu, dando de ombros.

A coreógrafa terminou de passar o cronograma antes de dispensar as garotas. Havia tanto a ser falado que elas até encerraram o dia sem ensaios adicionais. E, além disso, depois de toda a explanação, as garotas ainda precisavam assinar alguns termos.

"Alguém sabe da Lauren?" – A coreógrafa perguntou – "Ela sumiu... Precisava assinar esses papéis."

"Ela disse que ia ao banheiro." – Uma das dançarinas comentou – "Se bem que... Já faz um tempinho. Deve estar voltando."

"Bom, tudo bem. Quem já tiver assinado, pode ir. Mas não saiam sem assinar, ok?"

"Vamos?" – Ângela chamou – "Eu já assinei tudo. E você?"

"Também." – Bella assentiu – "Mas eu acho que vou dar uma passadinha na sala do Edward..."

"Hum... Já entendi. Então, eu vou indo. Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã, Ang."

Bella estava louca para contar a Edward sobre a folga que elas iriam receber. Se bem que... Provavelmente, ele até já soubesse. Mas ela estava tão entusiasmada com a chance de visitar Jack que precisava compartilhar aquilo com alguém.

Edward e James agora tinham uma sala no teatro. Bella não sabia se aquilo era realmente uma praxe, ou se Edward tinha usado isso como desculpa para ficar sempre por perto. Mas, de qualquer forma, Bella até que estava gostando de tê-lo sempre por perto.

Aliás, ultimamente, tinha horas em que ela ficava achando que estava gostando de tê-lo por perto até demais.

O sorriso de Bella morreu um pouco quando ela vinha se aproximando da porta de Edward e viu Lauren saindo de dentro da sala. Assim que a dançarina a viu também, ajeitou o cabelo e sorriu de um jeito cínico.

"Oi, querida." – Lauren forçou seu sorriso mais um pouco – "Se eu fosse você, batia na porta antes de entrar. Sabe como é... O Edward pode estar meio... descomposto."

"Você é ridícula..." – Bella respondeu por detrás de seu fôlego.

"Eu sou ridícula? Oras, Isabella... Ridícula é você! Que acreditou mesmo nessa história de que o Edward ia ficar amarrado só em você. Mas não precisa ficar preocupada: se você não está dando conta, eu já dei uma boa ajudinha para controlar esse fogo dele." – Ela riu baixinho - "Aliás, que fogo! Preciso até de um bom banho depois dessa... visitinha."

O sangue de Bella ferveu! E ela entrou na sala de Edward sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo. Se ele achava que ela iria ser feita de idiota daquela maneira, ele estava completamente enganado!

"Oi, linda." – Edward sorriu, sentado atrás de sua mesa, assim que viu que era Bella. Mas, em um segundo seu semblante mudou, ao notar a expressão dela – "O que houve?"

"O que ela estava fazendo aqui?"

"Quem? Ah... A Lauren?"

"É, Edward! A Lauren! O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Dentro da sua sala?"

"Isabella... Que tom é esse?" – Edward não podia acreditar que Bella estivesse imaginando qualquer besteira. Ele não estava lhe dando provas suficientes de que estava só com ela? – "Quer saber? Eu me nego a responder isso!"

"Se nega por quê?" – Os olhos de Bella instantaneamente se encheram de lágrimas – "Você ficou com ela?" – A voz de Bella quase não saiu.

"Bella! O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Edward estava realmente confuso com aquela briga repentina, sem motivo nenhum. Lauren havia entrado em sua sala, com uma conversa sem pé nem cabeça, obviamente, interessada em se "oferecer", mas ele não havia feito nada! E ele estava realmente começando a ficar frustrado que Bella nunca percebesse que ele estava apaixonado por ela, e não tinha qualquer interesse em ficar com nenhuma outra garota – "Você entra na minha sala, atira esse monte de coisa em cima de mim... O que é isso?"

_"Eu só não gosto de cobrança. Agora, beijo, carinho, sexo... Tudo isso, eu adoro. E você pode me dar sempre que quiser."_

_"Mas eu não tenho dona. Eu tenho... Concessões temporárias."_

De repente, Bella caiu em si, e as frases de Edward começaram a passar por sua cabeça. Ela estava fazendo tudo errado. Ela estava fazendo tudo o que havia jurado não fazer.

"Ai, meu Deus... Me desculpa. Me desculpa! Eu entrei aqui sem pensar no que estava fazendo..." – Ela mexeu nervosamente em seu cabelo – "Eu não tenho o direito de te cobrar nada, não é? Você deixou bem claro que isso não era um compromisso. Me desculpa!"

"Bella, calma! Eu só estou tentando entender o que está acontecendo." – Edward tentou colocar a mão em Bella, mas ela se afastou.

"Não!" – Ela se encolheu como uma menina assustada. Como se o simples toque de Edward pudesse machucá-la.

"Bella..."

"Eu preciso ir embora!" – Bella falou mais consigo mesma do que com Edward.

"Bella, calma! Vamos conversar. O que é que está acontecendo?"

"Eu vou embora."

"Você não vai embora desse jeito! Pelo amor de Deus! Senta aqui e vamos conversar direito!"

"Eu não posso conversar agora." – Bella o encarou, com seus grandes olhos cheios de lágrima, e Edward se sentiu ainda mais confuso. Ela havia entrado na sala, praticamente gritado com ele, e agora estava toda frágil, querendo fugir?

"Bella... Linda, o que está acontecendo?"

_"O que está acontecendo?"_– Essa era a pergunta. E Bella também não sabia a resposta. De repente, parecia que o mundo todo estava desabando sobre a cabeça dela.

Isso que ela estava sentindo, por exemplo: era o que? Era ciúme? Porque ela não podia estar sentindo ciúme de Edward Cullen. Não podia, não dava, não tinha o direito! Mas ela não conseguia pensar em outro nome para aquele sentimento. E isso estava deixando a cabeça dela feito um liquidificador.

"Eu preciso ir embora." – Pela disse em um tom de súplica – "Por favor, eu preciso ir. Depois nós conversamos." – _"Quando eu colocar a cabeça no lugar", _ela completou mentalmente.

"Eu já acabei por aqui. Vamos para a minha casa, então. Nós conversamos lá."

"Não! Não... Por favor, Edward. Eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco. Nós conversamos depois."

"Bella, eu não vou te deixar ir embora desse jeito." – Edward afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela e ela se encolheu um pouco com o toque de sua mão – "Conversa comigo..." – Edward pediu bem quando seu celular começou a tocar.

"Atende o celular."

"Depois eu vejo quem é."

"Por favor, Edward. Atende o celular." – Bella insistiu e Edward apenas pegou o aparelho, analisando o visor.

"É a Alice. Depois eu ligo de volta." - Edward encerrou o assunto, colocando o celular sobre a mesa e segurando o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos - "Vamos conversar..."

"Agora não. Aqui não."

"Tudo bem: para onde é que você está indo?"

"Para a minha casa."

"Eu te levo."

"Por favor, não. Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Eu preciso de um tempo. Depois nós conversamos."

"Droga..." - Edward xingou baixinho quando o celular voltou a tocar.

"Atende." - Bella insistiu. Tudo que ela queria era uma brecha para fugir dali.

"Alô? Alice, eu te ligo depois." - Ele mal atendeu ao telefone e já foi decretando. Sua mão segurando o braço de Bella de maneira possessiva - "O que? O que houve, Alice? Tudo bem... Eu te ligo em cinco minutos. Tchau." - Ele finalizou a ligação - "Parece que é coisa importante. Eu preciso falar com ela."

"Tudo bem. Depois nós conversamos..."

"Você vai para a sua casa?"

"Vou."

"Mais tarde eu vou até lá."

"Não! Edward, por favor... Eu preciso de um tempo. Me dá um tempo. Quando eu estiver em condições de falar, eu juro que te procuro."

"Bella, pelo menos me diz o que está acontecendo. Como eu posso te deixar ir embora assim? Nervosa desse jeito! Me diz o que aconteceu, grita comigo se for te fazer melhor, mas fala comigo!"

"Eu não vou gritar com você. Fui eu. Eu fiz besteira." - Bella sorriu sem humor.

"Que tipo de besteira?" - Edward perguntou e, embora Bella não tivesse qualquer intenção de responder, eles foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular novamente e o nome de Alice piscando no visor.

"Sua irmã deve estar mesmo precisando falar com você. Depois nós conversamos. Eu juro que te procuro. Eu só preciso de um tempo."

"Só até amanhã." - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella e eles se beijaram rapidamente. Bella quase chorou quando sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, e saiu correndo dali assim que Edward a soltou.

Bella correu para fora do teatro e pegou o primeiro táxi que encontrou. Assim que ela entrou em casa, pegou seu telefone e ligou para Tyler.

_"Mas olha só se não é a minha dançarina favorita de todos os tempos! A que devo tamanha honra?"_- Tyler brincou.

"Ty, você tem um tempo para conversar agora?"

_"Claro que sim. Eu sempre tenho um tempo para você, Bells. O que aconteceu?_" - A voz de Tyler de repente estava embargada pela preocupação.

"Ty... Fiz uma burrada."

_"Que burrada, Bells?"_

"Estou apaixonada por ele, Ty" - Bella começou a chorar, com um soluço - "Ai, Ty... Isso não podia ter acontecido!"

_"Ai, Bells... Você disse que sabia no que estava se metendo!"_

"Eu sei, Ty! Pode dar bronca: eu sou uma idiota mesmo! Tanto que ele me disse que não queria cobrança, não queria compromisso... Ai, Ty! Eu fiquei cega! Quando eu vi, já estava parecendo uma louca, brigando com ele, como se ele fosse minha propriedade!"

"O que já fez, já fez. O que realmente importa é o que você vai fazer agora."

"Sumir?" - Bella se jogou em sua própria cama, pensando em quanta chance ela tinha de nunca mais encontrar Edward Cullen em sua vida.

Tyler tentou aconselhar, ajudar... Mas, para Bella, não havia muitas opções. Ou ela fugia de Edward para sempre, voltava para Forks e fingia que havia morrido - o que era uma opção absolutamente remota -; ou ela simplesmente dizia que queria terminar e suportava calada vê-lo com outras novamente - o que era uma opção absolutamente dolorosa -; ou ela fingia que tinha tido apenas um surto, e voltava para ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mantendo seus sentimentos em silêncio, e aproveitando apenas o que podia ter.

Contar a verdade? Contar a verdade não parecia absolutamente com uma opção. Porque ele a trocaria pelas outras e, se fosse para ser assim, que, ao menos, ele nem soubesse dos sentimentos dela.

Bella tomou um banho, tentando esfriar sua cabeça, e pensou que daria tudo por um pote de sorvete de chocolate, onde pudesse afogar suas lágrimas. Ela estava indo até a cozinha - naquela esperança ridícula de encontrar lá, algo que você sabe que não tem - quando a campainha tocou.

"Ai, Edward..." - Ela suspirou, dizendo baixinho - "Eu te disse para esperar. Quer saber? Vou fingir que não tem ninguém em casa..." - E esse era o plano, mas a campainha continuava sendo acionada, insistentemente - "Quem é?" - Ela finalmente perguntou.

"Bella..." - Aquela voz. Ela sabia! Quem mais poderia ser?

"Ah, Edward! Por favor! Eu disse que te procuro quando estiver em condições de conversar!"

"Bella... Por favor, abre a porta." - A voz de Edward estava chorosa e foi só então que Bella notou que havia algo errado. Ela destrancou a porta o mais rápido que pôde e encontrou o empresário tentando conter o choro.

"O que foi? O que aconteceu com você?"

"Bella..." - Edward soluçou enquanto abraçava Bella.

"Calma. Edward, o que aconteceu?" - Bella perguntou, mas ele não conseguia responder coisa alguma - "Você está machucado?"

"Não." - Ele soluçou.

"Vem aqui..." - Bella praticamente o guiou até o sofá, depois de fechar a porta atrás de si - "Senta. Me diz o que está acontecendo."

"É a minha mãe, Bella." - Edward parecia tão frágil chorando daquele jeito, que a vontade de Bella era pegá-lo no colo e protegê-lo do mundo - "Ela está doente. Muito doente!"

"Ah, meu Deus..."

"Desculpa ter vindo assim. Eu precisava de você..."

"Não... Tudo bem." – Bella o abraçou novamente – "Está tudo bem..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei: muita coisa aconteceu nesse capítulo e vocês querem me matar.**_

_**Fiquem calmas! Vocês sabem que, no final, tudo acaba bem!**_

_**Ah, um esclarecimento para várias meninas que me entenderam errado.**_

_**A Sofia comentou: "**__**Novos ares? Deus do céu. Ainda muita água irá rolar pela ponte. Acho que vai demorara mais que eu esperava para que eles se acertem…" - e eu respondi para ela que "NÃO NECESSARIAMENTE ELES TÊM QUE SE ACERTAR APENAS NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO".**_

_**NÃO é porque a fic será longa que os dois só vão se acertar no fim dela, entenderam?**_

_**Então parem de me ameaçar por isso! Rsrsrs**_

_**Tem muito motivo para vocês me xingarem, mas esse aí não.**_

_**Eu nunca enrolei até o último capítulo.**_

_**Eu não acho que tudo resolve quando suas pessoas ficam juntas. Tem muita coisa que vai se acertando com o tempo, mesmo quando você já está com a pessoa.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder suas reviews.**_

_**Até sexta.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bah**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Rosana Torres: **__Pronto! A Bella já percebeu o que sente e surtou geral! Mas, pelo jeito, vai ter que colocar os pezinhos no chão._

_**Sofia – pt:**__ A Bella ficou fingindo que não via o que estava acontecendo, e acabou dando de cara com o muro._

_**Daia Matos: **__Revelar os sentimentos, o Edward está tentando revelar aos pouquinhos, todo dia... A Bella que finge que não vê._

_**Carol01: **__Putz... Acho que você vai o Edward sofrendo um pouquinho. Mas, dessa vez, não é culpa da Bella._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Alice está fazendo tudo apenas pelo bem desses dois._

_**Carol Machado: **__A Bella já estava bem mais envolvida do que gostaria de admitir._

_**DayDreeamer: **__Porque você achou uma péssima ideia conhecer a família Cullen? Alice fez o que o Edward adoraria, mas não tinha coragem._

_**Deh Cullen: **__Seu coração aguenta! E já aviso: Não lê o capítulo de sexta na sala..._

_**Belle: **__Falar no acordo era mais uma fuga do que o sentimento dela. Era uma forma de se lembrar que não havia amor e era melhor não se envolver. Não que tenha adiantado muito._

_**Fabii: **__Carlisle vai gostar de menina Bella cuidando do menininho dele. *-*_

_**Bie Cullen: **__Com certeza! A Bella só ficava falando no acordo, para parecer que não estava nem aí._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Olha, eles até deram mais um passo na direção do amor, mas... Acho que agora eles estão com um problemão interrompendo._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Ah, a Bella já percebeu que não conseguiu fugir. Hehehe_

_**MPR: **__Carlisle só não dá umas palmadas porque o Edward tem quase dois metros! Rsrsrs_

_**Laurita Bruxinha: **__Bella bem que tentou fingir, mas não deu._

_**Yara Bastos: "**__Aquele clima tenso"? Bom, vamos ter que esperar para ver se Jack e Edward se amarão, odiarão, ou serão apenas indiferentes. Mas eu acho que um ciuminho sempre rola, neh? Principalmente da parte do filho._

_**Vanessa Dark**: Bom, em uma coisa você acertou: as emoções não são positivas - Principalmente para o Edward. Se bem que eu duvido que era nisso que você estava pensando._


	22. Capítulo 21

_"Vem aqui..." - Bella praticamente o guiou até o sofá, depois de fechar a porta atrás de si - "Senta. Me diz o que está acontecendo."_

_"É a minha mãe, Bella." - Edward parecia tão frágil chorando daquele jeito, que a vontade de Bella era pegá-lo no colo e protegê-lo do mundo - "Ela está doente. Muito doente!"_

_"Ah, meu Deus..."_

_"Desculpa ter vindo assim. Eu precisava de você..."_

_"Não... Tudo bem." – Bella o abraçou novamente – "Está tudo bem..."_

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 21**

"Não fica assim, Edward." - Bella o abraçou apertado, esfregando suas costas com a mão, tentando de alguma maneira acalmá-lo - "Fica calmo."

"Eu não posso perder a minha mãe, Bella. O que vai ser da nossa família sem ela?"

"Calma, Edward. Calma!" - Bella se afastou para olhá-lo, e engoliu seco para ter coragem de perguntar - "O que é que ela tem?"

"Um tipo de câncer. Sei lá! O meu pai tentou explicar, mas a minha cabeça..." - Edward soluçava entre uma palavra e outra - "Eu não consegui prestar atenção em mais nada depois que ele falou que ela estava doente."

"Mas um tipo de câncer, que tipo? Porque, hoje em dia, tem muito câncer que é tratável. Muita gente consegue se curar. Está cheio de história por aí de gente que se recuperou."

"Eu não consigo nem me lembrar do nome." - Edward esfregou as próprias têmporas, fazendo uma careta de dor.

"Ai, Edward... Não fica desse jeito. Seu pai é médico, ele entende dessas coisas. E vocês têm dinheiro! Sua mãe vai se tratar e ela vai ficar bem."

"Ela vai se tratar..." - Edward assentiu. Ele se lembrava de Carlisle dizendo qualquer coisa desse tipo - "Mas esses tratamentos são horríveis, Bella. E a minha mãe... Ela sempre foi tão linda. Ela sempre foi tão forte. Toda vaidosa, e que cuidava de tudo, de todo mundo..."

"Edward..." - Bella segurou o rosto dele com sua mão - "Infelizmente, aconteceu. Mas agora vocês precisam se apegar nas chances que existem de ficar tudo bem. Não importa o que a sua mãe tiver que passar. A sua família é forte, é unida. Vocês vão ficar com ela, ajudar, cuidar... E o importante é que ela saia dessa, que ela fique bem."

"E se ela não ficar? Eu não quero perder a minha mãe, Bella!" - O olhar de Edward estava tão perdido, que o coração de Bella ficou apertadinho.

"Oh, Edward... Mas você não pode ficar pensando no pior! A sua mãe precisa de força agora. Vocês precisam ficar do lado dela. Nessas horas, é importante pensar positivo. Todo mundo diz isso."

"Eu sei, mas... É que eu estou com muito medo, Bella." - Edward confessou - "Pode ter muita história de gente que saiu dessa, mas também tem muita história de gente que não saiu. E isso me assusta demais!"

"Eu sei..." - Bella afagou o rosto dele.

"A minha mãe... Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Só que agora, eu não posso fazer nada. Essa sensação de... De ser inútil. De não servir para coisa nenhuma!"

"Edward, não é assim. Eu tenho certeza que o amor de vocês vai ajudar a sua mãe a vencer essa doença. Você só não pode se deixar abalar desse jeito. Se o seu pai, que é médico, acredita nesse tratamento, é porque ele é bom, é porque, com ele, a sua mãe tem chances de ficar boa. E se existe essa chance, é nela que você tem que se apegar. Porque, se a sua mãe ver que você não acredita que ela vai ficar boa, ela vai acabar se entregando também. É isso que você quer?"

"Não! Eu não quero. Eu quero que ela fique boa. Eu vou fazer tudo que eu puder! Eu juro!"

"Eu sei que você vai." - Bella afagou o rosto dele, tentando sorrir - "Eu tenho certeza que, se a sua família ficar unida, vocês vão vencer essa situação."

"Obrigado." - Edward até tentou sorrir, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Você precisa ser forte agora. Não vai ser fácil, mas vocês todos precisam ser fortes, para manter a sua mãe em pé." - Bella disse em um tom delicado, tentando acalmar Edward um pouquinho mais. Ele assentiu, franzindo o cenho - ele sabia que Bella estava certa, mas também sabia que não seria nada fácil.

"Bella, eu sei que você me pediu um tempo, mas... Eu posso ficar um pouco? É que eu não quero ficar sozinho agora."

"Claro que pode." - Bella voltou a abraçá-lo e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha - "Quanto tempo você quiser."

"Obrigado." - Ele suspirou - "Sabe... Tem horas, que parece que isso tudo não é verdade. Que eu só posso estar tendo um pesadelo. Que eu vou acordar, e tudo isso vai ser mentira, e a minha mãe vai estar bem, perfeita, do jeitinho que ela sempre esteve."

"Isso é um pesadelo. E vai demorar um pouquinho à passar, mas vai passar. E quando você acordar, a sua mãe vai estar perfeita de novo."

"Ah, linda..." - Edward se afastou um pouco e apoiou sua testa contra a de Bella - "Eu tinha tanta coisa para te falar sobre nós dois."

"Esquece. Agora não é a hora. Depois nós conversamos sobre isso." - Bella afagou o rosto de Edward e ele a beijou. Ela suspirou quando sentiu os lábios dele se afastarem, mas fez seu melhor para colocar um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Acho que hoje é a sua vez, não é?" – Edward falhou ao tentar sorrir de volta – "De cuidar de mim enquanto estou carente."

"Você não está carente. Você tem um problema de verdade, não é?" – Bella suspirou. Agora, diante daquilo, tudo que ela estava pensando sobre eles parecia tão supérfluo – "Eu é que sou uma boba. Mas eu vou ficar do seu lado. Enquanto você quiser, eu vou estar aqui."

"Obrigado. Não sei se eu ia segurar essa barra sozinho."

"Você não está sozinho. Você tem a mim, e você tem a sua família. Vai ficar tudo bem." – Bella afirmou - "Eu vou pegar um copo d'água para você, está bem?"

"Obrigado."

Bella andou até a cozinha, sem nem saber como. Suas pernas estavam mais bambas do que se ela tivesse dançado na ponta por horas e horas seguidas. Sua cabeça estava em um turbilhão e ela não conseguia focar em nada que fizesse sentido.

_"Esme Cullen."_' – Bella se lembrava do sorriso da mãe de Edward. Ela parecia calma e delicada, mas não tão frágil quanto Bella estava imaginando agora.

E além disso, tinha o próprio Edward. Bella nunca tinha visto o olhar dele triste daquele jeito. E isso a estava matando.

Bella não sabia nem o que pensar, mas estava pensando em milhares de coisas. Ela estava pensando em como ela reagiria se isso estivesse acontecendo com sua própria mãe. E, pior de tudo, ela estava pensando em como Esme devia estar preocupada com seus próprios filhos.

Porque a verdade é que, depois que uma mulher é mãe, tudo que ela pensa é sempre primeiro sobre seus filhos. Bella, quando ficava gripada, logo se preocupava como ia cuidar de Jack. Imagina como devia estar a cabeça de Esme?

_"Pelo menos eles são crescidos..._" - Bella pensou. Devia ser um pouco mais fácil do que com meninos pequenos.

"Edward?" - Bella o chamou ao entrar na sala e encontrá-lo com o olhar perdido no nada.

"Oi?" - Ele a olhou, secando uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer por seu rosto.

"Sua água." - Ela ofereceu o copo, enquanto vinha se sentar ao lado dele.

"Obrigado." - Edward mal deu um gole na água e dispensou o copo, apoiando no móvel mais próximo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante, então Bella segurou a mão de Edward entre as suas. Ele a olhou, com aquele olhar meio vazio e uma tentativa de sorriso, antes de desviar o olhar outra vez.

"Edward... Você está bem?"

"Eu não sei..." - Edward confessou - "Minha cabeça dói. E eu estou confuso. Eu acho que acabei de descobrir o significado de ter o mundo desabando sobre a sua cabeça." - Edward riu sem humor - "Eu já passei por muita coisa, mas... Nenhuma chegou nem perto disso."

"Você quer um remédio? Para a dor de cabeça?"

"Eu não sei se vai adiantar... Acho que estou com ânsia de vômito também."

"Eu vou fazer um chá. Você toma o remédio, toma o chá, deita um pouco... É melhor você descansar um pouquinho."

"Eu posso ficar, não posso?" - Edward perguntou com seus olhos quase suplicantes.

"Eu já disse que pode." - Bella assentiu - "Eu sei que a cama é pequena, mas é melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo. Você não está em condições de dirigir."

"Você deita comigo?"

"Hu-hum." - Bella sorriu, embora um pouco triste - "Só tem uma cama aqui." - Ela meio que deu de ombros - "Quer tomar um banho enquanto eu faço o chá?"

"Eu posso?"

"Claro que sim." - Bella assentiu, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo de Edward.

"Obrigado."

Bella pegou uma toalha para Edward. Não era tão cara quanto aquelas que ele tinha em sua própria casa, mas era tudo o que Bella tinha.

Assim que ele fechou a porta do banheiro, Bella se permitiu desabar sobre a cama. Agora a cabeça dela também doía e ela estava tão confusa quanto ele.

"Ai, Deus... O que fazemos com isso tudo?" - Ela suspirou. Bella nem teve coragem de levantar da cama até que seu telefone começou a tocar. Ela não sabia onde havia largado o aparelho, então seguiu o som até encontrá-lo.

"Ty?" - Ela franziu o cenho ao atender. Eles mal haviam acabado de se falar.

_"Oi! Adivinha só o presente que eu comprei para a minha amiga, amiguxa, melhor amiga do mundo?"_ - Ele falou tudo de uma vez só, sem nem dar tempo de Bella falar qualquer coisa.

"Ty... Não precisava de presente nenhum."

_"É porque você não sabe o que comprei! Sua passagem para vir a Forks no dia da folga, ver o Jack, sua família e o seu amigo mais querido de todos!"_

"Ai, Ty... Obrigada."

_"Uau, que animação! Estou chocado!"_ - Tyler reclamou, ironizando o desânimo de Bella.

"Não, Ty... Eu adorei o seu presente. É que... O Edward está aqui em casa e..."

_"Mas eu não acredito, Isabella!"_ - Tyler a interrompeu -_ "Você vai mesmo ficar se deixando ser machucada e humilhada por esse tal de Edward Cullen? O que é isso, amiga? Só porque ele é lindo e gostoso, você vai deixar ele comandar a sua vida dessa maneira? Manda esse homem embora agora!"_

"Não posso, Ty."

_"Pode, sim! Você é forte o bastante! Ou então, abre o jogo com ele! Você não disse que ele fugiria na mesma hora?"_

"Ty... O Edward chegou aqui chorando, todo arrasado. A mãe dele está doente, com câncer, e eles descobriram hoje. Como é que eu vou mandar o Edward embora desse jeito? Como é que eu olho no olho do cara por quem eu estou apaixonada, vejo ele sofrendo, e mando embora?"

_"Ai, Bells... Eu também não sabia, não é? Você não fala nada, me deixa ir falando, falando, que nem um louco! Nessas horas, é claro que eu dou um desconto. Doença assim, ninguém merece. Nem se for a pior pessoa do mundo."_

"Meu coração está apertado, Ty. Não posso deixar o Edward sozinho agora."

"Mas e a passagem que eu comprei?"

"Não, Ty! Até semana que vem, eu converso com ele, dou um jeito. Também não posso ficar sem ver o Jack."

_"Está bem. Quando você tiver um tempo, me liga. Já mandei a passagem para o seu e-mail."_

"Obrigada, Ty."

_"De nada, Bells. Espero que a mãe do Edward fique boa logo."_

"Eu também, Ty. Eu também..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward deixou a água do chuveiro escorrer por suas costas. Quem dera um banho pudesse lavar sua alma.

Quando Alice ligou, dizendo que Carlisle e Esme estavam convocando os filhos para uma conversa, Edward tinha pensado em várias possibilidades. Menos naquela.

Como eles podiam ter escondido uma coisa séria como essa por tanto tempo?

"Nós não queríamos assustar vocês à toa, Edward. Eu e sua mãe queríamos ter certeza do que era antes de contar à vocês."

"E agora?" - Rosalie perguntou, parecendo tão nervosa.

"Sua mãe vai se submeter imediatamente a um tratamento, que é agressivo, mas apresenta resultados muito bons. Ela é jovem, saudável, tem bons hábitos, e todos os médicos acreditam que ela tem grandes chances de ficar curada."

Só de pensar em tudo aquilo Edward tinha ânsias de vômito outra vez.

_"Um tratamento agressivo."_ - O que aquilo significava para a vida de Esme? Será que ela iria perder seus cabelos? Ela sempre havia sido tão vaidosa com seus cabelos...

"Oi..." - Bella sorriu para ele quando o viu entrando no quarto de volta, depois de terminar o banho.

"Oi." - Ele sorriu, embora um tanto quanto triste e cansado.

"Aqui. Eu trouxe um remédio para você. Eu costumava tomar quando tinha que treinar muito tempo em um dia. É um relaxante muscular e vai te ajudar a descansar um pouco."

"Obrigado." - Edward pegou o comprimido da mão de Bella, assim como o copo com água, e engoliu o remédio.

"Eu trouxe o chá também."

"Acho que não quero." - Edward fez uma careta - "Melhor não tentar colocar nada no estômago agora."

"Mas o chá vai fazer bem para o seu estômago." - Bella insistiu - "E você precisa se alimentar. Mesmo que seja só um chá."

"Está bem." - Edward pegou a xícara e tomou um gole, experimentando o líquido - "Hum." - Edward mal conseguiu engolir - "Desculpa. Não consigo. Tudo tem um gosto horrível."

"Está bem." - Bella pegou a xícara de volta - "Está tudo bem. Não precisa forçar. Desculpa..." - Bella afagou o rosto dele - "Deita um pouco. Eu vou levar a xícara."

"Você vem deitar comigo?"

"Venho." - Bella assentiu - "Eu já volto..."

"Obrigado."

Bella levou a xícara até a pia e lavou a peça, sem nem saber direito o que estava fazendo. Ela pousou a xícara na beirada da pia, de forma que ela pudesse escorrer a água, e secou suas mãos antes de voltar para o quarto - cada passo seu parecia totalmente automático.

Assim que ela entrou no quarto, encontrou Edward sentado na cama, com seu olhar perdido em um canto qualquer. O peito dele subia e descia, no ritmo da respiração, e ele sequer notou quando Bella passou pela porta.

"Edward?"

"Hum?" - Edward se virou para Bella, mas seus olhos continuavam vazios.

"Você não deitou?"

"Estava esperando você."

"Claro." - Bella tentou sorrir, enquanto puxava as cobertas - "Vem. Vamos descansar um pouco."

"Bella?" - Edward chamou quando eles já estavam deitados. É claro que nenhum dos dois estava conseguindo dormir de verdade.

"Oi?"

"No que você está pensando?"

"Sinceramente?" - Bella suspirou.

"Hu-hum."

"Estava pensando que a sua mãe deve estar preocupada com vocês. Porque mãe é assim: se preocupa com todo mundo antes de ficar preocupada com ela..." - Bella respondeu baixinho. A casa estava quieta e os dois estavam quase sussurrando - "E você?"

"Eu acho que em nada." - Edward meio que deu de ombros, antes de congelar. O telefone de Bella tocou e ele se assustou com o barulho.

"Calma. É o telefone." - Bella depositou um beijo no rosto de Edward antes de se levantar - "Já volto."

"Alô?" - Bella atendeu o telefone com o cenho franzido. Ela não conhecia o número identificado no visor do aparelho.

_"Bella? É a Alice. Me desculpe ligar assim, mas o James me arrumou seu telefone."_

"Ah, oi."

_"Bella, escuta. Não precisa dizer que sou eu. Mas, por acaso, o Edward está com você?"_

"Está sim."

_"Ai, graças a Deus!"_ - Alice parecia mal estar respirando - _"Ele está bem?"_

"Na medida do possível."

_"É, eu sei... É que ele saiu daqui tão nervoso, depois desligou o celular, eu fiquei com medo dele fazer alguma besteira."_

"Eu dei um remédio para ele. Ele está deitado, tentando dormir um pouco." - Bella respondeu o mais baixo possível, esperando que Edward não pudesse escutá-la.

_"Obrigada, Bella. Obrigada por cuidar do meu irmão. Ele está precisando muito."_

"Alice... Como está a sua mãe?"

_"Parecendo forte, parecendo bem... Mas quem sabe de verdade, não é?"_ - Alice parecia estar tentando conter o choro - "_Está tudo tão confuso."_

"É, eu sei..."

_"Eu vou desligar. Desculpe mesmo ficar te incomodando. Eu só estava preocupada com o Edward."_

"Imagina, Alice. Você pode ligar. Mas ele deve passar a noite aqui, está bem? Pode ficar tranquila."

_"Obrigada, Bella..."_ - Alice suspirou - "_Se você precisar me ligar, meu número ficou gravado aí, não ficou?"_

"Hu-hum."

_"Isabella, eu... Eu sei que você e o Edward não tem nenhum compromisso, mas... Meu irmão confia muito em você. E, se você puder ficar ao lado dele, por favor, fica."_

"Eu vou ficar." - Bella assentiu.

_"Obrigada. E... Não precisa dizer ao Edward que eu liguei, está bem? Ele deve estar precisando de um tempo para digerir isso tudo. Quando ele tiver condições, ele volta."_

"Está bem."

Bella ficou com medo de que Edward perguntasse quem era, mas quando ela voltou para o quarto, ele parecia ter conseguido finalmente cochilar um pouco. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo dormindo, embora ainda existisse uma grande ruga bem no meio de sua testa. Bella andou até a cama, se deitou ao lado dele, e se ajeitou, com seu corpo junto ao de Edward.

"Hum." - Ele resmungou baixinho.

"Dorme." - Bella depositou um beijo em seu rosto - "Estou aqui. Pode dormir..."

_"Esme Cullen."_ - Aquele sorriso não saía da cabeça de Bella. Então ela ficou apenas observando Edward dormir.

Como ela poderia deixá-lo agora?

Nem que ela quisesse. Ela não poderia.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ok, fiquem calmas.**_

_**As coisas só acabam quando chegam ao fim, e ainda não chegaram.**_

_**Então não me ameaçem. Ainda.**_

_**A Esme é jovem, e forte, e vai se tratar.**_

_**E, enquanto há vida, há esperança.**_

_**Segunda-feira eu volto, e nós vamos desatando esse nó, está bem?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até segunda.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**MPR**: Sentimentos contrário para os pequenos corações. De vocês e dos meus menininhos..._

_**Rosana Torres**: Ah, e qual seria a graça deles saírem apenas sendo felizes? Rsrsrs - Brincadeira. É que agora eles não estou em condições de falar em nada_

_**Belle**: Quem te disse que eu vou separar os dois? Tsc, tsc. Vocês pensam muito mal de mim._

_**Isa Alonso**: Bom, levar um choque desses, às vezes faz com que as pessoas abram os olhos para a realidade._

_**DINDA CULLEN**: Só responde uma coisa: você tem essa review salva, neh? Tipo copia e cola? Porque, só de olhar para ela, eu já fico cansada de digitar!_

_**Daia Matos**: Olha, a Bella está super querendo ajudar o menino Edward. Tão lindo, todo assustado, querendo colo..._

_**Tatiana campello**: Bella descobriu o petróleo. E estava logo ali: debaixo do narizinho dela._

_**DayDreeamer**: Hum... Ama a Esme, é? Acho bom você segurar o coração..._

_**Carol Machado**: Bella já esqueceu tudo, pôs menino Edward no colo e prometeu cuidar._

_**Fabii**: Mas nunca que a Bella ia deixar o Edward logo nessa hora. Jamais!_

_**Mari L:** Estava sumida mesmo! Até no twitter não ando te vendo. Tudo bem? Bom, a verdade é que é na dor que descobrimos quem é quem._

_**Kellynha Cullen**: Acho que, no momento, os dois não estão em condições de confessar nada._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Hum... Não matar Esme, não fazer o Edward sofrer muito, os dois se renderem logo... Anotei, mas... Não estou prometendo nada. Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen**: E mulher apaixonada tem mente? Tem nada! Fica meio anencéfala e mal consegue pensar!_

_**Yara Bastos**: Bella está bem disposta a cuidar do menino Edward. Vamos ver no que vai dar._

_**Deh Cullen**: Não matei a Esme! Rsrsrs - Mas é que você já sofre nos capítulos normais, imagina nesse, que está todo trabalhado no sofrimento!_


	23. Capítulo 22

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 22**

Demorou, mas Bella acabou conseguindo dormir. Edward teve um sono agitado, mas com o passar na noite - talvez pelo efeito do remédio - ele foi ficando mais calmo, e Bella conseguiu relaxar também.

Ela acordou quando o dia já estava claro, e percebeu o silêncio. A cama estava vazia e Bella suspirou ao dar uma olhada em volta do quarto, e não encontrar qualquer sinal de Edward.

As roupas, a carteira, o celular... Nada estava ali, e Bella sabia que ele só podia ter ido embora. Ela esfregou o rosto entre as mãos e soltou o ar devagar, se forçando a sair da cama e procurar o próprio telefone.

"Droga." - Ela reclamou baixinho quando o número de Edward caiu direto na caixa postal. Bem que Alice disse que ele havia desligado o telefone - "Alice!"

_"Alô?"_

"Alice?"

_"Oi, Bella."_

"Alice, desculpa ligar, mas... Você sabe do Edward?"

_"Está aqui em casa. Com a mamãe, lá no quarto."_

"Ah, graças a Deus. Ele está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua mãe?"

_"Ele saiu sem te falar nada?"_

"Eu ainda estava dormindo. Quando acordei, ele não estava mais. O celular desligado... Você sabe..."

_"Não aconteceu nada com a mamãe. Eles só estão conversando. Quando ele descer, eu peço para te ligar."_

"Não! Não precisa. Eu... eu tenho que ir para o ensaio. Depois, se ele quiser falar comigo, ele sabe como me achar."

_"Tem certeza?"_

"Hu-hum. Só queria saber se ele estava bem. Obrigada."

_"Obrigada você. Quando tudo isso passar, vamos ficar muito felizes em te receber em nossa casa."_

"Ah... Obrigada, Alice. Mas eu não estou fazendo nada que qualquer pessoa não faria. Eu e o Edward... Somos amigos. E ele está precisando de apoio."

_"Você é bem mais que uma amiga para ele, Bella. Sinto muito que vocês dois tenham se encontrado em um momento tão difícil. Estou torcendo mesmo para que você fique do lado dele."_

"Se ele quiser." - Bella engoliu um pouco seco - "Se ele quiser, eu... Vou estar aqui."

_"Fico feliz. Até onde é possível no momento."_- Alice riu sem humor.

"Alice... Vai ficar tudo bem com a sua mãe. Vocês precisam ter fé!"

_"É... É nisso que estamos tentando acreditar. Mas é difícil não duvidar diante de um diagnóstico tão horrível."_ - Alice suspirou - _"Engraçado... Ninguém nunca acha que esse tipo de coisa vá acontecer com sua família, com sua própria mãe..."_

"Não ninguém acha mesmo. Mas agora o único jeito é enfrentar a realidade. E, eu já disse isso ao Edward: vocês precisam ser fortes, e ficar juntos. Eu tenho certeza que, com a ajuda de vocês, a sua mãe vai sair dessa."

_"Obrigada, Bella. Se Deus quiser, ela vai ficar boa." _- Alice soltou o ar devagar, tentando acreditar com todas as suas forças naquela frase - _"Bom... Eu digo ao Edward que você ligou."_

"Ah... Não precisa dizer, não. Eu só queria mesmo saber se está tudo bem. Eu falo com ele depois."

_"Tudo bem. Você é quem sabe. De toda forma, muito brigada pela preocupação com a minha família."_

Bella tomou seu banho, se trocou - tudo com seu celular do lado, esperando que Edward ligasse a qualquer momento, mas... Ele não ligou.

Infelizmente, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de passar o dia esperando por ele, porque realmente precisava ir até o teatro. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por não ser dia de espetáculo - ensaiar seria difícil, mas se apresentar... Ela nem queria imaginar.

"Ok... Já chega por hoje." - A coreógrafa desistiu do ensaio depois que Bella já havia errado umas vinte vezes, e passos que ela jamais erraria normalmente - "Passamos de novo amanhã."

"O que? Oras... Mas então é assim?" - Victória reclamou - "Quando eu erro, levo bronca. Agora a queridinha da companhia, ganha folga?"

"Victória, você sabe que a Bella não é assim. Se você quer continuar com o ensaio, ficamos nós duas. Ela só está atrapalhando hoje."

"E o que te deu, hein?" - Victória se virou para Bella, em tom de acusação.

"Me desculpem. Eu... estou com uns problemas pessoais. Não estou conseguindo me concentrar direito. Prometo que amanhã vou estar melhor."

"E desde quando é admissível que problemas pessoais atrapalhem o trabalho?"

"Victória... Isso não é necessário!" - A coreógrafa interviu.

"Eu estou cansada de todos vocês passando a mão na cabeça dessa menininha, como se ela fosse a melhor coisa que aconteceu à companhia! Fui eu quem colocou vocês de pé! E eu não recebo metade da atenção que vocês tem dado a ela!"

"Se vocês quiserem, eu posso ficar." - Bella nem sabia o que responder e, na verdade, estava prestes a começar chorar.

"Pra que? Vá embora! Se você não é capaz de deixar suas emoções fora do palco, volte apenas quando crescer o suficiente!"

"Victória! Chega dessa discussão. Isabella, vá embora. Amanhã você volta. Mais concentrada."

"Tudo bem..." - Bella assentiu e saiu do palco o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ela não queria que Victória tivesse o prazer de vê-la desabando - e ela estava prestes a desabar. De verdade.

"Bella?" - Ângela viu a amiga, e logo soube que Bella não estava nada bem - "O que houve?"

"Nada, Ang..."

"Como nada? Vem, eu vou te acompanhar até o seu camarim."

"Obrigada." - Bella assentiu, tentando secar umas lágrimas que começavam a transbordar por seu rosto.

"Você quer conversar?" - Ângela perguntou assim que as duas entraram e fecharam a porta.

"Não. Está tudo bem. Foi só um discussão com a Victória."

"Ah, Bella... Desde quando uma discussão com a Victória te deixa assim? Essa mulher pega no seu pé todo santo dia! O que foi? Você e o Edward brigaram? Você sabe que pode falar comigo."

"Eu sei, Ang. Obrigada. Eu confio em você. Eu estou preocupada, sim. Mas é que não é nada comigo. E eu não acho justo contar algo que eu não sei se as pessoas querem contar."

"É problema sério, não é?" - Ângela estava com seu cenho franzido pela preocupação. Pelo jeito de Bella só podia ser coisa muito séria.

"Hu-hum."

"Não é nada com o seu filho. É?"

"Não. É coisa da família do Edward." - Bella confessou.

"Ah..." Embora tenha tentado não fazer, Ângela acabou sorrindo com a notícia. Se um problema com a família do Edward havia abalado Bella daquele jeito, ela estava bem mais envolvida do que imaginava. Ou queria admitir.

"Que sorriso é esse, Ângela?" - Bella suspirou.

"Nada. Desculpa. É que eu acho que você e o Edward estão mais envolvidos do que gostariam de confessar. Você não ia ficar assim, por um problema da família dele, se não estivesse gostando dele de verdade." - Ângela meio que deu de ombros e Bella ficou apenas a encarando por um instante, até finalmente suspirar.

"Eu sei."

"Você sabe?" - Ângela franziu as sobrancelhas, se sentindo bem confusa - "Espera aí... Você está admitindo que gosta dele?"

"Gosto..." - Bella confessou e Ângela ficou de queixo caído. Ela sabia que a coisa entre Bella e Edward estava ficando séria, mas não esperava que Bella fosse admitir tão facilmente - "Mas isso não faz a mínima diferença."

"Como é que isso não faz a mínima diferença, Isabella Swan?" - Ângela estava chocada.

"Ele deixou bem claro que eu não devia me envolver. Eu fiz a burrada de me apaixonar. E eu... Bom, eu não sei o que fazer com isso."

"Você precisa dizer para ele o que está sentindo, Bella! Eu tenho certeza de que o Edward também sente algo por você!"

"Nem que eu quisesse, Ang. Seria muito egoísmo meu falar sobre isso com ele, bem agora. Ele, com certeza, não vai ter cabeça para pensar em paixão, com tudo o que está acontecendo. E, além disso, eu não quero que ele me mande embora, sabe? Não agora. Ele está precisando de mim. E eu quero estar lá, para ele."

"Oun... Que bonitinho, Bella. Poxa, espero que isso aí que está acontecendo se resolva logo. Assim vocês dois podem se resolver também."

"Não sei se ele quer se resolver comigo..."

"Você é engraçada, sabia? Toda mulher, mãe, a melhor bailarina, a mais responsável... Aí, no amor, é assim: toda insegura. Deixa de ser boba, Bella. O Edward gosta de você! Você precisa tomar coragem e falar a verdade. Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai te mandar embora, coisa nenhuma."

"Vou tentar tomar coragem..." - Bella respirou fundo - "Mas, de todo jeito, não agora. Agora, o Edward tem muita coisa na cabeça."

"Fala logo o que você sente." - Ângela aconselhou - "Para mim, vocês dois estão sofrendo à toa. Porque são dois teimosos que não querem admitir o que todo mundo já está comentando."

"E o que é que todo mundo está comentando?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, sinceramente surpresa.

"Que você roubou o coraçãozinho de Edward Cullen!" - Ângela sorriu para ela - "E que o Don Juan roubou o seu."

Ângela teve que ir, já que seu ensaio em grupo começaria em breve. Bella, um pouco mais calma, mas ainda com a cabeça em um turbilhão, resolveu tomar um banho antes de voltar para casa. É claro que ela já havia conferido seu celular mais de mil vezes, mas nenhuma ligação recebida era acusada no visor. Ela suspirou sozinha, pensando se seria muito inconveniente ligar para Alice outra vez.

"Você bem que podia ligar esse celular, Edward Cullen..." - Ela reclamou baixinho antes de seguir para o banheiro.

O banho quente ajudou a relaxar um pouco, mas Bella ainda estava sentindo seus ombros presos em um nó. Provavelmente, hoje quem precisaria de um remédio era ela. Principalmente, se ela não conseguisse falar logo com Edward.

Uma última tentativa antes de sair, fez Bella se sentir patética. Ela, de repente percebeu que, quando Edward ligasse o celular, encontraria várias ligações suas.

"Você vai me achar ridícula, não é?" - Ela riu sem humor, antes de desligar, após mais uma das tentativas frustradas - "Me desculpe se eu estiver sendo pegajosa."

Bella jogou tudo em sua bolsa e jogou a alça da bolsa no ombro. Já que ela teria que esperar, que ao menos esperasse em casa.

Ela congelou na escada do teatro ao ver o carro de Edward estacionado do outro lado da rua. Bella já estava pensado em voltar e procurá-lo em sua sala, quando ele desceu do automóvel, ainda com aquele seu olhar meio desolado.

Bella o olhou de volta e viu que ele não ia atravessar a rua. Ele a olhou, mas não saiu do lugar - como se a estivesse apenas esperando. Então ela decidiu atravessar. E o fez o mais rápido que pôde, assim que os carros lhe permitiram.

"Oi." - A voz dela quase não saiu. Embora tenha se aproximado, Bella fez questão de manter alguma distância. Ela queria esperar para ver até onde ele queria ir.

"Oi..." - Edward desviou o olhar, fazendo um biquinho, com aquele seu jeito de menino que não sabe por onde começar, e que Bella só havia descoberto agora - "Desculpa por ter saído da sua casa sem dizer nada."

"Tudo bem..." - Bella não queria pressioná-lo demais. Se ele não estivesse pronto para dizer qualquer coisa, ela também não iria forçar - "Por que você não entrou?"

"Não queria conversar com ninguém. Não estou no clima."

"Ah..." - Bella asentiu - "Entendi."

"Você... Pode ir para a minha casa?" - Edward perguntou, coçando a própria nuca, parecendo meio tímido.

"Agora?"

"É." - Edward assentiu - "É que eu... Bom, se você quiser ir para a sua casa, não tem problema. É que..."

"Não." - Bella o interrompeu. Se bem que ele não parecia saber muito bem para onde ir com aquele discurso - "Eu posso ir."

"É que a cama é maior..."

"É, eu sei." - Bella riu sem humor.

"E eu não queria ficar sozinho..." - Ele disse baixinho, por entre os dentes - "Será que nós... poderíamos ir? É que eu... Não queria que ninguém me visse aqui."

"Claro." - Bella assentiu.

"Obrigado..." - Edward tentou sorrir.

Os dois entraram no carro em silêncio, fecharam as portas, colocaram os cintos de segurança. Bella bem que queria puxar um assunto, mas não fazia ideia nem de por onde começar.

"Eu só fui visitar a minha mãe..." - Edward comentou depois de algum tempo.

"Ah... Hu-hum." - Bella não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta mais coerente.

"Você quer passar em algum lugar, para comprar comida?" - Ele ofereceu.

"O que você quiser, está ótimo."

"Ah... Eu não quero nada. Estou sem fome."

"Edward... Você precisa se alimentar." - Bella estava realmente preocupada com ele. Edward sempre parecia tão forte e, de repente, estava arrasado daquele jeito.

"Não consigo, Bella. Eu bem que tentei, mas não passa nada na minha garganta." - Ele a encarou e Bella ficou reparando naquelas olheiras que haviam se instalado tão rápido no rosto dele.

"Está bem, esquece..." - Bella suspirou - "Não precisa passar em lugar nenhum."

"Mas você precisa comer." - Edward protestou.

"Eu arrumo qualquer coisa que tiver lá na sua casa." - Ela puxou a mão livre de Edward, que estava pousada sobre sua perna e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele - "Nós damos um jeito."

__**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**_Bella resolveu confessar os sentimentos, mas agora acha que não é a hora de contar para o Edward._**

**_Se bem que... Do jeito que ele está, acho que não é mesmo._**

**_Bom, esperamos que a Bella fique com o menino Edward, e que eles realmente consigam dar um jeito em tudo._**

**_Agora vamos ter que esperar quarta-feira._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até quarta :)_**

**_E vamos lá para as... REVIEWS:_**

_**Vanessa Dark**: Bella está bem querendo cuidar do Edward. Vamos ver como tudo se desenrolará._

_**Daia Matos**: Bella está até confessando os sentimentos dela, mas ela acha que não é hora de arrumar mais "problema" para o Edward._

_**DayDreeamer**: O Edward está triste. Mas, pelo menos, a menina Bella está toda dando colinho._

_**Carol01**: A Bella está firme do lado do Edward. Não sei no que isso vai acabar, mas que ela está firme, ela está._

_**Isa Alonso**: ah, mas a fila não andou, não. Bella está firme no posto de "colinho"._

_**Belle**: Você cismou que eu vou separar os dois, não é? Nào sei porque._

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: Se a Bella não estivesse apaixonada, esse talvez fosse um ótimo momento para fugir. Agora, do jeito que ela está? Nem que quisesse._

_**Fabii**: Todos torcemos. Que no final, tudo acabe bem._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Antes era o gatinho, agora é a pressão alta! Você gosta de me chantagear, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**MPR**: Muito triste :(_

_**Sofia - pt**: Edward está mal. Tomara que a Bella cuide dele direitinho._

_**Na Cullen**: A Bella vai ter que dar muita força para o menino Edward, que é para ele poder dar muita força para mamãe Esme._

_**Rosana Torres**: Bella está deixando as coisas um pouquinho de lado, para ficar só cuidando do menino Edward carente._

_**Yara Bastos**: Ah, que bom que você viciou! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: A Bella também está doida para colocar o Edward no colo, livrá-lo do sofrimento, e dar muito amor._


	24. Capítulo 23

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 23**

"O que você está fazendo?" - Edward perguntou, ao entrar na cozinha de sua própria casa. Cômodo com que ele, sinceramente, não tinha qualquer intimidade.

"Creme de palmito." - Bella sorriu para ele - "Você gosta?"

Edward pensou em dizer, de novo, que não estava com fome, que a comida não estava passando por sua garganta... Mas, ele sabia que precisava se esforçar, então, apenas assentiu.

"Ótimo." - Bella sorriu novamente, se voltando para o fogão.

Enquanto ela cozinhava, Edward puxou um dos bancos e se sentou, e ficou apenas observando o que Bella estava fazendo. Embora ela não fizesse isso sempre, Bella gostava de mexer com comida, e parecia concentrada entre a panela e seus temperos.

"Minha mãe tem um linfoma." - Edward começou a falar de repente, com aquela necessidade de desabafar, que estava quase lhe matando. Bella não sabia o que fazer, então ela parou de mexer o creme, mas não se virou para olhar Edward - "É um tipo de câncer. No sistema linfático. Me pai disse que é como uma leucemia, só que diferente. Se é que isso faz sentido." - Ele franziu o cenho para sua própria frase.

Se bem que, naquele momento, nada parecia fazer muito sentido.

"Ela teve febre, mas meu pai não encontrou a infecção. Quando a febre voltou, ele ficou preocupado, insistiu que ela fizesse alguns exames. Parece que descobriram logo no começo."

"Isso é bom, não é?" - Bella continuava de costas para ele. Ela não queria que Edward visse que ela estava a ponto de chorar. Não era fácil para ninguém lidar com aquela situação, mas ela queria ser forte para ele.

"Parece que sim. Meu pai disse que isso aumenta muito as chances de que ela fique boa."

"Que bom."

"Ela vai fazer quimioterapia e radioterapia. É agressivo, mas é o que tem melhor resultado. Papai preferiu interná-la. Ele disse que o corpo dela vai ficar muito sensível e ele não quer se arriscar a colocá-la em contato com possíveis infecções."

"Está certo."

"É tão estranho olhar para ela, sabia? Porque ela só parece a minha mãe. A mesma Esme, que sempre foi forte, e que sempre cuidou de todo mundo!" - Edward riu sem humor - "Eu olho para ela e, fisicamente, eu não vejo uma pessoa doente. Parece só... A minha mãe."

"É a sua mãe, Edward." - Bella se virou para encará-lo - "Isso não mudou."

"Eu sei. Não é isso que quero dizer. É que, se eu olho para ela, e por um minuto, me esqueço do que está acontecendo, ela parece a mesma, sem nenhuma diferença. Só que, aí, eu me lembro do que está acontecendo." - Os olhos de Edward já estavam prestes a transbordar - "E, quando eu olho para ela, eu só consigo pensar em como ela deve estar frágil."

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella largou a colher de pau que estava usando sobre a pia e andou até Edward, aproveitando para abraçá-lo.

"E mesmo assim ela está tão forte, tão calma..." - Edward soluçou - "Eu queria ficar assim."

"Sua mãe está calma porque ela já sabe que isso tudo é temporário." - Bella afagou as costas de Edward com suas mãos - "Ela sabe que vai passar e vai ficar tudo bem..."

"E por que eu não posso me sentir assim também? Eu também quero ter certeza que ela vai ficar bem."

"Edward..." - Bella se afastou um pouquinho e segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos - "Seus pais estão mais calmos porque tiveram mais tempo para se acostumar com esse diagnóstico. Agora, para vocês, foi como explodir uma bomba atômica. É normal que vocês estejam assustados."

"Eu queria tantas respostas... Eu queria saber o porquê. Por que com ela? Por que com a nossa família? Minha mãe sempre foi tão boa. Será que ela não foi boa o bastante?"

"Edward, uma doença não tem qualquer relação com a bondade da pessoa."

"É, mas eu sei que as pessoas também pensam essas coisas. Como se a minha mãe merecesse isso!"

"Todo mundo sabe que a sua mãe não merecia isso." - Bella afagou o rosto de Edward tentando acalmá-lo - "Não fica pensando bobagem."

"Obrigado." - Edward voltou a abraçá-la apertado - "Obrigado por tudo, e por ter vindo ficar comigo. Eu sei que não ando sendo a melhor companhia no momento."

"Deixa de bobagem. Você sempre foi uma ótima companhia." - Bella depositou um beijo demorado, na bochecha de Edward, antes de volta para o fogão, para cuidar do creme, que cozinhava na panela.

"Fazia tempo que eu não passava um dia com a minha mãe, sabia? Muito tempo... A verdade é que, quando está tudo bem, você sempre vai adiando, adiando... É assim, não é? Ou sou só eu?"

"Claro que não. Todo mundo faz isso."

"Desculpa ter saído antes de você acordar, sem dizer nada. É que eu comecei a pensar na minha mãe, em tudo o que está acontecendo... E eu fiquei pensando, no tempo que eu perdi, sem me preocupar em ficar perto dela, em cuidar dela... Na possibilidade de perder a minha mãe. E eu precisava ir até lá. Ver a minha mãe, falar com ela."

"Eu sei." - Bella assentiu - "Já disse que está tudo bem."

"Eu precisava dizer para a minha mãe, o quanto ela é importante para mim. O quanto eu a amo. Eu não queria que a minha mãe passasse por tudo isso sem saber que eu a amo."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela ficou muito feliz em ouvir isso." - Bella sorriu, enquanto retirava a panela do fogo e mexia o creme - agora na consistência certa.

"E foi por isso que eu fui te buscar no teatro. Porque eu precisava te ver, falar com você também."

"Comigo?" - Bella sorriu, enquanto pegava dois pratos para servir o creme.

"É. E eu..." - Edward respirou fundo - "Estou tentando tomar coragem desde que te encontrei." - Edward riu sem humor.

"Coragem?" - A voz de Bella mal saiu. Seu coração disparou. E ele precisava de coragem para que? Para deixar de perder tempo com ela?

"Bella..." - Edward engoliu um pouco seco, enquanto a trazia para mais perto de si, puxando-a pela mão. Ele se levantou e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos - "De um dia para o outro, tudo mudou. Eu nunca havia parado para pensar na possibilidade de perder alguém a quem eu amo tanto. Até ontem. Mas agora essa chance existe."

"Edward..." - Bella tentou interromper, mas Edward não permitiu.

"E só agora eu parei para pensar que a vida não está garantida. Eu não sei o futuro. Eu descobri que... Eu também não sou imortal. A minha vida pode mudar, virar de cabeça para baixo... Eu não sei." - Edward deu de ombros - "Mas eu sei que, seja lá o que vai acontecer amanhã, eu preciso que você saiba, hoje, que eu estou apaixonado por você."

Edward observou as sobrancelhas de Bella subirem, quase em câmera lenta, revelando seu espanto ao ouvir o que ele havia acabado de dizer. A boca dela se abriu, e ela mal podia respirar.

"Oi?" - Ela finalmente perguntou, obviamente, incapaz de acreditar no que havia escutado.

"Me apaixonei por você, linda." - Edward sorriu, um pouco triste - "Eu sei que não era esse o nosso acordo, mas eu me apaixonei. Me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso, pelo jeito como os seus olhos brilham... Me apaixonei pelo jeito como você me abraça depois do sexo. Mesmo que eu não faça apenas sexo com você há um bom tempo."

"Você está falando sério?"

"Estou. E eu até tentei fugir de você, mas não consegui. Então, eu achei que ia ter muito tempo, para ir te conquistando aos poucos, bem devagar... Só que agora, eu estou me sentindo preocupado com essa questão de ter tempo, sabe?" - Edward sorriu, embora um pouco sem humor - "E, se me acontecesse algum coisa amanhã, eu não queria ter que ir embora, sem te contar o que estou sentindo."

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella praticamente resfolegou, engoliu meio errado, ou qualquer coisa assim.

"Porque é a coisa mais legal que eu já senti por uma mulher. E não seria justo comigo, e nem com você, continuar escondendo isso."

"Eu... Nem sei o que te dizer."

"Eu não queria te assustar. Me desculpa. Mas eu precisava te contar. Mesmo que você me odeie por isso..." - Edward parecia sereno, e mais aliviado. Como se dizer tudo aquilo para Bella tivesse lhe feito muito bem.

"Eu jamais te odiaria por isso."

"Mesmo? Que bom." - Edward sorriu - "Isso quer dizer que, talvez, eu ainda tenha alguma chance com você?"

Bella quase sorriu com o jeito um pouco inseguro com que Edward disse aquilo. Ela fechou os olhos, chacoalhando a cabeça, tentando acreditar que eles estivessem mesmo tendo aquela conversa.

"Eu pensei em voltar para Forks." - Ela finalmente disse e, dessa vez, quem parecia surpreso era Edward - "Ontem, depois que eu encontrei a Lauren saindo da sua sala."

"Mas, Bella! Eu juro que não fiz nada. Eu não quero ficar com mais ninguém."

"Me desculpe por ter gritado com você. Me desculpe por ter entrado na sua sala, parecendo um furacão, e gritado com você. É que eu... Fiquei com ciúmes."

"Ficou?" - Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Edward.

"E foi aí que eu me perdi. Porque deu muito medo. Deu medo, porque eu jurei que eu não ia me apaixonar - nem por você, nem por ninguém. A minha vida é enrolada, Edward. Eu tenho um filho, eu tenho um passado..."

"E o que me importa o seu passado, Bella?" - Edward acariciou a cintura de Bella com sua mão - "Eu quero dividir o futuro. E só não vou dizer o presente também, porque ele está meio conturbado."

"Quem divide, Edward, tem que dividir tudo. Não dá para dividir só o que é bom, e fugir quando a coisa aperta. Você fugiria agora? Deixaria a sua mãe passar por isso que ela está passando, sozinha?"

"Não! Claro que não!"

"Então é assim. Quando a pessoa precisa, é a hora de ficar."

"E você ficou, não é?" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Você podia ter ido embora, mas está aqui: na minha casa."

"Edward... Me desculpe por dizer isso, mas... Já que estamos sendo sinceros, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, em primeiro lugar."

"Pode dizer." - Edward assentiu.

"Eu já tive problemas com isso, e eu não quero que se repita. Eu estou gostando de você. E eu não sei no que isso vai dar, mas eu até que queria tentar. Só que... Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Eu sou mãe. Eu tenho um filho e, o Jack sempre vai estar em primeiro lugar. Se ele estiver doente, eu vou largar tudo para ficar com ele. Se ele precisar de mim, eu vou estar lá."

"E porque você teria problemas com isso? Eu não esperava outra coisa de você. E esse é um dos motivos que eu tenho para te admirar."

"Então... Isso quer dizer que eu ainda tenho uma chance com você?" - Bella brincou, ao usar a mesma frase que Edward havia usado ainda a pouco.

"Todas. Você tem todas as chances, Bella." - Edward respondeu, olhando em seu olhos, bem antes de beijá-la.

"Hum..." - Bella reclamou quando Edward afastou seus lábios dos dela.

"Fazia tanto tempo que eu não te beijava assim... Senti sua falta. Senti falta do seu beijo." - Edward confessou em um sussuro, apoiando sua testa contra a de Bella.

"Então me beija. Me beija outra vez..." - Bella pediu no mesmo tom, segurando o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos e trazendo-o para mais perto, para seu beijo - "Me beija."

Desde o dia anterior, a vida de ambos havia virado de ponta cabeça. Bella havia se descoberto apaixonada por um homem, que ela jurava que não queria compromisso algum. Edward havia descoberto a doença de sua mãe.

Os dois tinham visto tantas coisas planejadas, caindo por terra, e em tão pouco tempo. E, de um jeito bem surpreendente para os dois, tudo aquilo só havia os atraído para mais perto um do outro.

"Vem comigo. Vem para o meu quarto..." - Edward pediu baixinho, mal deixando de beijar Bella - "Eu preciso tanto de você, linda. Tanto!"

E pela primeira vez, os dois fizeram amor. Se entregaram de um jeito que nunca haviam feito antes.

E Bella descobriu que, ao contrário do que ela havia pensado, não era o sexo sem compromisso que era bom com Edward - o sexo com ele, era bom de qualquer jeito.

"Hum..." - Bella se aconchegou contra o peito de Edward, com um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios. Seu corpo estava pleno, seu coração cheio com a declaração de Edward... Tirando ter Jack mais perto, o que mais ela podia querer nesse momento?

Ela depositou um beijo no peito de Edward e se ajeitou para poder olhá-lo.

"O que foi?" - Bella ficou um pouco apreensiva ao perceber Edward com seu cenho franzido.

"Como alguém pode ficar feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo?"

"Eu não sei..." - Bella se encolheu contra o peito de Edward outra vez.

"Eu estou tão feliz em ter você aqui. Mas eu não consigo esquecer de tudo o que a minha mãe está passando. E aí, tem uma tristeza tão grande, que fica dividindo espaço com essa alegria. E as duas ficam aqui, no meu peito, e uma não consegue tirar a outra."

"Não fica assim, Edward..." - Bella se ajeitou para poder olhá-lo novamente - "Essa tristeza vai passar. A sua mãe vai ficar boa, e essa tristeza vai embora."

"Só promete que não vai levar a minha felicidade embora também."

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

"Mas eu quero que você fique mais."

"Não se preocupa com isso..." - Bella sorriu, depositou um beijo delicado nos lábios, e se ajeitou no braços dele. Os dois ficaram assim, no silêncio, por algum tempo, até que Edward resolveu falar.

"Bella?" - Ele chamou, testando se ela não havia caído no sono.

"Hum?" - Ela respondeu sem se mover.

"Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

"Pode perguntar."

"Então olha para mim um pouquinho."

"Hum..." - Bella resmungou, mas o olhou com um sorriso - "Pode falar. O que foi?"

"Bella... Você quer ser minha namorada?"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Agora é que eu quero ver a onça beber água! Rsrsrs_**

**_Todos devidamente confessados: Edward gosta de Bella e Bella gosta de Edward._**

**_Agora, será que a Bella vai aguentar essa história de ser namoradinha?_**

**_E Jack? Como fica o Jack nessa história toda?_**

**_Para saber, só tem um jeito: Acompanhem os próximos capítulos! Rsrsrs_**

**_Agora eu vou ali responder suas reviews._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até sexta._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Vanessa Dark**: A verdade é que os homens costumam ser mais sensíveis. Principalmente quando mexem com a mãe deles._

_**Isa Stream**: Doceee! Putz! Greve na faculdade deve ser muito chato quando você está na cidade para isso. Estou postando de segunda, quarta e sexta. Geralmente, quando dá "zero hora" desses dias, eu já posto. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol01**: Aí a Bella, que evolução: já falou até para o Edward que gosta dele. Tudo bem que foi só depois que o Edward confessou, mas ela confessou também! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: A Bella está sendo super dedicada em cuidar do menino Edward. Uma mocinha de primeira!_

_**Fabii**: Vocês estão de prova que ela não ia contar! Mas o Edward pediu... Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**: Bella foi uma menina boazinha, neh? Ela só falou para o Edward dos sentimentos dela porque ele começou!_

_**Deh Cullen**: A Bella pensou em fugir, mas ela nunca deixaria o Edward sozinho nessa situação. Nunquinha!_

_**DayDreeamer**: Ah, é: só uma coisinha! Só o que vai acontecer com a Esme, neh? Tá bom! Você nem é espertinha... A única coisa que digo é que, aconteça o que acontecer, será uma jornada difícil. Afinal, não tem como ser diferente._

_**MPR**: Aí! Desejo atendido: os dois se declararam._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: não sei se eles já sabem que é amor-amor. Mas com certeza eles já sabem que algo bem especial._

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: A Bella já foi avisando, assim, como quem não quer nada, que o Jack vai estar sempre em primeiro lugar, neh? Vamos ver no que isso vai dar._

_**Kellynha Cullen**: Esme tem um linfoma, e talvez eles nem precisem esperar que isso passe para ficar juntos._

_**Yara Bastos**: sentimentos, sentimentos... E confissões, confissões..._


	25. Capítulo 24

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 24**

Bella estava prendendo seu cabelo, em frente ao espelho do camarim, quando alguém bateu na porta. Edward a havia deixado no teatro ainda há pouco, antes de ir até a casa de Esme, para visitá-la.

"Pode entrar."

"Oi!" - Ângela sorriu, ao abrir uma frestinha da porta.

"Oi, Ang! Entra!"

"Nossa! Coisa boa te ver assim, animada!" - Ângela riu ao fechar a porta atrás de si - "Vim te fazer uma visitinha, achando que ia te encontrar toda triste, daquele jeito que você estava ontem... E te acho assim! O que foi? Resolveu aquele problemão que estava te afligindo tanto?"

"Hum... Quem me dera." - Bella sorriu sem humor - "Na verdade, não. A coisa é bem complicada e não vai dar para resolver assim, de um dia para o outro."

"Sei... Bom, mas então, tem alguma outra coisa te deixando assim feliz. Vamos ver se eu adivinho: tomou coragem e falou com o Edward sobre o que você anda sentindo nesse seu coraçãozinho cheio de amor?"

"Não, eu não tomei coragem, não."

"Não? Então...?"

"O Edward tomou..." - Bella sorriu.

"Como assim? Ele... Ele confessou que está gostando de você?" - O queixo de Ângela estava caído. Por essa, ela realmente não esperava. Esses dois a estavam surpreendendo até demais, em tão pouco tempo.

"Hu-hum." - Bella sorriu.

"Ai, meu Deus! Vem cá, senta aqui nesse sofá e me conta cada detalhe dessa história! O que foi que ele falou?"

"Ah, ele falou..." - Bella começou a pensar no que Edward havia falado e seu sorriso morreu um pouquinho ao se lembrar da doença de Esme. Edward estava certo: como alguém podia estar feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo?

E, se aquilo tudo doía nela, o quanto devia estar doendo nele?

"O que foi?" - Ângela segurou sua mão - "Você ficou meio triste de repente."

"Ai, Ângela... Eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas você não pode contar para mais ninguém. Porque é coisa da família do Edward e eu não quero ficar espalhando."

"Pode confiar, Bella. Eu não vou contar nada para ninguém. Juro!"

"É a mãe do Edward. Ela está doente."

"Ah, meu Deus... O que ela tem?"

"Ela tem um tipo de câncer, que se chama linfoma. E o Edward... Ele está muito abalado com isso, sabe? Em um dia, estava tudo bem. Aí, os pais dele chamaram os filhos para uma conversa, e contaram o diagnóstico. Assim: do nada. Você pode imaginar como o mundo deles caiu?"

"Não dá nem para imaginar. Eu iria morrer de medo."

"E é assim que ele está: morrendo de medo. Morrendo de medo do tratamento, morrendo de medo de como a mãe dele vai ficar, morrendo de medo dela morrer!"

"E quem é que não ficaria, Bella?"

"Pois é..."

"Mas eu só não entendi uma coisa: como é que essa tristeza toda ajudou vocês dois a se acertarem?"

"Você nem sabe..." - Bella sorriu, meio boba, lembrando da noite anterior - "É que essa história toda fez o Edward perceber que... Que a vida não é garantida. Que, de um dia para o outro, tudo muda. E ele disse que não queria... Perder tempo. Perder a chance que ele tinha, naquele momento, de dizer que gostava de mim."

"Ai, que lindo... Isso foi... tão lindo. Muito triste. Mas mesmo assim, muito bonito."

"É, eu sei." - Bella assentiu.

"Mas, eu aí? O que foi que você disse para ele?"

"Ah, eu.." - Bella ia começar a falar, quando uma batida na porta a interrompeu.

"Oi." - Edward sorriu para ela.

"Oi."

"Ah..." - Ele sorriu ao notar Ângela no camarim - "Oi, Ângela."

"Oi, Edward." - A dançarina acenou - "Bom, eu acho que já vou indo."

"Ah, desculpa. Eu não queria atrapalhar vocês. Eu atrapalhei?"

"Não! Imagina!" - Ângela negou - "É que eu só passei mesmo para ver como a Bella estava, mas já estou indo para o meu ensaio. Não é porque já estreamos que a coreógrafa está dando moleza para as dançarinas, viu? Muito pelo contrário! Essa companhia é exigente com as funcionárias!"

"Ela só exige porque sabe que vocês são capazes." - Edward sorriu, mas parecia um pouco triste. Talvez cansado.

"Algumas até mais capazes do que são exigidas..." - Ângela comentou com um tom que deixava claro estar falando sobre Bella - "Fica a dica!"

"Ah... Ok!"

"Agora eu vou mesmo indo, que não quero me atrasar. Fiquem a vontade, está bem? Nos vemos depois."

"Tchau, Ang."

"Tchau."

"Ela é... Animada, não é?"

"Um pouco..." - Bella sorriu - "Vem cá, senta aqui. Foi ver a sua mãe?"

"Fui."

"E como é que ela está?"

"Calma. Parece até que o doente sou eu e não ela. Ela tem uma força, uma confiança, que eu não consigo entender. Ela fala com uma certeza: quando o tratamento acabar, eu isso; quando o tratamento acabar, nós aquilo... E ao invés de se preocupar com ela, ela fica preocupada comigo, com a Rose, com a Alice..."

"Mãe é assim mesmo." - Bella sorriu, afagando o rosto de Edward - "Está sempre preocupada com os filhos em primeiro lugar."

"Mal entrei em casa, e ela veio dizendo que eu parecia cansado. Alice me deu uma bronca por deixar nossa mãe preocupada..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar - "Mas eu juro que estou tentando. Eu estou tentando ser mais forte. Por ela."

"Eu sei." - Bella segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos - "E se você olhar para a força dela, isso vai te dar mais força. E então, ela vai ver sua força, e isso vai deixá-la mais forte. E, quando o tratamento dela acabar, vocês vão mesmo, fazer tudo o que ela tiver vontade de fazer."

"Ela quer viajar com todos os filhos, do jeito que nós fazíamos nas férias da escola." - Edward riu sem humor - "A última vez em que viajamos assim, os cinco juntos, deve fazer uns... Mais de dez anos! Depois, nós viramos adolescentes, e não queríamos mais viajar com a mamãe."

"E eu, que nunca podia viajar? Tinha sempre um ensaio, uma apresentação, um curso de verão." - Bella sorriu com a lembrança - "Ser bailarina não é fácil. Principalmente para uma adolescente."

"Imagino..."

"Ah, esquece! Você aí, falando da sua mãe, eu venho com historinha de balé. Desculpa."

"Não. Não precisa pedir desculpa, não. É até bom quando você fala de outra coisa. Eu aproveito para prestar atenção em você e esquecer um pouco da parte triste."

"Triste, mas principalmente, transitória. E passageira."

"Passageira." - Edward assentiu - "Se Deus quiser..."

"Você comeu?" - Bella ajeitou o cabelo de Edward, enquanto tentava perguntar, assim, como se não fosse nada.

"Não." - Ele confessou - "Mas eu queria tentar. Você tem ensaio agora?"

"Não. Só de tarde."

"E por que você veio para o teatro tão cedo?" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"Você queria ver sua mãe." - Bella meio que deu de ombros.

"Mas você podia ter ficado na minha casa, dormido um pouco mais, descansando. Se você tivesse dito, eu podia ter voltado depois, para te buscar."

"Não queria dar trabalho. E também, eu nunca fiquei sozinha na sua casa."

"E daí? Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo. Ainda mais agora que você é minha namorada, não é?" - Edward sorriu e Bella corou um pouquinho, desviando o olhar - "O que foi? Você está com vergonha de ser minha namorada?"

"Não. É que... Faz tanto tempo que não faço isso."

"Isso o que?"

"Ser a namorada de alguém..." - Bella lhe deu um pequeno sorriso culpado.

"Tudo bem." - Edward sorriu de volta - "Também faz tempo que não faço isso. Acho que nós podemos ir descobrindo juntos, não é?"

"Acho que sim."

"Mas se você quiser mudar sua resposta..."

"Eu não quero mudar a resposta. É claro que não!"

"Talvez você tenha mudado de ideia de ontem para hoje..."

"Eu não mudei de ideia! Eu quero ser a sua namorada. Eu só não sei mais como se faz isso. Acho que você vai ter que me dizer."

"Mas eu também não sei... Acho que vamos mesmo ter que ir conversando."

"Parece um bom jeito." - Bella sorriu um pouco, enquanto dava de ombros - "Todo mundo diz que diálogo faz bem aos relacionamentos, não é?"

"É." - Edward assentiu, enquanto afastava uma mecha do cabelo de Bella.

"Aliás, falando nisso... Eu precisava falar sobre uma coisinha com você."

"Claro." - Edward engoliu um pouco seco para responder - "Pode falar."

"Eu não sei se você ficou sabendo, porque eu sei que a sua cabeça anda ocupada com coisas mais importantes, mas é que nós vamos ter uma folga depois das apresentações desse fim de semana."

"Ah..." - Edward franziu o cenho - "É. Me desculpa... James falou comigo antes de tudo, mas... Foi tanta loucura que eu nem... Eu realmente me esqueci."

"É. É que eu... Eu comentei com o Tyler, antes de tudo isso acontecer também, e... e ele me comprou uma passagem. Para eu ir até Forks, ver o meu filho."

"Oh... Claro." - Edward abaixou a cabeça e sua voz quase não saiu - "É claro." - Edward pareceu procurar forças para sorrir para Bella, mas quando ela a olhou, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas - "Tudo bem..."

"Edward... É que eu..."

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu sei que você deve estar sentindo falta do seu filho. Está tudo bem."

"Não está tudo bem..." - Bella suspirou.

"É que a minha mãe... Ela vai se internar nesse domingo, para começar o tratamento. E eu não vou poder visitá-la agora porque... é perigoso, sabe? Essa coisa de levar infecções e eu..." - Edward parou para respirar fundo, com seus olhos a ponto de transbordar - "Me desculpe, mas... Eu sei que estou sendo muito egoísta em falar isso, mas... eu não sei se vou aguentar a barra sem você aqui."

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella o abraçou, porque não sabia o que mais poderia fazer - "Eu não sabia. Por favor, não fica assim!"

"Eu sei que você precisa ir ver o seu filho. E eu nunca te pediria para ficar. Mas é que você é a única que está me mantendo em pé. É a sua força que está me fazendo tentar ser forte..." - Edward já estava respirando fundo entre as palavras, claramente tentando não chorar, e isso estava fazendo o coração de Bella em frangalhos.

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella se afastou, acariciando o rosto dele.

"Mas eu vou dar um jeito." - Ele tentou secar algumas lágrimas que haviam sido teimosas o suficiente para rolar - "Não é muito tempo, não é? Quando você vai voltar?"

"Na terça a noite."

"Dois dias. Eu vou dar um jeito. São só dois dias."

"Edward..."

"Está tudo bem." - Ele deu tudo o que podia para sorrir - "É o seu filho. Eu sei. Está tudo bem."

Bella não sabia o que fazer. Ela precisava ver Jack, mas como ela podia deixar Edward sozinho, naquele estado? Tudo que ela queria era que, naquele momento, existisse uma forma de juntar os dois.

"Edward... por que você não vem comigo?"

"Com você?" - Edward a olhou, meio espantado, meio confuso - "Para Forks?"

"É. Você disse que não vai poder visitar a sua mãe mesmo..."

"Mas, e o Jack? O seu filho? Você disse que... Eu não quero ultrapassar os seus limites."

"Eu estou te convidando. Você não está ultrapassando nada."

"Obrigado, linda." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Mas é melhor não."

"Porque você prefere não ir ou porque você acha que eu não quero? Porque, se você prefere não ir, eu entendo. E vou respeitar. Mas se você está negando só porque acha que eu não quero, por favor, diga que vai. Eu preciso muito ver o meu filho." - Agora foi a vez de Bella sentir seus olhos marejados - "Mas eu não vou ficar sossegada te deixando assim. Vou ficar com o meu coração pela metade."

"Você está mesmo disposta a me apresentar à sua família?" - Edward perguntou, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas, por sua mais sincera confusão.

"Uma hora eles vão ter que conhecer o meu namorado, não é?" - Bella tentou sorrir, mas a verdade é que ela estava muito nervosa com aquela situação. Agora que ele havia perguntado, ela realmente estava se dando conta do que aquele convite significava - "E além disso, eu já conheço a sua família."

"Eu acho que preciso de um tempo para pensar..." - Edward sorriu. Não que ele realmente precisasse de um tempo - ele adoraria conhecer a família de Bella, e o filho de quem ela tanto falava - mas Bella não lhe parecia nem um pouco segura do que estava dizendo. Então ele precisava de um tempo - para ela.

"Tudo bem..." - Bella tentou sorrir - "Se você não quiser ir, pode dizer. Não tem problema. Eu não vou ficar chateada. Talvez... Só um pouco preocupada." - Bella afagou o rosto dele - "E com saudades..."

"Eu só não quero que você tome uma atitude precipitada e depois acabe se arrependendo."

"E eu só não quero te deixar sozinho." - Bella foi sincera ao confessar. Embora ela soubesse que era arriscado abrir sua vida para Edward tão rápido, ela achava que o risco ainda valia a pena - "Vem comigo. Foi você quem me pediu em namoro... Lá em Forks, isso significa conhecer a família."

"Tem certeza que não tem problema?"

"Tenho." - Bella sorriu - "Quer dizer... Eu não sei muito bem como o meu pai vai reagir a isso, mas... Eu acho que ele já imagina que eu não sou uma virgenzinha, não é?"

"Eu posso dormir em um hotel."

"Hum... Eu acho melhor não." - Bella fez uma pequena careta.

"E por que não?" - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Porque lá em Forks não tem hotel. Você teria que dormir em outra cidade."

"Hum... Tudo bem. Eu durmo no sofá. Ou na delegacia do seu pai..."

"Não se preocupa com isso: eu vou dar um jeito. Só diz que vai. Você vai, não é?"

"Se você disser que não tem mesmo problema. Eu adoraria ir."

"Não tem problema nenhum." - Bella sorriu ao se aproximar de Edward, acariciando sua nuca - "Eu só quero ficar perto de você."

"E tudo que eu preciso é ficar perto de você." - Edward afagou o rosto dela - "Você me faz bem de um jeito que ninguém mais faz."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ai, ai, ai, ai... Tá chegando a hora!**_

_**É agora que menino Edward conhece Jack de mamã E Tio Ty! E... Papai Charlie, o chefe de polícia de Forks! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, pelo menos, eu acho que o Edward vai estar beeem ocupado, para se distrair, e não pensar tanto na parte triste da vida.**_

_**Agora eu quero ver é a Bella contando que vai levar namoradinho para Forks.**_

_**Vocês acham que ela conta, leva de surpresa, mente que é só amiguinho, ou o que? E as reações em Forks? Serão boas ou ruins?**_

_**Bom, semana que vem nós descobrimos.**_

_**Até lá, se comportem, hein?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E até segunda (Sinto sono só de pensar nela)**_

_**Agora vamos responder reviews?**_

_**É, vamos!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark**: Acho que finalmente saberemos como Edward e Jack vão interagir. :)_

_**CaramelBalloon**: Com passinhos de bebê, mas os dois não param de ultrapassar seus limites._

_**MaluPattz**: Poxa... Obrigada pelos elogios. E seja bem-vinda por aqui!_

_**Rosana Torres**: Ih, pode se acalmar, que ainda tem muuuito o que acontecer por aqui :)_

_**Isa Alonso**: E se aproxima o dia em que saberemos o que Jackzinho achará de menino Edward paquerador de mamã. E o que Tio Ty achará do homem dos sonhos! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: Que fique claro que eu não matei nem os pais da Bella e nem a Renée - Quando começaram as respectivas histórias, eles já eram mortos. Eu matei só a Alice e o Jasper de Segredos e o Billy de Devir. Só. Rsrsrs_

_**DayDreeamer**: O Edward estava precisando falar, se arriscar, mesmo que fosse para quebrar a cara._

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: É quando a coisa aperta que nós descobrimos a verdade sobre as pessoas._

_**Belle**: Me esqueceu, neh? *biquinho. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia** - pt: Menino Edward poderá mostrar toda a sua postura para com Jack - E muito em breve!_

_**Carol Machado**: Encrencou, não. Adorooou virar namoradinha._

_**Uiamara**: Oun... Obrigada! E seja bem-vinda de volta. E chega de ficar doente!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Vocês sabem que eu gosto de "dramas reais"._

_**MPR**: Bom, logo vamos saber se desenrola, ou se enrola de vez! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Poxa, chegou agora? Tudo bem, ainda está em tempo: seja bem-vinda! Aproveite Vegas!_

_**Fabii**: Faltando lindinho do Jack? Bom, vamos resolver isso!_

_**Yara Bastos**: que bom que foi bom! Rsrsrs_


	26. Capítulo 25

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 25**

_"Alô?"_

"Oi, Ty!"

_"Oi, meu amor! Espera um minutinho." - Tyler pediu licença para alguém e se afastou do barulho - "Oi, Bells. Pode falar."_

"Estou te atrapalhando, Ty?"

_"Claro que não. Você nunca atrapalha."_ - Tyler afirmou -_ "E as coisas em Las Vegas, como estão? A mãe do gato do século está melhor?"_

"Quem dera..." - Bella riu sem humor - "Mas ela vai começar o tratamento nesse final de semana. Deus queira que ela fique boa logo!"

_"Vai sim."_

"Ai, Ty... Tenho tanta coisa para te contar. Você nem vai acreditar na quantidade de novidades que eu tenho!"

_"Ah, pois pode começando! Estou sozinho, na minha sala, de porta fechada. Pronto para surtar! É coisa boa?"_

"Ty... O Edward me pediu em namoro."

_"O Edward o quê? Oi? Desculpa... Acho que eu estou ouvindo coisas. Você disse que o gato do Edward Cullen, o cara que não queria compromisso, só estava curtindo a vida, e blá, blá, blá... Ele te pediu em namoro?"_

"Pediu."

_"E você disse o que?"_

"Ai, Ty! Eu disse sim!" - Bella corou, só de imaginar a expressão de Tyler - "Eu ia dizer o que? Você sabe que eu estou apaixonada por ele."

_"Não! Espera! Isabella Swan, a mãe acima de tudo, a que não queria envolvimento, e só estava se divertindo... Disse sim? Você está namorando?"_

"Ai, Ty..."

_"Não! Também não precisa ficar fingindo sofrimento! Isso é maravilhoso, Bells! Você merece encontrar alguém que te tire dessa bolha em que você se enfiou. Eu espero mesmo que esse tal de Edward seja o príncipe que parece."_

"Eu não sei se ele é um príncipe. Mas eu precisava arriscar. Ele sempre foi tão sincero comigo. Se ele está dizendo que está gostando de mim de verdade, é porque ele está. Você não acha?"

_"Acho!"_ - Tyler sorriu, tão feliz por ver Bella finalmente aceitando que alguém se aproximasse dela - _"E, se ele estiver mentindo, eu vou mesmo até Las Vegas e arranco o que ele tem de mais precioso. Você sabe muito bem!"_

"Não precisa, Ty. Seria um pecado contra a humanidade fazer isso."

_"Sabe, você não era assim safada antes de sair de Forks. O que tem na água de Las Vegas?"_

"Eu não sou safada!" - Bella fez um biquinho - "Só estou falando a verdade."

_"Hum... Sei. Mas agora rebobina a fita, que eu estou querendo detalhes do momento romântico. Ele ajoelhou?"_

"Ty!" - Bella riu - "O Edward me pediu em namoro, não em casamento!"

_"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou dar um desconto. Pelo menos, foi em um jantar romântico, com uma taça de vinho e as velas reluzindo?"_

"Não, Ty... Foi na cama."

_"Ah, meu Deus! Vocês dois só pensam nisso? Como é que vocês dois vão contar essa história para os netos de vocês?"_

"Ty! Vamos com calma, está bem? Eu não estou tendo netos com o Edward. Nós nem sabemos onde isso vai dar. Por enquanto, é só um namoro."

_"Mas vocês dois estão se gostando..."_

"E desde quando isso é garantia de alguma coisa, Tyler? O Jacob dizia que me amava tanto, e depois me largou sozinha, com o Jack nos braços e o bolso vazio. Eu estou gostando do Edward, sim. Mas eu não quero adicionar mais pressão ao que já está sendo difícil para nós dois."

_"Está bem. Eu vou ser forte e esperar vocês dois terem filhos antes de planejar os netos."_

"Ai, Tyler! Só você!" - Bella riu, revirando os olhos.

_"Pelo menos, ele foi romântico?"_

"Ah, Ty... Nós dois não somos mais adolescentes. É claro que tivemos que falar sobre algumas coisas não tão agradáveis, colocar alguns pontos no lugar, mas... Foi bem bonitinho."

_"Que pontos, Bells?"_

"Tyler, eu precisava dizer para ele que o Jack sempre vai estar em primeiro lugar." - Bella já disse em tom defensivo, sabendo que Tyler iria implicar.

_"Você precisa parar de achar que todo mundo é Mike Newton, Isabella!"_

"O Edward entendeu. Ele entende, está bem?"

_"Você disse que não quer adicionar mais pressão ao que já é difícil. Como você não vai adicionar pressão, se ficar colocando em cima do Edward um peso do qual ele não tem culpa? Você ainda nem sabe como ele vai lidar com o Jack."_

"É..."

_"É...? Está me escondendo o que, Isabella Swan?"_

"Não estou escondendo nada! É que tem mais uma coisa."

_"Ah, é! Fiquei tão animado com essa novidade, que até esqueci que você disse que tinha mil coisas para me contar!"_

"Também não são mil coisas..."

_"Então pára de enrolar e fala logo. Porque eu te conheço muito bem e sei quando você está fazendo rodeio."_

"Ty... Você sabe que o Edward está mal com essa história da doença da mãe dele, não é?"

_"E quem não ficaria? Se fosse eu... Você sabe que, mesmo morando longe como minha mãe mora, eu nunca me desapeguei."_

"Eu sei, Ty. Mas, então... Como eu te disse, a mãe do Edward vai começar o tratamento dela nesse final de semana, e ele me disse que é um tratamento muito agressivo, sabe. E o pai dele... Eu já te disse que o pai do Edward é médico?"

_"Isabella, eu estou achando linda essa sua intimidade com a família do Edward, o gato, mas... Pára de me enrolar, que eu estou começando a ficar nervoso. Você não fala logo o que é, e eu estou aqui, pensando em oitocentas possibilidades, uma pior do que a outra."_

"Desculpa. É que eu preciso da sua ajuda."

_"Oh, Bells... Você sabe que eu estou aqui para o que você precisar."_

"Ok." - Bella respirou fundo, tentando tomar coragem - "Eu sei que isso vai contra tudo aquilo que eu falei a minha vida inteira, mas o Edward... Ele não tem condições de ficar sozinho agora. E eu... Eu também não tenho condições de ficar mais tempo sem ver o Jack..."

_"Hu-hum."_

"Então... Ai, Ty! Eu convidei o Edward para conhecer Forks."

"Ty?" - Bella chamou, depois que algum tempo. Ela pensou que a ligação tivesse caído, porque ele não havia falado nada - "Você está aí?"

_"Isabella, é você mesma? Ou isso tudo é um trote e eu não entendi?"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi." - Alice sorriu tristemente ao abrir a porta.

"Oi..." - Edward respondeu ao entrar, depositando um beijo na testa de sua irmã mais nova - "Como a mamãe está hoje?"

"Tentando deixar tudo em ordem, para ver se a casa continua funcionando enquanto ela estiver no hospital."

"Duvido..." - Edward riu sem humor, se deixando cair no sofá.

"É, vai ser difícil. Mas eu vou me esforçar para manter tudo funcionando. Quanto menos preocupações para ela, melhor."

"Está certo. Eu tenho certeza que você vai fazer um ótimo trabalho."

"E você? Como é que você está?" - Alice sorriu para o irmão - "Estou te achando com uma carinha bem melhor."

"Alice, eu pedi a Bella em namoro." - Edward confessou, de um jeito tão firme, cheio de uma certeza tão calma.

"Ah, meu Deus..." - Alice sorriu - "Você pediu mesmo?"

"Hu-hum..." - Edward assentiu - "Eu não queria ficar perdendo tempo. Então, eu contei a ela o que estava sentindo, e ela me disse que também estava apaixonada por mim."

"Oh, Edward! Isso é maravilhoso!" - Os olhos de Alice, de repente, estavam a ponto de transbordar - "Eu estou tão feliz por você! Eu te disse que a Bella era especial."

"Quem é especial?" - Esme perguntou, ao entrar na sala - "Além de meus filhos, é claro."

"Olá, mamãe." - Edward sorriu para ela e se levantou correndo, para ajudá-la a se sentar.

"Ai, eu já disse que não precisa ficar me tratando feito uma doente. Eu não sinto nada. E vou continuar sem sentir."

"Mas um pouquinho de cuidado não vai arrancar pedaço." - Edward sorriu enquanto a ajudava a se sentar.

"E eu lá posso discordar de algo dito com esse sorriso?" - Esme afagou o rosto de seu filho - "Sabe, eu estou realmente adorando essas suas aparições constantes."

"Desculpa, mãe... Eu andava sendo tão relapso com vocês, não é?"

"Não sei. Não lembro de nada do passado. Agora eu vivo o hoje, com meus olhos no futuro!"

"Oh, mãe..." - Edward segurou a mão de Esme entre as suas - "Você está sendo tão forte. Eu fico muito orgulhoso."

"Ah, não chora!" - Esme bronqueou, vendo os olhos de Edward se encherem de lágrimas - "Não chora, que a sua mãe não aguenta." - Ela apontou os próprios olhos cheios de lágrimas também - "Chega! Vamos mudar de assunto! Quando eu entrei, vocês estavam falando de alguém especial. Quem é especial?"

"Eu..." - Edward suspirou, meio indeciso sobre contar, mas Alice lhe deu um grande olhar de incentivo e ele decidiu tomar coragem - "Eu estou namorando, mãe."

"Oh... Mesmo?" - Esme mal pode conter seu sorriso - "E eu posso saber quem é essa felizarda que conseguiu fisgar o meu menino?"

"É a Bella, mãe." - Alice contou - "Você se lembra que eu a apresentei a vocês no dia da pré-estreia?"

"Oh, Edward... Ela é linda. E parece ser uma menina adorável! Quando é que essa princesa vai ser apresentada oficialmente a sua família, hein?"

"Por mim, seria logo. Mas agora vamos ter que esperar um pouco, não é? Quando a senhora estiver boa, vamos marcar uma festa para comemorar sua cura, e te apresentar a Bella."

"Espero que não demore! Estou ansiosa para conhecer a minha futura nora!"

"Mãe, não pressiona." - Edward riu baixinho, sem graça - "Nós só estamos começando a namorar. Eu não quero que a Bella se assuste."

"Filho, você sabe que não estaria deixando essa menina entrar na sua vida se ela não fosse muito especial. Além disso, até a Alice gosta dela! E acho que já aprendemos a não desconfiar dos julgamentos da sua irmã."

"A Bella é uma garota incrível!" - Alice concordou - "E eu tenho certeza que seremos ótimas amigas!"

"Viu? Seu pai vai ficar tão orgulhoso quando souber disso..." - Esme sorriu, afagando o rosto de seu filho - "E eu estou muito feliz. Ver a sua felicidade é mais um incentivo para lutar."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi." - Edward deu um sorriso culpado ao ver Bella terminando de se arrumar, diante do espelho de seu camarim.

"Oi." - Ela sorriu de volta - "Você demorou. Está tudo bem?"

"Está. É que eu fiquei conversando com a minha mãe, aí a Rosalie chegou... Acabei perdendo a noção da hora. Me desculpe."

"Sem problemas..." - Bella sorriu - "Mas agora não vou poder te beijar, porque já estou maquiada."

"É, eu sei... Vou ter que esperar até o fim da apresentação, não é?"

"Vai..." - Bella assentiu, enquanto se aproximava - "Está tudo bem?"

"Está sim. Tudo que dá, está bem."

"E o que falta, nós vamos dando um jeito." - Bella afagou o rosto dele, e Edward sorriu.

"Eu contei à elas que estamos namorando."

"Contou?"

"Elas ficaram felizes. Minha mãe disse que está louca para te conhecer."

"Mas eu já conheço a sua mãe."

"Não como minha namorada."

"Ah... É. Faz sentido."

"Mas não precisa ficar nervosa ainda. Eu disse que vamos esperar que ela fique bem antes de tudo. Até porque ela vai para o hospital amanhã."

"Amanhã? Já?"

"É. Ela precisa fazer alguns exames, se preparar. De manhã vou até lá me despedir."

"Não fica assim..." - Bella acariciou o rosto dele quando Edward fez uma pequena careta.

"É que essa palavra é pesada, não é? Me faz pensar em... sei lá."

"Que palavra? _Despedir_?"

"É." - Edward assentiu.

"Não tem nada de errado com ela. Nós vamos nos despedir para viajar, e eu vou me despedir do meu filho quando nós formos voltar. Isso não quer dizer que não vamos mais nos ver. É só uma despedida temporária. Um... _Até logo_!"

"Está certo." - Edward suspirou - "Ainda bem que eu tenho você para me dizer essas coisas."

"Ah! Já ia esquecendo de te dizer." - Bella sorriu, animada - "Eu falei com o Tyler, e ele disse que você pode dormir na casa dele."

"Ah..."

"Calma!" - Bella riu - "Não precisa fazer essa cara. Eu também vou dormir lá!"

"Ah... que bom." - Edward respirou aliviado.

"E o Jack. Porque eu quero ficar perto do meu filho. Mas, pelo menos, nós podemos dormir no mesmo lugar. E o sofá do Tyler é bem mais confortável do que o do meu pai."

"Está ótimo. Desde que nós fiquemos juntos..."

"Mas eu vou dormir com o meu filho, está bem? E nós temos que ir com calma quando estivermos perto dele."

"Ir com calma significa o que? Vamos fingir que somos apenas bons amigos e eu te roubo um beijo quando ficarmos sozinhos? Porque, até que era divertido namorar assim, quando eu era adolescente."

"Eu não vou mentir para o Jack, mas ele também não precisa ver nada exagerado."

"Então... Ele vai saber que eu sou seu namorado, mas eu ainda roubo um beijo seu quando ficarmos sozinhos?"

"Eu gosto quando você rouba beijos..." - Bella deu de ombros com um sorriso.

"É, eu também." - Edward sorriu torto - "Acho que vou gostar de Forks até mais do que imaginei"

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

_**Oiê!**_

_**Eu sei que vocês ficaram meio ansiosas pelo encontro de Jack e Edward, mas eles só chegam a Forks no próximo capítulo.**_

_**Só digo uma coisa: enfrentar o Tyler não vai ser fácil, hein? Rsrsrs**_

_**E Mamã Esme? Ah, ela ficou toda feliz em ver menino Edward com uma namoradinha.**_

_**Agora ela tem mais um motivo para ficar boa logo: conhecer a norinha dela.**_

_**Bom, já viram que ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, neh?**_

_**Então eu vou ali responder suas reviews.**_

_**E, falando nelas... Obrigada! Acabamos de ultrapassar as 400 reviews!**_

_**Agora eu vou mesmo.**_

_**Jack mandou dizer que ele vem na quarta e podem esperar, porque é muito legal! Rsrsrs**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark:** Não sei o que vai ser mais difícil para o Edward - Enfrentar um pai chefe de polícia, um filho de quatro anos, ou um melhor amigo gay._

_**Belle**: Ain... Mas você vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho. Quarta-feira, eu prometo, que tem Jack!_

_**Rosana Torres**: Muitos serás! E agora tem também os serás da família do Edward._

_**Sofia - pt**: Bom, o Jack já sabe que tem um "amigo" da mamã chegando. Vamos ver como vai ser a conversa sobre o tal amigo ser um pouco mais que apenas isso._

_**Isa Alonso**: Edward não vai dormir na delegacia, mas vai dormir na casa do Tyler! E ele ficou tão assustado quanto! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: Tyler já está causando antes mesmo do Edward chegar à Forks! Imagina quando ele chegar! Rsrsrs_

_**MaluPattz**: Todas com os dedos cruzados para o Jack aceitar Edwardzinho._

_**Na Cullen**: É Charlie, é Tyler, é Jack! É homem demais na vida da Bella! Será que eles deixarão espaço para mais um? Rsrsrs_

_**Fabii**: Matei o Billy em Devir. Mas são sempre mortes super relevantes para a história. Rsrsrs_

_**DayDreeamer**: Tyler... Ele será um caso. Rsrsrs_

_**Yara Bastos**: Vocês sabem que a Bella não gosta de fazer surpresas para o Jack. Mamã é toda cuidadosa com o bebêzinho dela._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Bella está cuidando com todo carinho do menininho de tia Esme. E ele também é uma graça com ela..._

_**Nathy Avelino**: Oi! Seja bem-vinda à Vegas! Mas faça as malas: estamos indo para Forks._

_**Kathyanne**: Ah, mas convenhamos... Vovô Black não te gostar de nada!_

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: Edward, tadinho... Tyler vai ser um arraso! Rsrsrs_


	27. Capítulo 26

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 26**

"Nervosa?" - Edward perguntou com um sorriso calmo. Bella estava mordendo seu lábio inferior um pouco forte demais.

Esse dia, com certeza, não seria esquecido por nenhum dos dois. Estava sendo um dia cheio de emoções.

Edward havia levantado cedo e ido até a casa de seus pais se despedir. Embora ele continuasse não gostando da palavra, ainda não havia encontrado outra para substituir.

Carlisle havia o recebido com um grande sorriso e, embora ele não tivesse comentado nada, Edward tinha certeza que Esme havia lhe contado sobre Bella.

"Eu vou fazer uma viagem, mas... Quando eu posso visitar a mamãe?"

"Apenas vocês três - eu conversei com o médico e ele liberou as visitas no final da semana. Ela já vai estar entendendo os efeitos da quimioterapia, e eu espero que vocês colaborem com a recuperação dela."

"Claro, pai." - Alice assentiu - "A mamãe é nossa prioridade."

"Mais ou menos, não é?" - Rosalie comentou - "Esse é mesmo o melhor momento para você sair de Vegas, Edward?"

"Rose..." - Carlisle bronqueou - "Com certeza, não é o melhor momento para sua mãe escutar uma discussão."

"E será que não dava para ele adiar a diversão um pouco? Para ficar ao lado da mamãe?"

"Você chora à noite, Rose?" - Edward perguntou calmamente.

"É claro que eu choro à noite! Você acha que está sendo fácil para mim?"

"E quando você chora à noite, quem é que te abraça?"

"Meu marido."

"Pois é. Se você não tivesse o Emmett, ia estar sendo bem mais difícil, não é?"

"E o que isso tem a ver com a sua viagem?"

"Eu estou indo viajar com a Bella. E se você tivesse mais tempo para nós, você saberia que eu a pedi em namoro. E se não fosse por ela, eu não sei como eu iria aguentar tudo isso. Quando eu choro à noite - e acredite, eu choro - é a Bella quem me abraça. Só que ela tem um filho e ela precisa visitar o filho dela. Se eu não for, vou ficar sozinho, em casa, imaginando o que essas drogas vão fazer com a minha mãe... Eu só estou tentando sobreviver, Rose. Só isso."

"Ah, Edward... Me desculpa. Eu não queria te acusar é que... Eu estou muito nervosa com isso tudo."

"Todos nós estamos." - Carlisle comentou - "E nós precisamos ficar unidos ou tudo só vai piorar..."

"Eu volto na terça-feira. Ligo para o senhor assim que pousar. E, qualquer problema, é só me ligar, e eu dou um jeito de voltar na mesma hora!"

"Não vamos ter nenhum problema." - Carlisle afirmou - "Descansa um pouco, meu filho. Eu sei que você está precisando."

De toda forma, eles ainda tinham o espetáculo - Bella precisava se apresentar antes do embarque, que seria bem no meio da madrugada.

"Nós não vamos dormir nada se pegarmos esse voo."

"Mas vamos ter mais tempo com o seu filho..." - Edward argumentou - "Para saírmos do show, e dormirmos por um tempo razoável, vamos pegar um voo no meio da manhã. E, se pegarmos um voo no meio da manhã, você vai ter perdido metade do dia."

"É, eu sei..."

"É melhor pegarmos esse voo, chegarmos logo a Forks, e depois você dorme lá."

"Você não se importa mesmo?"

"Claro que não. Eu posso muito bem cochilar durante o show. As partes em que você não está em cena são tão desinteressantes."

"Bobo!" - Bella riu antes de se aproximar para beijá-lo - "Obrigada."

E agora, lá estavam eles: no aeroporto. Apenas aguardando que seu voo fosse chamado. E Bella, parecia nervosa - mordendo seu lábio inferior um pouco forte demais.

"Ah, Edward... Não vou mentir para você. Eu estou um pouquinho nervosa, sim,"

"Está com medo do que a sua família vai achar de mim? Vocês disse para eles que eu estou indo, não é?"

"Claro que eu disse. Você acha que eu ia aparecer na casa dos meus pais, levando um namorado de surpresa?" - Bella riu - "Sei lá o que eles iam te falar. Por isso, já liguei para a minha mãe, já avisei que você está indo, e já proíbi qualquer assunto constrangedor."

"Que tipo de assunto constrangedor?"

"Fotos de criança e micos da adolescência."

"Ah, mas qual é a graça de conhecer os pais da minha namorada e não ficar sabendo de nenhum mico da adolescência?"

"Você disse que não queria saber do meu passado."

"Eu disse que não me importo com o seu passado. Nada que a sua mãe me conte vai mudar o que eu sinto por você. Mas sempre é divertido ficar sabendo..."

"Quero só ver se você vai pensar assim, quando eu for conhecer a sua mãe, e ela resolver me mostrar suas fotos de bebê, tomando banho."

"E porque eu me envergonharia de minhas fotos de bebê? Eu era uma criança adorável! E você já me viu tomando banho."

"Edward!" - Bella riu, corando um pouco. Por sorte, não havia ninguém sentado tão perto, que pudesse ter escutado.

"E o seu filho?" - Edward mudou de assunto, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Bella - "Você falou de nós para ele?"

"Eu disse à ele que estou levando um amigo, mas preferi conversar com ele quando estiver lá, olhando no olho dele. Aí sim, eu explico tudo direitinho."

"Está certo..." - Edward assentiu.

_"Atenção, voo 6425, com destino a Seattle. Embarque no portão 3."_

"Acho que é o nosso." - Edward sorriu - "Pronta?"

"Acho que sim. E você?"

"Pronto! Quero ver todas as suas fotos tomando banho!"

Eles praticamente não tinham bagagem. Afinal, ficariam apenas dois dias e Bella não havia deixado Edward levar presentes para sua família (sim, ele havia perguntado se deveria, mas Bella disse que não).

Assim que eles decolaram, Edward chamou uma das comissárias e pediu um cobertor.

"Claro." - A comissária sorriu antes de se afastar.

"Você está com frio?" - Bella perguntou.

"Não. É para você."

"Para mim?"

"É. Você deve estar cansada. É melhor cochilar um pouquinho antes de chegarmos a Seattle."

"Oun... Obrigada!" - Bella sorriu.

"Seu cobertor, senhor." - A comissária estendeu o objeto para Edward.

"Obrigado." - Ele abriu o cobertor e o estendeu sobre Bella, que se ajeitou contra seu ombro - "Pronto. Pode dormir." - Edward depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella.

"E você?"

"Trouxe um livro e o meu iPod." - Edward sorriu - "Pode dormir."

"Hum..." - Bella se ajeitou mais um pouco e resolveu aproveitar. Tudo bem que ela provavelmente fosse acordar com um pouco de dor nas costas, mas seria bom recarregar as energias.

Edward depositou outro beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella, pegou seu livro, e escolheu uma música em seu iPod.

**My Valentine**  
>(Minha namorada, Paul Mccartney)<br>[link: youtube. com/ watch? v=f4dzzv81X9w]

What if it rained?  
><em>E se choveu?<em>  
>We didn't care<br>_Nós não ligamos_  
>She said that someday soon<br>_Ela me disse que algum dia, em breve,_  
>The sun was gonna shine.<br>_O sol volta a brilhar_  
>And she was right,<br>_E ela está certa_  
>This love of mine,<br>_Esse amor meu_  
>My valentine<br>_Minha namorada_

As days and nights,  
><em>Enquanto dias e noites<em>  
>Would pass me by<br>_Vão passando por mim_  
>I tell myself that i was waiting for a sign<br>_Digo a mim mesmo que espero por um sinal_  
>Then she appeared,<br>_Então, ela apareceu_  
>A love so fine,<br>_Um amor tão bom_  
>My valentine<br>_Minha namorada_

And i will love her for life  
><em>E eu vou amá-la pela vida toda<em>  
>And i will never let a day go by<br>_E eu nunca deixarei que um dia passe_  
>Without remembering the reasons why<br>_Sem que eu me lembre as razões porque_  
>She makes me certain<br>_Ela me fez ter certeza_  
>That i can fly<br>_De que posso voar_

And so i do,  
><em>E assim eu faço<em>  
>Without a care<br>_Sem nenhum cuidado_  
>I know that someday soon the sun is gonna shine<br>_Eu sei que um dia, em breve, o sol volta a brilhar_  
>And she'll be there<br>_E ela estará aqui_  
>This love of mine<br>_Esse amor meu_  
>My valentine<br>_Minha namorada_

(instrumental)

What if it rained?  
><em>E se choveu?<em>  
>We didn't care.<br>_Nós nem ligamos_  
>She said that someday soon<br>_Ela disse que algum dia, em breve,_  
>The sun was gonna shine<br>_O sol volta a brilhar_  
>And she was right<br>_E ela está certa_  
>This love of mine,<br>_Esse amor meu_  
>My valentine<br>_Minha namorada_

"Hum..." - Bella resmungou quando sentiu Edward esfregando seu braço. Ele estava sendo o mais delicado possível, mas era óbvio que ele estava tentando acordá-la.

"Acorda, linda."

"Ainda não..." - Bella fez um biquinho, sem sequer abrir os olhos.

"Nós vamos pousar."

"Já?" - Bella abriu os olhos em um estalo - "Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Umas duas horas."

"Uau... Você ficou tão quietinho, que eu nem percebi que não estava na cama."

"Minhas companhias estavam muito boas..." - Edward sorriu.

"Ah, é?"

"Hu-hum. Um autor ótimo, um músico incrível, e uma mulher linda dormindo no meu ombro."

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu - "Será que dá tempo de ir ao banheiro? É que eu estou meio apertada."

"Acho que sim. Vai logo, antes que acendam os avisos de afivelar os cintos."

"Obrigada por me deixar dormir." - Bella depositou um beijo na bochecha de Edward - "Quem sabe, se na volta eu não estiver tão cansada, nós dois não tentamos uma aventura no banheiro do avião?"

"Uau!" - Edward riu - "Adorei a promessa."

"Atenção, senhores passageiros..." - A voz do piloto soou pelo sistema de som.

"Ai, droga, perdi a ida ao banheiro."

"Também, fica falando bobagem..."

"Edward!"

"Relaxa, linda. Eu adoro quando você fala bobagem." - Ele sorriu torto.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." - Bella não parou de repetir enquanto eles desciam do avião - "Só vamos encontrar o Tyler e eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro."

"Hey!" - Tyler estava acenando assim que eles passaram pelo portão. Obviamente, eles foram os primeiros a sair, porque não estavam levando nada além de bagagem de mão.

"Ty!" - Bella lhe deu um sorriso tão feliz, que Edward ficou dividido entre ter ciúme e achar que ela ficava linda sorrindo daquele jeito - "Ai, que saudade!" - Bella abraçou seu amigo o mais apertado que pode.

"Eu também, Bells! Também estava morrendo de saudades."

"Ty..." - Bella tentou respirar devagar, quando se afastou do abraço do amigo - "Esse aqui é o Edward."

"Prazer." - Edward estendeu sua mão.

"Tyler Crowley." - Tyler correspondeu ao cumprimento - "Eu ouvi muito sobre você."

"Eu também ouvi muito sobre você." - Edward sorriu.

"Ouviu? Ouviu o que, por exemplo?"

"Ty..." - Bella bronqueu - "Será que podemos ir? Eu estou bem apertada e preciso de um banheiro."

"Claro" - Tyler sorriu cinicamente, mas só esperou que Bella entrasse no banheiro, deixando-o sozinho com Edward, para recomeçar com o interrogatório - "E então, Edward... O que a dona Isabella andou te dizendo sobre mim?"

"Que você é o melhor amigo dela."

"Ela te disse que sou gay?"

"Disse."

"E ela te disse que eu ameacei ir até Las Vegas e te castrar, caso você a machuque?"

"Não" - Edward ergueu suas sobrancelhas em surpresa - "Ela não disse... Mas acho que já entendi o recado."

"Ótimo. A Bella não merece outro cara que só queira machucá-la."

"Eu não pretendo machucar a Bella, de maneira nenhuma."

"Ótimo!" - Tyler assentiu - "E você sabe que o Jack é a coisa mais importante da vida dela, não é? Não a faça sentir que ele está sendo ameaçado."

"Não farei. Eu admiro muito a relação da Bella com o filho."

"Acho muito bom." - Tyler estreitou os olhos e então, repentinamente sorriu, como se eles estivessem falando sobre o assunto mais agradável do mundo.

"Oi." - Bella falou atrás dele e Edward entendeu o sorriso de Tyler - "Vamos? Eu estou louca para encontrar o Jack."

"Você não quer comer nada antes de ir?" - Edward perguntou.

"Mas Renée ficou preparando o café da manhã!" - Tyler exclamou e Edward quase riu. Ele realmente era uma declaração o tempo todo: nunca apenas agindo normalmente.

"Eu posso esperar. Você quer comer alguma coisa?" - Bella ofereceu à Edward.

"Não. Também posso esperar. É que você dançou a noite toda e depois comeu tão pouco antes de vir."

"Mas não estou com fome. Acho que é a ansiedade..."

"Então vamos indo! Assim chegamos logo. O Jack deve estar todo ansioso - aposto que nem dormiu direito!"

"Ah... Coitado do meu filho!"

"Coitado nada. Ele está todo feliz porque vai ver a _mamã_."

"A _mamã_também está muito feliz porque vai ver o bebê dela." - Bella sorriu.

"Então... Edward. O que você faz mesmo?"

"Ty, eu já te disse." - Bella bronqueou - "O Edward é um dos donos da companhia que administra o espetáculo em que eu danço."

"Ah... Nem me fale!" - Tyler suspirou dramaticamente - "Estou louco para te ver dançar outra coisa que não seja balé clássico!"

"Não comece a falar mal do meu balé!"

"Bella, o balé é lindo! Mas depois de algum tempo, fica bem entediante. Você não acha, Edward?"

"Ah... Eu não sei. Na verdade, eu adoro ver a Bella dançar. Ela é incrível! Nossa coreógrafa está meio que apaixonada por ela..."

"E quem não se apaixona por essa menina?"

"Ty..." - Bella corou um pouquinho.

A conversa entre Tyler e Bella foi animada durante todo o caminho até Forks. Edward não comentou nada, mas foi engraçado ver a civilização ficando para trás e a floresta chegando, pelas janelas do carro.

"Seja bem-vindo a Forks." - Bella sorriu para Edward - "Mais alguns minutos e vamos estar em casa."

"Mais alguns minutos e você vai conhecer Forks inteira!" - Tyler riu.

"Isso também..." - Bella concordou - "Ah! Veja: essa é a escola em que estudei!" - Ela apontou o prédio antigo à beira da estrada - "Foi um tempo... Esquisito."

"Sempre é." - Edward assentiu.

"Hey, onde você vai?" - Tyler brigou ao ver Bella passando para o banco de trás.

"Já estamos chegando e eu preciso beijar o Edward antes de encontrarmos o Jack."

"Oi." - Edward sorriu quando Bella se ajeitou ao seu lado.

"Oi..." - Ela sorriu de volta antes de beijá-lo - "Hum... Vou sentir falta do seu beijo."

"Eu também, linda." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, antes de beijá-la outra vez.

"Está bem, está bem! Agora já chega. Estou virando a esquina e não sei se o Jack está te esperando lá fora!"

"Promete que vai roubar um beijo meu quando estivermos sozinhos?" - Bella sussurrou para Edward.

"Todos que eu puder." - Ele respondeu.

"Ah... Olha só quem está lá fora." - Tyler sorriu e Bella suspirou ao ver Jack pulando em frente à casa, reconhecendo o carro de Tyler assim que eles viraram a esquina.

O carro mal parou e Bella desceu correndo.

"Mamã!" - O menino se jogou nos braços dela e Bella o ergueu em seu colo.

"Ah, meu amor! A mamãe estava com tanta saudade! Deixa a mamãe te olhar. Você está bem? Está tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum." - Jack sorriu e de repente ficou sério, olhando para algo atrás de Bella - "Quem é ele?"

"Filho, esse é o Edward." - Bella se aproximou - "Você se lembra que a mamãe disse que traria um amigo com ela?"

"Hey." - Edward cumprimentou com um sorriso, mas Jack parou um segundo, parecendo apenas observar Edward da cabeça aos pés.

"Jack... Diz _oi _ao amigo da mamãe."

"Oi." - Jack finalmente o cumprimentou - "Você sabe jogar vídeo-game? Eu tenho um, mas o meu vô Charlie não joga e o tio Ty é péssimo."

"Hey! Eu não sou péssimo!" - Tyler reclamou.

"É sim!"

"Ah... Qual é o jogo? Eu posso tentar..." - Edward deu de ombros.

"Yeah! Mas já estou avisando: se você for ruim, eu vou acabar com você!"

"Jack!" - Bella tentou bronquear, mas acabou rindo quando Edward riu.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Oi, meninas._**

**_Meu dia foi bem péssimo e não vai combinar nadinha com a alegria de menino Jack, então... Acho melhor não dizer muita coisa por hoje._**

**_Vou apenas responder suas reviews e tentar terminar o capítulo de sexta, porque estou super atrasada._**

**_Beijinhos._**

**_Até sexta._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Kathyanne**: Edward ficou com medo de ser atacado! Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres**: Poxa! Só agora você chegou a Vegas? E nós nem estamos em Vegas, neh..._

_**Mylla Lino**: Olá! Seja bem-vinda aos meus "devaneios" Rsrsrs_

_**Nathy Avelino**: Acho que o Tyler ficou mais para irmão mais velho, todo querendo proteger a Bella._

_**Rosana Torres**: Acho que o encontro com o Ty foi mais chocante do que com o Jack._

_**Fabii**: Bom, convenhamos que a vaga de "pai do Jack" está bem em aberto. Porque o Jacob não tem sido pai dele nem um pouco._

_**Sofia - pt**: Não ameace a autora! Se pressionar mais um pouco, eu desmonto de vez!_

_**Isa Alonso**: Tyler ameaçando menino Edward. Tadinho..._

_**Yara Bastos**: Tyler protetor. Menino Edward entendi o recado. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: Menino Jack está achando que arrumou um amiguinho. Inocente._

_**DayDreeamer**: Eu decidi que iria postar com freqüência porque sofria como louca com fic que demorava séculos para ser postada. Tem umas que demoram tanto, que quando vem, você precisa reler tudo para lembrar onde estava!_

_**Nessinha Cullen**: Sim, Edward chegando a Forks!_

_**Janicee**: Eita! Tá corrido aí? Rsrsrs_

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: Primeiro Edward teve que passar pelo crivo do amigo, depois pelo bebê da mamã. O homem armado ficou por último. Achei melhor. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**: Ah, mas o Edward gosta quando o distraem e ele pode esquecer um pouquinho da parte triste da vida._

_**MPR**: Mas não é um fim de semana! É uma segunda e uma terça! Fim de semana, menina Bella trabalha! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Eu acho que menino Jack está aceitando bem a presença do Edward. Pelo menos por enquanto... Rsrsrs_


	28. Capítulo 27

_"Oi." - Jack finalmente o cumprimentou - "Você sabe jogar vídeo-game? Eu tenho um, mas o meu vô Charlie não joga e o tio Ty é péssimo."_

_"Hey! Eu não sou péssimo!" - Tyler reclamou._

_"É sim!"_

_"Ah... Qual é o jogo? Eu posso tentar..." - Edward deu de ombros._

_"Yeah! Mas já estou avisando: se você for ruim, eu vou acabar com você!"_

_"Jack!" - Bella tentou bronquear, mas acabou rindo quando Edward riu._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 27**

"Filha!" - Edward viu uma mulher, que ele logo imaginou ser Renée, saindo pela porta e abraçando Bella, como se ela fosse um soldado voltando da guerra - "Oh, filhinha. Você está bem? Está tudo bem?"

"Oh, vó! Você tá me _apeitando_!" - Jack reclamou, ao ser esmagado entre as duas.

"Ah, desculpa! Mas só você quer abraçar a sua mãe? Eu também estou com saudades!" - Ela revirou os olhos e então parou seu olhar em Edward - "Oi." - Ela sorriu.

"Oi." - Edward assentiu.

"Ah, mãe... Esse é o Edward." - Bella apresentou - "Edward, essa é a minha mãe: Renée."

"Olá... Edward." - Renée estendeu a mão - "É um prazer conhecê-lo."

"O prazer é todo meu." - Edward sorriu ao estender sua mão, correspondendo ao cumprimento de Renée.

"Fizeram boa viagem?"

"Sim, senhora." - Edward assentiu - "Obrigado por perguntar."

"Uau, Isabella... Onde foi que você conheceu esse mocinho tão educado? Parece até um príncipe! Jack, presta bem atenção no jeito do Edward - eu acho que vai te fazer muito bem ter um bom exemplo."

"Oh, tia!" - Tyler reclamou - "E eu, por um acaso, sou mal exemplo para o Jack?"

"Não, querido..." - Renée sorriu - "Claro que não."

"Sei..." - Tyler estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

"Vamos entrar? Ou vocês vão ficar aqui fora o dia todo? Eu preparei o café da manhã. Vocês devem estar morrendo de fome!"

"Eu estou!" - Jack exclamou - "A vovó não me deixou comer nada! E eu já estava morrendo com o cheiro das panquecas!"

"E se você continuar me entregando, vai comê-las purinhas, sem mel e nem nada!"

"Oh, _mamã_! Olha a vovó!" - Jack acusou.

"Jack, a sua avó só está brincando. Agora, parem com isso. Vocês dois! O que o Edward vai pensar da nossa família?"

"Que é uma família ótima." - Edward sorriu.

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu, cinicamente - "E vamos entrar logo, que eu também estou morrendo de fome. E eu espero que a senhora tenha acertado nas panquecas."

"Ah, Isabella!" - Renée se fingiu de ofendida - "Tudo bem que eu não sou nenhuma expert em culinária, mas panqueca eu sei fazer! Pode perguntar para o Jack!"

"A panqueca da vovó Renée é a _melhói _do mundo!"

"Viu só? Eu te disse que sou boa com panquecas."

"Está bem, está bem. Sendo assim, vamos entrando, porque eu quero experimentar essas panquecas fabulosas!"

"E depois do café, o Edward vai jogar comigo!" - Jack determinou, todo animado, quando Bella finalmente o colocou no chão.

"Jack, o Edward precisa descansar. Nós dois voamos de madrugada e ele não dormiu nadinha."

"Hunf! Isso é desculpa para não enfrentar o super Jack!"

"Jacob... Será que você poderia parar de me fazer passar vergonha?"

"Não, está tudo bem, dona Isabella..." - Edward sorriu, se abaixando perto de Jack - "Eu vou enfrentar esse garotinho e ele vai se arrepender por ter desafiado o super Edward!"

"Hey! Eu já sou o super Jack! Você não pode ser o super Edward!"

"E por que não?" - Edward o desafiou, fazendo Renée rir.

"Porque só um pode ser o super!"

"Então, quem ganhar é o super." - Edward sugeriu e Jack parou um segundo, estreitando seus olhos, parecendo pensar se aquela era mesmo uma boa proposta.

"Mas você não pode." - Ele finalmente decidiu - "Porque eu já sou. Mesmo que eu perca no video-game."

"Tudo bem. Então... Eu vou ser o _Hiper-Edward_!"

"Que tal _Big Edward_?" - Tyler sugeriu e Bella quase o fuzilou com o olhar - "Porque ele é bem alto."

"E eu acho que é melhor vocês dois deixarem isso para mais tarde. As minhas panquecas são ótimas, mas vão ficar horríveis e borrachudas se vocês comerem frias."

"Isso mesmo, mãe. Vamos entrar." - Bella concordou, sentindo seu rosto queimar - "Antes que eu me arrependa de ter trazido o Edward até Forks..." - Ela resmungou baixinho.

"Vem, Edward! Eu quero te mostrar meu vídeo-game!" - Jack saiu praticamente arrastando Edward para dentro da casa.

"Jacob, vocês vão tomar o café da manhã primeiro." - Renée avisou.

"Espera!" - Tyler segurou o braço de Bella antes que ela pudesse entrar.

"O que foi, Ty?"

"Como é que vocês dois estão?"

"Estamos indo. Tudo bem, eu acho. Por que?"

"Porque eu estou cuidando de você, oras!"

"Oun... Obrigada, Ty. Mas nós estamos indo bem. Não precisa se preocupar."

"E vocês dois?" - Renée voltou para a porta - "Não vão entrar, não?"

"Já estamos indo, tia." - Tyler sorriu e acompanhou Bella para dentro da casa.

"Vocês tem uma bela casa." - Edward sorriu ao observar em torno de si - "Forks parece ser uma cidade bem aconchegante, ótima para criar um menino."

"E você parece ser um rapaz educado até demais..." - Renée riu - "Forks é um finalzinho de mundo e a nossa casa é bem simples até para os padrões daqui, que dirá para alguém de Las Vegas."

"Minha mãe sempre me ensinou a apreciar um verdadeiro lar." - Edward sorriu, bem quando Bella vinha entrando na cozinha.

"Hum... Eu acho que tem alguém tentando conquistar a minha mãe."

"Pois já estou conquistadíssima!" - Renée sorriu e Edward abaixou a cabeça, corando um pouco.

"Vocês dois podem parando, viu? Podem parando, que eu não quero ter uma crise de ciúme bem na frente do Jack."

"_Mamã_... Você não _plecisa _ficar com ciúme da vovó: ela não vai deixar de gostar de você por causa do Edward. Não é, vovó?"

"Claro que não. No meu coração, tem lugar para os dois."

"Ah, então quer dizer, que no seu coração só tem lugar para eles dois, é?" - Tyler reclamou.

"Claro que não, meu bebê carente! A Tia Renée ama você também."

"Sei. Já vi tudo! Vou ser largado em um canto qualquer..."

"Ah... Para com isso, vai! O que eu posso fazer para te provar o meu amor?"

"A primeira panqueca é para mim?" - Tyler sorriu amplamente, fazendo Renée rir.

"Hum... Está bem. A primeira panqueca é para a _rainha do drama_!"

"E o papai, mãe? Quando ele chega?"

"Seu pai está de plantão até a hora do almoço" - Renée comentou enquanto servia a panqueca no prato de Tyler - "Ele trocou, porque o plantão dele, na verdade, seria hoje. Mas agora podemos, pelos menos, almoçar juntos. E ele também quer levar vocês para jantar na lanchonete. Olha, Edward, não é nada demais. Eu sei que não vai chegar nem aos pés do que vocês devem ter lá em Las Vegas, mas é de coração."

"O que é isso, dona Renée. Pode ficar tranquila. Eu não tenho frescura com nada."

"Ainda bem, porque só sobrou o sofá lá de casa..." - Tyler comentou.

"Aliás, falando nisso... Filha, não tem necessidade de vocês irem dormir lá no Tyler."

"Mãe... Lá vai ficar mais confortável."

"Por que? O Tyler acabou de dizer: o Edward vai dormir no sofá do mesmo jeito!"

"Mas o sofá do Tyler é retrátil e sei lá mais o que! Bem mais confortável do que o nosso sofazinho velho."

"E eu _quelo _dormir no Tio Ty! Você prometeu que eu podia!" - Jack reclamou.

"E nós vamos, filho. Não precisa começar a reclamar."

"Hunf! Acho bom!"

"Jacob Swan Black." - Bella viu os olhos de Jack se arregalarem um pouquinho quando ele escutou seu nome completo - "Eu vim de Las Vegas até aqui, só para te ver, e você vai mesmo ficar me fazendo má-criações?"

"Não, _mamã_..." - Ele murchou em sua cadeira - "Desculpa."

"Hum... Só desculpo, se ganhar um abraço." - Bella brincou e Jack correu para abraçá-la. Edward não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao ver Bella esfregando o nariz no nariz de seu filho, antes de enchê-lo de beijos, por todo o rosto - "A mamãe te ama muito."

"Eu também amo a _mamã._"

"E então... O que você está achando de Forks?" - Bella perguntou quando ela e Edward ficaram sozinhos. Ele queria ir ao banheiro, então Bella foi lhe mostrar o caminho.

"Ainda não deu para ver muita coisa, não é?" - Edward sorriu - "Mas o seu filho é mesmo uma criança adorável."

"Você achou mesmo? Ou está só sendo educado comigo?"

"Você sabe que eu estou falando sério." - Ele sorriu antes de se aproximar e beijar Bella, bem devagar.

"Hum..." - Bella reclamou baixinho quando ele afastou seus lábios - "Já estava com saudade."

"Eu também." - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella - "Você vai falar com ele? Sobre nós dois?"

"Vou. Claro que sim. Hoje à noite. Só estou deixando ele se acostumar um pouquinho com a situação."

"Você acha que ele já percebeu? Desconfia, sei lá..."

"Eu não sei. Ele é esperto, mas... Eu não sei se ele entende."

"Tudo bem..." - Edward afagou o braço de Bella - "Me espera aqui? Para eu não me perder no caminho de volta? E para eu poder roubar mais um beijinho?" - Ele brincou, já se aproximando, para beijá-la outra vez.

"_Mamã_!" - A voz de Jack ressou lá embaixo e os dois se separaram em um pulo.

"Ai, meu Deus!" - Bella riu, sentindo o coração quase na boca - "Acho que é melhor eu descer."

"Tudo bem." - Edward sorriu - "Eu acho que consigo encontrar o caminho de volta. Só falei aquilo para poder te beijar."

"Seu danadinho..." - Bella riu e se aproximou. Eles nem pensaram no que estavam fazendo, e já estavam se beijando de novo.

"Foi você quem me pediu para roubar um beijo toda vez que ficássemos sozinhos."

"É, eu sei..."

"_Mamã_!" - Jack gritou outra vez e os dois se assustaram novamente.

"Já vou, filho!" - Bella gritou de volta - "Acho que agora é melhor eu ir mesmo. Vou guardar um beijinho para a próxima vez em que eu te encontrar pelo corredor."

"Acho bom." - Edward sorriu antes que Bella descesse as escadas.

"O que foi, filho?" - Bella perguntou quando chegou ao andar de baixo.

"Você _plecisa _me ajudar com o vídeo-game! Vamos ligar _pla _eu jogar com o Edward."

"Filho, escolhe um jogo fácil, porque eu não sei se o Edward sabe jogar isso."

"Ah, mãe! Eu não vou dar moleza _pla _ele!" - Jack protestou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante da vida. E talvez fosse. Para uma criança da idade dele.

Edward quase ganhou. Aliás, na verdade, todos os adultos perceberam que Edward só não ganhou porque não quis. E "Super Jack" ficou felicíssimo com isso.

"Eu te disse que ia acabar com você!"

"Jack..." - Bella disse em tom de ameaça.

"Eu sou o Super-Jack! Vovô Charlie!" - Ele pulou até o avô que vinha passando pela porta, chegando da rua - "Eu ganhei! Eu sou o Super-Jack!"

"Uau! Meus parabéns! Mas... O que você ganhou?"

"Eu ganhei do Edward no vídeo-game!"

"E quem é Edward?"

"Com licença." - Edward se pôs de pé e estendeu sua mão para o pai de Bella - "Edward Cullen, senhor. É um prazer conhecê-lo."

"Charlie Swan, rapaz. Chefe da polícia de Forks." - Charlie só faltou apresentar suas credenciais (e armas) e Bella adoraria ter, naquele exato momento, um buraco para se enfiar - "Seja bem-vindo à nossa cidade. É claro que deve ser bem diferente do que um rapaz da cidade grande está acostumado. Aqui, nós treinamos tiro em animais de grande porte."

"Papai!"

"Hey, minha princesinha." - Charlie sorriu para Bella como se ele não tivesse acabado de dizer aquele monte de absurdos - "Foi bem de viagem, querida?"

No final do dia, o saldo era o esperado: Renée estava totalmente apaixonada por Edward, Tyler, apesar de não querer confessar, estava gostando dele, e Charlie, mesmo que estivesse gostando, não confessaria jamais!

Jack o estava tratando como se ele fosse um amigo. E Bella estava um pouco nervosa sobre a reação que ele poderia ter ao descobrir que Edward era bem mais que só um novo amigo da _mamã_.

Conforme o planejado, eles foram jantar na lanchonete. A comida não era lá essas coisas, mas Edward estava achando tão bonito aquelas famílias que estavam ali, jantando juntas... Ele esperava poder fazer isso com sua própria família, muito em breve.

"Vamos dançar?" - Charlie chamou Renée, e Edward sorriu, surpreso. Uma música country tocava de fundo, mas ele não imaginava que as pessoas fossem dançar ali: bem no meio do restaurante.

Bella sorriu ao ver Charlie conduzir sua mãe, e Edward decidiu se arriscar um pouquinho.

"Quer dançar também?"

"Mesmo?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, surpresa com a proposta de seu namorado.

"E por que não?" - Ele deu de ombros - "Vem..."

**Trying not to love you**  
>(Tentando não te amar - Alan Jackson)<p>

_**[link: youtube watch? v=FJlnWvDc9P4]**_

Trying not to love you, failing in every way  
><em>Tentando não te amar, falhando o tempo todo<em>  
>With you around I keep losing ground day by day<br>_Com você por perto, perco terreno dia-a-dia_  
>Trying to be fair both to me and to you<br>_Tentando ser justo, comigo e com você_  
>Trying not to love you, is hard to do.<br>_Tentando não te amar, mas isso é difícil_

A mão de Edward pousada na base das costas de Bella a fazia se sentir protegida, e ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto giravam devagar pelo salão, imitando alguns outros casais que começavam a se arriscar.

But, I guess there's no use hiding  
><em>Mas, eu acredito que não estou conseguindo esconder<em>  
>What everybody knows<br>_O que todo mundo sabe_  
>'Cause to other eyes there's no disguise<br>_Porque aos olhos de todos não há disfarce_  
>For the love that shows<br>_Para o amor que se mostra_  
>So If I'm not being clear<br>_Então, se não estou sendo claro_  
>I'll explain these words to you<br>_Eu vou explicar as palavras para você_  
>Trying not to love you is hard to do.<br>_Estou tentando não te amar, mas isso é difícil de fazer._

"Eu estou louco para te beijar..." - Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, e ela sorriu contra o ombro dele.

"Eu também..." - Ela confessou antes de depositar um beijo rápido no rosto do rapaz.

"Acho que é melhor nós irmos sentar. Ou eu vou acabar fazendo o que não devo."

Os dois voltaram para a mesa e se sentaram. Jack deu uma risadinha quando Edward o olhou e o rapaz ficou imaginando o que devia estar se passando pela cabeça do garoto.

"O que houve?" - Edward perguntou e Jack fez um sinal com a mão, o chamando para mais perto.

"Se eu te disser uma coisa, você promete que não conta para ninguém?" - Jack perguntou ao ouvido de Edward. Por sorte, com a música e o barulho, ninguém pareceu estranhar a conversa "secreta" entre os dois.

"Hu-hum." - Edward assentiu e Jack repetiu o sinal, chamando-o para mais perto.

"Eu acho que a mamãe está gostando de você..." - Jack riu baixinho.

"Vem cá." - Edward fez o mesmo sinal, chamando Jack - "Se eu te disser uma coisa, você promete que não conta para ninguém?"

"Hu-hum..." - Os olhos de Jack até brilhavam com a troca de segredos.

"Eu acho que também estou gostando da sua mãe. Você se importa?"

"Não. Você é bem mais legal que Mike Newton." - Jack revirou os olhos e Edward sorriu.

"Hey! O que vocês dois estão cochichando?" - Bella perguntou.

"Segredo nosso." - Edward sorriu.

"É, _mamã_! _Segledo_! Meu e do Edward!"

Well, I guess there's no use hiding  
><em>Bem, eu acredito que não estou conseguindo esconder<em>  
>What everybody knows<br>_O que todo mundo sabe_  
>'Cause to other eyes there's no disguise<br>_Porque aos olhos de todos não há disfarce_  
>For the love that shows<br>_Para o amor que se mostra_  
>So If I'm not being clear<br>_Então, se não estou sendo claro_  
>I'll explain these words to you<br>_Eu vou explicar as palavras para você_  
>Trying not to love you is hard to do.<br>_Estou tentando não te amar, mas isso é difícil de fazer._

Trying not to love you is so hard to do...  
><em>Tentando não te amar, mas isso é difícil de fazer...<em>

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Menino Jack... Tão bonito, tão compreensivo.**_

_**É, eu acho que eles ficarão em Forks por alguns capítulos. Quer dizer, pelo menos, mais um.**_

_**Depois, eu acho que eles voltam...**_

_**Bom, um capítulo é tempo suficiente para o Jack ser fofo, neh? Porque ele está sendo fofo demais com o amiguinho de mamã.**_

_**O problema é que um capítulo também é tempo suficiente para o Tyler e o Charlie ameaçarem o Edward mais um pouco. Rsrsrs**_

_**Mas, apesar das ameaças, o Edward parece estar gostando de Forks, não é?**_

_**A vida está um pouquinho mais calma por aqui e eu estou melhorzinha – Obrigada pela preocupação de vocês. Estava mesmo precisando de um colinho. Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora vou ali responder as reviews de vocês.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até segunda-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Nathy Avelino: **__Foi uma ameaça só. Mas também, o Charlie já foi com tudo! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Eu acho que o Jack está bem espertinho. A Bella que pensa que ele não entende. Ahã..._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Jack muito lindo, trocando segredinhos com o Edward._

_**Deh Cullen: **__Renée, como toda mulher, apaixonou logo de primeira, neh? Não dava para ser diferente. Rsrsrs_

_**MPR: **__É que o trabalho da Bella é o contrário, neh? Trabalha de fim de semana, folga na segundona-depressão._

_**Carol Machado: **__Ah, aprende com a Vó Renée: no coração tem lugar para todo mundo! E a Lily nunca foi uma criança egoísta._

_**DayDreeamer: **__Jack e Edward amiguinhos secretos!_

_**Yara Bastos: **__Acho que o menino Jack está bem percebendo que tem algo mais nessa história de "amigo da mamã"._

_**Fabii: **__A Rose não vai ser ruim nessa história, mas ela não é tão próxima quanto a Alice, e tem seus momentos "sou nervosinha". Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Muito Jack, muito segredo, muito beijinho... Até dança teve. Esse capítulo estava puro suspiro! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Jogar bem, o Edward até jogou, mas... Ganhou mais pontos perdendo e deixando o Jack ser o super, neh? Garoto esperto!_

_**Laurita Bruxinha: **__Menina! Sem tiroteio! Tadinho do Edward... Um mocinho tão bom, e você querendo mata-lo? Não, por favor! Deixem o Big-Ed vivinho! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__Edward bom moço! Conquistou a sogra, conquistou o bebê da mamã... Só não conquistou o sogro porque o sogro bem sabe o que ele pretende fazer com a princesinha dele quando estiverem sozinhos. Rsrsrs_


	29. Capítulo 28

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 28**

"Hum... A mamãe estava com saudades" - Bella abraçou Jack o mais apertado que pôde, quando os dois finalmente se deitaram. Depois do jantar com Charlie e Renée, eles haviam seguido direto para o apartamento de Tyler.

Tyler morava praticamente na fronteira entre Forks e Port Angeles, onde ele trabalhava. Isso garantia que ele estivesse quase dentro da civilização, mas sem perder todo o sossego de Forks.

"Você tem um belo apartamento." - Edward comentou assim que eles entraram - "Dois dormitórios?"

"Sim. E eu consegui um bom financiamento."

"Ótimo investimento. É muito bom investir em imóveis. É algo sólido, seguro..."

"Ouviu, Bells? Eu disse para ela que é melhor sair logo dessa casa alugada e partir para uma compra. Já que ela vai ter que pagar por algo, é melhor ter a própria casa, sem depender de ninguém. Você não acha, Edward?"

"Ah... A Bella ainda tem algum tempo para analisar as opções. O contrato dela demora um pouco a vencer, não é?"

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu.

"Bom, ela vai precisar morar em algum lugar quando esse contrato vencer." - Tyler disse em um tom insinuante.

"Ainda tem tempo, Ty." - Bella respondeu em tom de bronca. Não bastasse ele estar tentando a envergonhar na frente de Edward, ela não queria Jack perguntando onde ela pretendia morar.

"Tudo bem. Só estou pensando no seu futuro."

"Ahã..." - Bella tentou lançar aquele olhar de "_eu vou matar você_" para Tyler.

É claro que o sofá de Tyler não era a coisa mais confortável do mundo, principalmente para alguém que está acostumado a dormir na cama que Edward Cullen tinha, mas... Era a única coisa disponível. E era óbvio que Edward jamais iria reclamar.

"Espero que você não fique com dor nas costas." - Bella comentou, se dando conta de que Edward era grande demais para o sofá. E dando graças a Deus por eles não estarem na casa de Renée, onde o sofá era menor ainda. Aliás, bem menor.

"Imagina..." - Edward sorriu - "Do jeito que estou cansado? Eu dormiria até em uma cama de pregos, como um faquir."

"Eu sei que você só está sendo educado. Esse sofá é minúsculo."

"O que é isso, Bella? O sofá é ótimo. Até cabia você aqui comigo." - Ele sorriu torto.

"Ai, Edward..." - Ela riu baixinho - "Pode deixar, que eu vou te recompensar por tudo isso, assim que voltarmos para Vegas..." - Bella prometeu, mas Edward apenas lhe deu um sorriso cansado como resposta - "O que foi?"

"Nada. É que eu... Pensei na minha mãe. Meu pai disse para descansar, e não ficar ligando toda hora. Mas é difícil ficar sem notícias."

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella afagou o rosto de seu namorado com uma mão - "Amanhã nós vamos voltar para Vegas e você vai ver que a sua mãe está bem."

"Espero que sim."

"Já peguei tudo." - Tyler apareceu na sala com um jogo de lençóis nos braços - "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo, Ty." - Bella assentiu.

"Certeza?" – Ele insistiu, vendo a expressão de Edward.

"Eu só estava falando com a Bella sobre a minha mãe. Eu não sei se ela te contou, mas a minha mãe está com um linfoma e... Ela começou o tratamento agora, e eu não tenho muitas notícias, e isso me deixa um pouco preocupado."

"Ah... Entendo. Mãe é um negócio sagrado, né?"

"É." - Edward assentiu.

"_Mamã_, você não vem deitar comigo?" - Jack apareceu também, vestindo seu pijama de dinossauros, e com os olhos começando a pesar.

"Já estou indo, meu amor. Só tenho que ajudar a arrumar a cama do Edward."

"Ah... Está bem..." - Jack se aproximou e Bella aproveitou para abraçá-lo - "Eu tenho uma ideia então: por que, enquanto você ajuda ele, eu não vou escovar os meus dentes?"

"Ótima ideia! Você é mesmo o bebê mais esperto do mundo!" - Bella o apertou ainda mais, depositando um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

"_Mamã_!" - Jack reclamou - "Para de me tratar como um bebê! Eu já sou _gande_!"

"Desculpa, filho. Mas, para a mamãe, você sempre será um bebê." - Bella sorriu - "E vai escovar esses dentinhos lindos, que eu não quero ver nenhuma cárie nessa boca!"

Bella se despediu de Edward com um beijo rápido, já que Tyler estava na sala e ficou a esperando para ir para o quarto. Ela se trocou e veio se deitar com Jack, gemendo um pouquinho ao largar seu corpo na cama e perceber o quanto ele estava cansado.

"Hum... A mamãe estava com saudades" - Bella abraçou Jack o mais apertado que pôde, sabendo que ainda havia algo a resolver antes de permitir que o sono ganhasse - "Filho... A mamãe queria conversar uma coisinha com você."

"O que foi, _mamã_? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?"

"Não, filho. Você está sendo um menino ótimo. A mamãe queria conversar com você sobre o Edward."

"Ah... Eu já sei..." - Jack sorriu.

"Ah, é? E eu posso saber o que é que o mocinho já sabe?"

"Que você está gostando do Edward."

"O-o que?" - Bella gaguejou, chocada com o que seu filho havia acabado de dizer - "Quem foi que te disse isso?"

"Ninguém me disse. Eu vi." - Jack meio que deu de ombros, todo orgulhoso de sua descoberta.

"Ah... Você viu?"

"Não _plecisa_ ficar _preocupada_, mamã. O Edward também gosta de você."

"Ah, é? Ele gosta? E você... Você também viu isso?" - Bella engoliu seco. Ela estava se preparando para responder as perguntas de Jack sobre ela e Edward, mas não estava preparada para vê-lo tendo as respostas.

"Você _pomete_ que não conta _pla_ ele? É que eu _pometi_ que era segredo. Mas o foi o Edward quem me contou. Ele gosta de você."

"Ele te contou?"

"Hu-hum..." - Jack assentiu, com um enorme sorriso - "E você sabe o que eu acho?"

"Não." - Bella riu, embora ainda estive um pouco em choque - "O que é que você acha?"

"Eu acho que vocês dois deviam _namolar_..."

"Eu e o Edward?"

"É, _mamã_! Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você. Vocês dois deviam _namolar_! Você não ia gostar de ter um _namolado_?"

"E você? Você ia gostar que eu tivesse um?"

"O Edward é legal." - Jack deu de ombros - "E ele podia ser meu amigo, e jogar videogame comigo, e ir à festa da escola..."

"Ir à festa da escola?"

"É. Na festa da família..." – Jack desviou o olhar, deixando a frase quase morrer.

"Jack..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar - "O Edward... Mesmo que eu e ele... Mesmo que eu namore com ele... Você sabe que ele não vai ser o seu pai, não é?"

"Eu sei que ele não é meu pai..." - Jack fez um biquinho que cortou o coração de Bella.

"Jack..."

"Eu sei que o meu pai é o Jacob, mas é que ele nunca está aqui! E eu queria ter uma família para levar na festa da família."

"Você tem uma família. Eu, seus avós, o tio Ty..."

"Mas todo mundo tem um pai. Menos eu!"

"Jack..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward até que pensou que fosse demorar a dormir, mas logo percebeu que já não era mais o mesmo - passar a noite anterior sem dormir havia o deixado realmente cansado. E, embora curto demais, o sofá de Tyler era até que bem confortável. Ele só tinha que encolher um pouco as pernas, mas ele estava falando sério quando disse que Bella caberia ali com ele.

O que, aliás, eles logo tirariam a prova.

"Edward?" - Bella chamou baixinho enquanto já se enfiava por debaixo das cobertas.

"Hey..." - Ele mal abriu os olhos, mas sorriu, enquanto Bella se aconchegava junto a ele - "Está tudo bem?"

"Não estou conseguindo dormir..."

"O que foi? Está com saudades de mim?" - Ele brincou ao depositar um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella.

"Também..." - Ela respondeu em um tom meio triste.

"O que foi?" - Edward finalmente tentou olhá-la e encontrou uma ruguinha de preocupação bem entre as sobrancelhas de Bella - "O que houve? É o Jack? Ele disse algo sobre nós dois?"

"Não. Quer dizer, ele disse... Mas não foi nada ruim. Pelo contrário. Na verdade, ele praticamente me pediu para namorar você."

"Mesmo?" - Edward sorriu.

"Hu-hum"

"Mas, então... Por que você está triste?"

"É que ele disse umas coisas... Sobre o pai dele. Eu não sabia que ele sentia tanta falta de uma figura paterna quanto ele demonstrou..."

"Isso é normal, Bells."

"É, mas... Ele é só um menininho. E eu tenho medo que ele pense que o Jacob sumiu porque ele não merece ter um pai. E eu queria que existisse uma forma de explicar para o Jack, que isso não é culpa dele. Que ele é uma criança incrível e quem mais perde com essa distância, é o Jacob."

"Linda, todo mundo sabe que o Jack é a melhor criança do mundo! Ele é amado demais pela sua família. Eu duvido que ele se sinta rejeitado. E, no fundo, ele sabe, que se ele é amado por tanta gente, é porque ele merece esse amor."

"Ele disse que todo mundo tem um pai. Menos ele." - Bella disse, com seus olhos cheios d'água - "Eu não queria que o meu filho se sentisse assim..."

"Ah, Bella... Não fica assim, vai..."

"Edward, seja sincero: você acha que eu falhei com o meu filho?"

"Mas é claro que não! Você não falhou! Muito pelo contrário. Qualquer um pode ver que você é uma mãe maravilhosa, que ama o seu filho, e tem feito tudo o que pode por ele. Não é sua culpa que esse cara tenha sido tão idiota a ponto de abandonar vocês." - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos, fazendo com que ela o olhasse - "Se bem, que eu não posso reclamar. Se ele não tivesse abandonado vocês, eu não poderia ter vocês na minha vida, não é?"

"Edward... Eu não quero que você pense que estou falando isso como qualquer... Indireta ou sei lá. Só estou mesmo precisando de um colo agora. Porque não é fácil para mim ver o meu filho sofrendo..."

"Ih, Bella... Você nem faz ideia. Eu ficaria honradíssimo em ser o pai do Jack. Quer saber? Eu tenho muita inveja do pai dele. Se eu pudesse, seria o pai do seu filho, com certeza"

"Eu não quero que você se comprometa assim, Edward. Porque você não tem que se comprometer. Porque não é fácil. E nós só estamos começando. Nem sempre é só jogar videogame..."

"Eu sei."

"E não é sua obrigação..."

"E daí? Também não era sua obrigação ficar do meu lado com tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas você ficou, não ficou? Eu quero ficar com você. E eu sei que não dá para ficar com você, sem ficar com o Jack."

"Ah, Edward... Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionado a nada. O Jack é uma criança incrível, mas ele não é seu filho. E os problemas da minha família, não são problemas seus..."

"E os problemas da minha família não são problemas seus. Mas você cuidou de mim quando eu estava triste. Então, relaxa. Pode falar o que você quiser. Eu estou aqu minha vez de cuidar de você." - Ele sorriu, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella - "Quer uma xícara de chá?"

"Não." - Bella tentou sorrir, embora ainda um pouco triste - "Quero só ficar assim, abraçada com você. Você me dá um pouquinho de colo?"

"Claro que dou, linda." - Edward a abraçou, quando Bella se ajeitou contra seu peito, e depositou um beijo nos cabelos da garota - "Sempre que você precisar."

"Edward..." – Bella chamou baixinho depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

"Oi"

"Você acha que eu devia procurar o pai do Jack?"

"Pra que?"

"Sei lá... Talvez, pedir que ele faça parte da vida do nosso filho."

"Ele sabe onde vocês estão, Bella. Você sabe que, se ele quisesse fazer parte de vocês, ele faria."

"Talvez, se ele soubesse o quanto o Jack é especial, ele..."

"Você acha mesmo que isso seria bom para vocês?"

"Estou tentando pensar no que seria bom para o Jack."

"O bom para o Jack é ficar com vocês, com a sua família. Cercado de gente que gosta dele de verdade e não de um cara que está perto dele apenas por obrigação..."

"É..." - Bella suspirou - "Queria que ele tivesse um pai melhor. Um pai de verdade. Já estava bom."

"Fica assim não. O Jack tem muita sorte de ter você. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai crescer uma pessoa muito feliz."

"Deus te ouça."

Edward ficou acariciando o braço de Bella, até que eles acabaram caindo no sono. Quando o dia clareou e o sol começou a bater bem no rosto de Bella, ela acordou, mas demorou um instante para abrir os olhos, tentando entender onde estava.

"Oi." - Jack sorrindo foi a primeira coisa que ela viu ao abrir os olhos.

"Jack!" - Ela se sentou em um pulo, se afastado de Edward.

"Hum... O que foi?" - Edward correu a mãos por entre os fios de cabelo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Oi." - Jack sorriu para ele também.

"Oi, campeão." - Edward sorriu de volta.

"Você está _namolando_ a _mamã_?" – Jack perguntou, mantendo um sorriso tão feliz que teria feito Bella sorrir junto, se ela não estivesse tão tensa com aquela situação.

"Estou sim..." - Edward confessou, observando a reação de Bella pelo canto do olho.

"Legal!" - Jack sorriu ainda mais amplamente.

"Jack..." - Bella começou a falar, mas não sabia o que falar.

"Quer ver um desenho?" - Edward ofereceu.

"Ahã..." - Jack assentiu, com um sorriso enorme, enquanto eles abriam um espaço para ele no sofá.

"Ah... Eu acho que vou ver se o Tio Tyler tem cereais..."

"Eu gosto do de chocolate!" - Jack comentou, animado - "E você, Edward? Qual você quer?"

"O que estiver, está bom."

"Edward, quando você vier para Forks de novo, nós podemos jogar videogame lá na casa do vovô _Chailie_?"

"Claro que sim, campeão" - Edward sorriu, afagando o cabelo do garoto - "Todas as vezes."

"Legal" – Jack piscou algumas vezes, sorrindo o tempo todo – "Eu gosto que você é _namolado_ da _mamã_"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Me desculpem pelo atraso. (Aliás, já vou avisando, se eu atrasar nessa semana, relevem. É o trabalho que está corrido).**_

_**Bom, mas vamos falar de coisa boa. Vamos falar de menino Jack!**_

_**Tão lindinho... Gostando tanto do namolado da mamã.**_

_**E o namolado da mamã também está gostando de menino Jack.**_

_**Ou seja, tudo indo lindamente bem.**_

_**Agora eu vou ali responder as reviews, porque já estou toda atrasada, neh?**_

_**Vejo vocês na quarta? (Se Deus quiser! Cruzem seus dedinhos, para que eu consiga escrever muito rápido essa semana!)**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Hoje eu atrasei mais que você, então respondi! Rsrsrs_

_**DayDreeamer: **__Charlie jamais se apaixonará pelo Edward! Pelo menos, não que ele confesse! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__A Renée se entregou fácil, fácil... Já o Charlie, você sabe: tem que manter a fama de mau._

_**Rosana Torres: **__Jack está todo feliz com o namolado da mamã. Só o que dá dó, é ele estar querendo um pai, neh? Eu acho que isso assustou a Bella um pouco._

_**Deh Cullen: **__Menino Jack e Menino Edward, logo-logo estão mais apegados que mamã. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__É, mas o Edward não consegue ficar sem pensar totalmente. É impossível, neh? Vez ou outra, ele acaba lembrando o que está acontecendo com a Esme._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Ain, espero que o Edward tenha a "ficha limpa", ou é capaz de o Charlie mandar prendê-lo! Rsrsrs_

_**Laurita Bruxinha: **__Não sei se a Bella perde o Edward para o Jack, mas o Jack para o Edward... Está quase!_

_**MPR: **__O Jack adoça qualquer capítulo, neh?_

_**Yara Bastos: **__Jack animadíssimo com o namolo da mamã. Quem sabe alguém não ganha uma família?_

_**Carol01: **__O Edward está se dando super bem com a família. Tirando o Charlie-ameaçador. Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Pára de apertar as bochechas do Jack, porque ele já é menino gande! Rsrsrs_

_**Nathy Mendes: **__Ah, a reação do Jack foi ótima, neh? Pelo jeito, para a Bella, foi boa até demais! Ela ficou meio mal com essa história do Jack estar querendo um pai._

_**Fabii: **__Jack adorou a companhia no videogame. Achou "maior legal"! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__Mal teve conversa entre a Bella e o menino Jack, neh? Ele, todo esperto, já estava sabendo de tudo! _

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__"Você está namolando a mamã?" – Agarra esse menino, agarra! Coisinha fofa da mamã!_


	30. Capítulo 29

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 29**

"Hum..." – Edward passou sua mão pela cintura de Bella e mordeu sua nuca devagar.

"Edward... Para" – Ela reclamou, manhosa, mas acabou apoiando seu corpo contra o dele.

"Saiu correndo lá da sala, nem me disse _bom dia_" – Ele continuou falando, afastando o cabelo dela para ter ainda mais acesso à pele.

"Edward... Para... O Jack..." – Bella estava tentando ser coerente, mas ter seu corpo preso entre a pia da cozinha de Tyler e o corpo de Edward Cullen, não estava ajudando em nada – "Já não basta ele ter nos pego dormindo juntos?"

"Ah, Bella... Nós só estávamos dormindo. Ele não vai ficar traumatizado com isso. Além do mais, ele está tão concentrado no Bob Esponja. Aproveita e me dá um beijinho" – Edward se afastou um pouquinho, apenas o suficiente para virar Bella para si e beijá-la devagar.

"Hum..." – Bem que Bella gostaria de ser racional, mas ela gemeu assim que Edward a beijou, apoiando a mão bem na base de suas costas. Em um instante suas mãos estavam segurando a nuca dele também.

"Bom dia" – Ela sorriu quando eles se afastaram.

"Bom dia, linda" – Edward sorriu de volta, afastando uma mecha do cabelo de Bella com uma das mãos, e mantendo a outra mão na cintura da garota – "Está melhor?"

"Acho que sim"

"Dormiu bem? Está descansada?"

"Até que sim. Acho que ficar perto de você me acalma"

"Hum... Que bom" – Edward sorriu torto – "De toda forma, acho que vou comprar um energético para você no aeroporto"

"Um energético? Por quê?"

"Porque eu não quero ninguém usando o cansaço como desculpa. Não vejo a hora de chegar a Vegas e matar essa saudade que eu estou de te beijar" – Ele depositou um beijo no queixo de Bella, e foi trilhando um caminho até a curva de sua orelha, falando baixinho, com aquele seu tom grave que deixava Bella louca – "Despir... fazer amor"

"Edward..." – Bella riu baixinho – "Para com isso"

"Fala que você não está com saudade da minha cama" – Edward provocou.

"Eu? Hum... Até que estou. Mas, sabe... Eu acho que vou ter que dormir na minha casa hoje" – Bella respondeu a provocação, em tom de brincadeira.

"Ah, é? Bom, sem problemas. Eu dormi no sofá, não me importo em dormir na sua cama. Desde que você esteja lá"

"Ah, é?" – Bella sorriu antes de beijar Edward novamente.

"Opa!" – Tyler parou na porta da cozinha – "Me desculpem"

"Que isso, Ty" – Bella estava corando tanto que Tyler quase não segurou o riso. Ele adorava pegar sua amiga "certinha" em situações constrangedoras – "Quem tem que pedir desculpa somos nós"

"Imagina! Podem ficar à vontade" – Tyler riu – "Bom dia, Edward"

"Bom dia" – Edward assentiu de volta – "Ah... Você colocou o cereal para o Jack?"

"Hu-hum" – Bella pegou a tigela e passou para o Edward – "Aqui"

"Eu vou levar..."

"Nós não íamos tomar café da manhã com a sua mãe?" – Tyler franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Nós vamos. É que o Jack ia ficar com fome até nós chegarmos lá"

"Sei, sei... Me passa aquele copo?"

"Aqui" – Bella pegou o copo e o entregou a Tyler.

"Dormiram bem?"

"Hu-hum"

"Jura? Achei que vocês fossem acordar cheios de dores. Dormindo amassados, daquele jeito que vocês estavam no sofá"

"Você viu? Você devia ter me acordado"

"Eu? Deus me livre! Sei lá eu como vocês dois estavam debaixo daquele edredom"

"Ty! Nós não fizemos nada. Pelo amor de Deus! Você acha mesmo que eu sou tão imprudente assim? Até parece que ia ter coragem de transar com o Edward no sofá da sala, sabendo que o Jack podia aparecer a qualquer momento" – Bella abaixou o tom de sua voz, quase sussurrando. Só de imaginar que Jack pudesse ouvir sobre aquilo, ela já ficava arrepiada.

"Bom, se você tivesse me dito que não conseguia dormir longe daquele corpão, eu podia ter cedido a minha cama"

"Não é nada disso, está bem?"

"E o que é, então?"

"Eu ia dormir com o Jack. É que eu... Eu não conseguia dormir. Precisava conversar e não queria acordar você. Aí, eu acordei o Edward"

"Precisava conversar sobre o que?" – Tyler perguntou e Bella fez um biquinho – "O que foi? Oh, Bells... Você sabe que pode me acordar sempre que quiser. O que aconteceu?"

"Foi o Jack... Eu não sabia que ele sentia tanta falta do Jacob..."

"Ele disse que sente?"

"Ele disse que queria um pai. Alguém para levar na festa da família..."

"Mas eu sempre vou à festa da família com ele"

"Eu sei. Eu disse isso para ele. Mas ele disse que todo mundo tem um pai. Menos ele" – Os olhos de Bella ficavam cheios d'água cada vez que ela se lembrava do filho dizendo aquilo – "Bela mãe que eu sou... Nem um pai eu dei para o meu filho"

"Mas é claro que você deu, Bella! Você não fez o Jack sozinha. E não é sua culpa se o Jacob escolheu abandonar vocês dois"

"Será? Será que a culpa não é mesmo minha? Será que eu não fiz alguma coisa que..."

"Ah, Bella! Para com isso. A culpa não é sua" – Tyler afirmou, repetindo as palavras devagar, esperando que Bella pudesse realmente acreditar nelas.

"É, o Edward disse isso também..." – Bella suspirou, soltando o ar devagar.

"E ele está certo" – Tyler segurou a mão de sua amiga.

"Espero que sim..."

"Você confia bastante nele, não é?" - Tyler sorriu.

"Em quem? No Edward?"

"É. Você nunca fala sobre esse tipo de coisa com qualquer pessoa..."

"Confio. Por quê? Você acha que eu não devia confiar?"

"Bells, eu mal conheço o Edward. Quem deve saber se ele merece a sua confiança é você mesma. E mais ninguém" – Tyler afirmou – "Eu só fico feliz em te ver se permitindo confiar em alguém. Aliás, eu fico feliz em te ver feliz. E você parece feliz com ele"

"Mas tem tanta coisa entre nós dois, Ty... Às vezes me dá um medo de acabar dando tudo errado"

"Tem um monte de coisa entre vocês: Um filho, uma mãe doente, ele é seu chefe... O que mais? Ah, eu sei lá! Tem um monte de coisas! E, mesmo assim, você está feliz. E, se você está feliz, mesmo com tudo isso acontecendo, é porque nada vai conseguir atrapalhar vocês dois. Entendeu?"

"_Mamã-ã_!" – Jack entrou na cozinha cantarolando.

"O que foi, meu amor?"

"Eu não _quelo_ mais comer isso"

"Mas você não comeu quase nada, Jack"

"É, mas o Edward disse que vocês vão tomar café com a Vovó. Porque vocês vão tomar café com a vovó e eu não?"

"Você também vai tomar café com a Vovó. É que eu não queria que você ficasse com fome até nós chegarmos lá"

"Ah, _mamã_! Você pensa que eu sou um bebê!" – Jack revirou os olhos, colocou a tigela de cereais sobre a pia, virou as costas e saiu.

"Ah! Eu mereço isso?"

"O que? Um filho lindo como o Jack? Merece!" – Tyler riu – "Agora é melhor nós nos trocarmos. Antes que o seu pai comece a ligar para saber por que estamos tão atrasados e eu tenha que contar que fiquei com dó de te acordar, porque você estava dormindo tão serenamente, nos braços do _Big-príncipe_"

"Tyler Crowley! Nenhum comentário sobre isso com o meu pai, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Está bem, está bem! O que eu não faço por minha _Bella-tagarela_?"

Eles se arrumaram, ligaram para Renée e Charlie, e combinaram de se encontrar na lanchonete da Dora. Um lugarzinho simples, na beira da estrada, que servia tortas, café preto, e alguns sanduíches cheios de gordura saturada.

"Bella! Quanto tempo não te vejo por aqui!"

"É que eu estou morando em Las Vegas, Dora" - Bella respondeu meio sem graça com a animação da mulher. Ela nunca havia sido tão simpática daquele jeito.

"Ah, Las Vegas! Que máximo! E esse?" - Dora perguntou, medindo Edward de cima em baixo - "É o prêmio que estão dando nos cassinos? Por que se for... Estou comprando uma passagem"

"Não. Esse é o meu namorado" - Bella sorriu cinicamente - "Você arruma uma mesa para nós? Seis pessoas"

"Claro" - Ela respondeu, sorrindo. Para Edward.

"Eu devia estar acostumada com isso? Porque eu estou com vontade de arrancar os olhos dessa mulher" - Bella comentou baixinho, enquanto Jack puxava Tyler, e eles seguiam Dora até mais o fundo do salão.

"Está com ciúme?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Você está gostando?"

"Estou gostando" - Edward assentiu - "Não estou acostumado a te ver com ciúme de mim"

"É, estou com ciúme. Não gosto de ninguém medindo o que é meu"

"Ah, Isabella... Você está tentando me provocar? Você vai repetir isso quando nós estivermos em casa"

"Por quê? Você vai brigar comigo?"

"Não. Muito pelo contrário" - Edward puxou a cadeira e esperou que Bella se sentasse para sussurrar em seu ouvido - "Achei isso muito sexy. É melhor nós conversarmos em casa"

"Ih, olha lá o seu vô chegando, Jack!" - Tyler apontou a viatura de polícia estacionando.

"_Mamã_! Eu posso ir lá fora?" - Jack quicou na cadeira.

"Pode"

"Oba!" - Ele saiu da cadeira em um salto e correu para fora.

"E vocês dois: se controlem, por favor!" - Tyler ralhou - "De que adianta eu não dizer nada, se vocês ficarem de cochicho, risadinha... Até a Dora está sentindo a vibração sexual!"

"Tyler!" - Bella quase engasgou.

"Só estou avisando" - Ele deu de ombros - Hey, Chefe!"

"_Mamã_! Eu _quelo_ a torta de frutas _veimelhas_!" - Jack saltou de volta para sua cadeira.

O café da manhã foi agradável. Eles conversaram sobre amenidades: uma nova mãe na turma de Jack, que havia chegado de Seattle, a dança de Bella, o trabalho de Charlie...

A comida estava até que boa e tudo tinha sido praticamente perfeito. Tirando Dora, que quase havia conseguido tirar Bella do sério com aqueles olhares que ela lançava na direção de Edward.

Ainda bem que Renée havia decidido servir o almoço em sua própria casa, porque Bella não iria aguentar fazer outra refeição com aquela mulher por perto.

Também foi assim que Edward entendeu porque eles haviam feito a maioria das refeições fora de casa. Renée preparou uma lasanha e por um triz não a deixou queimar.

Isso o fez lembrar Esme. Se fosse ela, teria cozinhado um banquete para trinta pessoas e feito todo mundo ficar em casa, em volta dela, comendo juntos e contando histórias vergonhosas uns sobre os outros, morrendo de rir. E o que doía nele era que ele sabia o quanto ela gostava de ter a família toda reunida, e há muito tempo, mal a visitava.

"Tudo bem?" - Bella perguntou, afagando a mão dele, enquanto todo mundo conversava sobre outras coisas.

"Tudo" - Ele engoliu um pouco seco - "Só estava pensando na minha mãe"

Foi triste se despedir. Bella chorou muito. Edward até imaginava que ela fosse chorar um pouco, mas ela chorou abertamente enquanto se despedia de sua família. A verdade é que, para ela, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se despedir do filho.

"Você volta, não é?" - Jack abraçou Edward e ele ficou todo emocionado também. Ele não se lembrava de já ter recebido um afeto tão puro.

"Volto sim, campeão. E eu quero revanche no videogame"

"Se você voltar, eu te deixo ganhar só um pouquinho"

"Fechado. Prometo que volto, então"

"Desculpa" - Bella tentou sorrir para Edward quando eles se despediram de verdade e seguiram para o portão de embarque indicado.

"Desculpa pelo que?"

"Por isso" - Ela indicou o próprio rosto todo vermelho, de tanto chorar.

"Não me peça desculpas por ser sincera. Eu prefiro que você nunca me esconda nada"

"E você? Me esconde alguma coisa?"

"Nada de interessante" - Edward sorriu.

"Mas eu quero conhecer tudo. Com o tempo, você me conta? Até o que não é interessante?"

"Depende. Se você também me contar..."

"Acho que já te contei tudo. E até te mostrei tudo" – Bella sorriu sem humor – "Até minhas piores partes"

O voo foi rápido e tranquilo, conforme o esperado e, logo os dois estavam desembarcando em Las Vegas novamente. Eles pegaram um táxi na porta do aeroporto e seguiram para a casa de Edward. Mal haviam entrado no carro e Edward ligou para Carlisle, pedindo notícias de Esme.

As visitas seriam liberadas no outro dia, logo após o almoço, e Edward, com certeza, estaria no hospital sem um minuto de atraso.

"Lar doce lar" - Ele brincou ao destrancar a porta do apartamento.

"Pelo menos, hoje você vai poder dormir direito" - Bella sorriu.

"Dormir? Mas quem é que está pensando em dormir?" - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas - "Eu sabia que devia ter comprado aquele energético para você" – Ele brincou, enquanto puxava Bella para junto de seu corpo, passando a mão por sua cintura.

"Obrigada" – Bella sorriu quando o encarou.

"Pelo que?"

"Por ter sido um cara incrível com a minha família"

"Foi fácil, não é? A sua família é ótima"

"E por ter sido um cara incrível com o meu filho"

"Mais fácil ainda" – Edward riu – "O Jack é um menino maravilhoso" – Edward afagou o rosto de Bella e a ajudou a soltar a alça da mochila, e larga-la em um canto – "Mas agora que eu fui um bom menino esse tempo todo, quero a minha recompensa. Vamos para o quarto, vamos... Que eu estou morrendo de saudades..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Me desculpem pelo atraso gigantesco!**_

_**Ainda bem que amanhã é feriado, porque eu já estou em surto aqui!**_

_**Vocês acreditam que são mais de sete da noite e só agora consegui parar para respirar e postar?**_

_**Sim, acreditem: eu ainda estou no trabalho!**_

_**Me perdoem se algum erro grotesco passar, é que eu só terminei o capítulo muito tarde e se eu for esperar a Vivicki betar, vai acabar atrasando muuuito (como se já não estivesse).**_

_**Sendo assim, vou responder as reviews e postar rapidinho.**_

_**E, torçam muito pelo capítulo de sexta!**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Suzanaquintana: **__Sim, Edward e Jack estão construindo uma amizade bem bonitinha._

_**Rosana Torres: **__É... O Jack gostou do Edward, o Edward gostou do Jack... Quem sabe eles não se acertam de vez e convencem a Mamã a ficar com os dois? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__DOCINHO! Como vão as coisas? Como vai seu note? Como vai a greve? Mande beijos para família Stream._

_**Yara Bastos: **__Jack adolou o namolado da mamã. Até vai deixar o Edward ganhar só um pouquinho no videogame! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia-pt: **__Ain, graças a Deus, o Billy nem apareceu! Eles já andam com tanto problema, fiquei com dó de inventar mais um..._

_**Isa Alonso: **__É que a mamã pensa que o Jack ainda é um bebê (*Revira os olhos) – Por isso que se surpreende quando ele fica assim, todo adulto._

_**Carol01: **__Jacob não precisa nem aparecer, para mesmo assim, estragar a festa._

_**Nathy Avelino: **__Quem sabe, quem sabe... O fim ainda está distante para sabermos dele._

_**Deh Cullen: **__Eu aprontar? Não sei por que você cismou com isso (*assobia)_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Também acho! Nada de procurar o Jacob! O Jack sente falta de ter um "pai" e isso o Jacob nunca foi para ele._

_**DayDreeamer: **__Acho que toda criança quer uma família convencional, neh? Por mais que as famílias hoje sejam diferentes, eles sempre querem saber por que só eles não têm pai, mãe, vó... Qualquer coisa que as outras crianças tenham._

_**MaluPattz: **__Jack mais esperto que a família toda! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Jack apaixonou no menino Edward... Mas que dá dó dele pedindo um pai, isso dá._

_**Fabii: **__Muito triste menino Jack querendo um pai, mas... Quem sabe daí não saia algo bom, não é?_

_**MPR: **__Não tenha um! Rsrsrs – Quer dizer, a menos que você seja casadinha e tenha idade para isso, e como sustentar o bebê... Sendo assim, tenha um Jack! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Sou maior boa em fazer bebês... Ficcionais, é claro! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__Se eu vejo Edward e Jack abraçados, abraço junto e faço "oun... vocês dois são tão lindos!" Rsrsrs_


	31. Capítulo 30

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 30<strong>

"Oi." - Bella sorriu quando Edward chegou.

"Oi." - Ele sorriu de volta, embora meio triste. Era sempre assim que ele voltava quando ia visitar Esme.

"Como é que estão as coisas? Sua mãe está bem?"

"As coisas estão indo... Você sabe. A minha mãe... Para ela, tudo está bem. Às vezes, ela confessa que deu um pouquinho de enjoo, às vezes, está um pouquinho cansada. Mas nós sabemos que a quimioterapia não é fácil."

"Mas ela é forte."

"É, ela é uma guerreira." - Edward suspirou, soltando o ar devagar - "Um mês de tratamento. Qualquer um estaria se entregando, mas ela faz questão de ser mais forte que todos nós."

"Isso é bom, não é? Quanto mais forte, mais rápido. É por isso que o tratamento da sua mãe está indo bem."

"Ela me disse que vai cortar o cabelo..." - Edward confessou, com lágrimas nos olhos - "Ela achou que não ia ser preciso, mas agora começaram a cair. Muito. E ela disse que prefere cortar de uma vez."

"Edward... Sinto muito." - Bella afagou o rosto de seu namorado - "Mas vai crescer de novo. O importante é que a sua mãe fique bem."

"É. Eu sei... É que a minha mãe sempre foi uma mulher tão linda..."

"Mas ela não precisa deixar de ser linda por isso. Você lembra quando a Natalie Portman raspou o cabelo? Ela ficou linda do mesmo jeito."

"Obrigado." - Edward sorriu sem humor, enquanto afagava o rosto de Bella - "Eu não consigo nem imaginar como eu ia enfrentar isso tudo se eu não tivesse você para me falar essas coisas quando eu volto para casa. Promete que não vai mais para Forks sem mim?"

"Você sabe que não posso prometer. Nossos dias estão apertados e eu não posso ficar me dando ao luxo de não ver o Jack quando tenho a chance. Você é que tem que prometer ir comigo. Aliás, o Jack ficou muito chateado por você não ter ido, ouviu?"

"Eu adoraria ter ido." - Edward sorriu novamente, dessa vez, de verdade - "Mas não dava para deixar a minha mãe dessa vez. E, com o James viajando, também precisava ficar cuidando da produtora."

"É, eu sei... Mas da próxima vez, você vai. O Jack não vê a hora de arrasar você no videogame."

"Também estou com saudade dele." - Edward riu - "Falando nele... E a casa? Decidiu o que você vai fazer?"

"Ai... Não sei, Edward. Eu até tenho visto umas casas legais, sabe? Mas aí... Pagando o aluguel, eu nunca vou juntar dinheiro suficiente para mudar."

"Então por que você não entrega essa casa?"

"Mas com o dinheiro que tenho agora, também não consigo mudar, assim, de repente."

"Mas você não precisa mudar, assim, de repente. Você pode... Sei lá... Você poderia entregar essa casa e ficar um tempo lá no meu apartamento, até juntar o dinheiro para outro lugar."

"Edward... Está falando sério?"

"Ah, você mal fica na casa. Eu não vejo a razão de manter o aluguel. E eu ia adorar te ter por perto o tempo todo."

"É?" - Bella franziu o nariz, meio em dúvida sobre a ideia.

"É só uma sugestão. Se você não quiser, eu entendo. Mas é que me parece a saída mais lógica. E seria bom para todo mundo." - Edward sorriu torto - "Você não acha?"

"Não sei... Vou pensar..." - Bella sorriu, meio boba, e Edward sabia que ela estava quase cedendo - "Mas, se eu aceitar, é só até conseguir uma casa para trazer o Jack."

"Pelo tempo que você quiser, linda. De preferência, o máximo possível."

Um mês havia se passado desde que o tratamento de Esme havia começado. Da mesma forma, um mês havia se passado desde que Edward havia ido até Forks com Bella.

Esme Cullen continuava internada no melhor hospital da cidade de Las Vegas, e as visitas ainda eram limitadas, por causa do risco de infecção que o sistema imunológico deficiente dela tinha. O tratamento era agressivo, Esme estava debilitada, e agora, os cabelos dela estavam caindo. E eles caíam tanto, que ela resolveu dar o braço a torcer, e raspa-los de uma vez.

Bella havia conseguido uma folga rápida e correu para Forks, para visitar sua família. Foi bom - aliás, era sempre bom - visitar sua família, e recarregar as baterias.

Jack é que ficou todo emburrado por Edward não ter ido visitá-lo também. Mas Bella tentou explicar que ele tinha tido um compromisso importante, precisava trabalhar... E prometeu que ele iria em uma próxima vez.

Bella também aproveitou para contar para sua família que estava começando a procurar uma outra casa em Las Vegas. Uma casa maior, com mais espaço e mais estrutura, para onde ela pudesse finalmente levar Jack para viver perto dela.

E ela estava mesmo procurando a casa, mas estava difícil de achar. Quer dizer, na verdade, achar casas que parecessem apropriadas, até que estava fácil: ela estava achando várias! O problema era achar uma casa apropriada, e que ela pudesse alugar.

Aí, Edward veio com aquela história de Bella entregar a casa, passar algum tempo no apartamento dele, enquanto ela juntava o dinheiro suficiente para se mudar... E a proposta parecia tão tentadora... Que ela achou que não fazia mal aceitar.

"Edward..." - Bella chamou, enquanto eles comiam pipoca no sofá da sala, assistindo a um filme de ação. Filme no qual, aliás, Bella não estava vendo a menor graça.

"Oi?" - Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da televisão. Aparentemente, ele estava achando muita graça no filme.

"Você estava falando sério quando me propôs passar algum tempo aqui na sua casa?"

"Claro que sim." - Edward assentiu com um sorriso repentino, se virando para olhar a garota - "Não ia ser ótimo? Nós podíamos ficar assim o tempo todo."

"É que eu... Eu andei pensando e... Eu meio que estava pensado em aceitar a sua proposta."

"Mesmo?"

"Mas é só até eu juntar o dinheiro. Porque depois, eu quero trazer o Jack para Vegas."

"Eu sei." - Edward assentiu - "O Jack em primeiro lugar. Eu nunca vou contestar isso. Nunca."

"Então... Tudo bem se eu realmente entregar a casa?"

"Claro! Quando você entrega? Amanhã?" - Edward brincou e Bella riu com ele - "Olha, a porta da minha casa está aberta para você. Pode vir quando quiser, e ficar quanto tempo for necessário."

"Obrigada."

"Não precisa agradecer. O prazer vai ser todo meu." - Edward sorriu torto - "Eu tenho certeza."

"Duvido."

"Duvida?"

"Hu-hum..." - Bella puxou o pote com pipocas da mão de Edward e o colocou no móvel que ficava ao lado do sofá - "Eu tenho certeza que também vou ter muito prazer em ficar aqui."

"Hum..." - Edward riu antes de puxar Bella para o seu colo e beijá-la devagar.

"Eu..." - Bella afagou o rosto de Edward quando eles se quebraram o beijo - "Eu só não quero que isso estrague o que nós dois estamos vivendo."

"E como iria estragar?"

"Sei lá..." - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "As pessoas sempre dizem que a convivência complica os relacionamentos."

"Já convivo com você o tempo todo, linda. Vou ter medo de que? Eu adoro saber que vou chegar em casa, depois dos dias difíceis que tenho tido, e vou encontrar você. Sempre me dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem."

"E vai ficar tudo bem."

"Vai..." - Edward assentiu com um sorriso - "Ainda mais com você aqui."

"É?" - Bella segurou a nuca de Edward com suas mãos - "Você acha?"

"Tenho certeza." - Edward apertou a cintura de Bella com sua mão, antes de beijar seu pescoço.

"Hum..."

"Sabe o que eu percebi?" - Edward perguntou, ajeitando o cabelo de Bella.

"O que?"

"Que eu quase não falo com você sobre o que estou sentindo..."

"Como assim?"

"Sobre o que estou sentindo por você... Já faz um mês que estamos _oficialmente_ juntos e... Nós quase não falamos sobre isso. Estamos só... Vivendo."

"E isso não é bom?" - Bella sorriu ao perguntar - "Estamos vivendo. E para mim, está sendo ótimo!"

"É que o que eu sinto por você é tão especial..." - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella com as costas de sua mão - "Fazia muito tempo que eu não me apaixonava. E eu estou me sentindo muito bem. Você tem sido a melhor parte da minha vida."

"Oun... Edward... Isso foi tão fofo. Eu também estou me sentindo muito bem com você."

"Hum... Eu estou bem, você está bem... Isso é ótimo, não é?"

"É. Muito." - Bella se aconchegou no ombro de Edward - "Sabe, já que nós estamos conversando... Eu também estava pensando em uma coisa."

"Ah, é? No que? Me conta."

"Estava pensando em marcar uma consulta no ginecologista. Ver com ele sobre tomar pílula anticoncepcional. Eu nunca tomei, mas todo mundo fala que é bom, não é? E nós... Nós podíamos deixar a camisinha." - Bella ficou esperando que Edward respondesse alguma coisa, mas ele não falou nada, então ela tentou continuar - "É que nós estamos juntos há um tempo e... Eu estou limpa. Você também, não é?"

"Claro."

"Ah... Esquece." - Bella se afastou um pouco, sorrindo sem graça - "Era só uma ideia. Deixa pra lá..."

"Bella..." - Edward suspirou, parecendo um pouco frustrado.

"Desculpa, mas é que está na sua cara que você não gostou. Não tem problema. Eu só... Achei que seria mais prático. Só isso. Juro que... Sei lá o que se passa na sua cabeça, mas eu juro que não tinha nenhuma intenção escondida."

"Eu sei que não! Bells... Não é nada disso. Eu não estou achando que tem nada por trás da sua ideia. Por favor, nem pensa em uma coisa dessas! É que... Eu só acho que não tem necessidade."

"Tudo bem, a gente continua usando camisinha."

"Nós podemos parar. Eu confio em você. Eu só acho que não tem necessidade de você ficar tomando remédio."

"Como não, Edward? Você sabe que eu não posso engravidar. Ia fazer como para criar dois filhos?"

"Eu jamais te deixaria criar um filho meu sozinha. Jamais!"

"Eu sei. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Mas, eu tenho o Jack. E ele é responsabilidade minha. Eu preciso trabalhar para poder sustentar o meu filho e, se eu estiver grávida, não vou poder dançar. Além disso, você não acha que é muito cedo para ficarmos falando de filho?"

"Você não vai engravidar."

"Você não tem como saber..." - Bella riu - "Quer saber? É isso que todo cara diz logo antes de ter uma namorada grávida."

"Você não vai engravidar." - Edward sorriu, meio triste - "Eu tenho certeza. Porque eu não posso ter filhos."

"Como assim? Do que é que você está falando?"

"Não posso ter filhos. Eu tenho o que é conhecido popularmente como _nadadores lentos_. E isso significa que eu não posso engravidar uma mulher."

"Mas... Mas... Como é que você sabe disso?"

"Eu fiz alguns exames..." - Edward suspirou - "Agora você entende por que eu disse que sinto inveja do pai do Jack? Porque eu nunca vou saber o que é ter um filho."

"Mas isso não significa que você não possa ter um filho. Hoje em dia a medicina tem tantos recursos. Se você quiser ter filhos um dia, tem todas essas coisas de fertilização em vitro, inseminação artificial... Eu não sei como funciona, mas..."

"Eu já tentei." - Edward respondeu em tom de sentença - "Já tentei e não deu certo."

"Ah, Edward..."

"Tudo bem..." - Ele tentou sorrir, como se estivesse mesmo tudo bem - "Eu já me conformei com isso. Só tem uma coisa que sempre me preocupou: eu não queria prender uma mulher a essa situação. Mas aí... O destino me mandou você, não é? Pelo menos eu não vou te impedir de saber como é ter um filho..."

"Mesmo que eu não tivesse o Jack, isso não faria a menor diferença."

"Isso é o que você diz agora. Mas, um dia, você ia querer engravidar, ter filhos... E eu não ia poder te dar."

"Edward..." - Bella segurou o rosto do rapaz entre suas mãos - "Isso não faria a menor diferença."

"É..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar, como se nem tivesse escutado o que Bella havia acabado de dizer - "Acho que agora já te contei tudo. Até minha pior parte, meu maior defeito..."

"Edward, não fala assim. Você é um cara incrível demais para alguém falar assim de você. Mesmo que seja você mesmo."

"Ah, linda..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Se eu pudesse ter um filho com você, eu jamais abandonaria vocês dois. Eu cuidaria do nosso filho com a minha vida."

"Eu sei..."

"Sabe, eu tenho muita inveja do pai do Jack. Porque ele te deu algo que eu nunca vou poder dar. Porque ele te viu carregando um filho dele. E eu sei que nunca vou te ver carregando um filho meu."

"Edward..."

"Mas eu também tenho muita raiva dele. Porque ele não faz nem ideia da sorte que tem. Ele jogou fora a chance de ter uma família. A chance de ter algo que todo homem gostaria de ter... E nem todo homem pode."

"Ah, Edward... Me desculpa..." - Bella o abraçou - "Como eu queria ter a coisa certa para te dizer agora. Como eu queria poder tirar essa dor que eu estou vendo no seu olhar. Se eu pudesse escolher... Como eu queria que fosse você o pai do Jack. Como eu queria..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_"Você tem filhos?"_

_"Eu? Não!"_

_"Você vai gostar de ter."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_"Eu acho tão bonito o jeito como você fala do seu filho, sabia? Vocês parecem ter uma relação muito forte."_

_"É difícil não ter. É o meu filho." - Bella deu de ombros - "Quando você tiver os seus filhos vai entender." - Ela sorriu, e Edward a acompanhou, embora ela notasse que o sorriso não havia chegado a seus olhos realmente - "O que foi?"_

_"Nada. Por quê?"_

_"Essa cara que você fez. O que foi? Você não quer ter filhos?"_

_"Eu adoraria."_

_"Então...?"_

_"Só não quero falar nisso agora."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_"Ih, Bella... __Você nem faz ideia. Eu ficaria honradíssimo em ser o pai do Jack. Quer saber? Eu tenho muita inveja do pai dele. Se eu pudesse, seria o pai do seu filho, com certeza."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naquela noite, Bella mal dormiu. Não conseguia parar de pensar - sua cabeça estava em disparada.

Não que saber aquilo mudasse realmente alguma coisa. O que estava martelando em sua cabeça era o olhar de Edward quando ele lhe contou. Um olhar meio de dor, ou desamparo... Um olhar de quem estava machucado demais por confessar aquilo.

E Bella ficou se lembrando da forma como Edward havia tratado Jack, de como seu filho havia o adorado e pedia para falar com ele sempre que se telefonavam.

E ela ficou ali, pensando, que se Edward podia ser tão bom com o filho dela, ele seria um pai extraordinário.

Se pudesse ser.

E o que mais doía nela, de verdade, era saber que Jacob não se importava com seu próprio filho nem um milímetro do quanto Edward se importava.

"Isso não é justo, meu Deus... Não é."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Meninas, me perdoem pelo atraso.**_

_**Estou em Goiânia, trabalhando, a internet do iPad não pega e eu fiquei incomunicável.**_

_**Estou passando correndo, graças a ajuda de minha beta Vivicki e estou postando.**_

_**Não vai dar para responder reviews e tamém não sei se consigo postar segunda, pois só volto para São Paulo à noite.**_

_**De toda forma, em breve volto.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Até semana que vem.**_


	32. Capítulo 31

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 31<strong>

"Bom dia..." - Bella sorriu ao ver Edward entrando na cozinha.

"Bom dia." - Ele quase não sorriu - "O que você está fazendo?"

"O café da manhã." - Bella deu de ombros - "Como você prefere os ovos?"

"Bella..." - Edward suspirou, passando os dedos por entre o cabelo.

"O que houve?" - Ela o olhou, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Você não precisa fingir que nada aconteceu."

"Edward..." - Dessa vez foi Bella quem suspirou - "Então me diz: o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Você sabe." - Ele desviou o olhar - "Tudo o que eu te contei ontem à noite. Você não precisa fingir que não foi nada. Tudo bem se você precisar de um tempo..."

"Você está brincando, não é? Por que eu precisaria de um tempo?"

"Bells... Eu sei que não é fácil e não adianta você fingir que está tudo bem, porque eu sei que não está."

"Edward..." - Bella suspirou novamente, antes de andar até ele - "Senta aqui. Edward, o que você me disse ontem não muda em nada o nosso relacionamento. E eu não faço ideia do porque você esteja tão preocupado com isso. Você não pode ter filhos, eu sou mãe solteira... Nós temos um passado, e nós sabíamos disso. Isso não é motivo para mudar o que eu sinto por você."

"Eu não quero te perder..." - Ele a olhou, com aquele seu jeito desamparado outra vez, e tudo o que Bella queria era arrancar aquele sentimento do namorado.

"E você não vai. Não por isso." - Bella segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e o encarou - "Eu não sou mais uma adolescente, para ficar aqui te dizendo que nós nunca vamos ter problemas. Mas eu nunca te deixaria por isso. Isso simplesmente não é motivo para uma mulher deixar um homem." - Bella afirmou e Edward franziu as sobrancelhas desviando o olhar - "O que foi?"

"Eu sei que isso é motivo para uma mulher deixar um homem."

"Não, não é!" - Bella afirmou para então, finalmente perceber - "Alguém já te deixou por isso? Edward..." - Ela realmente não precisava que ele respondesse - "Edward, isso foi só uma desculpa. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu tenho certeza que, se essa mulher te amasse, ela não teria te deixado."

"Ela tinha um sonho..."

"E daí? Quantas vezes vocês tentaram? E mesmo que vocês tenham tentado por anos, se ela realmente fazia tanta questão, vocês poderiam ter adotado uma criança."

"Não é tão simples assim."

"Você não escolheu isso. E eu sei que você amaria um filho, independente de como ele chegasse até vocês. Você não pode se culpar assim."

"Você jura mesmo que isso não muda nada para você?"

"Claro que não!" - Bella apoiou sua testa contra a dele - "Você mesmo disse: eu já tenho um filho. E além disso, eu nunca sonhei realmente em ser mãe. Apesar de amar muito o Jack agora que ele existe."

"Se eu pudesse ter um filho, eu adoraria que fosse com você." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella.

"Será? Será que se você pudesse ter um filho, nós dois teríamos nos conhecido?" - Bella se afastou um pouco, sorrindo - "Talvez, se eu não tivesse engravidado, nós também não estaríamos aqui. Será que não é essa nossa história toda torta, que acabou nos juntando?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Quer saber? Tanto faz..." - Bella sorriu antes de beijá-lo - "Agora nós estamos aqui. E só podemos escolher o futuro. Esquece o que passou. Vamos seguir em frente?"

"Hu-hum..." - Edward assentiu - "Me desculpe por ter jogado tudo em cima de você assim, desse jeito."

"Não me pede desculpa por ter sido sincero. Eu prefiro assim. Lembra? Nós combinamos que íamos contar tudo um para o outro."

"É, eu lembro..."

"Então, vamos parar de bobagem?" - Bella o beijou rapidamente - "Me diz: como você quer os ovos?" - Ela sorriu, enquanto se afastava de Edward, voltando para o fogão, tentando brincar e desanuviar o clima meio estranho que havia se formado no ambiente - "Decide logo, porque eu tenho ensaio e você tem que visitar a sua mãe."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Sabe, eu vi uma casa para alugar no seu bairro." - Bella comentou, enquanto dobrava mais uma blusa e a guardava na caixa - "Provavelmente eu não tenha o dinheiro para o aluguel, mas, mesmo assim vou ligar para a corretora e fazer uma visita. Quem sabe eu não consiga um milagre..."

"Você sabe que, se precisar de ajuda..."

"Nem começa. Já disse que não quero. Vou alugar um lugar que possa pagar com o meu dinheiro."

"É, mas, às vezes eles pedem aqueles adiantamentos exorbitantes, ou um fiador..."

"Nada disso. Você não vai se meter nessa história. Se eu precisar de um fiador, posso usar o meu pai."

"Tudo bem. Eu só estava oferecendo..."

"Ai, Edward... Não faz esse biquinho. Eu só acho que não é bom para nenhum de nós dois misturar essas coisas agora. Você já está me oferecendo a sua casa, não precisa se comprometer com isso também."

"Eu só quero ajudar. Sei o quanto você sente falta do Jack."

"Sinto mesmo..." - Bella suspirou só de lembrar-se do sorriso de seu filho - "Mas agora falta pouco. Logo-logo eu vou trazer o meu menininho para perto de mim."

"Bella..."

"Oi?" - Ela mal o olhou, dobrando as roupas e colocando-as na caixa, em um gesto quase automático.

"Como vai ser quando o Jack estiver aqui?"

"Como assim?" - Bella o olhou, sem entender.

"Nós dois... Você sabe."

"Ah... Não sei. Por quê?"

"Eu vou sentir sua falta se você não estiver comigo o tempo todo... Você não vai mais dormir sempre comigo, não é?"

"É... Acho que nós vamos virar dois namorados normais. Todo mundo namora e depois de um tempo mora junto. Nós vamos morar juntos, e depois descobrir como é namorar."

"Vou sentir saudade..."

"Eu também..." - Bella se ajeitou para mais perto dele e o beijou - "Mas todo mundo sobrevive. Nós também vamos conseguir."

"Eu espero que sim. Promete que não vai cansar de mim?"

"Bobo." - Bella riu - "Eu não vou me cansar de você..."

"De vez em quando, você me deixa contratar uma babá para cuidar do Jack, e te levar para jantar fora?"

"Depende..."

"Depende de quê?"

"Pra onde você vai me levar depois do jantar?" - Bella sorriu.

"Lá para casa." - Edward sorriu de volta, antes de beijá-la - "Para o meu quarto, na minha cama... Para matar essa saudade absurda que eu fico de fazer amor com você. De um jeito que eu nunca senti por ninguém."

"Hum... Bom, essas são as últimas caixas. Por que nós não terminamos isso e vamos para a sua casa, matar essa saudade?" - Bella respondeu entre um beijo e outro, que eles trocavam - "Que tal?"

"Eu acho uma ideia maravilhosa. Mais que maravilhosa..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi." - Bella sorriu para Edward, embora estivesse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto alisava a fotografia de sua família que trazia em suas mãos.

"Oi... O que foi?" - Edward veio se sentar ao lado dela.

"Saudade... Sempre saudade."

"Mas agora falta tão pouco, meu amor. Tão pouco." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella e ela sorriu - "O que foi?"

"Você... Do que foi que você me chamou?"

"Não sei. Bella?" - Ele perguntou, meio em dúvida.

"Meu amor..." - Ela repetiu.

"Ah!" - Edward riu, meio sem-graça - "Desculpa, eu nem percebi. Você se importa? Quer dizer, que eu te chame assim... Você se importa?"

"Claro que não. É que eu... Não estava esperando. Você... Você acha mesmo que eu sou?"

"O que?"

"Seu amor."

"Se isso que eu estou sentindo por você não é amor, eu nem sei mais o que esperar. O que eu sinto por você é mais forte que tudo que eu já senti. E eu sei que posso confiar em você. E você não vai me decepcionar, não é?"

"Eu espero que não..." - Bella o olhou bem dentro dos olhos ao responder - "Eu vou fazer tudo o que for possível para nunca te decepcionar."

"Já está bom. Já está ótimo. Porque eu também não sou perfeito. E às vezes vou errar. Mas nunca vai ser de propósito, nem porque não me importo com você."

"Eu sei." - Bella assentiu - "Eu também confio em você."

"Que bom. Fico feliz." - Edward sorriu - "Hey! Tenho uma ideia. Que tal se nós colocarmos sua fotografia em um porta-retratos e ela ficar ali: junto com as fotos da minha família?"

"Ai, Edward... Não sei..."

"Bella, você não precisa mais ficar triste. Agora, quando você olhar para essa foto, é só pensar que está cada vez mais perto. Um dia a menos, até o Jack se mudar para Vegas, para bem pertinho de você."

"Você acha?"

"Hu-hum. Além disso, se você ficar triste, nós podemos guardar. Mas agora essa casa vai ser um pouquinho sua, então é justo que a sua família esteja representada."

"Ah, Edward... Obrigada..." - Bella o abraçou, toda emocionada - "Você me deixou entrar na sua vida e virar tudo de cabeça para baixo, não é?"

"É." - Edward riu - "Já ouviu aquela frase?"

"Que frase?" - Bella se afastou para olhá-lo.

"Que, de repente, entra uma pessoa na sua vida e vira tudo de cabeça para baixo. E é aí que você descobre que de cabeça para baixo é o seu lado certo."

"Ah, é?" - Bella riu.

"É..." - Edward assentiu - "Você é o meu lado certo. Mesmo que seja de cabeça para baixo."

"Uau... Você anda tão romântico."

"Meu pai sempre me ensinou que era assim que uma mulher deveria ser tratada. Durante muito tempo, eu me perdi desse caminho que ele me ensinou, mas eu sempre soube que ele estava certo. Meus pais não podem ter ficado juntos tanto tempo a toa, não é?"

"E eles ainda vão ficar juntos por muito mais tempo." - Bella afirmou, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Edward.

"Está certo." - Ele sorriu com o melhor que pode. Apesar do tratamento de Esme estar saindo até melhor do que o esperado, nenhum deles se sentia totalmente seguro ainda.

Esme havia cortado o cabelo, emagrecido bastante. E embora ela não gostasse de confessar, todos eles sabiam que as reações da quimioterapia não eram nada suaves.

Mas, ao menos, a área afetada pelo linfoma estava diminuindo, e os médicos tinham muita esperança de que, em poucos meses, Esme estivesse totalmente curada.

Se bem que, para a família, a expressão "_poucos meses_", parecia mais "_uma eternidade_".

"Eu vou ver se tenho um porta-retratos para colocar a sua foto." - Edward mudou de assunto, como ele vinha fazendo nos últimos tempos. Não que ele não acreditasse na cura de sua mãe, mas ele não conseguia achar nada de bom em ficar pensando naquilo constantemente.

"Qualquer coisa, eu compro depois."

"Não... Eu acho que tenho um grande lá no escritório. Já volto..."

Edward achou um porta-retratos na última gaveta da mesa de seu escritório particular. Não que ele realmente usasse aquele escritório particular, mas Esme fez questão de decorar o ambiente, então, ele deixou.

"Serviu direitinho." - Ele sorriu para Bella, assim que voltou para sala, e foi colocar o retrato junto aos de sua família, em cima do aparador - "Aqui. Agora tem o Jack com a minha família."

"Obrigada." - Bella sorriu de volta.

"De nada, linda." - Edward voltou a se sentar com Bella, e a beijou - "E o quarto? Terminou de colocar suas roupas no armário?"

"Tudo certo." - Bella assentiu.

"Então vamos comemorar? Uísque, vinho... Champanhe! Eu vou abrir champanhe!"

"Não precisa. Você sabe que não dá para beber. Tenho ensaio amanhã cedo."

"Você... Sempre toda responsável."

"Alguém tem que ser."

"Hum... Tudo bem. Então, nada de beber. Que tal se nós formos comemorar lá na cama? Assim pode?"

"Assim pode." - Bella riu baixinho.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Bella, amor... Acorda, linda."

"Ai, Edward... Ainda é cedo. O meu celular nem despertou."

"Amor, por favor, acorda. Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você..." - Edward pediu baixinho, tentando não assustar sua namorada, mas Bella acabou se levantando em um pulo assim que ele falou.

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua mãe? É o Jack? Onde foi que eu enfiei o celular?"

"Calma! Não é nada disso. E é notícia boa." - Edward sorriu, tentando acalmá-la.

"Ai, Edward... Você quase me mata do coração! O que aconteceu?"

"Quer dizer..." - Edward riu - "Notícia boa, dependendo de quem vê..."

"Para de charada e me fala logo o que aconteceu!"

"A Victória machucou o pé. Parece que escorregou em uma poça à beira da piscina."

"Ai, meu Deus... Não acredito nisso. Machucou muito?"

"Imobilizado. A princípio, por quinze dias..."

"Uau... E você ainda diz que é boa notícia?"

"É boa notícia, dependendo de quem olha. Porque agora a nossa melhor dançarina vai ter que assumir o espetáculo." - Edward sorriu torto.

"Ai, meu Deus... Tinha até me esquecido que a substituta da Victória sou eu."

"Mas é!" - Edward sorriu todo orgulhoso - "Agora anda: levanta logo. Você precisa chegar mais cedo ao ensaio para passar as marcações."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei: sumi!**_

_**Sumi, mas foi por causa justa: o trabalho me sumiu! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bem que eu gostaria de não ter perdido postagem, mas... Não deu. MESMO.**_

_**Estou tentando escrever o mais rápido possível para poder colocar as postagens em dia. Então, nesses próximos dias, será assim: Eu escrevo e posto. Não vai ter dia, porque eu não sei quando vou conseguir terminar os capítulos.**_

_**Eu espero que até sexta-feira que vem (22), eu já tenha conseguido colocar as coisas em dia. Nesse dia, se tudo estivesse certo, eu teria que postar o capítulo 36, então... Acho que é bom eu começar a trabalhar. Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora vou responder suas reviews lindas (desse e do outro capítulo, que eu não consegui responder).**_

_**Aliás, obrigada por suas mais de 500 reviews!**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**Fiquem de olho.**_

_**Eu espero que nos vejamos em breve.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Daia Matos: **__Impossível não amar menino Jack, impossível não amara menino Edward... Bella muito sortuda! E sim, a Tânia teve a cara de pau de usar isso como desculpa para abandonar o Edward. Vê se pode!_

_**Nathy Avelino: **__Eles estão bem empenhados em fazer esse namorico durar._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Menino____Jack todo carente, adorou conhecer um candidato a papai. E o Edward, todo sofridinho... Acho que também gostou de ter um candidato a filho._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Ninguém guarda os meninos da Bella em caixinha nenhuma, hein? Já são dela! Rsrsrs – Agora, sobre os problemas, bem disse a Bella: Será que, sem esses problemas, eles teriam se encontrado?_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Bella quer namorar o Edward, tem que aceitar que ele estará sempre sendo desejado por todo canto! Rsrsrs – E sim, o Edward não compreende como o Jacob pode abandonar algo que ele daria tudo para ter._

_**Yara Bastos: **__Calma, calma! Bella já está quase conseguindo trazer o menino Jack para juntinho dela!_

_**MPR: **__Ok. Então espere! Porque bebê dá muito trabalho, viu? Depois não vai sobrar tempo para ficar no computador lendo fic._

_**Fabii: **__Caaalma! Essas coisas não dá para forçar. Se for para o Edward virar papai do Jack, vai ser com o tempo, bem devagar... E não sofram tanto! Prometo que não estou planejando nenhum mal terrível._

_**Rosana Torres: **__Logo-logo menino Jack vem! Agora falta pouco! – Agora, essa história de desconfiança, DNA, etc... Já aconteceu lá em Segredos. Já aviso que não é nada disso! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__O tratamento não é fácil, mas pelo menos a Esme está reagindo..._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Todo mundo com saudade do Jack. "Saudade, sempre saudade..."_

_**Kathyanne: **__Menina, eu não descansei NADA no feriado. Porque trabalhei demais! Mas agora já passou, já passou... Eu vou conseguir ajeitar tudo._

_**DayDreeamer: **__Crianças, muitas vezes, não compreendem ainda o que é diferente. E como não sabem disfarçar, sempre acabam perguntando o que não deviam..._

_**Deh Cullen: **__Mamã ficou com tanto medo de você roubar o bebê dela, que já está se coçando para leva-lo logo para Vegas. Rsrsrs – E acalme-se. Prometo que a Tânia não foi embora com um bebê Cullen na barriga. Você acha que ela iria abrir mão do dinheiro que podia arrancar com um filho? Jamais!_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Você já chega passando mal, neh? Calma! Ninguém morrendo por aqui! Rrsrs_

_**Uiamara: **__O Jacob... está dançando na Europa. Vivendo a vida dele, sem mulher e sem filho._

_**Adriana: **__Filho não é só o que nasce da gente, neh? O Edward ainda tem umas opções..._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__"Bella aparece barrigudinha". Vocês querem deixar a Bella louca, neh? Se ela engravidasse, entraria em surto, com certeza! Rsrsrs_


	33. Capítulo 32

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 32<strong>

Bella ficou tão nervosa, que nem parecia que ela já havia dançado antes. Aliás, ela já estava achando que nem quando ela estreou, naquele sarau do fim de ano, com cinco meses de aula de balé, ela havia ficado tão nervosa.

E, naquele tempo, ela era uma menininha que nem sabia que sua dança podia destruir um espetáculo inteiro.

E devia ser exatamente por isso que ela estava tão nervosa.

"Desse jeito você vai ficar sem dedo."

"Oi?"

"Seu dedo." - Edward indicou - "Do jeito que você está roendo essa unha, vai acabar ficando sem dedo."

"Ah..." - Bella olhou para a própria unha.

"Linda, porque é que você está tão nervosa? Todo mundo sabe que você é uma bailarina maravilhosa."

"Isso aí é o que todo mundo diz, mas agora eu vou ter que provar, não é? E se eu não conseguir?"

"Ah, para com isso." - Edward riu - "Vou te deixar no teatro, antes de ir ao hospital, visitar a minha mãe. Espero que a Alice esteja lá. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar saber que você vai estrear como protagonista. Tudo bem se eu marcar de jantarmos com ela depois do seu primeiro show?"

"Não sei se vou conseguir comer."

"Ai, Bella!" - Edward riu - "Tudo bem, você toma só um drinque."

Edward a deixou no teatro e Bella seguiu direto para o ensaio. Ela até queria partilhar com alguém tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas estava sem coragem de ligar para Forks só para contar sobre aquilo.

"E... Frente!" - A coreógrafa marcava os tempos da música com suas palmas enquanto o grupo marcava a parte final - "Cinco, seis, sete, oito! Isso!" - Ela mesma finalizou tudo com um aplauso solitário.

Jéssica e Lauren haviam se tornado amigas. Ou talvez, a melhor descrição seria a de que elas haviam descoberto uma inimiga em comum e se tornado aliadas. Sempre que as duas encontravam uma chance para alfinetar Bella, elas não a perdiam.

E hoje parecia o dia perfeito.

Bella estava nervosa. E achando difícil se concentrar totalmente nas posições. Apesar de saber cada uma delas de cor, ela achava que iria precisar de um tempinho para se adaptar à sua nova realidade. E responsabilidade.

"Ainda bem que os críticos já vieram, não é? Troca de protagonista é sempre horrível para um show estabelecido." - Jéssica comentou, perto o suficiente para que Bella pudesse escutar. Ela e Lauren pareciam duas adolescentes implicando com uma colega de classe.

Lauren não falava nada. Apenas ria. Era como se Jéssica fosse a chefe, e Lauren, nada além de sua comparsa.

"Dizem muita coisa, você sabe... Mas a verdade é que, se substituta fosse boa, não seria substituta. Teria papel."

"Todo mundo saindo do palco!" – A coreógrafa dispersou as dançarinas – "Isabella, eu quero falar com você."

"Oi..."

"Querida, como você está lidando com o fato de assumir o lugar da Victória?"

"Bem mal..." – Bella confessou em um suspiro. Ela até poderia negar, mas... Se alguém tivesse algo a dizer ou fazer que fosse ajuda-la, ela queria saber, então...

"Eu percebi." – A coreógrafa riu um pouquinho – "Você parecia tão dispersa durante o ensaio. E eu sei que você não é assim. Você sabe a coreografia. Só não pode deixar o nervosismo te dominar."

"Eu sei, mas... É muita responsabilidade. A verdade é que agora, eu estou carregando todo mundo nas minhas costas. Se eu errar, vai todo mundo comigo."

"E se você acertar, vai todo mundo com você."

"É que errar é bem mais fácil..."

"Isabella, quanto tempo faz que você dança?"

"Desde que eu era uma menina. Do tamanho do meu filho..."

"E quantas vezes você errou?"

"Algumas."

"E quantas vezes você acertou?"

"Algumas."

"Não. Você acertou quase todas. A maioria, com certeza. Se você não fosse capaz, você não estaria aqui. E todo mundo nessa companhia acredita muito no seu trabalho."

"Menos Jéssica e Lauren..."

"E porque a opinião delas te importa? Quer saber? Elas também sabem da sua capacidade. Isso tudo é inveja. Porque elas sabem que jamais serão capazes de realizar nesse palco o que você realiza."

"Mas elas estão certas: eu sou apenas a substituta. A sombra da melhor dançarina. A sombra da Victória."

"Você só não é a protagonista desde o primeiro dia, porque James é frouxo demais para dizer à mulher dele que ela não é a maior estrela do mundo. Quer saber um segredo? Ele ficou muito animado em saber que você vai assumir o espetáculo. Já está até pensando em convidar os críticos outra vez."

"Mas... Ninguém convida a crítica para ver troca de protagonista."

"Mas todo mundo convida a crítica quando quer lançar uma estrela!" – A coreógrafa sorriu – "Eu não quero te deixar mais nervosa. Eu só quero que você saiba que nós confiamos em você e temos certeza que nosso espetáculo não vai perder nada em qualidade com você no comando. Aliás... pelo contrário. Eu mesma apostaria todas as minhas fichas que você vai ser um sucesso!"

"E se eu não for?"

"Eu já te disse isso e não vou ficar aqui repetindo até que seu ego esteja inchado demais: você é das melhores. Seu corpo é capaz de realizar cada um dos gestos coreografados com perfeição. Agora só te falta dominar a mente. E eu sei que você foi treinada para isso. Não deixe que o seu nervosismo ganhe dos anos de treino, está bem?"

"Vou tentar."

"Não. Você vai fazer. Pense em todo mundo que contribuiu para sua formação. Esse é o momento de você mostrar que o apoio deles não foi em vão."

"Está certo." – Bella assentiu.

"E também é a hora de esfregar na cara de garotas como Jéssica Stanley e Lauren Mallory que você merece esse lugar. Você não vai dar a elas o prazer de falarem que você só está aqui por causa do Edward, não é?"

"Não!"

"E você também não vai querer prejudicar a empresa do seu namorado, não é?"

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Muito bem. Já te dei todos os motivos, e sei que você é mais que capaz. James só está esperando sua primeira noite para decidir que rumo vamos tomar. Lembre-se: seu nervosismo momentâneo não pode vencer seus anos de treino."

"Sim, senhora."

"Agora, vá almoçar. Em uma hora eu quero você aqui. Fazendo aquilo que você fazia quando estava ensaiando como substituta: dançando com o seu melhor."

"Está bem."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Aaah!" – Ângela gritou, enquanto corria na direção de Bella, e se jogava em um abraço – "Meus parabéns! Meus parabéns!"

"Ângela, para com isso." - Bella ficou sem graça com a reação da amiga.

"Nós temos que comemorar, Bella! Você, no papel principal! Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar!"

"Para, Ang. É muito feio comemorar porque uma pessoa se machucou, sabia?"

"Mas eu não estou comemorando o pé imóvel de Victória. Eu estou comemorando que temos você para assumir o papel, agora que, infelizmente, nossa protagonista original se lesionou."

"Sei..."

"Ah, esquece isso!" - Ângela saltitou - "Eu cheguei atrasada e nem sabia do que estava acontecendo, mas fiquei tão orgulhosa quando te vi lá na frente! Agora o seu filho vai poder vir para Vegas ainda mais rápido, não é?"

"É... Acredita que eu nem tinha me dado conta disso? Fiquei tão nervosa que até esqueci esse detalhe..."

"Ficou nervosa por quê? Ih, Isabella... Era só o que me faltava! Você passava o show inteiro marcando a coreografia, falando dos erros da Victória... Agora é sua hora, amiga! Hora de mostrar tudo o que você sabe!"

"Eu já sei. A coreógrafa conversou comigo."

"E, se você ficar nervosa, eu tenho uma dica infalível."

"Ah, é?" - Bella riu - "E qual é a dica?"

"Pensa no seu filho." - Ângela deu de ombros - "Lembra que, se você for muito bem, e nós lotarmos a plateia, vamos ter um prêmio no salário, e você vai trazer o Jack ainda mais rápido. Que tal?"

"Parece ótimo." - Bella sorriu ao imaginar seu Jack, cada vez mais perto dela.

"Você já almoçou?"

"Ainda não."

"O Edward está aí?"

"Foi visitar a mãe dele."

"Ah, é... A mãe dele. Como ela está?"

"Ai, Ang... É uma guerra diária. O tratamento está dando resultado, e os médicos parecem estar otimistas, mas não dá para ficar totalmente tranquilo, não é? O Edward tem tentado ser muito forte, e está se ocupando, pensando em outras coisas... Mas eu acho que só vamos ficar tranquilos mesmo, quando os médicos disserem que ela está curada e a mandarem de volta para casa."

"Imagino..." - Ângela suspirou - "Mas, pelo menos, o tratamento está dando resultado. Já é uma grande coisa, não é?"

"É o que temos que acreditar. Para não acabar ficando loucos..."

"É... Bom, quer comer uma salada aí na frente? Não é lá essas coisas, mas não temos muito tempo."

"Tudo bem. Eu também não vou conseguir comer muito mesmo... E também tenho que estar leve para os ensaios da tarde."

"É isso aí, protagonista." - Ângela provocou, com um sorrisinho.

"Você sabe que, na verdade, eu continuo sendo uma substituta, não é? Assim que a Victória estiver recuperada, eu volto para o meu lugar."

"Veremos..."

"Ângela..."

"O que? Só estou dizendo. Quem sabe para onde anda o futuro?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi. Onde você está?" - Bella ligou para Edward quando seus ensaios terminaram e ele ainda não havia aparecido no teatro.

"Oi, linda... Achei que seu ensaio fosse demorar. Estava tomando café da tarde com as minhas irmãs, mas já estou indo te buscar."

"Ah... Então deixa. Eu pego um táxi."

"Não, Bella. Já estou chegando. Me espera um pouquinho, eu já vou chegar."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Está tudo bem? Você está com a voz tão manhosa... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"O ensaio foi puxado. Estou cansada. Só isso."

"Está bem." - Edward sorriu, como se Bella pudesse vê-lo - "Descansa um pouquinho. Eu já estou chegando."

"Está bem." - Bella assentiu - "Não demora?"

"Prometo que não."

Bella desligou o telefone e se esticou no sofá de seu camarim, gemendo baixinho com a dor nos músculos, causada pelo dia de ensaios. Ela mal encostou, e já estava caindo no sono. E só acordou quando sentiu alguém se deitando com ela.

"Hum..." - Ela reclamou, enquanto sentia um braço se ajeitar junto à sua cintura.

"Sou eu, linda." - Edward cochichou - "Está cansada?"

"Hu-hum..."

"Descansa, então."

"Aqui? Não... Vamos para casa." - Bella resmungou, mas se ajeitou mais um pouco contra Edward mesmo assim.

"Já vamos..."

"Está cansado também?"

"Um pouco."

"Como foi o seu dia?"

"Até que foi bem. Minha mãe estava bem, passei à tarde com as minhas irmãs, estou deitado com você... E o seu dia? Foi bom?"

"Foi corrido, mas foi bom. Deu um medo no começo, mas agora acho que estou conseguindo me adaptar."

"Vai dar tudo certo. Você é ótima." - Edward depositou um beijo rápido no rosto de Bella e os dois deixaram o silêncio se instalar por um instante. Um calmo e quieto momento, como os dois bem estavam precisando.

"Vamos para casa?" - Bella chamou baixinho.

"Vamos. Daqui a pouquinho..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bom dia, meninas.**_

_**Me respondam uma pergunta: porque tanto sono na segunda-feira de manhã?**_

_**Aff... Estou com muito sono!**_

_**Bom, sobre o capítulo... Até que foi calmo, não é?**_

_**Apesar de Chatéssica e sua fiel escudeira Lauren, as coisas estão caminhando bem. Rumo à vinda de menino Jack para Las Vegas!**_

_**Eu juro para vocês que estou tentando escrever depressa e, graças a Deus, já tenho mais um capítulo com a dona beta Vivicki. Ou seja: amanhã tem postagem!**_

_**Sendo assim, nos vemos amanhã.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Isa Stream: **__Docinho do céu! Foi uma correria! Mas agora estou tentando por tudo nos eixos. Achei que a greve era dos professores... O que o restaurante tem com isso?_

_Agora, quanto à história, ainda bem que a Bella não tem essa sua loucura por bebês, e está levando numa boa essa confissão do menino Edward._

_**Belle: **__Oun... Obrigada. Esses dias até eu estou ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos! Quero terminar todos eles logo! Odeio estar atrasada!_

_**Uiamara: **__Vocês querem saber muitas coisas... Mas tem que esperar! Se eu te contar tudo, acabou a fanfic! Rsrsrs_

_**Nathy Avelino: **__Bom, vamos ver se eles vão conseguir ser uma família feliz. É fácil falar, mas nem sempre é tão fácil a aceitação/adaptação dessa gente toda diferente tentando se juntar._

_**Rosana Torres: **__Bella toda tensa com o pezinho lesionado de Victória. Veremos se o nervosismo momentâneo dominará os anos de treino._

_**Acyd Chan: **__A Victória NÃO dançou. Porque está de molho! (Que trocadilho péssimo. Desculpa. Rsrsrs)_

_**Kathyanne: **__Ah, tadinho do Edward... Ele merecia uma namorada compreensiva com a dorzinha dele._

_**DayDreeamer: **__É, eu acho que esses dias os capítulos estão bem românticos. Acho que é porque estou cansada e de TPM, então estou mais "melosa". Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia-pt: **__Não é desespero, não. É que eu gosto de manter o ritmo de postagem da fic certinho. Para mim é bom, e para quem lê também. Se largar muito, daqui a pouco desisto e é muito desagradável largar as coisas pelo meio._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Amanhã vem a (re) estreia da Bellinha. Cruzem os dedinhos. Rsrsrs_

_**Adriana: **__Caaalma. A Esme ainda está se tratando. Ninguém fica bom assim, de "um capítulo para o outro". Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Em algum momento a Bella tinha que ser madura. Quer dizer, com o Edward. Porque, com o Jack, até que ela é bem madura, neh?_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Ain, eu não descansei muito esse fim de semana, não. Mas, já deu para escrever alguma coisa._

_**MPR: **__Amanhã, amanhã! Ou a Bella brilha muito, ou destrói o mundo! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Ah, a dupla dinâmica "dançarinas da inveja" já estão colocando as garrinha de fora._

_**Daia Matos: **__Ah, todo mundo quer alguém que vire tudo do avesso, mas deixe tudo direito..._


	34. Capítulo 33

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 33**

_**Bom Dia, anjo**_  
><em><strong>Jair Oliveira<strong>_

_[LINK: youtube watch? v= 0UE54nPDlZk& feature= related]_

_Em lençóis brancos você dorme_  
><em>E eu, em meu canto, te admiro<em>  
><em>Em teu descanso, você brilha<em>  
><em>Em seus encantos, meus suspiros<em>  
><em>Não acorde ainda, seja meu anjo<em>  
><em>Guarde minha vida embaixo<em>  
><em>De teus lençóis brancos<em>  
><em>Sonhe melodias e acorde cantando<em>  
><em>Deixe que o dia siga teus planos<em>  
><em>Os teus planos.<em>

_Quando acordar: bom dia_  
><em>A madrugada vem te olhar, tranquila<em>  
><em>E vai avisar o dia<em>  
><em>Que pode te acordar<em>  
><em>Bom dia, anjo.<em>

"Bom dia..." - Edward sussurrou contra o pescoço de Bella.

"Hum..." - Ela resmungou, mas sorriu, com seu rosto escondido no travesseiro.

"Hora de acordar, minha estrela."

Bella girou para olhar o namorado, mas se surpreendeu com a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"Uau... O que é isso?"

"Café da manhã. Hoje eu vou tirar o dia para mimar a minha estrela. Quero que você fique bem calma e descansada."

"Oun... Obrigada. Você é uma graça de namorado, sabia?"

"Estou me esforçando..." - Edward sorriu - "Mas se eu escorregar, você me avisa."

"Hum... Duvido que você escorregue."

"O que você quer tomar? Tem suco, tem café e tem leite."

"Café primeiro."

"Ok. Um café para a bela dama da mesa um." - Ele brincou, enquanto servia o café em uma xícara branca.

"Mesa um, é? E por um acaso, você vai servir café em outras mesas?" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Não..." - Edward a beijou devagar - "Só na sua. Minha linda."

"Acho bom!" - Bella resmungou, enquanto eles trocavam outros beijos - "Acho muito bom."

"E como é que você está?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto passava a xícara para sua namorada - "Preparada para a sua estreia como protagonista?"

"Preparada. Nervosa, mas preparada."

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai estar absolutamente impecável!"

"Obrigada pela confiança." - Bella sorriu antes de tomar um gole de seu café.

"Ah, eu já confirmei o jantar com a Alice, hein? E hoje eu vou estar sentado na primeira fila. Quero ser o primeiro a te aplaudir de pé!"

"Só vai faltar o meu filho..."

"Quando ele estiver aqui, eu vou levá-lo para te assistir. Aposto que ele vai ficar todo orgulhoso da _mamã _dele, dançando, linda... Você é muito linda." - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella, bem devagar - "Às vezes, parece até que é de mentira."

"Até parece!" - Bella riu - "Mas às vezes parece que a minha vida é de mentira. Ainda mais quando eu recebo café na cama, ganho dia de menina mimada... Não estou acostumada com essas coisas..."

"Ganha flores..."

"Eu não ganhei flores."

"Como não? E o que você pensa que é aquilo ali?"

"O que?" - Bella procurou em volta, e suspirou com um sorriso, assim que encontrou o vaso com flores adornando a mesa de cabeceira que ficava do outro lado da cama - "Edward... São lindas!" - Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo - "Assim você vai me deixar mal acostumada."

"Relaxa. Você vai me dar muito dinheiro. Eu posso gastar um pouco com você."

"Bobo!" - Bella riu.

"Você gostou? Eu não sabia quais eram as suas preferidas..."

"As que você me der..." - Bella sorriu antes de beijá-lo outra vez - "O que você me der, eu sempre vou amar."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Licença..." - Ângela apareceu na fresta da porta do camarim de Bella.

"Oi, Ângela. Entra!" - Bella sorriu - "Que bom que você apareceu. Acho que vou precisar de ajuda para fechar a malha nova."

"Ué, achei que você tivesse uma camareira."

"Ai, Ângela... Até parece. Você acha que iam manter uma mulher, sendo paga, só para fechar uma malha?"

"Mas todo mundo sabe que a Victória exigia! E, pelo que dizem, ela não fechava só a malha, não. Era tipo uma babá! Isso sim!"

"Deus me livre! Não quero babá. Acho que você mesma pode me ajudar, não é?"

"Posso." - Ângela sorriu - "Mas, na verdade, passei para ver como você está. Tudo certo?"

"Tudo certo..." - Bella puxou o ar antes de responder - "Estou um pouquinho nervosa, mas não vou deixar nada atrapalhar a minha estreia. Como você mesma me ensinou: hoje eu vou pensar no Jack. E, pelo meu filho, eu vou fazer tudo certo."

"É isso aí! Gostei de ver! Agora vai colocar logo a sua malha, porque eu também preciso terminar de me arrumar. E depois, eu não quero levar bronca porque me atrasei arrumando você."

Felizmente, ninguém atrasou. Na hora certa, todas as dançarinas estavam prontas, esperando para entrar em cena. A casa estava cheia, mas Bella sabia que aqueles ingressos, haviam sido vendidos antes mesmo que Victória tivesse sido afastada.

E isso, para ela, era um compromisso a mais. Ela sabia que precisava conquistar também aquelas pessoas que não haviam escolhido vê-la dançar.

"Você está pronta?" - A coreógrafa perguntou baixinho, ao se aproximar de Bella.

"Estou."

"Ótimo. Você é capaz. Vá lá e faça!"

"Eu vou!" - Bella assentiu. "Pelo meu filho...", ela completou mentalmente.

Assim que pisou no palco, Bella não pensou em mais nada, a não ser na coreografia e em como executar cada um dos passos com o máximo de perfeição. Ela só se lembrou de olhar para a primeira fila, procurando por Edward, quando estava fazendo a entrada final, com todas as garotas.

E ele estava lá. Aplaudindo de pé, como havia prometido.

"Aaah!" - Ângela agarrou Bella assim que elas se viram fora de cena - "Você foi maravilhosa! Nós somos um sucesso ainda maior do que já éramos!"

"Você acha mesmo, Ang?"

"Você está brincando? Eles estavam em pé! E nós nunca fomos tão aplaudidas como hoje!"

"Eu também acho!" - A coreógrafa se aproximou com um enorme sorriso pregado ao rosto - "Tenho certeza que James já deve estar contatando os críticos. E eles não vão se arrepender de conhecer você, _ballerina_!"

Edward também surgiu nos bastidores em um instante. Bella ainda nem havia conseguido ir para o seu camarim, e ele já estava lá, a abraçando apertado, cheio de orgulho.

"Você foi incrível! Como seu namorado, eu preciso te dizer: meus parabéns! Você foi maravilhosa! Eu estou tão orgulhoso... Você nem faz ideia! Agora, como dono, eu preciso te dizer: obrigado. Você vai colocar o nome da companhia em um lugar em que ele nunca esteve antes."

"Não crie expectativas demais. Você sabe que os críticos são imprevisíveis..." - Bella tentou ponderar.

"Só se eles forem loucos para não ficarem apaixonados por você!" - Edward sorriu torto - "Minha estrela. Minha linda!" - Ele a beijou, sem receio, até que ambos estivessem sem fôlego - "Acho que estou me arrependendo de ter marcado com a Alice..."

"Edward..." - Bella riu baixinho - "Aliás, acho que é melhor você me ajudar com a malha. É chato deixar a sua irmã esperando."

"Você quer que eu tire a sua roupa, e, de alguma forma, na sua mente, isso fará com que eu me apresse?"

"Edward!" - Bella riu - "Não. Não precisa tirar a minha roupa. É só abrir a malha e depois ir lá fora, esperar com a sua irmã."

"Que chato..."

"Deixa de ser bobo!" - Bella riu outra vez.

Apesar das reclamações de Edward, eles logo estavam saindo do teatro com Alice e Jasper. Todo mundo queria dar um abraço em Bella, mas ninguém a segurou realmente.

"Você estava incrível, cunhadinha! É triste dizer isso, mas... Eu acho que a lesão de Victória foi uma benção."

"Alice!" - Jasper bronqueou - "Isso lá é coisa que se diga?"

"Eles sabem que só estou dizendo da boca para fora, amorzinho. É que a Bella foi realmente fantástica! Você não achou?"

"Você foi muito bem, Isabella." - Jasper assentiu, se divertindo em ver que Bella ainda não ficava totalmente à vontade diante dele. Ela até estava tentando, mas era Jasper Whitlock! E Bella ainda não havia conseguido se esquecer disso.

"Obrigada..." - Ela sorriu, timidamente.

"Mamãe vai ficar super feliz em vê-la como protagonista!" - Alice sorriu.

"Ah... Eu não sei... me desculpe, mas... É que, um pé lesionado é coisa fácil. Em menos de um mês a Victória volta e, eu não sei se a mãe de vocês já vai... Poder vir ao teatro..."

"Mamãe vai ficar boa antes do que todo mundo espera. E, se você quer saber, depois do que eu vi hoje, eu duvido que Victória volte. Duvido!"

"Eu também." - Edward assentiu com um sorriso - "James não a ama tanto assim, a ponto de prejudicar a empresa, apenas para não ver Victória tendo um ataque."

"Ouviu, cunhadinha? Eu estou te dizendo!"

"É, mas não tem nada garantido de que eu não prejudique a empresa também."

"Ah, entendi: você não gosta de contar com os ovos na galinha." - Jasper ponderou - "Ela está certa, Alice. Apenas sendo cautelosa."

"Mas o que é isso, meu amor? A Bella não tem nada com que se preocupar. Esses ovos já estão mais do que certos!" - Alice afirmou, cheia de convicção - "Até parece que você não estava vendo o mesmo espetáculo que eu!"

O jantar foi ótimo.

Bella até que estava gostando dessa história de conhecer a família do namorado. Fazia muito tempo que ela não fazia isso e, para falar a verdade, ela nunca havia sido tão bem tratada quanto estava sendo agora, pela família Cullen.

Ela também estava feliz em ver Edward se aproximando de sua família. Mesmo com a distância física, Jack, Renée, e até mesmo Charlie, estavam se acostumando ao fato de que Edward agora fazia parte dos planos.

A semana seguinte também foi muito bem.

Contra todos os medos de Bella, as apresentações estavam a cada dia mais cheias. Os críticos que James havia chamado, estavam dando ótimas notas sobre a nova protagonista, e os ingressos para as próximas semanas apresentavam um crescimento nas vendas mais que considerável.

Era impossível não notar a progressão repentina. E todas as bailarinas estavam felizes com as premiações que estavam sendo alcançadas.

Não que isso impedisse a petulância irritante de Jéssica Stanley. Mas ela já não tinha tanto com que provocar seu alvo favorito.

Bella estava radiante. Se sentindo incrível ao realizar seu trabalho e ver um resultado tão bom em tão pouco tempo. E feliz, porque agora, as chances de trazer Jack para Las Vegas estavam cada vez maiores e mais certas.

"Liguei para a corretora." - Bella contou, enquanto ela e Edward voltavam para casa, após a última apresentação da semana - "Aquela casa que eu comentei... Ainda está vaga."

"Aquela que fica perto do meu apartamento?"

"É... Eu marquei uma visita. Você pode ir comigo?"

"Claro." - Edward assentiu com um sorriso.

"Eu acho que esse mês vai dar para guardar um bom dinheiro. Aí, quero aproveitar, já começar a me programar direitinho. Até porque o Jack tem a escola. Eu sei que é só pré-escola, mas eu não queria arrancá-lo da rotina dele assim, de um dia para o outro."

"Está certo. Mas nós podemos arrumar uma ótima escola para ele, aqui em Vegas."

"Obrigada." - Bella sorriu ao ouvir Edward dizendo "nós". Ela adorava a forma como ele sempre se incluía em tudo. Mesmo quando os assuntos não eram absolutamente de responsabilidade dele.

"De nada, linda. Você merece. E você sabe que a _Hunters_ tem essa política de premiar funcionárias exemplares. E você é a responsável por nosso maior lucro dos últimos tempos." - Edward sorriu, provocando Bella com a brincadeira - "Aliás, eu acho que você é a responsável por nosso maior lucro. Desde sempre!"

"Ah, então quer dizer que você só está premiando sua funcionária?"

"Premiando, só a funcionária. Mas, o cuidado é para a minha namorada." - Edward a beijou assim que eles estacionaram - "Vamos subir?

"Hu-hum." - Bella assentiu - "Nem acredito que amanhã só tenho ensaio na parte da tarde. Estou tão cansada..."

"Imagino." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Mas, quer saber? Está valendo a pena te deixar ensaiando o dia todo: você está deliciosa naquele palco."

"Edward..." - Bella riu baixinho, corando - "Para..."

"Você fica tão bonitinha com vergonha." - Edward se aproximou para beijá-la outra vez, e dessa vez, eles deixaram que o beijo fosse se aprofundando.

"Hum..." - Os dois acabaram reclamando quando o beijo finalmente se quebrou.

"Hum... Que gostoso..." - Edward depositou outro beijo nos lábios de Bella - "Hoje o dia foi tão corrido que eu acho que nem deu tempo de nos beijarmos assim, não é?"

"É? Vamos subir, então? Eu posso te beijar mais um pouco, lá em cima..." - Bella provocou.

"Achei que você estivesse cansada..." - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, fingindo confusão.

"Nem tão cansada assim."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**As coisas estão indo bem. Fiquem calmas.**_

_**Eu ainda não consegui terminar outro capítulo, mas ainda há chances de que eu consiga postar amanhã, então... fiquem de olho.**_

_**Se quiserem me seguir no Twitter, vocês já sabem: é bah_kika.**_

_**Eu tive que trancar os tweets, mas é só adicionar, que eu aceito vocês.**_

_**Assim que posto, sempre aviso por lá.**_

_**Agora vou ali responder as reviews, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até mais.**_

_**Na Cullen: **__Estava de TPM, carente, chorona... Aí os capítulos ficam assim. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Ainda bem que a (re)estreia foi um sucesso. A Bella ficou bem mais confiante._

_**Sofia – pt: **__Agora a Bella está por cima da situação. Pegando o Edward, protagonista, toda confiante. Chatéssica perdeu até a graça! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Bella, marca logo com a corretora! Antes que Dona Débora roube o menino Jack!_

_**Adriana: **__Menina, ontem eu estava derretendo de sono! E hoje também! Rsrsrs – Acho que ando muito cansada._

_**Belle: **__É, eu não gosto de ser abandona. Por isso odeio abandonar. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Mas a Bella pensa no Jack que é para ter forças para ensaiar. E depois, ela ainda tem os braços do Edward, para descansar. *suspira_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Aproveita o capítulo de hoje. E torce muuuito pelo de amanhã._

_**Fabii: **__Nossa! Resgatou até o Bob! Rsrsrs – Ain, me deu saudades da Nenée aprendendo a falar, o Boób andando, e a Anne nascendo, toda princesa... *saudade_

_**Kathyanne: **__Quem não quer um Edward? QUEM?_


	35. Capítulo 34

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 34**

Edward e Bella estavam se dando bem. Eles gostavam um do outro, gostavam de estar juntos, se davam bem na cama...

Mesmo assim, eles não podiam negar: às vezes era difícil para os dois.

Algumas vezes, Edward achava até bonitinho o jeito meio inseguro de Bella. Algumas vezes, ele ficava um pouco bravo em vê-la sendo tão boba com as coisas, e tendo uma auto imagem tão fora de foco.

Bella, pelo contrário, adorava o jeito todo seguro de Edward. Mas também ficava querendo pegá-lo no colo quando o via triste, ou chateado.

O que a deixava, talvez mais insegura do que ela já era normalmente, era aquele jeito que Edward tinha de se fechar de repente. Ele nem percebia que tinha feito, mas Bella sempre ficava achando que havia feito algo de errado.

A verdade é que Edward ainda não havia se acostumado totalmente a dividir sua vida com alguém. E algumas vezes, quando a coisa apertava, ele acabava se fechando. Não era por mal. E a verdade é que, muitas vezes, ele realmente nem notava. Talvez, fosse até por querer proteger quem estava à sua volta.

E Bella ficava ali: sem saber se forçava uma conversa, se deixava ele tomar um banho demorado, ou ficar até mais tarde no escritório... Se fosse antes, talvez ela fosse passar a noite em sua própria casa. Mas agora, ela não tinha mais essa opção.

Aliás, por falar em casa, eles já haviam ido visitar aquela casa em que Bella estava de olho. E não havia dado certo.

O aluguel era alto sim, mas esse nem havia sido o principal problema. O problema é que a casa, com certeza, não havia sido projetada para abrigar uma criança.

Havia uma piscina enorme no quintal e nada que pudesse impedir a chegada de Jack até ela. Mesmo se eles estivessem dentro da casa, ele poderia alcançá-la em um piscar de olhos.

E a sacada no segundo andar? O vão entre as barras era tão grande, que Jack poderia passar entre elas! Como Bella dormiria tranquila sabendo que seu filho poderia pular da sacada do próprio quarto, e cair no jardim do andar de baixo?

Não. Definitivamente a casa não havia sido projetada para receber uma criança. E Bella preferiu procurar algo que fosse mais apropriado. Uma casa que não colocasse Jack em perigo o tempo todo.

Quanto ao espetáculo, Bella estava cada vez mais calma. Victória até havia tentado voltar depois de quinze dias, mas o pé doía demais e ela teve que aceitar que não seria possível.

O médico a mandou para a fisioterapia e eles estavam acompanhando com exames semanais. Mas agora o prazo para a recuperação da dançarina era bem mais extenso, e o médico não acreditava que Victória pudesse voltar a dançar em menos de três meses.

Ela ficou brava, tentou argumentar, mas o médico estava certo: dançar, no nível em que elas precisavam dançar, exigia um condicionamento perfeito. E era impossível de ser feito com um pé lesionado.

Sendo assim, quer Victória gostasse ou não, ela estava afastada até que seu pé estivesse totalmente recuperado. E, sendo assim, quer Jéssica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, ou qualquer outra dançarina invejosa, gostasse ou não, era Bella quem iria dançar nesse período.

E ela estava fazendo sucesso. Até já estava dando algumas entrevistas!

Bella não gostava muito, é verdade. E ficava morrendo de vergonha. Mas ela tinha um contrato com a companhia, e sabia que as entrevistas eram uma ótima forma de divulgar o espetáculo. Então, Bella respirava fundo, e se preparava para responder aquela meia dúzia de perguntas.

E até que nem era tão difícil - quando eles perguntavam sobre a dança. Difícil mesmo, era quando eles começavam a perguntar sobre o relacionamento entre ela e Edward Cullen.

Na primeira vez em que perguntaram, Bella nem sabia o que fazer. Por sorte, ela não estava sozinha. Uma produtora que trabalhava na _Hunters_ havia ido até o teatro, exatamente para acompanhar a entrevista, e cortou o assunto, assim que ele foi levantado.

"Oi." - Edward parecia um pouco cansado ao tentar sorrir.

"Oi." - Bella sorriu de volta. Edward, como sempre, havia ido visitar Esme. O tratamento dela vinha correndo conforme o esperado pelos médicos, mas isso não significava que não fosse aquele mesmo tratamento agressivo, que a debilitava tanto.

"Como foi a entrevista?" - Ele perguntou, antes de cumprimentá-la com um beijo quase automático.

"Foi bem. Esse nem perguntou sobre você." - Bella tentou brincar.

"Poxa... Ninguém mais liga para mim." - Edward respondeu, mas sua voz parecia sem nenhuma entonação - "E o ensaio? Foi bem?"

"Cansativo." - Bella confessou - "Ah! Hoje eu fiz aquele exame que a coreógrafa pediu."

"Ah, é mesmo. Havia me esquecido. O que a médica disse?"

"Que eu estou desgastada fisicamente." - Bella riu sem humor - "Incrível conclusão, não é? Mas, sério: é uma coisa tão moderna! Ela sabe até quanta água tem no meu corpo, quais vitaminas preciso... Vou ter que fazer um acompanhamento." - Bella fez uma careta - "Como se eu não tivesse mais nada para fazer."

"Mas é pelo seu bem. Você sabe que precisa cuidar da saúde."

"É, eu sei..." - Bella suspirou - "É que eu realmente ando bem cansada. E pensar em incluir algo na rotina, parece uma loucura. Mas... Quem sabe? Eu espero que ela me dê umas cápsulas milagrosas, que me deixem cheia de disposição." - Bella riu sem humor e Edward a acompanhou.

"Vamos para casa? Ou você quer comer alguma coisa antes?"

"Hum... Acho que prefiro ir direto para casa. Você está com muita fome?"

"Não." - Edward respondeu com um biquinho.

"Que tal uma sopa, banho e cama?"

"Proposta tentadora." - Edward depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella - "Vamos embora?"

"Hu-hum."

Bella logo percebeu que algo estava errado. Edward, que normalmente era especialmente falante enquanto dirigia, estava calado. Ela tentou puxar um assunto ou outro, mas ele simplesmente não parecia animado em falar sobre nada.

"A sopa está boa?" - Ela tentou insistir em puxar um assunto.

"Hu-hum."

"Edward... Está tudo bem?"

"Está. Por que?"

"Você está tão calado hoje."

"Ah... Acho que também estou cansado..." - Ele tentou sorrir.

"Está bem." - Bella mordeu o lábio. Se ele não queria falar, ela não ia mais insistir - "Vou tomar banho."

"Ah... Eu queria ligar para o meu pai. Depois também vou tomar um banho."

"Certo..." - Bella tirou os pratos da mesa e levou até a cozinha. Foi direto para o banho e tentou não demorar. Ela estava torcendo para Edward não vir para o quarto antes dela estar deitada - dormindo, de preferência. Ela detestava quando ele estava assim: calado, distante... Nessas horas, Bella tinha vontade de comprar uma passagem e ir passar a noite em Forks.

"Forks..." - Ela suspirou com um sorriso. E decidiu que ligaria para Jack antes de dormir.

Bella ainda estava ao telefone, escutando sobre o dia de seu filho na escola, quando Edward entrou no quarto e foi direto para o banho. Ela sabia que ele iria demorar, mas mesmo assim, tratou de desligar logo, e se ajeitar para dormir.

"Mas, mamã... Eu nem falei com o Edward." - Jack reclamou quando ela disse que precisava desligar.

"Hoje não, filho. Ele está tomando banho. Amanhã a mamãe liga outra vez..."

Edward estava com a cabeça cheia. Esme não parecia nada bem quando ele saiu do hospital.

Os médicos podiam afirmar que o tratamento estava dando certo, que, por dentro, ela estava melhorando, mas... Quando ele olhava sua mãe, o que ele via, ainda era uma mulher cada vez mais abatida, cansada, debilitada...

Ele ligou para Carlisle porque queria saber se Esme estava melhor. A última sessão de quimioterapia havia sido pesada e ela não estava conseguindo reter nada no estômago.

Edward ficava preocupado. E ele não era muito bom em dividir preocupações.

Ainda mais, porque ele sabia que Bella estava cansada. E ela também andava preocupada em encontrar uma boa casa para trazer Jack. E agora tinha essa história de fazer o acompanhamento médico, a tensão das entrevistas... Ele não queria deixar a namorada mais preocupada ainda.

Sinceramente, ele só estava tentando poupá-la. E ele nem reparou que Bella havia reparado que ele estava lhe escondendo algo.

Até vê-la na cama.

Ele não era muito bom de dividir as coisas, mas ele era bom em dividir a cama. E, se tinha uma coisa em que ele reparava, era o jeito de Bella na cama.

Ele reparava porque adorava. Ele adorava o jeito como ela estava sempre se aninhando contra o corpo dele. O jeito como Bella sempre o procurava, abraçava, beijava... E ele sabia que, quando ela não estava fazendo isso, algo não estava certo.

Assim, foi só voltar para o quarto, e ver Bella encolhidinha em um canto da cama, quase que fugindo dele, para Edward se dar conta de que algo não estava bem.

"Bella..." - Ele chamou baixinho, bem baixinho, enquanto passava a mão por sua cintura.

"Hum?" - Ela mal se mexeu.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum."

"Bella?" - Ele chamou outra vez.

"Hum?"

"Olha aqui para mim..." - Edward puxou a cintura da namorada, para que ela se virasse - "O que foi?"

"Nada."

"Então por que você está deitada assim longe de mim? Eu fiz algo de errado?"

"Eu não sei..." - Bella finalmente o encarou de verdade, e seu olhar parecia tão triste - "Você não quis conversar. Eu achei que você quisesse ficar sozinho."

"Oh, linda..." - Edward suspirou - "Me desculpa. Eu só estou com a cabeça cheia. A minha mãe não estava muito bem hoje..."

"Se era isso, você podia ter me dito."

"Desculpa." - Edward pediu, com um suspiro tão sincero - "É que você também tem suas preocupações. Tem seu filho, os ensaios, as entrevistas... E agora tem essa coisa do médico. Eu não queria te importunar. Desculpa."

"O que a sua mãe tem?"

"Ela anda bem enjoada depois dessa última _quimio_. Por isso liguei para o meu pai - queria saber se ela estava bem. Ele disse que ela está melhor, conseguiu comer um pouco de sopa, pelo menos."

"Me desculpa... Eu devia ter notado..."

"Oh, linda..." - Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Eu é que devia ter te contado. Mas é que eu achei que estivesse te poupando, evitando que você ficasse mais preocupada. Bobagem minha, não é? Mas acho que é coisa de homem. De querer resolver tudo sozinho, preservar você... Desculpa. Prometo que vou me policiar nisso. Nós vamos nos acertar."

"Nós não estamos errados. Só... Nós só precisamos conversar. Só isso. E mesmo assim... Acho que todo mundo tem problemas, não é? Em algum momento, sempre vamos ter algum tipo de problema."

"É... Acho que fui eu que me desacostumei a ter alguém com quem dividir as coisas."

"Mas você pode me contar. Pode confiar em mim."

"Eu confio." - Edward assentiu - "Só... Eu nem percebi que estava tão calado. Nem percebi."

"Eu devia ter te dito... Me desculpa."

"Ah, não!" - Edward riu sem humor - "Chega. Ficar aqui, pedindo desculpas não vai nos levar a lugar algum. Vamos esquecer isso?"

"Vamos." - Bella assentiu.

"Então vem deitar aqui pertinho de mim." - Edward chamou e Bella se aconchegou contra seu peito - "Hum... Bem melhor." - Ele depositou um beijo nos cabelos da garota - "Só não sei como vou fazer para dormir quando você não estiver aqui..."

"Qualquer coisa, eu posso te receber na minha casa."

"Desse jeito, eu vou acabar me mudando com você." - Edward riu baixinho.

"Eu não sei se iria me importar." - Bella se ajeitou para olhá-lo - "Ah, falando nisso... O Jack perguntou de você."

"Amanhã eu ligo para ele." - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Bella - "Não fica longe de mim mais não, está bem?"

"Eu só achei que você estivesse precisando ficar sozinho."

"Não. Eu não gosto de você deitada lá longe. Se eu estiver quieto, ou sendo chato, ou qualquer coisa... grita comigo. Mas não deita lá longe."

"Está bem. Combinado. Na próxima, eu grito com você." - Bella brincou e Edward riu.

"Eu gosto muito de você, linda. E eu vou aprender a te mostrar isso."

"Você já mostra. Deixa de bobagem."

"Mesmo?"

"Hu-hum..."

"Então... Você sabe que eu gosto de você de um jeito muito especial, não é?"

"Eu também gosto de você de um jeito muito especial." - Bella sorriu.

"Ótimo." - Edward a apertou em seus braços - "Então não sai mais de perto de mim."

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Olá, meninas._**

**_Hoje demorei um "pouquinho" mais._**

**_Ain, eu estou tão cansada... Nem tenho pique para muita conversa._**

**_Vou apenas responder suas reviews e dormiiir... Rsrsrs_**

**_Mas é sério._**

**_Boa noite : )_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Yara Bastos:** Bella sucesso total! No amor, no trabalho, com o filho... Uma beleza._

_**Isa Alonso**: Victória de molho por três meses... E Bella botando pra quebrar! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt:** Menino Edward e menina Bella puro mimo um com o outro. Com certeza, menino Jack vai ser um principezinho quando estiver com eles._

_**Fabii**: Confesso que Segredos é minha preferida. Mas Novos Ares é minha primeira "filhinha" e tem um lugar mais que especial no coração. E a Renée alegrava meus dias com as tiradas dela._

_**Carol Machado**: Incluindo na sua lista de afazeres da Bella o tal do acompanhamento médico por causa do desgaste físico._

_**Deh Cullen**: Bom, eu ainda postei na quarta-feira, neh? Quase não. Mas postei. E eles ainda estão na "fofice" total._

_**Adriana**: Bella é insegura. Mas ela e o Edward estão tentando se ajeitar com esses defeitos mesmo. Fazer o que? A vida é assim._

_**DayDreeamer**: Três meses de molho para Dona Victória. E que bom que você gosta da minha TPM - Pelo menos alguém! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Família Black... Quem sabe o que esperar?_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Ainda bem que o médico proibiu a volta da Victória. Já pensou se ele libera? Ia ser mais uma encrenca para a dona ballerina._


	36. Capítulo 35

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 35**

"Bom dia." - Edward riu baixinho quando Bella resmungou contra seu peito. Ele achava uma graça o jeito como ela sempre acordava de mau humor. Não demorava muito para que ela melhorasse, mas suas primeiras palavras, logo de manhã, sempre eram em tom de resmungo.

"Hum... Que horas são?" - Ela mal estava abrindo os olhos.

"Ao que parece, cedo demais para você."

"Isso quer dizer que eu consigo dormir mais umas cinco horas?" - Bella se esticou para olhar seu namorado.

"Não." - Edward riu.

"Droga..." - Ela se deixou deitar contra o peito de Edward outra vez.

"Mas quer dizer que temos tempo para levantar devagar, com calma, comer alguma coisa antes do seu ensaio..." - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella.

"Unf... Não é o bastante." - Ela reclamou - "Mas já que é tudo que eu posso ter, acho que vou tomar um banho..."

"Isso. Aposto que o seu humor vai melhorar depois de um banho morno, relaxante..."

"Edward..." - Bella estreitou os olhos - "Por acaso, você está reclamando do meu humor?"

"Claro que não, linda." - Ele tentou não rir.

"Sei... Acho melhor eu ir tomar o meu banho mesmo."

"Oun... Vem aqui, linda." - Edward a puxou pela cintura, quando Bella tentou se afastar - "Só estou brincando. Acho tão bonitinho quando você acorda assim, de mau humor."

"Eu acordo assim, de mau humor, todos os dias, Edward Cullen!"

"E eu te acho bonitinha todos os dias, Isabella Swan!" - Ele a puxou para junto de si, e a beijou devagar.

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu quando eles quebraram o beijo, apoiando sua testa contra a de Edward - "Desse jeito não tem mau humor que resista..."

"Não? Jura?" - Edward brincou enquanto beijava o pescoço de Bella.

"Edward..." - Ela riu baixinho - "Pára."

"Por que? Eu sei que você gosta."

"Hum... Edward..." - Ela até tentou reclamar, mas estava mesmo tão bom - "Ai... Será que naquela programação toda dá para encaixar um tempinho para namorar?"

"Sempre dá, linda. Nem que eu precise ficar sem comer o resto do dia." - Edward girou, ficando por cima de Bella.

"Uau, que animação!" - A garota riu.

"É você que me deixa assim. Minha linda..."

**Só Sei Dançar Com Você (Tulipa Ruiz)**

_[LINK: youtube watch? v=rcYemeQQqRc]_

Bella apertou as costas de Edward com suas mãos. Seu corpo encaixado ao dele, daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Às vezes Bella ficava se perguntando se ela era inexperiente demais, ou se Edward é que era experiente demais - porque ele fazia coisas com ela, que ela nem sabia que era capaz de sentir, antes dele.

_Você me chamou pra dançar aquele dia_

_Mas eu nunca sei rodar_

_Cada vez que eu girava parecia_

_Que a minha perna sucumbia de agonia_

_Em cada passo que eu dava nessa dança_

_Ia perdendo a esperança_

"Minha linda..." - Edward apoiou a testa contra a de Bella e ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

E, de repente, ela percebeu: não sabia mais se podia ser feliz vivendo sem ele. Não sabia mais viver sem o jeito como ele cuidava dela, sem o carinho... Não sabia mais ficar sozinha, dormir sozinha, acordar sem o cheiro de Edward ao seu lado, na cama...

Por um segundo, Bella teve medo. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se via dependendo de ninguém para ser feliz. Ao menos, ninguém além de seu filho.

_Você sacou a minha esquizofrenia_

_E maneirou na condução_

_Toda vez que eu errava cê dizia_

_Pra eu me soltar porque você me conduzia_

_Mesmo sem jeito eu fui topando essa parada_

_E no final achei tranquilo_

Mas aí, Edward olhou bem dentro de seus olhos, e ela soube: era hora de se entregar de vez. Até porque, Edward não havia lhe dado mais nenhum motivo para ter medo. Pelo contrário, ele só vinha lhe dado cada vez mais motivos para acreditar.

_Só sei dançar com você_

_Isso é o que o amor faz_

_Só sei dançar com você_

_Isso é o que o amor faz_

"Eu te amo." - Bella sabia que tinha que dizer. E disse. Quando se encolheu contra o peito de Edward.

"Também te amo, linda." - Edward sorriu como se tivesse ganhado o mundo - "Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida..."

Os dois se olharam, com um sorriso. E se beijaram, devagar, com calma, como se só existissem eles. E mais nada no mundo.

"Hum... Será que eu estou muito atrasada?" - Bella se aconchegou contra Edward outra vez.

"Acho que não. Ainda dá tempo de fazer tudo." - Ele afagou o cabelo de Bella.

"Então..." - Bella se ajeitou, para poder olhá-lo - "Quer vir tomar banho comigo?"

"Hum... Proposta tentadora."

"Então não deixa só na proposta: vem comigo."

"É que eu queria ligar para o meu pai, saber como a minha mãe passou a noite... Queria fazer isso antes de sair e, se eu deixar para depois, vamos acabar nos atrasando."

"Entendi... Está certo." - Bella sorriu - "Nós podemos deixar o banho para mais tarde, não é?"

"Por mim, está combinadíssimo. Assim que nós chegarmos em casa, vamos direto para o banho."

"Ai..." - Bella aproveitou para se espreguiçar - "Então, acho que eu vou tomar meu banho. E depois, eu estava pensado em cozinhar alguma coisa para nós dois. Você acha que dá tempo?"

"Se não der, nós compramos alguma coisa." - Edward sorriu - "Acordou animada, hein?"

"Acordar, eu não acordei. Mas com todo esse mimo, esse tratamento... Eu te disse que não tinha mau humor que pudesse resistir."

"Hum... Bom saber..." - Edward sorriu torto - "Acho que eu vou ser obrigado a te dar esse tratamento todo dia, então."

"Por favor." - Bella riu, antes de depositar um beijo nos lábios de Edward - "Vou tomar banho. Já volto."

"Eu vou ligar para o meu pai. Quem sabe, eu ainda consigo chegar a tempo de te ajudar lá no chuveiro?"

"Se chegar, fica a vontade. A casa é toda sua."

"Ah, é?" - Edward passou os braços pela cintura de Bella e a trouxe para junto de seu corpo, beijando-a.

"Edward... Assim nós vamos ficar atrasados!" - Bella riu, quando ele girou, ficando por cima dela. Mas Edward não respondeu nada: apenas a beijou.

"Agora é melhor você ir mesmo." - Ele falou baixinho quando eles quebraram o beijo - "Antes que eu desista de deixar."

"Mas agora eu não sei se quero ir." - Bella segurou a nuca de Edward, tentando beijá-lo outra vez.

E ele não teria resistido, se eles não tivessem escutado o celular de Edward começando a tocar, sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

"Salvo pelo gongo." - Bella brincou, antes de depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios do namorado - "Atende. Eu vou tomar o meu banho."

"Daqui a pouco eu apareço." - Edward sorriu torto, enquanto se esticava para pegar o aparelho - "Alô? Oi, Alice... Está tudo bem?"

_"Tudo. Pode tirando essa ruga do meio da testa. Você é jovem demais para isso!"_

"Você ligando à essa hora... Achei que fosse algo com a mamãe."

_"Mamãe está ótima."_

"Também não exagera, Alice." - Edward sabia bem que o estado de Esme também não era essa maravilha toda.

_"A minha mãe está ótima."_ - Ela reforçou - _"E ela vai sair daquele hospital em breve."_

"Está bem, Alice." - Edward suspirou. Ele não sabia se era capaz de acreditar naquelas histórias de "pensamento positivo". Ao menos, não quando a saúde de sua mãe dependia daquilo - "Por que foi que você me ligou à essa hora da manhã?"

_"Essa hora da manhã?"_ - Alice repetiu a frase em tom de descrença - "_Desde quando Edward Cullen acorda tarde?"_

"Desde que comecei a dormir acompanhado."

_"Você sempre dormiu acompanhado."_ - Alice retrucou.

"Mas é incômodo dormir acompanhado por alguém a quem você nem conhece direito. Tudo o que você quer é poder levantar logo daquela cama e ir embora. Agora é diferente: tudo o que eu quero é ter tempo de namorar, cuidar da Bella..."

_"Oun... Diz que você está sorrindo feito bobo. Diz! Que é para a sua irmã ficar toda orgulhosa de te ver apaixonado!"_

"Pára, Alice..."

_"Oun... Nem negou! Que bonitinho! Eu estou adorando esse Edward, sabia? Bem melhor do que aquele Don Juan infeliz. Esse novo Edward tem um sorriso lindo. E o melhor: é um sorriso causado por alguém que merece você!"_

"Mary Alice, você ligou mesmo para que?" - Edward desconversou. Não que ele não estivesse realmente com um sorriso enorme pregado em seu rosto.

_"Ah, é! A Bella tem folga nessa semana?"_

"Hum... Não sei. Por que?"

_"É que o Jasper vai gravar um clipe em Lake Mead e a hospedagem dele será feita em um barco, alugado na Marina. Então, eu pensei que, se vocês tivessem um dia de folga, seria um belo lugar para ver o sol de pôr. Você não acha?"_

"Você está com medo de ficar entediada enquanto Jasper grava?"

_"Estou..."_ - Alice confessou e Edward quase podia ver seu biquinho, do outro lado do telefone.

"Eu realmente não sei. Preciso ver com a Bella quais são as chances de termos uma folga nessa semana."

_"Então pergunte!"_

"Calma, Alice! A Bella está no banho. Eu vejo com ela e te ligo depois."

_"Você sabe que eu sou ansiosa!"_

"E como sei! Agora me diz: como a mamãe está?"

_"Papai está aqui. Você quer falar?"_

"Adoraria. Obrigado."

_"De nada, irmãozinho..."_ - Alice sorriu antes de passar o telefone para Carlisle, que foi imediatamente bombardeado por perguntas.

Edward visitava Esme praticamente todos os dias. E Carlisle estava quase morando com ela no hospital. Mas, no dia das sessões de quimioterapia, como o tratamento a que ela estava se submetendo era muito agressivo, os médicos haviam indicado que ela não recebesse visitas.

É que a quimioterapia não mata apenas as células cancerígenas, mas também as boas, as de defesa. E, com o sistema imunológico comprometido, Esme ficava vulnerável a qualquer vírus, ou bactéria, por mais bobo ou inofensivo que pudesse parecer para as outras pessoas.

E ultimamente, Esme vinha sentindo bastante os efeitos da medicação.

Edward ficou um pouquinho mais sossegado quando Carlisle garantiu que Esme estava bem. Mas só ficaria mais tranquilo mesmo, quando pudesse vê-la, no outro dia.

Quer dizer, na verdade, Edward só ficaria totalmente tranquilo mesmo, quando pudesse levar sua mãe de volta para casa, curada.

_"Fica sossegado, filho. Sua mãe está reagido muito bem. E ela é uma guerreira. Eu sabia que ela jamais iria se entregar."_ - Carlisle tentou deixar o filho mais calmo antes que eles desligassem.

"Ah..." - Edward esfregou o rosto com as mãos, depois de deixar seu telefone de lado - "Ai, dona Esme... A senhora podia ficar boa logo, não é? Tem tanta coisa para te mostrar aqui fora..."

O celular voltou a tocar, mas Edward logo percebeu que não era o seu. Agora era o telefone de Bella quem exigia atenção, apoiado sobre a mesa de cabeceira que ficava do outro lado da cama. A cama que agora era deles dois.

Ele não tinha o costume de atender, mas quando viu a palavra "Casa" brilhando no visor, Edward achou que não teria problema atender, só para dizer a Renée que Bella estava no banho, e ligava de volta daqui a pouco.

"Alô."

_"Alô?"_ - Ele notou a confusão na voz da mãe de Bella.

"Oi, Renée. É o Edward." - Ele riu um pouquinho - "Desculpe atender. É que a Bella está no banho. Você quer que eu peça para ela te ligar?"

_"Ah... Sei... Edward, por favor, você pede para ela me ligar? Mesmo. É que eu preciso muito falar com ela."_

"Renée... Me desculpe se eu estiver sendo indiscreto, mas é que você parece tão aflita. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu posso ajudar?"

_"Ai, Edward..."_

"Não, se você não quiser me dizer, também não tem problema nenhum. Eu só perguntei, por que..."

_"Não, Edward. Por favor. Eu acho que é até bom eu te falar. Quem sabe você não tem mais jeito para contar para a Bella."_

"Contar para a Bella? Contar o que? Renée, aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jack?" - Edward de repente se sentiu alarmado.

_"Ele está bem."_

"Renée, o que aconteceu?" - Ele insistiu.

_"Sabe o Jacob? O Jacob Black?"_

"Sei. O pai do Jack. O que tem ele?"

_"Ele está em Forks. E eu não sei o que fazer."_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tchã-nam!**_

_**E agora?**_

_**O que Jacob Black estará querendo com sua chegada à Forks?**_

_**Como Bella reagirá a chegada de seu ex-namorado?**_

_**Como menino Jack reagirá a chegada de seu pai?**_

_**Como Edward reagirá a chegada do ex-namorado de sua atual namorada?**_

_**Só há uma maneira de saber: aguardando os próximos capítulos.**_

_**Como vocês devem ter notado, eu ainda não consegui colocar as coisas em dia. Afinal, esse capítulo deveria ter sido postado na quarta-feira.**_

_**Porém agora estou um pouco menos atrasada. Ou seja, se eu postar quatro vezes até a próxima sexta-feira, entro nos eixos.**_

_**Assim sendo, continuem de olho: nessa semana eu devo postar um capítulo a mais, e depois, voltamos ao cronograma de sempre.**_

_**Agora eu vou ali responder as reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até qualquer dia.**_

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Fabii:** Olha só! Novos Ares foi minha primeira e a sua primeira também! Novos Ares era muita fofura :)_

_**DayDreeamer**: Ah, eles até podiam brigar mesmo. Mas na verdade, eles resolveram tudo com uma conversa e meia dúzia de beijinhos. Rsrsrs_

_**MPR**: Ai, férias! Que inveja de você... Me leva, me leva! Para qualquer lugar que você for, ou se for só para dormir até mais tarde: leva eu, pelamor de Deus!_

_**Deh Cullen**: O Edward não é muito de se abrir. Ele ainda está aprendendo a confiar de novo, depois de tudo o que aquela loira aguada aprontou com ele._

_**Isa Alonso**: oun... Um Edward... Eu aceito. Manda para mim?_

_**Carol Machado**: homens não gostam mesmo de falar quando tem algum problema. É coisa deles querer resolver tudo sozinhos, e proteger quem eles ama. Quem gosta de sair falando, falando, descarregando tudo, somo nós. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream**: Calma aí, Docinho! O Edward ainda não jurou nada para a Bella! Quer deixar ele nervoso? Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: Ah, mas agora eles já estão resolvidos - Na próxima, a Bella grita com o Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**Adriana**: E a Bella tem ótimos incentivos para melhorar. O Edward está trabalhando nisso constantemente. Rsrsrs_

_**Yara Bastos**: Você viu? Nem precisou de muito e eles já passaram para o novo patamar do "eu te amo" :)_

_**Kathyanne**: E você acha que eu confio? Nem o Jack guarda os segledos que contam pra ele! Mas, eu acho, que vamos começar a descobrir o que esperar dessa família Black..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Edward e Bella se entregando cada vez mais, sem nem perceber..._


	37. Capítulo 36

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 36**

Bella saiu do banheiro, esfregando seus cabelos com a toalha branca. Ela estava pensando se tinha tempo de secar os cabelos antes de sair de casa.

"Oi." - Ela sorriu quando viu Edward - "Falou com o seu pai?"

"Hu-hum..."

"Sua mãe está bem?"

"Está bem. Na medida do possível."

"Você demorou. Nem apareceu lá no banho para me ajudar."

"É..." - Edward tentou sorrir.

"O que foi, Edward?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas e então, finalmente, percebeu o próprio celular nas mãos de seu namorado - "Esse é o meu celular?"

"Ah..." - Edward olhou o aparelho em sua mão, e engoliu seco antes de responder - "É."

"Você atendeu o meu celular?"

"Me desculpa. Eu sei que não devia ter feito isso."

"Quem ligou?"

"A sua mãe. Eu só atendi porque vi que era ela e achei que não teria problema só dizer que você estava no banho e ligava de volta depois."

"Tudo bem..." - Bella ponderou por um segundo - "Não tem problema. Eu não me importo que você atenda."

"Bella..."

"Tudo bem." - Ela sorriu, tentando deixar seu namorado mais tranquilo - "Sério. O que a dona Renée queria?"

"Bella, senta aqui um pouquinho."

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Bella sentiu um frio em sua barriga, que não podia significar coisa boa - "O que a minha mãe queria, Edward? O meu filho está bem?"

"O Jack está bem."

"É o meu pai?" - Edward viu os olhos de Bella começando a ficar cheios de lágrimas, enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado.

"Calma, Bella. Está todo mundo bem."

"Então por que você me mandou sentar?"

"A sua mãe quer que você ligue para ela."

"Pára de me enrolar e fala o que está acontecendo, Edward! Por favor!"

"Está bem..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar - "É o pai do Jack. Ele está em Forks."

"Não..." - Bella riu, em descrédito - "A minha mãe te disse isso? Não. Você deve ter entendido errado."

"Jacob Black. Renée disse com todas as letras, Bella. O pai do Jack. Eu entendi muito bem: ele está em Forks."

"Fazendo o quê em Forks?"

"A sua mãe não sabe ainda."

"Ele procurou o meu filho? Ele procurou o Jack?"

"Ainda não. Mas a sua mãe não sabe o que esperar. E também não sabe como agir se ele vier a procurar o Jack. Por isso ela ligou."

"Ai, meu Deus... Ele tinha que aparecer logo agora? Logo agora, enquanto eu estou aqui em Vegas? Ai, meu Deus..." - Bella esfregou o rosto entre as mãos - "O que ele quer em Forks logo agora? Depois de tanto tempo?"

"Calma, Bells..." - Edward segurou a mão de sua namorada - "Nós ainda nem sabemos se ele vai procurar o Jack..."

"E ele está fazendo o quê em Forks, Edward? Ele só pode ter ido para lá, para procurar o meu filho. Quer saber? Eu sabia! Eu sabia que essa história do Billy querer se aproximar do neto, depois de tanto tempo, não podia ser coisa boa! Eles só deviam estar esperando eu estar longe para dar o bote!"

"Calma, amor. Não fica assim."

"E fico como, Edward? E se o Jacob..." - O coração de Bella quase parou quando a ideia passou por sua cabeça - "Se o Jacob quiser tirar o meu filho de mim?"

"Bella, isso é ridículo. Ninguém vai tirar o Jack de você."

"E se ele disser coisas horríveis sobre mim para o meu filho?"

"E o que ele diria de horrível sobre você, meu amor? Fica calma."

"Ai, eu acho que não estou me sentindo bem..." - Bella puxou o ar devagar, massageando sua têmpora com a mão.

"Calma, Bella. Não fica assim, amor. Olha, liga para a sua mãe. Ela te ligou assim que soube que ele está lá, porque ela quer saber como você acha que ela deve agir. Se você quiser que ela não deixe o Jacob ver o Jack, nós podemos dizer para Renée..."

"Eu não posso, Edward. Não posso fazer isso. Ele é o pai do Jack: ele tem direitos."

"Ele tem direitos e deveres. E quem não cumpre com os deveres não pode chegar cobrando direitos também."

"Se o Jack souber que o pai dele o procurou e eu não deixei... O meu filho jamais iria me perdoar."

"Tudo bem." - Edward suspirou. Até ele já sabia do desejo de Jack de ter um pai presente - "O que você quer fazer, então?"

"Eu não sei... Se ao menos eu soubesse o que o Jacob quer. Se ao menos eu estivesse lá para proteger o meu filho, descobrir o que ele quer... Mas eu estou aqui, há milhas de distância, e ainda por cima, não posso largar o espetáculo e ir para Forks, assim, do nada."

"Eu posso conversar com a coreógrafa..."

"Não tem cabimento, Edward. Eu não posso sair agora. Com a Victória machucada, se eu não dançar, não tem apresentação!"

"Eu sei..."

"Ai, Edward... O que faço? Eu não posso mandar a minha mãe trancar o Jack dentro de casa. E se ele sair, ir à escola, comer na lanchonete... Você viu o tamanho de Forks! Se ele sair, a chance de encontrar com o Jacob é enorme!"

"Você está com medo..."

"É claro que eu estou. Eu não faço ideia do que ele quer. Eu não sei o que ele vai dizer ao meu filho, o que ele pretende fazer... Se, pelo menos, ele tivesse ligado antes, dito que queria ver o Jack, eu podia me preparar. Podia preparar o Jack, explicar para ele o que está acontecendo... Mas agora, ele chega assim? E eu nem tenho como proteger o Jack? Ninguém me tira da cabeça que isso é tudo de caso muito bem pensado!"

"E se nós trouxermos o Jack para Vegas?" - Edward sugeriu.

"Como?"

"Nós vamos lá, e trazemos o Jack. A guarda é sua, não é?"

"É, é minha." - Bella assentiu - "Depois que o Jacob sumiu, o Tyler sugeriu que era bom nos garantirmos. A guarda é minha. Só minha."

"Ótimo. Nós vamos até lá e trazemos o Jack para cá."

"E ele vai ficar onde, Edward? Esqueceu que eu entreguei a casa?"

"Aqui. Você não está aqui?"

"Não sei..."

"Bella, eu sei que não é a situação ideal, mas, no momento, é a única forma que eu consigo pensar." - Edward afagou a mão de Bella, explicando devagar - "O Jack vem para cá, passa uns dias - são só alguns dias. O tempo que for necessário para os seus pais conversarem com o Jacob, e descobrirem o que ele realmente quer. Depois que nós soubermos o que ele quer, você decide o que fazer, o Jack volta para casa..."

"Mas eu não posso sair daqui hoje. O que eu faço?"

"Eu vou. Você só tem que me dar uma autorização por escrito, dizendo que posso viajar com o seu filho. A guarda é sua: você pode autorizar."

"Você faria isso?"

"Claro que sim." - Edward assentiu - "Você não quer ter um tempo para saber o que esse tal de Jacob quer? Com o Jack aqui, nós temos tempo para descobrir o que ele quer, sem ele poder se aproximar."

"Mas e o Jack? O que eu vou dizer para ele?"

"Que ele vem passear um pouco. Ele não vai achar ruim."

"Mas assim? Do nada?"

"Bella, eu sei que você não gosta de surpresas e que criança precisa de rotina, mas essa é uma situação de emergência. Se você disser que sim, até o fim do dia, o Jack está aqui, com você, protegido de seja lá o que esse cara quer."

"Eu sei. Mas é que..." - Bella nem estava conseguindo pensar direito - "Eu preciso falar com a minha mãe primeiro."

"Claro." - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella - "Fica calma, está bem? Fica calma, que é para você poder pensar no que é melhor para o Jack."

"Hu-hum..."

"Eu vou tomar um banho, me trocar... Assim você pode conversar com a sua mãe à vontade."

"Obrigada."

"Fica calma..." - Edward depositou um beijo na testa de Bella - "Nós vamos dar um jeito."

"Alô?" - Renée já atendeu o telefone parecendo ressabiada. Ela estava morrendo de medo que Jacob ligasse antes de Bella e ela simplesmente não soubesse o que fazer.

"Mãe, sou eu."

"Ai, filha! Que bom que você ligou! Filha, o Edward conversou com você?"

"Conversou, mãe. O que o Jacob está fazendo em Forks?"

"Ai, filha... Eu não sei. Eu fui ao mercado hoje cedo e me disseram que o Billy tinha ido buscar o filho em Seattle. Eu achei que isso só podia mentira, engano - qualquer coisa, menos verdade! Só que aí, eu falei com o seu pai e ele tinha escutado essa mesma conversa! Ele ficou preocupado e tentou ligar para o Billy, mas ninguém atende. Bella... E se ele quiser ver o Jack? O que eu faço?"

"Eu sabia que nós não devíamos ter deixado o Billy se aproximar! Eu sabia!"

"Calma, filha... O Jacob também pode estar com boas intenções, querendo voltar a conviver com o filho, fazer parte da vida do Jack..."

"Agora?" - Bella perguntou, um pouco irritada - "Além disso, ele pode estar com boas intenções. Mas também pode estar com péssimas! E como é que nós vamos saber disso, sem deixar que ele se aproxime do meu filho?"

"Eu não sei, Bella... Desculpa, filha. Mas eu também não sei o que fazer!"

"O Edward teve um ideia..." - Bella contou - "Ele quer buscar o Jack, trazer ele para Las Vegas por alguns dias, até que você e o papai possam conversar com o Jacob, e descobrir o que ele foi fazer em Forks."

"Tirar o Jack daqui?"

"É... Mas eu não sei, mãe..."

"Não! É uma boa ideia! Tirar o Jack de Forks é uma ótima ideia. Pelo menos, até nós ficarmos sabendo o que está acontecendo de verdade. O Edward está certo, filha. Quando você vem?"

"Eu não posso ir, mãe. Não posso sair de Las Vegas agora."

"E como nós vamos fazer, então?"

"O Edward poderia ir. Mas eu ainda não disse que sim."

"Mas você vai dizer! Você sabe que eu não sou boa com planos, e eu confiei no Billy. Mas você está certa: eles podem muito bem ter planejado isso. E, se eles tiverem se dado ao trabalho de planejar tudo, para que o Jacob chegasse em um momento em que você não está por perto, é porque eles não estão querendo coisa boa."

"Você acha que eu devo aceitar?"

"Filha, manda o Edward para Seattle. Eu estou fazendo a mala do Jack agora e nós vamos levá-lo até o aeroporto."

"Ai, mãe... Isso não vai dar um nó na cabeça do meu filho?"

"Que nó, filha? O Jack está louco para se mudar para Las Vegas, ficar perto de você outra vez. É melhor ele ter um nó com uma coisa boa, que vai deixar ele feliz, do que ele ter um nó por encontrar o pai dele, sem estar preparado."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi." - Edward saiu do banheiro e encontrou Bella, sentada na cama, com seu olhar um pouco perdido - "Você falou com a sua mãe?"

"Falei..." - Bella assentiu - "O que eu preciso fazer? Para você buscar o meu filho?"

"Certo." - Edward engoliu seco, compreendendo a decisão de Bella. Ele sabia que ela precisaria confiar muito nele para aceitar que ele buscasse Jack, sozinho - "Nós preenchemos uma autorização, e você assina."

"A minha mãe está arrumando as coisas do Jack. Eles precisam saber quando o seu voo chega, para te esperar no aeroporto."

"Vou olhar os horários. Assim que a autorização estiver pronta, eu pego o próximo voo. Até o fim do dia, eu volto: com o seu filho."

"Obrigada..." - Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

"Fica calma." - Edward sorriu, ao afagar o rosto de sua namorada - "Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos dar um jeito e vai ficar tudo bem."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Não fica assim, Bella! Menino Edward vai buscar menino Jack e vocês vão ficar abraçadinhos e protegidos desse Jacob-pai, que ninguém sabe porque resolveu aparecer.**_

_**Agora, todas calmas!**_

_**Vocês sabem que, de algum jeito, lá no fim, tudo sempre terminará bem!**_

_**Essa semana eu estou desfalcada lá no trabalho e estou trabalhando por três, então... Perdoem o atraso.**_

_**E perdoem os próximos também - caso eles venham a ocorrer.**_

_**Espero - espero muito! - postar outro capítulo amanhã.**_

_**Então... Até lá.**_

_**Beijinhos, boa noite**_

_**E eu vou ali responder essas lindas reviews que recebi...**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Adriana**: Ain, eu demorei, neh? É que a vida anda enrolada. Mas eu detesto ficar enrolada!_

_**Fabii**: É, eu acho que o Edward já esqueceu daquela história de "passinhos de bebê" faz tempo e agora está mergulhando até o fundo! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Torres**: A Bella sabia que esse Billy estava aprontando alguma? Mas ninguém quis acreditar nela, ficou todo mundo dizendo que ela estava exagerando..._

_**Isa Alonso**: Comercializar Edward? Vixi! Vai ficar bilionária!_

_**Sofia - pt**: Que? Você acha que o Edward iria entregar o menino Jack assim fácil? Nãaaao! Vamos buscar esse menininho agora e guardar bem guardadinho!_

_**DayDreeamer**: Como assim briga? Pelo menos por enquanto, o Edward vai ser civilizado. Agora, se o Jacob der motivos..._

_**Suzanaquintana**: tadinha da Bella... Quando ela dormiu com o Jacob, não sabia quem ele era de verdade, neh? Achava que ele era um homem, mas ele era só um moleque/cachorro mesmo._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Eeeeeeu? Não aprontei nada._

_**MPR**: Oh, delícia! E você acredita que vou para Minas no mês que vem? Só que é só para um final de semana..._

_**Kathyanne**: Ai, menina! Preciso entrar lá no twitter e te aceitar! É que eu dificilmente entro pelo site e só dá para aceitar por lá! Mas eu já te aceito! Espera aí! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**: Menino Edward, todo protetor, já foi buscar o bebê de mamã e esconder debaixo das asas. Ninguém vai mexer com as coisinhas lindas dele._

_**Deh Cullen**: ninguém quer Jacob perto do Jack! Por isso mesmo, ele vai voando (literalmente) para Las Vegas._


	38. Capítulo 37

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 37**

"Oi!" - Ângela sorriu ao ver a amiga.

"Oi, Ang." - Bella sorriu, mas parecia tão apreensiva.

"O que aconteceu agora? Você está bem?"

"Estou... Eu acho."

"O que aconteceu? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é?"

"Claro que sei, Ang. É que é uma longa história."

"Eu tenho tempo: pode contar!"

"O pai do meu filho... Você se lembra que eu falei sobre ele?" - Bella perguntou e Ângela assentiu. É claro que ela se lembrava do tal bailarino, que havia sumido no mundo, deixando Bella sozinha, com um bebê nos braços - "Ele apareceu."

"Ele apareceu? Como assim apareceu?" - Ângela perguntou em descrédito.

"Está lá em Forks."

"Fazendo o que? Ele veio atrás de vocês? Do seu filho?"

"Não sei ainda, Ang. Mas estou morrendo de medo. Não sei o que ele quer, não sei o que fazer... Estou tão preocupada."

"Oh, Bella... Não fica assim..."

"O Edward foi para Seattle. Ele vai trazer o Jack para cá. Por uns dias, sabe? Até os meus pais descobrirem o que o Jacob pretende."

"Espera! O Edward vai buscar o Jack?" - Ângela sorriu.

"Já foi. A essa hora, eles já devem até estar voltando."

"Ah, Bella! Isso é maravilhoso! Isso não é o que você mais queria? Trazer o seu filho para junto de você?"

"Mas não desse jeito, Ângela. Não enquanto eu estou na casa do Edward, sem planejamento nenhum. Eu queria trazer o Jack para cá quando eu estivesse com tudo certinho, um lugar para morar com ele... Mas agora, tive que fazer tudo às pressas. Mas também é só por alguns dias. E porque não tem outro jeito."

"Deixa de ser boba, Isabella! Você queria mais o que da vida, meu amor? Um homem lindo daquele, que pegou um avião e foi até Seattle, só para buscar o seu filho. Para de bobagem!"

"Ângela! A situação não é tão simples assim. Eu estou preocupada com o Jacob querendo cercar o meu filho!"

"Tudo bem: o tal do bailarino ressurgiu das trevas! Isso é péssimo! Mas não fica se focando só no que é ruim. O seu medo não é que ele se aproxime do Jack sem nenhum cuidado?"

"É!"

"Só que o Edward já foi buscar o Jack e agora o bailarino das trevas não vai poder se aproximar sem vocês se prepararem. O problema principal, pode até não estar resolvido, mas está sob controle. Não é? Não estou certa?"

"Acho que sim."

"Então aproveita o resto, amiga! Enquanto os seus pais conversam com o bailarino das trevas, você aproveita que o seu filho vai passar alguns dias com você, e abraça, beija, dorme agarrada se quiser! O que dava para fazer, vocês já fizeram. Agora vai ficar aí, toda preocupada, quando podia estar feliz?"

"Poxa, Ang..." - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Escuta: pelo que eu já sei desse cara, ele não merece que você perca o sono por ele. Se ele resolveu aparecer logo agora, para te infernizar, você tem mais é que esfregar a sua felicidade na cara dele!"

"A minha preocupação não é com o Jacob. É com o meu filho."

"O seu filho está bem, está feliz. Ele nem sabe que existe algo com que se preocupar. Aliás, nesse momento, ele só sabe que está pegando um avião, e vindo abraçar a mamãe dele. Bella, não foi do jeito que você planejou, mas você tem mais é que comemorar esse dia. Dançar como nunca, abraçar o seu filho, beijar o seu namorado... Deixa para sofrer, se for necessário, só depois que você descobrir o que esse cara quer."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Edward!" - Jack correu com os braços abertos assim que o viu passando pelo desembarque.

"Hey, campeão!" - Edward abraçou o garoto - "Como você está?"

"Você _demolou_! Você vai mesmo me levar para ver a _mamã_?" - Os olhos de Jack estavam brilhando.

"Vou." - Edward assentiu com um sorriso.

"E por que ela não veio me buscar?" - Jack fez um biquinho que fez Edward sorrir ainda mais.

"Porque a sua mãe precisava trabalhar. Mas daqui a pouquinho nós estamos lá com ela."

"É! A vovó até fez uma mala para mim!"

"Oi, Renée." - Edward sorriu para a mãe de Bella, tentando não demonstrar nada que pudesse deixar Jack desconfiado daquele passeio surpresa.

"Oi, Edward. Que bom que você veio."

"Charlie." - Edward estendeu a mão e Charlie o cumprimentou.

"Hey, garoto. Como estão as coisas em Vegas?"

"Bem." - Edward assentiu.

"Edward, você sabia que eu nunca andei de avião?" - Jack informou.

"Ah, eu não acredito! Nós vamos tirar várias fotos para a sua mãe ver o seu primeiro voo. Ela vai ficar tão orgulhosa em saber que você se comportou como um rapazinho!"

"Mas... E se eu ficar com medo?"

"Eu seguro a sua mão." - Edward bagunçou o cabelo do garoto.

"Jack, você não quer ir ao banheiro enquanto o Edward providencia tudo para o embarque de vocês?"

"Ah, vovó!" - Jack reclamou.

"Jacob..." - Charlie disse, em tom de bronca - "Obedeça a sua avó. Você não vai querer perder o voo, não é? Você vai com a vovó Renée ao banheiro, e o vovô ajuda o Edward."

"Está bem..." - Jack fez um biquinho, mas obedeceu. Edward e Charlie observaram Renée e Jack se afastando, até que eles estivessem à uma distância que parecesse segura.

"Obrigado por vir. Como a Bella está?"

"Muito nervosa." - Edward confessou.

"Imagino..." - Charlie soltou o ar devagar.

"O senhor já conseguiu conversar com o... Pai do Jack?" - Edward fez uma pequena careta ao dizer. Ele não gostava de pensar naquele homem - aquele outro homem - que havia tido Bella antes dele, e tinha com ela, um elo que ele jamais teria.

"Não. Eu até pensei em ir até a casa do Billy, mas achei melhor trazer o Jack até você primeiro. É mais seguro: você leva ele embora, depois eu procuro o Jacob. Daqui, eu vou direto falar com ele."

"Não. É melhor o senhor esperar até amanhã. Assim evita qualquer problema."

"Você acha? É... Está certo. Eu espero até amanhã."

"Charlie... O senhor acha que ele... Que ele está mesmo fazendo tudo de caso pensado?"

"Não sei. Mas eu não consigo parar de pensar que isso não parece coisa boa. Ele aparecer assim: do nada, sem nenhum aviso? Não parece coisa de quem está cheio de boas intenções."

"A Bella... O senhor sabe que ela tem uma tendência a sempre pensar no pior, mas... Ela já chegou até a pensar que o Jacob pode estar querendo pedir a guarda do Jack."

"Como se ele quisesse levar o meu neto com ele?" - Charlie franziu o cenho - "Mas de jeito nenhum! Ninguém vai tirar o Jack da Bella! E é melhor que ele nem pense em tentar!"

"A Bella está bem nervosa com essa situação. Mas também... O Jack é a coisa mais preciosa que ela tem, não é?"

"É." - Charlie assentiu - "E pode dizer a ela que eu não vou deixar ninguém tirar o meu neto de perto de nós. Ela foi uma guerreira, enfrentou tudo e cuidou do filho dela sozinha. Não me importa o que eu vou precisar fazer para defender o Jack - ninguém vai se meter com a nossa família!"

"Eu vou dizer."

"E eu também queria agradecer por você ter se proposto a vir buscar o meu neto. Eu sei que não é sua responsabilidade. Muito obrigado por cuidar da minha menina."

"Eu não quero parecer petulante, mas... A Bella, agora é minha menina também." - Edward disse, encarando Charlie - "E eu espero que o senhor possa compreender."

"Desde que você continue sendo um homem com ela, você sempre terá o meu respeito."

"Eu sempre vou ser." - Edward assentiu.

"Está bem. Eu lhe dou meu voto de confiança." - Charlie estendeu a mão e Edward também estendeu a sua, firmando aquele pequeno acordo - "Cuide bem da minha família, rapaz."

"Eu cuidarei."

O documento assinado por Bella garantiu o embarque de Jack. Renée chorou ao se despedir do neto, tanto quanto chorava todas as vezes em que precisava se despedir de sua filha. Ela sabia que Jack também iria para Las Vegas, morar com Bella, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas era difícil enfrentar a saudade, e ter que voltar para uma casa cada vez mais vazia.

"Não esqueçam de me ligar, assim que vocês chegarem!" - Ela recomendou mais de mil vezes.

"_Pála_, Vovó! Parece até que eu sou um bebêzinho!" - Jack reclamou, revirando os olhos - "O Edward sabe cuidar de mim. Não é, Edward?"

"Eu espero que sim." - Edward riu.

"Não o deixe ir sozinho ao banheiro, está bem?" - Renée pediu a Edward - "E cuidado quando vocês descerem no aeroporto: é movimentado e o Jack desaparece em um segundo! Segure a mão dele o tempo todo! Mesmo!"

"Pode deixar. Nada de soltar da minha mão, hein? Você está ouvindo a sua avó."

"Eu já sei de tudo isso!"

"Vem cá." - Renée puxou Edward para um abraço, surpreendendo o rapaz - "Obrigada por tudo." - Ela sussurrou para ele - "Diz para a minha filha que eu a amo muito e que vai ficar tudo bem."

"Eu digo." - Edward assentiu, bem quando o auto-falante anunciou o embarque de seu voo - "É o nosso, campeão. Está pronto para ir?"

"Pronto!" - Jack saltitou em seu lugar.

"Então vamos!"

"Eu posso ir na janelinha?" - Jack pediu, enquanto eles embarcavam. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, e Edward estava tão orgulhoso disso, que devia até estar brilhando.

"Claro que pode!" - Edward assentiu.

"Eba!"

Jack segurou a mão de Edward quando eles decolaram, mas depois ficou encantado em ver a paisagem pela janela. Era fim de tarde, o sol estava se pondo, e ele conseguia ver cidades inteiras lá embaixo.

"Olá!" - a comissária cumprimentou com um sorriso - "Será que esses rapazes gostariam de comer alguma coisa?"

"Você está com fome, campeão?" - Edward perguntou para Jack.

"Hum... Eu não sei..." - Ele fez uma careta engraçada.

"Você não sabe se está com fome?" - Edward riu.

"É que a vovó disse para eu não ficar te pedindo nada."

"Ah... Entendi. Mas você não está pedindo. Foi a comissária que ofereceu."

"Isso mesmo..." - Ela sorriu novamente - "Que tal um cheeseburguer?"

"Você gosta?" - Edward perguntou e Jack apenas assentiu com a cabeça - "Certo. Dois cheeseburguers."

"E para beber? Vocês querem pedir alguma coisa?"

"Coca-cola?" - Edward sugeriu e Jack assentiu outra vez - "Coca-cola."

"Claro." - A comissária se abaixou, para pegar os lanches e entregar o pedido.

"Eu sei que a sua avó deve ter te dito uma porção de coisas sobre ser educado e tudo mais, mas você pode me dizer quando quiser algo, está bem?" - Edward conversou baixinho com Jack.

"Hu-hum..."

"Até nós encontrarmos a sua mãe, somos apenas eu e você. E nós somos amigos, não somos?

"Somos sim." - Jack sorriu.

"Um cheeseburguer para o garoto da janela." - A comissária brincou, enquanto passava a embalagem com o lanche - "E um cheeseburguer para o pai dele."

"Ah... Obrigado." - Edward sorriu um pouco sem graça.

"Mas ele não é o meu pai." - Jack corrigiu.

"Ah, não?" - Os olhos da comissária se arregalaram um pouco - "Me desculpe. É que eu..."

"Ainda não." - Jack completou - "Mas talvez ele vá ser..."

"Ah..." - A mulher não sabia o que falar - "Coca-cola." - Ela estendeu dois copos para Edward.

"Obrigado."

"Com licença." - A mulher saiu tão rápido que Edward ficou imaginando que ela adoraria ter um buraco para se enfiar.

"Desculpa..." - Jack estava com uma careta culpada.

"O que houve?" - Edward perguntou.

"Você não conta para a mamãe que eu disse isso? É que ela vai ficar brava comigo."

"Não precisa ficar preocupado." - Edward sorriu - "Come o seu lanche. Esse vai ser o nosso segredo, está bem?"

"Hu-hum." - Jack devolveu o sorriso.

O resto da viagem até que foi bem tranquilo. Até porque, era uma viagem curta. Mesmo assim, Edward não escapou de Jack começando a perguntar se eles já estavam chegando. Várias vezes, em cinco minutos.

Jack não gostou da aterrissagem - nas palavras dele: foi sua parte "menos favorita".

E ele também achou Las Vegas um mundo totalmente diferente. Parecia até que ele tinha entrado em um ônibus espacial e não em um avião! Afinal, era impossível negar que as diferenças entre a pequena Forks e a metrópole do entretenimento eram gritantes.

"Uau! Esse é o seu carro?" - Jack perguntou ao ver o Volvo reluzente de Edward. Aquele carro com certeza era bem diferente daqueles que Jack estava acostumado a ver em Forks - "Quando eu crescer, quero ter um igualzinho!"

"Quando você crescer, esse carro já vai estar velho." - Edward riu.

"Duvido!" - Jack retrucou e Edward riu ainda mais de sua inocência infantil.

"Coloca o cinto de segurança." - Edward ajudou Jack antes de se sentar no lugar do motorista.

"E para onde nós vamos agora?"

"Buscar a mamãe no trabalho dela."

"Eba! Eu estou com saudade dela..."

"Ela também está morrendo de saudade de você."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Alô, Las Vegas: segurem as pontas, que o Jack chegou! Rsrsrs**_

_**E a Ângela dando o maior sermão na Bella?**_

_**E o Charlie sendo fofo demais?**_

_**Renée, como sempre, é só emoção, perde o rebolado e surta (Ah, foi daí que a Bella saiu, neh?).**_

_**Jack todo inocente, nem sabe o que está acontecendo, e o Edward...**_

_**Ah, o Edward...**_

_**Todo radiante por andar pelo aeroporto de mãos dadas com a criança.**_

_**E a comissária? Rsrsrs**_

_**Eita, eu fiz pergunta, neh? (mais uma)**_

_**Bom, chega de perguntas.**_

_**Mandem beijinhos para a Vivicki, que está meio preocupadinha. Mas, nós já sabemos: Vi, vai ficar tudo bem!**_

_**Agora eu vou mesmo, tá?**_

_**Até... Ih, eu não sei se consigo postar amanhã, mas vou tentar.**_

_**Então... Até mais, em algum momento.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**MarieDark:**_ _aê! Conseguiu nos alcançar! Sim, essa chegada do Jacob não parece coisa boa, mas menino Edward é esperto e já agiu rapidinho._

_**JuliaGTorres**: Se o Jacob estiver pensado em aprontar, tem uma fila de gente para dar uma lição! Vovô Charlie e menino Edward são só os primeiros da fila._

_**Fabii**: Edward todo orgulhosinho de buscar o Jack e andar de mãozinhas dadas..._

_**Sofia - pt**: que a Bella continua com o Edward acho que não tem nem discussão! Só faltava ela largar esse homem que o Edward tem sido com ela, pelo moleque que o Jacob foi._

_**Rosana Torres**: Jack em Vegas! Uh-hu! Agora vamos buscar a mamã no trabalho._

_**Adriana**: a Bella confia no Edward. Foi isso que deixou ele emocionado. Porque ele sabe que é uma grande responsabilidade cuidar do filho dela, mesmo que seja por duas horas._

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: eu não sei se o Jack vai poder assistir ao espetáculo da mamã. Preciso verificar a classificação etária, neh? Ele é pequenininho._

_**MPR**: mas onde você mora sempre? Não é em Minas? Eu moro em SP e vou aí para participar de uma Festa Junina! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Edward, o herói da mamã. E candidatíssimo a papá do Jack também. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**: é, quem sabe, menino Edward vire o papá de um certo menininho aí?_

_**DayDreeamer**: Jack em Vegas, baby! Segurem a cidade! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Edward cuidando, fazendo promessas, assumindo compromissos... Um homem mudado pelo amor._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Pronto, pronto! Menino Jack já está protegidinho..._

_**Deh Cullen**: Menino Jack já em Vegas, debaixo das asas de "quem-sabe-vire-meu-papis", sr. Edward. Agora só falta buscar a mamã e ganhar aquele abraço._


	39. Capítulo 38

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 38**

"Mamã!"

O coração de Bella acelerou tanto ao ouvir a voz de seu filho. Ali: perto dela, ao alcance de um abraço, debaixo de suas asas, outra vez sob seus cuidados.

"Oh, meu amorzinho..." - Bella segurou o rosto do filho entre suas mãos, analisando aqueles olhos cheios de vida, que ela tanto amava - "Como é que você está, meu amor?"

"Eu voei de avião!" - Jack sorriu triunfante.

"Eu sei." - Bella riu um pouco do entusiasmo do filho - "E como foi o voo?"

"Tudo bem. Eu comi um cheeseburguer, mas foi a moça que me deu. Eu juro que não pedi para o Edward _complar_!"

"Sei..." - Bella estreitou os olhos - "Você se comportou direitinho?"

"Hu-hum!" - Jack assentiu.

"Ele se comportou mesmo?" - Bella perguntou para Edward.

"Você sabe que sim." - Edward sorriu - "Ele é um ótimo garoto. Não é, campeão?"

"E o Edward? Ele cuidou de você direitinho?" - Bella perguntou para Jack dessa vez.

"Hu-hum!" - Jack sorriu, olhando para Edward com um ar de cumplicidade.

"É isso, campeão: do jeitinho que combinamos!" - Edward riu.

"Edward!" - Bella tentou bronquear, mas acabou rindo também - "Obrigada, viu? Por cuidar desse meu tesourinho..."

"Não tem de quê." - Ele sorriu de volta - "Foi um prazer."

"E você, filho: ficou com medo?"

"_Mamã_!" - Jack revirou os olhos - "Mas é claro que não! Eu sou um menino _gande_!"

"Hum... Meu menino _gande_!" - Bella abraçou o filho outra vez - "A mamãe estava com tanta saudade!"

"Estava nada! Você nem foi me buscar!" - Jack acusou.

"Ah, filho... A mamãe não foi porque estava trabalhando. Mas o Edward não te trouxe? Você acha que a mamãe pediu para ele te buscar por quê? Porque a mamãe estava morrendo de saudades de você!"

"A vovó mandou uma mala desse tamanho assim, oh!" - Jack abriu os braços o máximo que pôde, indicando uma mala que ele nem era capaz de carregar - "Quanto tempo eu vou ficar com você?"

"Ah... Quanto tempo?" - Bella não soube o que responder, diante dos olhos brilhantes de Jack. Ele parecia tão animado por estar em Las Vegas... Talvez ela também estivesse totalmente extasiada se não fosse aquele motivo oculto: Jacob Black.

"Uma semana inteirinha!" - Edward anunciou, saindo em auxílio de Bella - "Não é, mamãe?"

"É." - Bella engoliu seco e tentou sorrir - "Uma semana! O que você acha?"

"Mas depois eu vou ter que voltar para Forks?" - Jack perguntou, parecendo um pouco triste.

"Filho..." - Bella suspirou, esperando que Edward viesse em seu auxílio outra vez. Mas dessa vez, ele também não sabia o que falar - "Depois nós falamos sobre isso, está bem? Você acabou de chegar. Para que falar de ir embora?"

"Também acho!" - Edward concordou - "Hoje é dia de comemorar! Que tal... Hum... O que vocês querem comer?"

"Não sei... O que você quer, filho?"

"Hambúrguer!"

"Mas você já comeu isso no avião, Jack. Que tal... pizza de _pepperoni_!" - Edward sugeriu.

"Hum... Pizza de _pepperoni_! A mamãe gosta." - Bella sorriu.

"Então tá." - Jack deu de ombros - "Eu como a pizza."

"Se você quiser outra coisa..."

"Ele só está fazendo um charme." - Bella sorriu - "Pizza de _pepperoni_ está perfeito!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Aí a vovó disse que eu vinha para Las Vegas!" - Jack não havia parado de tagarelar desde que eles tinham entrado no carro, chegado ao apartamento de Edward, esperado pela pizza, e sentado no tapete da sala para comer juntos.

"Uau... Como ele consegue falar tantas palavras por minuto?"

"Puxou a mãe." - Bella riu.

"Ih, _mamã_... Eu me esqueci de avisar ao vô Billy que eu ia viajar!"

"Sua avó avisa, filho." - Bella engoliu seco ao responder.

"Mas ele tinha falado que ia me levar na lanchonete..."

"Vocês combinam outro dia, Jack."

"Eu não posso ligar para ele?"

"Não! É que já está tarde... Amanhã a sua avó avisa ao Billy que você veio me ver. E depois vocês combinam outro dia para sair."

"Está bem." - Jack fez um biquinho.

"Eu acho que tem sorvete." - Edward sorriu, tentando mudar de assunto e quebrar o clima estranho que havia ficado no ar - "Quem vai querer?"

"Tem de chocolate?" - O olho de Jack voltou a brilhar.

"Se não tiver, eu vou buscar."

"Edward..."

"O que foi? Só hoje. Hoje é dia de comemoração. Prometo que não vou ficar fazendo todas as vontades desse garotinho a semana toda."

"Ah... Por que não?"

"Jacob!" - Bella bronqueou.

"Desculpa..." - O garoto se deixou afundar no tapete.

"Ah, Bella... Não precisa dar bronca nele. É só hoje: hoje eu vou mimar - vocês dois. É só escolher o sabor do sorvete, que eu vou buscar. Chocolate e...?"

"Não precisa, Edward. Mesmo."

"Não custa nada." - Edward sorriu - "Escolhe um sabor."

"Ela gosta de morango." - Jack informou.

"Morango? É?"

"Tanto faz..." - Bella tentou dar de ombros, como se realmente não se importasse, mas acabou sorrindo.

"Ela gosta de morango." - Edward sorriu para Jack e o garoto assentiu - "Chocolate e morango. Vocês dois ficam aí conversando, que eu já volto."

Não foi difícil encontrar uma loja aberta e trazer o sorvete para casa. Na verdade, Edward também estava querendo dar um tempo para Bella ficar só com o filho.

Assim, logo que eles terminaram o sorvete, Edward seguiu para o banho, e depois resolveu se deitar. Bella também aproveitou para dar um banho em Jack - E ela sentia tanta falta até mesmo dessas pequenas coisas do dia-a-dia.

"Eu vou... Ficar aqui com o Jack." - Bella informou, quando Edward avisou que estava indo se deitar.

"Claro." - Ele sorriu, sendo compreensivo - "Se precisar de alguma coisa... Mas eu acho que está tudo certo, não é?"

"Está sim. Tudo certinho: toalha, lençol... Obrigada."

"Eu ganho, pelo menos, um beijo?" - Edward perguntou, com aquele seu sorriso torto.

"Ganha sim." - Bella sorriu, segurando a nuca de Edward, para depositar em seus lábios o beijo mais carinhoso que conseguiu. Jack, que estava sentado na cama, e podia ver os dois parados na porta do quarto, riu baixinho quando os viu se beijar.

"Boa noite, campeão." - Edward acenou para o garoto.

"Boa noite."

Bella também tomou seu banho e se deitou com o filho. Eles ficaram assistindo um desenho qualquer, até que Jack pegou no sono.

"Desse jeito você vai ficar mimado demais, hein?" - Bella sussurrou para Jack, embora ele já estivesse dormindo - "Comendo o que quer, escolhendo sorvete... Até televisão no quarto!" - Bella riu sem humor - "Bem que eu queria que o seu pai te desse tudo isso... Desculpa, filho. Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim... Eu nunca teria escolhido o Jacob para ser seu pai"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward acordou quando sentiu a cama se mexer. Ele sorriu para si mesmo e estendeu o braço, procurando pelo corpo de Bella, que se ajeitou contra ele, sem dizer nada.

"Tudo bem?" - Ele perguntou baixinho, aproveitando para sentir o cheiro do shampoo no cabelo de Bella.

"Hu-hum."

"E o Jack?"

"Está dormindo..."

"E você?" - Edward afastou o cabelo de Bella, tentando vê-la melhor.

"O que tem eu?" - Bella se ajeitou para olhá-lo.

"Você está bem?"

"Acho que sim..." - Ela tentou sorrir, antes de beijar seu namorado devagar - "Obrigada." - Bella disse baixinho - "Por tudo. Por buscar o meu filho, por cuidar dele, por receber o Jack aqui, na sua casa..."

"Estou cuidando de você, linda." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "E isso inclui cuidar do Jack."

"E os meus pais? Eles disseram alguma coisa? Meu pai já falou com o Jacob, já sabe o que ele quer?"

"Ainda não. Seu pai até disse que ia para a casa do Billy, assim que voltasse do aeroporto, mas eu pedi que ele esperasse até amanhã. Achei que era mais seguro. O Jack já está aqui, com você... Melhor assim."

"Está certo." - Bella suspirou, se aconchegando contra o peito de Edward - "Posso te dizer uma coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa, meu amor."

"Tem uma parte de mim que queria que o Jacob sumisse. Pra sempre. E nunca mais se aproximasse do meu filho..." - Bella confessou baixinho, protegida pela escuridão do quarto.

"Isso é normal, Bella. Você só está querendo proteger o Jack."

"Só que tem uma parte de mim que queria tanto que o Jacob resolvesse mesmo ser pai de verdade do Jack. Eu queria que ele amasse o meu filho, que cuidasse, se importasse..." - Bella suspirou - "Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Jack vai me questionar porque o pai dele... O rejeitou. E eu não sei o que vou falar."

"Não fica assim, Bella. Foi para isso mesmo que nós trouxemos o Jack: para ter tempo de descobrir o que o Jacob quer. Se as intenções dele forem boas, nós vamos pensar em uma maneira de fazer tudo certo, deixar que ele se aproxime do Jack, de um jeito que seja bom para o seu filho, em primeiro lugar."

"Obrigada." - Bella o olhou novamente.

"Você já me agradeceu." - Edward sorriu, afastando uma mecha do cabelo de Bella.

"Agora é por me ouvir..."

"Estou sempre aqui, linda. Já disse que vou cuidar de você."

"De onde veio esse cara, hein?" - Bella riu baixinho.

"Que cara?"

"Você." - Bella apontou - "Você anda tão diferente daquele cara que me seguiu até o cinema."

"Mudei..." - Edward meio que deu de ombros - "Você sabe o que dizem: de repente, surge alguém que te vira do avesso. Você me colocou de volta no lado certo."

"Você também." - Bella depositou um beijo nos lábios de Edward.

"Vou cuidar de você..." - Edward sorriu, com aquele seu sorriso torto - "Com muito prazer."

"Obrigada... Edward? Posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Claro que sim." - Ele assentiu.

"Se amanhã eu tiver uma notícia, não muito boa... Você segura a minha mão e não me deixa enlouquecer?"

"Faço melhor, linda: se você tiver uma notícia não muito boa, eu vou até Forks e quebro a cara desse idiota!"

"Edward..."

"Eu não vou deixar que ele machuque vocês. Eu não vou deixar, Charlie não vai deixar... Ele não pode brincar com os sentimentos do Jack. Se ele quiser fazer parte da vida de vocês, de verdade, como um pai de verdade, ele vai ter que aceitar as suas regras. É o seu filho, que você criou sozinha até hoje. Ele não vai chegar agora, depois de anos, e achar que pode dominar a situação. Tudo bem se ele quiser ser pai agora, mas ele vai ter que ser de verdade."

"Obrigada." - Bella meio que sorriu, sem saber muito bem o que pensar. Mas, uma coisa era certa e ela sabia muito bem: era ótimo saber que não estava sozinha; saber que Jacob não poderia alcançá-los tão facilmente, nem magoar seu filho novamente.

"Eu não posso te dar um filho, mas eu posso cuidar daquele que você já tem."

"Edward, não fala assim..."

"É a verdade, Bella." - Edward afagou o rosto de sua namorada - "Eu vou fazer tudo o que puder para cuidar de vocês dois. E ninguém vai machucar vocês."

"Muito obrigada. Embora você esteja exagerando: eu não quero que você quebre a cara dele." - Bella suspirou. Mas era impossível não se sentir mais segura quando ele falava daquela maneira.

"De nada..." - Edward sussurrou de volta, antes de beijá-la – "Mas eu vou fazer tudo aquilo que for necessário: mesmo que seja quebrar a cara dele"

"Bobo" – Bella riu baixinho, se ajeitando contra o peito de Edward – "Hum... Preciso ir. Tenho medo de deixar o Jack sozinho e ele acordar assustado, sem saber onde está"

"Eu sei..." – Edward afagou o rosto de Bella e ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho.

"Mas eu vou ter que confessar: eu vou sentir a sua falta. É tão bom dormir assim, com você."

"Então fica..." - Edward sorriu ao sugerir.

"Mas, e o Jack?"

"Fica só um pouquinho. Depois você vai. Ele não vai acordar agora."

"Hum... Está bem. Eu fico."

"Até que foi fácil te convencer, hein?" – Edward riu, antes de depositar um beijo nos cabelos de Bella.

"É que você tem essa mania de deixar as pessoas mal acostumadas" – Bella o olhou –" Obrigada. Por tudo."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**GEEEEEENTE!**_

_**ME DESCULPEM PELO SUMIÇO, A FALTA DE EXPLICAÇÕES – TUDO!**_

_**A vida real está mega corrida, o que me deixou mega cansada, sem tempo e – pior de tudo – sem a mínima inspiração.**_

_**Eu até tentava começar o capítulo, mas não saía dos primeiros parágrafos.**_

_**Eu juro que estou tentando entrar nos eixos!**_

_**Não me abandonem!**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até... Eu espero muito, que seja até amanhã.**_

_**E eu vou responder as lindas reviews que vocês me deixaram nesse tempo de sumiço.**_

_**AH! IMPORTANTÍSSIMO!**_

_**A caixa de reviews mudou e muita gente se enrolou. Eu recebi algumas reviews sem nome! Se vocês não conseguirem descobrir onde colocar o nome, assinem no fim da review, que já resolve. Ok?**_

_**Então vamos lá - REVIEWS:**_

_**Lolitasss: **__Olá! Seja bem-vinda!_

_**SEM NOME: **__Jack vai aprontar muitas em Vegas. E pelo jeito, o Edward está adorando isso – Vão deixar a Bella louquinha._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Capítulo que vem eu começar a falar sobre as intenções da visita de Jacob. _

_**Deh M. Oliveira:**__ Jack e Edward amiguinhos demais._

_**Fabii: **__Ainda bem que você voltou para deixar o nome! Fiquei louquinha com essa caixa nova para reviews! Mas também, não sei para que mudar tanto! _

_**Marie Dark: **__Jacob pode até querer aprontar alguma, mas com certeza, não vai ser assim tão fácil._

_**Carol Machado: **__Ah, mas o Edward está se comportando direitinho, e ainda ajuda a cuidar do Jack! Olha que namorado exemplar! Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__ Todo mundo na casa do Edward, igual familinha de comercial de margarina. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Eu sou uma santa! Vocês que não percebem. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Edward todo cuidadoso com o menininho Jack. Já que ele não pode dar filhos para a Bella..._

_**DayDreeamer: **__Chegou! O Jack chegou! Las Vegas jamais será a mesma._

_**SEM NOME: **__Edward agora está em seu elemento: sendo o homem que papai Carlisle sempre sonhou em vê-lo ser._

_**Kathyanne: **__Ain... Eu demorei um pouco para postar. Estava enrolada demais. :/_

_**Laurita Bruxinha: **__Existe justiça, existe Vovô Charlie e existe menino Edward! Ninguém vai tirar o Jack da Bella assim tão fácil. Não mesmo!_

_**SEM NOME (mas eu sei que é a MPR): **__Meu avô era dessa região perto da Bahia também. Mas eu vou na festa junina de uma empresa – Eles organizam todo ano e nós vamos lá participar._

_**Deh Cullen: **__Jack nos bracinhos de mamã. E mamã nos bracinhos de Edward... Que dia lindo! *-*_

_**Adriana: **__Ela confia no Edward, sim. Aliás, tem como não confiar nesse homem, lindo, cuidadoso, carinhoso... *melhor parar por aqui._

_**Tatiana Campello: **__TALVEZ o Edward vai ser papai do Jack. Mas não pode contar para a Bella, tá? É segredo!___


	40. Capítulo 39

**Meninas, importante!**

**Quando forem deixar review, prestem atenção à questão do nome.**

**Agora o Fanfiction está com essa frescura nova e eu recebi algumas reviews sem nome.**

**Qualquer coisa, assinem no fim, tá?**

**Beijos**

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 39<strong>

Renée estava inquieta, e quase derrubou o prato que estava lavando quando o telefone tocou lá na sala.

"Alô?" - Ela atendeu meio sem fôlego.

"Bom dia, Renée!" - Seu coração disparou e seu sangue ferveu. Pior era ainda ouvir o sorriso, a alegria, na voz de Billy Black. Ela só não gritou com ele porque Charlie havia lhe instruído a fingir que não sabia de nada e esperar que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"Bom dia..."

"Como andam as coisas?"

"Bem." - Ela respondeu, esperando que ele não notasse o tom seco em sua voz - "Charlie tentou te ligar ontem..."

"Oh, é mesmo? Oh... É que eu... tive que ir até Seattle."

"Até Seattle? Mesmo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Renée tentou não parecer interessada demais.

"Não. Nada demais."

"Sei..."

"Renée, eu estou ligando para saber se posso passar aí, para pegar o Jack. Tudo bem se ele almoçar comigo?"

"Ah, Billy... Não vai dar."

"Não vai dar? Mas por quê? Eu já havia combinado com ele que almoçaríamos juntos um dia desses."

"É, mas é que o Jack não está em casa."

"Não está? Ah... Mas quando ele chega? Eu posso passar mais tarde, talvez..."

"Não, ele não volta hoje." - Renée tentou falar como se não fosse grande coisa - "É que o Jack foi passar alguns dias com a Bella, em Las Vegas."

"O que? Em Las Vegas? Como assim?" - Billy realmente pareceu surpreso e Renée se sentiu ótima em ver que, pelo menos aquela parte do plano deles, havia dado certo.

"É, o Jack foi passear um pouco, matar a saudade da mãe..."

"Mas assim, sem ninguém saber?"

"Como sem ninguém saber, Billy?" - Renée até riu um pouco - "Nós estávamos sabendo..."

"Sim, mas eu não estava!"

"Bom, eu disse que o Charlie tentou te ligar. Nós não temos culpa se você teve que ir até Seattle e não nos avisou nada também."

"E vocês não poderiam ter me avisado antes? Ou, por acaso, isso foi decidido assim: de última hora? Não é certo vocês ficarem me escondendo esse tipo de coisa!"

"Billy, nós não escondemos nada! Isso não é de nosso feitio." - Ela alfinetou - "Realmente foi decidido de última hora: a Bella soube que vai ter uma semana mais tranquila e decidiu aproveitá-la para curtir o filho, do qual ela estava morrendo de saudades."

"E isso é decidido assim? Sem sequer me consultar?"

"Ah, Billy... Você que me desculpe, mas a Bella não precisa te consultar sobre uma viagem com o filho dela."

"O Jack também é meu neto!" - Billy ergueu um pouco o tom de sua voz e Renée não aguentou mais.

"Acho bom você diminuir este tom comigo, Billy Black! Para alguém que só se lembrou de que tem um neto há um mês, você não acha que está querendo mandar demais na vida dele?"

"Eu não estou querendo mandar, Renée..." - Billy começou a diminuir o tom - "Eu só acho que, como família, nós temos o direito de opinar na vida do Jack."

"Nós? Quem somos nós, Billy? A sua família? Desde quando a sua família se importa com o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com o meu neto? Você se esqueceu de que Jacob abandonou a Bella e o filho deles? A minha filha teve que se virar para sustentar o Jack, sozinha! E é por isso mesmo que a própria justiça deu a guarda total para a Bella: porque ela sempre foi a única que se responsabilizou pelo filho! E é a única que pode decidir para onde ele vai ou deixa de ir!"

"Calma, Renée! Eu só estava querendo..."

"O que você foi fazer em Seattle, Billy? Você acha mesmo que somos tão inocentes assim? Você se aproximou do nosso neto, entrou em nossa casa! Nós confiamos em você!"

"Eu não estou entendendo do que você pretende me acusar, Renée!"

"Jacob está em Forks, não está? E você queria levar meu neto para se encontrar com ele, sem sequer nos dizer o que estava acontecendo!" - Renée acusou e aguardou a resposta, mas Billy apenas soltou o ar devagar e permaneceu em silêncio - "Acho que seu silêncio deixa bem claro qual é a resposta!"

"Meu filho é um bom rapaz, Renée..."

"Se você acredita mesmo nisso, porque não nos contou o que estava acontecendo? Nós permitimos que você se aproximasse do Jack. Por que você estava tentando fazer isso por nossas costas?"

"Eu imaginei que vocês fossem afastar o Jack. E eu estava certo."

"Você não estava certo! Nós ficamos preocupados em proteger o Jack, porque nos sentimos atacados! Você diz que se preocupa com o Jack e quer enfiar na vida dele, sem o menor cuidado, um pai que está envolto em uma situação tão delicada como a deles? Como o Jacob iria responder quando o Jack lhe perguntasse por que ele nunca fez parte da vida dele?"

"Eu só queria que eles se aproximassem..."

"E você acha que nós não queremos? Você acha que nós não queríamos que o nosso neto tivesse um pai, uma família saudável? Nós adoraríamos que tudo fosse perfeito, mas, no momento, nada é perfeito."

"Mas nós poderíamos, ao menos, tentar..."

"Sim, poderíamos. Mas com cuidado. Cuidado com os sentimentos do meu neto - nosso neto! Se o Jacob quiser se aproximar do filho, isso não pode ser feito por nossas costas! Tem que ser feito com cuidado, pensando no melhor para o Jack, em primeiro lugar!"

"E vocês permitiriam isso? Assim tão fácil?"

"Já disse que quem responde pela vida do Jack, é a Bella. Nós temos que conversar."

"Renée... Me deixa buscar o Jack. Eu e meu filho jamais faríamos mal a ele."

"Você pensa que eu estou mentindo? O Jack está em Las Vegas, Billy - com a mãe dele!"

"Vocês não precisavam ter feito isso..."

"Dadas as circunstâncias, nós precisávamos ter feito isso." - Renée afirmou - "Se vocês quiserem chegar perto do Jack, vão ter que explicar suas intenções primeiro."

"O que é isso, Renée? Um tribunal? Para ver se merecemos fazer parte da vida do Jack?"

"Se você não quiser falar conosco, pode procurar um tribunal de verdade e se explicar por lá. Eu não me importo."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hum... Que cheiro bom é esse na minha cozinha?" - Edward acordou com o barulho e saiu do quarto, procurando por Bella e Jack. Os dois estavam na cozinha, onde Bella preparava algo, que ele não sabia o que era, mas estava mesmo cheirando muito bem.

"Panquecas!" - Jack sorriu.

"Desculpa..." - Bella também sorriu, embora meio sem graça - "O Jack pediu e, como tinha as coisas, eu... Estou fazendo. Você se importa?"

"Bom, isso depende. Vai sobrar panqueca para mim?"

"Eu divido com você..." - Jack ofereceu.

"Então eu não me importo nem um pouco!" - Edward puxou a cadeira, ao lado daquela em que Jack estava sentado, e também se sentou, observado o que Bella estava fazendo.

"O que você gosta de pôr na sua panqueca?" - Jack perguntou, como se fosse uma das perguntas mais sérias e importantes do mundo.

"Mel." - Edward contou.

"Eu gosto de calda de chocolate." - Jack sorriu amplamente.

"Você gosta de chocolate, não é?" - Edward riu.

"É claro que eu gosto!" - Os olhos de Jack se arregalam com a pergunta de Edward. Não era óbvio o que ele iria responder? - "Chocolate é a melhor coisa do mundo!"

"Tirando um abraço da mamãe, não é?"

"Mamã..."

"Se não responder, não tem panqueca!" - Bella ameaçou, mas em tom de brincadeira.

"Tá bom..." - Jack revirou os olhos - "Seu abraço é a melhor coisa do mundo."

"Você viu, Edward? Meu filho: a sinceridade em forma de criança!" - Bella riu - "Mamãe também te ama, meu príncipe!"

"Ih, meu celular está tocando. Já volto." - Edward percebeu a música tocando lá no quarto e foi buscar o aparelho - "Alô?"

"Quanta consideração por sua irmã, não é?"

"Alice... Me desculpa. Mas o que foi que eu te prometi?"

"Você nem se lembra? Edward! Puxa vida..."

"Desculpa mesmo, Alice. É que o dia de ontem... Foi uma loucura."

"Oh... O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem com você? Tudo bem com a Bella? Vocês não brigaram, não é?"

"Nós não brigamos, Alice. Está tudo bem. É que... Longa história..." - Edward suspirou.

"Resuma. Estou com vontade de ouvir hoje."

"Você sempre está com vontade ouvir, Alice. Essa é sua profissão." - Ele riu sem humor.

"E, mesmo assim, preciso te dizer. Vamos, conte para sua irmã: o que está acontecendo?"

"Resumindo: o pai do Jack, o filho da Bella, ele simplesmente reapareceu. Desde que o Jack nasceu, ele se mudou para a Europa e sumiu, mas agora, ele simplesmente apareceu. Do nada, sem aviso, sem motivo... Simplesmente apareceu. E a família da Bella ficou bem apreensiva."

"Uau... Imagino."

"Aí, eles ficaram com medo que o Jack encontrasse com o cara assim, sem preparo nenhum, e fosse um choque para ele."

"Com certeza! Uma figura paterna entrando na vida de uma criança dessa forma? Poderia causar um trauma a ele, que demoraria muito tempo para ser revertido. E a aceitação desse homem poderia ficar totalmente comprometida! É óbvio que o Jack precisa de tempo para se adaptar a essa nova realidade, sem perdas ainda piores!"

"Pois é. Foi pensando assim, que nós optamos por trazer o Jack para passar alguns dias aqui em Vegas. Para preservar o menino, enquanto descobrimos o que esse tal de Jacob quer."

"Vocês estão certíssimos! Mas... Onde é que o Jack vai ficar? Na sua casa?"

"É... Por quê? Tem algum problema?"

"Não... Quer dizer, eu acho que não. Assim, a Bella já te assumiu, não é? O menino não vai chegar aí e dar de cara com um completo desconhecido... Eu só acho que a Bella devia conversar com o filho antes de trazê-lo."

"Ele já está aqui, Alice. Eu fui até lá e o busquei. Ontem. Você acha que nós nos precipitamos?"

"Você o buscou?"

"É. É que a Bella não podia sair de Vegas e nós não queríamos deixar para depois, por que..."

"Oh, meu irmão... Meus parabéns. Vocês dois estão construindo uma coisa muito linda: confiança. Isso sim, é uma coisa que ninguém compra. E você e a Bella se encontraram de um jeito... Que parece até que estava escrito que vocês tinham que ser um do outro!"

"Você nem imagina o quanto, Alice... Essa mulher mudou a minha vida. Pra melhor."

"Eu percebi." - Alice sorriu, embora Edward não pudesse vê-la - "Mas, então... Relembrando o motivo original dessa ligação... Você nem chegou a pensar sobre aquela visita ao barco, não é?"

"Ah, a visita ao barco! Era isso que eu havia prometido, não é? Eu tinha que ter falado com a Bella... Desculpa, Alice. Eu realmente me esqueci completamente!"

"Mas fala com ela... Leva o menino! Eu aposto que ele vai adorar conhecer a marina! Lá é tão lindo! Ele fica em Las Vegas até quando?"

"Teoricamente, ele fica por uma semana. Mas, na verdade, ainda precisamos saber como tudo vai se desenrolar."

"Ótimo! Maravilha! Leve o menino ao barco! Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar!"

"Eu vou ver com a Bella, Alice." - Edward sorriu com a animação de sua irmã.

"Mas dessa vez é para ver de verdade, hein? Não abandone a sua irmã a ver navios!"

"Desculpa, Alice. Agora eu espero que não tenha mais nenhum imprevisto. Vou conversar com a Bella assim que der."

"Está bem... Eu espero." - Alice assentiu - "Você vai visitar a mamãe hoje?"

"Vou. Só preciso me programar com o Jack - não quero ter que levá-lo ao hospital e ainda não sei como será o dia."

"Está bem. Papai conversa com você, então."

"Conversa sobre o que, Alice? Aconteceu alguma coisa? A mamãe piorou? Me fala, Alice!"

"Calma! É notícia boa!"

"Se é notícia boa, me conta agora."

"Está bem, seu curioso! Papai me disse ontem que o tratamento está dando resultado: o câncer entrou em remissão, Edward. Está dando certo! A mamãe vai ficar bem!"

"Ah, meu Deus... Isso é sério, Alice?"

"Eu te disse que ela ia ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. E já começou. Já começou..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Notícias boas, notícias não tão boas...**_

_**Esme está se recuperando.**_

_**Mas ainda não sabemos, ao certo, o que Jacob quer em Forks.**_

_**Prometo que no próximo capítulo vamos explicar melhor tudo isso.**_

_**E a visita ao barco? O que vocês acham?**_

_**Será que o Jack vai gostar?**_

_**Eu aposto que ele vai aprontar muito! Rsrsrs**_

_**Se Deus quiser, depois do descanso desse fim de semana em Minas, eu fique mais calma, inspirada e consiga escrever muito! (cruzem os dedos)**_

_**Agora eu vou apenas responder as reviews lindas de vocês.**_

_**Até a próxima!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Jack, Vegas, Edward, café da manhã... Isso, definitivamente, vai ser uma festa! Rsrsrs_

_**Juliana Monte: **__AI, Juliana! Eu detesto demorar para atualizar, mas a vida anda louca demais! Deus queira que eu consiga por tudo em ordem, para poder voltar com minha rotina._

_**MPR:**__ É uma festa junina, uai! Eles contratam uma quadrilha profissional e uma banda, que fica tocando uns forrós, sertanejo... Tem barracas com brincadeiras e várias comidinhas. Lógico que não é um São João da Paraíba, neh? Mas é bem legal._

_**Lolitasss: **__os menininhos da Bella estão se dando super bem. Fofos!_

_**Yara Bastos: **__Deixa o Jacob vir achando! O Edward quebra a cara dele MESMO!_

_**Acrdepina (Adriana): **__Então, o Edward disse para a Bella que já tentou fertilização in vitro, mas não deu certo..._

_**SEM NOME: **__Sim, os dois descobriram que, de ponta cabeça, é o lado certo deles. Estão se dando super bem com esse encontro todo errado. Rsrsrs_

_**SEM NOME: **__Papai não é só quem engravida uma mulher. No caso do Jacob, por exemplo, engravidou, mas nunca foi pai._

_**Laurita Bruxinha: **__Ain, não sei se a vida é uma madrasta má, mas parece que me mandaram____uma daquelas irmãs insuportáveis da Cinderela (E não, não é minha irmã. Mas trabalha comigo) Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Vovó Renée vai dar moleza para o cachorro, não! Nem ela e nem o Vô Charlie e nem menino Edward, o lindo._

_**SEM NOME: **__Mas o Jacob não vai poder se meter na vida do Jack assim. O menino tem uma vida, neh? Não dá para virar tudo de cabeça para baixo e deixar o menino doido._

_**Eduarda Lazzaroni: **__Olha, eu não me baseei em uma história real especifica, mas eu gosto de me aproximar o máximo possível de coisas que poderiam nos acontecer na vida real. AH! SEJA BEM VINDA!_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Mas, gente... Deixa o Edward cuidar do Jack. Ele está feliz com isso. E já falei: pai não é só quem engravida a mulher._

_**Belle: **__Beeeeelle! Oi, mulher! Como anda a Gabizinha? Saudades de vocês!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Família linda e feliz, de comercial de margarina. Quer dizer, comercial de mel e calda de chocolate! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__O Billy já começou a confessar o crime. Rsrsrs – Mas não pareceu que ele é mau, pareceu que não soube lidar com a situação e fez besteira._

_**Carol Machado: **__Edward mima o bebê, mima a Bella; Bella faz café da manhã para os dois... Uma família linda *-*_

_**SEM NOME: **__Jacob só vai ter essa opção: se não for pai de verdade, nem se aproxima._

_**Tatiana Campello: **__Edward, batendo no Jacob. Que delícia... Rsrsrs_


	41. Capítulo 40

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 40**

"Oi..." - Bella entrou no quarto - "Está tudo bem?" - Ela se sentiu um pouco ressabiada quando viu que Edward estava enxugando algumas lágrimas. Ela não queria invadir o momento de Edward, nem constrangê-lo com aquela situação.

"Vem cá..." - Edward estendeu a mão e a trouxe para mais perto, passando uma mão pela cintura de sua namorada e a beijando devagar.

"Hum... O que houve?" - Bella segurou o rosto dele com uma mão, quando eles quebraram o beijo.

"Alice acaba de me dizer: o linfoma... Entrou em remissão."

"Isso é bom? É bom, não é?" - Parecia bom, mas Bella não queria se animar por nada.

"Sim, é bom. Ainda não significa que minha mãe está curada, mas significa que o tratamento está dando certo."

"Oh, Edward... Fico tão feliz!"

"Eu também." - Edward assentiu - "Obrigado por ter ficado do meu lado, mesmo com tudo isso acontecendo. Sem você, não sei se teria conseguido."

"E você acha mesmo que iria te deixar sozinho exatamente nessa hora? Nem que eu quisesse... Não consigo resistir ao seu charme." - Bella brincou, afagando o rosto de seu namorado.

"Engraçado... Também não consigo resistir ao seu." - Edward sorriu antes de beijá-la.

"_Mamã..._" - Jack se deteve à porta, tapando sua boca com a mão. Mesmo assim, eles puderam ouvir sua risadinha.

"Filho!" - Bella segurou o peito, como se pudesse segurar seu coração, que parecia estar tentando saltar - "Ai, filho... É que e..."

"Nós estávamos nos beijando." - Edward completou com a maior naturalidade, e Bella o olhou, como se ele estivesse anunciando o fim do mundo - "Você sabe que, quando duas pessoas namoram, elas se beijam. Não sabe, Jack?"

"Sei." - Jack riu - "Só que é _engaçado._"

"Por que é engraçado?" - Edward perguntou.

"Não sei..." - Ele deu de ombros - "Mas é."

"Filho..." - Bella engoliu seco, tentando encontrar algo para falar.

"Você sabe que eu e a sua mãe estamos namorando, não é?" - Edward continuou aquela conversa entre ele e Jack.

"Sei." - Jack assentiu, todo sorridente - "Vovó Renée disse que a mamã está apaixonada."

"Jack!" - Bella até tentou bronquear.

"Ah, é? Ela disse?" - Edward olhou Bella, todo orgulhoso - "A sua avó parece ser bem esperta, não é? Eu acho que ela sabe das coisas."

"Hu-hum..." - Jack era todo sorrisos, mas então franziu o cenho e encarou Bella, parecendo muito bravo - "Oh, _mamã_! Você disse que só vinha chamar o Edward para comer a panqueca, e não voltou nunca mais! A panqueca vai _esfliar_, sabe? E panqueca _flia _não é a mesma coisa!"

"Eu sei. É que..."

"Você beijou o Edward. Eu sei." - Jack revirou os olhos - "Mas você não pode beijar o Edward depois da panqueca? Vocês dois ainda vão ser namorados, não vão?"

"Mas é claro que vamos!" - Edward mesmo respondeu - "Na verdade, eu espero que a sua mãe seja minha namorada por muito tempo. Aliás, todo o tempo possível!"

Jack começou a rir outra vez, tapando a boca com as duas mãos.

"Filho... Do que é que você está rindo agora?"

"Pensei que o Edward ia te pedir em casamento."

"Jack!" - Os olhos de Bella quase saíram de órbita.

"Ainda não, campeão." - Edward sorriu torto, fazendo questão de frisar o "_ainda_" - "É que, se nós demorarmos, a panqueca esfria. Mas pode ficar despreocupado, que isso bem que faz parte dos meus planos..."

"Edward..." - Bella o olhou - "Você não precisa..."

"Preciso sim." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos - "Se eu te deixar ir embora, quem é que vai ficar do meu lado quando eu precisar?"

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella sorriu feito boba - "Eu sempre vou ficar do seu lado."

"Ah, vocês não vão se beijar de novo, não é?" - Jack perguntou, e Edward riu.

"É, eu acho que é melhor nós irmos comer aquela panqueca."

"Ai, graças a Deus!" - Jack virou as costas.

"Eu não sei quem me deixa mais louca, sabia? Se é ele, ou se é você. Que história é essa de ficar dizendo essas coisas na frente do meu filho?"

"Eu não falei nada de mais, linda. O Jack sabe muito bem que nós estamos namorando e, pelo que eu notei, a reação dele está sendo ótima. Você precisa ficar mais calma: as coisas só vão ficar melhores para nós."

"Ai, Edward... Você está certo. Me desculpa... Você aí, todo feliz com a melhora da sua mãe, e eu querendo pensar em problema. Desculpa..."

"Linda..." - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos - "Eu também vou ficar do seu lado sempre que você precisar. O Jack está bem. E, me desculpa, mas vocês dois vão ter que se acostumar com a minha presença na vida de vocês."

"Está bem." - Bella riu baixinho.

"É?" - Edward brincou, segurando o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos e se aproximando para beijá-la.

"Acho que consigo."

"Eu vou comer sozinho!" - Jack avisou da cozinha.

"Panqueca fria é mesmo horrível." - Bella riu, se afastando de Edward.

"Então é melhor nós irmos..." - Edward assentiu.

"Calda de chocolate para o rapazinho apressado!" - Bella entendeu o prato para Jack - "Nem parece que chegou agora da cidade do interior. Quem vê essa sua pressa, pensa que você nasceu na cidade grande!"

"O que é cidade do interior?" - Jack franziu as sobrancelhas.

"É Forks. Uma cidade pequena." - Bella riu, dando de ombros.

"Forks não é pequena." - Jack defendeu sua terra natal com uma careta.

"Filho, acredite na mamãe: Forks é uma cidade pequena. Aqui em Las Vegas é muito maior. Só nesse bairro, deve ter mais gente do que na nossa cidade inteira!"

"Eu gosto de Forks."

"Ah, filho... A mamãe também gosta. Não há nada de errado em termos nascido em uma cidade pequena. Lá, todo mundo se conhece, e... todo mundo se conhece." - Bella riu, quando não conseguiu encontrar outros elogios - "Aqui: panquecas com mel, para o rapaz da cidade grande."

"Obrigado." - Edward sorriu - "A sua mãe está certa, Jack: você vai ver quanta coisa podemos conhecer em Las Vegas. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar!"

"Eu posso assistir a _mamã _dançando?" - Jack perguntou.

"Ai, filho... Eu acho que não. É que eles não deixam alguém com a sua idade entrar na hora do espetáculo..."

"Mas eu queria tanto te ver dançar, _mamã_..."

"Você pode assistir ao ensaio." - Edward sugeriu - "É quase a mesma coisa. Só que é melhor. Sabe por quê?"

"Por quê?" - Jack perguntou.

"Porque é um espetáculo todinho, só para você. Não vai ter mais ninguém atrapalhando sua visão ou se levantando bem na hora mais importante!"

"É mesmo?" - O olhinho de Jack estava brilhando outra vez. Edward adorava aquele jeito como ele se animava ao primeiro sinal de luz - "Eu posso ir ao seu ensaio, _mamã_?"

"Ah... A mamãe precisa falar com a coreógrafa primeiro. Eu acho..."

"Não. Eu já disse que pode." - Edward corrigiu - "Um dia só não vai atrapalhar. O Jack vai se comportar direitinho, não vai?"

"Vou sim." - O garoto assentiu.

"Tem certeza, Edward? Você sabe que não gosto de causar problemas..."

"Não seria problema algum, Bella. E eu até estava pensando em aproveitar esse tempo para ir visitar a minha mãe."

"Ah, claro... Lógico." - Bella entendeu que Edward não queria falar sobre a doença de Esme na frente de Jack, muito menos levar o menino para dentro de um hospital - "Está certo. Se você diz que está tudo bem. Um dia só não vai mesmo atrapalhar."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi." - Bella sorriu da porta.

"Oi." - Edward sorriu de volta - "E o Jack?"

"Dormiu. Foi um dia intenso para ele." - Bella disse, enquanto se aproximava do namorado, que estava sentado em sua cama.

"Ele adorou ir ao ensaio, não é?" - Edward lhe deu a mão e a puxou, para que Bella se sentasse em seu colo.

"E as meninas adoraram ficar mimando o meu filho. Ele se sentiu um rei, no meio daquele monte de mulheres."

"E quem não se sentiria?"

"Hey! Olha, que eu fico com ciúmes, hein?"

"Não precisa." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella e depositou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios - "Eu já me senti um rei. E troquei tudo por você. E, se é que você quer saber, eu acho que valeu muito à pena. Valeu à pena insistir naquela menina teimosa, que vivia fugindo de mim."

"E você, até que para quem só queria ter uns bons dias, anda bem romântico, sabia?" - Bella sorriu.

"Desculpa se às vezes sou um cara complicado. Eu tenho minhas questões, você sabe. E... Tem algumas coisas de que ainda não consigo falar tão facilmente."

"E não precisa..." - Bella segurou seu rosto com uma mão e depositou um beijo rápido - "Se, um dia, você quiser dizer algo, eu vou ouvir. Mas, se você não quiser dizer, não tem problema. Eu também tenho as minhas questões. Todo mundo tem." - Ela deu de ombros.

"Está certo..." - Edward a beijou - "Obrigado."

"E a sua mãe? Como ela está?"

"Fisicamente, ela está da mesma forma: abatida, debilitada... Mas dá para ver que essa notícia da remissão trouxe uma luz nova aos olhos dela. Ela está... Mais esperançosa!"

"Que bom. Isso vai fazer muito bem a ela."

"Vai sim." - Edward assentiu - "Aliás, já está fazendo."

"E a sua família? Como eles estão?"

"Todos muito animados. Papai, Rose, Alice..." - Edward sorriu - "Ah, falando na Alice: ela vai me matar seu eu me esquecer novamente!"

"Esquecer de que?"

"Jasper vai gravar um vídeo em _Lake Mead_ e eles vão ficar em um barco, na Marina. Alice ligou perguntando se não gostaríamos de passar um dia com eles, mas aconteceu tanta coisa, que eu acabei me esquecendo de te perguntar."

"Eu não sei... Quando seria?"

"Eles ficam por alguns dias, para fazer diferentes tomadas. Eu acredito que segunda-feira seja o melhor dia para irmos, porque é quando você geralmente está de folga."

"Segunda-feira? Agora?"

"É... Algum problema?"

"Não. É que... Eu não sei se o Jack ainda vai estar aqui..."

"Ah, mas ele pode voltar para Forks depois disso. Você não acha que o Jack adoraria conhecer a represa? Seria incrível para ele voltar para Forks com uma experiência dessas!"

"Você não se importa se ele for?"

"Ai, Bella!" - Edward riu - "Mas é claro que não!"

"Ah.. Então, por mim, tudo bem."

"Ótimo! Alice vai ficar toda feliz! Eu tenho certeza que a minha irmã vai adorar conhecer o seu filho."

"Todo mundo adora conhecer o meu filho, não é?" - Bella desviou o olhar.

"O que foi?" - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar uma certa tristeza em Bella.

"Eu falei com a minha mãe. Foi rápido, porque não dava para conversar direito, com o Jack do lado."

"E o que ela disse?"

"Ela ainda está tentando entender o que é verdade, mas... Parece que tudo não passou de um plano do Billy, para tentar unir o Jacob ao meu filho."

"Eu não entendi. Não era exatamente isso que nós estávamos pensando?"

"Não. O Jacob não procurou o Jack. O Jacob não voltou para Forks atrás do meu filho. Ele voltou - simples assim. Foi o Billy quem viu nessa oportunidade, uma chance de amolecer o coração do filho, apresentando o Jack."

"Então... Ele não quer a guarda?"

"Pelo jeito, ele não quer nem conhecer o meu filho." - Os olhos de Bella se encheram se lágrimas ao confessar.

"Ah, Bella... Não fica assim. Esse Jacob não faz ideia do que está perdendo. O seu filho é a criança mais incrível do mundo."

"O que me preocupa não é o que o Jacob perde. É o que ele faz o meu filho perder. Tenho medo que o meu filho acabe virando um daqueles adolescentes revoltados, que vai jogar na minha cara que eu nunca lhe dei um pai!"

"Meu amor, você deu um pai ao Jack. Você não tem culpa se ele não foi capaz de compreender o presente que estava ganhando quando você engravidou."

"Ai, Edward... Não sei não..."

"Quem me dera..." - Edward sussurrou, puxando Bella para seu abraço - "Quem me dera se eu pudesse ter um filho com você."

"Quem me dera... Eu que o diga. O Jack já tem mais lembranças com você, do que com o pai dele."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas. *acena meio escondida.**_

_**Eu sei que estou atrasadíssima e, quer saber? Nem estou podendo prometer que melhoro.**_

_**Me desculpem mesmo – Detesto atrasar e sempre consegui manter a regularidade, mas ando toda enrolada/cansada/não-inspirada... E está difícil mesmo escrever.**_

_**Estou tentando colocar as coisas em dia, mas não estou conseguindo.**_

_**É por isso que nem vou prometer que o próximo capítulo vem amanhã...**_

_**Vou tentar ser uma pessoa melhor na semana que vem, ok?**_

_**Obrigada por todas que prometeram não me abandonar mesmo nessa minha fase sumida.**_

_**Vejo vocês "em breve"**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bah Kika**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__É isso aí! Jacob, pelo jeito, não está nem aí para o menino Jack... Mas, não tem problema: Se ele não se preocupa, Edward cuida de todo mundo._

_**Acrdepina: **__Oh, guarda tudo isso aí que você disse. Ainda não posso falar nisso, tá? Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Ah, parece que o Fanfiction mudou de novo e agora vocês podem colocar o nome no lugar certo. Antes só estava deixando colocar o nome se fizesse o login. É uma frescura atrás da outra..._

_**DayDreeamer: **__Billy estava querendo juntar a família dele... Só esqueceu de pensar nas consequências que isso poderia trazer, neh?_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Parece que o Fanfiction só estava deixando colocar o nome se fosse review logada. Mas, parece, que já mudou de novo e agora pode colocar o nome. Tente lá!_

_**Kellynha Cullen Masen: **__Bom, a Bella não teria coragem de não permitir que o Jacob se aproximasse do filho. Não por ele mesmo, mas porque ela acha injusto com o Jack, privá-lo do contato com o pai._

_**Sylvie Louvain: **__Passou até que rápido, mas depois que chegou por aqui... Deu uma empacada. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Eu acho que eles iriam gostar de, ao invés de ir para Forks, fazer uma visitinha à Europa! Rsrsrs_

_**Hithi: **__Já dizia o velho ditado: "Antes tarde do que nunca!" Rsrsrs – Não tem problema: Pode aparecer quando quiser._

_**Isadora Alonso: **__Eu só disse que o Edward disse que tentou a inseminação e não deu certo. Só isso. Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Você acha que o Charlie iria socar o Jacob? Não! Ele é um homem de armas! Rsrsrs_

_**Lolitasss: **__Sim, o Edward já disse: As coisas são vá ficar melhores... *-*_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Hum... Momentos fofos. Anotado. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Acho que vergonha na cara é algo que Jacob não conhece, definitivamente._

_**Tatiana Campello: **__Billy esqueceu que Charlie é Po-lí-cia! Jamais deixaria evidências tão claras passarem despercebidas._

_**Kathyanne: **__Ih, nem sei se o Jacob vai precisar apanhar... Melhor ele só manter distância e pronto! Deixa todo mundo viver em paz!_

_**Yara Bastos: **__Continuar a escrever, eu vou. Só preciso... sei lá! De férias por uns três meses? Rsrsrs_

_**Juliana Monte: **__Então... O post foi hoje. O próximo... Eu espero que segunda-feira. E depois, que tudo volte ao normal.___


	42. Capítulo 41

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 41**

"Alô?" - Bella atendeu ao telefone.

_"Aaaaaaaah! Isabella! Meu Deus do céu! Eu ligo para sua mãe, querendo saber se está tudo bem, e descubro que o mundo praticamente desabou, e você sequer me ligou?"_

"Ty... Oi."

_"Oi. Não tenta me enrolar! Eu quero uma explicação agora mesmo! Como assim, Jacob Black volta para o país e você não fala comigo? Mesmo que não fosse como seu amigo, ao menos, como seu advogado!"_

"Desculpa, Ty. Eu devia mesmo ter te ligado. Mas, sinceramente, quando eu soube que o Jacob estava em Forks, eu congelei. Se não fosse o Edward ter sugerido trazer o Jack para Las Vegas, eu acho que estaria paralisada até agora."

_"Oun... Bells... Imagino. Mas, afinal de contas, o que esse idiota quer? Sua mãe parecia tão nervosa."_

"Ai, Ty... Ele não quer nada..."

_"Como assim, ele não quer nada?"_

"Minha mãe não te explicou?"

_"Mais ou menos. Eu estava no meio do expediente, ela estava parecendo bastante nervosa... Só deu tempo de ela me explicar que o Jack estava em Las Vegas e que o Jacob estava em Forks."_

"Jacob veio apenas visitar o pai dele."

_"Então por que vocês levaram o Jack para longe?"_

"Você lembra quando o Billy começou a querer se aproximar? Aquela história de, de repente, querer fazer parte da vida do meu filho?"

_"Claro que lembro. Todo mundo ficou com o pé atrás."_

"Jacob avisou que vinha visitá-lo e o Billy achou que, se ele conseguisse fazer com que o Jacob criasse um laço qualquer com o filho, ele talvez não ficasse longe por tanto tempo." - Bella explicou - "Então, ele se aproximou do Jack, ganhou a confiança do neto, pensando em aproximá-lo do Jacob."

_"Mas o Jacob não sabia disso..." - Tyler deduziu._

"Não." - Bella assentiu - "O plano era que, quando ele chegasse a Forks, Billy lhe apresentaria um filho, uma criança adorável... Ele se apaixonaria."

_"Mas e o Jack? Se apaixonaria por esse pai?"_

"Foi isso que nós pensamos. Mas o Billy não havia pensado nisso."

_"É um irresponsável! É assim que nós vemos o quanto a pessoa se preocupa com o próprio neto!"_

"Se ele tivesse conversado conosco primeiro, eu não teria proibido. Ia ficar com o coração na mão, mas jamais teria impedido o meu filho de encontrar o próprio pai! Mas ele é só uma criança... Eu não posso jogar o Jack em uma situação dessa sem o mínimo de preparação! Sem explicar para o ele o que está acontecendo!"

_"É claro que não, Bells! Você está certíssima! E a lei está totalmente do seu lado!"_

"No fim das contas, acho que não vamos precisar nem colocar a lei nisso."

_"Mas, me diz: e agora? Mesmo sabendo disso tudo, o Jacob não quis ver o Jack? Pelo menos, conhecer o filho?"_

"Não fez questão alguma..." - Bella confessou, em um sussurro. Falar sobre a rejeição de Jacob para com seu filho, doía mais do que se fosse com ela mesma - "Papai foi conversar com ele."

_"E o que foi que ele disse? Sobre ter sumido, esquecido vocês?"_

"Nada." - Bella deu de ombros, embora Tyler não estivesse vendo.

_"Como assim? Eu não acredito que ele não deu sequer uma explicação! Ele aparece, depois de anos, e não se dá ao trabalho de dizer nada? Ai, Bella! Você me desculpe, mas essa família é uma decepção!"_

"Ty... Não fala assim, vai. De um jeito ou de outro, é a família do Jack."

_"A família do Jack são vocês! Os Swan! Aqueles que criaram, deram amor, se preocuparam! Os Black são apenas parentes consanguíneos, de quem o Jack só tem que exigir o que é dele por direito!"_

"E o que é dele por direito, Ty? Dinheiro? Eu preferia que eles fossem capazes de dar amor ao meu filho..."

_"Nós podemos pedir uma reparação financeira pelos anos de abandono."_

"E eles lá têm dinheiro para isso, Tyler? Tem nada. E eu nunca precisei do dinheiro deles para cuidar do meu filho."

_"Não é só questão de necessidade, Isabella. É direito do Jack!"_

"Então, quando ele puder decidir, se ele quiser, ele pede. Eu não vou pedir nada. Prefiro que o Jacob vá embora outra vez. Vou prender ele à nossa vida? Pra que? Ele nunca quis fazer parte da criação do meu filho. Então, que suma de uma vez!"

_"Tudo bem. Eu não concordo. Por mim, abriríamos todos os processos possíveis contra o Jacob. Mas, como amigo, eu entendo seu ponto de vista. E, como advogado, eu não posso fazer nada contra a sua vontade."_

"Nem tudo se resolve com um processo, Tyler."

_"Mas muita coisa se resolve."_

"Eu não posso exigir que ninguém ame o Jack. E, no momento, essa é a única coisa que falta. Dinheiro, eu trabalho, eu dou um jeito... Mas o amor do pai... Eu não posso substituir..."

_"Mas você pode substituir o pai."_ - Tyler disse em um tom provocativo.

"Tyler..."

_"O Jack gosta muito do Edward, você sabe. Depois que vocês foram embora, ele só falava do Super Edward o tempo todo!"_

"Isso não existe, Tyler! O Jack pode amar o Edward, o Edward pode amar o Jack, mas não dá para substituir um pai."

_"Eu discordo. Não vivem dizendo que o pai é aquele que cria?"_

"Tyler, o Edward não está criando o meu filho."

_"Ainda não, mas poderia criar."_ - Tyler sorriu.

"As coisas não são tão fáceis assim..." - Bella suspirou, sem vontade de discutir.

_"É. Mas talvez também não sejam tão difíceis."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Jack, você pegou tudo, filho?"

"Já, _mamã_! Você já me perguntou isso um milhão de vezes, sabia?"

"É que nós vamos passar o dia todo lá e eu não quero que você esqueça nada importante!"

"Mas eu já peguei tudo! Até a bóia que o Edward me deu!"

"Tudo bem... Pega a sua blusa, então."

"_Mamã_, o Edward disse que esse barco é bem maior que o barco em que o vovô Charlie pesca."

"Sim, ele é bem maior." - Bella concordou.

"É um navio?"

"Não." - Bella riu - "Também não é para tanto, Jack. Um navio é um barco enorme! Esse é... Bom, é do tamanho de uma casa, mais ou menos."

"Do tamanho de uma casa?" - Os olhos de Jack quase saltaram - "Uau! Quando o vovô Charlie souber, ele vai ficar morrendo de inveja de mim!"

"É. Vem cá." - Bella ajeitou a blusa de Jack e fechou o zíper até mais em cima. Provavelmente seria um dia quente, mas o sol ainda nem havia saído direito, então eles precisaram se agasalhar - "Eu também acho que o seu avô iria gostar muito de conhecer um barco como esse. Eu só não sei se dá para pescar lá."

"Oi." - Edward apareceu na porta do quarto - "Vocês estão prontos?"

"Oi, Edward!" - Jack sorriu amplamente.

"Oi, campeão." - Edward sorriu de volta - "Tudo certo? Você pegou tudo? O barco já está nos esperando!"

"Tudo _ponto_!"

"E você? Tudo pronto?" - Edward perguntou para Bella.

"Tudo." - Ela assentiu.

"Então vamos? Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais vamos aproveitar."

Edward riu da forma como Jack perguntava se eles estavam chegando a cada cinco minutos. Mesmo na viagem de menos de uma hora, o garoto parecia ansioso pela chegada e não conseguia parar de perguntar.

Quando eles alcançaram a área do lago, Bella suspirou. O sol estava se erguendo e criando uma paisagem linda, com os reflexos na água, e as cores no céu.

"Uau... Eu não imaginava que fosse tão bonito!"

"Minha terra também tem suas belezas." - Edward brincou.

"É. Estou vendo." - Bella sorriu - "Um lugar como Las Vegas, tão urbano, tão cheio de modernidade, de novidade... Acho que ninguém imagina que vai encontrar um pedaço de natureza tão pura, assim, tão pertinho."

"Mas onde é que está o nosso barco?" - Jack perguntou.

"Calma, filho! Nós ainda não chegamos à Marina."

"Quem é Marina? A irmã do Edward não chamava Alice?"

"Ai, Jack!" - Bella riu - "Filho, Marina é o nome do lugar onde os barcos ficam atracados."

"E o que é _ata... Atla-cado_?"

"É onde os barcos moram." - Edward ajudou.

"Ah... Entendi. E vai demorar para chegar nessa tal dessa Marina?"

"Calma, Jack!" - Eles riram - "Nós já estamos chegando!"

"Eu estou achando que o Jack vai se dar muito bem com a Alice, sabia?" - Edward brincou - "Os níveis de ansiedade são bem compatíveis."

"Aaah! Finalmente vocês chegaram!" - Alice saltitou em direção a eles, assim que o carro estacionou.

"Hey, Alice." - Edward sorriu ao abraçar sua irmã - "Como você está?"

"Tudo bem." - Ela sorriu para o irmão - "E você, _cun_... Bella..." - Alice desistiu de chamar Bella de cunhada quando prestou atenção em Jack. Ela não sabia muito bem como eles estavam levando as coisas com o garoto e não queria ser a causadora de nenhum trauma infantil - "Mas vejam só! E esse mocinho? Quem é?"

"Jack." - Ele estendeu sua mão - "Jack Swan."

"Oun... Muito prazer, senhor Jack Swan. Seja bem vindo ao nosso barco." - Alice retribuiu o cumprimento, apertando a mão do garotinho - "Alice Cullen."

"Você é a irmã do Edward, não é?"

"Sou sim. Uma delas. Ele tem outra: o nome dela é Rosalie. Mas eu ainda sou a mais legal." - Alice explicou, como se aquilo fosse realmente importante para Jack - "E você, ao que me consta, é o filho de Isabella Swan."

"Isso mesmo. Essa aqui é a minha _mamã_!" - Jack sorriu ao abraçar as pernas de Bella.

"Oun... Bella, ele é uma graça! Será que eu posso te dar um beijo?"

"Tudo bem. Mas você não vai me manchar de batom, não é?"

"Prometo que não." - Alice ergueu sua mão direita antes de se abaixar para depositar um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

"E o Jasper, Alice?"

"Gravando, gravando, gravando! Eu não aguentava mais ficar sozinha! Ainda bem que vocês chegaram para aproveitar esse dia comigo! Bella, você trouxe um biquíni, não é? Hoje o sol está prometendo um dia incrível para relaxar nas cadeiras e pegar um belo bronzeado!"

"Trazer o biquíni, eu trouxe... Mas acho que pegar um belo bronzeado vai ser difícil! Branquela desse jeito?" - Bella riu.

"Ah, mas eu tenho um protetor solar maravilhoso! Ele acelera o bronzeado e protege a sua pele sensível, tudo ao mesmo tempo! Tenho certeza que você vai adorar!"

"Nós não vamos _entlar _no barco?" - Jack perguntou.

"Jack!" - Bella ficou vermelha ao bronquear.

"Ai meu Deus! É verdade!" - Alice riu - "Que cabeça essa minha! Você está certíssimo, Jack: vamos entrando!"

Assim como Bella havia explicado para Jack, o barco em que Alice e Jasper estavam hospedados, era como uma casa. Ele era grande e espaçoso, tinha uma sala de estar, cozinha, quartos e um "quintal" - a diferença é que o quintal se resumia a um enorme lago de águas aquecidas pelo sol.

"Edward, você vai _entlar _na água?" - Jack perguntou.

"Não sei, campeão... Por quê? Você queria entrar?"

"Eu queria. Mas a _mamã _não gosta muito..."

"Eu entro com você."

"Você jura?" - Os olhinhos de Jack brilharam.

"Claro que sim. Eu vou adorar! Mas você precisa buscar sua bóia."

"Eu já vou!" - Jack correu para dentro da "casa flutuante", a procura de sua nova bóia.

Bella e Alice se recostaram nas espreguiçadeiras, deixando o sol se lançar sobre suas peles, enquanto Edward e Jack brincavam dentro da água, parecendo duas crianças.

Jack foi colocado nos ombros de Edward, e depois lançado na água. O menino também tentou afogar Edward, que não parava de sorrir com o momento. A risadinha de Jack ecoava pelos paredões de rocha, espalhando um som que, para Bella, era a representação da mais pura felicidade.

"Eles estão se dando bem, não é?" - Alice comentou.

"É, eles estão, sim." - Bella assentiu.

"Meu irmão sempre adorou crianças, sempre levou o maior jeito!"

"É, dá para ver. É uma pena que... Alguém que gosta tanto de crianças, não possa ter filhos."

"E quem é que não pode ter filhos?" - Alice franziu as sobrancelhas.

"O Edward..." - Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas também, tomada pela confusão - "Você não sabia? Ai... Eu não devia ter dito nada!"

"O meu irmão pode ter filhos. Ele tem um problema que dificulta que ele engravide uma mulher por vias normais, mas só dificulta. Não significa que seja impossível."

"Mas ele me disse que... Ele disse que já tentou até fertilização _in vitro_ e, mesmo assim, deu errado."

"Deu errado porque a natureza é sábia e aquela mulherzinha não merecia carregar um filho do Edward! Graças a Deus, aquela fertilização deu errado! Mas o médico nunca disse que era culpa do Edward. Ele que adora assumir a culpa por coisas que ele não causou! Meu irmão tem sim, uma dificuldade - mas também não é do jeito como ele gosta de ficar dizendo por aí."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**__**_**_

_**Oláaa, meninas!**_

_**Como andam vocês?**_

_**O que acharam do capítulo?**_

_**Falem a verdade: Nesse capítulo teve tudo o que vocês gostam!**_

_**Teve Tyler sendo amigo, Jack sendo fofo, Edward sendo quase papis, e... Uma esperança para os menininhos de Edward Cullen!**_

_**Então... Será que os nadadores dele não são tão lentos assim?**_

_**Ou talvez, sejam. Mas a fertilização ainda seja uma opção.**_

_**De toda forma, eu não sei como a Bella vai abordar esse assunto com o Edward. E não sei se ele está disposto a enfrentar um tratamento.**_

_**E também não sei se eles já estão prontos para pensarem em filhos juntos, mas...**_

_**Há uma esperança!**_

_**Ou, ao menos, segundo Alice, há uma esperança!**_

_**Mas, vocês sabem... Não é muito prudente apostar contra ela. Então...**_

_**Eu preciso dizer obrigada pelas mais de 650 reviews que vocês já deram a essa história!**_

_**E agora eu vou exatamente responde-las (Não a todas, é claro! Só as do último capítulo! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__"Há males que vem para o bem". Ninguém nunca acredita, mas às vezes acontece._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Ainda bem que você colocou o nome no fim da review, porque não apareceu na parte certa._

_**Isa Stream: **__Sinceramente não entendi o que eles aprontaram, mas ainda estou recebendo algumas reviews simplesmente sem nome. As que fazem login não, mas quem só colocava o nome, às vezes vem apenas como "Guest" ao invés do nome da pessoa._

_**Phi Cullen:**__ São os nadadores do Edward que são lentos – Não os da Bella. Teria que colocar outro homem na história e não você! Sua espertinha! Rsrsrs_

_**L.K: **__Jack é o bebê mais lindo da mamã! Como não amar essa criança?_

_**Acrdepina: **__Então... Já vamos começar a falar sobre tudo aquilo que você falou. Talvez (só talvez) o problema do Edward seja mais "psicológico" do que todo o resto._

_**Carolze: **__Ain, não abandonei! Foi só a vida que estava engolindo meu tempo todo (e mais um pouquinho)._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Mas, menina! Panqueca fria não presta! Como é que ele ia comer a panqueca fria? Rsrsrsrs_

_**Bell Mainard: **__Oun... Obrigada pelos elogios. E bem que eu queria ter tempo e inspiração para postar "toda hora". Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Não vou abandonar a história, não. Só estava me reorganizando._

_**Guest (Deh Cullen): **__Como já tirei a dúvida e sei que a review é sua... Talvez seu coraçãozinho não precise mais se quebrar tanto assim..._

_**Carol: **__Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios._

_**Guest (ESSA VEIO SEM NOME! Identifique-se, garota!): **__Edward, Bella e Jack, bem juntinhos, no barquinho, e com Alice de brinde!_

_**Pamy Pattz: **__Caaaalma! Que as coisas também não são assim tão simples, neh? Ninguém sai virando pai assim, de um dia para o outro – Eles precisam de tempo para ir se "juntando"._

_**Guest (Mas eu acho que é SOFIA-PT): **__Quem sabe um dia o Edward não leve todo mundo para um passeio na Europa. O problema é que eles poderiam acabar encontrando um certo Jacob perdido por lá..._

_**Carol Machado: **__Os dois brincando na água? Oun... Aperta a bochechas dos dois!_

_**Kathyanne: **__Tia Alice já está adorando o bebê da mamã! Mas também já está querendo dar uns empurrãozinhos para novos bebês. Rsrsrs_


	43. Capítulo 42

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 42**

Na volta para Las Vegas, Edward já estava até estranhando o silêncio. Ele e Jack haviam brincado tanto, que o garoto mal entrou no carro, e já caiu no sono.

"Só dormindo para ele ficar assim quietinho." - Bella sorriu ao ver Jack adormecido no banco de trás.

"Ele é mesmo uma criança bem ativa." - Edward concordou.

"Bem ativo? Hiperativo, você quer dizer." - Bella riu.

"Imagina. Ele não é hiperativo. Nem a Alice era."

"Como assim _nem a Alice era_?" - Bella riu da frase de Edward.

"Bom, você já viu como ela é. Agora imagina uma Alice em versão criança cheia de energia. É claro que chegou um momento em que a mamãe achou melhor procurar um médico, não é? Mas então, ele disse que Alice não era hiperativa - ela era apenas uma criança saudável. E agitada."

"Vocês tem certeza de que era um médico de confiança? Porque eu não sei se dá para acreditar nesse diagnóstico."

"É, eu sei!" - Edward riu - "Mas, de qualquer forma, nós conseguimos sobreviver à nossa pequena bomba atômica."

"Pequena bomba atômica!" - Bella riu com ele - "Ótima definição para a sua irmã!"

"Alice, de nós três, sempre foi a mais agitada. Desde que ela era um bebê, sempre foi assim!"

"E a sua outra irmã? Vocês não são tão próximos, não é?"

"Nós somos próximos, sim. É que... Bom, a Rosalie é casada, tem a vida dela, o trabalho dela... E agora ela e o Emmett também estão tentando... Ter um filho."

"Ah..."

"É. Logo eu devo ser tio." - Edward sorriu, embora claramente sem humor. Na verdade, nenhum dos dois estava querendo tocar naquele assunto.

"Ah, é..." - Bella respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso sem graça que Edward havia lhe dado.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso.

Felizmente, ele também era curto, e eles logo estavam estacionando na garagem do prédio de Edward. Bella tentou pegar Jack do banco de trás, se perguntando quando seu filho havia ficado tão pesado.

"Deixa que eu levo o Jack." - Edward bateu sua porta e deu a volta no carro.

"Não precisa. Eu..."

"Bella, ele está pesado para você. Deixa que eu levo." - Edward insistiu, com um sorriso tão calmo, que Bella nem teve como negar. Nem que ela quisesse...

Edward puxou o menino para si e o apoiou em seu ombro. Jack abriu o olho, meio perdido e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Pode dormir, campeão." - Edward sussurrou para ele - "Já estamos em casa, eu só vou te colocar na cama."

"Hum..." - Jack suspirou e voltou a fechar os olhos, dormindo quase que instantaneamente. Na verdade, ele provavelmente, nem havia acordado de verdade.

"Ele está bem cansado." - Bella comentou, afagando o cabelo de seu filho, enquanto eles esperavam que o elevador alcançasse o andar certo - "Também: brincou como nunca!"

"Eu também." - Edward riu baixinho - "Brinquei como nunca!"

"Percebi. Acho até que você se divertiu mais do que o Jack."

"Me diverti mesmo. Seu filho é uma companhia e tanto. Aliás... Acho que ele puxou a mãe." - Edward sorriu torto e Bella corou um pouquinho. Ela ficou feliz quando eles atingiram o andar do apartamento de Edward e ela não precisou responder nada.

"Bella, pega a chave aqui no meu bolso, por favor." - Edward pediu.

"Qual?"

"Aqui, nesse." - Ele se virou para que Bella pudesse encontrar a chave a abrir a porta - "Vou colocar o Jack na cama."

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu, vendo Edward seguir para o quarto, com seu filho nos braços - "Obrigada." - Ela sorriu, mais para si mesma do que para ele, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

_"Mas você pode substituir o pai."_ - Bella se lembrou da frase de Tyler.

"É, Ty... Pelo menos, o Edward se importa." - Ela sussurrou para si mesma - "E bem mais do que o Jacob."

"Está falando sozinha?" - Edward riu atrás dela.

"Oi?" - Bella se virou, em um salto - "Não! É... Ah, eu só estava pensando alto."

"Pensando em que?" - Edward se aproximou - "Será que eu posso saber?"

"Claro que pode." - Bella sorriu, enquanto Edward passava as mãos por sua cintura e aproximava o corpo dela do seu - "Estava pensando em te agradecer pelo dia maravilhoso que nós tivemos. Tenho certeza de que o Jack não vai esquecer tão cedo."

"Eu também não." - Edward sorriu de volta, antes de beijá-la.

"Hum... Acho que eu vou dar uma olhadinha no Jack."

"Não precisa." - Edward a segurou mais forte quando ela tentou se afastar - "Eu cobri ele direitinho, deixei a luz do abajur acesa, dei um beijo de boa noite e tenho certeza de que ele está dormindo como um anjo."

"Nossa..." - Bella riu baixinho - "Acho que você já fez tudo, não é?"

"Fiz sim. Está tudo certinho."

"Bom, então... O que será que me resta?"

"Ah, eu tenho uma sugestão." - Edward sorriu torto - "Porque você não aproveita que o Jack está dormindo e vem fazer uma visitinha no meu quarto."

"Visitinha?"

"É. Quer dizer... Na verdade, eu duvido que o Jack acorde tão cedo, então... Por que você não aproveita para passar essa noite comigo?"

"Edward..."

"Ai, Bella... Vai dizer que você não está com saudade?" - Edward começou a depositar pequenos beijos no pescoço de sua namorada - "Eu estou com tanta saudade de você, do cheiro da sua pele, do seu beijo..."

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella gemeu baixinho.

"Vamos lá para o quarto, vamos..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_"E quem é que não pode ter filhos? O meu irmão pode ter filhos." _- Bella só conseguia pensar no que Alice havia falado. Desde que Edward havia lhe dito que não podia ter filhos, eles simplesmente haviam abolido o uso de todo e qualquer tipo de método anticoncepcional.

E agora isso.

"Você está tão quietinha hoje. Está tudo bem?" - Edward interrompeu os pensamentos de Bella.

"Tudo." - Ela assentiu. Os dois estavam deitados juntos, na cama de Edward.

"Está cansada também?" - Ele brincou, enquanto afagava os cabelos da dançarina.

"Cansada de que?" - Ela riu baixinho - "Passei o dia todo tomando sol com a sua irmã, deitada na espreguiçadeira."

"Hum... Isso é verdade. Aliás, falando nisso, você estava linda com aquele biquíni."

"É? Você gostou?" - Bella se ajeitou para poder olhá-lo.

"Adorei." - Edward assentiu com um sorriso - "Só achei que foi muita maldade sua me pedir para passar o bronzeador em você."

"Maldade? Por que?"

"Todos esses dias sem poder te tocar, e de repente, ficar ali, sentindo o seu corpo... Você sabe muito bem que me deixou em uma situação..."

"Que situação?" - Bella fingiu não estar entendendo.

"A senhorita sabe muito bem." - Edward a beijou e os dois riram.

"Eu também estava com saudades." - Bella afagou o rosto de seu namorado, antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

Os dois acabaram adormecendo, mas Bella não conseguiu ficar assim por muito tempo. Ela estava agitada, preocupada - aquela história sobre a infertilidade de Edward não estava saindo de sua cabeça.

Ou ele, ou Alice - um dos dois não estava falando a verdade. E ela precisava saber qual deles era.

Bella levantou devagar, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Edward se ajeitou no travesseiro, mas não acordou. Ela andou até a sala, procurando por seu notebook. Jack havia ficado jogando nele, e sempre acabava deixando o computador assim: perdido em algum canto qualquer.

Ela ligou o computador e iniciou uma pesquisa.

Quando Edward lhe disse que não podia ter filhos, Bella simplesmente acreditou. Ela não havia visto motivos para duvidar, muito menos para pesquisar sobre o assunto. Assim, "nadadores lentos" foi sua primeira pesquisa - era o termo que Edward havia usado e ela não fazia nem ideia do nome científico do que Edward tinha.

Se é que ele tinha.

Bella começou a ler sobre um termo e outro e chegou a relatos de casais em que os homens tinham os tais "espermatozóides lentos". Descobriu até que existiam homens com espermatozóides imóveis - mas logo percebeu que ninguém tinha um tipo só. A questão ali era a porcentagem de cada tipo.

A maioria acabava recorrendo à tal da "fertilização _in vitro_", mas Bella encontrou mesmo casais que acabavam conseguindo uma gestação de maneira natural, quando menos esperavam.

_"Meu irmão tem sim, uma dificuldade - mas também não é do jeito como ele gosta de ficar dizendo por aí."_

Tudo bem, as chances eram pequenas, mas Edward podia engravidar uma mulher de maneira natural. E eles estavam fazendo sexo sem camisinha há um bom tempo! Será que Edward acreditava mesmo que não era capaz de engravidá-la, ou estava arriscando, apesar de conhecer as chances?

E a fertilização _in vitro_? Edward disse que havia feito uma vez e não havia dado certo - mas todos os lugares diziam que a primeira tentativa tinha taxas muito baixas de sucesso. Por que eles não haviam tentado novamente?

E se ela ficasse grávida? E se ela estivesse grávida?

Bella congelou só de pensar.

Ela havia deixado bem claro para Edward que não queria - aliás, não podia! - ficar grávida naquele momento. Seria uma irresponsabilidade sem tamanho!

Se Bella ficasse grávida naquele momento, quem iria continuar com o espetáculo? Victoria tinha descoberto que sua lesão era séria e, com certeza não poderia reassumir o papel. Além disso, sem dançar, como Bella iria cuidar de Jack? Edward, seus pais, Tyler - todos podiam até ajudar mas, se alguma coisa acontecesse, a responsabilidade pelo filho era toda dela.

Fora que, ela e Edward estavam juntos à pouco tempo para pensar em ter um filho juntos. Ela e Jacob haviam ficado anos juntos e não havia dado certo.

Mas então, ela pensou: e se já estivesse? O que ela iria fazer? Iria ter coragem de ter o filho? Iria ter coragem de _não _ter o filho?

Iria ter coragem de dizer para Edward que ele havia conseguido engravidá-la, mas não ia ver seu filho crescendo? Mesmo sabendo que aquela podia ser a única chance que ele teria de viver essa experiência?

"Não posso estar grávida." - Bella pensou, estática, com seus olhos presos à tela do computador. Ela jamais conseguiria decidir.

"O que você está fazendo?" - A voz de Edward soou atrás dela e o coração de Bella quase parou - "Bella?" - Ela fechou o notebook e se virou devagar, encontrando Edward com as sobrancelhas franzidas - "O que houve? Está sem sono?"

"Edward... Nós precisamos conversar."

"Claro... O que aconteceu?" - Ele veio se sentar ao lado da garota.

"Edward, a Alice hoje me disse uma coisa, e ela me deixou um pouco preocupada... Eu preciso que você seja bem sincero comigo: existe alguma chance de que eu engravide de você?"

"Bella..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar, correndo os dedos por entre o cabelo - "Achei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso."

"Mas você me disse que não havia nenhuma chance. E pelo que a sua irmã disse, e pelo que eu vi na internet, existe essa possibilidade, sim."

"Bella, isso é só teoria. Eu fiquei anos com a Tânia, nós estávamos tentando, e nunca aconteceu."

"Mas a chance existe. E você sabia disso."

"Bella, não vai acontecer."

"Você não pode me garantir isso! Aliás, você não podia ter me garantido isso. Eu deixei bem claro que não podia ficar grávida agora!"

"Mas você acha que está?" - Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

"Não! Não é isso!" - Bella soltou o ar devagar. Era duro para ela ter que falar sobre aquele assunto, mesmo sabendo o quão difícil era para Edward, mas ela precisava falar - "Mas você não tinha o direito de nos expor a esse risco, sem me contar toda a verdade."

"Eu te contei toda a verdade. Sinto muito se a internet te diz que há uma chance, mas a verdade é que não vai acontecer, Bella. Por favor."

"Não consigo ficar segura disso. Não posso correr risco nenhum, Edward. Nós vamos voltar a usar camisinha até que eu vá ao médico e comece a tomar algum anticoncepcional."

"Tudo bem." - Edward respondeu sem forças, com seu olhar preso ao chão - "Eu nunca te disse que existe uma chance, porque realmente não acredito que ela exista."

Bella suspirou ao vê-lo tão derrotado. Ela se aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos - "Eu não posso engravidar agora, mas se eu pudesse, eu faria qualquer coisa para ter um filho seu. Você é o melhor homem que eu conheço e Alice está certa: se não aconteceu ainda, é porque não era o momento."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Olha só que pessoa! Consegui postar direitinho duas vezes! (Para quem estava parecendo uma louca desvairada, já é alguma coisa!)**_

_**Agora só falta postar sexta, para estar atualizada uma semana inteirinha! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, voltando ao capítulo: Vocês também não queriam que a Bella achasse tudo tão lindo, que já fosse engravidando, neh?**_

_**Ela precisa de um tempo.**_

_**E eles, como casal, também precisam de um tempo.**_

_**É cedo para sair tendo filhos!**_

_**[Alguém (Leia-se: uma das minhas Bella's) tinha que NÃO engravidar na primeira, neh? Rsrsrs]**_

_**E, com um pequeno reparo aqui, um pequeno reparo ali... Uma hora eles ficam direitinho, bem "concertados" dos problemas deles.**_

_**Agora deixa eu parar com as divagações e ir responder as reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**Até sexta (Aê! Todo mundo torcendo, de dedinhos cruzados)**_

_**Bah Kika**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**DayDreeamer**__: Ah, mas praticar é com eles mesmos! Você acha que eles não estavam praticando fazer bebês? Até parece! Rsrsrs_

_**Lolitasss**__: Edward e Jack se divertiram mais que nunca nessa vida!_

_**FeePattinson**__: Foi por isso que eu falei para todo mundo assinar! Mas ninguém me entendeu - Porque eu ainda estou recebendo algumas "Guest"._

_**Phi Cullen**__: Não sei se o Jacob está a fim de causar discórdia, porque para ele está muito bom ficar assim, sem compromisso nenhum.  
><em>_**  
>"Guest" (ASSINEM O NOME!):<strong>__ Pelo desespero da Bella, ela já está quase que meio grávida! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**__: Mas pelo assunto, deu para eu saber que era você._

_**"Guest" (Ah, mas é a Acrdepina?):**__ Pensando em toda essa loucura de engravidar sem querer, Bella está indo até a farmácia comprar uns pacotinhos de preservativo. Rsrsrs_

_**Bell Mainard:**__ Pô, me manda esse dinheiro aí! Tô precisando! Rsrsrs_

_**Guest (ASSINE, ASSINE!):**__ Todo mundo tem seus nadadores lentos. Mas... Basta um rapidinho para mudar tudo! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso:**__ Você viu que a Bella já começou a considerar a ideia de trocar esse pai..._

_**Kathyanne:**__ Oun... Edward carregando Jack no colo, todo carinhoso... Oun...  
><em>_**  
>Deh M. Oliveira:<strong>__ Calma, calma! A Bella já está começando a pensar bem nessa história de trocar o pai do Jack. Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L:**__ Acorda, Mari! rsrsrs - Brincadeira. Quem sabe eu ainda sonhe alguma coisa com você._

_**Deh Cullen:**__ Edward ainda vai acreditar que as coisas podem ser melhores. Ou melhor: vai ir vendo melhorar, melhorar... hehehe_

_**Tatiana Campello:**__ Edward exagerando um pouquinho, Bella exagerando um poucão... Todo mundo com seus dramas. Mas eles vão se acertando._


	44. Capítulo 43

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 43**

"Alô?" - Bella atendeu ao celular.

O ensaio havia acabado mais cedo - aliás, depois de algum tempo com Bella no papel de protagonista, os ensaios estavam ficando mais rápidos, talvez até um pouco "menos necessários"... Mas, pois bem: o ensaio havia acabado mais cedo. E, como Edward e Jack haviam ficado de vir buscar Bella no teatro, ela havia tomado um banho, e estava aproveitando o tempo restante para dar uma ajeitada em sua bancada.

_"Oi, meu bebê..."_

"Oi, mãe." - Bella sorriu ao reconhecer a voz de Renée - "Como é que vocês estão?"

_"Estamos bem. E vocês? Como é que está o meu netinho? Ele está gostando de Las Vegas?"_

"Ah, o Jack está adorando Las Vegas! Mas também... Para ele, isso tudo deve estar parecendo só um período de férias, não é? E o Edward, cada dia inventa uma coisa! Os dois não param de passear juntos! Eu acho que o Jack já está conhecendo Las Vegas bem mais do que eu!"

_"É... Aposto que ele nem está mais lembrando que essa avó aqui existe..."_

"Ai, mãe!" - Bella riu - "Também não faz drama, vai? É claro que o Jack lembra de vocês. Na verdade, ele só fica falando de vocês! Tudo que ele vê de novo, que ele conhece de diferente, ele fica falando que vocês iriam gostar, que o papai vai morrer de inveja! Você sabe que ele está morrendo de saudades!"

_"Oun... Eu também estou morrendo de saudades daquele pinguinho de gente. E de você também, é claro"_

"Eu também estou com saudades... Às vezes, dá vontade de sair correndo, largar tudo, e ir até Forks, só para te pedir um colo."

_"Oh, meu bebê... O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está com algum problema? O Edward não está cuidando direitinho de você?"_

"O que é isso, mãe. Eu não posso reclamar do Edward, de jeito nenhum! Ele está sendo um parceiro, assim... Bem além do que eu poderia esperar. Ele está cuidando de mim, cuidando do Jack, visitando a mãe dele todos os dias... É tanta coisa, sabe? E mesmo assim, ele está sendo incrível."

_"E você, só não está mais apaixonada, porque não dá."_ - Renée sorriu ao afirmar. E, embora Bella pudesse não pudesse vê-la, era capaz de ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Ah, mãe... Eu não sei."

_"Não sabe o que? Se está apaixonada?"_

"Não! Apaixonada eu estou!" - Bella riu - "O que eu não sei é se realmente não dá para me apaixonar mais. Porque, quando eu penso que o Edward é um homem diferente de todos, ele vem e me surpreende com mais."

_"Ai, filha... Fico tão feliz em te ver assim feliz. Você merece, ouviu? Eu sabia que um dia um homem de verdade ia entrar na sua vida. Um homem bem diferente desse Jacob, que não te trouxe nada de bom"_

"Hey, mãe! Não fala assim! O Jacob me causou muito sofrimento, sim. Mas ele também me trouxe a melhor coisa da minha vida: o meu filho."

_"É... Pelo menos os espermatozóides dele prestaram para alguma coisa..."_

"Oh, mãe! Isso é jeito de falar?"

_"Ai, desculpa. Era só uma brincadeira."_ - Renée riu - _"Eu não sabia que espermatozóides eram um assunto proibido."_

"Não é que é assunto proibido, mas... Também não é assunto para ficar discutindo."

_"Está bem, está bem! Não está mais aqui quem falou nos espermato... Ops! Desculpa! A mamãe quase ia falando de novo!"_

"Mãe!" - Bella riu, revirando os olhos.

_"Brincadeira!"_ - Renée riu com ela - _"Mas agora, falando sério: eu liguei foi para falar de outra coisa. Liguei para te avisar que parece que o Jacob já está indo embora."_

"Ah... Ele está indo embora, é? E como é que a senhora soube?"

_"Disseram para o seu pai. Ele ficou meio inseguro, porque nós estamos até com medo de confiar no Billy, não é? Vai que ele começa a espalhar essa história por aí, só para nós trazermos o Jack de volta. Mas aí, parece que é verdade mesmo. Seu pai até pediu para um investigador dar uma olhada na internet e ele disse que a tal da companhia em que o Jacob trabalha vai voltar a se apresentar nessa semana."_

"Entendi... Deve ser verdade mesmo. O Jacob não vai ficar em Forks para sempre, não é? Já deve estar cansado do tédio."

_"Parece que ele vai amanhã. Aí, você podia aproveitar quando fosse trazer o Jack, e ficar aqui um pouquinho. A mamãe até te dava um colo..."_

"Ai, mãe..." - Bella suspirou - "Bem que eu gostaria. Vou ver certinho se eu consigo juntar umas folgas."

_"Diz para o Edward que, se ele quiser vir, também vamos adorar recebê-lo aqui em casa."_

"Mãe... Chefe Charlie sabe que você está oferecendo isso?"

_"Seu pai? Ih, minha filha! Depois que o Edward veio buscar o Jack, eu não sei o que foi que eles conversaram, mas o Edward virou o melhor rapaz do mundo! É capaz de a próxima vez que o Edward vier para Forks, ganhar um prêmio de cidadão honorário!"_

"Ah, é? E por que isso tudo?"

_"Já disse que não sei. Mas pode trazer o Edward, que seu pai não oferece perigo nenhum. Do jeito que a coisa anda, se vocês terminarem, ele fica com o Edward."_

"Mãe!" - Bella riu.

_"Brincadeira. Nós não trocaríamos a nossa filhinha por ninguém! Nem pelo Edward."_

"Ai, Dona Renée... Obrigada por ligar. Pelo menos, me fez rir."

_"Desde que você era um bebê, eu sempre fui sua palhaça preferida."_ - Renée brincou - _"Vê se vem mesmo, filha. Eu e o seu pai estamos morrendo de saudades. Vai ser tão bom podermos olhar no seu rostinho e ver que você está bem."_

"Eu vou fazer o possível."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Edward, a sua mãe mora no hospital?"

Desde que Jack havia chegado a Las Vegas, Edward vinha conseguindo deixá-lo por fora do assunto da doença de Esme.

Ele e Bella haviam se organizado, de forma que ela conseguia ficar com o filho nas manhãs, enquanto Edward aproveitada o tempo livre para visitar a sua mãe. De tarde, quando Bella ia para os ensaios, Edward ficava com o menino.

Bella insistiu que ela podia levar Jack para os ensaios, deixado Edward livre, mas ele adorava passar algum tempo com o garoto.

James não ficou muito feliz com a ideia de Edward querer uma folga de uma semana, mas não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer - os dois tinham o mesmo poder sobre a produtora e James ainda não tinha condições de comprar a parte de Edward, então... Ele preferiu não se indispor com o sócio.

Edward descobriu vários passeios que podiam ser feitos com uma criança em Las Vegas. O preferido do garoto foi a visita à loja de confeitos de chocolate.

Naquele dia, como era de costume, Edward visitou Esme pela manhã, e depois voltou para casa, para almoçar com Bella e Jack.

Tudo estava dentro da rotina, até que Alice telefonou para o irmão, pedindo que ele fosse até a casa dos pais, buscar uma bolsa com mais roupas para Esme. Carlisle estava de plantão, e Alice estava acompanhando a mãe. A empregada já havia preparado tudo, era só passar e pegar.

"Ai, Alice... Eu estou com o Jack."

_"Ah... Não, tudo bem... Eu vou dar um jeito. É que o papai está no plantão e eu não queria deixar a mamãe sozinha."_

"Se eu tivesse alguém para olhar o Jack... É que eu não queria levá-lo para dentro do hospital..."

_"E se você vier e eu busco a mala no carro? Pelo menos eu não deixo a mamãe sozinha muito tempo. E vocês nem precisam entrar. Você para lá no estacionamento, e eu pego com você."_

"É... Eu acho que assim é melhor."

_"Então está bem. Para mim, está perfeito! Me liga quando você estiver chegando, e eu desço para pegar."_

"Tudo bem."

Edward disse para Jack que eles precisavam pegar a mala na casa de seus pais e depois entregá-la a Alice. Ele achou que a explicação bastava, mas Jack gostava de perguntar sempre mais.

"Onde a Alice mora?"

"Com meus pais."

"Se ela mora com os seus pais, por que vamos buscar a mala dela?"

"A mala não é dela. A mala é para a minha mãe."

"Sua mãe fugiu de casa?" - Edward até riu da expressão preocupada do garoto.

"Não, ela não fugiu. Ela só está passando alguns dias em outro lugar."

"Outra casa?"

"Hum... Não. É como..."

"Um hotel?"

"Tipo um hotel."

"Eu nunca fiquei em um hotel. Mas eu já vi como um hotel é. Em um filme. Era um filme com armas. Não conte para a _mamã_, mas foi o vô Billy quem me deixou assistir."

"Você sabe que não devia assistir a um filme com armas, Jack."

"Mas o meu vô Billy deixou. Ele disse que podia, que não tinha problema. O vovô Charlie também tem uma arma! Só que ele é bonzinho. Ele é policial. Ele é quem _plende_ os bandidos."

"Sim, o seu avô é bonzinho. Ser policial é muito legal. Você deve ter muito orgulho dele."

"É, eu tenho. Mas, quando eu _clescer_, eu não quero ser um policial."

"Não?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto continuava a dirigir.

"Não." - Jack respondeu, cheio de certeza - "Quando eu _clescer_, quero ser jogador de baseball! Do Mariners!"

"Uau... Parece ótimo. Você joga bem?"

"Eu ganho do tio Tyler todas as vezes."

"Uau... Meus parabéns."

Jack ficou calado quando Edward estacionou, e cumprimentou Alice normalmente quando ela veio até o carro, buscar a bolsa com as coisas de Esme. Foi só quando Edward deu partida outra vez, que ele finalmente perguntou:

"Edward, a sua mãe mora no hospital?"

"Ah..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar, tentando pensar como responder àquela pergunta, sem dizer nada que uma criança não deveria escutar - "Não."

"Ela está doente?"

"É... Ela está um pouco doente, sim. Mas ela já está melhorando. Os médicos cuidaram dela e os remédios estão fazendo efeito. Logo ela vai voltar para casa."

"Meu amigo ficou internado em um hospital."

"Ah... É mesmo?"

"É. Mas ele já está bem. Sua mãe também vai ficar bem, _tá_?"

"Obrigado, Jack." - Edward sorriu.

"Quando meu amigo ficou no hospital, todo mundo da escola fez um desenho bem bonito. Você quer que eu faça um desenho bem bonito para a sua mãe?"

"Poxa, Jack..." - Edward teve que respirar fundo para não derramar as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos - "Eu acho que a minha mãe iria adorar!"

"Então, quando chegar lá em casa, eu vou fazer um desenho bem bonito para você levar para ela. Quer dizer... Lá em casa, na sua casa. Não lá em casa, na minha casa de verdade."

"Você pode chamar a minha casa de sua casa. Eu não me importo, não. Muito pelo contrário: fico muito feliz."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Está triste?" - Edward perguntou baixinho, no ouvido de Bella. Ele sabia que ela estava, porque tinha visto nos olhos dela, desde que Bella havia entrado no carro, quando ele e Jack a buscaram, na hora de voltar para casa.

"Não..." - Ela fez um biquinho e Edward riu.

"E esse biquinho? É por que?"

"É que a minha mãe ligou. Ela queria avisar que o Jacob está indo embora. E que o Jack já pode voltar para Forks."

"Ah... Entendi. Você vai sentir saudades dele, não é? Quer saber, eu também. Eu adorei passar esses dias com o seu filho."

"Vou sentir falta de encontrar ele sorrindo toda vez que saio do teatro, de quando ele vem correndo, e abraça as minhas pernas... Vou sentir falta até de ter que acordar no meio da noite, para levar o Jack ao banheiro."

"Eu também." - Edward sorriu - "Principalmente da parte que você me beija quando volta para a cama."

"Bobo." - Bella sorriu de volta - "Mas... Não tem jeito: o Jack precisa voltar para a escola, para a rotina dele... Pelo menos, as férias vão chegar logo, não é?"

"É... Sabe o que nós podíamos fazer? Que tal se nós começássemos a ver uma escola aqui em Las Vegas? Aí, quando as férias chegarem, o Jack pode vir de vez."

"Mas eu ainda nem arranjei uma casa, Edward."

"Mas... Ah! Achei que você tinha desistido disso. Pra que outra casa? Achei que vocês estivessem gostando de ficar aqui."

"Nós estamos, mas... Ah, Edward! É diferente! Nós só estamos passando alguns dias. Não é a mesma coisa que mudar para a sua casa de forma permanente."

"E por que não?"

"Porque é a sua casa. Sua. Suas coisas, seu espaço..."

"Eu estou adorando dividir tudo isso com vocês."

"Edward, você está falando sério? Você está me convidado... Você entende o que isso significa?"

"Estou te convidando para morar comigo. Você e o seu filho. Eu iria adorar."

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Olá, meninas!_**

**_Olha só quem chegou!_**

**_Atrasada - mas chegou!_**

**_Como ainda é sexta-feira... EU CONSEGUI! Uma semana de vida normal! Rsrsrs_**

**_Agradeçam também à Vivicki: que largou as unhas dela pela metade para corrigir o capítulo! (Hoje eu estou toda trabalhada no drama)_**

**_Mas agora vamos falar de coisa boa: vamos falar do Jack! Coisa linda, consolando o Edward!_**

**_Quem quer um desenho bem bonito, que resolve todos os problemas do mundo, levanta a mão! \o/_**

**_Agora eu vou parar de falar, antes que dê meia-noite e eu poste só no sábado!_**

**_Vamos responder reviews? (Aliás, não esqueça, de assinar!)_**

**_Até segunda!_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Bom fim de semana!_**

**_(Nossa! Mas como estou usando ponto de exclamação hoje!)_**

**_Agora é sério: REVIEWS!_**

_**Na Cullen:** coitada dessa Bella, ficou com a pior parte! Tudo bem que o Jack é um amor, mas ela podia ter filhos do Edward - O que é sempre mais legal! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosanatecshu**: Ainda bem que a Bella não está grávida. Eu acho que ela não ia ter coragem de tirar o bebê, mas ia entrar em parafuso total, com certeza!_

_**DayDreeamer**: A Bella não queria ser má. Ela só ficou assustada._

_**Bell Mainard**: Sem beicinho! Eles não estão prontos para uma gravidez._

_**Acrdepina**: Exatamente por ter recebido o que recebeu do Jacob é que a Bella não pode encarar uma gravidez como se fosse nada. Afinal, o Jacob virou uma responsabilidade só dela e ela sabe que, se não é fácil com um, imagina se ela arrumar outro? Tudo bem que o Edward não é o Jacob, mas... Até ela engravidar, o Jacob também era um cara muito legal._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: relaxem todos! Jack prometeu que tudo ficará bem e fará desenhos lindos para todo mundo. Rsrsrs_

_**Phi Cullen**: A primeira palavra do Jack foi... Chocolate! Rsrsrs - Brincadeira! Foi mamã, neh? Como que ele ia aprender a falar papai, se nem pai ele tinha?_

_**Carolze**: Eu não sei se eles iam levar tão bem a Bella ter engravidado nesses dias... Mas eu também acho lindos bebês *-*_

_**Isa Alonso**: Edward adorando menino Jack! Já quer até trazer para Vegas de vez!_

_**FeePattinson**: todas ficam bobas com Edward sendo fofo. Todas!_

_**Kathyanne**: Olha... Eu acho que o Edward está dando mais uma mãozinha nessa história de ser papai do Jack..._

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: Quem sabe? Um Edzinho, uma edzinha... Dois ou três... Sei lá! Rsrsrs_

_**Lolitasss**: Há esperanças, há esperanças! Embora o Edward não aceite a ideia, menina Bella pode "pegar barriga". Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt:** Menino Jack é uma doçura! Quer um desenho bem bonito também? Ele faz! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**: Test Drive é com eles mesmos! Quem sabe eles não decidam pela compra do produto de uma vez?_

_**Guest** (Essa veio sem nome): "tenho vontade de pegar menino Edward no colo e dar muito amor e carinho" - Jéssica Stanley, Lauren Mallory... Saiam desse corpo que ele não te pertence! Nem o corpo e nem o Edward! Rsrsrs_


	45. Capítulo 44

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 44<strong>

"Oi, linda."

"Oi..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar.

"Hum... O que houve?" - Edward sorriu, enquanto se sentava na cama, ao lado de Bella.

"Nada. Só estava ajudando o Jack a fazer a mala dele."

"Não fica assim, amor. Nós ainda vamos levar o Jack até Forks e passar dois dias com ele. Deixa para ficar triste quando nós formos vir embora."

"Também estou meio preocupada." – Bella confessou.

"Preocupada com o que?"

"Eu vou ter que conversar com o Billy, não é? Eu não sei o que ele está pensando em dizer ao meu filho. E se ele fala alguma coisa sobre o Jacob? Ele pode acabar deixando o Jack ainda mais confuso com essa história toda..."

"É... Seria bom você conversar com ele."

"Mas eu não estou com a mínima vontade." - Bella fez uma careta - "Não queria ter que falar sobre o Jacob, nem sobre essa ideia idiota de jogar o meu filho nos braços dele. Não quero ter que discutir com o Billy... E, principalmente, não queria ter que falar sobre nada disso com o Jack. Ele é tão pequenininho... Como é que vai entender isso tudo?"

"Por que você não pede para o seu pai conversar com o Billy? Charlie, com certeza, vai se sentir mais a vontade."

"Você acha?"

"Eu acho, sim." - Edward assentiu - "E eu acho que, mesmo se você quiser ir, seu pai devia ir com você. Ou, se você quiser, eu também posso ir."

"Você é uma gracinha, sabia?" - Bella sorriu - "Obrigada. Mas eu acho melhor você não se envolver nessa história. O Billy pode achar que eu estou tentando provocá-lo de alguma maneira, levando você... Melhor ir com o meu pai mesmo. Obrigada por se oferecer."

"Estou sempre aqui." - Edward sorriu de volta - "Vou estar sempre aqui."

"Cuidado com o que você promete, hein?" - Bella brincou enquanto abraçava o namorado.

"Mas eu sempre vou estar aqui. Mesmo." - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella - "Aconteça o que acontecer. Porque você é muito especial para mim. Você sabe, não é? Que você é muito especial para mim?"

"Hum... Mais ou menos..." - Bella brincou, enquanto se afastava.

"Você é muito especial para mim." - Edward sorriu, olhando nos olhos de sua namorada - "Só para constar: não é qualquer uma que pode morar na minha casa, não é a família de qualquer uma que eu visito, e também não é qualquer uma que conhece a minha mãe. Aliás, não vejo a hora de poder te apresentar para a minha mãe. Oficialmente: como minha namorada."

"Eu também vou adorar ser apresentada oficialmente à sua mãe" - Bella riu - "Principalmente agora, que ela vai voltar para casa, que ela já está bem melhor..."

"Nem me fale. Graças a Deus ela está voltando para casa. Não podemos dar chance, não é? Ela vai continuar com o acompanhamento médico, fazendo os exames periódicos... Tem seus riscos, mas nem se compara."

"Vai ficar tudo bem. A sua mãe é muito forte e o pior mesmo, já passou. Agora ela vai voltar para casa, vocês vão poder até ficar mais perto dela... Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Vai sim." - Edward suspirou - "Com o Jack também. E com nós dois. Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Cuidado com o que você promete." - Bella riu e Edward depositou um beijo em seu rosto.

"Pode confiar, linda. Eu sou um homem de palavra!"

"Eu sei." - Bella sorriu, e então suspirou, soltando o ar devagar - "Às vezes, quando você fica pensando em tudo que aconteceu entre nós dois... Não te dá um pouco de medo?"

"Medo de que?"

"Sei lá..." - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Tudo aconteceu tão depressa. Eu não me imaginava morando com alguém assim, tão cedo."

"Eu também não imaginava convidar alguém para morar comigo. Mais que isso: eu não imaginava que fosse precisar ter alguém aqui. Mas você... É uma menina muito esperta! Me amarrou por inteiro. Não sei nem imaginar esses últimos tempos sem você aqui."

"Também não sei imaginar meus últimos tempos sem você." - Bella sorriu - "Não é assustador?"

"Talvez..." - Edward assentiu - "Eu só quero que você saiba que, aconteça o que acontecer, eu sempre vou estar aqui. Nunca vou me esquecer do que sinto por você. Se você precisar, quero estar sempre aqui."

"Pára com essa história de aconteça o que acontecer. Nós estamos juntos agora. E está tudo indo bem. Eu não posso me mudar para cá se você não tiver certeza do que estamos tendo."

"Eu tenho certeza do que estamos tendo! Eu quero você aqui. Você e o Jack. Mas eu não esperava nada da vida, e de repente, você surgiu. Eu tenho medo de esperar muito da vida, e você sumir outra vez."

"Se a minha intenção fosse ir embora, eu nem me mudaria para cá."

"Intenções mudam..."

"Edward..."

"Não! Por favor, eu não quero que você pense que não acredito em você, ou no que estamos tendo juntos. Eu quero você e o Jack aqui. E, mesmo que suas intenções, ou vontades, mudem daqui há anos, eu quero vocês aqui. Quero ficar do seu lado, todo o tempo que eu puder. Mas eu entendo que as intenções mudam. E eu não quero que você se sinta presa a mim."

"Talvez estar presa a você não seja algo ruim como você está pensando." - Bella sorriu, segurando o rosto de Edward com sua mão - "Já estou presa a você. E estou achando isso ótimo."

"Ah, linda..." - Edward sorriu de volta.

"Não quero que você fique esperando que eu vá embora."

"Não estou. Não vou esperar. Você pode estar certa que eu quero muito que vocês fiquem."

"Nós vamos ficar." - Bella assentiu, antes de beijá-lo devagar - "Eu só estava um pouco preocupada em contar para o meu pai, mas minha mãe disse que você se tornou o garoto preferido dele nos últimos tempos. Será que eu posso saber o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Não sei..." - Edward sorriu torto.

"Você sabe. Dá para ver no seu rosto!" - Bella riu - "O que você disse ao Chefe?"

"Nada demais. Eu só disse que cuidaria da menina dele. E que agora ela era a minha menina também!"

"Oun... Você é uma gracinha, sabia?" - Bella sorriu e Edward depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

"E você é a minha menina."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_Mamã_! Eu não guardei o meu peixe!"

"Que peixe, Jack?"

"O peixe que o Edward _complou_ para mim no aquário!" - Jack exclamou e Bella se virou para Edward, ainda tentando entender que peixe era aquele.

"É de pelúcia." - Edward explicou.

"Ah..." - Bella suspirou aliviada - "Vocês dois... Você precisava mesmo de mais uma pelúcia, Jack?"

"É um peixe! Eu não tinha um peixe como aquele, _mamã_!"

"Sua avó vai adorar esse neto mimado que nós estamos devolvendo. Mas eu já vou avisar que a culpa foi toda do Edward!"

"É por isso que você está me devolvendo?" - Jack fez um biquinho. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e Bella ficou morrendo de pena por ele estar mesmo acreditando nisso.

"Ah, amorzinho! Claro que não!" - Bella correu até seu filho e o abraçou - "A mamãe já explicou que você precisa voltar para a escola. Mas, a mamãe vai procurar uma escola nova, aqui em Las Vegas e, depois das suas férias, você vai poder ficar comigo de vez."

"Você _plomete_?"

"Prometo, meu amor."

"E eu vou ficar aqui? Com você e com o Edward?"

"Você iria gostar?"

"Hu-hum..." - Jack olhou para Edward, com um olhar cheio de cumplicidade.

"Você e a sua mãe vão ficar aqui comigo, Jack. Mas antes, você precisa voltar para a escola. Combinado?"

"Combinado." - Jack sorriu - "Ah! Espera! Eu _lemblei_ de uma coisa!"

"Jack!" - Bella chamou, mas o menino já estava correndo para o quarto - "Mas onde é que esse menino vai?"

"Deixa ele, Bella." - Edward riu - "Deve ter ido buscar o peixe."

"Edward!" - Jack voltou correndo, e entrou na cozinha, trazendo um papel - "Você _entlega_ isso para a sua mãe? Eu fiz um desenho. Olha: essa é a sua mãe e ela está voltando para casa."

"Oh, Jack... Obrigado." - Edward sorriu, pegando a folha da mão do garoto.

"E esse aqui é o meu nome: Jack." - O menino mostrou como havia assinado o desenho - "É para você dar para ela. Para ela ficar boa bem depressa."

"Jack... É um desenho incrível. Muito obrigado. E quer saber? Minha mãe está voltando para casa hoje. E eu vou entregar esse desenho para ela, e eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar muito feliz."

"A sua mãe vai embora daquele hospital?"

"É, ela vai sim." - Edward assentiu com um sorriso.

"Então ela não está mais doente?"

"Bom... Ela já está bem melhor."

"Que legal!" - Jack sorriu, animado - "Você ouviu isso, _mamã_?"

"É, eu ouvi sim. Todos nós estamos muito felizes com a melhora da mãe do Edward, não é? Mas agora nós precisamos terminar de arrumar as nossas coisas. E você, senhor Cullen, vai acabar se atrasando para a chegada da sua mãe. E aí, o desenho do Jack vai perder toda a graça."

"É, eu preciso ir." - Edward conferiu o relógio - "E esse desenho vai comigo! Nos vemos mais tarde? Eu busco vocês e vamos para o aeroporto. Ah, Jack! Vê se não esquece daquele presentinho que nós compramos para a sua avó, hein?"

"Edward! Presente para a minha mãe também?" - Bella protestou.

"Para ela não reclamar de eu só ficar mimando o Jack..." - Ele sorriu torto.

"Eu acho que a mamã está com ciúmes..." - Jack riu baixinho.

"Oh, meu amor... Você está com ciúmes? Não precisa. Eu adoro mimar você também!"

"Eu não estou com ciúmes!" - Bella revirou os olhos - "Eu estou perdida com vocês dois..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ai, você demorou!" - Alice abriu a porta, aflita - "Achei que a mamãe fosse chegar antes de você!"

"Desculpa." - Edward depositou um beijo na bochecha de sua irmã - "Eles já ligaram?"

"Sim, estão a caminho!" - Rosalie assentiu.

"Oi, Rose." - Ele cumprimentou sua irmã mais velha, que estava sentada no sofá - "Oi, Jasper." - E seu cunhado, que acenou de volta.

"Hey, Ed!" - Emmett entrou, vindo da direção da cozinha, com sua boca cheia com alguma coisa.

"Oi, Emm! Bom te ver aqui. Mamãe vai ficar feliz em ter a família toda reunida."

"Toda não. Ainda faltou a Bella."

"Ah, Alice... Eu não achei que era um bom momento para que elas se encontrarem. Mas, logo eu vou trazer a minha Bella para ser apresentada à família - pode ter certeza!"

"Minha Bella?" - Rosalie ergueu suas sobrancelhas - "Uau... As coisas estão mesmo sérias, ah?"

"Barulho de carro!" - Alice saltitou - "Eles estão chegando! Peguem os balões!"

"Eu pego, eu pego!" - Emmett parecia uma criança, correndo para pegar os balões, em forma de estrela.

Eles observaram o carro de Carlisle parando em frente à porta, e ele dando a volta no carro para ajudar Esme a descer. A mulher parecia frágil e cansada, mas ainda trazia em seus lábios um sorriso e ela parou um segundo, respirando fundo e aproveitando o sol fraco que aquecia a manhã.

"Minha casa." - Ela sorriu para Carlisle.

"Seja bem-vinda de volta, meu amor." - Carlisle depositou um beijo na testa de Esme.

"Oun... Eles são tão lindos juntos..." - Alice sorriu e, de repente, Edward se sentiu um peixe fora d'água. Jasper estava esfregando os ombros de Alice e Emmett segurava os balões, ao lado de Rosalie. Só ele estava sozinho. Só ele não tinha sua Bella, para ficar ali, ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

"Bem vinda!" - Todos gritaram quando Esme entrou.

"Seja bem vinda, mamãe!" - Alice a abraçou com cuidado, preocupada com a fragilidade de sua mãe.

"Obrigada, querida." - Os olhos de Esme estavam cheios de lágrimas - "Eu nem acredito que vocês estão todos aqui!"

"Todos não! Falta a Bella do Edward!" - Emmett lembrou.

"Você devia tê-la trazido também." - Esme disse para Edward, enquanto Carlisle a ajudava a se sentar no sofá.

"É que ela estava cuidando do Jack. Ah! Aliás, o Jack te mandou outro desenho."

"Oun..."

"É você, voltando para casa..." - Edward desdobrou o papel, mostrando para sua mãe.

"Ah, meu Deus... É lindo!" - Esme não pôde mais conter as lágrimas - "Diz para ele que eu adorei."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tudo ficando tão lindo...**_

_**Todo mundo feliz, Jack feliz, Mamãe Esme voltando para casa, Emmett carregando balões em forma de estrelas!**_

_**A vida não é linda?**_

_**E o Edward sentindo falta de menina Bella? Oun...**_

_**E Jack desenhando Esme voltando para casa? Será que ele tem premonições, estilo Alice?**_

_**Ah, ok.**_

_**Eu estou sendo uma menina comportada, postando nos dias certos.**_

_**Então, eu só vou ali responder minhas lindas reviews e depois... Postar! No dia! \o/**_

_**Agora eu vou mesmo.**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bah Kika**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Lolitasss: **__Ain, de férias... Que invejinha de você..._

_**Yara Bastos: **__Edward é lindo! Bella é a mais sortuda de todas no mundo! (Antes que pensem que eu sou doida: eu sei que ela não existe de verdade, mas... Mesmo assim! Rsrsrs)_

_**Daia Matos: **__Eita, mulher! Você ressurgiu! Está tudo bem por aí?_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Eu? Comi Palhacitos? Eu não! (Não sei nem porque eu estou te respondendo, se você mesma diz que não lembra o que perguntou! Rsrsr)_

_**Carolze: **__Menino Jack maior desenhista! E ainda faz desenhos de premonição! É um lindo mesmo... (Ah! A Bella mandou dizer para tirar o olho, que o Edward é dela e ela já aceitou morar com ele, então pare de ameaça-la com essas outras mulheres piriguetes, desprovidas de Edward!)_

_**DayDreeamer: **__Pinguinho de gente é um fofo! Nem parece que saiu de quem saiu..._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Jack mandando desenhos para "Vó Esme". Só falta oficializar o "Vó". Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Oun... Quanto desenho! Vai precisar de um mural maior que o da Esme. Os dela ainda estão cabendo na geladeira. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Bella dizendo sim rapidinho! Pensa que ela é boba? É nada! Só se finge... Rsrsrs_

_**Inaclara: **__Gracinha é com o Edward mesmo! Ele é a própria gracinha! Rsrsrs_

_**Acrdepina: **__Entre o Jack, a Bella e o Edward, o mais seguro é o Jack! Acredita tanto em si, que curou a Esme com dois desenhos! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__Caaalma, que a Bella já aceitou! (Acha que ela ia perder essa chance? Ficou louca nem nada!)_

_**Carol Machado: **__Quem liga para nadadores lentos, na verdade? Só o Edward mesmo! Porque a Bella só deve ficar pensando no lado positivo: "Amor, temos que treinar de novo! É para os seus nadadores irem pegando o ritmo..." Rsrsrs_

_**FeePattinson: **__Edward, cada dia MAIS fofo. E Jack indo com ele na fofice, neh? Duas coisinhas preciosas da mamã!_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Menino Jack vem para Vegas de vez, mas só depois das férias! Agora, ele precisa voltar para Forks e estudar, feito um menininho bem comportado._


	46. Aviso

olá, meninas

Como vocês podem notar, isso não é um capítulo - É um aviso.

Me desculpem pelo sumiço, mas não estou conseguindo escrever.

Podem me chamar de louca, infantil, ou dramática - Mas não consegui lidar muito bem com toda essa história que está acontecendo com Robsten.

Eu até estou me esforçando, mas o capítulo ainda não saiu.

Eu não sei quando ele sai, portanto, eu não sei quando posto.

Ah! Por favor, se quiserem me deixar reviews, só não xinguem a Kristen ou façam piadinhas com o Rob.

Não vai ajudar em nada.

Assim que a inspiração colaborar, eu juro que volto.

Vocês sabem que eu detesto atrasar postagem, mas essa fic... Eu estou em falta.

Se fosse apenas por minha vontade, eu já teria postado faz tempo.

Mas, como nem sempre tudo é como queremos... Vejo vocês em breve.

Fiquem com Deus

Bah Kika


	47. Capítulo 45

**N/A: Olá, garotas.**

**Eu voltei.**

**Sinto muito pelo período de dificuldades.**

**Bom, vamos começar do começo.**

**Quem me acompanha de outras fics, sabe que eu sempre trabalhei com a maior pontualidade possível. SEMPRE.**

**E, para qualquer bom observador deve ser notório que venho tendo problemas com isso há algum tempo.**

**Aliás, eu dei uma relida em alguns capítulos e percebi que até comentei que já estava tendo problemas de inspiração.**

**Não é nada com o enredo de Pequenos Reparos.**

**Meu problema é outro.**

**Bem pessoal.**

**Mas, como envolve pessoas que não tem absolutamente nada com esse mundinho de fics, não acho que caiba ficar expondo aqui.**

**Bom, resumindo: tive problemas, digamos assim, "familiares".**

**E aí, a coisa já não estava boa.**

**E aí, veio essa história de Robsten.**

**E essa história de Robsten tem a ver com meus problemas anteriores.**

**E aí, a coisa ficou ainda pior - A inspiração, que já estava fraca, ficou inexistente.**

**Não é só por causa deles. É porque só eu sei como isso me afetou.**

**Eu sei que Bella e Edward NÃO são Kristen e Robert, mas é inegável que é neles que eu penso quando penso nos dois. É o rosto deles que eu vejo.**

**Música romântica, reler a Saga, ver fotos dos dois felizes, focar em outra coisa, etc., etc... **

**Eu tentei tudo, podem ter certeza.**

**Todos os gatilhos que eu sei que desencadeiam a minha inspiração.**

**E nada desencadeou.**

**Porque eu precisava de um tempo. Tempo que eu já estava precisando, na verdade, desde o começo do ano, e agora foi apenas a gota d'água que transbordou a situação.**

**Não estou deixando que a vida dos atores comande minha vida, embora não possa dizer como teria reagido se eu estivesse em meus tempos "normais". Talvez eu surtasse do mesmo jeito, ou mais. Ou talvez eu não surtasse.**

**E aí?**

**Nunca vou saber.**

**Mas, nesse momento, eu precisei de um tempo.**

**Acho que eu já tinha dito no aviso que deixei, que vocês podiam me chamar de dramática, louca, infantil... O que quisessem!**

**Sinto muito se não correspondi às expectativas de alguém, mas quem sabe o que se passa na minha vida sou eu, e não vai dar para ficar pedindo desculpas por me deixar afetar por algo que me pegou desprevenida e jogou luz em uma coisa que eu estava tentando superar.**

**Estou ajeitando minha vida, estou voltando a escrever, estou tentando colocar as postagens em dia...**

**Se quiserem me acompanhar novamente, vocês sabem que são muitíssimo bem vindas.**

**Mas, vou contar algo: não sou perfeita.**

**Talvez existam outros momentos em que eu me deixe afetar por problemas, talvez eu suma, talvez... Ah! Vocês sabem: a vida não é exatamente uma ciência exata.**

**E é assim que eu estou tentando continuar.**

**Estou substituindo o aviso pelo capítulo, não vou responder reviews hoje, mas volto na quarta-feira.**

**Obrigada a quem continuou esperando,**

**Sejam bem-vindas de volta.**

**Bah Kika**

**(Essa pessoa é alguém que escreve. Mas, em primeiro lugar, ainda é uma pessoa)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 45**

"_Mamã_... Eu estou cansado."

"_Oun_..." - Bella quase riu quando Jack piscou lentamente. Ela se afastou um pouco, abrindo espaço para que ele pudesse se deitar no banco do avião - "Vem: deita aqui."

Jack nem reclamou. Pelo contrário, imediatamente se deitou, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Bella. Ela se ajeitou um pouco mais e esbarrou em Edward, que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado.

"Desculpa..." - Ela sorriu.

"Imagina. Pode até chegar mais perto. Eu não me importo nem um pouco."

"Obrigada." - Ela sorriu, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do namorado.

"De nada." - Edward depositou um beijo nos cabelos de Bella.

"Eu sabia que ele não iria aguentar..." - Bella sorriu, afagando o cabelo de Jack, enquanto o garoto dormia - "Ele estava super ansioso com a viagem. Não conseguiu nem dormir direito essa noite."

"Poxa... Não achei que ele estivesse tão ansioso para ir embora."

"Não é nem por ir embora, mas ele está com saudades dos meus pais. Passou a vida toda com eles, não é? É a casa dele. É normal que ele esteja com saudades. Além disso, ele está louco para contar para o Charlie que andou em um barco enorme, do tamanho de uma casa... Ele vai adorar contar cada detalhe do que ele viu em Vegas."

"Pelo menos, ele se divertiu bastante." - Edward sorriu.

"Obrigada." - Bella o olhou nos olhos - "Você foi um amigo e tanto para o meu menininho."

"Você sabe que adorei esses dias com o Jack." - Edward sorriu - "Eu sempre gostei de crianças. Irônico, não?"

"Edward... Não é nada irônico. Para com isso!"

"Está bem, está bem. Não vamos falar disso agora. Eu não quero brigar."

"Está bem." - Bella suspirou longamente - "Mas eu também não queria brigar. Eu só queria que..."

"_Shhh_!" - Edward colocou um dedo contra os lábios de Bella - "Não vamos falar disso agora. Por favor."

"Desculpa. Eu só não quero que você fique se torturando por uma coisa que pode nem ser verdade..."

"Bella... Infelizmente, é verdade. E eu sei o quanto já sofri com essa verdade. Por favor, vamos esquecer esse assunto? Eu quero poder aproveitar esse tempo que tenho com vocês."

"Está bem." - Bella fez o possível para empurrar um sorriso para seu rosto - "Quer aproveitar que o Jack dormiu para me dar um beijo?"

"Quero." - Edward riu - "Vem cá."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ah, meu anjinho!" - Renée agarrou Jack e o ergueu em seus braços - "Vovó estava morrendo de saudades!"

"Eu também, vó!" - Ele jogou seus bracinhos em torno do pescoço de Renée e a abraçou apertado.

"Filho, você vai enforcar a sua avó!" - Bella riu.

"Não tem problema!" - Renée o segurou mais forte - "Pode abraçar a vovó! O mais forte que der!"

"Oi, filha." - Charlie se aproximou.

"Oi, pai." - Bella tentou sorrir, mas se emocionou um pouco. Desde que ela havia ficado sabendo sobre a volta de Jacob para Forks, Bella ainda não havia falado diretamente com seu pai e, para ela, essa sempre era a parte mais difícil. Porque Renée era uma grande amiga, mas Charlie era o pai - o homem a quem Bella mais admirava no mundo e a quem ela odiava decepcionar.

"Vem cá, minha menina." - Charlie abriu os braços, recebendo-a em um abraço - "Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem, pai. As coisas estão bem, não estão?"

"Eu acredito que sim..." - Ele olhou para Jack, de rabo de olho - "Depois falamos sobre isso."

"Sim." - Bella assentiu.

"Hey, Edward." - Charlie estendeu a mão.

"Hey, Chefe." - Edward correspondeu ao cumprimento.

"Obrigado por trazer de volta, e intactos, meus bens mais preciosos."

"Opa! E eu?" - Renée reclamou.

"Ah, me desculpa! Dois dos meus bens mais preciosos!" - Charlie sorriu ao consertar.

"Ah, bom!"

"Sem problemas, Charlie. Quando precisar, estou a disposição." - Edward sorriu torto - "Seus bens preciosos são muito bem vindos na minha casa. Aliás..."

"Aliás?" - Renée sorriu, prevendo o que viria e Bella olhou para Edward, surpresa por vê-lo abordando aquele detalhe tão rapidamente. Tudo bem, ela iria contar, mas também não precisava ser no saguão do aeroporto.

"Eu e a _mamã_ vamos morar com o Edward!" - Jack sorriu, triunfante - "Não é, _mamã_?"

"Sem casar?" - Os olhos de Charlie se arregalaram um pouco.

"Charlie!" - Renée bronqueou.

"O que? Eu só estou perguntando. Geralmente, quando as pessoas decidem morar juntas, elas optam por se casar."

"Papai..." - Bella suspirou.

"Ainda é cedo para que eles se casem, Charlie."

"Ué, podem morar juntos, mas não podem se casar?"

"Charlie!"

"Papai... Eu... Eu e o Edward..."

"Chefe Charlie." - Edward interferiu - "Me desculpe se parece que estou querendo desrespeitar sua filha. Eu a amo. Mas não creio que esse tipo de convenção fará diferença na forma como viveremos juntos em uma mesma casa. Eu serei leal com a Bella todo o tempo - não porque juramos isso diante de um padre, mas porque realmente quero fazer isso. Além disso, nós queremos que o Jack possa ficar perto dela, e creio que podemos proporcionar muito mais conforto a ele, se ficarmos todos na minha casa. O senhor não concorda?"

"Hum... sei." - Charlie espiou Jack outra vez - "Depois nós conversamos sobre isso."

"Ah, vovô! Eu quero morar com o Edward!" - Jack protestou, exibindo sua melhor expressão irritada - "Ele é legal, e me leva para passear, e a mamã fica feliz perto dele!"

"_Oun_..." - Renée se derreteu em um sorriso e Bella corou.

"Filho..."

"É, mas nós não vamos poder ficar passeando para sempre." - Edward explicou - "Quando você voltar para Las Vegas, você vai frequentar uma escola."

"Tudo bem..." - Ele deu de ombros - "Nós podemos tomar o café da manhã juntos?"

"Claro que sim." - Edward sorriu.

"Será que nós podemos ir embora? Eu estou cansada." - Bella comentou. Mas, na verdade, ela estava pensando: será que nós poderíamos agir como pessoas normais e conversarmos assuntos privados quando estivermos em casa e não no saguão de um aeroporto?

"É melhor mesmo." - Charlie assentiu - "Me deixa ajudar com a sua mala."

"Obrigada."

"Edward!" - Jack correu até o rapaz - "Você já andou na viatura do meu vô?"

"Não... Ainda não." - Edward riu, enquanto Bella e Renée ficavam um pouco para trás.

"Nossa, filha... O Edward é ótimo com o Jack, não é? Carinhoso, mas impõe limites... Um ótimo pai. Imagina só como ele vai ser com os próprios filhos."

"Mãe..."

"O que?"

"Nada." - Bella engoliu um pouco seco - "Só... Não fala disso perto do Edward, está bem?"

"E por que não?" - Renée franziu o cenho - "Ah! Entendi... Você não quer que ele sinta pressionado, não é? Sem problemas! Eu não vou mais falar em bebês. Por enquanto!" - Ela riu e Bella tentou acompanhar - "O que foi, filha? Vocês estão com algum problema?"

"Não. É que..."

"Vovó! Vem logo! Vocês duas vão se perder!"

"Depois nós conversamos." - Bella disse - "Mas não precisa se preocupar, porque não é nada grave."

"Acho bom."

Charlie dirigiu até Forks e Edward riu da forma como a cidade inteira parecia estar sempre lhes encarando. Bella brincou, dizendo que ele era "novidade" e que cidades pequenas se animavam com novidades.

"Então quer dizer que não é nada sobre mim?" - Edward fingiu estar chateado, falando baixinho com sua namorada, no banco de trás da viatura de Charlie.

"Espero que não. Eu não quero ter que brigar com ninguém que esteja cobiçando o que é meu." - Bella brincou e Edward sorriu calmamente, soltando o ar devagar - "O que foi?"

"Nunca achei que fosse gostar tanto de ver uma mulher demonstrando ciúmes por mim..."

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu de volta e depositou um beijo no rosto de Edward.

"Hu-hum." - Charlie limpou a garganta e Bella riu, se ajeitando no banco - "Até que você deu sorte, Edward. Está fazendo um belo dia - para Forks."

"É, Charlie... O que posso fazer? Eu realmente sou muito sortudo."

"Um sortudo, que vai dormir no sofá!" - Bella riu.

"Não!" - Renée protestou - "Você acha mesmo que iríamos deixar o Edward dormir no sofá? Seu pai comprou um colchão novo. Não é a coisa mais confortável do mundo dormir em um colchão no chão, mas já bem melhor do que dormir no sofá."

"Ah... Jura? Poxa, pai. Obrigada."

"Obrigado, Charlie. Vocês não precisavam se preocupar. Mesmo."

"O Edward vai dormir do lado da minha cama!" - Jack comentou animado.

"Jack!" - Bella bronqueou. Comprar um colchão era uma coisa, Charlie liberar ela e Edward dormindo no mesmo quarto, já era outra.

"Claro que sim." - Renée riu - "E tem espaço para ele dormir em outro lugar naquele quarto?"

"Ele vai dormir no quarto?" - Bella não conseguiu evitar a pergunta. Quando viu, já tinha feito.

"Vai. Por que? Algum problema?"

"Não. Problema nenhum." - Bella sorriu - "Eu é que... Sei lá. Estou meio... desacostumada..." - Ela foi abaixando a voz, resmungando quase consigo mesma.

"O que foi?" - Edward perguntou baixinho, de cenho franzido.

"Nada." - Ela revirou os olhos - "É só... muita novidade."

O dia foi ótimo para todos: Jack adorou ter Bella, Edward, vovô e vovó, todos juntos. Bella também adorou ter seu menininho todo sorridente. Charlie e Renée, que estavam morrendo de saudades da fiha e do neto, ficaram paparicando os dois o máximo que puderam. E Edward... Edward adorou fazer parte da família.

É claro que todo aquele clima familiar, o fez se lembrar de seus pais, e ele tirou uns minutos para telefonar e saber de Esme. Carlisle garantiu que ela estava indo bem - voltar para casa havia lhe dado um novo ânimo.

Renée quis ajudar Jack com o banho, então Bella, Edward e Charlie aproveitaram para conversar sobre Billy Black.

"O senhor vai comigo amanhã? Eu preciso muito conversar com ele."

"Claro." - Charlie assentiu, imediatamente.

"O que o senhor imagina que ele pretende?" – Edward perguntou, segurando a mão de Bella, sobre a mesa da cozinha.

"Billy soube que Jacob vinha passar alguns dias em Forks, depois de anos sem uma visita sequer. Não importa que um filho tenha caráter duvidoso, um pai sempre vai sentir falta da presença desse filho. Billy pensou que, se aproximando de Jack, poderia dar ao filho um motivo para ficar. Ou, pelo menos, voltar."

"Mas o senhor acha que ele vai voltar?"

"Duvido muito. Aliás, eu acredito que o tiro do Billy saiu pela culatra: mostrar ao Jacob que ele poderia ter uma responsabilidade em Forks, deve tê-lo assustado bem mais do que estimulado. Infelizmente, meu neto não tem um pai." – Charlie comentou e Bella abaixou a cabeça, constrangida – "Filha, isso não é sua culpa. O Jacob foi um covarde. Você não tinha como saber que ele agiria assim."

"Eu confiei nele, pai. Mais do que eu deveria ter confiado."

"Isso é porque você é boa, Bella. Você sempre confiou demais nas pessoas."

"Pois eu me arrependo muito disso."

"Não se arrependa. De um jeito ou de outro, não temos do que reclamar: Jack está em nossas vidas e ele é uma criança maravilhosa. E nós vamos cria-lo, até que ele se torne um adulto, um homem, honesto e responsável. "

"Como o senhor." – Bella tentou sorrir.

"E como você. Eu tenho muito orgulho da filha que tenho."

"Obrigada, pai."

"Ah! Achei vocês!" – Jack surgiu na porta, com seu cabelo molhado e todo penteado para o lado, bem ao estilo "vovó Renée" – "Pensei que vocês tinham sumido!"

"E por que nós sumiríamos?" – Bella sorriu para ele, se levantando da mesa.

"E eu sei lá!" – Jack deu de ombros, enquanto se virava para Renée, que vinha entrando logo atrás - "Vovó, eu posso comer um biscoito?"

"Nada de biscoito, Jack." - Bella ralhou.

"Isso mesmo! Nada de biscoito antes do jantar. Hoje a vovó vai fazer lasanha."

"Oh, mãe... Não precisa ficar se preocupando em cozinhar. Nós podemos muito bem sair comer alguma coisa."

"Ah, mas eu quero lasanha!" - Jack cruzou os braços, emburrado.

"_Oun_... Pode deixar, meu amor!" - Renée se derreteu em um sorriso - "A vovó vai fazer lasanha para você!"

"Oh, mãe! Assim eu não consigo educar essa criança! Vocês fazem tudo o que o Jack quer!"

"Ai, Bella! Só hoje!"

"Deixa, amor..." - Edward sorriu para ela - "É só uma lasanha."

É claro que Bella perdeu. Ela jamais poderia vencer de seus pais, Jack e Edward reunidos em um mesmo recinto.

Naquela noite, eles comeram lasanha, assistiram a um desenho com Jack, e foram dormir. Renée arrumou as três camas no quarto de Bella, e a dançarina descobriu que eles não haviam comprado apenas um colchão novo: havia travesseiros, lençóis, cobertores - praticamente, um novo enxoval.

"Vocês precisam de mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu acho que está tudo perfeito, mãe." - Bella riu do jeito todo prestativo de Renée.

"Ok." - Ela suspirou, dando uma última inspecionada no recinto - "Acho que está tudo certo. Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, é só bater na minha porta."

"Mãe... Eu acho que ainda sei onde estão as coisas nessa casa."

"Ah! Claro, claro! Só vou dar um beijinho no Jack e vou me deitar. Boa noite, filha..." - Renée sorriu.

"Boa noite, mãe." - Bella sorriu de volta - "Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã." - Renée acenou antes de sair do quarto. Edward e Jack haviam ido escovar os dentes e Bella ouviu quando eles se encontraram no corredor. Depois dos votos de "boa noite" e dos "beijinhos de vovó", Edward e Jack vieram se deitar.

Bella cumpriu todo o ritual: cobriu Jack, afagou seu cabelo, lhe deu um beijo, apagou o abajur e foi se deitar. Edward, que estava deitado em seu colchão, entre as duas camas, também ganhou um beijo rápido, e os dois ficaram de mãos dadas, esperando o sono chegar.

Mas o sono estava demorando a vir e, quando Bella percebeu que Jack já havia dormido, empurrou Edward devagar e se deitou com ele, no colchão.

"Oi." - Edward riu baixinho.

"Preciso de um espacinho." - Ela sussurrou de volta, já se aconchegando contra ele.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum. Só quero deitar com você. Posso?"

"Claro que sim." - Edward depositou um beijo nos cabelos da garota.

Os dois ficaram ali, quietos, e logo pegaram no sono. Só acordaram quando algo os empurrou. Bella abriu os olhos devagar e tentou enxergar algo no escuro.

"Vai mais _plá_ lá, _mamã_. Eu quero deitar aqui."

Então Bella abriu espaço, deixando Jack abraçá-la. E os três dormiram outra vez, apertados, em um colchão só. Provavelmente, eles acordariam doloridos no outro dia, mas Bella acordaria feliz, cercada por dois de seus tesouros mais preciosos.

"Boa noite, filho." - Ela beijou os cabelos de Jack.

"Boa noite, meu amor." - Ela sorriu para Edward, se contorcendo para poder enxerga-lo.

"Boa noite." - Edward sorriu de volta, depositando um beijo nos lábios de Bella – "Ótima noite"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Como eu disse, sem reviews por hoje.**_

_**Volto a responder no próximo capítulo.**_

_**Até quarta-feira ;)**_


	48. Capítulo 46

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 46**

Bella acordou sentindo a cama espaçosa demais. Não que fosse realmente uma cama. Na verdade, era o colchão novo, que Charlie havia comprado para Edward.

_"Coitado do Edward..."_ - Ela suspirou ao pensar. Charlie havia comprado o colchão para que ele pudesse ficar mais confortável, e no fim das contas, ele havia terminado a noite todo apertado, dormindo em um colchão de solteiro, com Bella e Jack.

Talvez isso explicasse porque o colchão parecia tão espaçoso agora.

A conversa no andar de baixo e uma risadinha de Renée a fizeram imaginar que todos já deviam estar tomando o café da manhã. Só ela ainda estava na cama.

"Por que ninguém me acordou?" - Bella fez um biquinho, enquanto se levantava.

Ela prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e se arrastou até o banheiro, no final do corredor. Ela lavou o rosto, colocou o creme na escova, e começou a observar a própria imagem no espelho à sua frente.

Ela parecia diferente. Ela se sentia diferente.

Porque não se sentia mais como alguém tão sozinha.

Bella sorriu, balançando a cabeça, pensando em como Edward havia mudado sua vida. E se lembrando do quanto ela havia fugido dele no começo de tudo.

"_Mamã_?" - Jack chamou no corredor.

"Estou no banheiro!" - Bella avisou.

"Você não vai descer? Estamos te _espelando_ _pla_ tomar café!"

"Eu vou descer em um minuto!"

Bella pensou se deveria arrumar as camas antes de descer para o café da manhã, mas achou que era melhor não deixar todo mundo esperando ainda mais. Ela podia arrumar tudo depois.

"Bom dia!" - Ela sorriu ao entrar na cozinha.

"Oi, querida!" - Renée abriu um amplo sorriso - "Você viu só o que eu ganhei?" - Ela afastou o cabelo, exibindo o brinco.

"É lindo, mãe." - Bella assentiu.

"O Edward tem muito bom gosto mesmo."

"Na verdade, foi o Jack quem escolheu." - Edward sorriu.

"É! Foi eu quem escolheu!"

"Fui eu que escolhi..." - Bella o corrigiu.

"Não foi não!" - O menino protestou, franzindo as sobrancelhas para sua mãe.

"Jack..." - Edward riu baixinho - "Sua mãe estava lhe dizendo a forma correta de falar. É assim que se diz: fui eu que escolhi."

"Ah... Entendi. Fui eu que escolhi!" - Jack sorriu, todo orgulhoso.

"E é um lindo brinco. Embora eu tenha dito ao Edward que não era necessário gastar comigo."

"Não adianta, mãe. Ele adora mimar as pessoas." - Bella brincou, enquanto colocava um pouco de leite em sua xícara. Aliás, ela não pôde deixar de notar que Renée estava usando seu melhor jogo de chá.

"Não é verdade..." - Edward sorriu torto - "Eu não gosto de mimar as pessoas. Eu só gosto de mimar as pessoas que merecem."

"Bom, da minha parte, eu só posso agradecer pelo elogio." - Renée sorriu - "Alguém quer um pedaço de bolo quentinho?"

"Eu!" - Jack levantou o braço.

"Eu acho que também vou aceitar." - Edward sorriu.

"E o papai?"

"Precisou ir até a delegacia, mas volta antes do almoço. Ele disse para você esperar que ele vai te levar até aquele lugar."

"Que lugar?" - Jack perguntou.

"Ah... Coisa chata de gente adulta. Mamãe precisa ver uns documentos... Nada demais."

"Ah... Eu vou ter que ir?"

"Não! Você vai ficar aqui."

"Aqui?" - Jack franziu o nariz.

"Hey! Você não disse que ia me mostrar o seu livro preferido?" - Edward se lembrou - "Enquanto sua mãe vai resolver as coisas dela, nós podíamos aproveitar para ler."

"Eba! Você faz a voz da raposa?"

"Jack..." - Bella riu.

"A voz da raposa?" - Edward perguntou, todo desconfiado se queria mesmo ouvir a resposta.

"Quando a _mamã_ lê _pla_ mim, ela sempre faz a voz da raposa."

"Ah, é? E como é a voz da raposa?" - Edward se virou para Bella, esperando que ela fizesse.

"Você pode fazer como você quiser..." - Bella deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar.

"Ah, mas eu quero fazer o melhor possível." - Edward provocou - "Diz para ela fazer, Jack."

"Faz, _mamã_! Só para o Edward saber como é!"

"Meu nome é raposa." - Bella falou rápido demais, fazendo um tom diferente, mais agudo, e sibilando - "Pronto! Já chega!"

"_Oun_..." - Edward sorriu - "Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir ser uma raposa tão fofa."

"_Pára_!" - Bella revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também - "Quer saber? Eu vou dar uma ajeitadinha lá no quarto, antes que um certo mocinho resolva ir pular no colchão."

"Eu nem pulei!" - Jack se defendeu - "O Edward não deixou."

"Sua mãe estava dormindo, Jack." - Edward riu - "Você ia pular em cima dela?"

"Ela gosta..." - Ele deu de ombros.

Bella subiu para ajeitar o quarto, enquanto Edward e Jack terminavam o café da manhã. Ela também precisava tomar um banho e se arrumar - quando Charlie voltasse, seria a hora de enfrentar aquela conversa com Billy Black.

"Oi." - Edward se aproximou por suas costas, enquanto Bella dobrava uma coberta - "Quer ajuda?"

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu quando ele abraçou sua cintura e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro - "Edward, o Jack..."

"Ele foi lá fora com a sua mãe." - Edward a virou, fazendo com que eles ficassem de frente - "Vem cá, vem. Hum... A única parte ruim de ficar em Forks é essa: sinto falta do seu beijo."

"Edward..." - Bella sorriu feito boba, enquanto ele afagava seu rosto. Até que ele segurou seu pescoço e a beijou com delicadeza.

"Mas até que eu gosto de namorar escondido." - Ele brincou, falando baixinho, quando eles quebraram o beijo, apoiando sua testa contra de Bella.

"_Mamã_!" - Jack chamou da escada - "O vovô já chegou!"

"Pena que dura tão pouco..." - Bella sorriu, se afastando.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"E então, como estão as coisas em Las Vegas?" - Charlie tentou puxar assunto, enquanto dirigia em direção à casa de Billy.

"Bem." - Bella assentiu - "Vocês podiam ir me assistir."

"Você sabe que eu não entendo nada dessas coisas."

"Mas o senhor sempre me apoiou tanto. Todo o tempo que eu pude dedicar à dança... Se não fosse por vocês, eu não estaria onde estou hoje..."

"Sua mãe sempre disse que você tinha um dom. E que não se luta contra um dom. Na verdade, eu tenho um outro ditado..."

"Ah é? Que ditado?"

"Charlie não discute com Renée. Se ela diz, é melhor fazer."

"É um ótimo ditado!" - Bella riu - "Agora eu sei como o senhor conservou um casamento por tanto tempo."

"Filha, falando em casamento... Você. E o Edward..."

"Ah, pai... Nós ainda não estamos prontos para isso, está bem?"

"Filha, eu só quero dizer, que você não precisa aceitar as condições dele. Nós podemos ajudar no aluguel de um lugar melhor, para você morar com o Jack, se esse é o problema. Não tem necessidade de aceitar essa história de morar com o Edward só para ter mais conforto."

"Papai..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu quero morar com ele."

"Você tem certeza?" - Charlie aproveitou para olhá-la, quando estacionou diante da porta da casa dos Black.

"Ah, pai... Eu não queria decepcionar o senhor outra vez. Eu sei que errei com o Jacob, mas eu realmente gosto do Edward. E eu acredito que ele também gosta de mim. E ele cuida do Jack... Ele cuida bem direitinho, não cuida?"

"Eu não tenho nada contra o Edward, em particular. Mas eu preferia que ele te pedisse em casamento, ao invés de te convidar só para morar com ele."

"Acredita em mim, pai. Não é _só_ morar com ele. É grande coisa. Para nós dois, é um passo enorme."

"Está bem..." - Charlie soltou o ar devagar - "Você é quem sabe. Eu só quero o melhor para você e para o Jack."

"Não se preocupa. Isso é o mais perto de _o melhor_ que eu já cheguei." - Bella sorriu, embora um pouco sem humor, e então puxou o ar devagar - "Vamos descer? Acho que está na hora de enfrentar."

"O Jack é seu filho. Não importa o que aconteça lá dentro, nem o que Billy Black diga, foi você quem cuidou dele, desde o dia em que ele nasceu. E até a Justiça sabe que os direitos sobre ele são seus."

"Obrigada, pai." - Bella tentou sorrir outra vez, antes de descer do carro e encarar a porta um segundo, enquanto Charlie batia, esperando que alguém viesse abrir.

"Charlie?" - O rosto de Billy parecia confuso e ficou ainda mais confuso quando percebeu a presença de Bella - "Isabella?"

"Billy." - Ela acenou com a cabeça - "Tudo bem?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jack?"

"Não. Meu filho está muito bem."

"Billy, será que nós poderíamos entrar?" - Charlie falou - "Eu e minha filha gostaríamos de conversar com você."

"Claro." - O rosto de Billy se preencheu com alguma percepção. Ele devia ter imaginado que os Swan não ficariam felizes com seu "pequeno plano". - "Entrem." - Ele abriu caminho para que os dois pudessem passar - "Só não reparem na casa."

Mas foi impossível Bella não reparar. Porque era exatamente a mesma casa de anos atrás. A casa de Jacob Black.

"Sentem-se." - Billy indicou o sofá e Bella e Charlie obedeceram - "E então, no que posso ajudá-los?"

"Billy..."

"Por que não vamos direto ao assunto?" - Charlie interrompeu - "Nós estamos realmente tentando entender o que se passa na sua cabeça. Você se aproximou do Jack, nós permitimos, e agora vem essa surpresa? Jacob volta, você não diz nada, meu neto é jogado aos leões?"

"Meu filho não é um leão!" - Billy responde, exasperado.

"Mesmo? Me desculpe. Eu sei que é seu filho, mas você há de convir comigo: Jacob nunca quis fazer parte da vida do filho dele."

"Ele era jovem e vocês não deram à ele a oportunidade!"

"Espera! Agora a culpa do Jacob ter sumido é minha?" - Bella estava boquiaberta, sentindo seu sangue ferver - "O que eu deveria ter feito, Billy? Foi o seu filho quem me abandonou! Aliás, NOS abandonou! A mim, e ao Jack!"

"Me desculpem..." - Billy soltou o ar devagar - "Eu sei que o Jacob errou. Mas eu pensei que se ele conhecesse o Jack, ele perceberia o que está perdendo."

"Você devia ter nos contado. Eu não me oporia se o Jacob quisesse fazer parte da vida do filho."

"Não mesmo? Ou você só está dizendo isso agora, que o Jacob já foi embora? Se você não se oporia, para que levou o meu neto para Las Vegas?"

"Porque o meu filho só tem quatro anos, Billy. Você acha mesmo que ele tem condições de entender e processar a ideia, de um belo dia, sair para comer um lanche, e encontrar o pai que ele nunca conheceu? Eu não vou expor o meu filho a essa situação sem nenhum preparo."

"De toda forma... Jacob já voltou para a Europa." - Billy murchou em sua poltrona.

"Ele não quis, não é? Mesmo que eu tivesse deixado, Jacob não queria conhecer o meu filho." - Bella sorriu sem humor.

"Ele ainda é uma criança assustada."

"Que bom para ele." - Bella riu, ironicamente - "Eu adoraria também ser uma criança, sabe? Só que eu tive que crescer."

"Foi para isso que você veio?" - Billy alterou seu tom um pouco - "Para discutir? Para jogar na minha cara que criou o Jack sozinho?"

"Eu vim para te avisar: cuidado com o que vai falar para o meu filho. Se você disser algo sobre o Jacob, que deixe o meu filho mais confuso do que ele já é com essa história, eu te proíbo de vê-lo."

"Ele também é meu neto!"

"Por enquanto, legalmente, ele só é meu filho. Você quis se aproximar, apareceu depois de anos, e eu aceitei. Nós aceitamos. Mas eu ainda pago todas as contas, eu cuido dele, e ele é o meu filho."

"Você quer dinheiro? É isso? Veio ao lugar errado!" - Billy indicou a casa.

"Eu não quero nada! Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro. Já precisei. Mas você nunca ofereceu."

"Fica calma, filha..." - Charlie tentou ponderar.

"Eu só vim mesmo para saber: afinal de contas, o que você pretende se aproximando do Jack? Você pretende continuar vendo o meu filho, agora que o Jacob foi embora?"

"Claro que sim! Inclusive... Eu cheguei a comentar com o Jack. Eu estava até pensando em passar alguns dias com ele. Nas férias, se for melhor."

"Não vai dar."

"Eu não vou falar do Jacob. Eu realmente quero me aproximar do Jack, fazer parte da vida dele. Você disse que não impediria! Você vai me impedir?"

"O Jack está indo morar comigo, em Las Vegas. E ele vai se mudar exatamente nas férias."

"Você não pode levar o meu neto para longe!"

"Billy, o lugar do Jack é perto da mãe." - Charlie tentou intervir.

"O lugar do Jack é perto da família dele!"

"Eu não vou discutir isso com o senhor. Estou apenas comunicando."

"E quem vai cuidar do meu neto, enquanto você dança, sabe Deus onde, em um daqueles clubes de Las Vegas?"

"O senhor está tentando me ofender?" - Bella perguntou calmamente - "Bom, eu acho que a nossa conversa terminou por aqui."

"Eu não vou deixar você levar o meu neto para longe!" - Billy se levantou - "Eu sei que tenho os meus direitos"

"É melhor você abaixar esse tom!" - Charlie se levantou também, encarando Billy Black.

"Chega!" - Bella gritou mais alto que os dois e eles a olharam - "Billy..." - Ela recuperou seu tom controlado - "O Jack é meu filho e o lugar dele é do meu lado. Eu não estou fazendo isso para afastar você. Entenda: da mesma forma que você faria qualquer coisa para ter o seu filho em Forks, eu quero o meu filho comigo. Por favor, será que vamos mesmo ter que piorar essa relação? Isso só faz mal ao Jack."

Bella esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas Billy só continuava a encarando, então ela continuou.

"Vamos tentar ser sinceros um com o outro? É a vida do Jack que importa. E a família dele já é quase pela metade..." - Bella sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao dizer aquilo. Tudo que ela queria era ter dado a Jack uma família inteira, e de verdade - "Eu não quero ter que arrancar dele a única família paterna que ele tem, mas se a relação entre vocês não for saudável para o meu filho, é nele que vou pensar. É nele que eu tenho que pensar."

"De que adianta esse discurso todo, se você vai levar o Jack embora?"

"Bom, o senhor é quem sabe. Até ele se mudar para Las Vegas, se o senhor quiser, pode ver o meu filho. Depois, quando ele estiver de férias, quando viermos passear em Forks, eu ficaria feliz se vocês se encontrassem. Mas eu preciso de confiança. E, na verdade, o que eu vim perguntar hoje foi exatamente isso: eu vou poder confiar em você, Billy? Vou?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Como estão vocês?**_

_**Vivas após as aparições matadoras de Robert?**_

_**O que podemos dizer?**_

_**Tão lindo...**_

_**Tem como não se derreter?**_

_**Bom, mas voltando para a fanfic, eu até que estou indo bem, neh?**_

_**Olha só: segunda e quarta direitinho e, como o capítulo de sexta já está pronto, eu sei que também vem sem atraso! \o/**_

_**Agora, como já é tarde e não quero me atrasar, estou indo responder as reviews fofíssimas que vocês me deixaram.**_

_**Tão bom estar aqui de novo!**_

_**Sejam bem-vindas, bem-vindas, bem-vindas!**_

_**Até sexta-feira.**_

_**E...**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Yara Bastos:**_ _Eu acho que essa foi a parte mais difícil - Como escrever uma parte fofa, com toda essa turbulência no coração? Olha, se fosse para escrever drama, eu acho que teria sido o melhor drama de todos os tempos, mas fofice... Demorou para engatar._

_**Carol Machado**: Jack é um menininho danado! Vive conquistando corações..._

_**Suzana**: Obrigada pelo apoio. No final, tudo acabará bem - ou da melhor maneira possível._

_**Deh Cullen**: Eu acho que todo mundo que escreve entende falta de inspiração. Mas eu já estava chateada o suficiente para ler coisinhas desagradáveis. Ninguém merece._

_**Sofia - pt**: O Jack é carente de um pai. E o Edward é carente de um filho... Hehehe_

_**Nessinha Cullen**: Obrigada pela recepção *abraça_

_**Isa Alonso**: Ih, os problemas ainda estão me "rondando", mas estou tentando continuar andando, apesar deles._

_**Delamary**: Obrigada por suas palavras. Estou me cuidando sim._

_**Acrdepina**: É, eu fiquei chateada com algumas palavras, mas já deixei pra lá, e estou focando nas minhas reviews fofas e cheias de apoio._

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: A vida tem altos e baixos e eu sou uma pessoa normal. Sei que para a maioria das pessoas aqui sou apenas uma "escritora", mas fora daqui eu tenho uma vida, eu tenho problemas, eu posso errar... Tudo igual a todo mundo. E é só isso que eu gostaria que compreendessem quando comecei a escrever no começo do capítulo (e não parei mais. Rsrsrs)_

_**Kathyanne**: Que bom que você voltou para se identificar! Rsrsrs - E obrigada pelo apoio._

_**Viviane**: Os três dormindo juntos, e em um colchão de solteiro! Beeeem juntinhos._

_**Carol**: Oh, bichinha! Não se feche assim! Rsrsrs - Ser fã tem seus sofrimentos, mas também tem horas tão gostosas!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: *abraça de volta - Também gosto muito de ti, mamã do kaká._

_**FeePattinson**: Aos pouquinhos, aos pouquinhos, tudo (ou todos?) vai se encaixando..._


	49. Capítulo 47

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 47**

"Você está bem, filha?" - Charlie questionou enquanto dirigia de volta para casa.

"Acho que sim." - Bella respondeu com sua voz fraca.

"Você foi muito bem, querida. Billy Black viu quem manda."

"Eu não sei se queria ser quem manda..." - Bella suspirou - "Acho que preferia não precisar disso tudo."

"Todos nós preferíamos. Mas nem sempre o que nós queremos é possível, e temos que trabalhar com as circunstâncias que vão aparecendo. É como um caso: nem sempre o desfecho é o que imaginamos, mas temos que concluí-lo da forma mais justa."

"Eu espero que esteja concluindo da forma mais justa..."

"É claro que está. O lugar do Jack é do seu lado, filha. Embora eu vá morrer de saudades de vocês dois, ninguém tem o direito de separar mãe e filho."

"Eu..." - Bella suspirou de novo - "Só quero fazer o que é melhor para o Jack, pai."

"E você sempre fez. Pare de bobagem. O Jack tem um orgulho enorme da mamã dele. Não deixe que Billy Black plante essa dúvida em seu coração. Quem foi que passou as noites acordada quando o Jack teve dor de ouvido? Ou cólica? Quem trocou as fraldas? Quem viajou para o outro lado do país porque sabia que só assim poderia dar um futuro melhor para o seu filho? Hein? Eu acho que não foi Billy Black!"

"Pai, o senhor acha que estou errada em me mudar para a casa do Edward?"

"Querida, acho que já dei minha opinião sobre isso..."

"Não, pai: me responde. De verdade. Tirando essa história do casamento, o senhor acha que eu estou fazendo mal em me mudar para a casa do Edward? Pelo Jack, sabe? O senhor acha que pode ser ruim para ele?"

"Pelo que vi dos dois juntos, eles se adoram."

"Se adoram mesmo." - Bella foi obrigada a concordar.

"Mas..."

"Mas?" - Bella pressionou quando Charlie se deteve.

"Como vai ser quando o Edward tiver que disciplinar o Jack? Ele não é o pai. Mas também não vai poder viver só de farras com o menino. Você não vai se importar que um estranho dê broncas no seu filho?"

"Mas o Edward não é um estranho, pai."

"Às vezes eu te defendia de alguma traquinagem e sua mãe ficava super brava comigo. Chegamos até a brigar mesmo. E eu sou seu pai. Mas criar um filho exige muito do casal. Discordar é normal, acontece - mas, quando se é uma família, você acaba passando por cima, lutando para ver dar certo. Vocês vão lutar para ver dar certo, ou vão deixar que isso desgaste a relação?"

"Ai, pai... Eu não sei. Acho que nunca havia pensado nisso."

"Além disso, vocês se conhecem há pouco tempo. O Edward até parece ser um bom rapaz, mas eu sei quantos bons rapazes já tive que prender."

"O senhor acha que eu não devia ir..." - Bella constatou.

"Filha, eu sou seu pai. É claro que eu acho que a minha menininha devia ficar em casa para sempre, trancada no quarto, sendo a minha princesa. Mas, às vezes, o desfecho dos casos não é o que imaginávamos e nós temos que aprender a lidar com isso. Você não é mais criança. Eu sei. Não gosto, mas sei."

"Então, eu devo ir?"

"Então, você deve escolher. Você é adulta, Isabella. Precisa saber dos riscos, e escolher."

"Mas eu não mereço nem um conselho? Chefe Charlie, me diga algo sábio que clareie as circunstâncias!"

"Decore as placas de todos os carros em que entrar, Isabella. Seja prudente. Não beba se for dirigir. E... Eu odeio essa, mas: use camisinha."

"Pai!" - Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. Charlie Swan falando em camisinhas? Ela não estava preparada para isso.

"Eu estava só dizendo, mas... Já que estamos falando sobre isso: você pretende ter filhos com o Edward? Porque você sabe que ele pode muito bem mudar com o Jack quando isso acontecer. Quem não prefere o próprio filho ao filho de outro homem?"

"Acho que não é hora de se preocupar com isso, pai..." - Bella corou um pouquinho - "Filhos não estão nos planos."

"Bom, segundo me disseram, o Jack também não estava nos planos."

"Ai, pai..." - Bella gemeu. Um pouco, pela vergonha do assunto, um pouco, por não saber o que falar para Charlie. Não que, para ela, aquele assunto fosse realmente tão grande quanto Edward gostava de fazer, mas ela sabia que, para ele, era. E ela não queria magoar Edward falando sobre aquilo com ninguém.

"Nós estamos nos cuidando..." - Bella preferiu se limitar.

"A melhor forma de se cuidar, é se tornando freira." - Charlie sugeriu, sério, olhando para a frente, controlando sua viatura no meio da pista.

"Eu não poderia: já tenho um filho. Eu acho que eles não aceitam mulheres com filhos."

"Aceitam sim." - Charlie insistiu - "Quer dizer... Acho que aceitam. Mas você não pode levar o filho... É, deixa pra lá!"

Charlie e Bella logo estavam de volta. Eles encontraram Edward e Jack jogando vídeo-game, enquanto Renée preparava algo para o café da tarde. Eles até haviam insistido que poderiam comer algo na lanchonete, mas Renée fez questão de cozinhar - "Não é sempre que posso cozinhar para tanta gente, não é?" - Bom, na verdade, todos estavam preocupados que ela simplesmente não pudesse cozinhar, mas...

"Jack, por que você não vem me ajudar com a mesa do café?" - Renée sugeriu. Bella e Edward pareciam estar precisando conversar.

"E então?" - Edward perguntou assim que eles entraram no quarto - "Como foi? Está tudo bem?"

"Ai, Edward... Posso te abraçar? Estou precisando de um abraço."

"Claro, linda. Vem aqui." - Edward a puxou para seus braços e afagou o cabelo de Bella, enquanto a garota afundava seu rosto no peito do namorado - "Você está bem? Ele disse algo que te deixou preocupada? Se você quiser, eu posso ir lá e quebrar a cara dele. Como o seu pai deixou ele fazer isso com você?"

"Calma..." - Bella riu baixinho - "Eu estou bem. Só... Estou cansada. Não sou muito boa em agir como a pessoa forte da situação."

"Como não? Até parece! Você é uma das mulheres mais fortes que conheço. Sabe... Às vezes, você me lembra minha mãe. Aliás, eu acho que Alice diria que foi exatamente por isso que me apaixonei por você."

"Eu não chego nem perto da força da sua mãe, Edward. Tudo que ela vem enfrentando, de cabeça erguida... Não sei se eu conseguiria."

"Pois eu tenho certeza que você faria exatamente igual a ela! Você jamais deixaria que o Jack te visse fraca - exatamente como minha mãe tem feito conosco..."

"Talvez..." - Bella sorriu, sabendo que tinha que concordar.

"Vem, senta aqui." - Edward a direcionou até a cama - "Me conta: o que foi que ele disse? O pai do Jack quer voltar, fazer parte da vida dele?"

"Não."

"Não? Mas então... O que ele quer, afinal?"

"Nada..." - Bella deu de ombros - "Quem quer se aproximar é só o Billy."

"O avô?"

"Hu-hum."

"E por que você está assim? Ele está se dando bem com o Jack, não está? Pode fazer bem para ele conviver com o outro avô... Não pode?"

"Ele quis discutir comigo sobre levar o Jack para Las Vegas. Disse umas coisas que eu não gostei. Chegou a sugerir que iria atrás de seus direitos."

"Ah, meu amor... Escuta: isso não quer dizer nada. Ele chegou na vida do Jack agora. E ele sempre soube que tinha um neto. Eles nunca deram nada, eles nunca ajudaram em nada: tudo isso conta em um tribunal. E além disso, mesmo que eles te ajudassem na criação do Jack, ninguém tira os direitos de uma mãe sem que exista um motivo muito forte. Nenhum juiz te impediria de levar o Jack para Las Vegas."

"É, eu sei... Quer dizer... Também não importa. Eu acho que, por fim, nós nos acertamos. Eu disse que não iria discutir isso com ele, porque era o meu direito e pronto."

"Muito bem!"

"É, enquanto eu estava lá, fui toda forte e corajosa. Mas depois, tudo que eu queria era chegar logo aqui e me esconder no seu abraço."

"Oun... Então vem!" - Edward estendeu os braços e a puxou para junto de si - "Eu vou adorar te esconder do mundo. Ninguém vai mexer com a minha menina."

"Edward..." - Bella chamou baixinho.

"Fala, meu amor..."

"Você não acha que é muito cedo para nós morarmos juntos?"

"Oi?" - Edward se afastou para poder olhar o rosto de Bella. Ele parecia realmente bem confuso - "De onde veio isso? Achei que você já tivesse se decidido."

"Eu decidi. Quer dizer... Eu tinha decidido, mas..."

"Eu fiz algo de errado?"

"Não! Ah, claro que não, Edward... Por favor. Você tem sido ótimo. Eu sou louca por você."

"Então...?"

"Estou com medo." - Bella soltou o ar devagar.

"De mim?"

"De virar gente grande e não saber como se faz. E se morar juntos acabar com a nossa relação?"

"Nós já estamos morando juntos, Bella." - Edward sorriu.

"Mas não com o Jack."

"E você acha que o Jack vai acabar com a nossa relação?" - Edward perguntou, em tom de descrença.

"Eu nunca tive outra pessoa dando palpites na criação dele."

"Se você não quer que eu dê palpites, é só me falar." - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas - "O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa que você não gostou? É isso?"

"Não, não é nada que você tenha dito. Eu só estou pensando no futuro."

"Bella, eu não estou te entendendo. Você não pode me dizer claramente com o que está preocupada? Aí eu posso me policiar e não fazer coisas que você não goste."

"Só estou divagando..." - Bella mordeu o lábio - "Não tenho nada específico a apontar. Você tem sido incrível com o Jack, mas..." - Bella se deteve, soltando o ar devagar.

"Mas ele não é meu filho." - Edward completou - "É isso?"

"Ai, Edward... Me desculpa!"

"Eu sei que ele não é meu filho, Bella. Me desculpe se você está achando que eu me intrometo demais na criação do Jack - não era a minha intenção, de maneira alguma."

"Ai, Edward... Me perdoa! Eu não queria te deixar triste. Eu só..."

"Não, está tudo bem. Você sempre deixou claro que o Jack vinha em primeiro lugar. Eu só não sabia que estava fazendo algo errado. Se você me disser o que é, eu vou mudar."

"Mas você não está fazendo nada de errado! Eu é que sou uma tonta e fico aqui, dizendo um monte de bobagens, e retribuindo todo o seu cuidado comigo, te deixando triste! Por favor, esquece isso."

"Você não me diria tudo isso sem motivo. Se tem algo te incomodando, você tem que me dizer, Bella."

"Meu pai ficou falando em sobre o quanto é difícil criar um filho, em como ele e a minha mãe discordavam, até chegavam a discutir, e eu fiquei com medo. Não sei como fazer se nós discordarmos, não sei como mostrar ao Jack quais são os limites, não sei um monte de coisa, e sou do tipo medrosa, que surta quando tem alguma coisa desconhecida na minha frente! Pronto! É isso! Falei!"

"Oh, minha linda..." - Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto de Bella. Ele gostava quando ela tinha esses momentos de sinceridade desmedida - "Também não sei fazer tudo isso aí que você falou. Mas eu acho que nós termos consciência de que não sabemos, é um ótimo princípio."

"Você acha?"

"Hu-hum." - Edward assentiu - "Você não sabe que somente aquele que admite que não sabe, abre espaço para aprender? Quer aprender comigo?"

"Quero..." - Bella suspirou - "Quer me dar um abraço?"

"Quero." - Edward sorriu - "Vem aqui..."

Como sempre, não foi fácil para Bella se despedir de Jack. Ainda mais com ele perguntando mil vezes se ela vinha buscá-lo "bem deplessa". Mas o que a consolava era saber que não demoraria muito mais, até que ele estivesse em Vegas outra vez.

"Tudo bem?" - Edward perguntou quando eles se ajeitaram no avião. O nariz de Bella vermelho outra vez.

"Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir superar, não é?" - Bella fez um careta.

"Não supere." - Edward afagou seu rosto - "Você teria que se tornar alguém muito cínica para não sentir falta do seu filho. E eu não iria gostar de alguém assim."

"Obrigada." - Bella apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Edward.

"Quer dormir um pouquinho?" - Edward perguntou quando Bella ficou quietinha.

"Acho que sim..."

"Isso. Dorme, que quando nós chegarmos, eu não sei se vou te deixar dormir." - Bella não estava vendo o rosto de Edward, mas tinha certeza que ele estava sorrindo torto com sua própria brincadeira.

"Edward..." - Ela riu baixinho, o acompanhando, para então o olhar - "Obrigada."

"Por qual parte? Por te deixar dormir, ou por não deixar?"

"Bobo..." - Bella revirou os olhos - "Por aguentar minhas bobagens. Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais fácil do mundo."

"Bom, você sabe o que Alice diz: eu adoro um desafio." – Edward deu de ombros e Bella riu.

"Quando nós chegarmos, podemos comprar pizza de pepperoni?" - Bella voltou a se ajeitar contra o ombro de Edward.

"Hum... E abrir um vinho!"

"A pizza da sua casa é sempre melhor. O vinho também."

"A casa é _nossa_." - Edward depositou um beijo nos cabelos de Bella - "E eu não quero mais ouvir nenhuma discussão sobre isso."

"Mandão." - Bella riu.

"Não é que eu seja mandão. É que eu não sei mais ficar longe de você..." - Edward sorriu torto - "E se a pizza de lá é melhor, eu não entendo porque você vai querer ficar longe."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ooooi, meninas!**_

_**Atrasei um bocadinho! Ahhhhh! Rs**_

_**Peguei no sono ontem e só acordei hoje de manhã (canseira, canseira).**_

_**Bom, agora eu vou responder as reviews, para não ficar atrasada demais e, se Deus quiser, nos vemos segunda-feira, direitinho, conforme o planejado.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até segunda-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Na Cullen:**__ É fácil para o Billy aparecer quando o menino já está praticamente criado, falar que não tem dinheiro para ajudar, e ainda querer dar palpite, neh? Mas a Bella foi uma menina forte e não se deixou enrolar._

_**Isa Alonso**__: Jack bom aluno – Uma semana com o Edward, já está pegando o jeito. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt**__: Billy ainda acha que o Jacob é um menino – Por isso que o "menino" não cresceu e assumiu as responsabilidades da vida. Continua um crianção, incapaz de amar o filho. Mas, pode deixar, o Edward já está cuidando direitinho dessa parte ;)_

_**Acrdepina**__: A verdade é que, assim como o David disse na divulgação de Cosmopolis, nós pensamos que sabemos o que está acontecendo, mas não sabemos de nada – Então, o único jeito é deixar que os dois - que sabem toda a verdade, os "quês" e "porquês" - se resolvam do jeito que for melhor e/ou possível para eles. E, enquanto isso, eu fico aqui, tentando resolver é a minha vida. Rsrsrs_

_**Fee Pattinson**__: Mas o que seria das fics sem um pouquinho de drama? Rsrsrs_

_**Belle:**__ Oi, Belle! A fase ruim vai se ajeitando e fazer o que, se o único jeito é seguir em frente, neh? (Beijos pra Gabizinha)_

_**Laurita Bruxinha**__: Não te interpretei mal não – Pode ficar despreocupada. Fiquei chateadinha, mas foi com outras pessoas, e nem foi agora também. Bjs_

_**Lolitasss**__: Obrigada :D_

_**Kathyanne**__: Se tem algo que a Bella nunca quis foi o dinheiro do Charlie, neh? E ela vai fugir do Edward? Porque? A pizza da casa dele é muito melhor! Hehehe_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Quiser estrangular o Billy... Sei lá. Por mim, pode – Mas eu acho que o Jack ficaria tristinho. Ele é inocente e ainda gosta do avô. Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos**__: Mas, como o Edward mesmo disse, o Billy apareceu agora, apesar de saber que tinha um neto. E a Bella, como mãe, tem os direitos dela, neh? Esse Billy tá muito é folgado! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**__: Pronto, Dona Deh! Menino Edward já deu bastante colinho para sua menina Bella. Eu disse que hoje era dia de fofice. Rsrsrs_


	50. Capítulo 48

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 48**

"Oi..." – Edward segurou a cintura de Bella, enquanto ela limpava a maquiagem, em frente ao espelho de seu camarim.

"Oi." – Ela respondeu, rindo baixinho, quando ele beijou seu pescoço, devagar – "Hum..."

"Como foi o seu dia?" – Edward parou, apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Bella.

"Bom." – Ela sorriu para ele, através do reflexo no espelho – "E o seu?"

"Também..." – Edward assentiu de volta – "Começamos o dia com uma reunião com novos investidores, que estão interessados em apoiar nosso próximo projeto. Você sabia que depois da troca de protagonista, nossos lucros estão subindo consideravelmente?"

"Hum... É mesmo? Pois eu merecia um aumento!" – Bella riu.

"Bom, eu posso falar com o James..." – Edward franziu a sobrancelha, parecendo pensar no assunto.

"Edward! Eu estou brincando!"

"Mas você está certa: se nossos lucros aumentam com o seu trabalho, é justo que você seja recompensada por isso."

"Não fale com o James. Ele não vai pensar dessa forma. É chato. Por favor... Além disso, eu estou plenamente satisfeita com o meu salário, está bem?"

"Tem certeza? Eu não vejo problema algum em discutir esse assunto com o James. Nós somos sócios, temos que falar sobre nossas funcionárias."

"Ele já te pediu para aumentar o salário da Victória?"

"Não diretamente da Victória, mas certas medidas acabam beneficiando as dançarinas..."

"Pois então! Deixe que as medidas que vocês tomarem para todas as dançarinas me beneficiem – não quero um tratamento diferente só porque estamos juntos."

"Só porque estamos juntos, Isabella?" – Edward brincou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – "Que desprezo com o nosso relacionamento!"

"Bobo." – Bella segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou – "Você sabe que eu sou louca por você."

"Hum..." – Edward esfregou seu nariz no de Bella, bem de leve – "Minha linda... Também sou louco por você."

"E a sua mãe? Como ela está?"

"Está ótima!" – Edward sorriu triunfante – "Aliás, eu já ia me esquecendo: trouxe um presente para você!" – Ele indicou a sacola que havia deixado sobre o sofá.

"Presente?" – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha – "Presente de que, senhor Edward? Não é meu aniversário, nem nada."

"Presente de: _me deu vontade de mimar você_." – Edward meio que deu de ombros – "E assim, você também não precisa mais ficar com ciúmes da sua mãe..."

"Eu não fiquei com ciúmes da minha mãe. Eu só acho que você não precisa ficar mimando todo mundo desse jeito."

"O que eu posso fazer se toda mulher bonita nasceu para ser mimada?"

"Ah... Toda mulher bonita, é? Então, quer dizer, que você poderia mimar todas as mulheres bonitas do mundo?"

"Poderia." – Edward assentiu – "Mas eu escolhi mimar você."

"_Oun_..." – Bella se derreteu em um sorriso – "Isso foi muito fofo. Seu bonitinho!"

"Eu sei. Vim ensaiando essa frase o caminho todo." – Edward sorriu torto.

"Bobo!" – Bella riu, batendo em seu ombro – "Eu gosto de te ver assim, sabia?" - Ela parou, afagando o rosto de Edward - "Fazendo piadinhas, sorrindo desse jeito..."

"Hum... Então você gosta quando eu faço piadinha, é? Não tinha reparado não. Eu sabia que você gostava quando eu fazia umas outras coisas..."

"Que coisas?"

"Aquelas coisas que nós fizemos ontem."

"Ah! Eu adoro aquelas coisas." - Bella passou os braços pelo pescoço de Edward e afagou sua nuca - "Principalmente quando fazemos tudo aquilo no chão. Foi bem diferente, sabia?"

"Eu também gostei. Nós bem que podíamos repetir..." - Edward sorriu torto antes de beijá-la

"Hum... Não é melhor nós irmos para casa?" - Bella perguntou, meio sem fôlego, quando eles quebraram o beijo.

"Mas você ainda não abriu meu presente." - Edward fez um biquinho e se afastou.

"Ah, o presente... Claro!" - Bella respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido - "Dá: eu vou abrir."

"Aqui." - Edward lhe passou a sacola, com aquele seu sorriso, meio torto e triunfante, que sempre deixava Bella um pouco sem ar.

"Hum... Vamos ver o que é... Um vestido?"

"Hu-hum." - Edward assentiu, enquanto Bella estendia o vestido - "Você gostou?"

"É lindo!" - Bella sorriu e se aproximou para beijá-lo - "Obrigada."

"Eu achei que você poderia usá-lo amanhã, quando nós formos almoçar com meus pais."

"Oi?" - Edward quase riu da forma como a cor fugiu do rosto de Bella por um instante.

"Marquei de almoçarmos com eles. Você não se importa, não é? Nós já tínhamos combinado de te apresentar oficialmente à minha família quando a minha mãe estivesse melhor."

"Não! Claro! Está tudo bem, eu só... Ai, fiquei nervosa..." - Bella confessou em um muxoxo.

"Nervosa por que?"

"E se a sua família me detestar?"

"Minha família adorou você. E eu tenho certeza que, quando eles te conhecerem melhor, vão gostar ainda mais."

"Ai, Edward... Não sei não."

"Pode parando com isso! Eu tive que enfrentar o seu pai, chefe de polícia, louco para me dar um tiro e você está com medo da minha família? É a sua vez de conhecê-los e jurar a eles que me ama e vai cuidar de mim, bem direitinho!"

"Você está tentando me deixar mais nervosa ou o quê?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Fica calma. Eles adoram você." - Edward tentou tranquilizar Bella quando eles desceram do carro, estacionado diante da casa de Esme e Carlisle Cullen - "E você está linda com esse vestido."

"Obrigada. Se você não tivesse escolhido, eu acho que não saberia o que vestir até agora. Ainda bem que você acertou o tamanho: caiu direitinho."

"Eu jamais erraria o seu tamanho, linda. Conheço cada curva desse seu corpo gostoso..."

"Edward!" – Bella corou e Edward riu. Ele adorava a forma como Bella ainda corava com as coisas que ele dizia.

"Olha só quem chegou!" - Alice quicou porta à fora e correu até Bella, abraçando-a com um entusiasmo fora de proporção - "Como você está, Bella? Nós estávamos ansiosos por sua chegada!"

"Ah... Bem, obrigada. Eu também estava ansiosa."

"Hum..." - Alice se afastou, dando uma olhada no vestido de Bella - "Lindo _Bronwyn_!"

"O que?" – Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Seu vestido: _Bronwyn_, de Tory Burch."

"Ah..." – Bella olhou para baixo, corando por não fazer ideia do que Alice estava tentando dizer. Será que era a marca do vestido? E devia ser normal um vestido ter um nome? E Alice saber o nome só de olhar para o vestido?

"Alice..." – Uma outra mulher apareceu ao lado da irmã de Edward – "Não fique constrangida, querida. Hoje em dia é normal que lojas façam cópias praticamente idênticas às roupas das grandes marcas. Muitas vezes quem compra não faz mesmo ideia de onde vem a inspiração."

"Rose, eu reconheceria uma inspiração de longe!" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Essa é a outra irmã do meu irmão: Rosalie."

"Prazer em conhecer a mulher que conquistou o coração do meu irmãozinho..." – Rosalie estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Bella, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"O prazer é todo meu." – Bella tentou não corar, mas estava difícil com aqueles olhares que Rosalie estava lhe lançando.

"Me desculpe a insistência, Isabella, mas eu detesto perder: afinal de contas, seu vestido é um Tory Burch ou não é?"

"Me desculpe você, mas eu não faço a mínima ideia." – Bella corou ainda mais, rindo, sem graça – "Eu não sou nem um pouco ligada a essas coisas de marcas. E foi um presente do Edward."

"Ah!" – Alice sorriu para o irmão – "Presente? Belo vestido."

"E, pelo jeito, caro também." – Rosalie emendou, ao ver na expressão do irmão que aquele era mesmo um modelo original.

"Valores são apenas valores, Rosalie. E a Bella merece os melhores vestidos do mundo." – Edward afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella para trás de sua orelha, e ela se encolheu, morrendo de vontade de se proteger nos braços dele.

"Hey! Vocês não vão entrar? Desse jeito eu vou ter que mandar servirem o almoço em um piquenique na calçada!" – Esme fingia estar brava, com suas duas mãos na cintura. Ela estava muito diferente daquela Esme que Bella havia conhecido há poucos meses.

Seu cabelo estava começando a crescer outra vez, e ela também estava bem mais magra - o que fazia com que os traços de seu rosto se sobressaíssem. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam enormes e seus lábios, antes tão delicados, agora se destacavam também.

"Mãe..." – Edward sorriu para ela, e então andou para abraça-la – "Como a senhora está?"

"Cada vez melhor!" – A alegria em seus olhos parecia não combinar com sua aparência. Esme era um corpo debilitado pelo tratamento contra o câncer, escondendo uma alma vívida pela esperança de que os dias melhores estavam logo adiante.

"Mãe..." – Edward segurou a mão de Bella e a puxou para mais perto – "Eu queria, finalmente, te apresentar a minha namorada."

"Oi, Bella!" – Esme sorriu antes de abraçá-la, de uma forma tão carinhosa, que fez Bella se sentir de um jeito especial. Essa família parecia adorar abraços. Bem, agora ela sabia de quem Edward havia herdado o dom de abraçá-la daquela maneira que ele abraçava – "Seja bem-vinda à nossa casa!"

"Obrigada."

"Por favor, entre!" – Esme abriu espaço para que Bella pudesse passar – "Espero que seja sua primeira visita, de muitas."

"Obrigada, Dona Esme."

"Oh, sem o _Dona_, por favor. Apenas Esme está perfeito."

"Esme..." - Bella assentiu com um sorriso – "Fiquei muito feliz em saber que a senhora está se recuperando."

"Minha família me ajudou muito. Ah! E os desenhos do seu filho também!"

"Ah... O Jack!" – Bella sorriu, embora um pouco sem graça – "Me desculpe por isso. A senhora sabe como são as crianças: para eles, tudo é mais fácil."

"Ah, mas eu estou falando sério, Bella! O carinho do seu menininho foi um grande estímulo para mim. A pureza com que as crianças tratam as coisas, e a sinceridade deles... Não tem como não ser atingido por todas as coisas boas quando você está perto de uma criança. E o seu Jack parece ser muito especial. Não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo também!"

"Assim que ele vier para Vegas, vamos marcar algo, mãe." – Edward assentiu.

"A senhora vai amar o Jack!" – Alice disse, toda animada, como era seu costume – "Ele tem uma energia!"

"Como a sua?" – Esme riu.

"Quase igual." – Alice sorriu.

"Como o Jasper te aguenta?" – Rosalie perguntou. Bella já estava percebendo que ela era meio diferente do resto da família: sempre sendo um pouco implicante com tudo – "E ainda quer ter filhos? Imagina só um filho com a energia dessa garota!"

"Bom, você também quer ter filhos do Emmett, então não entendo qual é a diferença." – Alice provocou, em um tom, que fazia tudo parecer uma briga de adolescentes.

"O que tem eu?" – Um grandalhão entrou na sala, sendo seguido por Carlisle Cullen.

"Estamos discutindo a razão para Rosalie querer filhos de um homem agitado como você, cunhadinho." – Alice comentou, como se dissesse algo seríssimo – "Para falar a verdade, como psicóloga, eu acredito que ela queira filhos de um homem agitado, para relembrar a preciosa infância que teve ao meu lado. Porque, apesar de não gostarem de confessar, meus familiares me amam profundamente."

"Mas é claro que amamos, querida." – Esme foi até Alice e a abraçou – "Você sempre foi uma criança maravilhosa!"

"Obrigada, mamãe."

"E dramática..." – Rosalie revirou os olhos.

"Poxa, Ursinha... Achei que você quisesse ter filhos comigo por causa das minhas covinhas!" – O homenzarrão sorriu, apresentando suas covinhas, como que reforçando o argumento.

"Não ligue para a Alice, Ursão."

"Isabella..." – Carlisle andou até ela e estendeu sua mão – "Me desculpe pelo comportamento de meus filhos. Seja bem-vinda à nossa casa. E à nossa família."

"Obrigada..." – Bella o cumprimentou de volta.

"E me desculpe também pela forma como falei com você, naquele dia em que nos conhecemos. Fico muito feliz em ver que você parece ter dobrado esse meu filho."

"E dobrou mesmo!" – Edward a trouxe para mais perto de si, passando um braço por sua cintura. Bella o olhou, corando um pouco, e ele depositou um beijo em sua têmpora – "Não é, meu amor?"

"Emmett McCarty." – Uma mão muito grande apareceu diante de Bella.

"Isabella Swan." – Bella estendeu sua mão, para cumprimenta-lo de volta. "Ursão" – Ela pensou. Até que era uma boa analogia. Já que sua mão praticamente sumiu ao ser envolvida pela grande mão do homem, quase uma "pata de urso".

"Como agregado mais antigo da família Cullen, saiba que estou aqui para apoiá-la no que for necessário. Inclusive, se estiver precisando saber alguma coisa, histórias constrangedoras... Fique a vontade para me perguntar!"

"Ah... Tudo bem. Obrigada pela oferta. Mas eu acho que não quero saber nada no momento."

"Quando precisar, estou aí!"

"Emm..." – Edward riu – "Não liga pra ele, linda. Ele é sempre assim, meio maluco..."

"Isabella, querida: por que vocês não se sentam? Eu vou pedir para que sirvam o almoço. Carlisle, ofereça algo para as crianças beberem enquanto isso." - Esme indicou, já saindo da sala.

"Emmett e Edward, estão dirigindo, Rosalie está tentando engravidar... Isabella e Alice, vocês gostariam de beber alguma coisa?"

"Pai... Eu posso tomar um uísque." - Edward reclamou.

"Se ele tomar, eu também tomo." - Emmett pareceu uma criança ao reclamar.

"Já que eu não posso mesmo beber, eu dirijo." - Rosalie decidiu.

"É isso aí, Ursinha!" - Emmett depositou um beijo estalado na bochecha de sua mulher - "Um uísque para mim!"

"E você, Edward? Vai ter coragem de deixar a Bella dirigir o seu carro?" - Alice provocou.

"Eu deixaria, sem nenhum problema. Mas a Bella não gosta de dirigir."

"Em um minuto, o almoço vai estar na mesa..." - Esme voltou. Apesar de sua aparência ainda cansada, ela mostrava estar cheia de energia, indo de lá para cá - "Você não quer beber nada, Isabella?"

"Muito obrigada, Esme. Mas eu não tenho mesmo o costume de beber. E ainda preciso trabalhar mais tarde."

"Oh, o espetáculo! Edward me contou que você assumiu o papel principal. Como tem sido?"

"Tem sido ótimo!" - Bella sorriu.

"Para a companhia também." - Edward afirmou - "Bella aumentou nossos lucros consideravelmente. Ela é uma bailarina excepcional!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"E então? O que você achou da minha família?" - Edward perguntou, assim que eles entraram no carro.

"Eles são ótimos. Mas a sua irmã me odiou."

"Rosalie não te odiou."

"Odiou tanto, que você até sabe que é dela que eu estou falando!" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Ela não te odiou, linda. A Rosalie é meio difícil mesmo. Mas eu tenho certeza que vocês ainda vão se dar muito bem."

"Ela me odiou. O que foi que eu fiz para ela me odiar?" - Bella perguntou, com uma pequena careta - "Eu disse alguma bobagem? Eu fiz algo que não devia? É por que... Eu sou pobre?"

"Meu amor, não é nada disso!"

"Você viu o jeito como ela falou quando soube que eu estava indo morar com você. Ela insinuou que isso era ótimo para mim, que se eu tivesse planejado, as coisas não sairiam tão perfeitas..."

"Eu sei que ela diz umas coisas... É que a Rosalie..." - Edward parou um instante, puxando o ar - "Sabe, quando eu me envolvi com a Tânia, Alice foi totalmente contra, mas a Rose e ela acabaram ficado amigas. E foi difícil para a minha irmã quando terminamos. Talvez, ela só esteja com medo de se aproximar de você."

"Ou talvez, ela goste mais da outra."

"E isso importa? Eu gosto mais de você!"

"Mesmo?"

"Hu-hum..." - Edward sorriu, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Bella.

"Então, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"O que você quiser, minha linda."

"Eu queria... Não agora, mas um dia... Eu queria poder tentar..."

"Tentar o que?"

"Ter um filho com você." - Bella falou tudo bem rápido, para não perder a coragem, e observou as sobrancelhas de Edward se erguendo com a surpresa.

"Bella..." - Ele suspirou.

"Você tentou com ela. E você disse que gosta mais de mim. Você vai ter coragem de me negar algo que você deu à ela? Eu só quero uma chance."

"Você quer uma frustração."

"Eu quero uma chance. Uma chance para nós dois. Por favor..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas de meu coração!**_

_**Desculpem pelo atraso, mas segunda-feira de manhã é uma loucura no trabalho.**_

_**Bom, de toda forma, já estou aqui.**_

_**Não vou ficar falando muito e vou é responder as reviews, antes que comecem a me ameaçar (Neh, Mari?)**_

_**Ah! Falando em reviews, muito obrigada por todas as mais de OITOCENTAS reviews que vocês já deixaram para essa história.**_

_**Eu sei que são muitos capítulos, mas eu fico orgulhosa em ter um número expressivo, porque sei que vocês dispõem do tempo de vocês para me animar, estimular, perguntar... Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora é sério: vou responder as reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta (Se Deus quiser!)**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**VIVIANE: **__Oi! Você é nova por aqui? Ou sou que estou com a memória avariada?_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Voltei! A Bella vai buscar o Jack deplessa sim! Logo-logo!_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Aos poucos, tudo se ajeita. A Bella sabe – Mas é que é difícil dizer tchau._

_**Lolitasss: **__Seth? Kkkk – Morri de rir com você! Acho que você quis escrever Jack e escreveu Seth!_

_**Yara Bastos: **__Edward quer fazer tudo direitinho. Não quer desagradar mamã Bella. De jeito nenhum! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__O Charlie pode ter plantado dúvidas na cabeça da Bella, mas ele não está errado – Se já é difícil entrar em acordo quando o filho é dos dois, imagine quando um dos "educadores" não é "pai"._

_**Deh Cullen: **__Postei. Sem pressão! (Agora preciso acabar o capítulo de quarta! AAAAH! Rsrsrs)_

_**Acrdepina: **__Vamos ver como o Edward vai reagir quando perceber que também precisa falar "não" para o menino Jack. Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__Mas olha como a Bella está mais evoluída: surtou, mas sabe que surtou. E confessou e tudo!_

_**Isa Stream: **__Oi, Doce! Você e sua estrela no meio da cara! Rsrsrs – Bella acredita que pode dar um filho ao Edward. Vamos ver se ela consegue convencê-lo de que isso é possível._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__No avião, a Bella dorme, porque ela não é muito de aventuras picantes. Mas em casa, é outra história! Rsrsrs_

_**Renata: **__Se eu arrumasse um Edward, fabricava vários Jacks com ele. Só pelo bem da humanidade, é claro! Hehehe_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Charlie só quer que a Bella saiba que nada é fácil. E até que foi bom: ela e o Edward já deixaram o assunto começado – O que vai ajudar quando o Jack estiver com eles, de verdade._

_**Kathyanne: **__Ish, se Bella não quiser, tem Jéssica, Lauren, a loira sem nome... Só na fic, já tem uma lista de mulheres que adorariam morar com o Edward._

_**Mari L: **__Caaaaalma, Mariana! O Jack tem aula! Mas eles estão providenciando tudo._

_**DayDreeamer: **__Assumidamente, uma dramática! Rsrsrs_


	51. Capítulo 49

_"Eu queria poder tentar..."_

"Tentar o que?"

"Ter um filho com você."

"Você quer uma frustração."

"Eu quero uma chance. Uma chance para nós dois. Por favor..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 49**

"Bella..." - Edward suspirou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo - "É melhor nós irmos para casa."

"Edward." - Bella segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos - "Não fica chateado comigo..."

"Eu não estou chateado com você. Eu só não quero te ver sofrendo, Bella. Eu achei que fosse ser mais fácil para você aceitar. Você já tem o Jack, meu amor. Por que você não pode esquecer?"

"Porque eu não acredito. Eu não acredito que a vida possa ser tão injusta assim. Eu sei que existe uma chance e que ela aumenta consideravelmente se você se submeter a um tratamento. Se você tivesse me dito que não quer ter filhos, tudo bem..." - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Mas eu sei que não é isso. Eu sei que você seria um pai maravilhoso. E eu não quero passar pela sua vida, e não tentar te dar um filho."

"E se não der certo?"

"Eu só quero uma chance." - Bella sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Edward - "Aliás: uma não. Duas. Você pode me dar duas chances?"

"Duas?"

"É. Você sabe que as chances de a fertilização dar certo sobem muito na segunda tentativa."

"Bella..."

"Só duas chances..." - Ela sorriu, olhando em seus olhos - "Duas. Só duas. Vamos tentar?"

"Eu não quero te ver sofrer quando isso não der certo."

"E se der certo?" - Bella provocou - "Nós não temos nada a perder. Lembra? Quando você queria ficar comigo, você usou essa desculpa de que eu não tinha nada a perder."

"E teve?"

"Não." - Bella sorriu - "Me dá uma chance de provar que eu também posso te fazer feliz..."

"Você já me faz feliz, minha linda."

"Hum..." - Bella brincou com a gola da blusa de Edward - "Está bem, está bem. Não precisa responder agora. Mas promete que vai pensar no assunto. Só pensar."

"Só pensar?"

"Hu-hum. Só pensar." - Bella depositou um beijo nos lábios de Edward - "Na possibilidade..." - Ela depositou outro beijo - "De um dia..." - Outro beijo - "Nós tentarmos. Que tal?"

"Você pedindo assim, com esse jeitinho... Prometo que penso."

"Eeee!" - Bella se afastou, batendo palmas, no melhor estilo "Alice" – "Obrigada."

"Eu só espero que esse brilho no seu olhar não desapareça depois de tudo." – Edward respondeu, afagando o rosto de Bella com as costas de sua mão.

"E eu espero que o brilho do seu fique ainda maior!" - Bella o beijou - "Vamos? Que eu ainda preciso trabalhar. E hoje tem uma entrevista antes do show."

"Entrevista?" - Edward franziu a sobrancelha - "Eu não me lembro do James ter comentado nada."

"É? Estranho... Bom, mas parece que está tudo certo. E eu preciso ficar pronta mais cedo, porque eles querem umas fotos para ilustrar a matéria." – Bella revirou os olhos. Falar era ruim, mas ela até que estava conseguindo lidar, mas ficar posando, fazendo "caras e bocas", também não era para ela.

"Hum... Cuidado com essas fotos, hein?"

"Ih, o que é isso?" - Bella riu - "Desde quando você é ciumento?"

"Ah, mas eu sou ciumento, sim. Não quero ninguém cobiçando a minha mulher."

"Sua mulher, é?" - Bella sorriu, toda boba. Ela estava realmente gostando de ser "_a mulher de Edward Cullen_".

"É: minha!" - Edward assentiu, sorrindo torto - "Toda minha!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ângela, me ajuda aqui com o zíper, que eu acho que enroscou."

"Deixa eu ver..." - Ângela ajeitou tudo em um segundo - "Prontinho!"

"Prontas?" - O fotógrafo perguntou – "Por que vocês não fazem um trechinho e eu vou clicando? Depois nós fazemos algumas poses também."

"Vamos fazer aquela parte em que vocês dão a volta." - A coreógrafa sugeriu - "Todas em suas marcas: cinco, seis, sete, oito!"

Bella sempre ficava tímida quando tinha que fotografar para as matérias, mas dançar facilitava as coisas. Quando estava dançando, ela sempre parecia mais natural do que posando. Dançar era uma parte dela – enquanto dançava, ela não precisava pensar.

"Acho que temos o suficiente, garotas. Muito obrigado e... _Merde_!" - O fotógrafo riu antes de se despedir.

"Água?" - Ângela ofereceu.

"Ai, eu quero. Obrigada, Ang."

"Ouvi dizer que a Victória já está melhor. É verdade, Isabella?" - Jéssica perguntou, como quem não quer nada, mas obviamente tentando provocá-la.

"Eu realmente não sei." - Bella deu de ombros.

"O médico disse três meses, não foi?" - Ângela comentou.

"Achei que você estivesse mais por dentro do assunto, Bella. Afinal, é do seu interesse, não é? Quando a Victória voltar, você vai ter que deixar o papel principal, as entrevistas..."

"Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, Jéssica. Fui contratada para isso e vou dançar da melhor forma possível, no papel em que eu estiver."

"Nossa, Isabella... Você é uma pessoa tão adorável." - Jéssica disse com cinismo - "Sinceramente, ainda estou tentando entender como um homem como Edward Cullen se deixou levar por uma sonsa como você."

"Jéssica!" - Ângela tentou bronquear.

"Você está tentando me provocar, Jéssica? Porque você não vai conseguir. Sinto muito, mas eu tenho bem mais com que me preocupar, do que com a sua opinião."

"Você conseguiu o que queria, não é? Eu sabia que você..."

"Ai, Jéssica... Chega!" - Bella a interrompeu - "O que você quer? Eu e o Edward estamos juntos, sim. Felizes, sim. E você não tem nada a ver com isso. Nada! O Edward é bem grandinho e sabe cuidar da vida dele, está bem?"

"Você está usando o Edward. E não faz nem questão de esconder."

"Eu não estou usando ninguém. E eu não te devo satisfações. Então... Por que você não vai cuidar do seu trabalho?"

"Você ainda vai cair do seu pedestal, Isabella!"

"Que pedestal, Jéssica? Queria entender por que é que eu te incomodo tanto. Você me olhou e decidiu que iria me odiar, não é? Sinto muito se eu não te agrado, mas você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a minha vida" – Bella virou as costas e saiu do palco.

"Hum..." - Ângela deu uma risadinha ao lado de Bella, assim que elas saíram pela coxia - "Gostei de ver. Colocou Jéssica Stanley em seu devido lugar."

"Detesto discutir com as pessoas..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar.

"Bella... Jéssica Stanley não é pessoa. É estorvo humano. Aquela chata!"

"Ai, Ang... Só você!" - Bella riu - "Vou retocar a minha maquiagem. Obrigada pela ajuda com o zíper."

"Ah, menina... Me deu um trabalho enorme! Mas você sabe que eu sou legal." - Ângela piscou.

"Sei..." – Bella riu – "Até daqui a pouco, minha amiga mais legal."

"Até daqui a pouco, minha protagonista mais invejada de Las Vegas!"

Bella entrou em seu camarim, ainda rindo de Ângela e se assustou quando encontrou Edward sentando em seu sofá.

"Ai, que susto, Edward!"

"Hum..." – Ele fez um biquinho – "Entrou toda feliz, se assustou comigo... Assim eu vou achar que a minha visita não é bem vinda."

"Ai..." - Bella riu e andou até ele, sentando em seu colo, uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo, e segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos - "Mas você fica uma graça fazendo esse papel de menino ciumento e carente, sabia?"

"É?" - As mãos de Edward apertaram a cintura de Bella, trazendo-a para mais perto, mas eles foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular - "Ai, droga. Tá no bolso." - Ele fez um biquinho por ter que tirar Bella de seu colo - "Alô? Oi, Alice. Não, Alice. O que houve, Alice? Sim, a Bella está aqui." - Edward revirou os olhos - "Ela quer falar com você."

"Comigo?" - Bella se espantou e Edward deu de ombros, entendendo o celular - "Alô?" - Bella disse, toda desconfiada.

_"Oi, cunhadinha!"_

"Oi, Alice."

_"Querida, eu estou te atrapalhando?"_

"Não. Eu... Eu já estou pronta, mas só começamos em meia hora. Está tudo bem?"

_"Tudo ótimo! Eu só pensei em te convidar para um passeio. Você está livre nessa semana? Um dia à tarde, quem sabe?"_

"Nessa semana?"

_"É. Nós podíamos tomar o café da tarde juntas. Tem uma confeitaria incrível que não fica muito longe do teatro. E... Fica na mesma rua de umas lojas maravilhosas!"_

"Ah..."

_"Diz que vai."_ - Alice pediu com uma vozinha de criança pidona, que fez Bella se lembrar de Jack quando estava querendo alguma coisa - _"Eu estou precisando tanto de uma companhia feminina."_

"Espera um minutinho, Alice." - Bella tapou o bocal com a mão - "Sua irmã está me chamando para tomar o café da tarde e fazer compras. Eu devia aceitar?"

"Você é quem sabe, linda. Você gostaria de ir?"

"Ah... Eu não sei se sei fazer compras que nem a sua família deve fazer..." – Bella fez uma pequena careta. Como ela iria concorrer com uma mulher que sabia o nome dos modelos de vestido, quando ela nem fazia ideia do que estava falando?

"Se esse é o problema, pode ter certeza que a Alice te ensina." - Edward riu.

"Mas era um bom jeito de eu conhecer melhor a sua irmã, não é?" - Bella sorriu. Além disso, ela poderia aproveitar para tentar coletar mais informações sobre a tal da infertilidade de Edward - "Está bem..." - Bella respirou fundo e colocou o telefone de volta na orelha - "Alice?"

_"Oi, cunhadinha?"_ - Alice respondeu, cheia de expectativa.

"Eu acho que podemos marcar."

_"Hey! Vai ser ótimo! Você vai ver!"_ - Bella não se surpreenderia se Alice estivesse saltitando - _"Não vou te atrapalhar mais: boa apresentação! Nos falamos depois?"_

"Claro..." - Bella assentiu antes de desligar.

"Então... Você vai sair com a minha irmã." – Edward sorriu, brincando com uma fita pendurada no _colant_ de Bella – "Grande passo, hein?"

"Pelo menos ela parece gostar de mim." - Bella meio que deu de ombros.

"Bella..." - Edward suspirou - "Pára com isso: eu já disse que a Rose não te odeia. Você simplesmente cismou com isso. Por que a minha irmã te odiaria?"

"Eu também não sei."

"Ah, esquece essa bobagem..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Aliás, vocês deviam convidar a Rose para sair com vocês. Assim você tinha a chance de conhecê-la melhor, ela tinha a chance de conhecer você, e você tirava essa cisma."

"E você acha que ela iria aceitar? Sair comigo?"

"E por que não? Eu aposto que vocês duas ainda vão acabar se dando muito bem." - Edward sorriu - "Eu vou falar com a Alice, está bem? Para ela levar minhas duas menininhas para passear, juntas."

"Tenho medo dela me tratar mal." - Bella acabou confessando - "Porque eu acho que não ia conseguir me defender. Uma coisa é a Jéssica dizer meia dúzia de bobagens, mas a sua irmã... Eu não sei como reagir."

"Primeiro: a minha irmã não vai te tratar mal. Alice adora você e te defenderia. E ninguém nessa família é capaz de contrariar Alice Cullen. Segundo... Jéssica andou implicando com você de novo?"

"Ela acha que você é um menino indefeso e eu sou a cobra que vai te levar à perdição." - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Bom, ela não está de toda errada, não é?" - Edward brincou e Bella estreitou os olhos em sua direção - "Você não é uma cobra, mas me leva à perdição, com certeza..."

"Ah... Jura, senhor Edward Cullen? Mas o senhor pode ir tirado essa mãozinha da minha cintura, porque já está quase na hora de ir para o palco, e eu ainda preciso retocar a minha maquiagem."

"Tudo bem, senhorita Swan. Eu sou paciente, ouviu? Achei que a senhorita já sabia disso. Eu posso muito bem esperar a apresentação terminar."

"Ah, mas hoje eu estou tão cansadinha..." – Bella tentou fazer sua melhor expressão de cansaço – "Acho que vou chegar em casa e vou direto para a cama."

"Para a cama?" - Edward sorriu torto - "Mas é lá mesmo que eu te quero, meu amor. Na minha cama, de preferência, vestindo só o meu lençol."

"Hum... Proposta tentadora..." - Bella sorriu, acariciando a nuca de Edward - "O senhor me dá uma carona no fim da noite?"

"Dou tudo o que você quiser: carona, cama, colo, beijo..." – Edward a puxou para mais junto de si e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Ele já havia aprendido a respeitar quando ela estava pronta para o espetáculo. Uma vez, ele até havia tentado estragar a maquiagem dela, de verdade, mas Bella havia ficado muito brava com ele.

"Eu preciso mesmo retocar a maquiagem." – Bella sorriu ao se afastar – "Vai me assistir hoje?"

"Hu-hum. Você acha que eu perderia essa oportunidade? Adoro te ver dançando." – Edward a puxou para junto de si outra vez e girou com ela.

"Edward!" – Ela riu.

"Ballerina Girl... You are so lovely." – Ele cantarolou para ela – "With you standing there/I'm so aware/Of how much I care for you..." (_Menina bailarina... Você é tão adorável. Com você parada aí/Tenho consciência/do quanto me importo com você_)

"Edward... Eu preciso mesmo ir..." – Bella disse, mas sorriu e se deixou ser conduzida por Edward. Os dois dançando ao som dos instrumentos imaginários que acompanhavam a voz de Edward.

"'Cause you make me feel like

_Porque você me faz sentir_

There's nothing I can't do

_como se não exista nada que eu não possa fazer_

I guess I finally realized

_E eu acho que finalmente percebi_

There's nothing else like loving you... Ballerina Girl"

_Que não há nada como amar você... Menina bailarina_

"Te amo muito, menina. De um jeito que eu não esperava que fosse acontecer." – Edward afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella para trás de sua orelha – "E a minha resposta é sim."

"Que resposta?" – Bella riu, sem conseguir se lembrar de ter feito qualquer pergunta.

"Um dia nós vamos tentar."

"Oh, Edward..." – Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas – "Obrigada..." – Bella sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo profundamente, sem se importar nem um pouco com sua maquiagem.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_OBS: A música que o Edward canta é Ballerina Girl de Lionel Richie._**

**_Oláaaaaaaaa, meninas! Como andam vocês?_**

**_Vocês viram que fofo menino Edward?_**

**_Aceitando a ideia de quem sabe algum dia talvez... Eu sei! Ainda não é uma gravidez, mas para o Edward, que morria de medo de falar no assunto, já é bastante coisa!_**

**_E a Alice querendo arrastar a Bella para as compras?_**

**_Oun... Cunhadinhas felizes (bem que eu queria. Kkkkkkk)_**

**_Bom, agora eu vou responder as reviews lindas, e nos vemos sexta-feira (até que eu estou indo bem, neh? Ainda não atrasei nada depois do "retorno" rsrsrs)_**

**_Sério! Vou responder reviews!_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até sexta!_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Lolitasss:** A Rosalie é estranha. O que eu posso fazer?_

_**Yara Bastos**: Sua danadinha! Rsrsrs - A Bella é tímida. Se você ficar olhando, ela é capaz de nem conseguir praticar._

_**FeePattinson**: Edward respondeu que... Um dia... SIM! Agora, MUITAS miniaturas, eu acho que você já está querendo deixar a Bella nervosa, neh? Vamos com calma. Rsrsrs_

_**VIVIANE**: Ah, sem problemas! Seja bem-vinda! É que eu fiquei com medo de você não ser nova e eu ter esquecido. Rsrsrs_

_**Sara Bezt**: Ué, é claro que eles estão tendo conversinhas de quem está amando... Eles estão amando! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos**: Bella cismou com a Rosalie. Vamos ver se é o sexto sentido dela falando, ou só cisma entre cunhadas mesmo._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Nem vai precisar de campanha - Edwardzinho já cedeu. :)_

_**Sofia - pt:** Ai, que brava! Mas, óh: nem precisa bater na Rose - Se ela folgar, a Alice cuida de tudo! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Rose e antipatia são coisas que combinam, neh?_

_**Deh Cullen**: Edward até que reagiu muito bem, tá? E eu bem que também estou conseguindo superar os obstáculos (só para dar um drama)_

_**JaqueF**: Gente, porque vocês se decepcionam com Rosalie? Chatice é algo que mora dentro dela! Rsrsrs_

_**Joana Patrícia**: Olá! Seja bem-vinda e fique a vontade!_

_**Kathyanne**: Não sou muito fã da Rosalie, não. Ela é amarga, neh? Tenho problemas com gente amarga, que só pensa em si. Mas, como personagem, eu gosto da forma como a Steph a construiu - Ela é coerente no jeito de louca. Hehehe_

_**Acrdepina**: Mulher, você criou toda uma teoria! Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello**: Edward também está aceitando a ideia, hein? Filhoooooo! Bebês! Oun... Adoro bebês! *-* (Acho que já deu para notar, neh? Rsrsrs)_

_**Angel Nunes**: Olha, não vamos nem precisar ficar contando só com um milagre, neh? O Edwardzinho já começou a aceitar a ideia de se esforçar na tentativa! - Ah! Seja bem-vinda!_


	52. Capítulo 50

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 50<strong>

"Você vai adorar a confeitaria! Mas você não ficou chateada por eu ter mudado os planos só um pouquinho, não é?"

"Não. Sem problemas." - Bella sorriu para Alice.

"É que eu soube que hoje chega a coleção nova dessa loja e eu sou enlouquecida pelas jaquetas deles! Mas, como são peças feitas em quantidade limitada, se você não chega primeiro, acaba ficando sem. E a vendedora até disse que reservava tudo para mim, mas você acha que eu acredito? Ela deve dizer isso para todas!"

"Não tem problema, Alice. Hoje é minha folga. E, enquanto o Jack não vem para Vegas, é mesmo um dia livre."

"E quando ele vem?"

"Assim que começarem as férias. Enquanto isso, Tyler, que é meu amigo e advogado, está providenciando tudo para que eu possa trazer o Jack sem nenhum problema."

"E por que você teria problemas?" - Alice perguntou, com suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas ficando franzidas.

"Eu fiquei meio cismada depois que o pai dele apareceu do nada. E o avô dele insinuou que lutaria por seus direitos... Melhor prevenir, não é? Mesmo que eles não apareçam mais, eu não posso me descuidar."

"Ah, sim. Você está certíssima! É a vida do seu filho!" - Alice assentiu - "E o quartinho dele? Vocês já reformaram?"

"Ah, nós não vamos reformar nada. Não tem necessidade. O apartamento do Edward é novo, e o quarto está muito bem decorado."

"Mas não é um quarto de criança!" - Alice disse, quase em choque - "Precisamos colocar um pouco de cor, uns brinquedinhos. Do que o seu filho gosta? É de baseball que ele é fã, não é? Nós podíamos fazer um quarto temático! Ele não iria adorar?"

"Não precisa, Alice. O Jack adorou o quarto assim. E nós temos um quarto tão simples lá em Forks..."

"Ah, mas isso é lá em Forks! Aqui em Vegas, as possibilidades são infinitas!"

"Alice... Por favor, não." – Bella fez uma pequena careta – Me desculpa, mas é que o Edward já está enchendo aquele quarto de coisas. Todo dia é uma roupa, um brinquedo... E eu não quero que o Jack fique mimado demais. Ele precisa entender que vamos ter limites aqui em Las Vegas também."

"Ah... está bem..." – Alice fez um biquinho – "Mas o meu irmão deve estar adorando mimar o seu filho. O Edward sempre adorou crianças. Acho que foi por isso que ele ficou tão abalado quando descobriu que tinha esse probleminha."

"Ah, é... Falando nisso... Eu nem tive a chance de te agradecer. Obrigada por ter me falado sobre isso, naquele dia, lá no barco. Me deu a chance de conversar melhor com o Edward, sobre o assunto."

"Ele conversou com você sobre isso? De verdade? Quer dizer, assim, sem fugir, nem nada?"

"É, nós conversamos sim."

"Oh... Isso é ótimo. O Edward precisa mesmo falar sobre esse assunto. Eu já tentei, mas ele tem uma barreira sobre se abrir comigo. É claro que eu manteria o mesmo sigilo que procuro manter para com os meus pacientes, mas ele não quer." – Alice meio que deu de ombros, quase falando mais consigo mesma, do que com Bella – "E como foi a conversa de vocês?"

"Foi tudo bem. Quer dizer... Não foi fácil para ele. Dá para ver que ele realmente acredita que não tem qualquer chance, mas eu pesquisei na internet e você está certa: pode acontecer de ele engravidar uma mulher, mesmo que sem um tratamento. É claro que as chances são pequenas, mas existem!"

"Você disse isso para ele?"

"Claro que disse! Edward havia me afirmado que não havia nenhuma chance, então nós simplesmente paramos de nos proteger. Mas eu não posso ficar grávida agora. Eu sei que é o que ele acredita, mas não é uma verdade tão pura assim." – Bella suspirou – "Mas agora nós já conversamos e deixamos tudo claro. Eu estou me prevenindo, mas um dia, nós concordamos em tentar." – ela sorriu ao dizer.

"Tentar? Tentar?" – Alice parecia chocada – "Como assim tentar? Defina tentar."

"Bom, quando nós acharmos que é o momento e que nós dois estamos prontos, nós vamos procurar um médico, ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Se a inseminação for mesmo a forma mais indicada..."

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Os olhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas e ela simplesmente abraçou Bella, assim, no meio da rua – "Oh, Bella... Eu vou adorar ser tia de um filho seu!"

"Obrigada, Alice." – Bella sorriu, embora meio sem graça – "Eu também vou gostar se você for a tia do meu bebê."

"Oh, meu Deus... Me desculpe. Eu estou te assustando." – Alice parou, respirando fundo e enxugando lágrimas imaginárias – "Mas é porque você não faz ideia de o quanto isso é importante para o meu irmão!"

"Eu acho que faço sim, Alice. E é por isso que estou insistindo na ideia. Por mim, eu já tenho o Jack – e estava pra lá de bom. Mas o Edward... Você não imagina o que é ver o seu filho sendo rejeitado pelo próprio pai. Aí, eu encontro esse homem, que não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas que se dispõe a fazer parte da vida do Jack, que cuida do meu filho como se fosse dele... O Edward merece saber o que é ser pai. E, se eu dei um filho para o Jacob, que é um bastardo, filho da mãe, não é mais que justo que eu equilibre as coisas, dando um bebê a um homem incrível como o seu irmão?"

"Você o ama, não é? De verdade?"

"E tem como não amar?" – Bella sorriu, corando um pouquinho – "O Edward é um homem apaixonante. Qualquer mulher se encanta com ele, e até ele sabe disso."

"O Edward é lindo, sim." – Alice assentiu – "E tem dinheiro, tem cultura, tem acesso a muitas coisas, que a maioria das pessoas não tem. Mas você viu o Edward nas horas mais escuras – e você não o deixou sozinho;"

"Ele também me viu nas minhas, Alice."

"Aonde é que você estava, Isabella? O meu irmão te esperou por tempo demais. A mulher que iria fechar as feridas que fizeram nele."

"Infelizmente, estava tentando fechar as minhas feridas..."

"Eu gostei de você desde o dia em que o Edward me falou sobre você pela primeira vez: a morena que parecia alguém de verdade, que falava sobre os problemas, sobre a vida, sobre ter um filho... Graças a Deus que você chegou!" – Alice sorriu – "E, se alguém quiser apostar comigo, eu aposto: vocês dois tem um futuro bem longo juntos."

"Obrigada, Alice." - Bella sorriu, corando outra vez.

"Obrigada você, cunhadinha!" - Alice sorriu de volta - "É realmente muito reconfortante saber que meu irmão está em boas mãos."

"Também não é para tanto..."

"Ah, é sim! Não seja tão modesta!" - Alice revirou os olhos - "Ah, é aqui!" - Ela puxou Bella pela mão - "Vem! É nessa loja que vamos encontrar minhas novas filhinhas."

"Novas filhinhas?" - Bella riu - "Achei que você e o Jasper estivessem tentando fabricar e não comprar."

"Hey!" - Alice olhou para Bella e então começou a rir - "Você... Está bem saidinha, heim? Estou gostando de ver! É para se sentir em família mesmo! Mas eu e o Jazz... Ele é louco para ter um filho, mas não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam."

"Você não quer?"

"Poderia até querer. Se é que sua pergunta é essa, eu não tenho qualquer problema com crianças. Mas você já viu a minha família? Eu tenho pais maravilhosos! Como eu posso ter filhos se não puder dar para eles tudo o que tive? E eu não estou falando em dinheiro não - estou falando no amor, no suporte, no ambiente em que nós fomos criados."

"Mas se o Jasper quer tanto, você não acha que ele seria um bom pai?"

"Seria. Mas quando? Onde está Jasper Withlock? Está aqui? Não. Porque ele nunca está aqui. Eu sei: é a profissão dele. E eu não condeno. Para um namoro, é até bem legal. Estamos sempre com saudades, loucos para ficar juntos. Mas como é que ele vai criar um filho desse jeito? Passando uma noite em cada cidade? Eu não quero criar o meu filho sozinha!"

"Sei bem como é." - Bella assentiu.

"Ai, meu Deus! Bella, me desculpe! Eu não estava querendo te ofender, nem nada disso. Você está fazendo um trabalho incrível com o Jack..."

"Mas não é fácil. Eu sei. Não há uma só mulher no mundo, que queira criar um filho sozinha. Chega uma hora em que você precisa de ajuda. E a criança... Ela merece uma figura paterna. Você está certa, Alice: um pai ausente é frustrante."

"Mas esse é o momento dele, sabe? Os shows, entrevistas..."

"Alice Cullen!" - A vendedora parecia ser uma amiga íntima, vindo abraçá-las assim que passaram pela porta da loja.

"Oi, querida!" - Alice respondeu com a mesma entonação - "Essa é Isabella, minha cunhada."

"Pode me chamar de Bella." - Ela ofereceu a mão para a vendedora.

"Prazer, querida!" - A vendedora a cumprimentou de volta, analisando seu corpo com uma só olhada. Bella disse para si mesma que aquilo era normal - a vendedora só devia estar tentando descobrir o número que ela usava - "Eu não sabia que Jasper tinha uma irmã."

"Não, ela não é irmã do Jazz" - Alice riu - "Ela é a namorada do Edward, meu irmão."

"Oh..." - Bella quase revirou os olhos para a surpresa da mulher.

"E então? Separou minhas jaquetas?" - Alice parecia uma criança, com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Claro! Por que vocês não se sentam, enquanto eu vou buscar?" - A vendedora deu meia volta, deixando-as sozinhas novamente. Apesar de outras pessoas estarem na loja, eram poucas, e nenhuma delas puxaria assunto com desconhecidas.

"Então... Do que estávamos falando mesmo?" - Alice voltou a falar, assim que elas se sentaram - "Ah! Da profissão do Jazz! Então, como eu estava te dizendo, eu sei que esse é o momento do Jasper se dedicar à música dele, fazer shows, divulgar... Quando dá, eu até viajo com ele, mas eu também tenho a minha profissão e não pretendo abandoná-la, sabe? Eu realmente amo o que faço."

"Eu entendo."

"Sabe, eu gosto dele, eu acho muito sexy quando ele está no palco, e ele é o meu namorado perfeito no mundo! Eu sei que não poderia estar mais apaixonada do que estou. Mas, filho... Eu acho que ainda não é hora. Filho é responsabilidade demais, quando não temos tempo para assumi-la."

"Mas vocês tem muitos anos pela frente, Alice. Não fique se preocupando. Eu tenho certeza que, se você disser isso ao Jasper, ele vai concordar com você. Ele não vai querer ter um filho e depois mal ver vocês, não é?"

"É... Espero!" - Alice riu e Bella a acompanhou.

"Já coloquei tudo na sala três." - A vendedora retornou - "Vocês me acompanham?"

"Mas é claro que sim!" - Alice se levantou em um pulo - "Vem, Bella!"

"Café, água, champanhe... O que eu posso servir para vocês?" - A vendedora perguntou, enquanto as direcionava para a tal sala três. Bella ficou pensando o que havia acontecido com os simples provadores. Mas ela logo se lembrou de que aquela não era uma "simples loja", então...

"Qual é a água que vocês estão servindo, querida? Sabe, eu estou tentando eliminar um pouco de peso, e preciso de uma água leve."

"Alice, você sabe que nós só trabalhamos com o melhor! Você pode beber nossa água sem preocupação nenhuma! Apesar de ser óbvio que você não precisa perder nem uma grama."

"Sempre precisamos perder um pouco." - Alice deu de ombros, com um sorriso que deixava claro que ela sabia muito bem que não precisava perder nada - "E você, Bella? Quer beber o que? Você gosta de champanhe?"

"Nada de álcool." - Bella negou - "Eu não estou acostumada. Pode ser água também."

"Duas águas, então." - A vendedora abriu a porta, indicando que elas entrassem. Era uma sala tão grande quanto o quarto de Edward - "Minha assistente vai mostrar tudo para vocês. Eu volto em um minutinho. Alice, eu te indico começar pela jaqueta grafite: você vai ficar lindíssima com ela!"

"Vou começar." - Bella estava impressionada com a forma como o olho de Alice brilhava. Ela estava cada vez mais convencida de que não sabia comprar como a irmã de Edward fazia. Alice provou absolutamente tudo que a vendedora havia separado para ela. Seu lema era: "se eu não provar, não sei como fica" - e ela realmente queria saber como ficava.

"Ah! Olha só para isso! Essa jaqueta vermelha ficou absolutamente perfeita em você, Bella!"

"Ficou mesmo!" - A vendedora concordou - "Posso separar?"

"Ah... Não, eu..." - Bella nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de perguntar o valor, porque obviamente era caro demais para ela ter.

"Claro que pode! Presente meu!" - Alice sorriu - "Pela companhia no dia de hoje."

"Alice... Não tem necessidade e..."

"Meu irmão nunca te disse que eu odeio que me contrariem?" - Alice a interrompeu com um sorriso mandão, que fez Bella se lembrar de Edward - "Nós vamos levar."

"Obrigada." - Bella se limitou a suspirar.

"De nada, cunhadinha." – Alice suspirou triunfante, exatamente como Edward costumava fazer quando percebia que havia ganhado uma discussão.

"Quer saber? Eu acho que o seu irmão não vai nem me reconhecer quando eu passar pela porta. Ele nunca me viu com tantas sacolas." - Bella observou as próprias mãos. Depois da primeira jaqueta, Alice havia comprado mais algumas "coisinhas" para Bella. E sem aceitar reclamações, é claro - "Aliás, eu acho que nem eu já me vi carregando tantas sacolas."

"É tão divertido, não é?" - Alice riu, colocando suas sacolas no porta-malas de seu carro - "O próximo passo é marcarmos a manicure juntas! Tem um salão maravilhoso perto do apartamento de vocês. E você devia deixar essa unha crescer."

"Unha grande não dá certo para mim" - Bella negou.

"Por que não?"

"Eu sou desastrada com essas coisas: vou acabar cortando o rosto de outra bailarina no primeiro giro que realizar. E também, já me acostumei com ela assim."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem..." - Alice deu uma conferida no relógio - "Acho que te prendi tempo demais, não é? Edward vai ficar bravo se eu te devolver fora do prazo."

"Fora do prazo?" - Bella riu - "E eu sou o que? Um pacote de bolacha?"

"Não, meu irmão nunca gostou muito de bolachas. Você deve ser um prato sofisticado e saboroso. Como... Ostras?" - Alice brincou e Bella ficou vermelha - "O Edward tem razão: você é encantadora quando cora assim."

"Eu não vejo motivo para vocês gostarem disso!"

"Acredite: é uma graça." - Alice riu - "Mas agora, falando sério: nós devíamos comer algo por aqui mesmo. Já está ficando tarde, e vamos demorar demais para atravessar a cidade a essa hora. Tudo bem para você?"

"Claro que sim, Alice."

"Mas eu vou ficar te devendo uma visita à Confeitaria. Fiz tanta propaganda, não vou te deixar na mão. Quem sabe quando o Jack estiver aqui? Ele gosta de doces, não gosta?"

"Que criança não gosta?"

"Ótimo! Vamos combinar depois. Quem sabe a mamãe possa ir conosco. Não seria perfeito?"

"Seria sim, Alice." - Bella assentiu – "Esme é uma mulher incrível."

"Minha mãe." – Alice disse, brincalhona – ""Bom, agora vamos ter que descobrir um bom café por aqui." - Alice suspirou, olhando em volta - "Ah! Acabei de me lembrar! Alguém comentou comigo sobre um café que fica aqui perto. Eu estava mesmo querendo conhecer, agora vamos resolver isso!"

Bella e Alice resolveram ir até o café andando: ficava próximo e estava fazendo um tempo agradável. O salão estava cheio, mas elas se sentaram na recepção, aguardando uma mesa.

"Se estiver cheio, eu não espero." - Alice deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz conhecida.

"Rose?" - Ela encarou a irmã, que havia acabado de entrar atrás delas, com outra mulher.

"Alice?" - Os olhos de Rosalie estavam arregalados, passando de Alice, que agora estava em pé, para Bella, sentada atrás dela - "O que você está fazendo aqui? Vocês não iam tomar café do outro lado da cidade?"

"Mudança de planos." - Bella não estava entendendo tudo, mas o tom das duas deixava claro que algo não estava bem - "E você? Eu te convidei e você disse que estava muito ocupada."

"Eu já tinha compromisso, Alice" – Ela indicou a mulher ao seu lado. Uma loira, tão linda quanto as irmãs de Edward.

"Ah, compromisso... Claro."

"Oi, Alice. Como você tem passado?" - A loira que estava com Rosalie estendeu a mão.

"Sinceramente, eu estava bem melhor há pouquíssimos minutos, Tânia."

_"Tânia._" – Ao ouvir aquele nome, Bella sentiu algo parecido com um soco em seu estômago. Tânia? Aquela era Tânia? A tal Tânia? A Tânia... do Edward.

_"Eu fiquei anos com a Tânia, nós estávamos tentando, e nunca aconteceu."_ – Ela se lembrava de Edward dizendo.

_"Ai, não..."_ - Bella gemeu em sua mente - _"Isso só pode ser brincadeira!"_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tcha-nam! Olha só quem chegou! Rsrsrs  
>Acalmem-se! Toda história tem dois lados e vocês deviam dar a chance de Tânia e Rosalie se explicar. Rsrsrsrs - Caaalma! Eu estou brincando!<br>Mas, sério: fiquem calmas!  
>E esperem segunda-feira!<strong>_

_**Segundona já está aí gente!  
>E nós nos vemos lá.<strong>_

_**Beijinhos  
>Até segunda<strong>_

_**E eu vou responder minhas lindíssimas reviews (Obrigada por elas, suas lindas! Edward está mandando um beijinho para cada uma!)**_

_**Agora é sério!  
>Estou indo responder.<strong>_

_**Até!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Phi Cullen**: Então, a Rosalie... Acho que vamos começar a descobrir se ela é ruim ou se não é._

_**Bell Mainard**: oi, Bell! Agora já estou bem melhorzinha - Obrigada pelo apoio._

_**Joana Patrícia**: A Rose? Antipática? Você achou? Eu acho que ela ainda vai dar uns paninhos para a manga..._

_**Kellynha Costa 1**: Vocês se acalmem, que a Bella vai TENTAR, UM DIA, quando os dois estiverem prontos! Deixem de ser apressadas! Rsrsrs  
><strong><br>Isa Stream**: "Mas quem sabe uma aliança no dedo primeiro, pro tio Charlie não surtar?" #morri - Mas, quem sabe? Eles ainda vão esperar um pouquinho para pensar de verdade nisso tudo (Não estou com pressa! SÓ escrevi 50 capítulos até agora! Rsrsrs)_

_**Lana**: Oláaaaa, Lana! Seja bem vinda e fique à vontade!_

_**Sofia - pt**: Alice agora vai ter que proteger Bella da Rosalie e da Tânia. Tânia... Aquela tal de Tânia..._

_**Deh Cullen**: Esse fim, em plena sexta-feira, foi em sua homenagem, tá? Rsrsrs_

_**DayDreeamer**: Não tenha medo da Rose... Quer dizer, talvez tenha um pouquinho. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Quem não ama menino Edward cantando? Impossível não derreter, feito uma manteguinha... Rsrsrs_

_**Patylayne**: não tenham tanta pressa! A Bella está se prevenindo, tá? Ela não vai engravidar essa semana! Rsrsrs_

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: você acha que não combina? Olha, ela nunca foi vilã mesmo nas minhas fics, apesar de ter sempre uns pontos, mas eu entendo as pessoas acharem que ela é vilã. E vou te dizer que isso também talvez se deva ao fato de que as pessoas tem uma cisma com a Nikki - Aí elas olham torto para a personagem que ela representa._

_**Ana**: Ah, eu sempre acho que é pessoal também! Até desisti de acompanhar muitas fics porque as autoras entram em "hiatos" como elas dizem. Dá um aperto, neh? Mas eu só sumi mesmo porque a coisa estava tensa! Mas agora estou melhor, e espero que nada mais me deixe assim, sem inspiração como estava. Boa sorte nos concursos! E fico feliz em saber que estou te ajudando a arejar a cabeça um pouquinho._

_**Lolitasss**: Minhas Bellas sempre são meio procriadoras... Rsrsrs_

_**Delamary**: olha, pensar em procurar, eu até pensei, mas sei lá... Acho que não sou tão segura assim._

_**Kathyanne**: Bella, a mulher que chegou para fazer "pequenos reparos" nesse Edwardzinho..._

_**FeePattinson**: Vocês são muitos apressadas! É UM DIA que eles vão tentar - Não é agora! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Deh, toda trabalhada no açúcar... Kkkkk_

_**Daia Matos**: Puxa, o passeio de cunhadas... Deu um probleminha._

_**Acrdepina**: Eu nunca aguento esperar. Se estiver tudo pronto e eu estiver com tempo, tenho que postar de uma vez!_

_**Yara Bastos**: Você não queira o bebê da Bella, porque é dela e ela não vai te dar, tá?_

_**Tatiana Campello**: A Bella está com uma cota de mulheres loucas e/ou chatas rondando o namorido... Te cuida, Bells!_


	53. Capítulo 51

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 51**

"Alô?"

"Oi, Edward."

"Oi, Alice." - Edward sorriu ao ouvir a voz de sua irmã - "Cuidou direitinho da minha mulher?"

"Acabei de deixar a Bella em casa."

"Muito bem!" - Edward brincou e Alice suspirou,

"Edward, eu te liguei antes, porque achei que era melhor você chegar em casa sabendo o que aconteceu."

"E o que foi que aconteceu, Alice?" - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando em mil possibilidades: todas elas muitos ruins.

"Nós encontramos a Rose."

"Mas ela não tinha dito que não podia sair hoje? Ai, Alice... Ela maltratou a Bella? A Bella já está toda cismada, dizendo que a Rose não gostou dela..."

"Ela não maltratou a Bella." - Alice o cortou - "Para falar a verdade, nem deu tempo. Foi um encontro bem rápido."

"Então...?" - Edward estava cada vez mais confuso.

"A Rose estava tomando café da tarde com a Tânia." - Alice falou rápido e Edward ficou em silêncio, durante alguns instantes, que mais pareceram a eternidade.

"Alice, você está brincando, não é?"

"Bem que eu queria..." - Ela soltou o ar devagar.

"A Rose estava tomando café da tarde com a Tânia? Por que?"

"Eu não sei..." - Alice deu de ombros, embora Edward não pudesse vê-la - "Olha, me desculpe. Eu até pensei em disfarçar, mas assim que ouviu _Tânia_, a Bella percebeu de quem se tratava."

"Esse não é o problema, Alice. Eu não tenho nada para esconder da Bella. A Tânia é passado. Mas eu realmente não entendo porque a minha irmã, que sabe tudo o que passei por causa de Tânia Denali, está tomando café da tarde com ela!"

"Eu sei. Também fiquei confusa. Mas você vai encontrar o momento certo para falar com a Rose sobre isso. Eu só te liguei porque eu achei que era bom você saber o que estava acontecendo."

"Obrigado, Allie. Eu já estou indo para casa." - Edward suspirou, passando os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo. Para ele, Tânia não significava mais nada, mas ele não sabia muito bem que reação esperar de Bella.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O café da tarde foi cancelado - não havia mais apetite, não havia mais clima, não havia mais nada. Então, Alice simplesmente achou que era melhor levar Bella até o apartamento de Edward.

Alice não havia entendido absolutamente nada, mas ela sabia que ali, em local público, e de cabeça quente, não era o lugar certo, muito menos o momento para discutir com Rosalie os motivos para ela estar confraternizando com a mulher que havia deixado Edward de um jeito tão absurdo.

Além disso, independente dos motivos que Rosalie quisesse apresentar, não parecia boa ideia ter essa conversa na frente de Bella.

A volta foi silenciosa. Alice estava com medo de dizer algo que não devia, Bella estava com medo de escutar.

É claro que Bella já havia tido a curiosidade de conhecer a tal da Tânia. Mas, em seus pensamentos, Tânia era uma mulher horrorosa, que só podia parecer uma bruxa, e não aquela loira linda, bem vestida, tentando ser educada.

E agora ela estava se sentindo uma idiota: porque era óbvio que Edward Cullen não teria ficado com uma mulher que parecia uma bruxa. Só ela para pensar uma bobagem dessas.

Bella entrou no apartamento, levou as sacolas para o quarto, suspirando por saber que Tânia devia se encaixar bem mais naquele dia que ela havia tido.

Será que ela havia vivido nesse apartamento? Bella nunca havia perguntado. Eram tantas questões rodando em sua cabeça em tão pouco tempo.

"Pára, Isabella!" - Ela ralhou consigo mesma - "Você só está com ciúmes!" - E ela estava mesmo.

A tal da Tânia precisava ser tão bonita? Precisava ser exatamente o mesmo tipo de mulher que as irmãs de Edward? Precisava se encaixar tão bem na vida que eles levavam?

E Rosalie? Ela sabia que Rosalie não tinha gostado dela, mas o que será que a irmã de Edward estava querendo fazer tomando chá da tarde com aquela tal de Tânia?

Logo a Tânia! A mulher com quem Edward havia tentado. A mulher que ele havia escolhido para ser a mãe de seus filhos!

E se tivesse dado certo? Será que Bella estaria na casa de Edward nesse momento?

"Melhor eu ir tomar um banho." - Bella disse para si mesma - "Quem sabe assim, eu esfrio a cabeça!"

Bella nunca foi especialista em criar teorias, mas naquele banho, a sua cabeça não parou de trabalhar. Ela pensou em tanta hipótese, em tanto se, em tanto talvez, que nem ela estava aguentando mais.

Não era que ela não confiasse em Edward - ela confiava! Ela sabia que ele não a teria colocado dentro de sua casa se não acreditasse no que eles estavam tendo. Mas... E essa Tânia? Será que ela queria se reaproximar de Edward?

O coração de Bella disparou ao ouvir a porta. Edward estava em casa, e ela não havia conseguido vestir nada além do roupão. Ele era tão felpudo, tão aconchegante... E ela estava mesmo precisando ser aconchegada.

"Oi." - Ela sorriu fraco quando ele entrou no quarto. Ela não pôde deixar de notar que as sobrancelhas dele estavam erguidas, seu olhar, varreu o quarto em um segundo.

"Oi." - Edward soltou o ar devagar, sorrindo de volta, na mesma intensidade que Bella havia sorrido. Ele tirou a blusa de seu terno devagar, e veio se sentar perto de Bella - "Alice me ligou." - Ele contou, brincando com a manga do roupão de sua namorada.

"Eu imaginei que ela fosse ligar..."

"Eu vou conversar sobre isso tudo com a Rosalie, está bem?"

"Edward... Sua irmã tem o direito de ser amiga de quem ela bem entender."

"Não." - Edward fechou o cenho - "Da Tânia não. Não depois de tudo o que passei por causa dessa mulher!"

"Muito bonita ela..."

"Ah, Bella... Você é muito mais bonita do que ela. Aqui." - Edward afagou o rosto de sua namorada com as costas de sua mão - "E aqui também." - Ele correu sua mão até o peito de Bella, indicando seu coração.

"Eu sei que não devia ficar chateada, mas foi inevitável."

"Não fique chateada. Por favor..." - Ele pediu.

"Eu fiquei pensando... Ela é tão bonita, tão elegante... Será que se ela tivesse te dado um filho, nós estaríamos juntos agora?"

"Não sei, meu amor." - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo molhado para trás da orelha de Bella - "Mas eu acho que nós nunca vamos saber. Porque ela não me deu um filho, e, no fundo... Quer saber? Eu já estou começando a achar que não foi esse todo o problema. E agora, eu estou aqui: nós estamos juntos!"

"Hum..." - Bella fez um biquinho e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Edward, em algo como um semi-abraço.

"Poxa, Bella... Não fica assim. Se quiser ficar chateada com a Rosalie, eu até entendo. Mas não fica chateada por causa da Tânia. Ela é um passado, que não significa mais nada na minha vida."

"Eu sei." - Bella tentou ser o mais convincente possível, respirando fundo ao se afastar.

"Você não vai chorar, não é?" - Edward perguntou quando viu os olhos de Bella cheios de lágrimas.

"Só um pouquinho?" - Ela fez parecer uma pergunta, quase como uma criança.

"Oh, amor..." - Edward até sorriu com o jeitinho dela.

"Amanhã eu vou estar melhor. Prometo. É que hoje eu fiquei meio triste mesmo..."

"Ah, mas eu não gosto de te ver triste. Mesmo que seja só por um dia. E também não vejo motivo nenhum para você ficar assim. Então me diz: o que eu posso fazer para te deixar mais alegre?"

"Um pouquinho de colo?" - Bella fez um careta de dúvida.

"Vem cá." - Edward se afastou para que ela pudesse deitar com a cabeça em seu colo - "Adoro seu cabelo, sabia?" - Ele comentou, enquanto brincava com alguns fios. Bella não tinha certeza se ele estava falando sério ou se era apenas uma tentativa de animá-la um pouco, mas ela sorriu. Fosse o que fosse, ele estava sendo adorável.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, Edward afagando o cabelo de Bella, sendo o mais carinhoso que conseguia.

"Então, no fim das contas, vocês não comeram nada, não é?" - Edward se lembrou.

"Não."

"Quer sair para jantar?"

"Ah... Não sei..." - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Ah, vamos sair. Você está com fome, e precisando distrair essa linda cabecinha que só pensa bobagem."

"Eu não penso só bobagem!" - Bella reclamou.

"Está bem, eu acredito." - Edward sorriu - "Mas só se você escolher um vestido bem bonito, enquanto eu tomo um banho rápido, e sair comigo para jantar."

"Se eu não tenho escolha..." - Bella se levantou do colo de Edward, revirando os olhos de brincadeira e fazendo-o rir.

"Minha linda." - Edward depositou um beijo em seus lábios - "O que você vai querer comer?"

"O que você quiser..." - Ela deu de ombros.

"Não me tente, Isabella!" - Edward apertou os olhos em sua direção, ficando em pé bem de frente para ela - "Seria um escândalo te ter sobre a mesa do restaurante."

"Edward!" - Ela ficou vermelha e Edward riu ainda mais.

"Vou tomar meu banho." - Ele simplesmente se virou e saiu para o banheiro.

Bella escolheu seu vestido e tentou se achar sexy ao olhar para o espelho. Seu cabelo nunca ficava muito bom quando secava assim, "ao natural", então ela achou melhor fazer um coque - o penteado básico de uma bailarina: isso ela sabia fazer muito bem.

"Uau... Que gata." - Edward sorriu para a namorada, enquanto ela passava um pouco de maquiagem - "Gostei de ver: caprichou. Está querendo me agradar?" - Ele veio beijar o pescoço dela.

"Edward... Você vai borrar minha maquiagem..." - Bella tentou protestar, mas saiu mais parecendo um gemido.

"Não ligo nem um pouco." - Ele puxou o rosto dela e a beijou delicadamente - "Hum..." - Ele gemeu ao quebrar o beijo - "Acho melhor eu ir me trocar."

Bella não disse o que queria comer, então Edward tomou a liberdade de escolher um restaurante italiano, do qual ele gostava muito, e que tinha vinhos ótimos. Afinal, os dois estavam precisando relaxar.

Na primeira taça, Bella estava meio travada, mas no fim da primeira garrafa, ela já estava bem sorridente.

"Por favor, você pode trazer mais uma garrafa de vinho para nós?" - Edward fez sinal para o garçom.

"Edward... Nós já não bebemos demais?"

"Mas é claro que não." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Relaxa, meu amor. Nós só estamos nos divertindo."

Mais uma garrafa de vinho, e os dois estavam rindo e se beijando, animadamente.

"Posso pedir a conta?" - Edward se aproximou para sussurrar no ouvido de Bella e aproveitou para morder o lóbulo de sua orelha.

"Acho melhor mesmo." - Bella até engasgou um pouquinho - "Está todo mundo olhando!"

"Fazer o que se a felicidade incomoda, não é?" - Ele disse, e Bella riu, como se ele tivesse dito algo realmente muito engraçado.

"Eu acho que nós estamos bêbados." - Bella falou com Edward em um tom de segredo.

"Eu não estou bêbado!" - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Você prefere a palavra _alcoolizado_?"

"Eu nem bebi tanto assim..."

"Nós bebemos duas garrafas, Edward!"

"Você bebeu a maior parte."

"É claro..." - Ela deu de ombros - "Você não parava de encher a minha taça."

"Você estava precisando relaxar."

"Eu não relaxei, eu me embebedei." - Bella parou, suspirando - "Palavra difícil..."

"Você fica tão bonitinha quando está bêbada." - Edward riu e Bella fez um biquinho.

"Eu não estou bêbada!"

"Você prefere a palavra _alcoolizada_?" - Edward provocou.

Ele levou Bella de volta para casa, ajudou a bailarina a se trocar, e se deitou com ela. Foi engraçado ter que ajuda-la, mas ela ficava incrivelmente desastrada depois de beber.

"Edward?" - Bella chamou, deitada sobre seu peito.

"Hum?"

"Você gosta mesmo de mim, não é?"

"Oh, meu amor..." - Ele riu baixinho, sabendo que aquela pergunta era apenas mais um sinal da embriaguez de Bella - "Demais. Está aí uma coisa com a qual você não precisa se preocupar!"

"Eu também gosto de você." - Bella confessou.

"Que bom." - Edward sorriu.

"Prometo que amanhã vou estar melhor." - Bella se ajeitou para olhá-lo - "Obrigada pelo jantar. E pelo vinho."

"Minha linda..." - Edward correu seu dedo pelo nariz de Bella, fazendo do gesto tão simples, algo realmente carinhoso - "Não se preocupe com nada, nem com ninguém. Você é a minha vida agora. A única que roubou meu coração."

"Hum... Mentiroso!" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Eu estou falando sério: o que sinto por você, nunca senti por ninguém."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

"Então por que você nem está me beijando?"

"Oun... Meu amor. Você é uma bêbada adorável." - Edward riu, antes de beijá-la.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**_Eita nóis!_**

**_Já estavam pensando que eu não vinha, neh?_**

**_É que segunda-feira é correria no trabalho e eu sempre fico enroladinha._**

**_Mas eu cheguei a tempo (Ah, nem vem! Até meia-noite é segunda-feira! Rsrsrs)_**

**_Eu ainda estou na correria, então vou só responder as reviews e postar!_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até quarta-feira._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_Joana Patrícia: Ué, a Rose já está dando paninho para a manga, neh? Mas até que o casalzinho lidou bem - Edward cuidou direitinho da namorada dele. Sobre a Tânia... Deixa de ser curiosa e acompanha a fic, que logo-logo eu te conto! Rsrsrs_

_Daia Matos: Alice e Bellinha cunhadinhas amigas :)_

_Viviane: Edward não achou a aparição de Tânia complicada. Apesar de ficar chateado com a Rose, ele deixou bem claro que Tânia é só passado._

_Delamary: Quem sabe um dia eu tome coragem :)_

_Isa Stream: Não precisa ficar com saudade do Edward - ele já voltou. E sendo fofo como sempre._

_Lolitasss: É o que todo mundo quer saber! O que essas duas estão fazendo juntas? - Logo eu te conto, tá? ;)_

_Ana Krol: Espero que você não tenha morrido._

_Isa Alonso: Tânia e Rose não fizeram nada. E ai delas se tentassem! Menina Alice é brava!_

_Deh Cullen: O Edward reagiu muito bem. Só faltou falar "Tânia? Quem ser Tânia?" - Vocês ficaram muito mais abaladas do que ele._

_FeePattinson: Viu como passou rápido? O fim de semana sempre passa voando e deixa todo mundo morrendo de saudades!_

_Ana: Ah, sem Tânias que tem planos maquiavélicos, com exames falsos e armadilhas! Isso eu prometo! Realmente, não sou boa com essas coisas._

_Sofia - pt: Acalme-se! Não precisa ficar tão nervosa! Edward vai cuidar direitinho da namorada dele, e não vai deixar que essa aparição abale o amor deles. Nem que para isso ele precise embebedar a Bella! Rsrsrs_

_Na Cullen: Não se pode ter duas cunhadas legais de uma vez só. No meu caso, nenhuma. Rsrsrs_

_Nessinha Cullen: Não me culpe por suas unhas! Seja forte, menina!_

_JaqueF: Todos decepcionados com a loira Rosalie._

_Acrdepina: Rosalie menina má. Mas o Edward ainda vai ter uma conversinha com ela._

_Yara Bastos: Ainda descobriremos o que se passa por trás dessa história Tânia/Rosalie. Espere e verás! Rsrsrs_

_Kathyanne: Ai, também queria muito uma cunhada como Alice. Mas tá mais para Rose! Rsrsrs_

_Tatiana Campello: Talvez não preste. "talvez" - A quem eu quero enganar, neh? Rsrsrs_

_Deh M. Oliveira: extermine as loiras loucas que querem fazer o mal! Rsrsrs_


	54. Capítulo 52

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 52**

Bella tomou consciência do mundo ao sentir alguma coisa em suas costas nuas.

"Hum..." - Ela gemeu. Já era dia, a luz entrava pela janela do quarto, e ela logo percebeu que a "coisa" em suas costas era o nariz de Edward, passeando devagar por sua pele.

"Hora de acordar." - Ele depositou um beijo bem sobre sua coluna.

"Não..." - Bella reclamou - "Minha cabeça dói..." - E doía mesmo. Quem havia mandado beber duas garrafas de vinho, praticamente sozinha?

"Tem café bem forte. Vai te ajudar."

"Não quero..." - Bella se virou, fazendo um biquinho - "Está cedo ainda."

"Não está não." - Edward sorriu, se encaixando entre as pernas de sua namorada - "Se não levantarmos logo, você vai se atrasar."

"Droga!" - Bella reclamou, mas abraçou Edward, trazendo-o para mais junto de si.

"Está melhor hoje?"

"Depende."

"Depende de quê?"

"De quanto tempo vamos ficar nessa posição..." - Bella sorriu, tentando não corar. Ela gostava da cara que Edward fazia quando ela tentava ser ousada, mas era difícil não corar depois de dizer aquele tipo de coisa.

"Acho que não vamos ficar muito tempo. Infelizmente. Mas podemos corrigir esse problema quando seu ensaio terminar."

"Hum... Você promete?"

"Prometo." - Edward depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz de Bella - "Agora vamos levantar?"

"Precisa mesmo?" - Bella tentou segurá-lo quando ele se afastou.

"Precisa. Eu vou te deixar no teatro e depois... Quero ver se passo na minha irmã para ter aquela conversa."

"Ah..."

"Não se preocupe, está bem? Eu só quero entender os motivos da minha irmã."

"Tudo bem..." - Bella suspirou.

"Não faz essa carinha, vai... Ou eu vou ser obrigado a te embebedar de novo." - Edward tentou brincar - "Anda: vamos levantar. Você precisa comer direito, ou sua cabeça vai doer mais ainda."

"Eu preciso de um banho..."

"Tudo bem: vá tomar seu banho." - Edward depositou um beijo nos cabelos de Bella - "Estou te esperando para tomarmos o café da manhã."

Bella seguiu para o chuveiro: lavar o cabelo, lavar a cabeça... Tentar tirar dela qualquer pensamento inconveniente que quisesse assombrá-la. Edward só estava indo conversar com Rosalie - e isso não iria atingi-la de maneira nenhuma.

Edward seguiu para a sala: era hora de começar a enfrentar, e ligar para Rosalie.

"Alô." - Ela atendeu logo nos primeiros toques.

"Bom dia, Rosalie."

"Oi, Edward. Eu estava mesmo esperando você me ligar."

"Estava?"

"Edward..." - Rosalie suspirou - "Por que você não vem até aqui hoje? Não seria melhor conversarmos ao vivo?"

"Era exatamente no que eu estava pensando."

"Ótimo. Venha, então. Eu vou te esperar. Tenho certeza que você precisa ouvir muitas coisas."

"Até mais tarde, Rosalie." - Edward se despediu, sem vontade de ouvir meias palavras, que o deixassem tentando adivinhar o que ela tinha a dizer afinal.

"Até mais tarde, meu irmão."

"Está tudo bem?" - Bella perguntou ao sair do banho e perceber aquela ruga entre as sobrancelhas de Edward. Ela não estava ali antes: Bella tinha certeza.

"Combinei de passar na Rosalie..." - Edward confessou.

"Você parece preocupado."

"Eu estou." - Ele foi sincero ao dizer.

"Por que?"

"É a minha irmã, Bella. Eu não quero acabar discutindo com ela. Mas estou achando que vai ser difícil concordarmos em alguma coisa..."

"Deixa isso pra lá, Edward. Ela é amiga da Tânia - e daí?"

"E daí que eu quero saber o porquê. E ela disse que estava me esperando ligar, que eu preciso ouvir muitas coisas..." - Edward correu os dedos pelo cabelo - "Nós éramos tão amigos. Eu e Rosalie... Éramos inseparáveis. Alice vivia sendo deixada de lado. Aí nós crescemos, e tudo mudou."

"Bom, eu não tenho irmãos, mas imagino que isso deva ser normal. É como ter amigos de infância, e quando você cresce, cada um segue seu caminho."

"É. Talvez." - Edward franziu o cenho - "Vamos? Eu não quero que você se atrase."

"Claro." - Bella assentiu. Mas ela sabia muito bem que não era só o seu ensaio que estava preocupando Edward: ele estava ansioso pela conversa com Rosalie. E ela estava ansiosa para que aquela ruga entre as sobrancelhas dele sumisse.

Ele colocou uma música, e dirigiu até o teatro. Eles trocaram duas ou três palavras, embora tenham ido quase o caminho todo de mãos dadas.

"Obrigada pela carona..." - Bella fez seu melhor para sorrir quando eles pararam em frente ao teatro.

"De nada." - Edward tentou corresponder ao sorriso.

"Edward... Não leve isso à sério demais, está bem? Tudo bem se a Rosalie prefere ser amiga da Tânia." - Bella disse e Edward sorriu, mas com um sorriso que deixava claro: para ele, não estava tudo bem.

"Bom ensaio." - Ele se aproximou para beijá-la.

"Obrigada." - Ela afagou o rosto dele - "Se cuida, está bem?"

"Pode deixar, linda. Eu volto para te levar para casa."

"Está bem." - Bella assentiu antes de descer do carro.

"Ih, você está preocupada!" - Ângela não precisou olhar para Bella duas vezes antes de notar.

"Estou." - Bella suspirou.

"Quer conversar?"

"Quero."

"E aí? O que aconteceu?" - Ângela empurrou Bella para dentro do camarim e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Lembra que eu te disse que a irmã do Edward me odeia? Então, ela me odeia mesmo!"

"O que foi que ela fez?"

"Eu saí com a Alice, ontem. Fomos fazer compras. Aí nós acabamos encontrando a outra irmã do Edward. Tomando chá. Com a Tânia."

"Com a Tânia? A tal da Tânia?" - Ângela, obviamente, estava surpresa.

"A própria." - Bella assentiu - "E agora o Edward foi lá, conversar com ela."

"Com a Tânia?!" - A voz de Ângela até ficou mais aguda ao perguntar.

"Não! Com a Rosalie."

"Ah... Que susto!" - Ângela até soltou o ar devagar - "E vai conversar com ela... O que?"

"Ah, eu sei lá, Ângela! Ela disse que precisa falar umas coisas para ele, ele disse que quer saber os motivos dela... Eu só tenho medo que ela abra os olhos dele."

"Abra os olhos dele?" - Ângela fez uma careta - "Como assim?"

"Se ela me odeia, e pelo jeito, ainda é amiga dessa outra, não é óbvio que ela vai falar mal de mim?"

"Ai, Bella! E o Edward tem o que? Treze anos? Você acha mesmo que ele está ligando para a opinião de alguém?"

"Quando ele estava com a Tânia, Alice foi contra. Ninguém ouviu, mas depois, deu no que deu!"

"Ué... E no que foi que deu? Terminar um namoro é a coisa mais normal que tem."

"É." - Bella engoliu o ar, achando que era melhor encerrar aquela conversa, antes que ela acabasse falando mais do que devia - "Eu devo estar me preocupando à toa. Não é fácil ser segura com uma _ex_ tão bonita rondado seu namorado..."

"Ah, Bella! Relaxa! Quem te ouve falar, pensa até que você é horrível! O Edward gosta de você, sua boba. Até te convidou para morar com ele. E, se a Tânia insistir em perturbar o namoro de vocês, é só contratar um assassino de aluguel!"

"Um assassino de aluguel!" - Bella riu, embora um pouco sem humor - "Ok. Já anotei a dica."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Após deixar Bella no teatro, Edward dirigiu até a casa de Rosalie. Ele estava nervoso. Não queria estar. Disse a si mesmo que não devia estar. Mas estava.

Ele sentia que havia algo de errado. Embora fosse óbvio que havia algo de errado!

_"Deixa isso pra lá, Edward. Ela é amiga da Tânia - e daí?"_ - Edward conseguia se lembrar do que Bella havia lhe dito enquanto tomavam o café da manhã. Mas não conseguia aceitar.

Ele e Rosalie haviam sido tão amigos. Quando eram crianças, eles sempre brincavam juntos, excluindo Alice. A irmã mais nova reclamava para Esme, mas eles ainda arrumavam um jeito de deixá-la de lado.

Quando a adolescência chegou, eles começaram a se afastar. A personalidade de Rosalie se tornou tão marcante, explosiva - Alice se mostrou incrivelmente mais fácil de lidar.

E aí veio Emmett. Ele era um cara incrível! Talvez o único capaz de aguentar a convivência diária com Rosalie, sem enlouquecer. Mas ter alguém fez com que Rosalie seguisse outro caminho, vivesse sua própria vida... Eles se tornaram adultos, eles se amavam, mas cada um vivia sua individualidade.

Quando Edward começou a sair com Tânia, Alice foi contra logo de cara. Rosalie, quase que como por pirraça, resolveu ser amiga da cunhada.

Aí eles se aproximaram de novo. Rosalie e Tânia se tornaram amigas, saíam juntas, eles jantavam entre casais, iam ao teatro... Rosalie e Tânia tinham gostos parecidos. Às vezes inventavam de frequentar galerias de arte, começaram a falar sobre engravidar mais ou menos na mesma época...

Edward devia ter notado: pouco antes de Tânia ir embora, ela e Rose começaram a se afastar, ter pequenas rusgas, se alfinetar... Até que a coisa explodiu e Tânia partiu.

Ele devia ter notado. Mas tinha tanta coisa acontecendo, que ele nem teve tempo de pensar.

E depois que ela partiu, Edward e Rosalie adotaram um "código de silêncio": nenhum dos dois falava sobre Tânia, nem sobre nada que a envolvesse. Rose sabia que seu irmão estava sofrendo, Rose tentava ser uma irmã compreensiva... Mas eles não falavam no assunto.

_"Tenho certeza que você precisa ouvir muitas coisas."_

Edward suspirou ao estacionar em frente a casa de sua irmã. Ele sabia que, pelo bem de sua sanidade, e de seu relacionamento com Bella, ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas, na verdade, ele não queria ouvir nada. Nada que o lembrasse o que ele havia sentido.

Ele sabia que as coisas não iam bem desde que a primeira tentativa da inseminação havia dado errado. O médico disse que eles teriam que esperar mais um pouco para a segunda tentativa e Tânia parecia murchar com o passar dos dias.

Edward tentou animá-la, lembrando que as chances de dar errado na primeira vez eram muito grandes e o médico havia lhes avisado. Eles tinham a vida toda para tentar! Era óbvio que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria dar certo!

Mas então, um belo dia, Edward chegou em casa e Tânia anunciou que estava de partida. Ela despejou tudo em cima dele: todas as frustrações e culpas, e tudo que não havia dado certo.

Ela usou palavras que machucaram mais que qualquer arma. Ela disse que não podia mais viver daquela maneira, com alguém que não podia lhe dar um filho, com alguém que era "quebrado", "incapaz".

Tânia fez com que Edward se sentisse o pior homem do mundo. Tânia fez com que ele se sentisse até menos que um homem.

E foi então que Edward jurou que jamais ouviria isso de outra mulher - porque ele jamais permitiria que outra mulher se aproximasse tanto.

Por ele, e por elas.

"Oi." - Rosalie sorriu ao abrir a porta, mas era nítido que estava tensa.

"Oi." - Edward assentiu.

"Entra..." - Ela abriu espaço e Edward entrou - "Que bom que você veio. Edward... Você precisa escutar. Não fuja sem escutar!"

"Fugir de que, Rosalie?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto eles entravam na sala, mas não foi preciso que ela respondesse.

"Edward..." - Tânia se levantou do sofá ao vê-lo atravessar o arco que dividia a sala do hall de entrada.

"Rosalie!" - Ele se virou para a irmã, com seus dentes cerrados - "Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo? Eu vim até aqui para conversar com você!"

"Você veio até aqui para entender. E eu tenho certeza que, se você deixar a Tânia explicar, você vai entender. Ela tem tanta coisa para te dizer, Edward..."

"Mesmo?" - Edward encarou a ex-namorada - "O que você tem a me dizer, Tânia? Que eu sou incapaz? Que eu destruí a sua vida?"

"Edward... Apenas me deixe explicar, por favor." - Tânia disse, em tom de súplica - "Eu estou tão arrependida das coisas que eu disse a você. Eu sei que errei e eu só quero que você me perdoe!"

**__X_X_X_X_X_****__X_X_X_X_X_****__X_X_X_X_X_****__X_X_X_X_****__X_X_X_X_X_****__X_X_X_X_X_****__X_X_X_X_X_****__X_X_X_X_**

**_Olá, menininhas do meu coração!_**

**_Sim, eu sei que estou atrasadinha outra vez, mas sejam compreensivas: a Vivicki está meio que tirando umas pequenas férias ali no litoral. E aí, foi difícil arrancá-la da areia e do mar salgado para betar o capítulo (Ela tem uma cara de quem "pega sol". Rsrsrs)_**

**_Não, é sério: sejam compreensivas! Ela deixou o descanso dela para betar o capítulo, ok?_**

**_Bom, agora que já falamos sobre o atraso, vamos falar sobre o capítulo..._**

**_Acho que eu não quero falar._**

**_Porque vocês devem estar meio estressadinhas._**

**_Não fiquem!_**

**_Vai ficar tudo bem. Em algum momento._**

**_Eu sei! A Rosalie deve ter bebido para inventar de juntar Edward e Tânia; a Tânia deve ter bebido mais ainda para estar vindo atrás do Edward... Mas não arranquem seus cabelos! (Já basta Esme passando por esse momento sem cabelo)._**

**_Agora eu vou terminar de escrever o capítulo de sexta, que é para a Vivicki ter bastante tempo de ir se banhar no mar, curtir a praia, E betar. Hehehe_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até sexta-feira._**

**_Segurem a ansiedade!_**

**_Bah Kika_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Joana Patrícia**: As loiras aprontando todas! Está até parecendo nome de filme da sessão da tarde. Rsrsrs_

_**Phi Cullen**: o "Babado" acho que já veio, neh? Talvez no próximo capítulo tenhamos "confusão e gritaria". Rsrsrs_

_**Yara Bastos**: Dois bêbados? O Edward não estava bêbado! Talvez, alcoolizado! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos**: Edward cuidando direitinho da namoradinha. Só não sei se agora ele que vai surtar, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream**: Putz, espero que você não tenha se perdido no acompanhamento, por causa do atraso! E... Não fica nervosa! Vai ficar tudo bem!_

_**Rosana Tecshu**: Oi, mulher! Espero que esteja tudo bem com você!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Vixe... Acho que agora você deve estar querendo chamar a Rosalie para um treino de MMA._

_**JaqueF**: Gente civilizada não faz barraco (sexta-feira nós conversamos. Rsrsrs)_

_**Ana**: Ain, acho que hoje você também ficou entrando e saindo! Atrasei de novo! Foi mals._

_**Lana**: Quase que eu não chego, mas cheguei! Ainda bem que até dar 0h, ainda é quarta, neh? Hehehe_

_**Lolitasss**: E quem não quer um Edward para chamar de seu?_

_**Isa Alonso**: E agora que Rosalie armou o encontro do Edward com a jibóia? Alice não vai gostar nada disso._

_**Sofia - pt**: Coitado do Edward, achou que ia dar uma bronca na Rosalie e acabou caindo em uma armadilha._

_**JuliaGTorres**: Jack está estudando, mas logo ele vem._

_**Nessinha Cullen**: Acho que já está todo mundo irritado com a Rosalie. E a tendência é ficar pior._

_**Acrdepina**: É aqui fazemos as programações de pagamento todas na segunda de manhã, então eu chego tendo muito o que fazer. Aí não dá para ficar "fic-ando"._

_**Tatiana Campello**: Bella, a bêbada adorável. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Tânia, acho que fica alguns capítulos. Jack, logo deve aparecer._

_**Deh Cullen**: Tânia voltou porque quer ser perdoada. Não é linda ela? (eu sei que não)_


	55. Capítulo 53

_"Edward... Apenas me deixe explicar, por favor." - Tânia disse, em tom de súplica - "Eu estou tão arrependida das coisas que eu disse a você. Eu sei que errei e eu só quero que você me perdoe!"_

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 53**

"Oh..." - Edward andou até o sofá e se sentou diante de Tânia - "Você quer que eu te perdoe. Me diga, Tânia: por que eu faria isso? O que você tem de tão incrível para me dizer, que vai mudar tudo o que você me disse antes?"

"Eu sei que errei, está bem?" - Tânia se deixou afundar no sofá também - "Você não precisa ser cruel."

"Eu não preciso ser cruel?" - Edward ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

"Eu estava frustrada, devastada. Eu te amava, mas acreditei que você era o culpado pelo que estava me acontecendo!"

_"Isso simplesmente não é motivo para uma mulher deixar um homem!"_ - As palavras de Bella queimaram o coração de Edward - _"Alguém já te deixou por isso? Edward... isso foi só uma desculpa. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu tenho certeza que, se essa mulher te amasse, ela não teria te deixado."_

"Isso nunca foi amor, Tânia."

"Edward... Você é o amor da minha vida!" - Os olhos cheios de lágrimas talvez tivessem comovido Edward em outros tempos, mas não agora. Agora ele tinha Bella e ela o estava ensinando a ver o que era verdadeiro.

"Tânia, você não faz ideia do que é amor. Ninguém que ama é capaz de dizer as coisas que você disse. Ninguém que ama é capaz de tanta acusação."

"É ela, não é? Essa mulher com quem você está agora... Você já contou a ela? Quem te garante que ela não vá se frustrar também?"

"O que você quer, Tânia?" - Edward a cortou, irritado.

"Me desculpe, me desculpe!" - Ela secou os olhos, como se cachoeiras jorrassem deles. Mal havia escorrido uma lágrima - "Eu errei. Por favor, me perdoe!"

"Perdoar pelo que, Tânia?"

"Eu achei que fosse sua culpa." - Ela abaixou a cabeça, pousando as mãos no colo, parecendo uma menina bem educada, diante dos pais - "Os médicos disseram que você não podia, que a inseminação era a única solução. Quando ela falhou... Só podia ser você!"

"Só podia ser eu? O médico disse que as chances de dar errado eram altas, Tânia! Nós podíamos ter tentado outra vez!"

"Não teria dado certo..." - Dessa vez as lágrimas escorreram de verdade pelo rosto de Tânia - "Não teria."

"É. Talvez. Quem sabe Alice esteja certa e você não tenha engravidado de mim porque não era mesmo para ser."

"Eu não consigo." - Tânia confessou - "Achei que a culpa fosse sua, mas eu também não consigo."

"O que?"

"E tentei, mas sou eu. Eu não consigo segurar um bebê em meu útero!"

"Isso é ridículo..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar, correndo o dedo por entre os cabelos.

"Eu não tinha como saber. Por tudo o que falavam, só podia ser você que era..."

"O quebrado? Diga, Tânia! Só podia ser eu! É claro que não podia ser você! É claro que você não seria a incapaz!"

"Edward..." - Rosalie tentou interrompê-lo.

"O que, Rosalie? Você vai defendê-la? Você a trouxe até aqui para falar comigo. Estou aqui! Ela pode falar, mas ela vai me escutar também!"

"Você só não precisa ser tão cruel. Você não faz ideia de como é difícil para uma mulher..."

"Ah, meu Deus! Você só pode estar brincado! Diz para ela, Tânia! Diz o quanto você foi cruel comigo! Você acha que foi fácil para mim, Rosalie? Ouvir da mulher que eu amava, que eu era um incapaz, que ela estava indo embora porque eu não podia dar o que ela queria? Que tipo de amor é esse? Que droga de amor é esse?"

"Edward, você não precisa se exaltar dessa maneira..."

"Nós podemos mudar tudo isso, Edward. Nós podemos mudar essa história!" - Tânia suplicou.

"O que? Do que você pensa que está falando?"

"Nós somos iguais, Edward. Nós dois. Errados, quebrados..." - Tânia deu de ombros - "O nome que você quiser dar. Nós podemos tentar outra coisa: barriga de aluguel, quem sabe. E, se nada mais der certo, talvez a adoção. O que você quiser!"

"Você enlouqueceu!"

"Eu amo você!"

"Você não me ama! Você nunca me amou! Eu não passava de uma peça para completar o seu quadro perfeito. E quando você descobriu que eu não podia me encaixar na sua história de contos de fada, você me jogou fora. Foi atrás de quem pudesse te dar o que eu não podia!" - Edward parou, rindo sem humor - "Só que é aí que entra a ironia: porque você também não encaixa no seu conto de fadas."

"Todo mundo tem direito de errar, Edward. E eu estou aqui: te pedindo perdão, me humilhando..."

"Tarde demais." - Ele respondeu de forma seca.

"Por favor, Edward. Agora eu entendo que só posso fazer isso com você. Só você é capaz de entender como me sinto. Só você vai ficar do meu lado até nós conseguirmos!"

"Tânia..." - Edward respirou fundo, assustado em notar que ela realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo - "Você não pode estar falando sério. Quando o problema era eu, você foi embora. Agora você descobriu que não pode engravidar e quer que eu te aceite de volta? É isso?"

"Nós podemos nos entender, nós podemos nos apoiar!"

"Tânia, eu estou com outra pessoa."

"Ela nunca vai saber o que você sente. Ela tem um filho, não tem? Para ela, é fácil. Por que ela ficaria com você?"

"Olha, Tânia... Talvez você se surpreenda muito com o que eu vou dizer agora, mas existe a chance de a Bella ficar comigo porque ela me ama."

"Amor nenhum resiste aos sonhos quebrados, Edward!"

"Chega! Chega!" - Ele praticamente gritou - "Você não vai me envenenar mais! Você não vai mais me afetar! Você quer falar em sonhos quebrados? Você está certa: amor nenhum resiste a uma mulher que destrói os sonhos de um homem com as próprias mãos! O que eu sentia por você foi despedaçado por suas próprias palavras!"

"Eu estou te pedindo perdão, Edward!"

"Você acha mesmo que isso muda tudo? Você acha mesmo que uma palavra muda tudo? Como funciona? Eu digo que te perdôo e pronto? Tudo volta a ser como era? O que acontece com a Bella? O que acontece com o Jack, o filho dela? O que acontece com tudo o que você falou? Você destruiu a minha vida e eu não vou te colocar de volta nela, agora que eu a reconstruí!"

"Você disse que me amava..."

"Você é louca! Meu Deus... Isso tudo deve ter mesmo mexido muito com você, porque você só pode estar maluca!"

"Edward, não diga nada de que vá se arrepender..."

"Me arrepender? Rosalie, como você pôde? Você me trouxe até aqui, armou esse encontro ridículo! Como você pôde me trair dessa maneira?"

"Eu só estava pensando no seu bem!"

"No meu bem? Como?"

"Eu vi como você ficou quando Tânia partiu! Vocês tem uma nova chance, Edward."

"Uma nova chance..." - Edward encarou sua irmã, procurando por um sinal de que ela estivesse apenas brincando. Porque ela não podia estar falando sério - "E quem te disse que eu quero uma nova chance? E mesmo que eu quisesse, quem te garante que ela não faria tudo outra vez?"

"Eu não faria! Eu não faria, Edward. Eu aprendi minha lição. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro! Você quer maior prova do que essa?"

"Você devia procurar um atendimento psicológico, Tânia. E você também, Rosalie. Porque se vocês realmente acreditaram que esse encontro poderia dar certo, vocês só podem estar desequilibradas."

"Edward!" - Rosalie se ofendeu e Edward a encarou outra vez. Em seus olhos havia algo que ela nunca havia visto antes, e nem sabia dizer o que era também.

"Eu estou muito decepcionado com você. A Tânia, eu até entendo: ela não tem nada a perder. E é óbvio que o egoísmo que a dominou pela vida inteira, a impede de ver o quanto ela está sendo ridícula. Mas você, Rose... Você é minha irmã. Por que você fez isso comigo? Você não pode ter acreditado que eu realmente voltaria correndo para os braços dessa mulher!"

"Eu quero te ver feliz de novo, realizado!"

"Poxa, Rose... Nós nos afastamos tanto assim?" - Edward perguntou com tristeza - "Não é possível que você não tenha notado que eu estou feliz com a Bella."

"Edward, essa mulher não tem absolutamente nada a ver com você! E você está se iludindo com essa criança: ele não é seu filho! E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso vai ser um problema!"

"Sinto muito que você pense assim, Rosalie. Você devia se permitir conhecer a Bella antes de decidir qualquer coisa sobre ela. Ela é uma mulher incrível e fazendo isso, é você quem vai perder a convivência com uma pessoa maravilhosa e com uma criança mais que adorável. E consequentemente, você vai perder a convivência comigo."

"O que você está dizendo? Entre eu e ela, você a escolheria?"

"A Bella jamais me pediria para escolher."

"Edward, eu só te disse para vir até aqui, porque eu achei que você devia escutar o lado da Tânia também! Ela me procurou, ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu. Foi tudo um grande erro, Edward."

"Foi." - Edward assentiu - "Foi um erro, sim. Nosso relacionamento foi um erro absoluto."

"Edward... Não fale assim..." - Tânia choramingou - "Nós nos amávamos tanto!"

"Já disse que você não faz ideia do que seja o verdadeiro amor!"

"Você não vai me perdoar?"

"Eu posso te perdoar, Tânia." - Edward assentiu.

"Pode?" - A mulher quase sorriu.

"Posso. Mas isso não vai mudar absolutamente nada. O que existiu entre nós dois, acabou. Eu amo a Bella. Eu estou com ela. E pode ter certeza que não há nada que você diga ou faça que vá me fazer deixá-la."

"É por que ela tem um filho? Eu também posso te dar um filho!"

"Não, não é por isso, Tânia. É porque a Bella me aceitou, me amou, e fez com que eu acreditasse em mim mesmo de novo. E antes que você pergunte outra vez, ela sabe sobre a minha infertilidade, mas ela não se importa."

"Até quando?"

"Quer saber? O que ela pode fazer, que eu já não tenha enfrentado?" - Edward sorriu com cinismo e então bateu suas mãos no sofá, se impulsionando para levantar - "Eu acho que já encerramos esse assunto. Já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer. Não vou poder dizer que sinto muito por você, Tânia. Sinceramente, eu não me importo."

"Edward..."

"E quanto a você, Rosalie: eu espero que tenhamos a oportunidade de conversar, de verdade, só nós dois. Quem sabe, um dia eu entenda o que se passava por sua cabeça, quando você decidiu trazer Tânia para dentro de sua casa."

"Eu só quero o seu bem..." - Rosalie praticamente sussurrou.

"O meu bem é ficar com a mulher que eu amo, e que me ama. Eu espero que você entenda e respeite isso."

"Você vai deixar que ela nos afaste?"

"Rosalie... Do que você está falando? Foi você quem causou tudo isso, e não a Bella. Não tente mudar as coisas. Você pode ter amizades com quem quiser, mas por favor... Esqueça essa bobagem. Porque, entre eu e Tânia Denali, não existe mais nada, e nem qualquer possibilidade de existir."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bella terminou o ensaio e ficou pensando se devia ligar para Edward ou não - decidiu que era melhor não. E foi tomar seu banho.

Ela já estava vestindo seus jeans, e tentava secar os cabelos com uma toalha, quando Edward entrou no camarim, depois de dar uma pequena batida na porta.

"Oi." - Bella tentou sorrir, mas ele não estava com uma cara muito boa.

"Oi." - Ele andou até ela, a beijou devagar e então a abraçou apertado, de um jeito, que deixou o coração de Bella pequeno.

"Está tudo bem?"

"A conversa com a minha irmã não foi muito fácil..." - Ele soltou o ar devagar.

"Vocês brigaram?"

"Nós podemos falar sobre isso depois?" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"Claro..." - Bella assentiu, afagando o rosto de Edward.

"Semana que vem você tem folga, não tem?"

"Hu-hum. Segunda e terça."

"Vamos para Forks? Estou precisando. Ver o Jack, descansar, sair um pouco daqui, ficar com você..."

"Claro. Eu ligo para a minha mãe ainda hoje." - Bella sorriu - "Agora vamos para casa? Hoje o jantar é por minha conta: que tal se nós enchêssemos a banheira, abríssemos um vinho, eu cozinho uma massa... Hum? Que tal? Para compensar a noite que você me deu ontem."

"Hoje é você quem vai cuidar de mim?"

"Hu-hum."

"Mas faltou uma coisa aí..."

"Faltou? Faltou o que? É só falar, que eu faço."

"Faltou terminar a noite na nossa cama."

"Essa é fácil, Edward." - Bella riu baixinho, brincando com os dedos no cabelo dele - "Vamos?"

"Vamos." - Edward assentiu e Bella se levantou, recolhendo algumas coisas e guardando na bolsa - "Vem cá..." - Edward a puxou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si - "Eu te amo muito, ouviu? Muito."

"Hum..." - Bella passou seu dedo por aquela ruga que ainda não havia saído de entre as sobrancelhas de seu namorado - "Tem certeza que não quer conversar? Está parecendo que você está precisando."

"Agora não." - A ruga pareceu que até piorou.

"Está bem..." - Bella suspirou - "Vamos embora, então?"

"Vamos."

"Ai, esqueci de uma coisa!"

"O que?" - Edward a olhou, surpreso.

"Disso!" - Ela sorriu antes de beijá-lo de um modo intenso e devagar - "Também te amo muito!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**_E aê, belezinhas!_**

**_Olha só: hoje estou postando cedo! (ou tarde? O que vamos considerar?)_**

**_É que eu acabei o capítulo rápido e a Vivicki corrigiu mais rápido ainda! (Ela ficou com medo de vocês desejarem que chova na praia dela. Não façam isso, ok?)_**

**_E, eu acho que merecia mesmo que alguma coisa desse certo no dia de hoje. Porque foi puxado._**

**_Mas, não vamos falar de coisas ruins, não é mesmo?_**

**_Vamos falar de gente louca! Tânia e Rosalie!_**

**_Sim, a Tânia bebe algo muito forte. E deu um pouquinho para a Rosalie._**

**_Sim, elas tem delírios. Eu acho. Só pode!_**

**_Mas Edward disse o que tinha a dizer e partiu._**

**_A reação da Bella a tudo isso?_**

**_Veremos._**

**_Mas menino Edward ficou todo carente e quer visitar bebê Jack (ele não é lindo?)_**

**_Agora vamos para casa, comer massa, beber vinho e tomar banho de banheira - Segunda-feira eu conto para vocês no que tudo isso deu._**

**_AH! Já ia me esquecendo: 900 REVIEWS! \o/_**

**_Obrigada, meninas._**

**_Agora eu vou respondê-las._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até segunda_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Laurissa21**: sempre escrevendo, e alerta, como uma bandeirante! Rsrsrs_

_**D Swan**: Ah, não! Tânia foi embora há um bom tempo. Se tivesse engravidado, a criança já tinha que ter nascido. - E... Seja bem-vinda!_

_**Kellynha Costa**: Edward inteligente o suficiente para querer que Tânia exploda! O amor dele agora, é todo de Bellinha._

_**Lolitasss**: Tudo bem! Edward também tem raiva dessa Tânia! Aliás, acho que ele nem tem mais raiva. Como ele mesmo disse: ele simplesmente não se importa._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Ângela muito má! Rsrsrs_

_**Fee Pattinson**: Tânia SÓ quer perdão. Mas parece que o Edward não está muito afim de dar, não..._

_**Daia Matos**: É, você quase acertou. Ela descobriu que não pode ter filhos, mas foi só depois mesmo, e não quando resolveu sumir._

_**Acrdepina**: Jack e Tyler estão em Forks, uai! Menino Edward também está querendo visitá-los._

_**Viviane**: Ué, se elas agirem como vilãs de novela, tem que ter fim de vilã de novela! Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen**: Ninguém entende o que se passa na cabeça de Rosalie. Quem sabe, um dia, o Edward consiga descobrir... - E hoje eu postei rapidinho, hein?!_

_**Ana**: Tânia fez todas as besteiras e acha que uma palavra muda tudo! Menino Edward quer ficar com sua Bellinha - Que quer cuidar dele bem direitinho._

_**Isa Stream**: Calma, Isabel! Se ficar gritando comigo, eu não te conto o final! Rsrsrs_

_**Danimelo777**: Eu acho que elas estão se drogando. É algum tipo de alucinógeno, sei lá!_

_**Isa Alonso**: Alice vai torcer uns pescoços, no melhor estilos "batalha em Eclipse". Eu acho. Rsrsrs_

_**Lola**: Tânia não engravidou! Vocês querem matar o Edward do coração? Menina má! Rsrsrs_

_**Bie Cullen**: Porre? Eu acho que a Rosalie estava é de... Viagem alucinógena pelo maravilhoso mundo das loiras loucas. Tânia é a guia. Rsrsrs_

_**JaqueF**: sacanagem nada! Foi mó legal terminar aí. (Risada malígna de vilã de conto infantil)_

_**Sofia - pt**: Uai, não é minha culpa se a Rosalie e a Tânia são duas malucas, neh? Ou será que é?_

_**Kathyanne**: Ai, meu Deus! Você não se atrasou, neh? Você tem que ser uma boa bailarina para arrumar um patrão (namorado) como o Edward!_

_**Deh Cullen**: E você acha que o Edward não ia dizer para a Tânia que ama outra pessoa? Claro que ele tinha que dizer!_

_**DayDreeamer**: Bom, ainda não sabemos o que a Bella achará da "aparição". Mas ela está tentando cuidar do Edward, bem bonitinha._

_**Tatiana Campello**: Ninguém merece. Mas até que o Edward lidou razoavelmente bem._


	56. Capítulo 54

**Pequenos Reparos**  
><strong>Capítulo 54<strong>

Edward dirigiu de volta para casa. Ele estava silencioso demais, então Bella se permitiu falar sobre toda futilidade do mundo. Quem sabe assim, ela conseguisse distrair o namorado e fazer com aquela bendita ruga sumisse de entre as sobrancelhas dele.

Assim que eles entraram no apartamento, Bella decidiu desabotoar a camisa de Edward. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam nos botões.

"Por que você não escolhe um vinho, enquanto eu vou encher a banheira, e colocar a nossa massa para cozinhar?"

"Acho que estou meio sem fome... Se for só por minha causa, não precisa da massa."

"Jura?" - Bella fez um biquinho - "Você não quer a minha massa? Bom... Tudo bem." - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Então por que você não escolhe o vinho, enquanto eu encho a banheira?"

"Está bem..." - Edward tentou sorrir - "Eu vou escolher o vinho."

"Isso! Eu vou ligar a água quente e encher a banheira com sais bem relaxantes."

"Você acha que estou precisando, não é?"

"E não está?"

"Acho que estou sim..." - Ele suspirou, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Obrigado por estar tentando me distrair."

"Você sabe o que dizem: um dia da caça, outro do caçador!" - Ela brincou - "Parece que é meu dia de cuidar de você."

"Obrigado."

"Mas ainda é seu dia de escolher o vinho."

"Eu vou..." - Edward riu, embora estivesse claramente com um humor difícil.

Bella, pelo contrário, estava toda cheia de sorrisos, obviamente tentando alegrar Edward, distraí-lo... Mesmo sem sequer saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo. E isso estava fazendo com que ele se sentisse um pouco culpado.

Edward não pretendia esconder nada de Bella. Só estava procurando o jeito certo de contar. O problema é que ele não estava encontrando o jeito certo. E estava achando cada vez maior a chance de Bella ficar muito chateada.

Ele suspirou ao escolher o vinho. Não estava muito fácil pensar. Tudo que ele queria era que existisse uma maneira de proteger Bella de tudo aquilo, sem correr o risco de perder sua confiança.

"Oi." - Bella sorriu outra vez quando o viu voltar - "Escolheu o vinho? Espero que combine com esse seu patê. Eu achei umas torradinhas... Vai ficar ótimo."

"Combina sim." - Edward assentiu.

"Ótimo! Você pode dar uma olhadinha na banheira enquanto eu termino aqui? Eu não quero que transborde. Seria um desastre. E eu não quero que nada atrapalhe essa noite!"

"Claro." - Edward pousou a garrafa sobre o balcão e seguiu para o quarto.

Bella pegou uma bandeja e ajeitou tudo: de um lado, o prato com as torradas; do outro, o vinho e as taças. Ela achou que era melhor esperar que Edward o abrisse - as chances de que ela fizesse do jeito errado eram enormes.

"Prontinho!" - Ela entrou no quarto e encontrou Edward saindo do banheiro - "Tudo certo por aí?"

"A banheira já está quase cheia."

"Hum... Que delícia! Você abre o vinho?"

"Claro." - Edward pegou a garrafa e Bella provou uma torrada, antes de oferecer uma a ele.

"Hum... Está ótimo. Prova!" - Ela estava quase parecendo uma mãe, tentando fazer uma criança teimosa comer - "Vou olhar a banheira. Come mais uma torrada. Quando foi a última vez que você comeu?"

"Eu comi tarde. Estou sem fome mesmo..."

Bella estava tentando fazer seu melhor, mas a verdade é que ela estava ficando preocupada. Porque Edward parecia tão chateado... E ela não estava gostando nem um pouco de vê-lo assim.

Nesse tempo de convivência, embora não fosse muito, ela já havia aprendido muitas coisas sobre Edward. Inclusive que ele não era muito bom em conversar sobre problemas. E, como ela já havia perguntado duas vezes e ele havia dito que não queria falar, ela achou que era melhor não ficar forçando a barra.

Só que isso a deixava louca! Embora ela estivesse fazendo todo o possível para não pensar nenhuma besteira, ficava difícil não pensar.

"A banheira já está pronta." - Ela voltou para o quarto, após desligar a entrada de água.

"Seu vinho..." - Edward lhe passou a taça e Bella provou um pouco do líquido.

"Hum... Muito bom. Você tem vinhos ótimos. Deve ser muito legal saber escolher essas coisas." - Ela comentou, depositando a taça na mesa de cabeceira, e se aproximando de Edward, para ajudá-lo com o cinto.

"Eu posso te ensinar."

"Eu posso aprender." - Bella sorriu - "Mas vamos deixar isso para outro dia..." - ela pegou a taça da mão dele e colocou ao lado da outra - "Hoje não é dia de lições. Hoje é dia de relaxar."

**_Songbird (Canto dos pássaros – Eva Cassidy)_**

**_[LINK: youtube watch? v=9yAB5dt1zjQ]_**

"Obrigado."

"Me ajuda com a minha roupa?" - Bella pediu, laçando o pescoço de Edward com seus braços.

"Ajudo, minha linda..." - Ele sussurrou, antes de beijá-la de maneira urgente. Sua mão segurou a cintura de Bella e a trouxe para mais junto de si.

"Vamos para a banheira?" - Ela perguntou, apoiando sua testa contra a dele.

"Vamos."

For you there'll be no crying

_Por sua causa, não haverá mais choro_

For you the sun will be shining

_Por sua causa, o sol voltará a brilhar_

And I feel that when I'm with you

_E eu sinto que quando estou com você_

It's alright, I know it's alright

_Está tudo bem, eu sei que está tudo bem_

Eles se acomodaram devagar. Edward recostado contra a banheira, Bella recostada contra ele – suas costas tocando o peito de Edward, sua cabeça meio apoiada em seu ombro.

"Isso é bom..." – Bella se esticou para beber um pouco mais de seu vinho, apoiando a taça na beirada da banheira logo em seguida – "Eu não liguei para a minha mãe... Tudo bem: ligo amanhã. Também temos que ver as passagens. Vai ser bom visitar Forks agora. Tyler voltou de viagem. Estou morrendo de saudades dele."

"Hu-hum..." - Edward assentiu, apoiando sua taça perto da de Bella. Ele sabia que Bella estava tentando distraí-lo, mas não estava dando muito certo.

"Quer ajuda com seu banho?" - Bella tentou parecer sedutora ao perguntar.

"Oi?" - Edward perguntou, um pouco surpreso.

"Vou te ajudar!" - Ela sorriu, pegando a esponja cheia de espuma e se ajeitando para esfregar os braços de Edward – "Relaxa..." - Ela depositou um beijo em seus lábios - "Vou te ajudar."

Edward fechou os olhos, deixando sua cabeça cair para trás, se apoiando na borda da banheira, deixando que Bella esfregasse seu corpo, suas pernas, seu peito...

To you, I'll give the world

_Para você, eu daria o mundo_

To you, I'll never be cold

_Com você, eu nunca serei fria_

'Cause I feel that when I'm with you

_Porque eu sinto que, quando estou com você_

It's alright, I know it's right

_Está tudo bem, eu sei que está tudo bem_

Ela esfregou sua mão, e depois depositou um beijo sobre ela. E então fez o mesmo por todo o braço, até que chegou a seu pescoço, sua mandíbula, seu rosto. Bella riu baixinho, sentindo a barba que começava a nascer no rosto de Edward fazer cócegas em sua mão.

"Eu te amo..." - Ela sussurrou baixinho, afagando o rosto dele, antes de depositar um beijo suave em seus lábios. Eles se olharam por um instante, e a expressão de Edward ainda era dura, preocupada, e Bella suspirou - "Não gosto de te ver assim... Amanhã você vai estar melhor?"

"Eu acho que estou bem." - Ele confessou .

"Não parece..."

"Só preciso te contar uma coisa."

"Então conta..." - Bella pediu, apesar de seu coração ter falhado uma batida ao ouvi-lo falar

"Você promete que não fica nervosa?"

"Ah, Edward... Você está escolhendo um péssimo jeito de começar uma conversa, se não quer mesmo que eu fique nervosa!"

"Ah, me desculpe... Eu... Só não sei por onde começar..."

"Começa pelo começo. O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Hoje, quando te deixei no teatro e fui até a casa da minha irmã... Quando eu cheguei, Rosalie não estava sozinha: Tânia também estava lá."

"Ah..." - Bella tentou soltar o ar devagar, mas ele estava meio preso.

"Eu não sabia. Eu juro que não fazia ideia de que ela estaria lá."

"Foi uma coincidência?" - Bella adoraria que Edward respondesse que sim, embora soubesse que não conseguiria acreditar.

"Infelizmente, não. Minha irmã contou a ela que eu estaria lá e Tânia... Ela queria conversar comigo."

"Conversar?"

"Pedir desculpas, perdão." - Edward disse, em tom exasperado - "Como se fosse mesmo possível depois de tudo o que aconteceu!"

Bella desviou o olhar e Edward segurou seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse outra vez - "Eu juro que não sabia!"

"Eu acredito em você."

"Então por que você ficou assim?"

"Você nunca me disse o que aconteceu entre vocês..." - Bella confessou.

"Eu sei..." - Edward suspirou - "É porque é um assunto difícil para mim. Mas já chega. Já chega de esconder qualquer coisa de você. Eu não quero te esconder nada, e eu não quero que nada fique entre nós dois: muito menos o fantasma da Tânia!"

Bella mordeu o lábio, receosa pelo que iria escutar. E se ela não gostasse de ouvir sobre o "fantasma da Tânia"? E se isso fizesse com que o "fantasma da Tânia" ficasse ainda mais presente?

"Eu e a Tânia nos conhecemos na companhia e começamos a namorar."

"Como nós dois."

"Como nós dois." - Edward assentiu. Ele havia decidido que eles teriam uma conversa sincera, e não adiantava mesmo negar - "A coisa começou a ficar séria, nós chegamos a falar em casamento... Ela e Rosalie se tornaram amigas, e as duas resolveram começar a falar em ter filhos. Eu não tinha nada contra ter filhos, então nós decidimos tentar. O médico disse que só devíamos procurar algo de errado se a Tânia não engravidasse dentro de um ano... E foi o que aconteceu. Logo nos primeiros exames, diagnosticaram meu problema, e o médico nos indicou a inseminação artificial."

"E vocês fizeram."

"Fizemos." - Edward assentiu - "Mas não é tão simples quanto parece, Bella. Os exames, as consultas, toda a preparação, os medicamentos... Tânia e eu vivemos intensamente o processo até o dia da coleta dos óvulos, a fertilização, o reimplante no útero dela."

"Mas deu errado."

"Deu. Esperamos duas semanas para fazer o exame, conforme o medico nos instruiu, mas deu negativo. O médico tentou nos consolar, disse que as taxas de insucesso na primeira tentativa são grandes, e nos instruiu sobre os procedimentos até a segunda tentativa..."

"Mas vocês não fizeram a segunda. Por que?"

"Tânia mudou. Ela parecia uma árvore sem raiz, murchando aos poucos. Ela se afastou de mim, se afastou da Rose, de tudo. Eu fiquei com medo de que ela entrasse em depressão. Mas achei que nós fôssemos tentar de novo, e quando ela conseguisse engravidar, tudo acabaria ficando bem."

"Mas não aconteceu, não é?"

"Hoje ela veio me dizer que descobriu que também tem um problema. Eu posso ter tido dificuldade para engravidá-la, mas ela não consegue manter o bebê até o fim da gravidez. Parece que a única chance seria partir para barriga de aluguel."

"Então... Ela veio te dizer que a culpa não é sua?"

"Pelo menos, não _toda_ minha."

"Oh, Edward... Isso é bom, não é? Olha: isso é bom! Você não precisa mais se culpar! Será que não era melhor você perdoar a Tânia e esquecer essa história de uma vez?"

"Ela não quer que eu esqueça essa história, Bella. Ela quer que eu a perdoe e fique com ela. Ela acha que só nós dois somos capazes de entender, que podemos tentar juntos. Ela acha que posso esquecer tudo e voltar a fazer o que ela quer!"

"Ela quer... Voltar?" - Bella quase engasgou. Edward não podia estar falando sério - "Com você?"

"Um dia, eu cheguei em casa, e Tânia disse que estava indo embora. Ela estava alterada, e não queria conversar. Ela disse que não conseguia mais viver com alguém como eu: incapaz de dar a ela o filho, com o qual ela havia sonhado a vida toda. Eu me lembro de cada palavra... Ela disse que precisava de alguém que pudesse completá-la, e não alguém quebrado como eu..."

"Edward..."

"Eu me lembro de tudo o que ela disse, Bella: cada palavra, cada detalhe... Por causa dela, eu me fechei por tanto tempo, até que eu encontrei você. E é por isso que eu tenho medo de tentar de novo: por que eu não vou suportar se você for embora!"

"Eu não vou embora!" – Bella afirmou, olhando em seus olhos – "Edward... Eu não vou embora."

"Ah, linda..." – Edward afagou seu rosto com delicadeza. Os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas contidas – "Eu queria tanto não ser... quebrado, incapaz..."

"Shh!" – Bella tampou a boca dele com sua mão – "Não fala isso. Não repete essas palavras. Nunca mais. Você não é nada disso! Você é perfeito, meu amor! Não fala mais isso, por favor! Você não imagina o quanto me machuca ouvir você dizendo uma coisa dessas."

"Você merecia tudo!"

"Eu tenho tudo. Eu tenho bem mais do que achei que fosse ter nessa vida. Eu tenho alguém que me ama, que ama o meu filho, e que cuida de nós dois. O Jack tem um pai, que forneceu o esperma para ele nascer, mas que nunca deu para ele nem metade do carinho que você dá. E também nunca me deu metade do amor que você me dá. Eu não quero mais te ouvir falar dela. Essa mulher não merece que você gaste um minuto com ela. Quer saber? Ângela está certa!"

"Ângela?" – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ela disse que eu devia contratar um assassino de aluguel para matar essa mulher. Estou começando a achar que ela está certa."

"Bella!" – Edward até riu.

"Você está proibido de falar nela. Está me ouvindo? Aliás, você está proibido de pensar nela! As coisas que essa mulher te disse... Você tem que esquecer! É tudo mentira! O que ela te disse é tão errado, tão errado, que ela até já recebeu o castigo dela. Eu posso estar sendo uma pessoa muito ruim em dizer isso, mas eu espero que ela nunca saiba o que é ter um filho!"

"Bella, não fala assim... Eu não desejo isso para ninguém. Porque eu sei o quanto é ruim."

"Deixa de ser bobo..." – Bella se ajeitou, sentando no colo dele – "Um dia, eu vou te dar um filho."

"O problema é se eu vou poder dar um filho para você."

"Vai sim..." – Bella assentiu com um sorriso – "E ele vai ter esses seus olhos lindos... E mesmo se você não der, eu não vou embora. Ao menos, posso te jurar, que não vou embora por isso."

"Não vá embora. Por nada. Eu preciso de você aqui."

"Hum..." – Bella o beijou devagar – "A água está ficando fria. Vamos sair da banheira?"

"Bella..."

"Chega! Assunto encerrado! Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Já entendi tudo e a única coisa que me importa é o que você respondeu. Você quer ficar com ela?"

"Bella, mas é claro que não!"

"Ótimo. Então, se ela é passado, o que ela falou é passado, o que ela fez é passado, e tudo o que importa agora somos nós dois. Vamos sair da banheira? A água está ficando fria... Quer ir para o chuveiro comigo?"

"Bella..."

"Você vai me deixar se eu não puder te dar um filho?"

"Claro que não." – Edward riu sem humor – "Além do mais, você meio que já me deu um... Eu ficaria muito feliz em criar o Jack como meu filho."

"Ai, Edward... Não precisava me fazer chorar!" – Bella não pôde conter as lágrimas – "Você não sabe o quanto é importante para mim saber que você ama tanto o meu filho."

"Amo tudo o que é seu." – Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella e franziu seu cenho, parecendo pensar.

"O que foi?"

"Estava pensando em uma coisa..."

"O que?"

"Bella... Você quer casar comigo?"

"O que? Edward... não precisa. É muito cedo..."

"Você mora aqui, seu filho vai morar aqui. Nós nos amamos... Seu pai está certo: nós devíamos nos casar!"

"Você está falando sério?"

"Mas é claro que estou. Meu Deus! Você disse que sou perfeito! Eu não posso perder uma mulher que pensa isso de mim!"

"Eu preciso falar com o Jack primeiro..."

"Por mim, tudo bem..." – Edward riu – "Eu duvido que ele vá dizer para você não se casar comigo."

"Edward..." – Bella riu e mordeu seu lábio – "Está bem. Eu aceito."

"Jura? Ah, linda..." – Edward sorriu triunfante ao afagar seu rosto – "Droga! Eu devia ter me programado. Não tenho um anel para te dar!"

"Não tem problema..."

"Mas nós podemos brindar." – Ele pegou as taças e entregou uma para Bella – "Eu, Edward Cullen, aceito você, Isabella Swan, como minha noiva. Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, nas horas boas e ruins... Não vá embora. Por favor, não vá... Eu não sei mais como viver sem você, porque você é minha alegria."

"Ah, Edward... Eu não vou!" – Ela prometeu antes de beijá-lo.

And the songbirds are singing

_E os pássaros continuam cantando_

Like they know the score

_Como se conhecessem a partitura_

And I love you, I love you, I love you

_E eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo_

Like never before

_Como nunca amei_

And I wish you all the love in the world

_E eu te desejo todo o amor do mundo_

But most of all, I wish it from myself

_Mas acima de tudo, que ele venha de mim mesmo_

And the songbirds are singing

_E os pássaros continuam cantando_

Like they know the score

_Como se conhecessem a partitura_

And I love you, I love you, I love you

_E eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo_

Like never before

_Como nunca amei_

Like never before...

_Como nunca amei..._

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Olá, meninas!_**

**_Acho que vocês já notaram que segunda-feira é um dia complicado para mim, não é? Então nem vou ficar dando muita desculpa._**

**_Mas, como eu ainda cheguei antes da meia-noite, é nóis! Rsrsrs_**

**_Agora, voltando ao capítulo... Vocês viram só que Edward fofo?_**

**_E parece que os sonhos de papai Charlie irão se realizar. Rsrsrs_**

**_Eu também acho que Jack vai achar uma ótima idéia._**

**_E menina Bella foi uma namorada bem boazinha com menino Edward, não é? Bem compreensiva e beijoqueira. Rsrsrs_**

**_Agora eu vou responder suas lindas reviews_**

**_E..._**

**_Nos vemos quarta-feira!_**

**_Se Deus quiser e tudo estiver dentro dos conformes._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Phi Cullen**: vamos tratar do assunto Rosalie em outro momento. Sabe como é... Eram muitas loiras sem noção para um capítulo só._

_**Isa Stream**: Docinhoooo! Feliz aniversário! E até que o capítulo foi bem fofo, hein? Ficou feliz? O Edward nem escondeu nada da menina Bella e ainda finalizou com pedido de casamento! Fui legal, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Lolitasss**: Edwardzinho sapatiou na cara de Tânia, aquela palhaça!_

_**Sofia-pt**: É tão engraçado que, quando você fica mais nervosa, seu "sotaque" português vem com tudo, e fica mais difícil compreender sua review. Acho que bonitinho. Rsrsrs_

_**Ana Krol**: espero que sua ansiedade não tenha te matado, mesmo com meu pequeno atrasinho..._

_**Joana Patrícia**: Edward descarregou o caminhão de fofura! Bem feito para aquela tal de Tânia! Rsrsrs_

_**DayDreeamer**: Quem liga para Tânia e Rosalie quando se está na banheira com Edward, vinho e um pedido de casamento? Quem?_

_**MillaD**: Se elas aprontarem, Bella vai contratar aquele assassino de aluguel. Eu sinto._

_**Ana**: podemos até pedir perdão, mas isso não interrompe as consequências. A toda ação corresponde uma reação - Lei da física, e da vida._

_**Kellynha Costa**: Bella está bem decidida em dar um filho para o Edward. Ele é que ainda está em dúvida se vai dar um filho para ela._

**_FeePattinson: _**_Edward dispensou a massa, mas a banheira, o vinho e a Bella... Até que ele gostou. Rsrsrs_

_**Acrdepina**: Nossa, você deve ter ruído muito as unhas. Sinto muito..._

_**Marjorie**: Tem gente, como a Rosalie, que só enxerga o próprio umbigo. Fazer o que?_

_**Isa Alonso**: Edward é sinônimo de fofura. Rsrsrs_

_**Jaque F**: "A Rosalie bebe cândida, né?" - Chorei de rir! E vai ver que ela bebe mesmo..._

_**Daia Matos**: Só Deus para saber o que se passa com Rosalie. Mas, em algum momento, Edward vai ter que conversar de verdade com ela._

_**Delamary**: Errado! Edward e Bella terminaram o dia no maior chamego, na banheira mesmo. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Bellinha foi super forte. Não deixou a "tal da Tânia" abalar seu coraçãozinho. Muito pelo contrário, está pensando seriamente naquela história do assassino de aluguel._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Calma! A ideia do assassino de aluguel continua de pé._

_**Deh Cullen**: Bella nem está ligando para ninguém. Dá licença, que ela está ocupada na banheira._

_**Tatiana Campello**: Edward super ajuizado! Já está querendo até ser um senhor de família!_


	57. Capítulo 55

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 55**

Alice entrou no café com seu casaco colorido. Para Edward, era roxo, mas ela, com certeza, teria um nome bem mais bonito para a cor. Ela era uma jovem tão bonita. Pequena, mas que conseguia atrair a atenção de todos assim que entrava em um lugar.

"Oi." – Ela cumprimentou, toda apressada, sem fazer nenhum caso de todos os olhares que a acompanhavam – "Desculpe pelo atraso: tive um paciente difícil nesse último horário."

"Sem problemas."

"O que você está tomando?"

"Café."

"Hum... Você pedi um para mim também?" – Ela perguntou, enquanto procurava pelo próprio celular dentro da bolsa.

"Claro." - Edward fez sinal para a garçonete – "Você me traz mais um café?"

"E a Bella? Como estão as coisas entre vocês?"

"Ai, Alice..." – Edward sorriu – "Bem melhor do que eu estava esperando."

"Jura? Ai, que bom ver você sorrindo assim..." – Alice soltou o ar, aliviada – "Eu estava tão preocupada que a Bella tivesse ficado chateada com o que aconteceu."

"Ah, ela ficou chateada. Mas também..." – Edward fez uma pausa, suspirando – "Alice, eu acho que a Rose não está legal."

"Ai, Edward... Não fala assim. Eu também não entendo os motivos dela para querer manter uma amizade com Tânia Denali, mas ela deve ter algum."

"Você não faz ideia do que ela aprontou agora..."

"Além do que eu já sei, tem mais?"

"Tem." - Edward assentiu – "Ela armou um encontro entre eu e Tânia."

"Você está brincando... Isso é mesmo sério? Como ela armou um encontro entre vocês?"

"Eu liguei, querendo conversar sobre o que havia acontecido, e ela me pediu para ir até a casa dela. Disse que estava mesmo esperando que eu ligasse, que havia muita coisa que eu precisava escutar... Quando eu cheguei, Tânia estava sentada no sofá da sala, me esperando."

"Ai, meu Deus... Ela quer voltar!"

"Nossa..." – Edward riu sem humor, franzindo o cenho – "Nem precisei te contar? Ela é tão previsível assim?"

"Certos comportamentos psicológicos são recorrentes e em padrão." – Alice suspirou – "O que é? Ela não suportou saber que você tem outra?"

"Ela descobriu que não pode ter filhos."

"O que?" – Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram um pouco.

"Tânia descobriu que eu não era a causa de todos os problemas. Parece que ela não consegue manter um bebê em seu útero... Eu não sei qual é o problema de verdade. Mas ela disse algo sobre tentar uma barriga de aluguel..."

"Meu Deus..." – Alice soltou o ar devagar – "Eu não sei se devia acreditar nesse tipo de coisa, mas... Estou até arrepiada! Isso parece até castigo!"

"A Bella disse a mesma coisa." – Edward riu sem humor.

"E você?"

"O que tem eu?"

"Como é que você se sentiu quando ela disse isso? Como você se sentiu quando Tânia te contou que não pode ter filhos?"

"Com licença." - A garçonete interrompeu – "Seu café, senhora."

"Obrigada." - Alice sorriu - "Querida, traz uma torta de chocolate também? Acho que vou precisar para adoçar o dia..."

"Sim, senhora." – A moça assentiu antes de virar as costas e se afastar da mesa.

"E então?" – Alice forçou um pouquinho – "Como você se sentiu?"

"Eu não vou mentir, Alice: eu me senti aliviado. Não é fácil seguir em frente, depois de ser acusado de destruir a vida de alguém. Ainda mais, alguém de quem você gostava. Até amava... Eu não sei."

"Você tem dúvidas sobre o que sentia por ela?"

"Agora tenho." – Edward assentiu – "Na época, eu não tinha. Eu realmente achava que o que nós tínhamos era suficiente para viver uma vida juntos. Mas agora, depois de conhecer a Bella, eu sei que nunca senti algo tão forte por outra pessoa."

"Você contou para ela? Sobre a Tânia?"

"Contei tudo. Contei sobre como Tânia foi embora, contei como me senti, contei tudo o que ela me disse... E contei também que ela estava na casa da Rose e tudo o que ela me falou..."

"E a Bella?"

"Ai, Alice... Sou louco por ela." - Edward sorriu triunfante - "Ela me tratou de um jeito... Foi tão carinhosa, tão cuidadosa..."

"Oun... Você fica tão lindo apaixonado! É tão bom te ver assim!"

"Queria tanto que a Rose entendesse isso, Alice. Sabe o que ela me disse? A justificativa dela para aceitar fazer parte dessa loucura da Tânia? Ela disse que sabe o quanto eu sofri quando a Tânia foi embora, e que essa seria nossa chance de tentar de novo..."

"Ah, Edward..." - Alice suspirou, sem saber o que falar.

"Sua torta, senhora." - A garçonete depositou o prato sobre a mesa.

"Obrigada." - Alice tentou sorrir antes de vê-la se afastando outra vez - "E você? Não quer um doce? É bom para distrair."

"Obrigado. Eu estou bem."

"Ah..." - Alice suspirou, partindo um pedaço da torta - "Vamos lá: continua."

"Bom... Ela disse que estou me iludindo. Que a Bella não é mulher para mim, e que eu estou me apegando ao Jack, que não é meu filho - o que é óbvio, que vai acabar dando problema."

"Edward, eu não sei nem o que falar... Você está certo: a Rosalie não está bem. Nós devíamos conversar com ela."

"Eu pensei em pedir ao papai. Acho que não estou em condições de falar sobre tudo isso novamente. E também, sinceramente, nem quero. Tenho tanta coisa boa para pensar..." - Edward se deteve, sorrindo - "Promete que guarda um segredo?"

"Claro que prometo. Daquele jeitinho que eu guardava quando você chegava meio altinho das festas!"

"Eu pedi a Bella em casamento." - Seu sorriso era tão sincero ao confessar.

"Ai, meu Deus... Isso é sério? Você pediu Bella em casamento?" - Alice estava de boca aberta. Há tão pouco tempo Edward era aquele homem fechado em si mesmo, mantendo todos do lado de fora de seu coração, e agora... Ele estava pedindo Isabella Swan em casamento?

"Hu-hum!" - Edward assentiu.

"E ela? O que foi que ela disse?"

"Ela disse que precisa falar com o Jack primeiro. O que entendo. E também não me preocupa, porque sei que ele vai gostar da ideia." - Ele riu, todo orgulhoso. Ele e Jack estavam mesmo construído um belo relacionamento - "Depois, por fim, ela acabou me dizendo sim!"

"Ah, meu Deus!" - Alice teve que se levantar e abraçar seu irmão - "Edward, meus parabéns! Bella é, sim, mulher para você! Não vejo a hora de abraçar minha cunhadinha!"

"Calma!" - Edward riu - "Você disse que guardava segredo!"

"Mas por que segredo? Esse é o tipo de notícia que temos que espalhar! E comemorar! Mamãe vai ficar radiante!"

"É que eu..." - Edward fez uma pequena careta - "Você vai me matar, mas eu ainda não comprei um anel..."

"Você ainda não comprou um anel?" - O tom de Alice era ameaçador - "E como foi que você pediu a Bella em casamento sem ter um anel, Edward Antony Cullen?"

"Acalme-se, Mary Alice Cullen!" - Edward riu - "Não deu tempo!"

"Não deu tempo?" - Alice falou em um tom mais alto e um pouco mais fino.

"Alice!" - Edward bronqueou quando o casal da mesa ao lado parou sua conversa para prestar atenção em Alice.

"Me desculpe..." - Ela controlou o tom - "Mas... Não deu tempo, Edward?"

"Eu não estava planejando, está bem? Eu não estava planejando pedir a Bella em casamento. Mas aí... Aconteceu. Sabe quando chega o momento o certo? Foi assim. Era o momento certo e eu não podia perder o momento."

"Ah, Edward..." - Alice não pôde deixar de sorrir com o sorriso de seu irmão - "Tudo bem: se foi assim, eu perdoo. Só me diz que foi lindo!"

"Foi lindo." - Ele assentiu - "Mas eu ainda preciso comprar um anel!"

"Ah, precisa mesmo!"

"Você pode me ajudar?"

"Mas é claro que sim! Alice Cullen e uma bela joalheria? Quem pode dizer que não fomos feitas uma para a outra?"

"Ninguém!" - Edward riu.

"E sabe o que nós podíamos fazer também? Uma festa de noivado!"

"Menos, Alice. Sem festa!"

"Mas você precisa de um momento perfeito para entregar o anel!"

"Eu estava pensando em aproveitar que nós combinamos de visitar os pais da Bella e... Sei lá! Fazer algo especial em Forks, com o Jack, talvez... E eu também aproveitava e falava com o pai dela..."

"Hum... Com o pai dela? Tipo um pedido oficial e tudo mais?"

"É, algo assim." - Edward meio que deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem! Descubra um lugar marcante para ela, e faça o pedido mais lindo do mundo. Se ajoelhe e entregue o anel mais maravilhoso que nós vamos encontrar. E, se o Jack estiver mesmo com vocês, peça para ele filmar! Porque eu quero ver aqueles olhos lindos da minha cunhadinha, liberando lágrimas e mais lágrimas de felicidade!"

"Ok." - Edward riu.

"Mas depois você vai contar para a nossa família também, não é?"

"Pensei em jantarmos juntos depois disso. O que você acha?"

"Acho ótimo. Mas você sabe que a nossa família inclui a Rosalie... Como você vai fazer com isso, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?"

"É ela quem vai ter que entender. Eu amo a Bella, eu quero ter uma vida com ela, com o filho dela... É a Rosalie quem vai precisar entender isso. Eu não posso fazer mais nada. Tânia Denali é carta fora do baralho, picotada e jogada no lixo."

"Uau!" - Alice riu - "Adorei a analogia!"

"Mas eu vou conversar com o papai antes de ir para Forks. Quem sabe, assim, a Rosalie tenha tempo de pensar bem direitinho no que ela acha melhor."

"Está certo. Se quiser, eu posso falar com ela também."

"Não sei, Alice... Eu acho que vocês duas vão acabar discutindo. E isso só vai piorar a situação. Você sabe como a Rosalie é difícil. Pelo menos, com o papai, ela tem mais respeito, vai aceitar melhor se ele tiver que dar uma bronca."

"Está certo. Melhor deixar ele tentar..."

"Agora tem outra coisa: você acha que eu deveria contar para a mamãe sobre o noivado, ou ela aguenta a surpresa?"

"Edward!" - Alice revirou os olhos - "Dona Esme está ótima! E surpresa boa não faz mal para ninguém!"

"Hum..." - Edward conferiu seu relógio - "Olha só essa hora! Passou voando e eu nem vi. Preciso buscar a Bella. Como está o seu horário de amanhã?"

"Um minutinho." - Alice vasculhou a bolsa em busca de seu celular - "Hum... Depois do almoço não tenho nada marcado. Tinha um paciente às quinze, mas ele precisou desmarcar de última hora."

"Ótimo! Eu deixo a Bella no teatro e te encontro, para nós procurarmos o anel. Que tal?"

"Por mim, está combinado! Eu só preciso estar livre para o jantar: amanhã, por um milagre dos céus, Jasper está de folga, e me chamou para jantar."

"Hum... Então está certo! Eu preciso ir: não gosto de deixar a Bella esperando."

"Pode ir: o café hoje é por minha conta! E eu vou passar a noite toda pesquisando os melhores anéis da cidade! O que você quer? Algo atemporal, ou com um toque de modernidade? Diamante? Ou vocês tem uma pedra especial?"

"O que você achar de mais lindo, Alice. Algo que a Bella olhe e saiba que eu dei com muito amor."

"Oun... Tão bonitinho!" - Alice sorriu - "Mas nós temos que achar algo melhor que isso! Nós temos que achar algo que até Tânia olhe e saiba que você deu para a Bella junto com o seu coração."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei que estou (mais que) atrasada!**_

_**Meu dia foi mais que corrido!**_

_**Para não piorar a situação, vamos combinar assim?**_

_**Hoje eu não vou responder as reviews, mas eu respondo tudo no próximo capítulo, tá?**_

_**então... É isso!**_

_**Beijos**_

_**E até sexta-feira, se Deus quiser!**_


	58. Capítulo 56

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 56**

_*** tem imagem do anel no meu perfil**_

Edward sorriu para o anel. Era perfeito. Ele havia precisado lutar com Alice, mas oras! Era o noivado dele! Não devia ser ele a saber que o anel era perfeito?

Se bem, que ele tinha certeza que Alice havia feito questão de implicar com o anel apenas pela força do hábito. Como ela poderia realmente não ter gostado?

Era lindo e atemporal. O tipo de jóia que passava exatamente a ideia que Edward queria: algo para durar uma vida inteira (e ele não ligaria se, um dia, se tornasse uma jóia de família).

Eles haviam chegado na joalheria com apenas uma certeza: seria um anel de rubi. Rubi, vermelho, precioso, e a pedra que significa amor. Poderia ser melhor? Mas é claro que não!

Alice gostou de um anel muito bonito, mas que, para Edward, parecia um pouco moderno demais. O modelo que ele havia escolhido, ao contrário, era um clássico: o rubi solitário se erguia, envolto por vários pequenos diamantes.

Edward mal podia esperar para ver Bella o usando.

Ele sorriu, conferindo pela última vez, antes de fechar a caixinha e guardá-la em sua mala de mão. Ele estava feliz que eles não precisassem despachar a bagagem, porque não queria correr o risco de ter sua mala extraviada, com o anel de Bella dentro.

"Alô?" - Ele atendeu o telefone.

"Oi, Edward."

"Oi, meu amor." - Edward sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Bella - "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo. É que esqueci de pegar uma blusa e, agora que saí do teatro para tomar um café com a Ângela, percebi que está começando a esfriar. Você pode colocar alguma coisa em sua mala?"

"Claro, minha linda. Mas você não quer que eu leve algo para você usar quando formos ao aeroporto? De madrugada sempre costuma esfriar, mocinha. Você não sabia disso?"

"Acho que ando meio mal acostumada... Sempre tenho você por perto, para me abraçar."

"Hum... Eu vou adorar te abraçar. Mas vou levar uma blusa também: não quero que você adoeça."

"Obrigada." - Bella riu baixinho e então Edward ouviu alguém chamá-la - "Preciso ir: aconteceu algo com a luz e temos que passar. Você vem me assistir hoje?"

"Claro que sim. Chego logo. Deixe tudo arrumado: temos que sair assim que acabar."

"Eu já sei. Mamãe até fez Jack dormir um pouquinho durante a tarde: ele vai com Tyler nos buscar."

"Oh, ótimo! Comprei um presente para ele!"

"Edward..." - Bella suspirou, em tom de bronca.

"Ah, amor... É só um brinquedinho. Nada demais!"

"Você não tem jeito, não é mesmo?"

"Tenho sim. Você sabe que pode me convencer de qualquer coisa, com meia dúzia de beijinhos."

"Bella?" - Ângela apareceu na porta - "Temos que passar a luz."

"Eu já vou, Ang." - Bella suspirou - "Desculpa... Preciso mesmo ir."

"Eu escutei." - Edward assentiu - "Vá fazer seu trabalho. Eu te vejo daqui a pouco, minha protagonista."

"Está bem, meu par romântico." - Bella riu baixinho, e Edward a acompanhou - "Tchau."

"_Ciao_, Bella." - Edward fingiu um sotaque italiano, brincando com o nome de sua namorada. Ele desligou o celular, abriu a caixinha mais uma vez, conferiu o anel, e voltou a guardá-lo. Dessa vez, fechando a mala, e prendendo o pequeno cadeado.

As coisas entre eles estavam bem melhores, depois daquela semana estranha que haviam passado.

Eles não tinham mais falado em casamento: Edward queria fazer surpresa sobre o pedido em Forks, e Bella achou que não devia perguntar nada.

Ela pensou que, talvez, Edward só tivesse falado por falar, e depois acabou se arrependendo. Ou talvez, ele até quisesse mesmo se casar: só não tinha pressa. E para que pressa? Para falar a verdade, para Bella, também não fazia muita diferença.

Depois, parando para pensar no que Edward havia dito, ela achou que ele estava certo: eles já estavam morando juntos, Jack ia morar com eles... Que diferença fazia ter um pedaço de papel sobre aquilo, ou não? O importante mesmo, era o que eles sentiam.

E Bella nem queria ficar pensando nisso. Ela estava louca era para ver seu filho, abraçar os pais, abraçar Tyler, passar aqueles dois dias com Edward... Sem preocupações, sem Tânia, sem nada de ruim.

E ela estava tão concentrada em não se preocupar, que nem achou estranha toda aquela animação em que Edward estava nos últimos dias. Nem percebeu que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, muito menos desconfiou que ele já havia falado com Tyler e Renée.

"Hum..." - Ela riu baixinho quando Edward a beijou. De novo. Ele andava tão carinhoso.

"Quer comer alguma coisa antes de embarcar?" - Edward perguntou, acariciando com um dedo, a extensão do nariz de Bella.

"Não precisa. Nós comemos no avião."

"Tem certeza? Depois você dorme, e fica com fome."

"Qualquer coisa, você me acorda..." - Bella brincou.

"Fico com pena. Você fica tão linda dormindo... Se bem que você também fica linda acordada."

"E você..." - Bella sorriu, se aproximando para beijá-lo - "Anda muito _Dom Juan_, querendo me conquistar, com essas suas cantadinhas baratas..."

"E está dando certo? Eu estou te conquistando?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto depositava pequenos beijos pelo rosto de Bella.

"Você sabe que eu tenho uma queda por um homem tão lindo mostrando seu melhor lado _Dom Juan!"_

"Hum... Eu tenho que cuidar melhor de você. Antes que apareça um outro _Dom Juan_ e te leve embora."

"Ai... Duvido!" - Bella respondeu, antes de beijá-lo devagar. Seus lábios brincando com os dele - "Hum..." - Ela gemeu, se afastando, ao ouvir a chamada de seu voo - "Vamos embarcar?"

"Claro." - Edward assentiu - "Nós podemos terminar esse beijo lá dentro. Que tal?"

"Perfeito!" - Bella concordou, com um sorriso quase infantil. Ela gostava desse Edward calmo, tranquilo, que queria beijá-la... Ela sabia que não havia sido nada fácil para ele, mas Alice estava certa: falar sobre toda aquela história com Tânia tinha feito muito bem a Edward. Ele parecia até mais leve.

Carlisle havia ficado encarregado de conversar com Rosalie, mas ele já havia dado a Edward uma grande luz sobre o que devia estar acontecendo: Rosalie não estava conseguindo engravidar e isso a estava enlouquecendo.

"Ela me procurou." - Carlisle contou a Edward - "Embora Emmett não tenha dito nada que a faça pensar assim, sua irmã está com medo de que ele a deixe. Eu acho que ela está projetando isso na sua história..."

"Pai, isso é absurdo. Eu não deixei a Tânia: foi ela quem me deixou. E eu realmente não consigo acreditar que Emmett faria algo assim!"

"Eu sei. Não diga a ninguém que eu te contei, porque Rosalie me pediu segredo por enquanto, mas eles estão começando a pesquisar sobre gestação de substituição. Os especialistas estão encorajando sua irmã a tentar uma barriga de aluguel."

Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella que, como sempre, havia dormido antes de oferecerem qualquer coisa no serviço de bordo. Ela andava cansada.

Não que ela reclamasse, ou fosse um cansaço absurdo. Na verdade, como bailarina, Bella devia estar acostumada com a rotina exigente. Edward é que ficava preocupado - até mesmo com a Companhia. Não era bom que as dançarinas estivessem sendo tão exigidas daquele jeito.

Ele decidiu que conversaria com James quando voltasse de Forks. Eles precisavam discutir algumas coisas sobre a próxima temporada. E sobre umas coisinhas a mais... Edward sabia muito bem que James andava incomodado com alguma coisa, porque ele estava implicando demais com o sócio.

Mas, não era hora de pensar em nada nisso. Era hora de pensar em Bella.

Aliás, era hora de acordá-la. Ela precisava comer alguma coisa.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tyler dirigiu até o aeroporto, levando Jack no banco de trás. O menino vinha reclamando cada vez menos - talvez já estivesse se acostumando com a distância até o aeroporto de Seattle.

"Tio Ty, você tem medo de avião?" - Jack perguntou, enquanto eles esperavam que a aterrissagem do voo de Bella fosse anunciada.

"Não. Você tem?"

"Não. Sabe, eu só estava pensando... Quando eu for morar na casa do Edward, com a _mamã_, você vai me visitar?"

"Nós podemos combinar, Jack. Mas temos que ver se o Edward vai gostar da ideia."

"Por que?"

"Ué, porque a casa é dele, Jack."

"Mas ele disse que quando eu for morar lá, a casa vai ser minha também! Aí eu deixo você dormir no meu quarto..."

"Está bem." - Tyler sorriu. Para Jack, era sempre tudo tão fácil, quanto para qualquer criança - "Jack... Você gosta mesmo do Edward, não é? Quer dizer... Você está feliz em morar com ele? Você acha que ele trata bem a sua mãe?"

"Eu gosto do Edward. Ele é legal." - Jack sorriu - "Tio Ty... Você _plomete_ que não conta uma coisa _pla_ ninguém?"

"Claro, Jack. O que é?"

"Eu acho que o Edward vai ser o meu papai."

"Ah, Jack..."

"Eu sei que o Jacob é o meu pai. Mas ele não gosta de mim." - Jack até parecia um adulto falando - "E o Edward gosta de mim. Ele _blinca_ comigo, me leva _pla_ passear, me pega no colo e gosta da _mamã_... E a _mamã_ gosta dele também. Eu sei. Quando ele chega, a _mamã_ fica toda feliz."

"Ela fica é?"

"Hu-hum..." - Jack assentiu sorridente.

"Tomara que o Edward faça a sua mãe muito feliz mesmo. Eu só vou sentir falta de vocês..."

"Ah, Tio Ty... É só vir nos visitar! O Edward não tem ciúme. Eu _plometo."_

"Obrigado." - Tyler sorriu - "Ih! Olha lá! Estão anunciando o voo deles! Vamos para o portão!"

"Êh!" - Jack se levantou em um pulo, cheio de animação.

Quando Edward e Bella apareceram no portão, Jack correu em direção a eles. Tyler riu da cara que Bella fez, ao ver que ele se jogou nos braços de Edward antes de vir abraçá-la.

"Fui trocada..." - Bella choramingou com o amigo.

"Como você está, campeão?" - Edward perguntou ao abraçar o menino.

"Saudades de vocês. Quando vocês vão me levar?"

"Falta pouco."

"Oi, _mamã._" - Jack abraçou Bella com um jeitinho tão carinhoso, que a fez até esquecer que não havia sido a primeira.

"Oi, meu amor. Como é que você está?" - Bella abraçou mais apertado, sentindo o cheiro do filho.

"Saudades, _mamã!"_

"Também estava com saudades, filho. Olha só como você cresceu... Mamãe não vê a hora de ter você por perto o tempo todo!"

"Ah, Alice te mandou um beijo!" - Edward se lembrou de falar, e Jack corou um pouquinho.

"Hum... Quem é Alice?" - Tyler perguntou, rindo da reação do menino.

"É a irmã do Edward." - Bella contou - "Só que ela já é comprometida. Ouviu, senhor Jack?"

"Eu não disse nada..." - Ele ficou amuado.

"Eles só estão brincando, Jack..." - Edward riu - "Vamos indo? Quando chegarmos na casa dos seus avós, eu trouxe uma coisa para você!"

"Para mim?" - Os olhos de Jack brilharam.

"Hu-hum. É aquele Homem de Ferro de que você havia gostado..."

"O Homem de Ferro voador?"

"Edward... Você disse que era só um brinquedinho!" - Bella reclamou.

"E não é uma brinquedo?" - Ele se fez de desentendido.

"É: o brinquedo mais caro da loja!"

"Ah, mas não deixa de ser um brinquedo..." - Ele deu de ombros, com aquele seu risinho - "Não fica brava: o Jack nem tem noção de valores ainda. E fala que você não gosta de ver o seu filho feliz..."

"Eu adoro o meu filho feliz, mas ele também precisa de limites. Ou eu vou acabar colocando vocês dois de castigo!"

"Está bem, está bem... Na próxima vez eu te pergunto antes de comprar. Está melhor assim?"

"Bem melhor. Obrigada."

"De nada, meu amor." - Ele depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios - "Me dá sua mochila: vamos colocar no porta-malas."

"Aqui. Obrigada."

"Jack, entra no carro com a sua mãe." - Tyler comandou - "Eu vou abrir o porta-malas para o Edward..."

"E então?" - Edward tentou não parecer animado demais ao perguntar, enquanto eles davam a volta no carro de Tyler - "Tudo certo?"

"Tudo certo!" - Tyler assentiu.

"Obrigado, Tyler. Muito obrigado mesmo por sua ajuda!"

"Até que foi fácil." - Tyler sorriu - "Eu só quero uma coisa em troca."

"O que?"

"Que você faça a minha amiga muito feliz!"

"Pode ter certeza, que eu estou dando o meu melhor. Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero!"

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_"Sete de Setembro, data tão festival..."_**

**_Êh! Hoje é feriado!_**

**_Estou em casa, consegui escrever, e a dona beta (ao contrário do que tinha me dito) teve tempo de betar!_**

**_Estou aqui, deitadinha em minha cama, e vou responder as reviews._**

**_Se bem que... Vocês vão ler no feriadão? Ou estão todas passeando por aí? Rsrsrs_**

**_Bom, eu vou mesmo responder as reviews._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até segunda_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Phi Cullen**: teve muita coisa para o Edward pensar, neh? Colocar no lugar... Mas ele está mais felizinho, sim. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: posso contar um segredo? Nem eu esperava por esse pedido. Mas, realmente... o momento aconteceu, e o Edward não podia perder._

_**Sofia-pt**: ah, mas não precisa se preocupar com o sotaque! Ele é muito fofo! E você também deve ter que se virar para entender certas coisas do meu "brasileirês". Agora, juntar Tânia e Jacob? Acho melhor não! Seria muita falta de noção para um casal só!_

_**Ana Krol**: Essa semana eu fiquei meio complicada mesmo. Mas quem sabe esse feriadinho me dê um bom descanso. (Se Deus quiser!)_

_**Lolitasss**: Sem gravidez nesse momento. Porque não esperar o casamento, neh? Vovô Charlie ficaria mais feliz. Rsrsrs_

_**Acrdepina**: Rosalie vai levar um pequeno puxão de orelha do Papai Cullen, mas todos esperamos que ela decida ser uma boa menina. Emmett ficaria muito triste se precisássemos eliminá-la com Tânia. - E, sim! É claro que precisava de um anel!_

_**DayDreeamer**: Noooossa! Capítulo preferido de sempre, de todas as fics que já leu? Ain, nem fiquei orgulhosa._

_**Na Cullen**: Menino Jack já está desconfiado que Edzinho vai ser seu papai. Menino esperto._

_**Ana**: Bella foi uma mulher muito sábia. Ganhou de brinde um anel. Ela só não sabe ainda, então guardem o segredo, tá? Rsrsrs_

_**D Swan**: Ah, você estava com saudades da Alice, mas ela já apareceu! Entrando, gloriosa, com seu casaco colorido, e ajudando o Edward a escolher o mais lindo anel de Vegas._

_**Isa Stream**: Oi, Docinho! Como está Ita? Transbordando de paulistas?_

_**JaqueF**: Carlisle vai colocar Rosalie no cantinho do pensamento._

_**Viviane**: Bella foi fofa. E o Edward gostou tanto, que pediu em casamento!_

_**Isa Alonso**: menino Jack é capaz de achar que o Edward só está casando para virar papai dele. Rsrsrs_

_**Angel Nunes**: todas preferem o Edward fofo :)_

_**Yara Bastos**: Bella mandou perguntar quanto você está cobrando pelo servicinho com a Tânia..._

_**Kathyanne**: Acho que seu momento mais esperado é o momento mais esperado pelo menino Jack também. Ele está doidinho para ter Edward como papai._

_**Guest**: oi, menina que ficou muito feliz com o amor do capítulo! Não apareceu seu nome... :( depois me conta quem é você!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: e o melhor é que não é só a deusa interior que está gostando do casamento. O inconsciente também está concordando com essa história! Todo mundo feliz! Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello**: acalmem-se! A Bella tem um contrato para cumprir, viu? Como ela vai dançar de barrigão? Rsrsrs_

_**RM**: Oiê! Bem-vinda! Olha, eu tenho uma ideia de como será o final, porém, eu creio que demore um pouco para desenrolar até ele. Ou seja... Não sei quando acaba, mas acho que não é tão já._

_**Angel Nunes**: na boa, se você achar um Edward... Divide comigo? Rsrsrs_


	59. Capítulo 57

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 57**

"Todos vocês sabiam disso?" - Bella perguntou, tentando entender como havia sido enganada daquela maneira. Sua mente vagou imediatamente até o dia anterior.

Edward e ela haviam chegado ao aeroporto de Seattle no meio da madrugada. Tyler dirigiu mais duas horas até Forks, e eles foram todos dormir, porque estavam morrendo de sono.

Renée já havia arrumado as camas, e Charlie havia pego aquele plantão, para poder passar o resto do tempo com a filha.

Eles nem haviam se deitado ainda e Jack pediu para dormir com Bella. É claro que ela estava com tantas saudades do filho, que não conseguiria dizer não, nem se quisesse. E ela não queria, de qualquer maneira.

Quando Edward voltou do banheiro e encontrou os dois abraçados na cama, ele sorriu com a cena. Jack estava piscando demoradamente, enquanto Bella acariciava seu cabelo.

"Posso apagar a luz?" - Ele perguntou.

"Pode." - Bella assentiu - "Você só acende aquele abajur, por favor?"

"Claro."

Edward acendeu o pequeno abajur, de luz fraca e calmante, e desligou o interruptor da luminária do teto. Ele veio até a cama de Bella e a beijou devagar.

"Boa noite, minha linda..." - Ele sussurrou, antes de depositar um beijo nos cabelos de Jack - "Boa noite, garoto."

"Boa noite." - Jack praticamente grunhiu e Bella riu baixinho.

"Te amo..." - Ela praticamente só moveu os lábios.

"Eu também..." - Edward depositou um beijo no ombro de Bella e se deitou em seu "colchão de visitas". Não demorou muito para que todos eles estivessem dormindo, devido ao cansaço do dia, da viagem, e o adiantado da hora.

Bella ficou feliz em acordar, um pouco perdida, sem fazer ideia de que horas eram, mas ainda abraçada ao filho. Edward já havia acordado e sumido do quarto. Bem que ela queria acreditar que era cedo, mas o sol lá fora parecia estar bem alto no céu.

"Filho... Vamos levantar?"

"Não." - Ele reclamou em um miado. Sair da rotina deixava Jack todo fora de rumo.

"Vamos, meu gatinho..." - Bella parou ao ouvir alguém batendo na porta, fraco, quase que nem querendo ser ouvido.

"Oi..." - Edward sorriu ao abrir a porta, claramente tentando não fazer barulho - "Te acordei?"

"Não..." - Bella sorriu de volta - "Que horas são? Estou meio perdida."

"Um pouco tarde..." - Edward sentou na ponta da cama e afagou o pé de sua namorada.

"Um pouco tarde quanto?"

"Sua mãe está terminando o almoço."

"Jura?" - Bella se surpreendeu - "Acho que estava precisando dormir."

"Mas agora já deu, não é? Sua mãe me pediu para chamar vocês."

"Nós já vamos. Vamos, Jack?"

"Não..."

Foi difícil arrancar Jack da cama, mas Bella acabou conseguindo. Não sem que ele ficasse emburrado por um tempo, até que acordasse de verdade.

"Filha, eu e seu pai... Nós estávamos pensando em levar vocês para passar o dia de amanhã em Ozette. Que tal?"

"Ozette? À beira do lago?" - Os olhos de Bella chegaram a brilhar, feito Jack quando gostavam de alguma coisa. É que Bella adorava aquele lugar. Ela e a família tinham uma história com ele. Desde que ela era uma criança, passar os dias à beira do lago era um programa especial para eles.

"É. Você sempre gostou de passar um tempo lá, não é? Pensamos em fazer um churrasco. Quem sabe vocês andem de caiaque..."

"Oh, mãe... Ótima ideia! Faz tempo que não tiramos um dia para ir ao lago. Eu sempre adorava quando fazíamos isso. Mas quanto à parte do caiaque, só se o Edward resolver se arriscar."

"E por que eu me arriscaria?" - Edward entrou na cozinha, devolvendo o copo em que Jack havia bebido um pouco de água.

"Ah, Edward!" - Bella sorriu - "Amanhã vamos ao Lago Ozette! É um lugar incrível! Talvez, meu preferido. Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar conhecer!"

"Se você for sorrir assim todo o tempo, tenho certeza que vou mesmo adorar."

"Oun..." - Bella se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas nem deu tempo. Charlie entrou na cozinha, limpando sua garganta, ao ver as mãos de Edward na cintura de sua menininha - "Oi, pai. Então... Vamos para Ozette? Obrigada. Foi uma ótima ideia!"

"É seu lugar preferido, não é? E parece que vamos ter um pôr do sol bonito amanhã."

"Tomara!" - Bella assentiu - "Temos que lembrar de levar a máquina."

"Ah, Tyler vai levar!" - Renée disse muito animada, e depois tentou se conter - "Ele disse que espera encontrar alguns animais para fotografar."

"Vocês o convidaram?" - Bella sorriu - "Legal. Vai ser um dia ótimo!"

"Falando nisso, eu preciso separar algumas coisas lá no quintal. Deixem tudo certo, pois temos que sair antes do sol, se quisermos chegar cedo e encontrar um bom lugar."

"Eu posso ajudá-lo, Charlie?" - Edward ofereceu.

"Claro. Você sabe pescar alguma coisa?" - Ele perguntou enquanto os dois saíam pela porta.

"Hum... Realmente acho que não."

"Eles fazem uma boa dupla. Você não acha?" - Renée perguntou e Bella sorriu.

"Hey... Eu fiquei sozinho lá na sala." - Jack emburrado se arrastou até a cozinha - "_Cadê_ o Edward?"

"Foi ajudar o vovô com as tralhas de pescar. Por que amanhã vamos para o lago. Você sabia?"

"Eu não contei nada, vovó!" - Os olhos de Jack até se arregalaram um pouquinho.

"Contou o quê?" - Bella perguntou

"Que íamos ao lago, oras!" - Renée riu, dando de ombros - "Eu disse para ele não contar, porque íamos fazer uma surpresa para a mamãe. E ele é bom em guardar segredos, não é?"

"Sou sim!" - O menino assentiu, com um sorriso triunfante.

"Por que você não vai chamar aqueles dois agora? Diga que a vovó já colocou o macarrão na mesa."

"Eba! Estou morrendo de fome!" - Jack saiu correndo.

"Eu convidei o Tyler para o almoço, mas ele disse que tinha umas coisas para resolver. De toda forma, ele deve vir para o jantar."

"Me admira que ele queira voltar a Ozette. A senhora se lembra do tombo que ele levou na última vez em que estivemos lá?"

"Oh, se lembro!" - Renée riu - "Mas é por um motivo especial, não é?"

"Que motivo especial?" - Bella franziu o cenho. Ela nem sabia, mas já estava começando a pegar aqueles pequenos trejeitos de Edward.

"Vocês estão aqui, oras! Você não acha que todos nós estávamos morrendo de saudades?"

"Ah, mãe... Também vivo morrendo de saudade de vocês..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A viatura estava transbordando de coisas, e Bella ficou se perguntando como é que ela cabia dentro daquele carro, nas visitas que eles fizeram ao Lago Ozette durante sua adolescência.

Por sorte, hoje eles iam no carro de Tyler. Se a viatura já era apertada para Edward, em dias normais, Bella nem queria imaginá-lo dentro dela com todo o material de pesca, barraca, e a churrasqueira nova de Charlie.

Não era longe: poucos minutos depois de uma hora e eles estavam entrando na área do lago. Como haviam saído de Forks antes do sol nascer, eles chegaram junto com a alvorada.

"Continua tão lindo quanto eu me lembrava..." - Bella suspirou, observando a janela.

"É muito bonito." - Edward assentiu.

"Acho que é mesmo meu lugar preferido, sabia? É muito especial para mim. Tenho tantas lembranças. Nós nunca podíamos ir muito longe, por causa dos ensaios, dos meus compromissos, então vínhamos para cá. Era meu lugar de descanso, meu momento de ser apenas garota, e não tão responsável, a bailarina..."

"Que bom que viemos para cá, então. Quero fazer parte das boas lembranças." - Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella, e ela sorriu, sem fazer realmente ideia sobre o que Edward estava falando.

Eles passaram um dia mais que agradável. Estava quente, Jack andou de caiaque pela primeira vez, Edward tentou ajudar Charlie com o churrasco...

"Vamos dar uma volta na praia?" - Edward convidou Bella quando o sol começou a baixar.

"Agora?" - Bella observou Tyler acendendo uma fogueira.

"Antes que fique escuro. Vamos?"

"Filho, a mamãe vai passear com o Edward. Você não quer vir?"

"Ah... Não. Vou ficar com o Tio Ty."

"Tem certeza?" - Bella estranhou.

"Hu-hum..."

"Ok. Tudo bem..." - Bella suspirou - "Bom, alguém quer ir?"

"Não, filha: vão vocês dois." - Renée sorriu - "Passeiem um pouquinho. Vai."

"Está bem..." - Bella sorriu, dando de ombros - "Vamos?"

"Vamos." - Edward sorriu de volta - "Nós voltamos logo."

"Ah, não tenham pressa, meus amores. Fiquem em paz."

"Aqui é muito bonito." - Edward comentou, enquanto os dois passeavam de mãos dadas, pela praia formada na margem do lago. Não havia praticamente mais ninguém, afinal de contas, era terça-feira - "O que foi?" - Ele perguntou quando Bella riu baixinho.

"Estou me sentindo uma adolescente, andando de mãos dadas por aqui."

"Quer dar uns amassos ali atrás das pedras?" - Edward brincou e Bella riu mais alto.

"Melhor não. Pode aparecer alguém." - Ela tentou fazer cara de inocente.

"Essa é a graça, linda: o perigo, a inconsequência..."

"Sei..." - Bella o beijou devagar.

"Será que tem um jeito de subirmos por ali? Deve ter uma visão bonita."

"Tem sim. Tem uma trilha ali por trás." - Bella sorriu, se lembrando do lugar onde Tyler havia caído - "Vem, eu te levo. Mas toma cuidado: Tyler tem péssimas lembranças dessa trilha."

"Tem é? O que aconteceu?"

"Não posso contar." - Bella revirou os olhos - "Ele ficaria muito magoado se eu te dissesse como ele caiu."

"Ele caiu?" - Edward riu.

"Não ri dele." - Bella riu também.

Eles atravessaram a pequena trilha e logo estava na parte de cima de um paredão de pedras. A visão era realmente muito bonita e Edward e Bella se sentaram, apreciando a vista.

Eles se fotografaram com o celular, e conversaram sobre a vida. Bella contou histórias de sua infância, e Edward lhe disse algo sobre sua infância em Las Vegas.

Eles se beijaram, e passaram um bom tempo abraçados, em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a vista e a presença um do outro.

_**It had to be you - Tony Bennett feat. Carrie Underwood**_  
>(Tinha que ser você)<br>[LINK: youtube watch? v=E0jCxXt2loA]

It seems like dreams like I've always had  
><em>Isso parece com tudo que eu sempre sonhei<em>  
>Could be, should be<br>_Poderia ser, deve ser_  
>Makin' me glad<br>_Me deixa feliz_  
>Why am I blue?<br>_Porque estou doente?_  
>Its up to you to explain<br>_Cabe a você explicar_  
>I'm thinking maybe baby I'll go away<br>_Estou pensando que, talvez eu devesse partir_  
>Someday, some way, maybe you'll come and say,<br>_E um dia, de alguma forma, você iria chegar e dizer_  
>"Its you that I need"<br>_"você é tudo o que eu preciso"_  
>Maybe you'll be pleading in vain<br>_Talvez você nem precise dizer_

It had to be you, it had to be you  
><em>Tinha que ser você, tinha que ser você<em>  
>I wandered around, finally found the somebody who<br>_Andei por aí, e finalmente encontrei alguém que_  
>Could make me be true, could make me be blue<br>_Pode me fazer verdadeiro, pode até me deixar doente_  
>And even be glad, just to be sad thinking of you<br>_E ainda ficar feliz, só por estar triste, pensando em você_

O celular de Edward avisou o recebimento de uma mensagem, e ele não soltou Bella de seu abraço para ler.

"Melhor voltarmos, não é? Daqui a pouco vai escurecer."

"Hu-hum... Uma pena ter que ir embora. Estava tão gostoso ficar assim com você."

"Hum... Também adorei ficar assim com você. Mas nós temos que voltar agora."

"Eu sei. Também está começando a esfriar."

Some others I've seen

_E com os outros, eu aprendi_

Might never be mean

_A nunca ser mau_

Might never be cross or try to be boss

_Nunca ser grosso, e nem mandão_

But they wouldn't do

_Mas eles não fazem_

For nobody else, gave me a thrill

_Ninguém mais me dá a mesma emoção_

With all your faults, I love you still

_E mesmo com todos os defeitos, continuo te amando_

It had to be you, wonderful you

_Tinha que ser você, maravilhosamente você_

It had to be you.

_Tinha que ser você._

Edward tentou distrair Bella durante o caminho de volta. E funcionou. Tanto que ela só notou que havia algo estranho acontecendo, quando eles estavam bem perto da barraca.

"O que é isso?" - Ela riu - "Olha só: eles encheram a barraca com balões."

"É que nós vamos ter uma festa."

"Festa do que?"

"Do nosso noivado."

"_C-Como_ assim?" - Bella engasgou.

"Isabella Swan..." - Edward se ajoelhou na areia e Bella tentou levantá-lo, porque sabia que ali tinha uma porção de pedrinhas. Mesmo assim, a cena era linda: o sol estava começando a se pôr, bem atrás de Edward, e Tyler apareceu, filmando tudo.

"O que você está fazendo?" - Bella perguntou.

"Filmando vocês, Isabella! Deixa o Edward falar"!"

"Isabella Swan, obrigado por entrar em minha vida e colocá-la de ponta cabeça. Acho que eu já disse que esse é o lado certo, porque estou muito feliz com você."

"Ah, Edward..." - Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Ela finalmente estava começando a entender.

"Bella, Isabella..." - Edward tirou aquela caixinha preta de seu bolso - "Eu já falei com seus pais, e com seu filho, e eles me deram sua permissão..." - Bella olhou para eles, e Jack e Renée estavam quicando no lugar. Charlie estava mais contido, mas mesmo assim, parecia todo emocionado - "Bella, você me daria a honra de ser a minha noiva?"

"Todos vocês sabiam disso?"

"Isabella! Responde a pergunta do Edward!" - Renée reclamou.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus!" - Tyler suspirou - "Isso vai acabar com a filmagem!"

"_Mamã_!" - Jack bronqueou.

"Todos nós sabíamos, querida..." - Charlie assentiu - "Nós ajudamos o Edward com o lugar, e os balões, e temos até champanhe. Mas o anel e o pedido são coisa dele. E a resposta é com você."

"Então... Você aceita?" - Edward sorriu lindamente, com aquele anel incrível em suas mãos, ajoelhado diante de Bella, deixando-a sem fôlego.

"Oh, Edward... É claro que eu aceito! Eu já disse isso a você!"

"Êh!" - Jack comemorou e correu, abraçando os dois, quase os derrubando, enquanto Edward colocava o anel no dedo de Bella.

Some others I've seen

_E com os outros, eu aprendi_

Might never be mean

_A nunca ser mau_

Might never be cross or try to be boss

_Nunca ser grosso, e nem mandão_

But they wouldn't do

_Mas eles não fazem_

For nobody else, gave me a thrill

_Ninguém mais me dá a mesma emoção_

With all your faults, I love you still

_E mesmo com todos os defeitos, continuo te amando_

It had to be you, wonderful you

_Tinha que ser você, maravilhosamente você_

It had to be you.

_Tinha que ser você._

"Amo você, linda!"

"Também amo você, Edward."

"E o Jack ama vocês dois!" - Jack apertou os rostos deles.

It had to be you, wonderful you

_Tinha que ser você, maravilhosamente você_

It had to be you.

_Tinha que ser você._

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, menininhas do meu coração!**__**  
><strong>__**Como passaram de feriado? Foi bom? Descansaram? Passearam? Foram ao cinema?**__**  
><strong>__**Eu ainda não fui :(**__**  
><strong>__**Mesmo sendo de SP, Cosmópolis só está passando em cinemas distantes, e eu estou me programando para ir assisti-lo apenas no final de semana que vem.**__**  
><strong>__**Bom, sobre o capítulo... A Bella ficou meio passada com o pedido oficial do Edward. Rsrsrs**__**  
><strong>__**Mas aceitou (é claro!)**__**  
><strong>__**E menino Jack ficou tão feliz! Menininho lindo :)**__****_

_**Bom, eu vou responder as reviews.**__**  
><strong>__**E nos vemos quarta-feira. Ok?**__****_

_**Beijinhos**__**  
><strong>__**'té quarta.**__****_

_**REVIEWS:**__****_

_**Isa Stream**__: da minha visão de "paulista", são os locais que sempre arrumam briga. Rsrsrs - O Edward foi simples, neh? Ele só queria ter um momento bonito, em um lugar especial. E eu acho que a Bella gostou...___

_**D Swan**__: Jack mandou dizer que também ama você. É que ele está tão feliz, que ele só quer amar o mundo todo! Rsrsrs___

_**Acrdepina**__: Jack, Tyler e muitas emoções. E a Renée no melhor momento mãe babona. Rsrsrs___

_**Lolitasss**__: Fofura, a gente vê por aqui. :)___

_**Yara Bastos**__: Bella vai te mandar o endereço... Mas daqui a pouco. É que agora ela está ocupada, olhando e suspirando pelo anel de rubi dela.___

_**Sofia - pt**__: Rose-quem? Tânia-quem? Jacob-quem? Ah, desculpa... Estamos muito ocupados com a festa de noivado. Rsrsrs___

_**Ana**__: Bella ficou com cara de tonta! Nem acreditou no que estava acontecendo!___

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Ah, o noivado foi simples. O que o Edward queria mesmo era que fosse simples, mas especial :)___

_**Kathyanne**__: surpresa da Bella, felicidade do Jack e orgulho do Chefe Swan - Tudo aí!___

_**Deh Cullen**__: Maldade nada, Dona Deh! Estou em um momento tão fofura 3_


	60. Capítulo 58

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 58**

"Como vocês puderam me enganar desse jeito?"

"Nós não enganamos." - Tyler riu, enquanto passava uma taça com champanhe para sua amiga - "Nós surpreendemos. E pára de charme, que você adorou!"

"Jack, aqui o seu." - Renée passou uma taça de plástico, com refrigerante - "Agora deixa a sua mãe ver esse anel..." - Ela pegou a mão de Bella - "Meu Deus... É lindo! Que pedra é essa?"

"Rubi." - Edward sorriu - "Alice me ajudou, e ela disse que rubi seria perfeito para nós."

"Por que?" - Bella franziu o nariz. Ela havia achado o anel maravilhoso, é claro - só queria entender qual era o negócio de Alice com um rubi e não qualquer outra pedra.

"Porque rubi é a pedra que representa o amor. E é uma das pedras mais resistentes do mundo."

"Oun... Meu genro não é lindo? O homem mais romântico que já vi!"

"Renée..." - Charlie revirou os olhos, sentindo uma pontadinha de ciúme.

"Não se preocupe, meu amor: o Edward nunca vai me dar bola!" - Renée riu.

"Bom, então... Vamos erguer um brinde aos noivos?" - Tyler sugeriu, erguendo sua taça - "Ao início de um longo e feliz amor."

"Que você faça a minha filha muito feliz." - Charlie encarou Edward, com um tom quase de ameaça.

"Pai..." - Bella corou, envergonhada.

"Que o Edward nunca vá embora!" - Jack ergueu sua taça o mais alto que conseguiu.

"Hey, campeão! Não se preocupe com isso: agora vamos ser uma família. E família não vai embora, não é?"

"Então, vamos brindar aos noivos!" - Tyler ergueu sua taça e Renée brindou com ele - "Saúde!"

"Saúde e toda a felicidade do mundo!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi..." - Bella escorregou para debaixo da coberta de Edward. Jack mal havia tomado banho antes de apagar em sua cama. Essa era a parte boa de um dia agitado: crianças cansadas davam tempo aos adultos.

"Oi, linda." - Ele sorriu, afastando o cabelo de Bella para trás da orelha.

"Hum..." - Ela suspirou ao se ajeitar no peito dele - "Obrigada por hoje. Foi muito bonitinho da sua parte preparar tudo."

"Desculpa se não foi um grande pedido, mas eu queria que fosse em um lugar especial, e sua mãe disse que Ozette era seu lugar preferido."

"Como assim não foi um grande pedido?" - Bella o olhou, franzindo o cenho - "Foi o pedido mais lindo do mundo!"

"Você gostou mesmo?"

"Eu adorei!" - Bella sorriu - "E o anel também é lindo. Obrigada."

"O prazer foi todo meu..." - Edward sorriu de volta.

"E obrigada por incluir o Jack. Eu sei que não é qualquer um que teria feito isso. E ver que você se preocupa com o meu filho, me dá ainda mais certeza de que estou fazendo a coisa certa."

"Eu teria que ser muito estúpido para não perceber que o Jack é importante demais para ser deixado de lado. E para falar a verdade, eu quero tudo o que seja seu: seu amor, sua vida, seu filho..."

"Oun, Edward..." - Bella sorriu feito boba, afagando o rosto de seu noivo.

"Jack ficou tão feliz quando falei com ele." - Edward riu baixinho - "Foi incrível!"

"Eu daria tudo para ter visto." - Bella riu também, observando Jack dormir profundamente na cama ao lado - "Meu menininho..."

"Você pode ver depois: Tyler filmou tudo."

"Ele filmou mesmo?" - Bella perguntou, franzindo o nariz.

"Hu-hum..." - Edward assentiu.

"Ah, que boa ideia... Vou adorar assistir! Pena que a sua família não estava aqui, não é? Pelo menos eles tem a filmagem também."

"Relaxa. Já marquei de jantarmos com eles quando voltarmos para Vegas. Se você quiser, posso fazer o pedido todo de novo."

"Ah..." - Bella se derreteu em um sorriso - "Seria lindo... Mas acho que não."

"Não?"

"Não... Você teria que tirar o anel do meu dedo, e eu não vou tirá-lo nunca mais!"

"Você vai ter que tirar: quando formos colocar sua aliança."

"Ah... Eu não posso colocar a aliança por cima? Assim, sem tirar o anel?"

"Você gostou mesmo dele, hein?" - Edward riu.

"Estou brincando..." - Bella sorriu para ele - "Eu adorei o anel: ele é maravilhoso. Mas eu também vou ficar muito feliz em colocar sua aliança."

"Eu também vou ficar muito feliz." - Edward depositou um beijo na mão de Bella - "Aliás, nós precisamos marcar a data do casamento, não é?"

"Nossa, que pressa!" - Bella riu - "Eu estou noiva não faz nem vinte e quatro horas, e já estamos marcando a data do casamento?"

"Mas qual é o objetivo de ficarmos noivos, além de marcar a data do casamento? Eu não quero ficar perdendo tempo não. Eu te amo, tenho certeza disso, e quero que você seja a minha esposa o mais rápido possível!"

"Também não precisa de tanta pressa, Edward. Nós temos tempo."

"Você está querendo fugir, Isabella?" - Edward franziu o cenho, fingindo estar bravo - "Sinto muito, mas a Alice já está toda animada, pesquisando locais, bufês, e provavelmente, até o seu vestido de noiva!"

"Ai, meu Deus... Tinha esquecido da Alice!" - Bella fez uma pequena careta - "Pensando bem, é melhor nos casarmos logo mesmo, sabia? Assim não dá tempo dela me deixar louca."

"Concordo." - Edward riu e então afagou o rosto de Bella, que havia ficado séria de repente - "O que foi? Ficou triste?"

"Não é triste... É que eu... Estava pensando na sua irmã. Na Rosalie... Ela não vai ficar muito feliz com o nosso noivado, não é?"

"Quem tem que ficar feliz sou eu. E eu estou mais feliz do que nunca! E o meu pai já ia conversar com a Rose. Não precisa ficar se preocupando com isso. Quem está errada é ela, e é ela quem vai ter que entender que o meu lugar é do seu lado: o único lugar em que eu sou feliz."

"É que eu..."

"Shhh..." - Edward colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella, fazendo-a se calar - "Deixa a Rose pra lá, linda. Hoje o que importa somos nós dois. Aliás, três. Quer dizer: quatro!" - Edward riu

"Quatro?" - Bella franziu o cenho.

"Eu, a minha noivinha linda, o Jack, e o nosso anel."- Edward indicou o anel no dedo de Bella - "Que toda vez que você olhar para ele, você possa se lembrar que eu te amo. E que o nosso amor sempre seja tão lindo, precioso, e resistente, quanto a pedra que adorna esse anel."

"Oun, Edward..." - Bella se derreteu em um sorriso, antes de beijar seu noivo. Seu "noivo": ela nunca pensou que fosse gostar tanto dessa palavra.

No outro dia, bem cedo, eles tinham que voltar para Las Vegas. Charlie ia levá-los ao aeroporto porque Tyler tinha uma reunião e não conseguiu remarcar. Bella, como sempre, chorou ao se despedir de Jack. Mesmo repetindo para si mesma, que eles logo estariam juntos.

"Oh, minha noivinha... Não fica assim." - Edward a abraçou na fila de embarque - "Agora falta pouco, de verdade: logo-logo o Jack vai estar morando com a gente"

"Eu sei..." - Bella fungou - "Eu sou uma boba mesmo, não é?

"Não." - Edward secou uma lágrima teimosa que insistia em correr pelo rosto de Bella - "Você não é boba, você é uma gracinha. Toda perfeita: sensível e forte. Só precisa ficar mais calma. Tenha um pouquinho de paciência, e vai ficar tudo bem..."

"Ah, se não fosse você para cuidar de mim... O que eu faria?"

"Eu não sei" - Edward lhe deu aquele seu sorriso lindo e torto - "Ainda bem que eu estou aqui, não é?"

"Ainda bem." - Bella fez um biquinho e voltou a abraçá-lo, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Alô?"

"Oi, pai. Sou eu."

"Oi, meu filho." - Carlisle sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Edward - "Como você está?"

"Estou bem. E vocês? Como a mamãe tem passado?"

"Sua mãe está cada dia melhor, meu filho! Até os médicos estão impressionados com a recuperação dela."

"Ai, pai... Que bom." - Edward suspirou com a animação de Carlisle. Fazia bem vê-lo confiante assim - "Esse susto está passando mesmo, não é?"

"Está sim, meu filho." - Carlisle assentiu.

"E a Rose, pai? O senhor conseguiu conversar com ela?"

"Edward..." - Carlisle respirou fundo, como que procurando pelas palavras certas - "Você sabe que a sua irmã te ama, não é? Ela fez bobagem, mas foi pensando que estava te fazendo um bem, Edward. A Rosalie está passando por um momento muito difícil, e ela confundiu os problemas dela, com os seus."

"É essa história da gravidez, não é?"

"É. Está sendo difícil para a Rose aceitar a ideia da gravidez de substituição. Ela está muito fragilizada com isso. E ela reencontrou a Tânia exatamente em um grupo de conversa sobre o tema, tão fragilizada quanto ela, dizendo que estava arrependida... Rosalie se deixou levar, Edward."

"Mas, pai... Ela não pode confundir as coisas desse jeito. E eu não falo só por mim, não. Não é justo que Rosalie coloque essa carga nos ombros do Emmett."

"Eu sei, filho. Eu estou falando com ela. Me desculpe se não fui duro o bastante, mas ela não tem condições agora. Rosalie está precisando do nosso apoio. Eu disse que ela precisa separar as coisas, saber que você é quem tem que decidir sobre sua vida... Mas ela... Ela sabe que errou, está arrasada com a discussão de vocês. Mas você sabe como sua irmã é. Ela se fecha nos problemas. E não vai ser nada fácil para a sua irmã aceitar que não pode engravidar."

"Pai..." - Edward suspirou - "E como eu faço? Excluo a Rose da minha vida até que ela entenda que eu amo a Bella e que ela não pode lutar contra isso?"

"Oh, meu filho... Não exclua sua irmã. Com o tempo, ela vai acabar entendendo."

"Pai, eu não sei se a Rose vai ter esse tempo para ir aceitando, para ir entendendo... Eu planejava contar para vocês no jantar que marcamos, mas... Eu pedi a Bella em casamento."

"Você... Isso é sério?" - Edward não conseguiu desvendar as emoções por trás da voz de Carlisle.

"Pedi." - Ele assentiu.

"Sem nem falar comigo, filho? Nós podíamos ter pedido o anel de sua mãe. Eu tenho certeza que ela teria ficado tão feliz em fazer isso por você, Edward!"

"Me perdoa, pai. Não foi minha intenção desrespeitar vocês. Vocês são minha família, e eu quero que vocês façam parte do meu casamento. É que... Aconteceu de repente. Nós estávamos juntos e eu soube: tinha que ser naquela hora. E a Bella... Ela tem um pai, ela tem um filho... Era importante para ela que eu falasse com eles primeiro."

"Você foi até Forks para falar com o pai dela?"

"Também."

"Mas você falou com ele? Pediu a ele sua permissão?"

"Pedi, sim."

"Meu filho se tornou um homem." - Carlisle sorriu - "Eu estou muito orgulhoso, Edward. Você foi muito corajoso em fazer tudo isso sozinho."

"Pai, eu não sou nenhum menino." - Edward riu, um pouco envergonhado.

"Você está certo: não é mais. É um homem!" - Carlisle estava emocionado de verdade - "Como seu pai, eu vinha esperando esse momento há muito tempo. Já tinha notado que Isabella ia te levar a isso - só não sabia que seria tão rápido."

"Pai..."

"Oh, meu filho. Estou muito orgulhoso! Muito mesmo. Sua mãe vai ficar radiante. Você sabe que ela adora a Isabella."

"Pai, você podia não falar nada com a mamãe? É que eu queria poder contar, sabe? Eu mesmo."

"Claro, meu filho." - Carlisle assentiu - "Não vou comentar com ninguém."

"Ah... Se o senhor quiser comentar com a Alice, não tem problema. É que eu precisei de ajuda para escolher o anel."

"Filho... Você devia ter me dito. Eu podia ter te ajudado. Quanto foi?"

"O que é isso, pai? Eu já paguei o anel. O senhor não precisa se preocupar. Imagina que eu ia pedir para o senhor pagar o anel da minha noiva!"

"Seu avô me ajudou a comprar o anel da sua mãe, Edward. Foi um momento muito bonito entre eu e meu pai."

"Oh, pai... Desculpa. Eu não sabia que era tão importante. O senhor pode me ajudar com a aliança."

"Ah, Edward... Vou adorar, filho. Para quando é o casamento?"

"Para o mais rápido possível. Amanhã oficializo o pedido, de novo." - Edward riu - "Depois vamos trazer o Jack para Las Vegas, e então, eu quero marcar logo. Já estou decidido: não quero esperar mais."

"E no jantar de amanhã... Você convidou a Rosalie?"

"Ainda não. Mas vou ligar, convidando. E eu espero mesmo que ela vá, pai. Quero muito que a minha família fique feliz com a minha felicidade."

"Deixa que eu ligo para ela, Edward. É melhor."

"Está bem." - Ele assentiu - "Obrigado, pai."

"Edward..."

"O que foi, pai?"

"Eu quero que você saiba que realmente estou muito orgulhoso de você. Nós vamos ficar muito felizes em receber Isabella como parte de nossa família. Isabella, e Jack também."

"Obrigado, pai. Isso é muito importante para mim. Para nós."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, queridas meninas.**_

_**Está tudo bem?**_

_**Hoje estou meio devagar...**_

_**Então vou apenas responder suas reviews e... Até sexta.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Clara: **__Esme e Carlisle fizeram só esse exemplar. Você acredita nisso? Um pecado..._

_**RM: **__Você chegou! Aê! \o/_

_**Joana Patrícia: **__Você também é portuguesa? Fiquei na dúvida. É?_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Não, não foi nada ostentoso. E essa era a intenção do Edward. Ele queria algo simples e especial._

_**Isa Stream: **__O caso do celular que morreu, mas já ressuscitou! E você não me contou se conseguiu acordar no horário (OBS: fotinho bonita, hein? Tá toda-toda! Rs)_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Jack ama você também (Ele está feliz, amando todo mundo. Hehehe)_

_**Sofia-pt: **__Coisas ruins, às vezes, são um impulso para chegar às coisas boas. É que, na hora, a gente não entende..._

_**Acrdepina: **__Menino Jack ainda veio não. Mas ele vem logo. Pode esperar!_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Pedido "oficial" do menino Edward ao Chefe Swan. Agora só falta contar aos Cullen. Oficialmente. Rsrsrs_

_**Lolitasss: **__Fique calma, mulher! Bella está se prevenindo, viu? Ela não vai engravidar agora não. Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello: **__Leia a review acima (Bando de mulher apressada, sô!)_

_**Ana: **__Pronto! Já chegou "mais"._

_**Deh Cullen: **__Edward concordando totalmente com você – Nada de noivado longo! Ele quer casar logo!_

_**Kathyanne: **__Lançar Cosmópolis, lançou... Mas está com uma distribuição muito pequenininha. E parece que no Nordeste inteiro não lançou em nenhuma sala, sabia? Só em cinco capitais (SP, RJ, MG, RS e GO) e com pouquíssimas sessões. Uma tristeza..._

_**Fee Pattinson: **__Sabia que vocês iam me abandonar no feriadão! Rsrsrs_


	61. Capítulo 59

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 59<strong>

"Oi." - Bella sorriu quando Edward entrou em seu camarim - "Já estou quase pronta."

"Uau... Você está linda!" - Ele sorriu de volta. Edward adorava quando Bella usava vestido, e havia adorado esse, em especial. Ele era simples, delicado, em um tecido branco, fluído, com um bordado de pedras no decote.

"Obrigada." - Ela corou um pouco - "Ângela me ajudou com a trança."

"Ficou linda." - Edward se aproximou, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Mas você é linda de qualquer maneira."

"Hum... Obrigada."

"Não, não. Sua mãe nunca te ensinou que não se agradece a um elogio sincero, Isabella?"

"Mas se agradece a um elogio exagerado." - Bella riu - "Tudo bem com você? Como foi o seu dia?"

"Tudo bem..." - Edward fez seu melhor para sorrir, mas desviou o olhar.

"Tem certeza? Não está mentindo para mim, não é?"

"Discuti com o James." - Edward confessou.

"Ah, Edward..."

"Não foi nada demais: coisa de trabalho. É que nós não éramos assim, sabe? Ele anda tão diferente."

"Diferente como?"

"Não sei..." - Edward suspirou - "Vai ver, quem mudou fui eu... Só sei que já não somos iguais."

"Mas vocês estão tendo problemas por causa da companhia? Você não disse que estava indo tudo bem?"

"Está indo tudo muito bem com a companhia. Somos nós dois que não estamos mais nos entendendo. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu e o James já não somos amigos como éramos, não damos mais risadas das mesmas coisas, não conseguimos mais nos entender..."

"Ah, Edward... Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?"

"Ele acha que eu sou uma criança." - Edward suspirou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo, indo se sentar no sofá - "Você acha que eu sou uma criança?"

"Mas é claro que não!"

"É, mas eu ando sendo meio irresponsável mesmo." - Edward fez uma pequena careta - "Na verdade, eu acho que nós dois sempre fomos bem irresponsáveis com a companhia. Ela foi dando certo, e nós fomos levando, mas nunca foi realmente a sério. Só que agora o James resolveu levar a sério, e ele anda cobrando que eu faça o mesmo. Entendeu?"

"Entendi." - Bella assentiu, vindo sentar-se perto dele - "Mas... Você não quer levar a sério?"

"Ah... Não sei..."

"Não sabe?"

"Podia até levar a sério. Mas e aí? O que eu vou construir, trabalhando atrás de uma mesa, cuidando de números e mais números? Esse não é o sonho de ninguém. Todo mundo sonha em construir algo grande, algo marcante."

"Você acha o seu trabalho chato?"

"Acho." - Edward riu.

"Mas alguém tem que fazer esse tipo de trabalho, Edward. Ou seria impossível manter uma companhia, ou qualquer outro tipo de empresa, em pé. A administração é imprescindível."

"Mas é chata." - Edward riu ainda mais.

"Mas, então... O que você gostaria de fazer? Você se formou nisso, não foi? Achei que você gostasse."

"Ah, sei lá..." - Edward deu de ombros - "Será que ainda dá tempo de aprender a dançar?"

"Hum..."

"Pode dizer que é tarde demais, amor." - Edward riu - "Eu só estava brincando. Dançar é um dom. E eu sei que não o tenho."

"Ah, Edward... Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que queira. Só precisa descobrir o que quer fazer."

"É, está certo." - Ele soltou o ar devagar - "Mas eu vou pensar nisso depois. Hoje eu só quero mesmo é ser o seu noivo. Está pronta?"

"Prontíssima!"

"E lindíssima também." - Edward se aproximou para beijá-la - "Adorei esse vestido."

"Foi Alice quem escolheu, naquele dia em que saímos juntas..."

"Que carinha foi essa?"

"Ah, é que aquele dia não acabou muito bem, não é?" – Bella franziu o nariz – "Mas, pelo menos, o vestido é ótimo! Quer dizer... Ficou bonito, não ficou? Você acha que sua mãe vai gostar?"

"Minha mãe vai adorar. Você está maravilhosa." - Edward depositou um beijo nos lábios de sua noiva - "Vamos?"

"Hu-hum..." - Bella se levantou - "Só preciso retocar o meu batom."

"Pra que batom, linda?" - Edward fez uma careta.

"Pra ficar bonita, oras!"

"Você já está linda, amor. Não precisa passar batom não... E se você passar, eu vou acabar tirando mesmo."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Vocês sabem de algo e não querem me contar." - Esme acusou - "Vocês pensam que eu sou boba?"

"Oh, mamãe... Olha, eu prometo que é coisa boa!" - Alice afagou a mão de sua mãe, segurando-a entre as suas - "Mas é que o Edward quer te contar pessoalmente."

"Ai... É coisa boa mesmo?"

"Muito." - Alice assentiu.

"Eu... Eu vou ser avó?"

"Hum... Por enquanto, só se for do Jack."

"Ah..." - O suspiro de Esme foi interrompido pelo toque da campainha.

"Pronto! São eles!" - Carlisle se levantou para atender a porta - "Não precisa mais ficar tão ansiosa desse jeito."

"Oi, pai." - Edward sorriu assim que Carlisle abriu a porta - "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, filho." - Carlisle sorriu, de um jeito meio torto, que fez Bella se lembrar do sorriso de Edward - "Boa noite, Isabella."

"Boa noite, senhor Cullen."

"Oh... Carlisle, por favor. Acho que já podemos nos dar a essa intimidade, não é?"

"Me desculpe..." - Bella riu baixinho – "Carlisle."

"Entrem." - Carlisle abriu espaço para que eles passassem - "Sua mãe estava morrendo de ansiedade, Edward."

"É claro!" - Esme se defendeu - "Está óbvio aqui, que todo mundo sabe de algo, que só eu não sei. Eu! A sua mãe, que carregou você por nove meses, sofreu com enjoos, inchaços nos pés e... Deus me perdoe por dizer essa palavra, mas... Até estrias eu tive por sua causa! Vocês acham isso justo?"

"Boa noite, mamãe." – Edward riu, vindo abraçá-la.

"Boa noite, meu amor. Boa noite, Isabella." - Esme segurou a mão de Bella ao cumprimentá-la e acabou se enroscando com o anel que a garota usava - "Me desculpe." - Esme pediu, afagando o anel da garota por um segundo antes de se dar conta do que aquilo devia significar.

"Mamãe... Eu e a Bella gostaríamos de te contar uma coisa muito importante para nós dois."

"Hu-hum..." - Esme assentiu, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Carlisle veio para perto dela e a segurou pelos ombros, com medo de que ela sucumbisse à emoção.

"Mamãe..." - Edward sorriu triunfante - "Eu e a Bella vamos nos casar!"

"Ah, meu Deus... Filho..." - Esme o abraçou o mais forte que pôde - "Deus do céu... Isabella." - Esme a abraçou também - "Seja bem-vinda, querida. Muito bem-vinda à nossa família!"

"Obrigada, Esme."

"Me deixe ver esse anel!" - Ela puxou a mão de Bella, exatamente como Renée havia feito, e a garota riu - "Que lindo... Você escolheu sozinho, filho?"

"Alice me ajudou." - Edward sorriu.

"Lindo, lindo..." - Eles pararam, encarando as portas todos ao mesmo tempo, quando a campainha tocou outra vez - "Quem é?"

"Eu abro." - Edward afirmou, ao olhar para Carlisle e entender. Ele andou até a porta e a abriu devagar, encontrando Emmett e Rosalie – "Oi."

"Oi." - Rosalie estava quase chorando, parecendo nervosa demais, e Edward a abraçou - "Ah, Edward..."

"Não precisa falar nada não. Só entra." - Ele se afastou, afagando o rosto de sua irmã - "Muito obrigado por ter vindo. Foi muito importante para mim."

"Obrigada por ter me convidado."

"Hey, Emm." - Edward cumprimentou o cunhado.

"Hey, Eddie. Hey, Isabellinha!" - Emmett foi entrando e tirando seu casaco - "Qual é a grande questão de família, para estarmos jantando juntos no meio da semana?"

"O Edward pediu a Bella em casamento!" - Alice contou, quase saltitando em seu lugar.

"Uau! É mesmo? Parabéns, cunhadinho!"

"Obrigado, Emmett."

"Você não vai dizer nada, Ursinha?"

"Meus parabéns, Isabella." - Rosalie não demonstrou muita emoção.

"Obrigada..." - Bella tentou sorrir em agradecimento.

"E a mim, Rose? Você não vai me parabenizar?" - Edward pressionou um pouco.

"Claro." - Rosalie engoliu seco - "Meus parabéns."

"Obrigado." - Edward assentiu.

"Com licença..." - Rosalie deixou a sala e eles ficaram todos ali, parados, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

"Eu vou falar com ela." - Carlisle se candidatou.

"Não, pai. Deixa. É melhor eu mesmo falar." - Edward saiu da sala, atrás de sua irmã.

"Bella, querida..." - Esme respirou fundo e tentou sorrir - "Você pode me ajudar com as taças?"

"Claro." - Bella assentiu, seguindo sua sogra, em direção à cozinha.

"Rosalie?" - Edward entrou no escritório de Carlisle logo atrás de sua irmã - "Rosalie... O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu é que te pergunto, Edward. O que está acontecendo?" - A expressão de Rosalie era quase torturada - "Você não acha que é cedo demais para pedir essa moça em casamento?"

"Não, eu não acho."

"Edward... Eu posso até ter errado com a Tânia. Tudo bem, eu entendo que você não queira mais ficar com ela. Mas não é por isso que você precisa ficar com a primeira mulher que aparece."

"A Bella não foi a primeira mulher, Rose. Você sabe muito bem disso. Você sabe muito bem que eu não virei nenhum santo depois da Tânia. Eu fiquei com muitas mulheres antes da Bella aparecer."

"Eu só estou preocupada com você. Eu não quero que você fique com essa mulher pelos motivos errados. Eu não acho que isso vá dar certo. Porque não pode dar certo você ficar com uma mulher só porque ela tem um filho e não vai te fazer cobranças."

"É isso o que você pensa, Rose? Que eu estou com a Bella só por que ela já tem um filho e eu não posso ter?"

"Eu não disse isso, Edward..."

"Rose..." - Edward suspirou longamente - "Papai me disse sobre a barriga de aluguel." - Ele confessou e Rosalie desviou o olhar - "Eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você. Mas, não é justo comigo, nem com você, e muito menos com o Emmett, que você pense mesmo que isso é tudo o que importa na vida de um casal."

"Mas você sabe que importa!" - Rosalie acusou.

"Eu estou com a Bella, porque eu acho a Bella uma mulher linda. Ela dança bem, ela é esperta, inteligente, ela se preocupa comigo... Mas você quer saber o que realmente amo nessa mulher? É que ela faz com que eu me sinta amado. Ela faz com que eu acredite nisso. E depois do que passei com a Tânia, eu não achei que alguém pudesse me amar."

"Edward..."

"A Bella tem um filho. Mas ela nunca me fez pensar que se ela não tivesse, isso mudaria o que ela sente por mim. E eu sei que o Emmett não te faz pensar assim também, Rose. O Emmett sempre amou demais você."

"Me desculpe pela Rosalie, Isabella." – Esme pediu, enquanto elas tiravam algumas taças da cristaleira de Esme – "Ela sempre teve uma tendência ao drama."

"Eu só não entendo o porquê dela não gostar de mim. Eu nunca fiz nada para que ela pense que quero fazer mal ao Edward."

"Mas é claro que não! Meu filho está muitíssimo feliz com você, Isabella. Todos nós sabemos disso. A Rose..." – Esme suspirou – "Carlisle não me conta tudo. Ele pensa que porque tive um câncer, preciso ser poupada o tempo todo..." – Ela revirou os olhos – "Mas eu sei que não está sendo fácil para ela essa história de não conseguir engravidar."

"Imagino..."

"Também não é fácil para mim, sabe? Eu fico pensando: Rosalie tem dificuldades para engravidar, Edward... já passou por tudo o que passou... Nós não sabemos sobre Alice ainda, porque ela não começou a tentar, mas... Talvez ela também tenha algum problema. Será que a culpa é minha? Será que eu passei algum gene ruim para eles? Ou não os alimentei direito? Será que foi o tecido das roupas íntimas, ou o amaciante que eu usava? Pode parecer loucura, mas..."

"Eu sei." – Bella assentiu – "Eu sou mãe também..."

"É, só você vai me entender nessa casa. Eu me sinto tão culpada... Mesmo que todo mundo diga que a culpa não é minha."

"Mas eu realmente acho que a culpa não é da senhora. Seus filhos são saudáveis. E qualquer um pode ter esse tipo de dificuldade."

"É. Qualquer um. Mas foram logo os meus..."

"Querida?" – Carlisle veio até elas – "Eu acho que você pode pedir que coloquem o jantar."

"Ah, claro..." – Esme suspirou – "Eles... Se acertaram?"

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"No fim das contas, o jantar foi bem, não foi?"

"Foi..." – Bella desligou o abajur e se aconchegou contra o peito de Edward – "Só que..."

"Só que?"

"A sua irmã não gosta de mim, não é? E eu nem sei o porquê."

"Mas ela está se esforçando, amor. Você viu como ela já estava melhor no fim do jantar? Ela vai acabar se acostumando."

"É que eu não entendo porque ela quer tanto te proteger de mim... Eu nunca fiz nada para ela pensar que precisa te proteger."

"Ela não está me protegendo. Ela está tentando _se_ proteger."

"Proteger ela mesma? De mim?"

"Hu-hum..."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ela é uma boba. Porque ela sofreu comigo quando a Tânia partiu, e ela está tentando não se apegar a nada. E porque ela está projetando os problemas dela em nós."

"É por que ela não está conseguindo engravidar? Mas eu já disse que isso não é a coisa mais importante do mundo, Edward. Eu jamais te deixaria por isso. E se eu disse que quero tentar, é porque eu quero dar um filho a você. É sobre você, não sobre os meus sentimentos."

"Eu sei, linda." – Edward suspirou – "Ela vai acabar entendendo. Você vai ver."

"Eu espero que sim..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas do meu coração.  
>Como estão vocês?<br>Eu ando meio sem assunto, sabe? Não sei porque...  
>Mas, eu vou responder as reviews - ALIÁS, OBRIGADA PELAS MAIS DE MIL REVIEWS!<br>E eu vou respondê-las e postar.**_

_**Beijinhos  
>Até segunda-feira<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Joana Patrícia**: você escreve bem em "brasileirês". Eu só desconfiei porque, na última review, você escreveu que o Edward levou a Bella ao "sítio" que ela gosta. E aqui nós dizemos "lugar". Aí desconfiei. Mas de resto, nunca tinha percebido nenhum "sotaque" nas suas escritas._

_**Acrdepina**: Ué, menina! O Charlie está cuidando do bebê dele! É a única filha, menina, e já sofreu o suficiente com o Jacob, neh? Apesar de o Edward estar conquistando o coração dele, ele tem que manter o respeito. Rsrsrs_

_**Hoolie**: Ah, lá vem vocês querendo roubar menino Jack! Podem parando! Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen**: Edward é um fofo. E herdou a fofice de Papai Carlisle. E quem sabe, mesmo sem o sangue, não seja o Jack o herdeiro da próxima geração?_

_**Isa Stream**: ninguém merece pessoas ou celulares matutinos. E aí? Resolveu se posta ou se vai para a gandaia?_

_**Sofia - pt**: Rosalie está confundindo tudo. Mas eu acho que é bom ela começar a se conformar, e entender que Edwardzinho ama menina Bella e quer ficar com ela. E pronto.  
><strong><br>Deh M. Oliveira**: sorte da Rosalie que o humor do Emmett é acima da média. Qualquer outro já teria dado um fora nela._

_**Kellynha Cullen Masen**: menina, seu email não veio. O Fanfiction come links. Loga no seu perfil e me manda uma PM, que vem privado e eu acho que dá para mandar o e-mail por lá._

_**Tatiana Campello**: Ai, meu Deus! Quando lindeza e fofice! Rsrsrs - Fique calma! Você está mais nervosa que a Esme! E olha que estão sendo até que bem apressadinhos._

_**Isa Alonso**: Jack está "namorando" o Edward para pai. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: Fofura de família. E já que ninguém dá um neto de sangue para Vovó Esme, eu acho que o Jack podia ficar com herança. Rsrsrs_

_**Yara Bastos**: Todas (e todos) orgulhosas de Edward :)  
><strong><br>Lolitasss**: Quando Jack vier para Vegas, vamos todas morrer de diabetes pura, com tanta fofura. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Rosalie vai ter que entender. Por bem, ou por mal. Porque o Edward não está disposto a perder a Bella de jeito nenhum._

_**Angel Nunes**: Rose que não embarraque, não! Menino Edward não está dando muita folga para ela aprontar. - E eu estou melhor, sim. Muito obrigada :)_

_**Ana**: Não precisa se desculpar por querer mais! Mas já "taí"! E segunda eu volto! Rsrsrs_


	62. Capítulo 60

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 60**

"Está nervosa?" - Edward riu. Bella não parava de balançar a perna, desde que eles haviam chegado ao aeroporto. E, para ajudar, o voo que eles esperavam estava atrasado.

"Ai... Estou." - Ela confessou, fazendo uma pequena careta.

"Nervosa por que, Bella? Não era para você estar feliz?"

"Estou super feliz! Estou tão feliz, que estou até nervosa!"

"Oh, linda... Fica calma." - Edward sorriu, afagando seu rosto - "Eles já vão chegar."

"Eu sei..." - Bella respirou fundo, tentando se recompor - "Meu pai vai ficar maluco com Las Vegas. Já pensou? Aqui é tão diferente de Forks."

"Eles vão gostar. Pena que eles vão ficar tão pouco, não é? Mal vai dar tempo de ver a cidade."

"É que o meu pai tem que trabalhar. Aquele ali... Não falta por nada! Sempre foi super responsável! Foi difícil até convencer ele a vir. Para falar a verdade, foi uma grande vitória convencer Charlie Swan a ficar em Las Vegas por um dia inteiro!"

"Mas ele não vai se arrepender. Eu tenho certeza. Depois do espetáculo, vou levar vocês para jantar em um lugar legal."

"Nada muito chique, está bem? Você sabe que os meus pais são simples."

"Olha, eu até pensei em levar ao Charlie em um dos bares da rota da cerveja, mas nenhum deles permitia a entrada do Jack, então... Vamos ter que escolher um restaurante mesmo."

"Nós podíamos comer uma pizza." - Bella deu de ombros.

"Ah, pizza? Seus pais viajaram isso tudo para comer pizza? Eu queria levá-los a um lugar especial, amor. Além disso, eu convidei os meus pais também."

"Convidou?"

"Achei que seria legal se eles se conhecessem, não é? Afinal de contas, nós estamos noivos. Nossas famílias precisam saber onde estamos nos metendo."

"É... Vai ser legal..." - Bella assentiu - "Jack sempre fala em conhecer a sua mãe."

"E a minha mãe sempre fala em conhecer o Jack." - Edward riu - "Só quem não gostou muito foi a Alice. Ela já tinha combinado uma viagem com o Jasper, e não vai poder ir conosco."

"E a Rosalie?" - Bella mordeu os lábio, insegura ao perguntar. Eles estavam tentando se aproximar aos poucos, mas Bella ainda sentia uma barreira entre elas.

"Achei melhor não preocupar os seus pais." - Edward ficou sério ao responder - "Não quero que eles fiquem achando que minha família é hostil com você."

"Será que isso nunca vai mudar, Edward? Eu queria tanto que a sua irmã entendesse que eu gosto de você de verdade."

"Nós estamos fazendo o possível, meu amor. O jeito é dar tempo ao tempo. Rosalie vai acabar percebendo que nós nos amamos, e é ela quem precisa mudar."

"Ah..." - Bella suspirou, esfregando o rosto com as duas mãos - "Espero que sim."

"Esquece isso, por agora. Tanta coisa boa para pensar, e você vai ficar se preocupando com a Rose? Seus pais estão chegando, trazendo o Jack para nós, vamos passar um dia ótimo, todos juntos... Não vai ser incrível?"

"Vai." - Bella assentiu.

"Sabia que eu não vejo a hora do Jack ver o quartinho dele?" - Edward sorriu torto, lembrando do quarto - "Espero que ele goste."

"É claro que ele vai gostar, Edward. Alice fez um trabalho maravilhoso. Vocês dois são dois teimosos! Mas eu não posso negar que ficou lindo."

"Eu não tenho culpa nenhuma! Como eu ia controlar a Alice? Você sabe que isso é impossível!"

"E você acha que eu acredito mesmo que você não sabia de nada?" - Bella apertou os olhos para ele.

"Poxa, amor..." - Edward fez um biquinho - "Você não confia em mim?"

"Não faz drama, Edward Cullen." - Bella ergueu a sobrancelha - "E não faz esse biquinho, que você sabe que eu não resisto."

"Não? Não resiste?"

"Não..." - Bella apoiou sua testa contra a dele e segurou sua nuca - "Você sabe que não."

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu antes de beijá-la - "Ih, olha só! O painel está anunciando que o voo deles chegou, e nós nem reparamos!"

"Ai, meu Deus!" - Bella deu um pulo da cadeira - "Será que faz muito tempo?"

"Calma, amor!" - Edward riu - "Acabou de chegar. E até eles desembarcarem, esperarem a bagagem... Fica calma, que dá tempo de nós irmos até o portão de desembarque umas dez vezes!"

"Hum..." - Bella fez um biquinho - "Você me deu bronca."

"Não dei bronca" - Edward riu - "Vem cá, vem. Me dá um beijinho antes de nós irmos." - Ele puxou Bella para mais perto de si e ela depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios - "Um beijinho mais demorado, Bella..." - Ele a puxou de novo.

"Hum..." - Ela gemeu quando Edward a soltou - "Desse jeito vamos ser expulsos do aeroporto por atentado violento ao pudor!"

"Por causa de um beijinho como esse? Isabella... Você anda muito cheia de pudores." - Edward brincou, franzindo o cenho - "Aliás, falando nisso, como é que vai ser agora, com o Jack por perto? Você vai me deixar beijar você, não é?"

"Não desse jeito, não é? Quer dizer, pelo menos, não na frente dele. Agora... No seu quarto, não tem problema."

"No _meu_ quarto? É _nosso_ quarto, Isabella. O que foi?" - Ele franziu o cenho - "Você não gostou da decoração da Alice no nosso quarto também?"

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella riu - "Você sabe muito bem que eu adorei a decoração! E nem tinha como não gostar. Já disse que vocês são dois teimosos, porque eu avisei que não precisava de nada daquilo, mas ficou tudo lindo demais! E, para falar a verdade, eu ainda estou tentando entender como a Alice mudou tudo em um dia."

"Nunca duvide do poder de Alice Cullen. Jamais!" - Edward riu - "Vem, melhor irmos para o portão de desembarque."

"Sério, desde quando ela vinha planejando fazer aquilo?" - Bella perguntou, enquanto andava ao lado de seu noivo.

"Desde o dia em que ela te conheceu?" - Edward riu - "Eu não sei. Acho que desde que ela soube que íamos morar juntos, e trazer o Jack de Forks... Alice sempre acha que mudanças de vida, requerem mudanças físicas também."

"E você concorda." - Bella afirmou.

"Não sei..." - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas - "Concordo?"

"Você concordou que ela mudasse a decoração dos quartos. E não me diga que não, porque alguém tem que ter permitido isso."

"Ela me disse que tinha comprado roupa de cama. Eu juro! Posso ter sido ingênuo, mas eu acreditei. Eu não sabia que além de roupa de cama, ela havia comprado novas mesas de cabeceira, quadros, enfeites..." - Edward riu - "Sinto muito."

"Também não precisa sentir. Apesar de tudo, ficou lindo. Alice tem muito bom gosto."

"É, ela saiu à minha mãe." - Edward sorriu - "Dona Esme sempre foi assim: apaixonada pelas coisas de casa, por decoração... A cristaleira dela sempre foi uma perfeição!"

"Renée, pelo contrário, nunca ligou muito para essas coisas. Até cozinhar era uma aventura para ela!" - Bella riu ao se lembrar o quanto a mãe era atrapalhada - "Acho que você vai precisar ter paciência comigo. Não sei se vou ser capaz de cuidar da casa como a sua mãe."

"Nós temos empregada, Bella. Eu quero que você cuide é de mim."

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu, bem quando eles chegavam diante do portão de desembarque, e procuravam um cantinho, para ficar aguardando os Swan.

"Cuide de mim, e cuide do Jack."

"E dos outros bebês que tivermos."

"Bella..."

"Você prometeu! E eu quero tentar. Quero te dar um bebezinho com os olhos iguais aos seus."

"E eu adoraria te dar um bebezinho, com os olhos iguais aos seus..." - Edward confessou, afagando o rosto de Bella.

"Ih... Está vendo? Então nós vamos mesmo precisar de dois bebês." - Bella sorriu, triunfante - "Um com os meus olhos, e um com os seus."

"Você é terrível, sabia?" - Edward suspirou.

"Não, não sabia não." - Bella se fingiu de desentendida - "Ah! Olha só: o pessoal está começando a sair!"

"Terrível." - Edward sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura, aguardando a saída dos passageiros.

"_Mamã_!" - Jack gritou ainda do outro lado do vidro, assim que avistou Bella e Edward, acenando de maneira tão animada, que quem visse, diria que eles não se viam há anos!

"Oh, bebê..." - Bella o pegou no colo, e o ergueu do chão, assim que ele atravessou o portão - "Saudades do meu _pinguinho_ de gente!"

"_Mamã_! Eu não sou _pinguinho_ de gente! Na minha sala, eu sou quase o maior de todos!"

"Quase, é?" - Bella perguntou, sem acreditar, é claro. Ela não era muito alta, e Jacob também não. Era de se duvidar que o filho deles fosse crescer o suficiente para ser o maior da classe.

"Hu-hum! Eu fico quase no fim da fila."

"Hum... Que legal!" - Bom, pelo menos, parecia que ele estava acima da média de altura. O que já era bom - "Meu grandão!"

"Oi, Edward." - Ele sorriu.

"Oi, campeão. Como vão as coisas?"

"Tudo bem." - Jack assentiu - "As minhas coisas já chegaram?"

"Já." - Edward confirmou. Eles haviam contratado um serviço de mudanças para trazer as coisas de Jack até Las Vegas - "Já está tudo no seu quarto. Sua mãe ajeitou cada coisinha no lugar."

Bella cumprimentou seus pais, e Edward ajudou Renée com a bagagem. Jack não tinha nada além de uma mochilinha, com as últimas coisas que não havia mandado com o caminhão. A princípio, Renée havia achado que era um exagero contratar um caminhão, mas quando viu a quantidade de coisas que Jack precisava levar, ela percebeu que não seria mesmo possível levar tudo aquilo no avião.

"Renée trouxe a casa." - Charlie implicou. Realmente, quem visse a mala dela, não acreditaria que eles pretendiam ficar apenas por um dia.

"Eu sou uma mulher, Charlie! Uma mulher precisa de coisas! Depois de todos esses anos, você ainda não se acostumou?"

"Não. Eu não me acostumei. Não posso acreditar que você precisa mesmo de tudo isso para passar um dia fora de casa."

"Um dia, praticamente do outro lado do país! E em uma cidade como Las Vegas! Eu não sabia o que usar!"

"Que tal... Roupas?"

"Papai..." - Bella riu - "Parem de brigar!"

"Nós não estamos brigando." - Ele franziu o cenho.

"Estou vendo." - Ela riu ainda mais.

"_Mamã_, é verdade que eu vou poder assistir ao seu espetáculo hoje?"

"Ih, filho... O Edward vai tentar dar um jeito, mas é que você é muito pequenininho."

"Eu não sou, não!"

"Não é de tamanho, filho. É que a polícia não deixa crianças com a sua idade entrarem lá no teatro, entendeu? Mas o Edward vai tentar te colocar em uma sala, lá em cima, onde ninguém possa te ver."

"Mas, vovô... O senhor não é polícia? Por que você não deixa eu entrar no teatro da _mamã_?"

"Não é o seu vô, Jack!" - Bella suspirou - "Ai, filho... É coisa adulto. A mamãe não sabe nem como te explicar."

"Mas por que você não quer ir comigo, Jack?" - Edward se fingiu de ofendido - "Vai ser a maior aventura! Você vai ver! Vamos ficar em uma sala lá em cima, de onde mexem em todas as luzes! Ninguém pode ir lá! Só nós dois!"

"É verdade?" - Os olhos do menino chegaram a brilhar.

"Claro que sim! Será uma aventura e tanto!"

"Eba..." - Jack sorriu, com seu grande sorriso, que era capaz de iluminar uma cidade inteira.

"Tem gente que leva um jeito para ser pai..." - Renée riu e Bella corou.

"Mãe..." - Ela tentou bronquear.

"Ai, filha! Não precisa ficar com vergonha! Agora que você e o Edward vão se casar, é mais que natural que falem em ter filhos juntos! Não é, Edward?"

"Claro." - Ele fez seu melhor para sorrir.

"Tem um bebê na sua barriga, _mamã_?"

"O que? Não!"

"Tem certeza, Isabella?" - Charlie forçou um pouco.

"Ok! Não tem bebê nenhum na minha barriga, está bem? Mamãe está falando de um dia, bem no futuro. E vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?"

"Ai, precisa ficar nervosa desse jeito?"

"Não estou nervosa, mãe. Só não quero ninguém imaginando coisas. Eu não estou grávida. Ponto final."

"Nossa, desculpa. Eu não achei que fosse te ofender."

"Ai, mãe... Não fica assim, vai. Eu não estou ofendida. Vamos mudar de assunto? Eu estou tão feliz que vocês estejam aqui, vão me ver dançar..."

"Vão conhecer a minha familia..." - Edward sorriu torto.

"Ah, é! Filho, hoje nós vamos jantar com a mãe do Edward!"

"A Esme?" - Ele perguntou, todo animado.

"Ela mesma."

"Ela já sarou, não foi?"

"Graças a Deus!" - Edward sorriu - "E, segundo ela mesma, graças aos seus desenhos também."

"Legal..." - Jack sorriu, embora meio envergonhado.

"Nós vamos jantar com a mãe do Edward? Ai, filha... Você devia ter me avisado. Eu não sei se trouxe nada à altura!"

"Ai, mulher!" - Charlie revirou os olhos - "Você deve ter trazido roupa nessa mala, até para jantar com o presidente!"

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Oi, meninas!_**

**_Já sabem, neh? Segunda é complicado._**

**_Mas eu consegui postar! E é isso que importa._**

**_Bom, como vocês viram, menino Jack finalmente está chegando a Las Vegas para ficar; as duas famílias vão se conhecer; e é claro que Alice ia reformar os quartos da nova familinha. Hehehe_**

**_Charlie implicando com a Renée, Jack sendo fofo como sempre, e tudo andando lindamente._**

**_Bom, por hoje, é isso._**

**_Nos vemos quarta-feira?_**

**_Então... Até quarta!_**

**_E agora eu vou responder as lindas... REVIEWS:_**

_**Daia Matos**: O Edward está mais que certo: agora é deixar a Rose se tocar que está sendo ridícula. E, enquanto isso, continuar sendo feliz com a noivinha dele._

_**Joana Patrícia**: pois é! Você viu? Uma palavrinha já te entregou! Rsrsrs_

_**Yara Bastos**: Pronto! Não precisa mais morrer de saudades, porque menino Jack chegou! \o/_

_**Lolitasss**: Deixa a Rose pra lá! Tanta coisa boa para pensar nesse momento! Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: você é aquela adriana de antes, só que com outro nick, ou é outra mesmo, e eu estou confusa? (a parte do confusa eu sei que estou...)_

_**Isa Stream**: Falando em Lívia, aonde ela está? E não, o Edward não liga para a Rose - ele está muito ocupado sendo fofo e feliz. :)_

_**Sofia - pt**: Rosalie chata, James chato... Vamos falar é de menino Jack sendo o mais fofo do mundo! Rsrsrs_

_**Ana Krol**: Ah, mas (quase?) todo mundo faz isso, e esconde o que pensa que vai chatear quem está assim, meio doentinho..._

_**Clara**: eu não sou portuguesa não. Sou brasileira, de São Paulo. OO - E não adianta fazer perguntas sobre o futuro, porque eu não respondo! Rsrsrs_

_**RM**: Tava ansiosa por Jack? Pronto! Ele chegou!_

_**Kathyanne**: Ai, que invejinha de você, hein? Síndrome de Alice não é pra qualquer uma! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: quem liga para a rejeição da Rose, quando se tem o amor de Edward? Eu sei! Bella liga! Mas não devia ligar. Mesmo!_

_**Tatiana Campello**: Quem não quer se acertar é a Rosalie! A Bella adoraria ficar amiguinha da cunhada._

_**Ana**: Sim, a culpa sempre é da mãe. Na cabeça delas, é claro. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Jack mandou perguntar "como você vai caber na barriga da mamã?"_

_**Deh Cullen**: quer Rose entenda, quer não, menino Edward aaaama menina Bella! :)_


	63. Capítulo 61

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 61**

"Ai, eu fiquei tão feliz em conseguir uma folguinha dos ensaios de hoje, sabia? Se precisasse chegar mais cedo ao teatro, mal ia ficar com vocês."

"Mas isso não vai te dar problema mesmo, não é?"

"Não, mãe. O meu _patrão_ me conseguiu essa folga." - Bella riu - "E, modéstia a parte, eu estou com alguma moral com o pessoal da companhia. Nosso show está indo muito bem."

"_Nosso show_. Que lindo..." - Renée sorriu, toda orgulhosa.

"Ai, mãe..." - Bella revirou os olhos - "O único problema é que vocês também vão ter que chegar bem antes do início, não é? Porque eu não posso chegar muito em cima da hora."

"Ah, não tem problema nenhum, Bells. Quantas e quantas vezes eu já tive que chegar bem antes nas suas apresentações de balé?"

"É, isso é verdade." - Bella riu.

"E essa blusa, filha?" - Renée se olhou no espelho, alisando a blusa sem mangas - "Você acha que está boa? Ou é muito descontraída para jantar com a mãe do Edward?"

"Está ótima, mãe." - Bella sorriu - "A senhora está nervosa a toa. Vou dizer a verdade: os pais do Edward são pessoas maravilhosas!"

"Hum... Olha, que assim eu fico com ciúmes, hein? Então, quer dizer, que a família do Edward é melhor que a nossa?"

"E quando foi que eu falei isso, Dona Renée?" - Bella bronqueou, com suas mãos na cintura - "A nossa família também é maravilhosa, e eu aposto que o Edward também falou isso para os pais dele."

"Oh, filha... Vem cá." - Renée se sentou ao lado de Bella, na cama do quarto - "Aproveitando que nós duas estamos aqui, só nós... Como você e o Edward estão se dando?"

"Muito bem." - Bella deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio - "Por que?"

"Ele cuida direitinho de você?"

"Cuida sim, mãe. De mim, do Jack... A senhora sabe que ele é um bom garoto." - Bella sorriu ao confessar. Era tão fácil sorrir ao pensar em Edward.

"E... Assim, na cama? Vocês estão se dando bem?"

"Mãe!" - Bella arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a ousadia de Renée.

"Filha, é minha obrigação falar sobre essas coisas com você. Eu sou a sua mãe. E agora que vocês vão se casar..."

"Acho que é óbvio que eu já sei como isso funciona, mãe. Afinal, eu tenho um filho. Não é como se eu fosse uma virgenzinha."

"Filha, eu só quero que você saiba que é seu direito estar satisfeita sexualmente. Hoje em dia não é mais tabu uma mulher gostar de fazer sexo, e nem conversar sobre isso."

"Ai, mãe..." - Bella fez uma careta - "Eu estou satisfeita, e eu não quero conversar sobre isso."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta!"

"Está bem. Mas se você precisar conversar sobre isso, ou sobre qualquer outra coisa, você sabe que a mamãe vai estar sempre disponível, não sabe?"

"Obrigada, mãe. Se eu precisar, prometo que procuro você em primeiro lugar."

"Oun... Minha menininha. Você cresceu tão depressa, se tornou uma mulher tão especial. Mamãe tem muito orgulho de você, viu?"

"Ai, mãe..." - Bella respirou fundo, vendo os olhos de Renée cheios de lágrimas - "A senhora não vai chorar, não é?"

"Não! Claro que não!" - Renée também respirou fundo, secando duas lágrimas imaginárias - "Hoje é dia de ficar feliz. E de fazer bonito com a sua sogrinha especial."

"Ah, deixa de ser ciumenta!" - Bella riu - "Eu sei que a senhora vai adorar a Esme! Pena que a Alice não vai poder ir também. Ela é uma figura! Vocês iriam amar conhecê-la! Mas eu espero que tenhamos outras oportunidades."

"Ah, por mim, pode ter certeza! E estou adorando Las Vegas! Agora... E a outra irmã do Edward? Vocês quase não falam nela..."

"Ah..." - Bella suspirou - "Quer saber, mãe? Eu acho que ela não gosta muito de mim."

"E por que não?" - Renée franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Longa história..."

"Longa história nada, Isabella! Se tem alguém que não gosta da minha filha, eu quero saber o porquê. E quero dar uma surra nela também!"

"Mamãe..." - Bella riu, bem quando alguém bateu na porta - "Entra!"

"Com licença." - Edward abriu a porta devagar - "Tudo bem? Vocês estão prontas?"

"Estamos sim." - Bella assentiu - "Vamos indo?"

"Eu vou chamar o Jack. Vejo vocês duas lá na sala?"

"Claro." - Bella sorriu e Edward saiu, voltando a fechar a porta.

"Não pense que vai escapar de mim, hein?" - Renée ameaçou, pegando sua bolsa - "Depois eu quero saber direitinho essa história da irmã do Edward que ousa não amar o meu bebê!"

"Está bem. Depois eu te conto."

"Acho bom!"

"Só não vai comentar isso com o Edward, e nem com os pais dele. Porque eles sempre me trataram muito bem e é um assunto um pouco complicado."

"Está bem. Não digo nada. Pode deixar."

"Obrigada, Dona Renée."

"De nada, Dona Isabella Swan... Cullen." - Renée sorriu - "Nome bonito, hein?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Renée, esses são os seus lugares." - Edward passou os ticketes para a mãe de Bella - "Meus pais também já devem estar chegando. Aí, eu vou subir com o Jack."

"Será que a Bella não precisa de ajuda com a roupa?"

"Elas tem uma camareira."

"Ah! É claro!" - Renée riu - "Me desculpe! Eu sou mesmo muito boba! Estou achando que ainda estou em um daqueles festivais de que ela participava lá em Forks, quando era uma adolescente."

"Grande aqui, não é?" - Charlie mexeu na gravata, enquanto admirava o pé-direito da anti-sala do teatro - "E esse negócio é muito desconfortável."

"Nem pense em tirar!" - Renée ameaçou - "E além do mais, você está um gato, assim, todo elegante."

"Eu sei." - Charlie sorriu, meio torto - "Mas eu ainda prefiro o conforto do meu uniforme."

"Edward?" - Jack puxou a calça dele.

"O que houve, Jack?"

"Nós não vamos?" - Ele olhou o segurança do teatro pelo canto dos olhos, muito provavelmente, achando que era um policial, e que ele seria preso.

"Já vamos, Jack. Eu só estou esperando os meus pais chegarem."

"Nós não devíamos ter _entado_ aqui..."

"E por que não?"

"Edward, se nós estamos escondidos, e vamos ficar lá na salinha de luz, e ninguém pode saber que eu estou aqui, nós não devíamos ter _entado_ nessa sala!"

"Ah... Entendi. Mas não precisa se preocupar, está bem?" - Edward se abaixou um pouco, falando quase em segredo com Jack - "Quando nós sairmos, eles vão pensar que estamos indo embora." - Edward piscou.

"Ah... Então está bem." - Ele deu outra olhada de canto de olho no segurança, e tentou disfarçar, no melhor estilo espião de filme de ação.

"Mamãe!" - Edward acenou ao ver seus pais entrando.

"Hey!" - Esme acenou de volta, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto - "Oi, meu amor."

"Oi, mãe." - Edward abraçou Esme - "Oi, pai."

"Boa noite, meu filho." - Carlisle assentiu.

"Bom, me deixe apresentar vocês. Renée, Charlie, e Jack: esses são meus pais, Esme e Carlisle."

"Prazer." - Carlisle sorriu, cumprimentando Charlie.

"Muito prazer."

"Então... Esse é o menininho que me mandou aqueles desenhos lindos?" - Esme sorriu para Jack.

"A senhora gostou?"

"Eu adorei! Será que eu posso te dar um abraço?"

"Pode sim." - Jack assentiu.

"Você é uma gracinha, sabia?" - Renée afagou o rosto do menino.

Eles conversaram um pouco, e perceberam que havia tempo para tomar um café juntos. Charlie ficou até assustado com o preço de uma xícara de café no bar do teatro, mas também ficou chocado com o sabor que ele tinha!

Lá em Forks, café era simplesmente café! Como é que em Las Vegas ele tinha completamente outro sabor?

Carlisle tomou as honras de anfitrião e levou os pais de Bella para dentro do teatro, enquanto Edward seguiu com Jack para a porta os fundos.

Não foi difícil entrar. Afinal, ele era o chefe. E ninguém estava disposto a contrariá-lo. A sala de iluminação tinha uma grande janela de vidro, e uma mesa cheia de botões. Edward arranjou duas cadeiras, e eles se sentaram, aguardando o início da apresentação.

"Ah! Olha lá os seus avós, Jack!" - Edward apontou Charlie e Renée, sentados logo na primeira fileira, ao lado de Carlisle e Esme.

"Está gostando, Jack?" - Edward perguntou, lá pelo meio do espetáculo.

"Hu-hum."

"O que foi, Jack?" - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, achando o menino um pouco amuado - "Não está gostando?"

"Estou sim." - Ele sorriu, embora meio triste - "A _mamã_ é linda, não é?"

"A sua mãe é muito linda sim. E ela dança muito bem. Todo mundo aqui tem muito orgulho dela."

"Edward... Eu não queria ser _bailalino."_

"Mas você não precisa ser. Você pode ser aquilo que você quiser."

"Mas o meu vô Billy disse que eu devia ser _bailalino_, sabe? Porque a _mamã_ é. E o meu pai Jacob também é. E ele disse que o meu pai ia ficar feliz se eu fosse_bailalino._" - Jack parou, suspirando - "Edward, você acha que se eu fosse_bailalino_, o meu pai ia gostar mais de mim?"

"Oh, Jack..." - Edward segurou o menino, engolindo seco, tentando pensar em algo certo para dizer naquele momento - "Quem foi que te disse que o seu pai não gosta de você? Ele só está longe. Mas isso não significa que ele não sinta sua falta."

"E por que ele nunca vem me ver? A _mamã_ sempre vem me ver. E você também. Só o meu pai não vem. Nem me liga... Eu gosto mais de você."

"Ah, Jack... Eu também gosto muito de você." - Edward abraçou o menino - "Mas não fica preocupado com nada disso. Você pode ser o quiser. E eu tenho certeza que sua mãe, seus avós, eu... Nós sempre vamos gostar de você - não importa o que você queira ser quando crescer."

"Eu quero ser do FBI!"

"FBI? Ok. Você vai ter que se dedicar muito."

"Eu _detico." - _Jack deu de ombros - "Mas... O que é _deticar_?"

"Depois te explico." - Edward riu - "Agora presta atenção na mamãe, que depois ela vai te perguntar o que você achou, e você nem vai saber o que falar."

"Vou falar que ela estava linda, _balalina_!"

"É, ela vai adorar."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Meniiiiinas!**_

_**Estou super atrasada. E super cansada.**_

_**Então, sexta eu volto a ser uma menina deticada e respondo vocês, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**'Té sexta!**_


	64. Capítulo 62

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 62**

Bella subiu pelos pés da cama e engatinhou até se ajeitar contra o peito de Edward. Ele afagou os cabelos dela e Bella o olhou, procurando beijá-lo.

Começou devagar, mas foi se aprofundando, se aprofundando... A mão de Edward escorregou pelo corpo de Bella e apertou sua cintura. Ele girou devagar e ficou sobre ela.

"Hum... Edward..." - Ela tentou se afastar.

"O que foi?" - Ele perguntou, ainda beijando o pescoço de Bella.

"É melhor você parar."

"Mas foi você quem começou." - Edward se afastou um pouquinho, sorrindo torto.

"Eu sei... Mas foi sem querer, amor. Eu não estava pensando. Me desculpa." - Bella sorriu de volta, afagando o rosto dele - "Eu não vou conseguir ir até o fim com os meus pais no quarto ao lado."

"Hum... Sem problemas." - Edward a beijou devagar, voltando a se deitar ao lado dela - "Seus pais gostaram do jantar?"

"Eles adoraram tudo." - Bella sorriu - "Minha mãe adorou conhecer a Esme."

"E Esme adorou conhecer o Jack."

"É... Acho que as nossas famílias se deram bem, não é?"

"Acho que sim." - Edward sorriu, triunfante - "E o Jack adorou o quartinho novo dele, adorou assistir você... Acho que está tudo certinho, andando como devia."

"É claro que o Jack ia adorar o quarto. Agora, quanto a ele ter me assistido... Muito obrigada. Eu sei que você se arriscou muito em colocar o meu menininho na sala de iluminação."

"Ah, Bella... Que graça tem a vida se não for para se arriscar?"

"É que eu fico preocupada. Se o James já está pegando no seu pé, imagina como ele ia ficar bravo se acontecesse algum problema."

"Sinceramente? Eu não estou muito preocupado não."

"Você já resolveu sair, não é?" - Bella percebeu.

"Já." - Ele assentiu - "Não faz mais sentido ficar me desgastando com uma coisa que não está dando certo."

"E o que você vai fazer?"

"Bom, eu estava pensando em ficar em casa, enquanto você trabalha." - Ele brincou.

"Eu não sei se com o meu salário, vamos poder continuar morando nesse apartamento."

"Mas eu ainda tenho uma reservinha." - Ele fez um biquinho e Bella riu - "Estou brincando. Mas eu ainda não sei mesmo o que vou fazer. Tenho tido algumas ideias, feito umas pesquisas... Mas ainda não me decidi."

"Ah, é?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas - "Você tem tido ideias? Você não me disse nada."

"É porque são só ideias, Bella." - Edward deu de ombros.

"E você não pode me contar? Por que? Vai dar azar?"

"Claro que não, amor!" - Edward riu - "Você nunca vai me dar azar."

"Então me conta."

"Ah, não é nada concreto ainda. São ideias mesmo. Estou pensando em fazer algo no terceiro setor. Talvez alguma coisa ligada a arte..."

"Uma ONG?"

"É... Talvez. Eu ainda não sei..."

"Uma ONG com que finalidade?"

"Talvez... Eu pensei em ensinar música. Eu me lembro que era algo tão bom. E agora faz tanto tempo que não toco."

"Você toca? O que você toca?"

"Piano. Se é que ainda toco. Faz tanto tempo que não me sento em um piano." - Edward sorriu um pouco.

"Você toca piano? Jura? Você sabe o quanto isso é sexy?"

"Tocar piano?" - Edward riu - "O que tem de sexy em tocar piano?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez sejam os dedos... Eles trabalham depressa, tem que ser habilidosos. E é um instrumento grande, detalhado - você precisa ser alguém poderoso para dominar um piano."

"Uau... Qualquer dia vou tocar para você. Não sabia que teria esse efeito todo."

"Hum... Eu vou adorar."

"Só espero que eu ainda esteja _dominado_ o instrumento. Faz mesmo muito tempo que não pratico."

"Ah, mas isso não é como andar de bicicleta? Dá para esquecer assim?"

"Não é como andar de bicicleta. É como... dançar. Se você ficar sem dançar, não acaba _enferrujando_ alguns músculos?"

"E como..." - Bella assentiu.

"Pois é. E eu parei de tocar. Na verdade, eu nunca me dediquei o suficiente para seguir uma carreira na área. Mas, mesmo assim, eu acho que foi uma experiência que me enriqueceu demais, sabia? Porque eu sei que adquiri muita cultura através da música. Mesmo que seja de uma forma indireta, você acaba tendo que estudar sobre os períodos, os países, o contexto em que aquela obra foi concebida..."

"Sei como é. Eu também acabava tendo que pesquisar muita coisa por causa do balé. Se você quer fazer um bom trabalho, é a única maneira."

"Pois é. Eu queria fazer algo assim. Algo que compartilhasse cultura, que fizesse as crianças de Las Vegas se interessarem por algo mais."

"Oh, Edward... É uma ideia maravilhosa, sabia? Eu não faço ideia do quanto isso pode dar trabalho, mas se você quiser mesmo fazer, vai ser incrível!"

"Vamos ver..." - Ele sorriu, condescendente - "Eu também não sei ainda quanto trabalho, e dinheiro, precisaria empregar nisso. Como eu disse, é só uma ideia."

"Seja lá o que você resolver, eu vou estar do seu lado. Não é lá grande coisa, mas..."

"Deixa de ser boba! Você, do meu lado, é a coisa mais importante do mundo!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" - Bella havia sido acordada pelo barulho que vinha da sala. Eles só estavam conversando normalmente, mas como anfitriã, ela sabia que não era de bom tom continuar na cama depois que os hóspedes já estavam em pé.

"_Mamã_!" - Jack sorriu, animado.

"Ah, filha! Que bom que você levantou!" - Renée estava praticamente enfiada dentro do armário - "Aonde fica a farinha?"

"Para que você precisa de farinha, Dona Renée?"

"Nós vamos fazer panquecas!" - Jack saltitou em seu lugar.

"Mamãe, pode deixar tudo aí. Eu faço as panquecas."

"Por que? Tudo bem que eu não sou nenhuma chefe de cozinha, mas panqueca eu sei fazer!"

"Não é essa a questão..." - Bella revirou os olhos.

"E qual é a questão?" - Renée apoiou as duas mãos na cintura.

"A questão é que a senhora é a nossa hóspede, Dona Renée. Onde é que já se viu, você cozinhar o café da manhã?"

"O que é que tem?"

"Mãe! É minha casa, eu cozinho!"

"Oun..." - Renée se derreteu em um sorriso.

"O que foi?"

"_É minha casa._" - Renée a imitou - "Que bonitinha! Minha filhinha agora tem casa, cozinha no café da manhã, dança naquele teatro enorme..."

"Ai, mãe... Você não vai chorar, não é?"

"Não..." - Renée fungou - "Tudo bem. Eu vou ver se o seu pai precisa de alguma coisa, enquanto você cozinha."

"_Mamã_, cadê o Edward?"

"Ele estava se trocando, filho."

"Eu posso chamar ele?"

"Não. Ele já está vindo."

"Ah, _mamã_!" - Jack fez um biquinho.

"Jacob Swan... Olha a malcriação."

"Bom dia!" - Edward sorriu ao entrar na cozinha. E, por Deus, Bella tinha certeza que o cômodo todo estava mais iluminado - "O que estamos fazendo, todos aqui na cozinha?"

"Oi, Edward!"

"Oi, campeão."

"Nós estamos fazendo panquecas." - Bella informou - "Você pode pegar o mel para mim?"

"Claro." - Ele assentiu - "Mas primeiro... Um beijinho, não é?"

"Edward..." - Bella deu uma olhada na direção de Jack.

"Jack, você se importa se eu der um beijinho na sua mãe?"

"Não."

"Obrigado." - Edward sorriu, passando a mão pela cintura de Bella e a trazendo para mais perto de si - "Bom dia, minha linda."

"Bom dia." - Bella não aguentou e sorriu de volta, antes de depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios de seu noivo.

"Então... Mel, não é? E calda de chocolate para esse rapazinho."

"Como você adivinhou que eu estava pensando nisso?" - Jack arregalou os olhos, realmente surpreso.

"Eu sou mágico!" - Edward sorriu torto - "Pode perguntar para a mamãe."

"É verdade, _mamã_?"

"É..." - Bella riu - "Eu acho que ele é sim."

"Bom dia." - Charlie entrou na cozinha, todo sério, com seu bigode de chefe de polícia de Forks, e uma camisa modelo pólo, que claramente não devia ter sido escolhida por ele.

"Bom dia, papai." - Bella sorriu para ele - "Sentem-se. Eu vou fazer a panqueca, e vocês podem ir comendo quentinha."

"Vovô, pensa em como você quer sua panqueca! O Edward vai adivinhar!"

"O que?" - Charlie franziu o cenho.

"Olha só o que eu trouxe!" - Edward voltou da despensa - "Morangos. Não fica ótimo se picarmos para colocar em cima da panqueca?"

"Ah!" - Jack se animou - "Você é mágico mesmo! Era isso, vovô? Você queria morango?"

"Se tiver bananas, eu quero as minhas com banana e mel." - Renée sorriu, vindo se sentar ao lado de Jack.

"Bananas? Eu vou olhar se temos."

"Ah, vovó! Você não podia ter falado! O Edward tinha que adivinhar!"

"Me desculpe! Eu não sabia. Na próxima, prometo que não falo." - Renée bateu com um dedo na ponta do nariz de Jack.

"Pára, vovó." - Ele ficou emburrado.

"Sinto muito, Renée. Não temos bananas." - Edward correu os dedos pelo cabelo ao voltar da despensa outra vez - "Mas eu posso sair e comprar."

"Imagine, querido! De jeito nenhum. Não tem a mínima necessidade. Senta aqui e esquece a banana. Eu posso muito bem comer a panqueca com o que tem."

"Tem certeza?" - Edward insistiu.

"Absoluta!"

"Ah..." - Edward foi interrompido pelo toque do telefone - "Me desculpem. Eu vou atender."

"Querida, há que horas temos que sair daqui? Eu acho que já vou deixar tudo pronto."

"Só depois do almoço, mãe. Ainda temos tempo."

"Pessoal, com licença..." - Edward apareceu de volta na cozinha - "Meus pais estão convidando vocês para almoçar lá em casa. Posso aceitar o convite?"

"Ah... Eles são tão gentis." - Renée sorriu.

"Mas nós temos o voo." - Charlie lembrou.

"Bom, se vocês não se importarem, nós podemos ir para o aeroporto direto da casa dos meus pais. Lá, inclusive, é mais perto. E, vocês podem até me achar suspeito, mas a comida da minha mãe é maravilhosa. Não é, Bella?"

"É muito boa, sim."

"Por mim, pode aceitar! Seus pais são duas pessoas adoráveis." - Renée disse, parecendo encantada.

"Por mim também!" - Jack assentiu - "Eu quero conhecer a casa da vovó Esme."

"Vovó Esme?" - Todo mundo olhou para Jack.

"Ela disse que eu posso chamar ela assim..." - Ele deu de ombros.

"Chefe Charlie?"

"Se não vai atrapalhar..."

"Ótimo." - Edward sorriu, colocando o telefone em sua orelha outra vez - "Mãe? Convite aceito. E o Jack mandou dizer que está louco para conhecer a casa da Vovó Esme."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**MENINAS, LINDAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO!**_

_**Bom, é o seguinte: se essa semana foi difícil, a próxima vai ser pior ainda! Rsrsrs**_

_**Mas eu estou falando sério: eu vou estar fora do escritório a semana toda, trabalhando em uma feira, e é muito puxado!**_

_**O que (e se) eu conseguir correr nesse fim de semana, será postado na semana que vem.**_

_**Portanto, fiquem de olho na segunda, ou coloquem em alerta - O que facilita bastante, neh?**_

_**Mas... Não há nenhuma promessa.**_

_**Porque, além de tudo, eu tenho TRÊS aniversários para ir nesse fim de semana, além de sair para comprar os presentes!**_

_**Então... Torçam muito, e me esperem!**_

_**Se eu sumir, vocês já sabem o motivo.**_

_**E eu volto na outra semana.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até... Eu espero que segunda!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**DayDreeamer**: Ah, eu conheço muita mulher que é "ligeiramente" exagerada na hora de fazer mala. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Menino Jack chegou! E agora é pra ficar! E visitar a casa da Vovó Esme! E ser do FBI! Tudo de uma vez! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: menino Jack já está íntimo da matriarca da família Cullen! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: Não rapte menino Jack. Ele ficaria triste, está bem? Não faça isso (*fazendo biquinho) - Agora, sobre bater no Billy, eu particularmente, não me importo._

_**Joana Patrícia**: Jack chegou! E chegou para abalar! - E, quanto ao pai, eu acho que tem um candidato chegando aí. Rsrsrs_

_**Ana**: As famílias estão se dando muito bem. Todo mundo se amando. E o Edward e o Jack, são a cerejinha do bolo. :)_

_**Lolitasss**: Mãe adora fazer passar vergonha. Rsrsrs_

_**Clara**: Tem neném na barriga de ninguém ainda não! Vocês adoram engravidar a Bella, neh? Coitada! Rsrsrs - E o menino Jack... Ele sente falta de um pai, mas já está achando que vai ganhar um logo-logo. Hehehe_

_**Isa Stream**: Ah, é! Voltaram as aulas! Como estão as coisas?_

_**Kathyanne**: Eu até que sou controlada com mala, mas a maioria das mulheres costuma mesmo levar a vida, neh? E sim: menino Jack conversando com Edward é fofura eterna voando pra todo lado!_

_**Biecullen**: Edward virou praticamente um homem de família. :)_

_**Acassia**: Porque mudou de nome? Cansou daquele? E não se preocupe com o atraso: eu também ando atrasadíssima!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Por favor! Famílias se dando muitíssimo bem! E os Black... Ah, nem sei o que falar desse povinho._

_**Yara Bastos**: Oi, menina do "aham"_

_**Danimelo777**: acho que o Charlie se controlou com os Cullen, neh? Gente chique. Ele tentou disfarçar. Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello**: Rosalie = chata; Edward = fofura. Sempre! Rsrsrs_

_**Angel Nunes**: Jack é fofíssimo! (*aperta, aperta)_

_**Kellynha Cullen**: respondi por PM mesmo, porque lá também comeu o seu e-mail! Vê lá!_


	65. Capítulo 63

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 63**

Esme veio atendê-los na porta. Ela estava realmente radiante. Mas também... Como não estar? Ela estava adorando absolutamente tudo naquele momento de seu filho Edward.

Ela estava adorando vê-lo apaixonado, sorridente, feliz. Ela estava adorando que Bella parecesse uma moça tão boa, ela estava adorando finalmente ter uma criança entrando na família... Ela estava adorando tudo!

Conhecer Charlie e Renée também havia sido bem divertido. Renée era toda falante, expansiva, cheia de coisas para dividir... Já Charlie era tão quieto.

Mas, de algum jeito, ele e Carlisle estavam se dando bem.

Não que isso fosse mesmo algo para se surpreender: Esme sabia que seu marido sempre havia tido carisma. As pessoas se conectavam facilmente a ele, e eram capazes de se abrir, confiar, contar coisas que talvez não tivessem contado para mais ninguém. E Carlisle sempre havia sido assim: desde que eles se conheceram.

E muito provavelmente fosse isso que tivesse encantado Esme desde o princípio.

"Hey!" - Ela sorriu, vendo a família de Bella descer do carro de Edward.

"Esme!" - Renée sorriu de volta, e andou para cumprimentá-la com um abraço.

"Como passaram a noite?"

"Muito bem. A casa do Edward é muito confortável. Na verdade, aqui em Las Vegas, tudo é tão grande, espaçoso... Nem se compara com o que ele passa quando nos visita em Forks."

"Imagine, Renée. O que importa não é o tamanho da casa: é o coração das pessoas que moram lá. E eu sei que vocês tem recebido meu filho muito bem."

"E como não receber? Seu filho é um rapaz maravilhoso. Vocês o criaram muito bem!"

"E lindo." - Esme riu quando ele se aproximou - "Não é lindo?"

"Muito."

"Oi, mamãe." - Edward depositou um beijo no rosto de Esme.

"Oi, querido. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo perfeito." - Ele sorriu.

"Bom dia, Bella. Bom dia, Charlie."

"Bom dia, Esme." - Charlie assentiu - "A senhora passou bem desde ontem?"

"Senhora? Charlie!" - Esme riu, revirando os olhos - "Eu aposto que nós estamos na mesma idade. Não faça com que eu me sinta uma idosa!"

"Me desculpe." - Charlie corou um pouco - "É só respeito. De maneira alguma quis insinuar que a senhora é velha. Até porque, a senhora não é."

"Obrigada." - Esme sorriu - "E você, meu pequenininho? Não vai dar um beijinho na sua nova vovó?"

"Vai lá, filho." - Bella estimulou.

"Oi, vovó Esme." - Jack ficou um pouco tímido ao abraçá-la.

"Ai, Renée... eu espero que você não se importe que o Jack me chame assim."

"Ah, mas é claro que não!" - Renée riu, e então se aproximou de Esme, falando baixo, quase em segredo - "Na verdade, tudo que eu sempre quis foi poder dividir esse neto com outra avó."

"Bom, eu adoraria ser essa aí." - Esme confessou, no mesmo tom, de quase segredo.

"Hey!" - Carlisle saiu também - "Vocês não vão entrar?"

"Bom dia, Carlisle."

"Bom dia, Dr. Cullen."

"Por que você está tão cheio de cerimônias?" - Renée riu de Charlie.

"Eu sou uma pessoa educada, Renée."

"Bom dia para todos. Bom dia, Jack." - Ele cumprimentou, e o menino sorriu - "Como passaram desde ontem? Meu filho está lhes recebendo bem?"

"_Nossos_ filhos." - Renée corrigiu - "Como fui lembrada hoje cedo, agora a casa também é da Bella."

"Oh, é verdade!" - Carlisle riu e Bella corou.

"Mãe..."

"A casa é sua sim, minha linda." - Edward passou um braço pelos ombros de Bella e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha - "E olha, eu vou ter que confessar: ela foi uma anfitriã muito boa, não foi? Vocês precisavam ver o café da manhã que ela preparou."

"Foi maravilhosa!" - Renée assentiu - "Só não sei de onde foi que ela tirou esse talento para cozinhar. Comigo ela não aprendeu."

"Eu acho que vai ser mais fácil para ela, quando vocês se casarem de verdade." - Charlie comentou, assim, como quem não diz nada.

"Ai, pai..." - Bella reclamou por entre os dentes, fazendo todos rirem.

"Nós vamos marcar a data em breve, Charlie." - Edward sorriu ao afirmar - "Eu já disse que não quero demorar. Tenho presa em fazer da Bella a minha mulher."

"Por que não conversamos sobre tudo isso lá dentro?" - Esme sugeriu - "Daqui a pouco Alice chega e nós ainda estamos plantados aqui fora!"

"Alice vem almoçar conosco?"

"Vem sim. Inclusive, ela já deve estar chegando."

"Oh... Isso é ótimo!" - Renée se animou - "Me falaram tanto da Alice, que eu estava mesmo louca para conhecê-la!"

"A senhora vai adorá-la, mãe."

"Vovó..." - Jack chamou, e Esme e Renée o olharam ao mesmo tempo, rindo ao perceber o que havia acontecido.

"Me desculpe." - Esme revirou os olhos - "É obvio que é com você."

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." - Ele tentou ser discreto ao dizer, mas já estava todo mundo prestando atenção nele.

"Ih... Isso aí é com a outra avó mesmo, meu amor! Eu não sei nem onde fica o banheiro dessa casa!"

"Fica no fim do corredor." - Esme avisou - "Vem!" - Ela estendeu a mão e Jack a pegou - "Eu te levo."

"Esme, não precisa se dar ao trabalho..." - Bella tentou impedir - "Eu levo."

"O que é isso, Bella. Não é trabalho nenhum. Pelo contrário, eu vou com muito prazer." - Bella até pensou em insistir, mas Esme sorriu de um jeito tão sincero, tão feliz, que ela não tinha como não permitir - "Vamos, Jack?"

"Hu-hum..." - Ele assentiu e os dois saíram da sala, juntos, andando de mãos dadas.

"Barulho de carro!" - Carlisle alertou - "Deve ser a Alice."

Eles mal tiveram tempo de pensar e aquela pequena explosão atravessou a porta da frente, vestindo roupa da moda, trazendo uma valise de couro, e falando muito, muito rápido, e sem parar.

"Oh, meu Deus do céu! Achei que não fosse chegar a tempo! Vocês acreditam que eu peguei um trânsito absurdo na interestadual? O que acontece com as pessoas, meu Deus do céu? Havia um carro quebrado, ou qualquer coisa assim, e já virou um pandemônio!"

"Alice, querida..." - Carlisle riu - "cumprimente as visitas primeiro."

"Oh, meu Deus! Me desculpem! Eu fiquei tão nervosa, que não consegui desacelerar! Como estão vocês, pais da minha cunhadinha Bella?" - Ela andou até Charlie e estendeu sua mão - "Alice Cullen. É um prazer imenso conhecê-lo!"

"Charles Swan. Charlie, senhorita. E o prazer é todo meu."

"E a senhora deve ser a Renée."

"Eu mesma!" - Renée se levantou para abraçar a jovem - "Eu ouvi tanto sobre você, querida! Você nem pode imaginar!"

"Coisas boas, eu espero."

"Só coisas maravilhosas!"

"Ah, bom! E o Jack? Onde é que ele está?"

"Sua mãe foi levá-lo ao banheiro."

"Ele me paga! Aquele pequeno bajulador! Falei com a mamãe e já soube que ele está a chamando de vovó. Como ele ousa chamá-la de vovó e não me chamar de Tia Alice? Tia Alice!" - Os olhos dela brilharam - "Não é fofo?"

"Alice..." - Carlisle bronqueou - "Vocês precisam dar algum tempo ao garoto. Assim vocês vão deixá-lo confuso."

"Confuso com o quê, papai? Agora todos nós somos uma grande e linda família!" - Alice quase saltitou em seu lugar - "Só faltou o meu Jasper..." - Ela fez um biquinho - "Mas... Fazer o quê? Vocês pensam que é fácil namorar um _superstar_?"

"O namorado da Alice é músico, mãe." - Bella explicou - "O nome dele é Jasper Withlock."

"Jasper Withlock? Você não me mostrou uma música dele naquela vez... Quando foi? É ele, não é?"

"Eu devo ter mostrado sim." - Bella assentiu - "Eu sempre gostei do trabalho dele. O destino não é mesmo engraçado? Há pouco tempo, eu era fã de um cara. E agora, eu namoro o irmão da namorada dele."

"Não." - Alice franziu a testa - "Está errado."

"Como? Não está errado."

"Está sim. Por que o Jasper é meu namorado, mas o meu irmão é seu noivo."

"Ah, é! Acho que ainda não me acostumei com o termo..." - Bella riu.

"Mesmo com esse anel lindo no seu dedo?"

"Por isso mesmo! Ele é tão lindo, que quando olho para ele, parece até que é de mentira!"

"Não tem nada de mentira." - Foi a vez de Edward franzir o cenho - "É tudo muito verdadeiro."

"Eu sei, amor."

"Ah! Vejam só quem está aí! Esse menininho de Forks!" - Alice sorriu ao ver Jack voltando para a sala, ainda com sua mãozinha segurando a mão de Esme.

"Oi, Alice." - Ele sorriu, acenando com a mão.

"Oi, Jacob. Como você está?"

"Eu não gosto de Jacob." - Ele fez uma cara emburrada - "Por que você não me chama de Jack?"

"Jack!" - Bella bronqueou.

"Oh... Não, está tudo bem. Me desculpe, querido. Eu não sabia que você não gostava. Isso não vai mais se repetir, está bem?"

"Obrigado."

"De nada..." - Alice bagunçou seu cabelo com a mão - "Ué! Barulho de carro? Nós estamos esperando mais alguém?"

"Bom, para falar a verdade, nós estamos sim." - Esme assentiu - "Eu não queria que vocês fossem embora sem conhecer minha outra filha. Deve ser a Rosalie. E o marido dela, é claro. Eu os convidei para almoçar conosco."

Bella engoliu seco quando Renée a encarou na mesma hora. Elas não haviam tido tempo de conversar sozinhas novamente. E, para falar a verdade, Bella não tinha feito nenhuma questão.

"E ela vem?" - Edward perguntou - "Quer dizer? É ela mesmo?"

"Parece que sim..." - Alice assentiu ao espiar pela janela. E Edward segurou a mão de Bella mais apertado.

"Está tudo bem." - Ela sussurrou para ele.

"Hey, Jack! Você não quer vir abrir a porta comigo?"

"Hu-hum..."

"Então vem." - Esme pegou sua mão outra vez.

"Hey!" - Emmett assentiu, todo animado, expansivo como ele só, assim que viu a quantidade de gente na sala da casa - "Uau! Isso é uma festa mesmo?"

"Bom dia, Emm." - Esme o cumprimentou - "Obrigada por terem vindo."

"Sou obrigado a confessar que saborear seu almoço não é nenhum sacrifício." - Emmett piscou para a sogra - "E esse garoto, Esme? Quem é?"

"Esse é o Jack, o filhinho da Bella."

"E aí, cara!" - Emmett o cumprimentou com um típico toque adolescente e todo mundo riu.

"Entra, filha." - Esme sorriu para Rosalie - "O Jack também está louco para te conhecer."

"Oi, Jack." - Ela sorriu, embora parecesse um pouco sem graça.

"Oi." - Ele sorriu e corou fortemente.

"O que foi, Jack?"

"Ela é bonita..." - Ele desviou o olhar de Rosalie.

"Eu?"

"Hu-hum..."

"Ah... Obrigada. Você também é uma graça."

"Obrigado."

"Dá um beijinho nela, Jack..." - Esme sugeriu.

"Tá..." - Ele ficou sem graça, mas lançou seus braços no pescoço de Rose, quando ela se abaixou perto dele, e depositou um beijo no rosto dela.

"Você é uma gracinha." - Rosalie acariciou o rosto dele.

"Você é bonita. Eu gosto do seu cabelo."

"Ah, então é isso?" - Alice franziu as sobrancelhas - "Ele nem liga para mim, porque ele gosta de loiras!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oiê!**_

_**Então...**_

_**Como eu já havia dito, essa minha semana vai ser enrolada.**_

_**Sendo assim, caso eu continue conseguindo postar, assim, por milagre, eu não vou conseguir responder as reviews :(**_

_**Mesmo assim, eu vou ler a todas, e - Não querendo fazer chantagem com ninguém, mas com certeza , elas serão a alegria do meu dia :)**_

_**Ah! Jack e Rose... O que será que essa mistura vai dar, hein? Hehehe**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E... Nos vemos em algum momento, mágico e lindo! Rs**_

_**Boa semana para vocês.**_


	66. Capítulo 64

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 64**

"Cansada?" - Edward perguntou quando Bella se aninhou contra ele.

"Um pouco..." - Ela assentiu.

"Imagino." - Ele afagou o cabelo de sua noiva - "Não deve ser fácil ser mãe, filha, bailarina... Tudo no mesmo dia."

"Esqueceu de mulher." - Bella se ajeitou, sorrindo para ele.

"Ah, é..." - Ele sorriu de volta - "Esqueci de mulher."

"Mas eu vou ter que aprender a conciliar tudo de novo. Com o Jack aqui, eu tenho que me organizar para cuidar dele." - Bella suspirou - "Aliás, eu precisava discutir uma coisa com você."

"Que coisa?" - Edward franziu o cenho ao perguntar.

"Acho que vou precisar de ajuda. Eu chego tarde do teatro, e não sei se é saudável para o Jack ficar me esperando toda noite. Além disso, eu não quero que você fique preso, tendo que cuidar dele. Eu até já devia ter pensado nisso, mas acho que só foi me ocorrer agora."

"E estamos falando de que?"

"Eu estava pensando em contratar uma babá. Mas eu não faço ideia sobre onde arrumar uma, quanto isso custa, e também não sei se você tem alguma objeção sobre ter uma pessoa dentro da sua casa."

"Eu tenho uma empregada, Bella. Por que eu me oporia a termos outra? Não tem problema nenhum. Agora, onde arrumar uma babá... A princípio, eu também não sei, mas nós podemos descobrir."

"Também preciso saber os preços. Já estou gastando um bom dinheiro com a escola do Jack e..."

"Eu posso pagar a babá."

"Já disse que não quero que você arque com as contas relacionadas ao Jack."

"Está bem, está bem. Eu acho uma bobagem, mas não vou discutir."

"Obrigada." - Bella sorriu, e, embora Edward não pudesse ver seu rosto, ele podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"De nada." - Ele depositou um beijo nos cabelos de Bella.

"Renée deixou um recado na caixa de mensagens. Avisando que eles chegaram bem."

"Eles gostaram de Las Vegas, não é? Agora já podemos trazê-los sempre."

"Vamos com calma. Charlie é um tanto orgulhoso. Creio que ele vai preferir vir quando puder pagar pelas passagens, ele mesmo."

"Hum... Interessante. Então já sei a quem você puxou, não é?"

"Bobo!" - Bella bateu de leve em seu ombro.

"Ai, ai!" - Ele fingiu doer.

"Desculpa." - Bella depositou um beijo onde havia batido e voltou a se aninhar contra o peito de Edward.

"E a Rosalie?" - Ele riu - "Se eu soubesse que ela ia se apaixonar pelo Jack desse jeito, teria apresentado os dois bem antes. Ela estava bem mais doce hoje, não é? A presença do Jack a fez tão bem."

"Ela estava bem diferente, sim." - Bella assentiu - "Confesso que quando eles chegaram, fiquei com medo da maneira como ela poderia agir."

"Eu também. Mas acho que ela acabou surpreendendo a todo mundo."

"É. Eu acho que sim. Então... Será que agora ela me odeia um pouco menos?"

"Bella, ela não odeia você."

"Eu não me sinto bem assim, Edward."

"Já te disse que o problema é com ela. Além disso, como ela pode odiar alguém a quem nem deu a chance de conhecer? Tenho certeza que, quanto mais ela conviver com vocês, mais ela vai perceber o quanto vocês dois são apaixonantes."

"Somos, é?"

"Você e o Jack? Duas gracinhas!"

"É, mas apesar da sua irmã ter adorado o Jack, brincado com ele, pegado no colo... Ela continua tendo uma distância comigo, que não mudou."

"Dê tempo ao tempo, linda. Tudo vai se ajeitando."

"Espero que sim." - Bella suspirou - "Eu gosto muito da sua família."

"Eu também gosto muito da sua família. Charlie e Renée são ótimos! Fizeram uma filha linda e a criaram muito bem!"

"Olha essa mão, Edward Cullen." - Ela segurou o braço de Edward, que afagava devagar a pele entre sua cintura e quadril - "Acho que hoje eu não tenho condições físicas de fazer nada."

"Ai, amor... sempre tem. Fica quietinha, que eu te ajudo."

"Você me ajuda?" - Bella riu.

"Hu-hum..." - Ele girou ficando por cima dela.

"Edward!" - Ela riu mais alto, ao perceber que estava presa debaixo do corpo dele.

"_Shh_!" - Edward brincou antes de beijá-la - "Amor, você precisa aprender a ser mais silenciosa agora. O Jack está dormindo."

"Desculpa..." - Ela riu novamente, baixinho dessa vez, enquanto Edward depositava pequenos beijos na pele de seu pescoço.

"Hum... Por que será que tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso, hein?" - Edward brincou, sem deixar de beijar o pescoço de Bella.

"Proibido?" - Ela riu - "O que nós estamos fazendo que seja proibido?"

"Tudo que tem que ser feito escondido, é meio que proibido..." - Edward se afastou um pouquinho, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"É, faz sentido." - Bella falou, meio que em um gemido, e Edward riu baixinho.

"Hum... Eu acho que seu corpo concorda comigo, não é? Você tem condições? Seu corpo já está reagindo, linda?"

"Ai, Edward... Quanta pergunta, amor! Não posso responder. Não era para ficar quietinha?"

"Isso, fica quietinha, fica..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bella acordou com um raio de sol batendo em seu rosto, e depositou um beijo no peito de Edward, antes de se levantar e seguir para o banheiro. Ela escovou os dentes e ajeitou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

Sorrindo para si mesma, no reflexo do espelho, Bella se lembrou que Jack estava dormindo no quarto ao lado.

Ela pensou no dia em que havia decidido vir para Las Vegas, atrás de um emprego melhor, de um futuro melhor para o filho. De todo o nervosismo que havia sentido ao passar pelos testes, do medo de não passar, do frio na barriga ao descobrir que havia passado... E então, Edward.

Bella riu sozinha, se lembrando de todos os foras que havia tentando dar em seu patrão. E agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter sido tão persistente.

"_Toc, toc_..." - Edward brincou, abrindo uma frestinha da porta - "Posso entrar?"

"Claro."

"Preciso do banheiro." - Edward fez uma careta meio culpada.

"Já estava saindo." - Bella sorriu e segurou o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos e depositou um beijo em seus lábios - "Vou dar uma olhadinha no Jack. Bom dia."

"Bom dia, minha linda." - Edward sorriu de volta.

"O que você quer para o café da manhã?"

"Você?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Edward Cullen!" - Bella tentou bronquear, mas acabou rindo.

"O que você fizer, está ótimo."

"Tudo bem." - Bella se aproximou e lhe deu mais um beijo - "Até daqui a pouco."

"Até."

Bella conferiu a camisola que estava usando, e achou que era melhor colocar algo menos sexy antes de sair do quarto. Nesse tempo em que ela e Edward estavam morando sozinhos, ela se acostumou a usar camisolas para ele: de renda, de seda... Mas Jack não precisava ver aquelas coisinhas pequenas.

"Hum... Está trocando de roupa?" - Edward fez um biquinho quando saiu do banheiro e viu sua noiva vestindo calças - "Eu gosto tanto quando você cozinha de camisola."

"Oun... Mesmo?"

"É sexy ver a barra se erguendo enquanto você se mexe pela cozinha."

"Hum... Eu uso outro dia, está bem? É que com o Jack..."

"Eu sei..." - Edward assentiu - "Não precisa se preocupar."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo." - Ele sorriu - "Mas, também... Você já fez todo aquele café da manhã ontem. Por que não saímos para comer em algum lugar?"

"É?" - Bella franziu o nariz, parecendo um pouco em dúvida.

"É. Depois nós podíamos passear um pouco com o Jack. O dia está tão bonito... Que tal um parque? Ah, já sei! O Jack tem uma bicicleta? Nós podíamos comprar uma!"

"Edward! Comprar uma bicicleta?" - Bella o olhou, incrédula.

"O que tem? É um presente!"

"Presente de que, Edward? Nem é aniversário dele, nem nada."

"Quando é o aniversário dele?"

"Ainda falta muito." - Bella riu e Edward fez um biquinho.

"Mas... Pode ser um presente de boas vindas, não é?"

"Edward... Não é para você ficar mimando o Jack assim..."

"Mas eu gosto tanto de mimar as pessoas..." - Edward a puxou pela cintura e trouxe o corpo de Bella para mais junto do seu - "E você costumava gostar."

"Deixa de ser bobo. Eu adoro tudo em você. Mas, se nós não dermos limites ao Jack, em poucas semanas ele vai estar mandando em tudo por aqui."

"Hum... Desculpa." - Bella sorriu ao ver Edward fazendo um biquinho outra vez - "Eu sei que você só está cuidando do seu filho..."

"Ah, não fala assim, Edward. Estou pensando no que é melhor para nós três."

"Para nós três?" - Ele sorriu um pouco torto, feliz em ouvir aquilo.

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu - "Para a nossa família."

"Hum..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella com um sorriso cada vez maior - "O que foi?" - Ele perguntou ao ver a testa de Bella franzir por um segundo.

"Só estava pensando... Você já falou com o James? Sobre sair da companhia?"

"Ainda não. Pretendo falar amanhã. Por que?"

"Eu só estava pensando sobre como vão ficar as coisas quando você não for mais sócio da companhia. Eu tenho um contrato até o fim dessa temporada, mas depois..."

"Oh, meu amor... Você é uma bailarina muito competente. Se o James for burro o suficiente para não te aceitar na próxima temporada, eu tenho certeza que você não teria problemas em conseguir uma vaga em qualquer outro lugar."

"Será?" - Bella suspirou.

"Relaxa, amor. Não vai ficar se preocupando com isso agora."

"É que..."

"É que?" - Edward forçou quando Bella engoliu seco, se detendo no meio da frase.

"Se eu arrumar outro emprego, vai demorar mais até eu poder... Ah, sei lá! Até eu me adaptar a tudo, e poder pensar em... Tentar engravidar."

"Como assim?"

"Ah... É que eu..." - Bella se deteve a ouvir uma batidinha na porta.

"_Mamã_?" - A voz sonolenta da Jack chamou do outro lado.

"Depois nós falamos sobre isso." - Bella pediu baixinho.

"Está bem." - Edward assentiu, mas Bella suspirou ao perceber uma ruga repentina se formando entre os olhos de seu noivo.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Sim, eu sumi o resto da semana - Porque não deu nem para respirar! Nem para ver o fim de Cheias de Charme! :(**_

_**Mas, agora voltei para casa (embora continue bem cansadinha!)**_

_**Eu sei que essa semana ainda será um pouquinho difícil, porque tenho muita coisa para colocar em ordem, mas eu acredito que vou conseguir postar direitinho.**_

_**Como estou enroladinha, não vou responder as reviews, tá?**_

_**Mas eu prometo que quarta voltamos ao normal!**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Espero vocês na quarta-feira!**_

_**Bah Kika**_


	67. Capítulo 65

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 65**

"Hey, Jack! Que tal se nós fôssemos tomar café da manhã lá no Lago? Lembra quando nós fomos passear no barco?"

"Nós podemos nadar?" - Jack arregalou os olhos, cheio de animação.

"Dessa vez não, filho. É só para tomar café da manhã."

"Ah, _mamã_!"

"Sem responder, Jacob." - Bella bronqueou e o menino bufou, emburrado.

"Outro dia nós marcamos, Jack. Com mais tempo." - Edward tentou apaziguar - "Agora você vai estar sempre aqui, e nós vamos ter muito tempo para passear juntos."

"Está bem..." - O menino respondeu em um muxoxo, dando de ombros.

"Ai, meu Deus! Que biquinho mais lindo!" - Bella apertou o filho, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

"Pára, _mamã_!" - Ele riu, tentando se desvencilhar.

"Vem: a mamãe vai te trocar. Lá é longe, e temos que sair logo."

"Verdade!" - Edward se levantou em um pulo - "Eu também vou me trocar. Não esquece de pegar uma blusa para ele, Bella."

"Pode deixar." - Bella sorriu, achando tão linda a preocupação do noivo com Jack.

O dia foi agradável. Eles viajaram até o lago, comeram juntos, e depois passearam pela margem. Um fotógrafo, daqueles especializados em fotografar turistas, ofereceu um retrato "da família", e Edward fez questão de comprar.

Havia mesmo ficado muito bonita. E Edward pensou que ia precisar de mais um porta-retratos.

Quando eles se deram conta da hora, o sol já estava começando a abaixar. Era o dia de folga de Bella, então eles não estavam mesmo com pressa. Mas Jack já estava parecendo cansado.

"Acho que é hora de voltarmos para casa, não é?" - Edward sorriu quando Jack pediu colo para Bella - "Viemos para tomar café da manhã e acabamos passando o dia…"

"Mas foi um dia ótimo." - Bella sorriu de volta.

"É. Isso foi." - Ele assentiu - "Mas acho que tem alguém precisando descansar."

"Também acho." - Bella riu baixinho, afagando o cabelo de Jack - "Vamos?"

"Vamos. Quer que eu leve o Jack?"

"Não precisa..."

"Tem certeza? Não está pesado?"

"Está um pouquinho. Mas é que agora, que ele acha que já está grande, não é toda hora que eu tenho a chance de carregar o meu bebê no colo. Sinto falta... Tenho que aproveitar quando ele deixa."

"Está bem..." - Edward sorriu - "Se você cansar, é só me avisar, que eu ajudo."

"Obrigada."

"De nada, minha linda." - Edward depositou um beijo no cabelo de Bella, antes de se levantar, e ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo - "Vem."

Bella colocou Jack no banco de trás do carro de Edward. Ele havia comprado um assento infantil, então Bella o prendeu o filho ao cinto de segurança, e o deixou adormecer.

"Pronta?" - Edward perguntou enquanto Bella prendia seu próprio cinto.

"Sim, senhor." - Ela assentiu com um sorriso e Edward depositou um beijo em sua têmpora, antes de ligar o rádio e dar partida no automóvel.

"Ah... Essa música..." - Bella sorriu ao ouvir as primerias notas soando.

"O que?" - Edward a olhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas - "Eu não sabia que você era assim tão fã de Nat King Cole."

"Eu não sou. Quer dizer... É que essa música me traz muitas lembranças. Eu a dancei uma vez, quando era bem pequena. Foi uma das minhas primeiras apresentações."

"Oun... Que bonitinha. Você devia ser uma _bailarininha_ muito linda!" - Edward sorriu e Bella sorriu de volta, jogando a cabeça contra o encosto do assento, e fechando os olhos para apreciar a música.

_**L-o-v-e**_

_**(A-m-o-r, Nat King Cole)**_

_**[LINK: youtube watch? V= Cb-wF4Lge7M]**_

L is for the way you look at me

_A - a maneira como você me olha_

O is for the only one I see

_M - o único que eu posso ver_

V is very, very extraordinary

_O - é muito, muito extraordinário_

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

_R - é muito mais do que adorar alguém_

Love is all that I can give to you

_Amor é tudo o que eu posso te dar_

Love is more than just a game for two

_Amor é mais que um jogo para dois_

Two in love can make it

_Dois apaixonados podem fazer_

Take my heart and please don't break it

_Pegue meu coração e, por favor, não o quebre_

Love was made for me and you

_O amor foi feito para nós dois_

"Acho que gosto dessa música..." - Edward sussurrou, segurando a mão de Bella com a sua.

"Eu também." - Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou o sol fraco do fim da tarde bater em seu rosto, enquanto Edward dirigia, levando-os de volta para casa.

L is for the way you look at me

_A - a maneira como você me olha_

O is for the only one I see

_M - o único que eu posso ver_

V is very, very extraordinary

_O - é muito, muito extraordinário_

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

_R - é muito mais do que adorar alguém_

Love is all that I can give to you

_Amor é tudo o que posso te dar_

Love is more than just a game for two

_Amor é mais que um jogo para dois_

Two in love can make it

_Dois apaixonados podem fazer_

Take my heart and please don't break it

_Pegue meu coração e, por favor, não o quebre_

Love was made for me and you

_O amor foi feito para nós dois_

Love was made for me and you

_O amor foi feito para nós dois_

Love was made for me and you

_O amor foi feito para nós dois_

Love was made for me and you

_O amor foi feito para nós dois_

Love was made for me and you...

_O amor foi feito para nós dois..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey... Tudo certo agora?" - Edward sorriu quando Bella conseguiu voltar para a sala. Ele já havia tomado seu próprio banho, e estava apenas em uma calça de pijamas.

"Tudo." - Bella suspirou, também em sua camisola.

Era cedo - bastante cedo - mas eles tinham passado o dia fora, Bella tinha tido que sustentar Jack em pé para conseguir lhe dar banho, e ele já estava na cama, em sono profundo.

"Hum... Camisola na sala?" - Edward estendeu a mão e puxou Bella para sentar ao seu lado.

"Jack já está dormindo." - Ela deu um sorriso autoexplicativo.

"Ele ficou cansado, não é?"

"Bastante..." - Bella riu baixinho.

"Então... Agora somos só nós dois?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella.

"Hu-hum..."

"Então vamos aproveitar para conversar sobre aquilo que você falou hoje de manhã?"

"Ah..." - Bella mordeu o lábio inferior - "O que?"

"Você sabe o que." - Edward tentou sorrir, meio condescendente - "Aquilo que você disse sobre tentar engravidar."

"Ah, Edward... É que eu pensei: eu tenho o contrato até o fim da temporada. E depois, nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer. Então... Não seria uma boa hora para tentar engravidar?"

"Bells... Linda, para que isso? Você não está feliz como estamos?"

"É claro que eu estou feliz, Edward. Mas eu ia ficar ainda mais feliz se eu pudesse te dar um filho."

"Você sabe muito bem que o problema não é esse, meu amor. A questão é que_eu_ não posso te dar um filho."

"Isso não é verdade!"

"Bella, por favor..."

"Você disse que ia tentar." - Bella acusou, sentindo seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Droga! Ela não queria chorar! Essa era para ser uma conversa racional.

"Ah, Bella... Não chora." - Edward afagou o rosto de sua noiva - "Por favor, não chora."

"Você disse que ia tentar..." - Ela repetiu, quase em um sussurro, tentando controlar o tom embargado da voz - "Me deixa tentar."

"Eu te amo tanto, minha linda. Eu não quero que você vá embora."

"Mas eu não vou embora." - Bella afirmou, olhando nos olhos dele, e então suspirou devagar - "Edward... Eu não sou a Tânia."

"Eu sei disso." - Ele franziu o cenho.

"Então não me faz pagar pelos erros dela. Vamos tentar. Nós dois."

"E se não der certo?" - Edward perguntou, com um tom amargurado.

"Se não der certo, não deu." - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Mas também pode ser que dê certo. Você não ia gostar de ter um filho comigo?"

"Eu adoraria, Bella! Ficaria bem mais que feliz."

"Eu também!" - Bella sorriu, e então segurou o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos - "Esquece a Tânia. É a nossa história, a nossa vida. Vamos tentar. Você prometeu. Vamos tentar..."

Edward suspirou longamente, e apoiou sua testa na testa de Bella.

"Eu te amo, Edward." - Bella sussurrou para ele.

"Eu também te amo, Bella." - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Então vamos tentar?"

"Você promete que nunca vai me deixar?"

"Eu nunca vou te deixar, Edward." - Bella se afastou um pouquinho para poder olha-lo - "Você é minha vida, meu marido..." - Ela sorriu com a promessa. Porque, embora ele ainda não fosse legalmente seu marido, já o era em seu coração - "Eu te amo demais."

Edward a observou por um instante, parecendo sondar cada linha em seu rosto.

"Eu vou marcar com o especialista em fertilização..." - Ele finalmente suspirou.

"Mas... É com o mesmo?" - Bella fez uma pequena careta e Edward franziu o cenho, demorando um segundo para entender - "O mesmo que atendia a Tânia?"

"Amor, ele é o melhor da cidade. Até do estado. Se vamos fazer isso, nós não devíamos fazer com o melhor?"

"Eu sei. É que... Eu não queria que você pensasse nela."

"Não se preocupe: eu não penso." - Edward sorriu, embora um pouco sem humor, e então depositou um delicado beijo nos lábios de Bella - "Esquece a Tânia. É a nossa história." - Ele brincou, usando as mesmas palavras que ela havia usado, fazendo-a rir, antes de beijá-la novamente.

"Obrigada." - Bella mordeu o lábio - "Tudo que eu mais quero é poder te dar um filho."

"Não faça disso a sua vida. Eu sou feliz com você, com o Jack... Se nós não conseguirmos, não faça disso um peso, ou vamos enlouquecer."

Bella sorriu, condescendente, e correu o dedo pela testa de Edward, tentando desfazer os vincos que haviam ali se formado - "Não se preocupe..." - Ela sussurrou baixinho, antes de depositar um beijo na ponta do nariz de Edward - "Nós vamos conseguir."

"Mas nós temos que nos casar antes."

"Ah, é?" - Bella riu - "E por que?"

"Oras, como por quê? Não é óbvio?"

"Se é pela sua honra... Porque eu já sou uma mãe solteira." - Bella deu de ombros - "Outro filho não faria muita diferença."

"Não diga isso, Bella. Eu jamais faria o que ele fez. Jamais deixaria você. Ainda mais, com um filho meu nos braços."

"Eu sei. Você não deixou nem o filho dele. Eu sei que não deixaria o seu..." - Bella comentou e Edward franziu o cenho ainda mais - "O que houve?"

"Quando Alice nasceu, a Rosalie ficou morrendo de ciúmes. Você acha que o Jack teria ciúmes?"

"Não faço a mínima ideia." - Bella confessou - "Acho que nunca pensei nisso, porque nunca considerei de verdade a hipótese de ter outros filhos."

"_Outros filhos_?" - Edward frisou o plural das palavras.

"Bom, eu teria mais filhos com você..."

"Uau... Se você tiver _um_, para mim, já estará ótimo!"

"_Quando_ eu tiver um." - Ela corrigiu.

"Menina teimosa." - Edward riu.

"Menina persistente! É bem diferente!"

"Sei, sei..."

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella suspirou, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos - "Eu iria até o fim do mundo para fazer isso com você..."

"Será que eu mereço tanto?"

"Você merece, sim." - Bella assentiu - "Além do mais, eu preciso confessar: na verdade, essa é uma motivação puramente egoísta."

"Oh, é mesmo?" - Edward perguntou, divertido.

"Hu-hum. Eu faço tudo para te ver feliz, porque te ver feliz, me faz feliz também."

"Hum..." - Edward a puxou para um beijo - "Obrigado por seu egoísmo. Ele tem me feito muito bem."

"Você marca a minha consulta?"

"Tudo bem se for com o médico que tratou a Tânia? Ou você prefere mesmo que eu procure outro?"

"Se você diz que não tem problema..."

"Eu sei que você não é a Tânia. Eu só..."

"O que?"

"Eu não quero te ver infeliz. Tenho medo de te ver infeliz por minha causa."

"Ah, Edward... Não se preocupe. Isso não vai acontecer."

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_olá, meninas lindas do meu coração!_**

**_Olha só quem conseguiu postar até que consideravelmente cedo, escolheu uma música, respondeu reviews... Ufa! *palmas para mim (humildade: mode off)_**

**_Menina Bella está querendo ter neném! Quem concorda, ergue a mão! \o/_**

**_E agora eu me vou indo, aproveitar que eu consegui terminar "cedo", vou postar "cedo", e..._**

**_É, eu sei que não está assim tão cedo, mas perto do que estava, está beeeem melhor, vai?! Rsrs_**

**_Então, é isso!_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_E até sexta!_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Deh Cullen**: Bella já indo conhecer o médico, hein? Acho que agora vai! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: Nunca se sabe a reação do James, neh? Tem louco para tudo. Mas agora, se a Bella conseguir engravidar, não sei se ela vai poder continuar mesmo..._

_**Ana**: pronto! Não precisa mais ficar curiosa, que já está tudo resolvido entre eles. Rsrsrs_

_**JaqueF**: É, foi mesmo... Nem tinha notado que o capítulo tinha rolado só no quarto. Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: ah, essa reforma ortográfica! Vai demorar para acostumar com ela._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: todas torce para a família aumentar :)_

_**Kathyanne**: Ai, ai, ai... Tá chegando a hora! Rsrsrs - Acho que está chegando sim. Pelo menos, a Bella está querendo um novo bebezinho._


	68. Capítulo 66

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 66**

_"Alô?"_

"Hey, James!" - Edward sorriu, embora soubesse que o sócio não podia ver.

_"Quem fala?"_

"Ai, James... Eu." - Edward riu, sabendo que James só devia estar brincando com o fato de ele estar sumido há um bom tempo.

_"Eu... Quem?"_

"Eu, Edward." - Ele revirou os olhos para si mesmo.

_"Edward... Edward..."_ - James fingiu tentar se lembrar.

"Edward Cullen."

_"Oh, Edward Cullen! Ah, sim! Agora me lembro! Não é aquele que supostamente deveria ser meu sócio? Bom, ao menos, eu acho que ainda é o que diz no contrato social dessa empresa..."_

"James... Eu sei." - Edward suspirou.

_"Você sabe?"_

"Me desculpe pelo sumiço. Foram tempos complicados."

_"Tempos complicados? Edward, eu sei que a sua mãe já voltou para casa, e está se recuperando muito bem. Enquanto ela estava no hospital, eu até relevei seu sumiço, porque realmente era uma fase complicada. Mas agora? E você nem me deu notícias!"_

"Eu sei..."

_"Você sabe? É só isso que você vai ficar repetindo? Eu só não considerei mandar a polícia atrás de você, porque eu imaginei que se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, a bailarina teria sumido também."_

"James..." - Edward tentou interrompe-lo, não gostando nem um pouco do tom que o sócio havia usado ao se referir a Bella.

_"Ah! Aliás, eu soube que você ficou noivo! Nem isso você ia me contar? O que foi que essa mulher fez com você?"_

"James, isso não tem nada a ver com a Bella."

_"Não?"_

"Não." - Edward afirmou - "Foram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e eu sinto que preciso de algo novo, mudar meu rumo, minha rotina."

_"Como assim? Você está falando exatamente sobre o que?"_

"James..." - Edward respirou fundo, buscando as palavras certas - "Foi para isso que liguei: eu gostaria de marcar uma reunião com você. Você pode me receber, para conversarmos sobre o futuro?"

_"Que formalidade toda é essa, Edward? Desde quando você precisa marcar? Venha até aqui, ou podemos beber alguma coisa... Que tal se fôssemos ao cassino hoje?"_

"James, eu não quero ir ao cassino. Mas se você puder me receber agora, eu chego em alguns minutos."

_"Você está estranho..."_ - James constatou.

"Eu estou diferente." - Edward sorriu, embora um pouco sem humor - "Isso é verdade."

_"Todo mundo gostava do cara que você era. O que havia de errado com ele? Você não precisa mudar por causa de uma mulher."_

"James... Eu não mudei por causa da Bella. Quer dizer... talvez eu tenha mudado por causa dela, mas não dessa maneira como você está pensando."

_"E qual seria a outra maneira? A que eu não estou pensando?"_

"Você está pensando que mudei para agradar a Bella, mas eu não mudei para agradá-la. Eu mudei, porque ela está comigo, e ela me faz ser melhor."

_"O que essa mulher colocou na sua bebida?"_ - James perguntou e Edward riu. Ele não podia ver, mas era capaz de apostar que James estava fazendo uma careta.

"Felicidade. E você devia experimentar."

_"Sr. James?"_ - Edward ouviu a voz da secretária chamando.

"Eu estou te prendendo. Faça suas coisas, eu chego em alguns minutos."

_"Tudo bem."_ - James assentiu - _"Quem sabe nesse bar aqui perto eles tenham essa tal de felicidade para colocar na minha bebida..."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Fiquei surpreso que você tenha encontrado minha sala."

"Na verdade, o pessoal da recepção me deu as indicações."

"Eu sabia." - James balançou a cabeça em sinal de decepção, e Edward acabou rindo.

"James... Isso é o que você sempre quis fazer? Digo: a produtora. Você gosta dela, não é?"

"Gosto." - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas ao responder - "Onde você quer chegar?"

"Eu tenho vontade de fazer algo diferente." - Edward sorriu - "Algo marcante, especial. Quando abrimos a produtora, parecia uma boa ideia."

"E não parece mais? Nós temos tido cada vez mais lucro." - James deu de ombros.

"Não se trata só de dinheiro..."

"E se trata de que?"

"Eu quero fazer algo diferente, James. Eu quero fazer algo de que possa me orgulhar."

"Quem está enfiando essas ideias estranhas na sua cabeça?"

"Ninguém está enfiando nada na minha cabeça, James! Eu estou apenas lhe dizendo como me sinto."

"Então vamos direto ao assunto: sobre o que você queria falar?"

"Eu gostaria de me desligar da produtora." - Edward falou calmamente, encarando James, olhando bem em seus olhos.

"Desligar? Como assim desligar?"

"James, você mesmo disse: eu sumi! Praticamente abandonei a produtora na sua mão. E aí? A produtora não sentiu minha falta. E eu não senti falta da produtora! Você é capaz de tocar a empresa sozinho, enquanto meu desejo é começar um novo projeto."

"E o que você espera? Que eu trabalhe, para depois dividirmos os lucros?" - Edward até se surpreendeu com o tom de James.

"Sinceramente, eu pensei em vender a minha parte."

"Você sabe muito bem que não pode vender a sua parte sem a minha aprovação! Não pense que vai colocar minha empresa nas mãos de qualquer um!"

"A prioridade é sua, James. Compre a minha parte."

"Eu não tenho todo esse capital disponível."

"Compre. Você me paga como puder. Fazemos uma projeção, assinamos algo, e você me paga aos poucos."

"Você está mesmo disposto? Que vontade é essa de abandonar o que nós construímos juntos?"

"James, eu tenho muito orgulho do que construímos juntos. Mas eu acho que chegou a hora de construir algo meu, que eu levante com meus próprios esforços."

"Você vai abrir outra produtora?"

"Mas é claro que não!"

"E então?"

"Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer. São apenas ideias... Talvez algo que tenha a ver com música."

"Se você não quer mesmo me contar."

"James, eu juro! Se já tivesse decidido, é claro que eu lhe contaria!"

"Tudo bem." - Ele assentiu, embora não parecesse totalmente convencido - "Eu creio que devemos marcar uma reunião com os advogados."

"Está certo."

"Agora eu preciso voltar. Tenho muito trabalho me esperando."

"James..." - Edward se levantou com o sócio - "Antes de tudo, nós sempre fomos amigos. A sociedade acaba, mas a amizade não precisa acabar. A produtora é sua: você trabalhou por ela, é você quem a mantém em pé. Eu preciso sair. É o melhor para nós dois."

"E a sua noiva? Ela vai com você?"

"A Bella tem um contrato assinado, James. Você sabe que ela não vai deixar o espetáculo até o fim da temporada."

"Eu ligo para te avisar a data da reunião."

"Tudo bem..." - Edward assentiu, depois de suspirar profundamente, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo. Ele até queria argumentar, mas não parecia ser a melhor hora, então ele deixou James partir.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"E então, como foi? Você conversou com o James?"

"Conversei."

"E então?" - Bella perguntou outra vez, ansiosa.

"Ah... Foi estranho."

"Por quê?"

"Ele não ficou muito feliz."

"Vocês brigaram?" - A expressão de Bella parecia preocupada, então Edward tentou sorrir.

"Também não é para tanto." - Ele acariciou o rosto de sua noiva - "E eu acredito que tenha sido um baque para ele. Depois que ele tiver algum tempo para pensar, eu sei que ele vai ver que é a melhor solução."

"Você tem mesmo certeza disso, Edward? Abandonar a empresa que você ajudou a construir, logo agora que você mesmo disse que ela está indo bem."

"Eu tenho certeza." - Ele assentiu - "Na verdade, eu até falei com o meu pai sobre tudo isso, e... Ele tem uns amigos que apóiam um projeto social e eles estão procurando alguém que possa coordenar uma nova área musical. Eu acho que vou me candidatar a vaga."

"Jura?"

"É."

"Você parece animado." - Bella sorriu.

"Eu estou. É algo que quero muito fazer."

"Então, está bem. Eu disse que iria te apoiar, independente do que você escolha fazer. E essa parece ser uma vaga incrível!"

"Obrigado, linda. Você sabe que o seu apoio é muito importante para mim." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, antes de depositar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

"De nada." - Bella sorriu quando ele se afastou.

"Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo! Consegui marcar a sua consulta para o começo da semana que vem."

"Oh, é mesmo?" - Bella sentiu um frio na barriga, sem saber se era de puro medo ou grande ansiedade.

"Está com medo? Se você quiser, ainda dá tempo de desistir."

"Não! Eu não quero desistir. Isso é algo que eu realmente quero fazer. Muito mesmo."

"Aí estão duas coisas que eu não imaginava fazer: deixar a _Hunters_ e voltar àquele consultório."

"Não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo." - Bella deu seu sorriso mais conciliador, acariciando o rosto de Edward.

"Você promete?"

"Hu-hum. Prometo."

"Ah! Esqueci mais uma coisa!" - Edward fez uma careta um pouco culpada.

"O que?"

"Alice quer uma reunião com você. Ela disse que vocês precisam começar a discutir detalhes sobre o nosso casamento."

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Bella gemeu - "Tudo bem." - Ela parou respirando fundo - "Tudo bem. Já que temos que fazer isso, que seja o mais rápido e indolor possível."

"Está falando sobre se casar comigo?" - Edward apertou os olhos em sua direção.

"Não! Mas é claro que não! Estou falando de Alice!" - Bella fez um biquinho - "Está aí uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei fazer..." - Ela brincou, repetindo as palavras de Edward, e ele riu.

"Relaxa, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Você promete? Olha que é a Alice! Querendo organizar o nosso casamento!"

"Oun... Me desculpe, mas eu nunca consigo brigar com ela quando o assunto é esse. É só Alice começar a falar sobre como você vai estar linda de noiva, e eu realmente não me importo com nenhuma outra loucura que ela queira incluir."

"Edward... Tudo bem." - Bella riu, revirando os olhos - "Por mim, ela pode organizar também. Que ela faça tudo do jeito dela. Desde que você esteja me esperando lá no altar."

"Eu vou estar, linda. Disso, você pode ter a mais absoluta certeza!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas lindas do meu coração!  
>Não sei se vocês notaram, mas eu não postei sexta-feira.<br>Vocês nem notaram, neh? :/  
>Me desculpem, ok?<br>Não deu.**_

_**Mas hoje, cá estou!  
>E olha que menina linda: o capítulo de quarta também já está prontinho e betado! (beijos para a vivicki).<strong>_

_**Então...  
>Nos vemos em breve!<strong>_

_**Beijinhos  
>Até quarta-feira.<strong>_

_**E agora eu vou responder suas lindas reviews:**_

_**Daia Matos**__: menino Edward é apenas um menino assustado. Mas dona Bellinha está cuidando dele direitinho._

_**Clara**__: Ah, problema da Rosalie! A Bella não tem culpa dos problemas dela. A Bella tem é que se preocupar com os embriões na barriguinha dela :)_

_**Carol**__: Obrigada pelos elogios. *autora corando_

_**Acassia**__: Crianças quando crescem, não querem mais ficar no colinho. Mamã sente falta de carregar o bebê dela._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Não fiquem ansiosas! A ansiedade atrapalha na hora de engravidar! Rs_

_**Sofia - pt**__: Ih, agora tem milhares de possibilidades! Se a Bella engravidar, tudo vai ter que mudar._

_**Lolitasss**__: bebêzinho, bebêzinho! Todas quer um bebêzinho, com olhinhos de Edward Cullen. *-*_

_**Isa Stream**__: Essa Bella já passou por mais coisas. A Bella de Novos Ares era toda boba, não conhecia nada, tinha medo de tudo. Essa já é mãe, teve que aprender a defender o filho dela, e tudo mais... Elas sempre mudam. Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello**__: FilhoS? No plural? Você está parecendo a Bella, hein? Assim o Edward fica nervoso! Vamos com calma! Rsrsrs_

_**FeePattinson**__: Acalme-se, que a Bella ainda nem foi no médico. Ela ainda não "será que tô" nada! Rsrsrs_

_**Joana Patrícia**__: Gêmeos é? Sei não... Acho que é muita emoção para o coraçãozinho de menino Edward._

_**Isa Alonso**__: Ah, dessa vez a review veio! Veremos, veremos, como essa familinha vai se ajeitar._

_**Deh Cullen**__: Ah, Deh... A tristeza também faz parte da vida, menina. Rsrsrs - É brincadeira, tá? Não fica nervosa!_

_**Yara Bastos**__: Olha, que danada! O problema do Edward não é treinar, não! Treinar, ele já treinou com tudo quanto é bailarina! Agora ele precisa é realizar._

_**Ana**__: É claro que Edwrad puxou o assunto! Se você estava curiosa, imagine ele!_

_**Kathyanne**__: Pois não é exatamente se o Jack tiver que dividir o papai, que ele pode acabar ficando com ciúme de um novo bebê._

_**Angel Nunes**__: Porque o médico criará problemas? O Edward não vai deixar ele maltratar a menina Bella._


	69. Capítulo 67

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 67**

"E então? Como foi sua reunião?" - Bella perguntou assim que Edward deu partida no carro. Os ensaios haviam acabado, e eles estavam voltando para casa.

"Foi bem." - Ele assentiu.

"Mesmo?" - Bella insistiu.

"Nada muito fora do esperado." - Ele sorriu. Jack estava no banco de trás e Edward não queria conversar sobre a reunião com James. Não que tivesse mesmo sido tão ruim, mas era um assunto um tanto quanto chato.

"Sei..." - Bella suspirou mais fundo - "E então, o que vocês fizeram hoje, filho?"

"Eu fiquei na casa da vovó Esme." - Jack sorriu - "Enquanto o Edward foi trabalhar. Ela fez bolo de chocolate e me deixou entrar na piscininha."

"Na pisicininha?"

"É. Só na pequenininha, _mamã_. Ela não deixou eu entrar na bem grandona assim..." - Jack abriu os braços o máximo que pôde, mostrando o que ele devia considerar algo muito grande.

"Que camiseta é essa?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que não conhecia a blusa que o filho estava usando.

"Tia Alice me deu." - Jack sorriu, triunfante - "É do _enormossauro_."

"_Enormossauro_..."

"Do Ben 10, _mamã_!"

"Ah, do Ben 10. Claro." - Bella riu.

"Outro dia, nós podemos ir na casa da vovó Esme, para eu entrar na piscina bem grandona?"

"Jack, nós não vamos ficar incomodando a Esme, está bem?"

"Mas não é hoje, _mamã_! É outro dia! E foi ela que me chamou." - Ele fez um biquinho.

"É claro que podemos marcar, Jack." - Edward tentou conciliar - "Sua mãe só não quer aparecer assim, sem falar nada. Mas nós vamos ver isso depois, está bem? Um dia em que a sua mãe possa ir também. Ela está tão branquinha... Vai ficar linda bronzeada." - Ele sorriu de canto para ela.

"Está reclamando, Edward Cullen?" - Bella perguntou, se fingindo de ofendida.

"Claro que não." - Ele aproveitou o farol fechado e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

"Tô com fome..." - Jack gemeu.

"Jura?" - Edward o olhou pelo retrovisor, parecendo surpreso - "Você conseguiu sair da casa de Esme Cullen com fome?"

"É porque eu fiquei com vergonha." - Jack franziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo um biquinho.

"Ficou com vergonha de comer com ela, filho?"

"Fiquei."

"Oh, meu amor... Não precisava. Se a Esme te ofereceu, você podia comer. A mamãe já te disse isso."

"Mas eu fiquei com vergonha."

"Tudo bem." - Bella sorriu, condescendente - "A mamãe pode cozinhar para você. O que você quer comer?"

"Pizza de peperoni."

"Pizza de peperoni?"

"Hu-hum!" - Os olhinhos dele até brilharam.

"Tudo bem. A mamãe não sabe _fazer_ pizza de peperoni, mas nós podemos pedir."

"Hum... Pizza de peperoni." - Edward sorriu - "Me traz tão boas lembranças... Qualquer dia também precisamos pedir sushi outra vez."

"Edward..."

"O que? É só o sushi, amor. Nem precisa ter saquê."

"Hoje você está impossível!"

"Desculpa..." - Edward fingiu uma expressão culpada - "Depois eu deixo você me colocar de castigo."

"Edward!" - Bella sibilou, surpresa. O que havia dado em Edward? Ele sempre havia sido tão comportado na frente do Jack. Se bem que... Não que ele estivesse mesmo sendo "mau comportado".

"Ah, _mamã_! Não coloca o Edward de castigo não! Ele prometeu que ia jogar vídeo-game comigo hoje!"

Edward dirigiu até em casa, e eles pediram a pizza pelo telefone. Enquanto aguardavam a entrega, Bella seguiu para o banho, e Edward e Jack seguiram para uma disputa no vídeo-game.

Bella voltou para a sala, com seu cabelo molhado, bem quando Edward estava começando a cortar a pizza.

"Hey, linda! A pizza já chegou. Senta aqui."

"Hoje não vamos sentar no tapete?" - Bella brincou.

"Se você quiser..."

"Melhor não." - Bella pensou em Jack, derrubando o pedaço de pizza bem no meio do tapete caro da sala de Edward.

"Ok. Todo mundo na mesa, então!"

"Eu posso sentar aqui?" - Jack pediu, indicando a cadeira que ficava perto da que Edward estava sentado.

"Pode, meu amor. Mas senta direitinho."

"Eu sento, _mamã_!"

"E aí, vamos comer pizza no guardanapo? Ou alguém quer prato?"

"Guardanapo!" - Jack respondeu, animado.

"Refrigerante?"

"Hu-hum."

"Nossa, filho... Pra quem nadou e tudo o mais, você não devia estar assim tão animado."

"Minha mãe deve ter colocado energético no bolo de chocolate." - Edward riu.

"E por que ela faria isso?"

"Para te manter ocupada." - Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas ao responder.

"Você comeu o bolo de chocolate também?" - Bella riu. Fazia tempo que ela não via Edward tão cheio de piadinhas.

"Talvez..." - Ele sorriu de canto.

Eles comeram juntos, e jogaram mais um pouco de vídeo-game, antes de Bella conseguir arrastar Jack para um banho, e finalmente colocá-lo na cama. Bastou uma mamadeira de leite quente e uma luz de abajur, e o cansaço do dia finalmente se abateu sobre ele.

"Boa noite, filho." - Bella sussurrou, depositando um beijo nos cabelos de Jack, quando ele adormeceu, depois de poucas páginas da estória que ela estava lendo.

"Oi. Ele dormiu?" - Edward perguntou quando viu Bella entrando no quarto.

"Dormiu. Eu sabia que ele não ia aguentar por muito tempo."

"Bom... Então..." - Edward sorriu, andando em direção a ela - "Já que somos só nós dois..." - Ele a puxou para junto de si, pela cintura.

"O que foi que te deu hoje?" - Bella riu.

"Por que?"

"Faz tempo que não te vejo assim, tão engraçadinho."

"É?" - Edward franziu o cenho - "Não sei. Acho que fiquei animado com as possibilidades de mudança."

"Está falando da reunião? Como foi?"

"Foi tudo bem." - Edward assentiu, embora meio que dando de ombros, ao mesmo tempo - "O James não está super feliz com a ideia, mas ele não tem opção. Eu quero sair, e, se ele não comprar a minha parte, eu posso vender para outra pessoa."

"Ele vai comprar mesmo?"

"Vai. Os advogados vão redigir um contrato. Eu prefiro mesmo vender para ele. Pelo menos, eu sei que ele não vai destruir a empresa, sabe? Ou transformar em uma coisa estranha qualquer..."

"Hu-hum."

"E... Eles marcaram a minha entrevista na ONG." - Edward lhe deu seu melhor sorriso triunfante.

"Oh! Que bom! Para quando?"

"Semana que vem. Um dia depois da sua consulta."

"Hum... Acho que teremos uma semana produtiva."

"Se Deus quiser."

"Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver." - Bella sorriu e Edward parou, ouvindo seu celular avisar a chegada de um e-mail.

"E-mail a essa hora?" - Ele franziu a sobrancelha, procurando o aparelho.

"Se você não tivesse o e-mail registrado no celular, não receberia nada a essa hora." - Bella sorriu - "Deixe para ler amanhã."

"Mas é no meu e-mail pessoal." - Ele mostrou o aparelho e Bella revirou os olhos. Ela não achava muita graça naquelas tecnologias. Devia ser sua alma forkiana - presa a falta de evolução.

"É da Alice." - Ele franziu o cenho, captando a atenção de Bella.

"Alice? Está tudo bem?"

"É uma lista." - Ele riu.

"Uma lista?"

"De coisas sobre nosso casamento, que nós precisamos responder!"

"Está falando sério?"

"Hu-hum..." - Ele assentiu - "Ela quer saber se você prefere mangas longas ou curtas, e quais são suas flores e cores preferidas."

"Eu..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu acho que não sei."

"Tudo bem." - Edward desligou o celular - "Nós podemos pensar nisso amanhã." - Ele estendeu a mão e trouxe Bella para se sentar em seu colo - "Hoje eu quero aproveitar sua companhia. Só nós dois."

"Está sendo difícil para você? Se adaptar à presença do Jack?"

"Não. Eu estou bem. Só quero te namorar um pouquinho."

"Você jura? Você sabe que nós podemos conversar, não é?"

"Bella, eu adoro o Jack. E ele não está atrapalhando em nada. Mas agora ele está dormindo, e eu quero aproveitar para beijar você, e namorar você, e fazer amor..."

"Achei que você só quisesse ter bons dias..." - Bella brincou.

"Era o que eu queria." - Ele assentiu - "E você me deu."

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu - "Você também me deu."

"É?" - Ele depositou pequenos beijos em seus lábios, enquanto a colocava sobre a cama, as costas sobre o colchão. Os beijos foram se aprofundando e Edward tentou se afastar, procurando tirar a calça que estava usando.

"Não..." - Bella sussurrou, o segurando contra si - "Vamos namorar um pouquinho. Antes."

"Você quer?"

"Hu-hum."

"Claro, minha linda." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella e voltou a beijá-la, tentando ser o mais carinhoso possível. Ele saiu de cima de sua noiva, procurando uma posição em que pudesse se controlar melhor.

"Eu te amo..." - Ela sussurrou baixinho quando eles se afastaram por um instante.

"Acho que nós nunca namoramos assim antes."

"É, eu acho que não... Você sempre foi apressadinho."

"Hey, isso é uma reclamação?"

"Não. Só estou brincando."

"Você gosta de namorar assim?"

"Gosto." - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Mas eu gosto de ficar com você. De todo jeito. Acho que só estou meio carente hoje."

"Por que?" - Edward perguntou, preocupado - "O que aconteceu, Bella?"

"Nada. TPM talvez."

"Hum... Vem cá, vem. Deixa eu te dar um pouco de carinho..." - Edward a puxou para mais junto de si - "Aliás, acho que foi assim que eu te conquistei naquele dia. Na primeira vez em que ficamos juntos. Você lembra? Eu prometi que te daria um pouco de carinho."

"É... Eu sei." - Bella sorriu, enquanto Edward passeava com um dedo por seu rosto, tão leve, tão delicado, que chegava a fazer cócegas.

"Se eu não estiver fazendo direito, você me diz?"

"Você está fazendo direito." - Bella afirmou, sem sequer abrir os olhos, aproveitando a sensação do carinho dele em seu rosto.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Você me faz... Melhor. Mais corajoso. Eu ainda tenho medo. Sobre o bebê... Tenho medo. Se não fosse com você, eu não tentaria de novo."

"Eu sei..." - Bella finalmente abriu os olhos e o encarou - "Eu sei que não é qualquer coisa para você. E é por isso que é importante para mim também." - Ela sorriu - "Nosso bebê. Eu vou te dar um bebê. Nosso. Prometo."

"Não prometa."

"Prometo." - Bella girou, ficando sobre ele - "Na alegria e na tristeza..." - Bella o beijou - "Nas horas boas ou ruins..." - Ela depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo com que todo o corpo de Edward reagisse - "Eu prometo honrar, amar, e procriar com esse homem..." - Bella riu baixinho, fazendo Edward rir com ela - "Esse homem lindo e delicioso... Que devia fazer amor comigo agora."

"Eu aceito." - Edward a beijou, girando para estar sobre Bella.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Oiê!_**

**_Pensaram que eu não vinha, neh?_**

**_Mas vocês acreditam que, mesmo com o capítulo pronto, eu não consegui parar nem para postar?_**

**_Essa semana eu estou quase enlouquecendo!_**

**_Mas, graças a Deus, o feriadão se aproxima, e, como meu capítulo já está quase pronto, fiquem calmas - Eu vou postar._**

**_E eu sei que vocês estavam todas morrendo de saudades do menino Jack, então ele veio visitar vocês, e mandou um beijo de enormossauro para todas!_**

**_E agora, já basta de atraso: vou responder suas lindas reviews._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até sexta-feira._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Yara Bastos**: eu sei que vocês sentiram falta da familinha Cullen. Só estava disfarçando, para ninguém brigar comigo, por causa do atraso. Hehe_

_**Lolitasss**: Consulta marcadíssima! Menina Bella mais que querendo o bebêzinho, e os dois só no treino! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream**: tô carente, não. Tava só disfarçando para ninguém brigar comigo. Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos**: Edward jamais permitiria que James descontasse na Bella. Além do mais, eles nem sabem mais se ela vai continuar dançando, ou vai carregar a sementinha Cullen pelo mundo._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Edward está todo feliz com as novas possibilidades. De "reparo" em "reparo", a Bella está mudando ele um montão!_

_**Isa Alonso**: O Edward já decidiu que sai. Quer fazer outras coisas da vida. Se o James inventar alguma, ele vende a produtora para outra pessoa._

_**Tatiana Campello**: muitos embriões de olhos verdes. Bella quer. Rsrsrs_

_**Joana Patrícia**: Já dizia o velho ditado "quem nunca comeu melado, quando come, se lambuza" - O menino tem filho nenhum, vocês já querem que ele comece com cinco! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: Eu enfrentava reuniões e compras e toda a animação de Alice, se no final do dia, fosse dormir com menino Edward *-*_

_**Ana**: Jamais que o Edward vai deixar James ser mau com a Bella! Jamais!_

_**Deh Cullen**: Isso! Torça! Cruze seus dedinhos e mande boas vibrações para úteros, embriões, e etc, etc... Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: Alice aprontar? Ela não aprontar Ela organiza, lindamente, do jeito mais fofo do mundo! :)_

_**Kathyanne**: Oun... Fica assim não. E olha só! Jack mandou beijinho!_

_**Clara**: Oh, lá! Já quer explorar! Sexta tem capítulo, mas bônus, é muito demais! Rsrsrs - Agora, sobre os embriõeS, toda inseminação é feita com mais de um embrião, que é para ter mais chances. ;)_


	70. Capítulo 68

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 68**

Edward religou seu celular, e abriu o e-mail de Alice outra vez. Ele aproveitou que Bella estava no banho para dar mais uma lida na lista que sua irmã havia enviado.

"Questão um." - Ele suspirou - "Isso é coisa que se pergunte, Alice? É claro que o responsável pelos pagamentos serei eu!" - Edward resmungou enquanto digitava.

"Questão dois: qual é o orçamento? Gaste o que for preciso, Alice. Dinheiro é o que menos importa. Eu quero ver a Bella sorrindo, e linda..." - Ele digitou outra vez e sorriu para si mesmo - "Pronto. Acho que as outras perguntas podem ser respondidas com a ajuda da noiva."

"Edward..." - Jack surgiu na porta, com os olhos praticamente ainda fechados.

"Oi, Jack." - Edward sorriu - "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia." - Jack grunhiu enquanto chegava mais perto e tentava escalar a cama do casal.

"Vem, eu te ajudo..." - Edward o ajudou a subir no colchão - "Tudo bem?"

"_Cadê a mamã_?" - Jack perguntou, deitando com a cabeça no colo de Edward.

"Está tomando banho." - Ele afagou o cabelo do garoto - "O que foi? Está com fome?"

"Hu-hum..."

"A mamãe já vai sair. O que você quer comer?"

"Torrada com geléia de morango."

"Hum... Eu acho que consigo fazer isso. Que tal se nós dois fizéssemos uma surpresa para a sua mãe? Você me ajuda a preparar o café da manhã hoje?"

"Hu-hum. Que nem no aniversário dela!" - Jack sorriu, animado - "No aniversário da _mamã_, eu e a vovó sempre fazemos o café da manhã para ela."

"É isso! Que nem se fosse o aniversário da sua mãe. Só que não é..."

"Também não é o meu aniversário e a tia Alice me deu um presente..." - Jack deu de ombros.

"Pois é! Vamos lá?"

"Café da manhã para a _mamã_!" - Jack se ergueu na cama e disse, como se estivesse dizendo o slogan de um super herói.

"E para o alto e avante!" - Edward brincou, pegando Jack no colo, e fazendo-o voar, como se fosse um avião.

"Ai, meu Deus do céu..." - Bella riu feito boba, vendo Jack e Edward usando avental. O de Edward era florido e o de Jack, com motivos natalinos.

"Bom dia, _mamã_!"

"Bom dia, meu amor! Como você está lindo assim, de avental! A mamãe quer apertar você para sempre!"

"Poxa... E eu?" - Edward fez um biquinho.

"Você também está lindo..." - Bella se aproximou e depositou um beijo no rosto de Edward, aproveitando para sussurrar para ele - "E gostoso."

Opa..." - Edward soltou o ar por entre os dentes - "Bom dia." - Ele sorriu torto quando Bella se afastou.

"Bom dia." - Ela sorriu de volta.

"Nós estamos fazendo torrada com geléia, _mamã_! Senta ali, senta! Hoje é que nem o dia do seu aniversário: nós que vamos fazer o café da manhã."

"Oun... Jura? Que bonitinhos vocês dois... Ah! A mamãe vai buscar a máquina fotográfica, porque eu quero guardar vocês dois assim, lindos, para sempre e sempre e sempre!"

"A mamãe está estranha..." - Jack fez uma careta, vendo Bella sair da cozinha.

"Ela só está feliz, Jack. Porque você está aqui."

"E você também!"

"É... Também. Nós dois somos os meninos da mamãe."

"É." - Jack riu baixinho, acompanhando Edward.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Pronta?"

"Pronta." - Bella sentou ao lado de Edward - "É muita coisa?" - Ela fez uma pequena careta.

"Não é pouca." - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e Bella riu.

"Tudo bem. Pode começar..."

"Bom, a Alice quer saber quando pretendemos nos casar." - Edward rolou os olhos - "Em breve. Eu já não disse isso para ela?"

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella riu - "Eu acho que ela quer saber o período. Assim... a estação, sabe? Você pensa, por exemplo, em se casar ainda no verão, ou quando chegar o outono?"

"Hum... Por mim, ainda no verão." - Ele sorriu torto - "Mas se você preferir esperar o outono... Pode ser na primeira semana."

"Ah... Eu não sei." - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas - "Eu acho que seria bom nós escolhermos o lugar primeiro, você não acha? Porque, dependendo do lugar, fica mais fácil decidirmos sobre o clima que se aplicaria melhor..."

"Nossa, amor... Isso é difícil, não é?" - Edward fez uma careta - "Por mim, podia ser tudo tão simples. Uma cerimônia no quintal da minha mãe, decorado com flores, as pessoas que nós amamos, você, eu... Já estava perfeito!"

"Oun... Então seria no outono." - Bella sorriu.

"O que?" - Ele perguntou, confuso.

"Se nós fizéssemos a cerimônia no quintal da sua mãe, seria bonito se fosse no outono. Não estaria tão quente, nem tão seco, e o pôr do sol... O pôr do sol fica lindo nessa época do ano!"

"Poxa... Eu nunca teria pensado nisso tudo. Mas eu gosto da ideia. E eu acho que isso nos pouparia a questão seguinte."

"Que questão?"

"Descobrir se o local escolhido tem a data disponível." - Edward leu na lista de Alice - "Porque eu acho que a minha mãe não tem nenhum outro evento agendado no quintal."

"Você está mesmo pensando em fazer lá?

"Você não? Não gostou da ideia?"

"Ah, sei lá! Achei que você só estava brincando."

"Por que? Não é boa ideia? Eu não tenho tantos amigos assim, e nem sinto a necessidade de fazer uma cerimônia enorme... Você preferia? Que fosse uma cerimônia enorme?"

"Não. Acho bonito uma cerimônia mais íntima."

"Então... Você gosta da ideia de fazermos no quintal da minha mãe?"

"Primeiro, nós devíamos perguntar para ela, o que ela acha sobre isso."

"Eu aposto que ela vai achar uma ideia maravilhosa." - Edward pescou seu celular e começou a discar.

"Você vai ligar para ela agora?"

"Hu-hum..." - Edward assentiu, já com o aparelho no ouvido - "Oi, mamãe. Não. Está tudo bem. Eu só queria te fazer uma pergunta. É que Alice enviou uma lista gigantesca sobre tudo o que precisamos responder para ela organizar o casamento. E uma das primeiras coisas que precisamos escolher é o local da cerimônia. E eu e a Bella, nós estávamos pensando... Nós gostaríamos de uma cerimônia mais íntima, com as pessoas que amamos, e... Nós pensamos que o quintal de nossa casa seria uma bonita opção. Claro, mamãe. É, mamãe. Não chore, mamãe... Mamãe... Sim. Um minuto." - Edward ofereceu o aparelho para Bella - "Minha mãe gostaria de falar com você."

"Alô?" - Bella pegou o aparelho, um pouco ressabiada - "Oi, Esme. Sim. Sim. Oh, Esme... Obrigada. Sim, eu digo para ele. Boa noite." - Bella encerrou a ligação e devolveu o telefone para Edward - "Sua mãe... Ela é tão delicada."

"Eu te disse que ela ficaria muito feliz." - Edward sorriu - "Bom, agora já temos o local. Podemos continuar com as outras perguntas."

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu, sentindo os olhos pinicarem com as lágrimas.

"Você também vai chorar?"

"É..." - Bella respirou fundo - "É só de emoção."

"Oh, linda... Não chore." - Edward acariciou o rosto de sua noiva com as costas de sua mão - "Nosso casamento vai ser perfeito. Lindo, como nenhum outro."

"Ah... Deus queira que, quando ele chegar, eu já esteja com o nosso bebê aqui." - Bella afagou a própria barriga - "Não teria perfeição maior."

"Não fica pensando nisso o tempo todo, meu amor. Não fica ansiosa. Os médicos sempre dizem que isso só atrapalha."

"Eu sei..." - Bella suspirou - "Desculpa. É que eu quero tanto."

"Eu também quero. E vai acontecer."

"Ah..." - Bella mordeu o lábio, surpresa, e confusa, e quase em choque com a declaração de Edward - "É a primeira vez que você fala assim."

"Eu sei..." - Ele assentiu, secando os olhos de Bella com o polegar - "Agora, eu acho que nós devíamos continuar com o questionário da Alice."

"Hu-hum," - Bella firmou seu sorriso, e respirou fundo, tentando engolir uma lágrima que ainda tentava escapar - "Próxima pergunta."

"Cor preferida."

"Verde." - Bella sorriu, corando um pouco, sem revelar o porque de sua preferência - "Mas já que estamos pensando no outono, devíamos usar cores outonais..."

"O que são cores outonais?" - Edward franziu o cenho, achando aquela história totalmente absurda.

"Escreva." - Bella riu - "Pode ter certeza que Alice vai entender!"

"Ok." - Ele digitou - "Cores outonais. Próxima pergunta: flores preferidas."

"Não sei se tenho. Gosto de flores brancas, mas não sei se tenho uma espécie preferida."

"Flores brancas. Isso deve servir." - Ele digitou outra vez - "Cerimônia diurna ou noturna?"

"A cerimônia no quintal tem que ser diurna. Você não acha?"

"Acho." - Edward assentiu - "Mas nós podíamos fazer na parte da tarde. Você falou de um jeito tão bonitinho sobre o pôr do sol."

"Ah... As fotos ficariam lindas!" - Bella assentiu, com seu sorriso mais sincero.

"Ok. Cerimônia vespertina. Com direito a pôr do sol!" - Edward respondeu ao questionário - "Tenho certeza que Alice vai dar um jeito." - Ele sorriu para a noiva, antes de baixar os olhos para ler a próxima questão - "Oh..."

"O que?" - Bella perguntou.

"Ela está perguntando sobre o vestido." - Ele sorriu triunfante - "Se você gosta de mangas, rodado, a cor..."

"Ah... Você acha que seria muito estranho se eu me casasse de branco?" - Bella tinha uma expressão indecisa - "É que... Eu sei que significa pureza, e todo mundo sabe que eu já tenho um filho. Mas eu nunca me casei antes. Eu queria ser tradicional."

"Você vai ficar linda de branco."

"Mas eu não quero um vestido enorme. Talvez justo... Algo simples, com certeza."

"Vestido branco, justo, simples... Eu não sei o que ela vai fazer com tudo isso. Não seria mais fácil te levar a uma loja?"

"É... Acho que seria."

"Mas essa é a minha irmã." - Edward estalou a língua, enquanto enviava o e-mail - "Bom, parece que é isso, por enquanto." - Ele franziu o cenho ao olhar para Bella e a encontrar fazendo o mesmo - "O que houve?"

"Nada."

"Mesmo?" - Ele forçou um pouquinho.

"Só estava pensando que vou ter um problema. Só existe uma pessoa que poderia ser a minha dama de honra. E é o Tyler!" - Bella riu e Edward a acompanhou.

"Sei como é..." - Ele assentiu - "Para falar a verdade, se tem alguém que merecia ser o meu _best man_, é a Alice."

"E se nós trocássemos?" - Bella sugeriu.

"Como assim?"

"Você escolhe a dama de honra, eu escolho o padrinho!"

"Hum... Interessante." - Edward ponderou - "Por mim, parece bom."

"Por mim também!"

"Nós devíamos convidá-los." - Bella sorriu - "Ah, meu Deus! Tyler vai enlouquecer!"

"Alice também!" - Edward assentiu - "Quer dizer... Eu acho que esse já é o estado comum dela."

"Não fale assim." - Bella riu, batendo de leve no ombro do noivo - "Ela é sua_best woman_."

"Sim, ela é. Ela gostou de você desde o princípio, sabia? Eu mal falei sobre você e Alice já ficou toda sorridente, toda encantada, dizendo que você era especial..."

"Igualzinha a Rosalie." - Bella tentou brincar.

"Ah, a Rose..."

"O que?"

"Meu pai disse que ela e o Emm vão começar a fazer entrevistas."

"Entrevistas? Entrevistas para que?"

"Mães de aluguel..."

"Oh..." - Bella soltou o ar, que havia ficado preso pela surpresa - "Entendo... Mas isso é bom, não é? Quer dizer... Eu acho. Pelo menos, a sua irmã vai poder realizar o sonho dela."

"É. Eu espero que sim." - Edward pareceu um pouco amargo, de repente.

"Hey!" - Bella o chamou, e deu seu melhor ao sorrir - "Vai dar tudo certo." - Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo - "E já está na hora de desligar esse computador, e vir para a cama de vez."

"Seu desejo é uma ordem." - Edward sorriu - "Minha noiva. Futura mulher."

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu de volta, antes de beijá-lo.

"_Mamã_..." - Ela escutou Jack choramingar e se afastou de Edward em um estalo.

"É o Jack. Ele deve ter tido um pesadelo."

"Deixa que eu vou." - Edward sorriu - "Afinal, amanhã você tem um longo dia de trabalho. E eu... Não."

"Tem certeza?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, indecisa sobre ceder ou não.

"Se ele não se acalmar, eu te chamo. Prometo." - Edward disse, enquanto já se levantava - "Descansa."

Bella ficou quietinha, ouvindo os passos de Edward até o quarto de seu filho. O choramingo de Jack cessou, mas ela não resistiu a se levantar e ir, pé ante pé, dar uma espiada nos dois.

Ao chegar ao quarto, sorriu com a cena: Edward lendo para Jack, afagando seu cabelo, enquanto o menino já se permitia adormecer outra vez.

"_Mas você pode trocar o pai_..." - A voz de Tyler ecoou novamente na mente de Bella.

Jacob nunca havia contado uma história para Jack, nem afagado o cabelo do menino com todo aquele carinho.

Mas Edward fazia.

E Bella desejava, em seu coração, que aqueles momentos com Edward pudessem amenizar um pouco o vazio que Jacob deixara.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**olá, meninas lindas do meu coração.**_

_**Passei o dia em uma festinha do dia das crianças e... Não sobrou muito de mim.**_

_**Estou deitada já, com minha costas em frangalhos, e, sem condições de raciocínio.**_

_**Sendo assim, vou postar sem responder as reviews. :(**_

_**Vocês sabem que eu não gosto, mas é para não atrasar.**_

_**Bom restinho de feriado.**_

_**Até segunda.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bah Kika**_


	71. Capítulo 69

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 69**

"Isabella Swan." - A recepcionista chamou - "Vocês podem entrar."

O coração de Bella acelerou. Era isso: ela estava ali. Esse era o momento em que eles iriam começar a efetivamente falar sobre as chances de ter um bebê. Juntos.

"Vamos lá?" - Edward chamou e Bella assentiu - "Não precisa ficar nervosa. Lembre-se que o problema sou eu."

"Não fala assim!" - Bella bronqueou - "É exatamente isso o que me deixa nervosa."

"Desculpa..." - Ele suspirou, sorrindo tristemente, antes de depositar um beijo nos cabelos de Bella - "Vamos entrar."

"Edward Cullen." - O médico assentiu, vendo-os entrar na sala - "Quanto tempo!"

"Pois é... Sinceramente, não achei que fosse voltar."

"Oras, Edward!" - Dr. Gerandy riu - "Creio que essa senhorita seja Isabella Swan."

"Prazer." - Bella aceitou o aperto de mão.

"Harold Gerandy." - Ele se apresentou - "Sentem-se. Como vão as coisas, Edward? Seu pai está bem?"

"Todos bem." - Edward assentiu.

"Ótimo. Charlote ficou muito preocupada com Esme."

"Todos nós também ficamos. Mas, graças a Deus, o pior já passou."

"Sim. Esme é uma guerreira." - Dr. Gerandy comentou, enquanto dava uma olhada rápida em alguns papéis - "Mas, creio que não tenham vindo me contar sobre Esme. Afinal, em que posso ajudá-los?"

"Bom..." - Edward suspirou - "Você já sabe sobre meu problema, e... Nós gostaríamos de tentar a fertilização."

"Hey, esperem... As coisas não são bem assim, Edward. Eu sei sobre seu problema, mas você terá que fazer alguns exames novamente. Assim como Isabella também precisa fazer os exames dela. É só com esses exames em mãos, que eu poderei dizer se a fertilização é mesmo o método mais indicado ao caso de vocês."

"Mas... Bem, é que da outra vez..."

"Cada caso é um caso."

"Mas eu sou o mesmo caso."

"Mas a Isabella é outro caso." - Dr. Gerandy afirmou - "E nós vamos começar do começo."

"Ok..." - Edward respondeu em um suspiro.

"Isabella Swan, este é seu primeiro questionário." - o médico estendeu um papel para Bella - "Preciso que você responda à essas perguntas. Se não souber algo, ou não se lembrar, escreva isso. Não deixe nada em branco, e tente dar a maior quantidade de dados possíveis."

"Sim, senhor."

"Caneta?" - Ele ofereceu o objeto.

"Obrigada." - Bella pegou a caneta, e começou a ler as perguntas, tentando pensar nas melhores respostas.

"Enquanto isso, eu vou preenchendo os pedidos de exame para você, Edward. Nada muito diferente do que você já fez."

"Tudo bem."

"Depois eu também vou preencher os pedidos para a Isabella. Vocês já podem deixar tudo agendado com as meninas da recepção, está bem? Nós temos um laboratório completo aqui, e eu prefiro que os meus pacientes façam tudo conosco."

"Sem problemas."

"E eu espero que dessa vez você não abandone o tratamento na metade." - Dr. Gerandy olhou Edward por cima de seus óculos, em um tom de bronca - "As chances sempre são maiores quando se é persistente."

"Nós não vamos desistir." - Bella sorriu, segurando a mão de Edward - "Não é?"

"É." - Ele respondeu, parecendo resignado.

"Bom, como o Edward disse, eu já tenho uma boa ideia do problema que ele apresenta. E você, Isabella? Em seu histórico há algum problema conhecido?"

"Não. Não que eu saiba."

"Na verdade, a Bella já tem um filho."

"Ah! Você já tem um filho? De gravidez natural, ou com algum tratamento?"

"Gravidez natural."

"Isso é ótimo! Você teve algum problema durante a gravidez, algum risco, ou complicação?"

"Não. Até que, para uma adolescente, eu tive uma gravidez bem tranquila, nessa parte."

"Muito bom!" - Dr. Gerandy sorriu - "É claro que cada gravidez é uma gravidez, mas isso já indica que você não tem nenhum problema congênito. Muito bom!" - Ele parecia animado.

"O questionário." - Bella devolveu o papel.

"Você se lembra quando foi sua última menstruação?"

"Há uns quinze dias."

"Perfeito. Você acompanha? Sabe quando virá a próxima?"

"Meu ciclo é regular. Normalmente, dura vinte e oito dias."

"Muito bom. Eu vou pedir seus exames, e, quando vocês voltarem com os resultados, nós vamos conversar sobre o melhor método para o caso. Tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum." - Bella assentiu.

"Alguma dúvida?"

"O senhor acha que não vai ser a fertilização in vitro? É que eu não sabia que tinha outras opções."

"Bom, eu vou ser bem sincero com vocês."

"Eu ficaria muito grata. Estou meio no escuro aqui. Nunca precisei procurar um especialista antes, e não sei praticamente nada sobre as minhas opções."

"Pelo que conheço do caso do Edward, mesmo que seu aparelho reprodutor esteja todo em perfeitas condições, dificilmente perderíamos tempo tentando a inseminação artificial. Na inseminação artificial, o esperma seria coletado, selecionado, e depois injetado em seu útero, no dia de sua ovulação. Já na FIV - que é como chamamos a fertilização in vitro - além do esperma, os seus óvulos também serão coletados. A fecundação será feita em laboratório, e só depois o embrião será colocado no útero."

"Então... É como se o bebê fosse colocado em mim, já pronto?"

"Não é bem assim, Isabella. Um embrião não é um bebê ainda. E o que pode acontecer, é que o corpo rejeite o embrião, e o elimine. Depois da transferência dos embriões, esperamos cerca de doze dias para realizarmos os exames, e comprovar ou não a gravidez. É só depois desse momento, caso os exames sejam positivos, que consideramos a mulher realmente em gestação."

"Ah... Entendo. Eu também ouvi dizer que a primeira tentativa é difícil de dar certo. É verdade?"

"Isabella, uma gravidez é o maior milagre do Universo! Se vocês soubessem a quantidade de possibilidades que existem de uma gravidez dar errado... E gravidez é gravidez: natural, ou com a ajuda da medicina. Não vai ser fácil. As chances de dar errado, na primeira, na segunda tentativa... As chances de dar errado, são altas. Eu não vou mentir para vocês."

"O senhor acha que devíamos desistir?" - Edward perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"De maneira nenhuma, Edward! Se vocês tentarem, de princípio, as chances são de 50%. Mas se vocês não tentarem, as chances serão de 0%. Não desistam. Nós estamos aqui para ajudar a realizar os sonhos de vocês."

"As chances não são de 0%!" - Bella protestou - "Pelo que eu andei lendo, mesmo com o problema do Edward, existem chances de uma gravidez natural!"

"Como eu disse, Isabella: toda gravidez é um milagre. Eu não duvido de nada. Sou apenas um médico. Posso fazer muito, mas não posso fazer tudo. E quem sou eu para te dizer que vocês não podem? Vocês podem. Eu só estou aqui para potencializar as porcentagens."

Edward e Bella saíram do consultório com diversos requerimentos de exames preenchidos por Dr. Gerandy, algumas dúvidas respondidas, mas ainda com muito medos, muitas preocupações.

Bella não queria confessar, mas ela não estava esperando que as coisas fossem tão difíceis. Ela realmente imaginava que a fertilização fosse algo mais fácil. Tudo bem, talvez a primeira tentativa não funcionasse, mas na segunda, as chances seriam enormes.

E, de repente, ela havia descoberto que não era bem assim.

"_Não vai ser fácil. As chances de dar errado são altas_." - Seu coração ficava apertado ao se lembrar das palavras do médico.

"Você quer desistir?" - Edward perguntou, no corredor, assim que eles fecharam atrás de si, a porta da sala de Dr. Gerandy.

"O que?"

"Você não precisa passar por tudo isso, Bella. Você ouviu o doutor. Tudo é tão difícil e nada é garantido..."

"Você também o ouviu: se não tentarmos, as chances serão nulas. Eu quero tentar. Não importa o quão difícil vai ser. Eu quero."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho." - Bella assentiu, tentando não deixar transparecer nenhuma ponta de medo ou dúvida - "E vamos logo, que eu quero deixar os exames marcados. E não quero me atrasar para o almoço com a sua mãe."

"Está bem." - Edward sorriu, embora sem humor - "Sua teimosa."

"Eu te amo." - Bella riu.

"Eu sei. Só não quero que esse amor se transforme em um peso."

"Não vai. Isso tudo vai passar. É só um momento. E depois será uma história, que contaremos para os nossos filhos."

"Você vai se manter firme? Mesmo se tivermos que tentar vinte vezes?"

"Mesmo se tivermos que tentar vinte vezes." - Bella afirmou - "Não estou com pressa. Não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum. Vou ficar com você o resto da minha vida mesmo."

"Promete?"

"Não. Não estou vendo nenhum juiz aqui. E eu estou guardando essa promessa para fazer na frente dele."

"Bella..." - Edward riu - "Está bem. Vamos marcar nossos exames. Só mesmo você para conseguir me fazer sorrir, dentro dessa clínica."

"Estar aqui te deixa triste?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas - "Não devia. É aqui que nós vamos conseguir realizar aquilo que desejamos."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Eu não quero que você fique pensando naquela tal de Tânia." - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Não! Eu não estou pensando nela!"

"Então não fique triste. Por favor... Porque eu não vou desistir. E eu preciso de você comigo para fazer isso."

"Vocês precisam de ajuda?" - Uma das atendentes, que vinha passando, provavelmente trazendo mais algumas fichas para o doutor, pareceu achar estranho os dois ali, parados, no corredor.

"Ah, não! Está tudo bem." - Bella tentou ser sincera ao sorrir - "Nós estamos indo para a recepção."

"Claro. Vocês precisam de alguma coisa? Vão marcar retorno? Eu só vou deixar essas fichas com o doutor, e já vou atendê-los."

"Nós queríamos deixar marcados alguns exames que o Dr. Gerandy solicitou."

"Ah, sim! Vocês podem esperar nos sofás, que eu volto em um minuto."

"Obrigada." - Bella assentiu e eles voltaram para a sala de espera, aguardando a atendente voltar - "É um monte de exames, não é?" - Ela comentou, observando os requerimentos.

"Sim, são muitos."

"Edward, eu estava pensando em uma coisa: você acha que nós devíamos contar para todo mundo que estamos fazendo isso?"

"Bom, eu não sei... De toda forma, os meus pais já sabem."

"Eu não sei se quero contar para todo mundo. Tenho medo que fiquem nos pressionando, cobrando. E, na verdade, ninguém tem nada com isso. É uma coisa nossa. Quando acontecer, aí nós contamos."

"Por mim, tudo bem. Meus pais e a Alice sabem. Mas eu não faço questão nenhuma de contar para a Rosalie. Nem para mais ninguém."

"Eu acho que não quero contar. Acho que nem para a Renée. Não é por mal: eu sei que ela só quer o meu bem. Mas eu não quero que ela fique se preocupando com isso. Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar achando que é muito pior do que realmente é."

"Tem certeza? Nem para a sua mãe?"

"Tenho. Tudo bem se nós não contarmos?"

"Tudo bem." - Edward assentiu, segurando a mão de Bella em sua mão - "Como você achar melhor. Vamos fazer isso juntos."

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Oi, menininhas!_**

**_Como andam vocês?_**

**_Olha, eu nem vou contar isso como "atraso", porque o capítulo estava pronto e betado desde ontem (neh, vivicki?). Só que o trabalho não me permitiu tirar nem alguns minutinhos para postar._**

**_Então, cheguei só agora._**

**_Com um sorriso feliz ao ver Robsten (Sim, eu sou robsten. Se você não é, e os odeia... Sinto muito. Ser robsten é sofrido, mas é mó legal. Rsrsrs),_**

**_E agora eu vou responder as reviews, postar e ir terminar o capítulo de quarta-feira._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_'Té quarta._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Ana Krol**: beijinhos, lindeza ;)_

_**Clara**: Menina, também estou na correria! É a vida de adulto, neh? Fazer o que? Boa sorte nas entrevistas. Fique rica, por favor! Rsrsrs_

_**Annacaroll**: Oiê! Seja bem-vinda! Que bom que você gostou._

_**Acassia**: E quem mais seria a dama de honra da Bella, se não fosse o Ty? Não tinha mais ninguém que pudesse preencher essa vaga._

_**Sofia - pt**: Aqui no Brasil já é bem mais comum usar vestido de noiva colorido ou estampado. Mas o branco ainda é o mais usado - Tradicional, neh? E, realmente, se fosse ver, pouquíssimas, muito pouquíssimas mesmo, poderiam usar um vestido branco, pelo seu significado._

_**Angel Nunes**: Familinha está toda trabalhada na fofura. Agora é que eles vão ter que enfrentar esses detalhes da fertilização, neh? Veremos como vão se sair._

_**Joana Patrícia**: Vocês... Todo mundo achando que menina Bella está grávida. Tá não. A mulher não pode mais nem chorar, ter enjôos, desmaiar... Que já vai desconfiar que está grávida? Rsrsrs - Sério: ela não está._

_**Lolitasss**: Já era hora do Edward se acostumar com a ideia, neh? Afinal, menina Bella está super decidida (morrendo de medo. Mas decidida)_

_**Isa Alonso**: Olha aí! Mais uma achando que Bellinha está grávida! Tá não! A mulher não pode mais nem ter uma pequena variação de humor? Isso aí pode ser TPM também (eu que o diga)._

_**Ana**: Alice sempre é Alice. Mesmo se for por e-mail. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Não tem baby-Cullen na barriguinha ainda não. Tem é um montão de exames para fazer. Inclusive... Edward precisa ir ali coletar certos fluídos..._

_**Danimelo777**: Hum... Sei lá. Mesmo que o Jacob voltasse cheio de boas intenções, a Bella ficaria assustada com uma aproximação dele. Sabe como é: gato escaldado tem medo de água fria._

_**Kathyanne**: Tá emocional também? É TPM? Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: Fábrica Cullen de meninos lindos, bem educados, românticos, carinhosos e gostosos. Mas parece que Esme fechou a fabriquinha. Não deu conta da demanda de mercado - Era muita mulher para pouco filho. Rsrsrs_


	72. Capítulo 70

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 70**

"_Mamã... Você tá dodói_?" - Jack fez uma careta. Ele e Bella estavam deitados na cama, debaixo do edredom, assistindo a desenhos, enquanto Edward tinha ido a outra reunião com James.

"Eu? Não." - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas - "Por que você está achando isso, filho?"

"Eu ouvi você dizendo para o Edward que você foi ao médico. E quando nós vamos ao médico, é porque estamos _dodói."_

"Não, filho... A mamãe não está _dodói_. Pode ficar despreocupado."

"Então, o que você foi fazer no médico?" - Jack parecia tão preocupado, que Bella soube que teria que lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo.

"Ah, Jack..." - Bella suspirou - "Se a mamãe te contar um segredo, você promete que não conta para mais ninguém?"

"Hu-hum." - Ele assentiu.

"A mamãe foi ao médico só para saber se está tudo bem com ela. Porque a mamãe e o Edward estão querendo que você tenha um irmãozinho. E o médico vai nos ajudar a ter um bebê."

"Um irmãozinho?"

"Hu-hum. Você iria gostar de ter um irmãozinho?"

"Hu-hum!" - Os olhinhos dele brilharam - "O Theo também tem um irmãozinho."

"E quem é o Theo? É seu amiguinho da escola?"

"É. Ele tem um irmãozinho bem pequeno."

"Mas você sabe que também pode ser uma irmãzinha, não é? Você iria gostar?"

"Ela pode brincar comigo?"

"Mas é claro que pode!"

"Então, tudo bem. Eu não ligo de brincar com uma menina. Lá na escola, eu sempre brinco com a Emily. Quer dizer... Eu brincava." - Jack, de repente, pareceu murchar - "Por que agora eu não vou mais naquela escola, não é?"

"Oh, filho... Eu sei que você vai sentir saudades dos seus amiguinhos, mas aqui, na escola nova, você vai conhecer muitas crianças legais também, e elas vão brincar sempre com você."

"Eu sei. É que... Eu gostava dos meus amiguinhos de lá."

"Ah, filhinho..." - Bella o abraçou - "Quando você tiver um irmãozinho - ou irmãzinha - eu espero que vocês sejam os melhores amigos do mundo. A mamãe não tem irmãos, mas eu acho tão bonito como o Edward e a Alice se gostam."

"E eu vou ser o _irmãozão!"_

"É. Você vai." - Bella assentiu - "Mas não esquece: ainda é segredo. Nós só vamos contar para todo mundo, quando a mamãe estiver grávida."

"E quando você vai ficar grávida?"

"Ah, filho... A mamãe ainda não sabe. Não tem como saber. Mas a mamãe espera que seja logo."

"Pode ser amanhã?"

"Não, Jack!" - Bella riu - "Ainda vai demorar mais um pouquinho, filho. Talvez... Até alguns meses. Eu ainda não sei bem. E, quando a mamãe engravidar, o bebê ainda vai demorar mais um bom tempo para nascer."

"A sua barriga vai ficar bem grande, que nem daquela foto que você falou que eu estava lá dentro?"

"Vai. Bem grande." - Bella sorriu, afagando o próprio ventre - "Mamãe tem saudades do tempo que você estava aqui, sabia? Eu falava com você, e você se mexia. Era divertido."

"Eu também tenho saudades." - Jack a abraçou pela cintura, sendo sincero, e Bella riu, achando tão bonitinho.

"Oun..." - Ela afagou o cabelo de seu filho - "Você nem se lembra como era. Mas quando você nasceu, você era um bebê lindo. A mamãe sempre te amou muito."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi."

"Oi." - Edward sorriu, embora parecendo um pouco cansado - "Tudo bem?"

"Acho que eu é que devia te perguntar."

"Tudo bem." - Ele assentiu, vindo se sentar ao lado de Bella, no sofá da sala - "Eu e o James assinamos a venda da produtora. Agora é só esperar ele fazer as transferências, e está tudo certo. Eu realmente vou estar desligado da empresa."

"E a entrevista? Como foi?"

"Foi diferente." - Edward sorriu amplamente - "Você acredita que eu nunca tinha feito uma entrevista de emprego? Eu e o James começamos tão cedo..."

"Mas... E aí? Eles já disseram alguma coisa?"

"Ainda não. Disseram que ligam." - Edward aproveitou para afrouxar sua gravata - "Eu acho que é normal, não é?"

"É normal sim. Eles devem entrevistar outras pessoas antes de decidir." - Bella sorriu, tentando deixá-lo mais tranquilo - "Mas eu aposto que eles vão acabar escolhendo esse meu noivo lindo e sexy."

"Hum... Elogios altamente profissionais. Adorei." - Edward riu antes de beijá-la - "E o Jack?"

"Caiu no sono. Nós estávamos vendo um desenho, e ele apagou."

"Ah! Eu falei com a minha mãe sobre a babá e ela vai falar com alguém - uma conhecida, ou sei lá - e depois te fala."

"Não precisava preocupar a sua mãe com isso, Edward. Eu podia me virar."

"Eu sei que você podia se virar, linda. Mas a Esme jamais me perdoaria se eu não a procurasse! Por enquanto, o Jack ainda é o único neto dela." - Edward sorriu torto.

"Por enquanto." - Bella assentiu, também sorrindo.

"Meu pai disse que a Rose já escolheu a mulher que vai..." - Edward se deteve, procurando uma boa forma de descrever - "Você sabe: levar o bebê."

"Ah... Sei..."

"Papai também está ajudando com as despesas. Você não faz ideia de como custa caro bancar essa tal de barriga de aluguel. E a Rose e o Emmett já gastaram um bom dinheiro tentando outros procedimentos."

"Custa mais caro que a fertilização?"

"Muito mais. Além de pagar pela fertilização, que também precisa ser feita nesse caso, eles ainda precisam pagar todas as despesas da mãe de aluguel."

"Ah..." - Bella suspirou - "Não é nada fácil, não é?"

"Não, não é..."- Edward concordou.

"Você faria?" - Ela questionou de repente, e Edward parou um instante, parecendo pensar.

"Eu acho que não." - Ele confessou.

"Bom, então eu fico feliz, porque só temos que fazer a fertilização. Eu já carreguei o Jack: acho que não vou te problemas em carregar mais um bebê."

"Falando nisso, nós devíamos descansar: amanhã já temos alguns exames."

"É, eu sei." - Bella assentiu - "Por que você não vai tomar um banho, enquanto eu cozinho alguma coisa para nós dois?"

"Nós podíamos pedir sushi." - Edward disse, com aquele seu sorriso torto, cheio de segundas intenções.

"Edward... O Jack pode acordar!" - Ela corou ao responder, pensando nas promessas que aquele sushi traria consigo.

"Ah, ele não vai achar nada de mais em um sushi." - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella - "Estou com vontade... Eu não mereço um agradinho, depois de um dia puxado, de reuniões e entrevistas de emprego?"

"Isso é chantagem emocional!" - Bella acusou, com um sorriso.

"Eu sei. Nunca disse que iria jogar limpo."

"Edward..." - Bella riu, lançando os braços ao pescoço de Edward e depositando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios - "Está bem. Vamos pedir sushi."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oiê, cunhadinha!" - Alice sentou na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, sempre esbanjando animação - "Fiquei tão feliz por você ter conseguido um tempinho para um café comigo."

"É claro que eu daria um jeitinho de te encontrar, Alice. Só me desculpe por não poder ficar muito: hoje eu tenho ensaio."

"Eu sei, querida. Não tem problema. Eu só queria te mostrar alguns croquis que já estão prontos."

"Croquis?" - Bella estava sinceramente confusa. Por que Alice traria croquis?

"Sim! Croquis da decoração do casamento. Você precisa ver que coisas lindas! A florista escolheu arranjos tão delicados, e nós colocamos um arco em cima do altar." - Alice ia falando, enquanto ligava seu tablet, e buscava as imagens - "Mas é claro que tudo precisa da sua aprovação. Se você não gostar, é só dizer, está bem?"

"Claro." - Bella até riu um pouco.

"Aqui." - Alice ofereceu o tablet a Bella, que se deparou com um desenho, onde era capaz de reconhecer o quintal de Esme, embora ele estivesse transformado por flores, arcos, e cadeiras, que formavam um corredor para o altar.

"Oh, Alice... Está lindo. Eu só acho que não há necessidade disso tudo. É muito gasto."

"Edward disse que dinheiro não é problema..." - Alice franziu as sobrancelhas - "O importante é que você tenha gostado."

"Eu adorei. Você é muito boa nessas coisas."

"Então, é isso que importa! Você confia em mim?"

"Confio." - Bella quase gaguejou. Ela confiava em Alice - só tinha medo que ela extrapolasse um pouco.

"Então, vamos fazer assim: se você gostou dos croquis, da ideia... É só me dar carta branca, e descansar. No dia, vai estar tudo pronto, para você atravessar o corredor, lindamente vestida de noiva, sem precisar se preocupar com mais nada."

"Alice..." - Bella supirou.

"Você não gostou?" - Alice fez um biquinho. Aquele mesmo biquinho que Edward adorava fazer. Chantagem emocional.

"Eu gostei. É só que..."

"Então, pronto!" - Alice a interrompeu - "Não se preocupe com mais nada! Sua cunhada vai te dar o casamento mais lindo de todo o mundo!"

"Obrigada, Alice." - Bella não conseguiu fazer mais nada, além de agradecer, diante da empolgação da filha mais nova dos Cullen.

"Ah, não! Estou mentindo. Ainda tem uma coisa com que você precisa se preocupar: o seu vestido."

"Ah... O meu vestido. Pois é... Eu não conheço muita coisa aqui em Las Vegas. Você poderia me indicar uma boa loja?"

"Indicar? Eu posso fazer bem mais do que isso: eu posso te levar à melhor loja de Vegas! Para falar a verdade, eu usei aquelas dicas que você me deu e mandei para os estilistas. Eles estão desenhando, e nós podemos marcar uma reunião para o dia da sua próxima folga. Que tal?"

"Ok... Tudo bem."

"O vestido é muitíssimo importante." - Alice disse, de dedo em riste, em tom de instrução - "Vou marcar a reunião, para você poder ver os desenhos. Tenho certeza que vamos conseguir algo perfeito."

"Obrigada, Alice. Por tudo."

"Imagina, Bella. Sou eu - aliás, é a minha família -, quem tem que te agradecer." - Alice segurou a mão de Bella sobre a mesa - "O que você fez pelo meu irmão. O que você está fazendo..." - Ela sorriu, de forma insinuante - "Eu sei que vocês não querem que todo mundo fique sabendo ainda, mas eu tinha que te dizer que estou muito feliz."

"Eu só não quero todo mundo nos cobrando o tempo todo. Mas com vocês, é diferente. Eu sei que a sua família só vai nos apoiar."

"Tenha paciência com ele, Bella." - Alice pediu - "O Edward te ama muito. Mas essa história... Isso ainda assusta muito o meu irmão."

"Eu sei disso, Alice. Vou fazer tudo o que eu puder para que o Edward seja feliz."

"Isso é bom!" - Alice sorriu - "Você é um presente para nossa família."

"Vocês é que são um presente para mim. Para mim, e para o meu filho. O jeito como vocês aceitaram e acolheram a nós dois... Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas não fariam."

"Ah, mas é tão fácil acolher uma criança adorável como o Jack! Aliás... Nós não falamos ainda sobre o papel dele no casamento. Eu estava pensando que ele poderia levar as alianças. O que você acha? Já pensou? Todo lindo, com um terno, ou smoking... Ele ficaria incrível!"

"Oun... Que bonitinho! Seria lindo mesmo. Eu só preciso conversar com o Edward primeiro; ver o que ele acha."

"Ver o que ele acha? E quem mais levaria as alianças de vocês?" - Alice parecia chocada - "Vocês dois precisam começar a ver isso logo! Aliás, vocês também precisam escolher os padrinhos. Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?"

"Ah... Um pouco..." - Bella tentou desconversar.

"Como _um pouco_, Bella?"

"Nós conversamos." - Ela acabou confessando - "Mas é que eu acho que o Edward não ia gostar se eu contasse, antes dele convidar a pessoa. Entendeu?"

"Hum... Então, vocês já escolheram."

"Já." - Bella assentiu - "E eu prometo que logo você vai saber. Só me deixa falar com o Edward primeiro."

"Não, por mim, tudo bem." - Alice parecia chateada, mas tentou disfarçar.

"Ai, meu Deus... Olha a hora! Eu já estou atrasada, Alice. Me desculpe. Você me avisa para quando ficou a reunião?"

"Aviso." - Ela assentiu - "Pode ficar despreocupada. Naquilo que depender de mim, vai ficar tudo perfeito."

"Você também: pode ficar despreocupada, Alice. Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar o padrinho do seu irmão." - Bella riu, pegando a bolsa, para correr para o ensaio - "E, obrigada. Mesmo. Eu tenho certeza que você é a única que poderia fazer meu casamento perfeito."

"Sua pequena bajuladora!" - Alice riu - "Bom ensaio, querida."

"Obrigada."

"E, se a noivinha precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me ligar. A organizadora é para isso mesmo."

"Você e a minha dama de honra." - Bella riu e Alice fez um biquinho enciumado - "Vocês vão se dar muito bem."

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_eeeeita, nóis!_**

**_Vocês acreditam que eu estava achando que hoje era terça-feira? Tô doidinha! Rsrsrs_**

**_O que acharam de menino Jack preocupado com a mamã; menino Edward querendo "sushi" com Bellinha; E menina Alice comandando tudo no casamento do século? Kkkk_**

**_Bom, mas agora que já me disseram que hoje é quarta, e eu realizei que é dia de postar, vou responder suas reviews, tá?_**

**_Beijinhos, beijinhos_**

**_Até sexta-feira!_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Joana Patrícia**: Todo mundo quer a Bella grávida logo! Até menino Jack! "pode ser amanhã?" rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream**: Ain, Docinho! Fique calma! Você nunca ouviu falar que a ansiedade atrapalha no processo de "engravidamento"?_

_**Lolitasss**: É, a Bella nem imaginava que seria difícil. Mas ela está firme, e não vai deixar o Edward voltar atrás sem tentar._

_**Clara**: Você trabalha em navio? Menina... Olha, eu fiz um cruzeiro esse ano e foi uma delícia! Mas, para quem trabalha, parece ser super puxado, neh? Espero que você tenha tempo de me visitar aqui. #BoaSorte_

_**Acassia**: Todo mundo tá querendo um bebezinho na barriguinha da mamã. Agora é fazer os exames, e cruzar os dedos._

_**Na Cullen**: a fertilização da Bella virou segredo de família! (Momento Robsten: AAAAAH! *Abraça e pula, abraça e pula)_

_**Danimelo777**: Também sou robsten. Que bom que você gostou!_

_**FeePattinson**: Eu adoro responder as reviews! Só não respondo mesmo, quando não dá. Não entendo essas meninas que cobram reviews, sendo que nem respondem, nem nada. A review, para mim, é para ser uma troca entre nós._

_**Annacaroll**: Obrigada!_

_**Ana**: O que não vai dar trabalho? A fertilização? Não sei... Cada caso é um caso. Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello**: TRÊS? TRÊS? Você realmente quer matar o Edward e a Bella do coração! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: Jack já está dando o maior apoio para a mamã! Vai adorar ser o irmãozão!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Tudo isso, junto, no casamento Beward + Menino Jack de pajem. Oun..._

_**Deh Cullen**: Menino Edward é a filial da matriz mamãe Esme. Mas a fabricação segue o mesmo padrão. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: então... Estou começando a pensar em editar uma história. Vamos ver se vai dar certo. Se der, com certeza, aviso vocês._


	73. Capítulo 71

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 71**

A alegria de Edward contagiou a casa inteira assim que ele passou pela porta. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, e ele trazia flores, uma garrafa de champanhe, e um cachorro de pelúcia.

"Oi." - Ele sorriu triunfante, assim que avistou Bella, ajeitando a mesa do jantar.

"Oi." - Bella sorriu de volta. E como poderia não sorrir? - "Acho que nem preciso perguntar se o seu dia foi bom, não é?"

"Foi ótimo! Foi maravilhoso!" - Edward fechou a porta atrás de si, andou até ela, e a beijou - "Para você." - Ele estendeu o buquê em sua direção.

"Flores? Que lindas!" - Bella abraçou o buquê, exalando o perfume.

"Flores, para a minha noiva." - Edward tomou uma mão de Bella e a fez dançar por um instante.

"Edward!" - Bella riu - "O que aconteceu, afinal de contas?"

"Eles me ligaram. A vaga é minha!"

"Oh, Edward! Que bom!" - Bella o abraçou apertado - "Eu tinha certeza que tudo iria dar certo. Eles não vão se arrepender de contratar você!"

"Espero que não."

"Eu tenho certeza que não." - Bella afagou o rosto de Edward.

"Eu trouxe champanhe." - Ele indicou a garrafa - "Nós podemos abrir no jantar?"

"Podemos." - Bella riu - "Eu só não sei se a minha comida vai estar à altura de champanhe. Você devia ter me ligado: eu poderia ter feito algo mais sofisticado do que massa."

"Massa está ótimo! Eu adoro massa!"

"Seu humor está incrível! Se eu dissesse que estava cozinhando pedras, você diria que estava tudo bem."

"Talvez." - Edward riu - "E o Jack? Eu trouxe isso para ele."

"Ah... O cachorro é dele?" - Bella fingiu um biquinho - "Achei que também fosse para mim."

"Oun... Não fica triste. Amanhã eu compro um só para você, está bem?" - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella, e se aproximou, beijando-a devagar. Eles se beijaram demoradamente, até que ouviram uma risadinha, vinda da porta da sala.

"Jack..." - Bella fingiu bronquear, rindo, ainda de costas para o menino.

"Já me troquei, _mamã._" - Ele disse, como se não tivesse entendido a bronca - "Só falta pentear meu cabelo."

"Hey, campeão! Olha só o que eu trouxe para você!" - Edward balançou o cachorrinho de pelúcia, chamando a atenção de Jack.

"Um cachorro!" - Jack correu para agarrar o brinquedo - "Obrigado, Edward! Ele é meu preferido!"

"Seu preferido?" - Bella riu - "Você acabou de conhecê-lo! Achei que seu preferido fosse o Yogi Bear."

"O Yogi Bear é meu preferido também! Eu tenho dois preferidos!" - Jack explicou.

"Dois preferidos. Faz muito sentido."

"Amor, o jantar já está pronto, ou eu tenho tempo de tomar um banho também?"

"Dá tempo, sim. O molho já está quase pronto, mas eu e o Jack podemos te esperar. Não é, Jack?"

"Hu-hum, hu-hum." - O menino assentiu animadamente - "Eu, a _mamã_ e o Max."

"Quem é Max, filho?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Max é o meu cachorro, _mamã_!" - Ele indicou a pelúcia como se aquilo fosse até mais do que óbvio.

"Ah, o seu cachorro! Mas você sabe que o Max não vai poder ficar na mesa do jantar, não é? Qual é a regra? Nada de brinquedos na mesa. Por isso, enquanto o Edward vai tomar o banho dele, você vai lá no quarto, apresentar o Max para os seus outros brinquedos, e deixá-lo lá, até terminarmos de jantar."

"Ah, _mamã_..."

"Filho, regras são regras. Não desobedeça a mamãe."

"Está bem." - Jack fez um biquinho, mas saiu, indo levar seu mais novo amiguinho para o quarto.

"E você..." - Bella olhou para Edward, com uma sobrancelha levantada - "Nem precisa me olhar com essa cara. Criança precisa de regras."

"Eu sei." - Edward sorriu, embora um pouco sem graça. Ele estava tentando entender como Bella sabia o que ele estava pensando - "É que eu acho que nunca vou conseguir ser tão firme como você. Minha mãe também nos deu regras, e hoje eu sou grato pela educação que tivemos, mas... Ele é tão pequenininho. E só quer brincar."

"E ele vai brincar. Mas não durante as refeições."

"Está bem. Eu não vou ficar aqui argumentando, porque sei que você está certa. Só vou tomar o meu banho, antes que seu molho fique pronto."

"Ai, meu Deus! O molho!" - Bella se assustou ao lembrar - "Vai tomar seu banho, antes que ele queime! Isso sim!"

Edward tomou seu banho, o molho não queimou, eles jantaram todos juntos, sem nenhum brinquedo na mesa. Edward e Bella tomaram champanhe, e Jack tomou suco de laranja. E, para a sobremesa, Bella buscou o sorvete preferido de Jack, que Edward agora sempre mantinha no freezer.

"_Mamã_, agora eu posso brincar com o Max?" - Jack pediu.

"Pode sim, filho."

"Eba!" - Jack saltou da cadeira e correu para o quarto.

"Quer ajuda?" - Edward ofereceu - "Para tirar a mesa?"

"Hum... Eu aceito, senhor coordenador da área musical."

"Então, eu ajudo. Senhora bailarina." - Edward brincou, juntando os pratos que estavam em cima da mesa - "Bella... Tudo bem se eu beber um pouco de uísque?"

"Tudo." - Bella estranhou a pergunta, franzindo as sobrancelhas - "Por que?"

"Ah, é que eu não quero ser um mau exemplo para o Jack, entendeu? E como eu já bebi champanhe no jantar... Mas, olha: é só hoje. Porque eu estou comemorando e tal."

"Claro, Edward. Não tem problema nenhum. Além disso, eu duvido muito que o Jack saia do quarto, sendo que ele tem um amigo novo para brincar." - Bella sorriu - "Aliás, obrigada. Ele adorou o cachorrinho."

"E você não gostou das flores?" - Ele fez um biquinho.

"Eu adorei as flores. Mas, para dizer a verdade, o que eu mais gostei, mesmo, foi do seu sorriso. Adoro te ver feliz assim."

"Oun..." - Edward passou o braço pela cintura de Bella, e a trouxe para mais perto de si - "Te amo, minha linda."

"Também te amo, meu lindo." - Bella sorriu e Edward a beijou devagar.

"Ah!" - Edward pareceu se lembrar, bem quando eles se afastaram - "Já ia me esquecendo de dizer: confirmei o almoço com a Alice. Ela está toda estressada porque ainda não contamos quem serão os nossos padrinhos."

"Eu sei." - Bella riu - "Mas ela vai ficar tão feliz quando souber. O Tyler ficou todo bobo!"

"Eu só espero que ela aceite a nossa ideia de ter a dama de honra do meu lado, e o padrinho do seu. Não ia ter a mínima graça fazer do jeito tradicional."

"Ah, também acho! Eu adoro a sua irmã, mas eu quero o Ty segurando o meu buquê, do meu lado do altar."

"E eu quero a minha irmãzinha fazendo o discurso na festa." - Edward riu e Bella suspirou - "O que foi?"

"Nada..." - Ela tentou negar.

"Como nada? E esse suspiro? Foi por causa de que?"

"Estava só pensando nos meus pais." - Bella confessou.

"O que tem eles? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Edward franziu o cenho ao perguntar.

"Não, não. Eu só estava pensando que queria pagar pela passagem deles. Mas... É que eu não sei se vai dar."

"Bella... O que é isso, amor? Se o problema é esse, eu posso muito bem ajudar. Afinal, o casamento é de nós dois."

"Ah, sei lá..." - Ela parecia tão chateada.

"O que aconteceu? Você está com algum problema? Precisou gastar com alguma coisa que eu não sei? Você sabe que pode conversar comigo, não sabe?"

"Não. Está tudo bem."

"Não parece."

"Ah, Edward... Eu só fiquei chateada, por que eu estava querendo guardar um pouco do meu dinheiro, para poder pagar pelas passagens deles. E, como eu assumi alguns compromissos ao trazer o Jack para Vegas... E agora, o meu salário vai diminuir um pouco..."

"Como assim o seu salário vai diminuir um pouco?" - Edward franziu o cenho com a surpresa - "Que história é essa?"

"É que a Victória vai voltar." - Bella contou, fazendo Edward soltar o ar devagar - "E aí eu volto para o meu salário anterior."

"Eu não acredito nisso. O James ficou maluco?"

"Ah, Edward... O papel sempre foi dela." - Bella deu de ombros - "Eu sou só a substituta. É normal que, se o médico liberou, ela volte para o papel."

"Mas o show está indo muito bem com você! Aliás, depois que você assumiu o papel, nossos lucros cresceram consideravelmente! O James não pode simplesmente ignorar tudo isso! Eu vou conversar com ele."

"Edward..." - Bella suspirou - "Você não vai conversar com ninguém. Você vendeu a produtora para o James, e ele agora pode fazer o que quiser. Além disso, ele não está fazendo nada de absurdo. A Victória sempre foi a protagonista oficial."

"Ele está sendo um idiota!"

"É a empresa dele. Ele não faria nada para prejudicá-la."

"Mas ele poderia fazer algo para te prejudicar. E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer."

"Eu não quero que você se meta nisso. Deixa pra lá"."

"Ah, Bella... Você está brincando, não é? Você é uma bailarina maravilhosa, e você elevou o nível do nosso espetáculo. Não dá para deixar pra lá!"

"Você não pode fazer mais nada. Agora a produtora é do James. Além disso, eu sabia que seria assim. E eu assinei o contrato. Não precisa se preocupar: o meu salário dá para manter o Jack. Talvez não dê para fazer certos luxos com os quais eu estava contando, mas vai ficar tudo bem."

"Me sinto culpado." - Edward confessou.

"Não sinta! Ah, Edward... Era por isso que eu não queria te contar. Você chegou tão feliz! Eu não queria estragar o seu dia."

"Eu não devia ter vendido a empresa..."

"Não, Edward... Esquece isso!" - Bella segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos - "Eu sou uma bailarina, eu estou acostumada com essas mudanças. Além do mais, nós nem sabemos até quando eu ia poder continuar dançando mesmo. A temporada está acabando, e eu quero ficar grávida logo."

"Não adianta mentir para mim. Eu sei que você ficou chateada."

"Fiquei chateada por causa das passagens. É a única coisa. Quero que eles venham. Não posso nem pensar em me casar sem que meus pais estejam comigo. E... Não queria correr o risco de acabar deixando o meu pai com alguma dívida, entendeu?"

"Eu posso comprar as passagens."

"Não precisa..."

"Precisa sim. Me deixa fazer isso. Vai amenizar um pouquinho a minha culpa."

"Você não precisa sentir nenhum tipo de culpa."

"Como eu posso não sentir culpa, te vendo triste desse jeito?"

"Eu não estou triste. Só... Talvez eles tenham me pego em um dia um pouco complicado. É só isso."

"Complicado como?"

"Acho que é TPM." - Bella corou um pouquinho ao dizer.

"TPM? Você não precisa avisar ao médico?"

"Ainda não. Tenho uma consulta com ele na semana que vem. Ele vai explicar sobre os medicamentos que eu vou precisar tomar para induzir a ovulação."

"E depois, eu preciso coletar o meu material também." - Edward fez um careta, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

"Sua parte é bem mais fácil, vai! Você vai resolver tudo em... O que? Quinze minutos? Vinte minutos?"

"Quinze minutos? Isabella! Estou seriamente ofendido!"

"Ai, Edward! Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer!" - Bella riu - "É que a minha parte demora bem mais, não é? Tem os medicamentos antes, a transferência, os nove meses..."

"Quer de..."

"Shh!" - Bella o interrompeu - "Nem precisa terminar a pergunta. Eu vou até o fim. Em tudo. Não vou desistir. E não quero mais que você me pergunte isso. E... Vamos logo tomar aquele uísque."

"Você devia ingerir álcool?"

"Hey! O tratamento ainda nem começou de verdade, ok?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, menininhas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Como andam vocês?**_

_**Bom, como podem ver, o próximo capítulo trará momentos esperados: o convite de Alice para "best man", e uma nova consulta com o especialista em fertilização. **_

_**Tyler, como Bella disse nesse capítulo, já foi convidado.**_

_**Eu ainda não sei se esse convite será descrito. Veremos, ok?**_

_**E... sim, Victória voltará para seu posto de protagonista, mandando Bellinha de volta para sua condição de substituta.**_

_**Menino Jack, vai bem - E adorou o cachorrinho dele.**_

_**Antes que me perguntem, eu escolhi Max como uma homenagem ao bom e velho gato Max/Jella. Só depois lembrei do Max de Avenida Brasil. Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, agora chega de falar, não é?**_

_**Eu estou indo responder as reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até semana que vem. o/**_

_**Bah Kika**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Joana Patrícia: **Alice não vai ser a dama de honra! Alice vai ser o Best Man! Rsrsrs_

_**Annacaroll**: Menina! Eu realmente, realmente mesmo, estava achando que era terça! Foi muito engraçado quando percebi que era quarta. Ainda bem que o capítulo estava pronto._

_**Sofia - pt**: Jack é o homemzinho da mamã - Tem que cuidar sempre dela._

_**Lolitasss**: Todos querem um bebê! Esperamos que ele venha logo._

_**Acassia**: Tyler já surtou, agora falta a Alice. Eu já estou aqui, planejando o tipo de surto. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream**: Eu não gosto muito de sushi não. Coisa fria, neh? Eu gosto de comida quente. Mas... Pelo Edward, eu comia de boa. Rsrsrs_

_**Ana**: Jack de smoking, todo fofo; Edward de smoking, todo lindo... Eita, casamento bom!_

_**Clara**: Caaalma, Clara! Ansiedade assim, em local comprimido, não vai te fazer bem. Rsrsrs - Mas, afinal, tirando a vida navegante, de onde você é?_

_**Isa Alonso**: Quem não contrataria o Edward? Se for chefe mulher, então! Contrato garantido. Eu até pagava para ter o escritório embelezado dessa maneira._

_**Deh Cullen**: Pode parando com a chantagem emocional, ok? É muita maldade usar a tristeza de menino Jack como desculpa._

_**JaqueF**: O casório não demora muito, mas também não é tão-tão já._

_**Deh M. Oliveira:** Best Man de vestido e dama de honra de terno. Será que a Alice deixa? Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Calma, calma! Pode dispensar os matadores, que já contrataram o menino! PelamordeDeus!_


	74. Capítulo 72

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 72**

Aquele seria um dia cheio. Primeiro, eles haviam marcado o almoço com Alice, depois, mais tarde, nova consulta com o especialista em fertilização.

"Pronto para contar para ela?" - Bella brincou, antes deles saírem de casa.

"Pronto para tentar convencê-la a permitir que nós façamos o que quisermos em nosso próprio casamento."

"Ah, Edward! Até parece! Ela vai ficar toda derretida quando souber que você quer que ela seja o seu padrinho. Depois disso, eu tenho certeza que Alice vai ficar totalmente maleável."

"Ah... Será?" - Edward questionou - "Para mim, a Alice é um ser indecifrável."

"Vocês homens é que são complicados demais. Nós, mulheres, somos totalmente simples de entender..."

"Jura que você acredita nisso?" - Edward meio que fez uma careta, franzindo o nariz.

"Não. É claro que não." - Bella riu - "Vamos indo? Eu vou ver se o Jack já está pronto."

"Não se esqueça de pegar os seus exames." - Edward a lembrou.

"Pode ficar despreocupado: já estão todos guardados em minha bolsa." - Bella piscou para ele antes de sair da sala, indo procurar o filho.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Tia Alice!" - Jack correu na direção da irmã de Edward.

"Oi, Jack!" - Ela se abaixou um pouco para abraçar o menino - "Como é que é você está, garotinho?"

"Eu estou bem. Eu posso brincar no parquinho?"

"Mas nós vamos almoçar agora. Você não quer?"

"Ah, tia! É só um pouquinho. Depois eu volto."

"Ih... Eu posso saber o que esse meu filho está pedindo, com essa carinha?" - Bella riu ao se aproximar e encontrar Jack com aquela expressão que ela bem conhecia.

"Oi, Bella." - Alice cumprimentou a cunhada com um sorriso - "Ele está querendo ir para o parquinho, mas eu disse que já vamos pedir o almoço."

"É verdade, filho. Você não quer, pelo menos, escolher o que você vai comer primeiro?"

"Bife com batata frita!"

"Mesmo? Não quer nem ver as opções?"

"Bife com batata frita é meu preferido!"

"Seu preferido." - Bella riu - "Está bem. A mamãe pede para você, pode ir para o parquinho. Mas é só um pouco, hein? Quando a comida chegar, a mamãe vai ter chamar."

"Está bem, _mamã_!" - Ele saiu correndo, para o quintal lateral, onde ficavam os brinquedos.

"Agora ele cismou com essa palavra..." - Bella comentou, rindo - "Tudo é o preferido."

"Onde está o Edward?"

"Estacionando o carro. Já deve estar entrando."

"Ah, sim. Então, eu acho que nós podemos ir nos sentando, não é?"

"Claro que sim." - Bella assentiu - "Está de folga hoje?"

"Ah, desmarquei as consultas de rotina. Remanejei para outros dias. Meus pacientes são bem compreensivos. E você? Como andam seus ensaios?"

"Meus ensaios..." - Bella suspirou - "Agora vão ser até mais calmos, sabia? A Victória, que é a protagonista oficial, foi liberada pelos médicos, depois daquela fratura que ela havia tido. Aí, agora eu vou voltar a ser só substituta. E meu papel é bem menor."

"Você está brincando!" - Alice se espantou - "O Edward disse que o espetáculo estava indo tão bem com você no papel principal."

"Ah, parece até que estava. Mas, você sabe como é: a protagonista mesmo, é a Victória."

"Ainda mais agora que o Edward assinou a venda da produtora, não é? Mesmo que não seja o melhor para a empresa, é o James quem decide. Sozinho."

"É... O Edward ficou meio chateado, se sentindo culpado e tudo mais. Mas também... Eu nem sei se vou poder continuar dançando. Se eu engravidar, acho que não seria muito prudente."

"Bom... Então, tomara que você engravide logo."

"Tomara!" - Bella assentiu.

"Hum... Sobre o que essas duas mulheres lindas tanto conversam?" - Edward sorriu ao se aproximar da mesa e cumprimentar Alice com um beijo no rosto.

"Oi, irmão."

"Oi, baby-irmã." - Edward brincou enquanto puxava a cadeira ao lado de Bella - "E o Jack?"

"Já correu para o parquinho. Mas tudo bem. Melhor ele ir agora, do que depois do almoço, e acabar passando mal."

"Está certo." - Edward assentiu - "E você, Alice? Tudo bem? Como está a mamãe?"

"Ela está bem. Vocês é que andam sumidos: deviam aparecer para um almoço, ou jantar... Vocês sabem que a dona Esme adora receber vocês."

"Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza de que ela adora receber o Jack." - Edward riu.

"Ah, ela adora mesmo!" - Alice o acompanhou - "Vovó Esme está apaixonada pelo netinho dela!"

"Nós vamos aparecer. Depois marcamos com ela, não é, amor?"

"Claro." - Bella assentiu.

"Bom, vocês querem pedir o almoço?" - Alice perguntou - "Depois, enquanto esperamos a comida chegar, nós podemos ir conversando sobre algumas pendências do casamento."

"Por mim, está ótimo." - Edward sorriu.

"Jack quer bife e batata frita." - Bella informou.

"Ok. E você?"

"Hum... Deixe-me ver..." - Bella pegou o cardápio e começou a procurar por algo que a agradasse. Eles pediram carne e vinho - mas Bella acabou achando que era melhor beber um refrigerante, já que ela tinha uma consulta médica logo depois.

"Então, agora que já fizemos nossos pedidos, será que nós poderíamos dar atenção ao casamento de vocês?"

"Claro que sim, Alice." - Edward assentiu, com um sorriso travesso - "Eu só queria pedir uma coisa: que você mantenha a cabeça bem aberta sobre o que queremos fazer."

"Ah, não... Isso aí não está parecendo coisa boa!"

"Alice: cabeça aberta!"

"Edward, o casamento é um momento único na vida do casal. Um momento banhado em tradição. Não me venha com essa história de cabeça aberta para inventar alguma loucura absurda!"

"Você ainda nem ouviu o que é e já está toda nervosinha!"

"Ok." - Alice parou, soltando o ar devagar - "Eu vou ouvir. Pode dizer."

"Alice, eu e a Bella, nós queríamos fazer algo de diferente no nosso casamento. Nós queríamos que a dama de honra fosse o Tyler, o melhor amigo da Bella, que sempre esteve com ela, e tudo mais. Agora, como a suposta dama de honra seria um homem, eu também pensei que... Eu não encontrei ninguém que pudesse representar melhor o papel de _best man_, ficando ao meu lado no altar, além de você."

"Eu?" - O queixo de Alice quase bateu no chão.

"É." - Edward assentiu com um sorriso - "Você... Gostaria? Assim, de ser _meu padrinho_?"

"Ah, Edward..." - Alice tentou segurar as lágrimas - "Vocês estão mesmo falando sério?"

"Se a nossa organizadora achar que é viável..."

"Ai, Edward!" - Alice começou a realmente chorar, e se levantou para abraçá-los - "É claro que vamos ter que pensar em um jeito, mas eu vou adorar ser o seu _best man_!"

"Obrigado, _baby_." - Ele sussurrou ao abraçá-la.

"De nada, _big_." - Alice sorriu entre lágrimas - "E você... Dona Isabella! Me enganou direitinho! Eu jamais iria desconfiar!"

"Essa era a intenção, oras! Seu irmão queria fazer surpresa, Alice."

"Você concordou com isso? Olha, é muito importante que a noiva concorde com a escolha do noivo."

"Concordei plenamente. Ninguém seria mais perfeito para esse cargo. Além disso, eu acho a relação de vocês dois linda. Até disse para o Jack que, quando ele tiver um irmão, eu quero que eles sejam tão amigos quanto vocês."

"Eles serão. Podem deixar, que eu mesma vou ensinar tudo para os meus sobrinhos!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Fiquei impressionada com a Alice." - Bella comentou, enquanto Edward dirigia para o consultório médico. Jack havia ido com Tia Alice, passar um tempo com vovó Esme.

"Por que?" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"Se você tivesse escutado o surto do Tyler! A sua irmã foi super comportada!"

"Foi tão ruim assim?" - Edward riu.

"Bom, primeiro ele surtou quando eu disse que iríamos nos casar, fez oitocentas perguntas, me ameaçou, te ameaçou. Aí, quando eu disse que estava pensando em minha dama de honra, e nós conversamos sobre só ter uma pessoa de cada lado do altar, ele ficou meio travado. É claro que ele deve ter imaginado que não faria parte disso, não é? Aí, quando eu falei que queria convidá-lo para ser _minha madrinha_, ele surtou totalmente!"

"Como surtou?"

"Ele gritava!" - Bella riu.

"Gritava o que?"

"Eu não sei! Eram gritos inteligíveis. Eu não faço ideia do que ele dizia, mas ele parecia ter ficado feliz."

"É, eu acho que a Alice foi mais comportada." - Edward riu.

"E como! Sinceramente, eu fiquei bem surpresa."

Logo eles chegaram ao consultório, Edward estacionou e eles seguiram para a recepção. As jovens que ali trabalhavam, os chamaram pelos nomes - elas sempre eram extremamente atenciosas.

"Você trouxe os exames, não é?"

"Já disse que sim, senhor." - Bella respondeu - "Fica calmo, Edward. É só uma consulta."

"Esse lugar aqui... Nunca é só uma consulta."

"Quer saber? Você está certo: não é só uma consulta não. É mais um passo em direção à nossa gravidez, ao nosso bebê." - Bella sorriu, antes de depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios de seu noivo.

"Isabella? Vocês podem entrar." - A recepcionista chamou.

"Obrigada."

"Olá, Isabella. Olá, Edward." - Dr. Gerandy cumprimentou.

"Olá, doutor." - Eles cumprimentaram de volta.

"Como vão? Trouxeram os exames que pedi?"

"Sim, aqui estão todos os resultados." - Bella pegou toda a papelada em sua bolsa e a passou para as mãos do médico, que examinou tudo em um silêncio massacrante, antes de voltar a dizer alguma coisa - "E então, doutor? O senhor pode nos ajudar, não é?"

"Sim. Posso. Como já havia lhe dito, pelos seus exames, não ha nenhum problema aparente em seu aparelho reprodutor. Sendo assim, estamos lidando mesmo só com a questão da baixa contagem de espermatozóides tipo A do Edward. O que eu indico é: vamos começar o processo da fertilização _in vitro_, assim que o seu ciclo menstrual se iniciar. A estimulação ovariana será feita através de injeções diárias, que serão também acompanhadas por ultrassonografias. Essas ultrassonografias servem para irmos analisando o tamanho de seus óvulos. Quando os folículos estiverem no tamanho exato - o que geralmente acontece por volta de oito ou nove dias depois do início das injeções - entramos com a medicação para a maturação. Depois de 36 horas, fazemos a coleta dos óvulos. É feita com uma agulha fina, mas você estará anestesiada, para evitar qualquer desconforto."

"Mas... Pelo que o senhor está falando, eu não tenho como planejar os dias quando as coisas irão acontecendo."

"Não, não tem. Tudo vai depender de o seu corpo vai reagir à medicação." - Dr. Gerandy afirmou - "Tem algum problema?"

"É que ainda estou trabalhando. Vou precisar conversar com eles sobre a possibilidade de perder um espetáculo."

"Entendo. Quando você deve menstruar?"

"Em poucos dias." - Bella informou.

"Sendo assim, indico que, se vocês quiserem começar o tratamento ainda nesse ciclo, fale com o pessoal do seu trabalho o mais rápido possível."

"Sim, pode deixar. Eu quero começar o tratamento neste ciclo, com certeza."

"Certo." - Dr. Gerandy assentiu - "Bom, quando a Isabella fizer a coleta dos óvulos, você pode fazer a coleta dos espermatozóides também, Edward. Aí mandamos o material para o laboratório, que faz a seleção dos melhores exemplares. No caso de vocês, eu indico um procedimento ainda mais específico, ao qual chamamos de _ICSI_ - Inserção introplasmática de espermatozóide. Nesse método, o espermatozóide selecionado é injetado dentro do óvulo, aumentando as chances de fertilização."

"E depois disso tudo, quanto tempo temos que esperar?" - Edward perguntou, lutando com uma bola que havia se formado em sua garganta.

"Dentro de cinco dias, se tudo estiver dentro do planejado, os embriões estão prontos."

"E se não estiver tudo dentro do planejado?" - Bella estremeceu ao questionar.

"Algumas vezes, se o embrião não tem uma boa qualidade, fazemos a transferência antes."

"Quantos? Quer dizer... Quantos embriões são transferidos?"

"No seu caso, com a sua idade, eu indico a transferência de, no máximo, dois embriões, por tentativa."

"Por tentativa?"

"Os embriões excedentes não são descartados: são congelados, e ficam guardados para o caso de a primeira tentativa não ter um resultado positivo. Sendo assim, você não precisa passar pela estimulação toda de novo, mas podemos continuar a implantação com os embriões congelados."

"Ah... Entendo."

"Doze dias depois da transferência, nós fazemos o exame para saber se a gravidez prosseguiu como o desejado."

"E se não prosseguiu?"

"Esperamos o próximo ciclo, e tentamos de novo. Mas, não pense muito nisso agora. Agora, pense apenas em se der certo."

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Oi, meninas!_**

**_Dei uma demoradinha, neh?_**

**_É que eu trabalhei no fim de semana e nem deu para escrever._**

**_Ainda bem que consegui terminar e a vivicki conseguiu betar - E agora dá para postar!_**

**_E como já é quase terça-feira, eu vou é responder as lindas reviews, bem rapidamente, e tentar postar ainda hoje (que é segunda) - Vcs entenderam, neh?_**

**_Bom, é isso:_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até quarta._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Annacaroll**: Não fique ansiosa! Esse é o momento de mandarmos apenas boas (e calmas) vibrações para a menina Bella._

_**Acassia**: Ah, a Bella pelo menos contou como foi o surto do Tyler. Com gritos inteligíveis. Rsrsrs_

_**Lolitasss**: James bobão. Mas a Bella não está sofrendo tanto, porque ela está mais preocupada com o (possível) bebê._

_**Patylane**: A Bella não está grávida, menina! O povo todo cismou com isso, mas ela não está. O médico já conferiu._

_**K**: Vocês também adoram essa ideia dos gêmeos, neh? Não sei. Vão ter que esperar as coisas acontecerem. Hehehe_

_**Sofia - pt**: Max é o amante da Carminha! Como que você não lembra? Aí já acabou também? (Aqui no Brasil, acabou sexta-feira)._

_**Isa Stream**: pelo menos eu sei muito bem como consigo ser gordinha! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Alice ficou toda derretidinha com a ideia de ser best woman. *-*_

_**Joana Patrícia**: "fato" é terno? Aqui no Brasil, roupa social de homem, chama "terno", então imaginei que seja isso. Estou certa?_

_**JaqueF**: Ah, a Bella ficou meio assim, mas não está se preocupando demais. No momento, ela está meio ocupada com a ideia do bebezinho._

_**Deh Cullen**: oh, você... Tá me dando dica? "pense só em como Jack ia ficar todo lindo cuidando de uma irmãzinha, por exemplo..." - Sei. Rsrsrs_

_**Ana**: Quem sabe a Bella não te mande o convite? Aí você vai saber direitinho quando é o casamento. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Bellinha tá bem mais preocupada com os embriões dela do que com esse talzinho de James._

_**Clara**: Fia... Você pode falar várias vezes que quer menino Edward, porque eu - infelizmente - não tenho ele para te dar. (que dó, que dó) - E... Eh! Vai navegar por onde?_

_**Kathyanne**: sabia que vocês iam pensar que era por causa de Maxwell! Mas não é. É por causa de gatinho Jella._

_**"Menina que adorou a ideia de trocarem o best man e a dama de honra"**: Não veio seu nome! Identifique-se._


	75. Capítulo 73

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 73<strong>

Bella acordou em um estalo. Na verdade, ela estava em dúvida se era possível dizer que havia dormido. Em alguns poucos momentos ela até havia adormecido, mas nunca passava de poucos minutos.

Aquele era o dia.

O dia em que ela iria descobrir se estava esperando um filho de Edward Cullen.

Nos últimos dias, Bella havia passado praticamente o tempo todo com medo. E se dançar fizesse mal ao bebê? E se ela fizesse alguma coisa que machucasse o _embriãozinho_, injetado em seu útero, através de um cateter?

Quando Bella havia engravidado de Jack, tudo havia sido um susto. A descoberta de repente, o medo... Ela havia sentido muitas coisas, mas, com certeza, não havia tido tempo de sentir tanta ansiedade.

Bella se preocupava, porque não estava se sentindo grávida. E ficava se torturando com o pensamento de que devia achar aquilo normal. Afinal, tecnicamente, mesmo se ela estivesse grávida, nem dava para se considerar ainda.

Faltavam poucas semanas para o casamento e, se essa inseminação não desse certo, ela teria que perder mais um ciclo antes de tentar outra vez.

Os embriões estavam congelados, mas ela não teria tempo para as ultrassonografias e acompanhamentos, bem nas semanas entre cerimônia e lua de mel - se bem, que a lua de mel deles não seria nada além de um final de semana.

Renée ficaria em Las Vegas, alguns dias após a cerimônia, para poder cuidar de Jack, enquanto eles tiravam seus poucos dias de folga. Esme até se ofereceu para cuidar do garoto, mas a verdade é que Vovó Renée queria ficar, porque estava morrendo de saudades de seu netinho. A casa havia ficado tão vazia depois que ele partiu.

Bella estava tendo alguns problemas com a Companhia. Depois da saída de Edward, eles estavam dificultando o máximo que podiam. Conseguir o fim de semana foi praticamente um milagre e Bella estava tentando não se preocupar demais com a ideia de que seu contrato estava acabando.

Ela tinha quase certeza de que James não ia querer renovar com ela. E, se ele quisesse, ela tinha até medo de tentar.

Bella pensou em se inscrever para outros testes, mas... E se o bebê estivesse a caminho? Ninguém ia querer contratar uma grávida.

Edward tentou tranquilizá-la sobre o quesito dinheiro: o que ele tinha, obviamente, era mais que suficiente para mantê-los, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas começando em um novo emprego. O problema é que Bella não se sentia muito confortável em deixar que Edward pagasse pelas contas de Jack.

"E o que tem isso? Eu não vejo problema nenhum em pagar pela escola do Jack." - Edward desconversava, minimizava, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

E talvez, para ele, não fosse mesmo.

E talvez - e muito provavelmente esse fosse o "talvez" mais correto - talvez, Bella só estivesse se preocupando demais.

O que também não era assim tão inesperado. Afinal, Bella nunca havia tido um homem para ajudar com Jack, e estava acostumada a ter que se virar sozinha. Então, de repente, de uma hora para a outra, ela se vê casando e ainda por cima, tendo que depender financeiramente do marido? É claro que não estava sendo nada fácil para ela.

Mas ela estava tentando se acostumar. Até porque, ela sabia que os dois se adoravam demais.

"O que foi, Jack?" - Edward estranhou o menino tão quietinho, sentando ao seu lado.

"Nada..." – Ele parecia amuado.

"Mas e essa carinha? Não parece _cara de nada_. Aconteceu alguma coisa? A sua mãe brigou com você?"

"Não."

"Então o que foi? Jack, você pode me contar. Olha, não importa o que te digam, você pode contar qualquer coisa para a sua família, está bem? Se alguém implicou com você, ou te ameaçou, ou qualquer coisa! Não importa! Nós sempre vamos ajudar você. Ninguém vai ficar bravo com você. Você entende isso?"

"Hu-hum..." - o garoto assentiu.

"Então me diz: o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Não é nada. É que eu..."

"É que você...?" - Edward forçou um pouquinho.

"Hoje eu fui na minha escola nova com a _mamã._"

"Eu sei. Mas o que houve? Você não gostou de lá?" - Edward perguntou e Jack deu de ombros.

"Sabe o que é? É que vai ter uma festa no dia que a nossa aula for começar."

"Oh, é mesmo? Que legal! Isso é tão legal, Jack! Você vai poder fazer muitos amigos." – Edward tentou animá-lo.

"É. Eu sei... Mas, sabe o que é? É que nessa festa, todo mundo vai levar a família. E você podia ir comigo, sabe? Para ser o meu pai."

"Ah, Jack..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar, encantado com o pedido do garoto - "Claro que eu posso ir." - Ele sorriu - "Ah, quer dizer! Assim... eu vou falar com a sua mãe primeiro, para ver direitinho como vai funcionar, mas..."

"Obrigado!" - Jack abraçou a cintura de Edward, com seus pequenos bracinhos, e então saltou do sofá, e correu para seu quarto.

"De nada." - Edward sorriu para si mesmo, quando Jack já estava longe demais para ouvir.

"Oi." - Bella riu ao entrar na sala - "Está falando sozinho?"

"Não. Eu... Só estava falando com o Jack."

"Com o Jack, é?" - Ela riu, descontraída, enquanto se sentava ao lado do futuro marido.

"É. Ele... Ele me pediu uma coisa."

"Ai, Edward..." – Bella gemeu – "Que coisa, hein? Aposto que você já falou que sim! Já disse que não podemos dar tudo aquilo que ele pede!"

"Não fica brava." – Edward pediu – "Me escuta: ele pediu se eu posso ir com ele na festinha do início das aulas."

"Só isso?" – Bella franziu o nariz. Realmente, ela havia feito tempestade em copo d'água. É claro que ela também adoraria se Edward fosse. Provavelmente, ele a salvaria de ficar largada em um canto.

"Como pai dele." – Edward tentou dizer como se não fosse nada demais, mas não conseguiu esconder um pequeno sorriso de canto.

"Ah, Edward..." – Bella suspirou.

"Mas eu disse que ia ver com você primeiro." – Edward se justificou, antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

"Você não precisa ir se não quiser, está bem? É que você é a figura masculina mais próxima com quem ele tem convivido e acho que ele..."

"Eu adoraria ir." – Edward a interrompeu com um sorriso – "Eu adoraria ser o pai dele."

"Ah, Edward..."

"Eu sei que é complicado e que o Jack tem um pai, mas... Eu ia ficar super orgulhoso de ir à festa com ele."

"Você jura? Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a nada."

"Eu deixei você tentar, não deixei? Sobre o bebê"

"Hu-hum..." – Bella assentiu, sem entender qual era o ponto.

"Então me deixe tentar com o Jack. Não vou forçar nada – nem para ele, e nem para mim. Mas eu vou adorar receber qualquer coisa que ele queira me dar. Quero ajudar você a cuidar do seu menino, quero tirar fotos quando ele se formar, e influenciá-lo a torcer pelos meus times."

"Ele não vai abandonar o _Mariners..._" – Bella tentou brincar, embora estivesse muito emocionada.

"Isso é uma aposta?"

"Não." – Bella soltou o ar e o abraçou – "Obrigada. Eu só não sei se vou saber dividir o meu bebê com você. Ele sempre foi tão... só meu."

"Eu não vou te roubar ele, amor. Eu só quero ajudar."

"Eu sei."

"Talvez eu não possa te dar um filho, mas você pode me emprestar o seu."

"Você vai me dar um filho também. E nós vamos dividir os dois." – Bella tentou parecer firme, mas por dentro, ela estava morrendo de medo.

O tratamento era exigente, mas não foi nem tão complicado quanto Bella imaginava. Tomar as injeções, acompanhar o crescimento dos próprios óvulos através de ultrassonografias, a retirada dos óvulos, a transfusão dos óvulos fecundados com o melhor exemplar escolhido entre os espermatozóides de Edward... Nada disso se comparava a ansiedade da espera.

Doze dias.

Doze eternos e angustiantes dias, que não passavam nunca, enquanto ela esperava para poder fazer o beta HCG.

E esse era o dia. Finalmente ele havia chegado. E agora, Bella estava com vontade de se esconder debaixo da cama. Mas ela não ia fazer isso. Ela agiria como uma mulher adulta, levantaria da cama, vestiria uma roupa decente e iria até o laboratório, entregar um pouco de seu sangue, em troca da resposta que tanto esperava.

Tyler chegaria a Las Vegas na próxima semana. Ele vinha um pouco antes da cerimônia, porque queria ajudar Alice com os últimos preparativos. Afinal, ele era a dama de honra. Bella ainda não havia lhe contado sobre o tratamento, e queria muito poder lhe contar já sabendo que tudo havia dado certo.

Ela tinha certeza de que o melhor amigo ficaria muito feliz.

A mão de Edward percorreu sua cintura, e pousou sobre a barriga, fazendo com que Bella acordasse de seus pensamentos. Ela estava deitada de costas para ele, então ela não sabia se Edward sabia há quanto tempo ela estava acordada.

"Bom dia..." – Ele sussurrou.

"Bom dia." – Bella tentou se aproximar mais e apoiar suas costas contra ele.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Um pouco nervosa." – Ela confessou.

"É. Eu também..."

"Hu-hum..." – Bella respondeu, sem coerência nenhuma. Ela não estava conseguindo pensar em boas coisas para dizer.

"Bella." – Edward chamou.

"Oi..." – Ela respondeu sem se virar para olha-lo.

"Eu te amo. E eu ainda vou te amar independente do resultado."

"Edward..." – Ela soltou o ar devagar e se voltou, para beijá-lo – "Eu também te amo. E o resultado de nenhum exame vai mudar isso. Além do mais, nós ainda temos alguns embriões congelados. E você me prometeu uma segunda chance." – Ela sorriu, como se realmente não estivesse preocupada – "Vamos levantar? É melhor acabarmos logo com isso, não é? Seja o resultado que for."

"Seja o resultado que for." – Edward assentiu, e lhe deu um sorriso cheio de apreensão.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Você quer que eu entre com você?" – Edward ofereceu – "Para segurar a sua mão, ou sei lá..."

"Não precisa." – Bella sorriu – "Você vai ficar mais nervoso do que eu. Deixa para segurar a minha mão quando eu sair e estiver nervosa com a demora do resultado. Vai ser mais útil."

"Está bem." – Edward assentiu, com um suspiro – "Você acha que está?"

"Eu não faço ideia. Eu quero muito, mas não faço ideia."

"Boa sorte." – Edward tentou sorrir antes de depositar um beijo na testa de Bella – "Eu te amo."

"Também te amo." – Bella suspirou, abraçando o noivo – "Volto em um minuto."

"Bom dia, Isabella..." – A enfermeira sorriu assim que a viu entrar na sala.

"Bom dia."

"Nervosa? O que houve? Não vá me dizer que você tem medo de sangue!"

"Não. Eu tenho medo é do resultado que vai sair desse sangue."

"Ah, querida... Não fique nervosa. Eu já vi tanta gente passar por aqui, e foram tão poucos os que não conseguiram. É a primeira tentativa de vocês e os dois são tão jovens. Se não der certo hoje, aposto com você que vai dar na próxima." – A enfermeira tagarelava, enquanto manuseava o material e se preparava para coletar o sangue.

"Deus te ouça." – Bella desejou.

"Ah, Ele ouve! Não quero me gabar, não – mas eu sou sortuda, hein? Se não der certo hoje, pode ir embora tranquila, que o seu bebê vai chegar."

"Obrigada."

"E aí?" – Edward saltou da cadeira quando viu Bella saindo da sala. Ele a segurou pela cintura, como se ela estivesse a ponto de desmaiar – "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, Edward." – Bella riu baixinho – "Foi só um tubinho de sangue. Eu não vou morrer por isso."

"Senta aqui." – Ele a dirigiu até uma cadeira – "Quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Não. Eu estou bem. É sério. Eu só... eu adoraria que o resultado fosse imediato. Ter que esperar é a pior parte."

"Concordo totalmente." – Edward quase afundou na cadeira – "O que a enfermeira disse?"

"Sobre o que?"

"Sobre o prazo."

"Ela disse que demora cerca de uma hora." – Bella deu de ombros.

"Cerca de uma hora é bem vago, não é?"

"Como assim _bem vago_?" – Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Oras, _cerca_ de uma hora. Eu não sei se estamos falando de uma variação de dez minutos, ou vinte... Sei lá! E pode ser para mais, ou para menos. _Cerca de uma hora_ pode ser quarenta minutos, mas também pode ser quase uma hora e meia. Eu acho."

"Eu acho que você só está muito ansioso."

"E você não está?"

"Estou." – Bella confessou – "Bastante."

A recepcionista sugeriu que eles dessem uma volta, se distraíssem um pouco, enquanto o resultado não saía. E, embora eles tenham acatado a sugestão, se distrair não foi possível – eles estavam uma pilha de nervos.

Bella chegou a temer que Edward adquirisse uma lesão por esforço repetitivo devido à quantidade de vezes que ele girou o pulso para poder olhar o relógio.

"Lembre-se..." – Bella sussurrou antes que entrassem na sala do Dr. Gerandy – "Não importa o resultado, eu te amo, e nós ainda temos uma segunda chance."

"Edward, Isabella!" – O médico cumprimentou, parecendo animado, e Bella se questionou se isso poderia ser considerado como um sinal – "Sentem-se."

"Obrigada." – Ela tentou sorrir, de maneira simpática.

"Bom, eu sei que vocês devem estar tensos, então vamos direto ao assunto." – Ele disse, estendendo uma folha branca, onde provavelmente o resultado do exame estava impresso – "Infelizmente..."

_Infelizmente_. O mundo de Bella parou ali, naquela palavra. Uma simples palavra, e tudo o que ela queria era chorar.

"O Beta HCG deu negativo. A gestação não evoluiu."

Bella teve medo de olhar para o lado. Ela não queria ver aquele Edward machucado que tinha visto em outras ocasiões. Ela não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de ele estar imaginando que, assim como Tânia havia feito, ela podia estar querendo ir embora da vida dele.

Então, ela respirou fundo, engoliu a dor, e empurrou um sorriso para o lado de fora.

"Tudo bem." – Ela puxou a mão de Edward para a sua – "Nós sabíamos que a primeira era difícil. Não tem problema. Nós vamos tentar outra vez."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun... Eu sei. Todas chora. Não deu certo dessa vez.**_

_**Olha, eu sumi por causa do trabalho, viu? Obrigada pela preocupação de vocês.**_

_**Se você tiver um twitter, segue eu – É que lá é bem mais fácil de avisar se aconteceu algum imprevisto.**_

_**Bom, na verdade, se você NÃO tem um twitter, também é só visualizar minha página lá – Os tweets estão abertos.**_

_**Digita na sua barra "twitter*com/bah_kika" (substituindo o asterisco por um ponto) e você pode ler mesmo sem ter um, ok?**_

_**Agora eu vou responder as reviews e postar logo, neh?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até segunda, se Deus quiser.**_

_**Bah Kika**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Clara: **Ai, menina! Era só o trabalho mesmo. O Taylor não faz muito meu tipo... Rsrsrs (Tipo assim: Ele até me quer, mas eu dispensei. Rsrsrs)_

_**Isa Stream: **Aaaaaah! Docinho, acho que eu não deixei review lá ainda, neh? Vou passar por lá quando acabar aqui. Minha semana também está uma loucura. E sim, você acertou – Não foi ainda que Bellinha eu um irmão ao Jack._

_**Joana Patrícia: **Não tem problema usar suas palavras "portuguesas" – E até bom, que eu aprendo coisas diferentes. Acho super legal pegar esses "sotaques" de vocês._

_**Isa Alonso: **Tyler vem chegando. Imagine só quando ele e Alice se unirem. Coitadinha de Barbie-Bella._

_**Deh Cullen: **Acho que a mamã vai ficar desempregada mesmo, então... pra que babá?_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Ain... Não foi dessa vez. Mas, oh! Não é para perder as esperanças, hein?_

_**Sofia – pt: **A review veio normal, viu? Só que aí veio duas vezes. Hehehe – Poxa, Avenida Brasil ainda está no começo? Aqui já acabou e foi um super sucesso._

_**Ana: **E aí? Seu convite chegou? Porque agora o casamento está se aproximando! \o/_

_**K: **Trigêmeas? Vocês querem enlouquecer o casal? Eu hein! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Lolitasss: **Bella, com o Edward do lado, vai ficar se preocupando com James? Ah, vá! Se ela descuidar de menino Edward, vem outra e pula em cima. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Olha, não foi um "papai" oficial, mas já rolou um começo, neh?_

_**Acassia: **Alice ficou em choque. É raro, mas às vezes acontece. Rsrsrs_


	76. Capítulo 74

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 74**

"Se vocês quiserem, podemos providenciar tudo para a próxima tentativa ocorrer no seu ciclo seguinte." - Dr. Gerandy sugeriu - "Como já temos alguns embriões congelados, é só aguardar o momento certo..."

"Não dá, doutor. Vai coincidir com a data do nosso casamento." - Bella explicou - "Mas eu quero deixar tudo certo para fazer a transferência no outro mês."

"Claro." - O médico assentiu - "Você já sabe como as coisas funcionam, não é? Vamos nos programar para a transferência."

"Obrigada."

"Não tem de quê, Isabella. Não fiquem preocupados, está bem? É comum que a primeira tentativa seja falha, mas vocês são jovens, com boa saúde... A próxima tentativa tem muitas chances de evoluir corretamente."

"Claro, doutor. Nós sabemos."

"Vocês tem mais alguma dúvida?"

"Não. Está tudo bem." - Bella engoliu seco e tomou coragem para olhar para Edward - "Vamos indo, amor?"

"Hu-hum..." - Ele assentiu, com uma expressão um tanto quanto indecifrável.

"Você está bem?" - Bella finalmente perguntou, quando os dois estavam fora do consultório de Dr. Gerandy.

"Eu já estou acostumado..."

"Edward, não fale assim. Nós dois sempre soubemos que era difícil dar certo na primeira tentativa. Vai dar certo na próxima: eu tenho certeza."

"E se não der certo? Eu não quero que isso se torne maior do que sentimos um pelo outro."

"Vai dar certo." - Bella afirmou com mais força. Tentando convencer a Edward, e a si mesma também - "E mesmo se não desse... Edward, isso não mudaria o que sinto por você. Jamais."

"Bella..." - Ele sussurrou baixinho, puxando-a para um abraço - "Só não me deixe. Eu amo você." - Edward pediu em uma súplica, afundando o rosto nos cabelos de Bella.

"Eu não vou deixar." - Ela prometeu, se entregando totalmente ao abraço de Edward.

Eles ficaram ali, um instante, abraçados no meio do corredor da clínica, tentando ser fortes, um para o outro, até que o celular de Edward começou a tocar. Ele não queria soltar o abraço, mas sabia que devia ser alguém de sua família, e eles também estavam cuidando de Jack.

"Preciso atender."

"Hu-hum..." - Bella se afastou um pouco, deixando que ele pegasse o aparelho em seu bolso. Ele atendeu a ligação e puxou Bella de volta para o abraço, fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito.

"Oi, Alice." - A voz de Edward estava tão inexpressiva, que era impossível não notar que algo estava errado - "Não, Alice... Não deu certo. Nós não sabemos o porquê. Ninguém sabe o porquê..."

_"Oh, Edward..."_ - Bella pode ouvir a voz de Alice, baixinho, falando com o irmão - _"Onde vocês estão?"_

"Na clínica. Daqui a pouco nós passamos aí para buscar o Jack."

_"Deixem o Jack aqui. Tirem o dia para vocês. Nós podemos cuidar dele."_

"Não precisa, Alice. Obrigado, mas não tem necessidade."

_"Vocês deviam se distrair um pouco. Além disso, pelo que estou ouvindo, não vai estar um clima muito bom para criança."_ - Alice insistiu -_ "Saiam, vão ao cinema, vão jantar fora... Esqueçam tudo, está bem? Tirem o dia para vocês. O Jack pode dormir aqui hoje."_

"Tudo bem para você?" - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella, para que ela soubesse que estava falando com ela.

"Eu não sei se ele vai ficar. E se ele chorar no meio da noite?" - Bella se afastou um pouquinho para responder.

"Alice, Bella tem medo que o Jack chore. Ele não está acostumado..."

_"Juro que levo ele para casa na mesma hora!"_ - Alice respondeu - _"Mas já aviso que ele adorou a ideia de dormir na vovó Esme."_

"Ela disse que leva o Jack para casa se ele pedir, mas que ele adorou a ideia, e ela duvida que ele peça." - Edward quase sorriu para Bella e ela se viu fazendo o mesmo.

"Nós devíamos nos distrair..." - Bella confessou, com um suspiro.

"Podemos passar para dar um beijo nele, se você quiser."

"Hu-hum. Seria bom."

"Alice, vamos passar para dar um beijo nele. Vocês precisam que levemos alguma coisa? Roupas, escova de dentes..."

_"Mas é claro que não! Uma das promessas que fiz ao Jack é que vamos passar no super mercado. Ele está animado para conhecer - disse que em Forks, o mercado é bem pequenininho assim..."_

"Tudo bem." - Edward esboçou um sorriso novamente e Bella disse para si mesma que tudo iria ficar bem - "De toda forma, vamos passar por aí."

_"Mamãe disse que vocês ficam para o almoço. Ela vai fazer aquele purê que você gosta."_

"Está bem."

Quando Edward era criança, Esme sempre cozinhava purê quando ele estava doente. Não era o prato mais difícil do mundo, e ela poderia cozinhá-lo todos os dias - assim como Edward adoraria comê-lo todos os dias. Mas ela só fazia quando ele estava doente. E ele sabia que aquela era a forma de sua mãe mimá-lo um pouco, e tentar animá-lo a se levantar. Purê era seu "prato mágico".

"Vamos?" - Ele perguntou, guardando o celular no bolso.

"Vamos." - Bella assentiu.

"Com fome? Minha mãe convidou para o almoço."

"Ah... Tudo bem." - Ela parou um segundo - "Edward?"

"O que foi?" - Ele a olhou, parecendo um pouco confuso.

"Me escuta." - Bella segurou o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos - "Eu te amo. E nada vai mudar isso, está bem? Nunca duvide. Nada vai mudar o que eu sinto por você."

"Então me promete uma coisa?" - Edward pousou suas mãos sobre as de Bella.

"Qualquer coisa, meu amor."

"Vamos tentar só mais uma vez. Se não der certo, vamos esquecer isso. Por favor."

"Mas..." - Bella ia começar a dizer, mas então se deteve. Qual era o ponto em insistir? Ela estava tentando exatamente por ele, e na verdade, só estava fazendo Edward sofrer. Teria que dar certo na próxima, ou ela não ia mais atormentar Edward com tentativas sem fim - "Está bem. Só mais uma. Se não der certo, não vamos mais tentar."

"Obrigado."

"Eu só queria fazer isso por você, Edward."

"Eu sei." - Ele assentiu - "Mas eu posso ser feliz sem isso tudo, Bella. Eu tenho você, e eu tenho o Jack agora. Não quero que um filho que não existe roube toda a nossa felicidade."

"Ah, me desculpe... Eu não pensei assim."

"Eu sei que não. E se der certo, eu vou ficar muito feliz também. Mas não é minha condição, entende? Não quero que seja. Não vou aceitar que só posso ser feliz se você engravidar."

"Tudo bem. Só mais uma. Depois, eu prometo: o que tiver acontecido, aconteceu."

Eles almoçaram com a família de Edward, enquanto todos evitavam "o assunto", e tentavam alegrar os dois. Jack estava super animado com a ideia de dormir na casa de Esme, o que realmente fez com que Bella ficasse mais tranquila sobre deixá-lo lá.

"_Mamã_, você sabia que a tia Rose vai ter um bebê?" - Jack perguntou na mesa e Bella perdeu o ar por um segundo.

"Ah... Não, eu não sabia."

"Mas não vai nascer na barriga dela. Não é, vovó?"

"É." - Esme assentiu, e tentou mudar de assunto - "Quem quer mais purê?"

"Ela já fez, mãe?" - Edward perguntou.

"Sim."

"Por que ninguém nos disse nada?"

"Ela não quer, Edward." - Alice explicou - "Já tem dois meses. Jack soube por acaso. Ela veio aqui hoje e ele acabou escutando."

"Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?" - O menino afundou na cadeira.

"Não, querido." - Alice afagou o cabelo de Jack, com um sorriso apaziguador - "Está tudo bem."

"Está tudo certo com o bebê?"

"Sim. Tudo vai bem. Mas você sabe como a Rose é: ela não quer dizer nada, tem medo que dê errado... Essas coisas."

"Tudo bem." - Edward franziu o cenho. Ele havia se sentido ofendido por um segundo, pensando como sua irmã podia ter escondido algo dele. Mas então, ele se lembrou que também não havia contado à Rosalie sobre a inseminação - "Todo mundo tem seus segredos, não é?"

"O que é segredo?" - Jack franziu seu cenho também - "O bebê da tia Rose, ou o bebê da _mamã_?"

"Jack..." - Bella tentou bronquear, mas só suspirou - "A mamãe ainda não tem um bebê. Nós já conversamos sobre isso."

"Ai, por que não mudamos de assunto?" - Alice sugeriu - "Nós temos coisas tão boas para falar! Por exemplo: o vestido de noiva da Bella está lindo!"

"Alice!" - Esme bronqueou - "Onde é que já se viu ficar falando do vestido da noiva, na frente do noivo?!"

"Mamãe, o noivo não pode _ver_ o vestido. _Ouvir falar sobre ele_, são outros quinhentos..."

"Por via das dúvidas, não vamos falar sobre o vestido!" - Esme decretou - "Que tal se falarmos sobre a roupa do Jack?"

"Oun... Está tão linda, Bella! Eu aposto que você vai chorar!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Quer tomar banho comigo?" - Bella convidou, quando eles chegaram em casa. Edward havia se jogado na cama, e Bella estava começando a se despir.

"Na banheira?"

"Pode ser."

"Quero." - Edward assentiu.

"Eu vou abrir a água." - Bella sorriu para ele - "Será que ainda temos sais?"

"Você quer que eu compre?"

"Não! Não quero que você saia." - Bella andou até Edward e se deitou sobre ele - "É nosso dia de ficarmos juntos. É para isso que a sua família está cuidando do Jack: para ficarmos juntos."

"Eu te amo, linda." - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella e a beijou devagar.

"Também te amo. É por isso mesmo que vou ser sua mulher." - Bella continuou a beijá-lo até que eles gemeram com a quebra do beijo.

"Eu achei que íamos tomar banho." - Edward sussurrou, Com sua testa apoiada contra a de Bella.

"Nós podemos tomar depois." - Ela sussurrou de volta, antes de voltar a depositar pequenos beijos pela curva bem marcada de seu maxilar.

"Dizem que não é bom fugir dos problemas fazendo sexo." - Edward brincou, segurando os quadris de Bella, e ela começou a rir alto - "O que?"

"Quem foi o idiota que disse isso? Fugir dos problemas fazendo sexo é ótimo! Aliás... Você não gostaria de pedir sushi?"

"Hum... Sabe o que é? Acho que hoje estou afim de uma pizza de pepperoni."

"Hum... Boa ideia." - Bella sorriu - "Podemos abrir um vinho também?"

"Vinho, banheira, pepperoni... Ok. Você enche a banheira, eu peço a pizza, escolho o vinho... E nós dois podemos terminar o dia fugindo dos problemas com um pouco de sexo."

"É assim que se fala!" - Bella o beijou rapidamente e se levantou - "Vou encher a banheira. E ligar para o Jack. Só quero ter certeza que ele está bem."

"Ele está bem, _mamã_." - Edward zombou um pouco da preocupação de Bella.

"Eu sei, mas... Uma ligação não faz mal a ninguém." - Ela fez um biquinho antes de sair.

**__X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Oi, meninas._**

**_Como vão vocês?_**

**_Bom, menino Edward e menina Bella estão tentando lidar com tudo da melhor forma (E eu não sei desde quando o Edward acha que sexo não é a melhor forma, mas ok)._**

**_Sim, Dona Rosalie já fez a inseminação na "barriga de aluguel" e tudo indica que Vovó Esme logo terá mais um netinho. (Não é mais o "primeiro netinho", porque a família Cullen e o pequeno Jack já se adotaram com muito amor)._**

**_A Bella está tentando ser forte, mas agora só temos mais uma chance, neh? Afinal, ela prometeu._**

**_Eu, pessoalmente, concordo com a promessa dela. Afinal, ela está fazendo isso pelo Edward e, se isso deixa ele mais infeliz do que feliz, qual é o ponto de arrastar a história por anos?_**

**_Bom, agora eu vou mesmo indo, responder suas reviews, e postar!_**

**_PS: Essa semana tem feriado! Todas comemora! \o/_**

**_E agora, eu realmente me vou._**

**_Até quarta, se Deus quiser._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Na Cullen**: Às vezes é preciso deixar as coisas apenas passarem. Muitas vezes a solução está bem distante daquilo que estávamos imaginando. Quem sabe a cura do Edward esteja em aceitar? O que também não quer dizer que um bebê não possa vir de alguma forma... Hehehe_

_**Acassia**: A Bella prometeu um filho ao Edward e nem sabe que já está dando, não é? Filho não é só de sangue..._

_**Mari Costa**: É que essa história de tentar um bebê, para a Bella, é toda sobre o Edward. Ela já tem o Jack, neh? Ela queria mesmo era dar um filho para o Edward. Ah! E seja bem-vinda. Rsrsrs_

_**Ana**: menino Jack é a alegria desse povo todo._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Já te disse para não chorar! Faça como Bella, seja forte, e... "Fuja dos problemas"! Rsrsrs_

_**Lolitasss**: Bom, ou a Bella engravida na próxima tentativa, ou eles vão viver com menino Jack. Mas eu concordo com o Edward também - Não pode viver com a felicidade dependendo do que não existe, e deixar de aproveitar o que já está aí._

_**Isa Stream**: E você achou mesmo que eles iriam esperar a lua de mel para se animar? Eles já estão trabalhando na "animação" agora! Rsrsrs_

_**Clara**: Ah, sim - Esses dois não seguiram nada de figurino, neh? Mas, quem sabe, nisso eles sejam tradicionais, e arrumem um bebê só depois de casadinhos._

_**Sofia - pt**: todas cruzam os dedos, tomam os hormônios, ficam de pernas para cima - Todas as recomendações médicas e/ou essas loucuras que dizem que pode ajudar._

_**Isa Alonso**: A Bella já está se distraindo com o Edward mesmo. Sabe como é, neh? Enquanto eles não conseguem fazer o bebê, vão treinando. Rsrsrs_

_**Joana Patrícia**: OutraS oportunidades, parece que não. Mas, veremos o que o futuro reserva para esses dois._

_**Deh Cullen**: Não vou nem comentar, porque eu vi uma leitora sua, dizendo que foi maldade o lugar onde você parou no último capítulo - Ou seja, tá sem moral para falar de mim! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Edward ficou tristinho. Bella está ajudando a distrair um pouquinho, e mamãe Esme fez purê._


	77. Capítulo 75

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 75**

Mais do que duas semanas já haviam se passado, desde que eles haviam recebido o resultado da inseminação. E Bella já havia chorado bastante. Mas nunca na frente de Edward. Na frente dele, ela ainda estava se fazendo de forte e dizendo que tudo estava bem, e que não havia problema algum.

Mas, na verdade, o que a estava sufocando, é que ela nem havia podido desabafar, chorar com alguém... Era nessas horas que ela sentia muita falta de Forks. Ou, pelo menos, das pessoas que estavam lá.

O que a estava consolando um pouco, é que Tyler chegava dentro de alguns dias. Pelo menos com ele, ela ia poder se abrir, falar dos medos, da dor, da decepção que ela estava sentindo por não poder dar a Edward um filho.

"Oi?" – Ângela deu uma batidinha na porta entreaberta e sorriu para Bella – "Posso entrar?"

"Claro, Ângela." – Bella assentiu, embora parecesse tão desanimada, que a dançarina até estranhou – "Tudo bem?"

"Acho que eu é que devia te perguntar isso. Que carinha é essa? Está tudo bem com você?"

"Ah, Angie..." – Bella suspirou – "Não é nada demais. São apenas preocupações..."

"Algum problema com o Edward?" – Ângela franziu as sobrancelhas. Fazia tempo que ela não via Bella assim. Aliás, ela não via Bella assim, desde que Esme havia descoberto que estava doente.

"Não. Está tudo bem."

"Olha, você não quer dizer, eu não vou ficar insistindo. Mas, se precisar de alguém para conversar, você sabe que pode falar comigo, não é?"

"Sei sim." – Bella esboçou um sorriso – "Obrigada."

"E o seu filho? Como ele está? As aulas dele já começaram?" - Ângela tentou melhorar o clima, falando de Jack - "Ele está gostando da escola nova?"

"As aulas começam amanhã." - Bella sorriu genuinamente pela primeira vez - "Eu e o Edward vamos acompanhá-lo em uma festinha de boas-vindas. Eu espero que ele se dê bem com os outros alunos – ele já vive rodeado só de adultos. Vai ser bom para ele voltar a conviver com crianças."

"Eu tenho um jeito ótimo de resolver esse probleminha dele." – Ângela riu – "Vocês bem que podiam arrumar algumas crianças para conviver com o Jack. Eu tenho certeza que ele iria, por exemplo, adorar ter um irmãozinho!"

"Quem sabe?" – Bella forçou um sorriso – "Se for da vontade de Deus..."

"Hum... Você está querendo?" – Os olhos de Ângela se arregalaram um pouquinho – "Vocês estão tentando?"

"Talvez..." – Bella meio que deu de ombros.

"Ah, Bella! Vocês terão filhos lindos! E você vai matar todas as bailarinas dessa companhia de inveja!" – Ela riu – "Todas elas queriam tanto prender Edward Cullen e nunca conseguiram. Aí chega você, foge dele por uns quinze dias, é pedida em casamento e ainda engravida dele? Ai... Vai ser muito engraçado ver a cara delas! Você jura que, quando você engravidar, só conta para a Jéssica quando eu estiver presente?"

"Angie..." – Até Bella acabou rindo.

"Eu estou falando sério! É seríssimo! Eu não posso perder a cara que ela vai fazer quando souber que você vai ter um bebê do _Senhor Perfeição: o sonho de consumo de dez entre dez bailarinas da Hunters."_

"Dez entre dez?"

"Hu-hum..." - Ângela assentiu.

"Você percebe que isso te inclui, não é? Quer dizer, então, que o meu noivo também é o seu sonho de consumo?"

"Não!" - Ângela corou - "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!"

"Relaxa, Angie!" - Bella riu - "Eu só estava brincando."

"Bem melhor te ver assim, viu?" - Ângela sorriu ao ver Bella menos tensa - "Na verdade, eu tinha vindo aqui para saber como você está com a saída do Edward, essa volta da Victória... Nós ainda nem tivemos tempo de conversar. Como é que as coisas vão ficar? Você continua com a gente?"

"Meu contrato vai até o fim da temporada." - Bella comentou, dando de ombros.

"E depois?"

"Não sei... Na verdade, se eu conseguir engravidar, não tem nem o que pensar, não é?"

"Mas você não vai nem fazer o teste para o ano que vem?"

"Aqui não. Aqui, com o James, eu não vou mais conseguir ficar. Ele não ficou muito feliz com a saída do Edward, e eu sei que ele está aproveitando qualquer coisa para implicar comigo. Se fosse para continuar, teria que ser em outro lugar."

"Eu vou sentir sua falta..." - Ângela fez uma pequena careta.

"Eu também, Angie. Mas nós podemos marcar um chá quando você estiver livre."

"Eu vou poder visitar o seu bebê?"

"Você sempre vai ser muito bem vinda na minha casa, Ângela. Independente de se eu tiver ou não outro bebê, você pode me visitar sempre que quiser. Mas, antes disso, eu quero te ver no meu casamento, hein?"

"Claro que eu vou ao seu casamento. E, quando o meu namorado parar de me enrolar e pedir a minha mão, eu também vou querer você no meu."

"Eu vou estar lá. Com certeza!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Alô?" - Bella atendeu o celular, enquanto terminava de se arrumar, para voltar para casa, após os ensaios.

"Boa tarde, cunhadinha!" - A voz de Alice brilhou do outro lado, quando ela praticamente cantarolou.

"Alice? Tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo, querida! Mas você precisa experimentar o seu vestido. E o Jack também precisa experimentar a roupa dele. E eu estou te ligando, porque achei que poderia passar aí e te pegar para sua penúltima prova."

"Agora?" - Bella perguntou, surpresa.

"Bom, você tem algo programado?"

"Não. Quer dizer... O Edward está vindo me busca, mas nós estamos apenas indo para casa."

"Não se preocupe: eu já falei com ele. _Eu_ estou indo te buscar."

"Agora? Mesmo?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, como se Alice pudesse vê-la.

"Estou te atrapalhando?"

"Mas é claro que não, Alice! Você nunca atrapalha. Pelo contrário, você tem me ajudado e muito. Eu só fiquei surpresa." - Bella explicou.

"Então termine de se ajeitar e venha. Já estou aqui, em frente ao teatro, esperando você. Temos que deixar seu vestido mais que perfeito!"

"Já estou indo, Alice." - Bella sorriu antes de desligar. Alice vinha sendo uma boa cunhada. Na verdade, se não fosse por ela, Bella não tinha certeza se o casamento teria ficado pronto e tão perfeito, em tão pouco tempo.

Ela estava sendo tão dedicada, ajudando em tudo, cuidando de tudo... Todos os detalhes e preocupações haviam ficado por conta dela - o que permitia que Bella não acabasse enlouquecendo, como fatalmente teria acontecido, se tudo estivesse por conta da noiva.

"Oi, cunhadinha!" - Alice a cumprimentou animadamente.

"Oi, Alice." - Bella sorriu ao cumprimentá-la com um abraço. Ela realmente gostava de Alice. Mas também: era tão fácil gostar.

"Entre no carro: eu vou te levar para experimentar aquele seu vestido lindo!"

"Obrigada, Alice." - Bella riu, porque sabia que Alice queria que ela tivesse escolhido outro vestido. Na verdade, a irmã de Edward havia feito até campanha por alguns modelos mais modernos e fashionistas. Mas Bella não tinha nada a ver com nenhum deles, e optou mesmo por um bom clássico. Mesmo assim, depois que Bella escolheu, Alice a apoiou totalmente.

"E então, como foi a festa do Jack?" - Alice perguntou enquanto arrancava com o carro.

"Seu irmão não te contou?" - Bella franziu a sobrancelha, estranhando.

"Contou." - Alice assentiu - "Mas agora eu quero a sua versão..."

"Ah, certo." - Bella riu - "Foi tudo bem. Embora tenha sido um pouco irritante ter que assistir à todas aquelas mães babando no Edward."

"Ih, eu acho que você vai ter que se acostumar. A mamãe passa por isso até hoje! E o Edward tem tanto do papai."

"Ele tem mesmo, não é?" - Bella sorriu - "Mas eu tenho a impressão que ele não acha."

"O Edward se vê muito mal, Bella. Você não percebe? Essa história da infertilidade mesmo - mexeu demais com ele. Acho que até mais do que com a Rosalie. Eu adoraria poder ajudá-lo a descobrir de onde vem essa auto depreciação na qual ele insiste, mas... Como já disse, ele não aceita fazer terapia comigo."

"Nós só vamos tentar mais uma vez." - Bella confessou, meio receosa, mexendo em seu anel para desviar o olhar de Alice.

"Como assim? A fertilização?"

"É." - Bella assentiu - "O Edward não quer tentar mais. Acho que é muito sofrido para ele, e... Eu só estou fazendo por ele, Alice. Não faz sentido insistir se só está fazendo mal para o seu irmão."

"Ah, querida... Eu te entendo." - Alice suspirou - "Bom, ao menos vocês têm ao Jack. O Edward gosta muito dele."

"Eu sei que gosta..." - Bella sorriu - "O Edward foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida e na vida do meu filho."

"E vocês dois são a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na vida do meu irmão."

"Você sabe que foi o Jack quem pediu ao Edward para ir na festa da escolinha? Como pai dele. Às vezes me dá medo, sabe? Medo de confundir a cabeça do meu filho. Mas aí... Eu penso que, ele tem um pai - biológico. Mas, na verdade, ele não tem um pai. E o Edward..."

"O Edward não tem um filho." - Alice deu de ombros.

"Bem, não era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer..."

"Mas essa é a melhor forma de resumir: o Edward ama o Jack. Você sabe disso."

"Sei..." - Bella sorriu ao se lembrar da festa, dos dois brincando juntos, de Edward tentando acalmar Jack, do menino rindo enquanto Edward o empurrava no balanço, fazendo-o voar mais alto do que todos os outros garotos.

"Esse é o meu papai." - Jack apresentou Edward para um amiguinho e Bella perdeu o fôlego por um instante.

"Jack..." - Ela tentou corrigir, mas nem sabia o que falar.

"Deixa..." - Edward sorriu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - "Deixa."

"Edward, você empurra nós dois no gira-gira?" - Jack pediu, ao lado de seu mais novo amigo. Era um menino ruivo, de rosto adorável.

"Claro." - Edward assentiu, triunfante.

"Eu te disse que ele era bem forte." - Jack comentou com o garoto, enquanto se viravam para correr até o brinquedo.

"Planeta Terra chamando Isabella!" - Alice chamou, com um toque de graça em sua voz.

"Oi? Ai, desculpa..."

"Estava pensando em que?" - Alice sorriu ao perguntar - "Era coisa boa, não é? Porque você estava bem sorridente."

"Eu não sei." - Bella suspirou, desviando o olhar para a janela - "Acho que ainda estou tentando entender..."

"Entender se é bom? E qual é o conflito que está te dividindo dessa maneira?"

"Você não iria entender..."

"Isabella, eu sou uma psicóloga. Não sou dada a julgamentos. Só estou tentando ajudar."

"Está certo..." - Bella assentiu - "Me entenda: eu sei que não é ruim, mas eu ainda estou descobrindo a melhor forma de lidar. O Jack, ele está se aproximando muito do Edward. E é claro que é uma figura masculina muito forte, vivendo na mesma casa, e tudo mais..."

"O Edward adorou." - Alice afirmou e Bella a olhou surpresa - "Ele adorou quando Jack o chamou de papai."

"Ele te disse..." - Bella murmurou, quase para si mesma.

"Sim, ele disse. E ele disse com um sorriso tão lindo." - Os olhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas também - "Aquele era o meu irmão. De verdade. Com o mesmo sorriso que ele tinha quando era uma criança e ainda não tinha sido atingido pelos problemas da vida real. Não precisa ter medo. Não por ele - o Edward quer muito fazer parte da vida do Jack." - Alice afirmou, sorridente - "E agora, vamos experimentar o vestido?"

"Hu-hum..." - Bella respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas, e desceu do carro com Alice.

"Ah, amanhã o Jack precisa experimentar a roupa dele também."

"Amanhã?"

"É. Por que? Algum problema?"

"É que o Tyler chega amanhã. E eu fiquei de ir buscá-lo no aeroporto."

"Bom, eu posso levar o Jack, enquanto você busca o Tyler. E depois, nós podíamos ir todos juntos na confeitaria! Que tal?"

"Ah, o Tyler vai adorar." - Bella sorriu com a ideia.

"Então, está combinado! E você pode dizer ao meu irmão que, se ele quiser, eu deixo ele ir também."

"Ele não pode." - Bella riu - "Amanhã ele precisa resolver algumas coisas do novo emprego."

"Hum... Então, seremos eu, você, sua dama de honra, e o seu menininho... Nós devíamos pensar em uma despedida de solteira!"

"Nada de despedida de solteira, pelo amor de Deus!" - Bella pediu.

"E por que não?"

"Porque eu não quero nem imaginar se o seu irmão resolve fazer uma despedida para ele, aqui em Las Vegas!"

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_oi, meninas!_**

**_Bom, então... Acho que vocês já notaram que nos encaminhamos para o fim dessa história, não é? Pois é._**

**_Menino Jack chamou Edwardzinho de papai... Todas sorri!_**

**_Gente, aí onde vocês moram também está fazendo um calor absurdamente absurdo? Porque aqui em SP... Deus tenha piedade de nós!_**

**_E eu estou tão mole, que nem estou raciocinando direito._**

**_Sendo assim, vou apenas responder suas reviews e... Até sexta!_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Belle**: BEEEEEELLE! Tudo bem, mulher? Como vai a sua filhotinha?_

_**Joana Patrícia**: Talvez, talvez... São tantas coisas que podem acontecer. Mas, ao menos, o Edward decidiu que vai ser feliz independente do que vai acontecer lá no fim._

_**Isa Stream**: como se "inventa" um feriado? Porque eu estou super precisando dessa técnica!_

_**Sofia - pt**: Dizem que é bom ficar de pernas para cima após "o ato" quando se está tentando engravidar. Não é minha culpa! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: Edwardzinho não ganhou um bebê, mas está ganhando um menino. Eu não estou sendo tão má assim! Rsrsrs_

_**FeePattinson**: como Edward disse, ele não vai condicionar a felicidade ao fato da inseminação dar certo. Seja qual for o resultado, ele vai decidiu ser feliz com a Bella._

_**Lolitasss**: Obrigada pela pequena dica de lua de mel e algo sobre gravidez. Rsrsrs_

_**Ana**: feriado sendo aguardado com todo o amor! Pena que ele faz uma visitinha tão rápida, neh? Nem dá tempo de acostumar, e ele vai embora outra vez._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: oun, Dehzinha! Não sofra! Prometo que, no fim, eles ficarão bem. E é só isso que prometo! Momentos de intimidade são só deles - A Bella não gosta de ficar dividindo não! Rsrsrs_

_**Clara**: ainda há chances de Bella ficar barrigudinha. Mas você vai ter que esperar para saber no que vai dar! Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: sejam felizes, independente da minha postagem! Rsrsrs - Brincadeira! Sejam felizes com ela, tá?_

_**Kathyanne**: Porque o feriado antecipou o ENEM? Estou por fora!_


	78. Capítulo 76

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 76**

"Quer que a gente espere com você?" - Edward ofereceu.

"Não precisa. O mocinho aí do banco de trás, tem compromisso." - Bella indicou Jack e ele sorriu - "Eu e o Tyler podemos muito bem pegar um táxi e encontrar a Alice na confeitaria. Pode ir tranquilo, está bem? Além disso, você também tem horário."

"É que eu não gosto de te deixar sozinha na porta do aeroporto." - Edward fez uma careta.

"Hum... Que bonitinho." - Bella sorriu - "Não precisa se preocupar. Eu até que já sei me virar aqui em Las Vegas."

"Se acontecer alguma coisa, você promete que me liga?"

"E o que poderia acontecer?" - Bella riu.

"Ah, sei lá! Qualquer coisa. Não importa. Só promete que me liga."

"Ligo." - Bella assentiu - "Prometo."

"Obrigado."

"_Mamã_, você me compra um presente no aeroporto?"

"Presente de que, Sr. Jack? Não é seu aniversário, nem natal... Você anda muito mimado, mocinho. A mamãe já te deu um brinquedo na semana passada. Eu sei que aqui em Vegas, tem um monte de gente que gosta de te mimar, mas as regras continuam as mesmas de Forks."

"Poxa, _mamã_..." - Jack fez um biquinho.

"E não faz biquinho. E vê se fica comportado com a tia Alice. Não vai me fazer passar vergonha, hein?"

"Eu não faço vergonha." - Jack franziu o cenho e aumentou o bico.

"Oun... Mamãe sabe..." - Bella não aguentou e se derreteu com a expressão do filho - "Você é meu bebêzinho mais lindo e comportado."

"_Mamã_, eu sou o seu único bebêzinho!" - Jack arregalou os olhos e Bella riu - "Até nascer o bebêzinho da sua barriga."

"Jack... A mamãe não sabe se vai ter um bebê na barriga dela."

"Vai sim!" - Ele afirmou decidido, franzindo as sobrancelhas - "Você falou que ia me dar um irmãozinho!"

"Jack... É que isso... Isso não depende só da mamãe. Nós queremos, mas... Temos que ver se a mamãe vai conseguir engravidar."

"Edward?" - Jack puxou a manga da camisa do rapaz, que tentava não se mostrar abalado com a conversa dos dois.

"Oi, Jack." - Ele tentou falar, mas sua voz estava presa na garganta, e não saiu nada muito além de um sussurro.

"Quando a _mamã_ tiver um bebêzinho, e ele te chamar de papai, eu posso chamar também?"

"Ah, Jack..." - Edward sorriu - "Você pode me chamar de papai sempre que quiser."

"Obrigado." - O menino sorriu triunfante, e os três ficaram em silêncio por um instante, sem saber muito bem o que falar - "Olha! Um avião!" - Jack quebrou o silêncio, apontando a aeronave passando tão perto, se aproximando para pousar - "Tio Ty!" - Ele acenou, animado.

"Filho, como é que você sabe que esse é o avião do tio Ty?" - Bella riu.

"Eu não sei." - Jack deu de ombros - "Mas se for, eu já falei oi."

"Vou dar a volta e te deixar na porta." - Edward avisou - "Se precisar de alguma coisa, você me liga?"

"Ligo." - Bella assentiu - "Se o Jack não se comportar, você também me liga?"

"Ele vai se comportar." - Edward sorriu - "Não é, Jack?"

"Hu-hum. Prometo, papai."

Bella prendeu o ar por um segundo, mas Edward sempre sorria de um jeito tão lindo quando Jack o chamava assim. Ela se lembrou de Alice dizendo que ele estava sorrindo como sorria quando era criança. E ele devia ter sido uma criança tão linda...

"Se comporta, filho." - Bella instruiu mais uma vez - "Obedeça ao Edward e a tia Alice."

"'Tá bom, _mamã."_

"E você... Não mime demais o Jack." - Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo, quando Edward encostou o carro na área de carga e descarga - "E obrigada. Por tudo." - Ela sussurrou com um sorriso, sabendo que ele entenderia que ela estava falando de Jack.

"Obrigado você." - Ele sorriu de volta - "_Mamã."_

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também, minha linda." - Edward sorriu, mas acabou revirando os olhos quando alguém buzinou atrás dele - "Preciso ir..."

"Tchau." - Bella o beijou rapidamente - "Tchau, filhinho!"

"Tchau, _mamã_!" - Jack respondeu, enquanto Bella saltava do carro e batia a porta atrás de si. Ela acenou enquanto Edward arrancava e suspirou para si mesma ao conferir o relógio - ela ainda tinha algum tempo.

Bella andou devagar até a livraria, comprou uma revista qualquer e seguiu para a área de desembarque. Não havia muito movimento, e Bella conseguiu se sentar bem em frente ao painel. Ela folheou as matérias, até que o pouso do voo de Tyler foi anunciado.

Tyler sorriu assim que a viu, ainda do outro lado da porta de vidro, e Bella sorriu de volta. Sua vontade era correr até ele e se jogar em um abraço - mas ela não ia dar um escândalo desses no meio do aeroporto.

"Oi, noivinha!" - Tyler a puxou para um abraço e Bella o apertou o máximo que pôde. Quando deu por si, já estava soluçando, sem conseguir controlar o choro - "Bella? O que aconteceu?"

"Nada..." - Bella respondeu entre soluços, e Tyler a ajudou a sair do caminho. Para quem não queria chamar atenção, ela estava chamando bastante.

"Bella... O que aconteceu? Você está bem?" - Tyler a ajudou a se sentar.

"Hu-hum..." - Ela respondeu, apertando os lábios, um contra o outro.

"Bella, é alguma coisa com o Edward?" - Tyler questionava, sem quebrar o abraço. Ele esfregava uma mão nas costas da amiga, tentando consolá-la - "Olha, não importa o que é. Se você quiser desistir do casamento, eu vou ficar do seu lado. Ainda dá tempo."

"Eu não quero desistir! Eu amo o Edward!" - Bella lutou para falar.

"Então chora." - Tyler suspirou - "Pode chorar tudo o que você tiver para chorar. Depois você conta. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo."

"A Alice está esperando." - Ela choramingou.

"Nós dizemos que o voo atrasou."

"Não..." - Bella se afastou, tentando secar as lágrimas - "Eu estou bem."

"Está ótima! Nunca te vi melhor!"

"Ai, Ty..."

"Desculpa, desculpa! Mas você sabe que não precisa esconder nada de mim. Me conta: o que foi que aconteceu? Por que você está triste assim?"

"Estou tentando engravidar." - Bella confessou - "E não estou conseguindo. Nós estamos fazendo um tratamento, mas..."

"Espera! Pra que tratamento, Bella? Você engravidou do Jack, de forma natural. E vocês dois são tão novos, acabaram de se conhecer. Vocês não estão sendo afoitos demais?"

"O Edward não pode..." - Bella confessou baixinho - "Ele tem uma dificuldade, coisa de espermatozóides lentos... Você entende?"

"Ah, Bella..." - Tyler suspirou - "Eu entendo. Mas, mesmo assim... Vocês tem tempo. Não precisa ficar desse jeito."

"Eu fiz uma inseminação. Estava cheia de esperanças que desse certo, que eu engravidasse e desse o filho que o Edward tanto merece. Mas aí... O resultado foi negativo. Eu estou sendo forte, por ele. Mas é tão difícil, Ty."

"Ai, Bellinha... Não chora assim. Você devia ter me ligado, me contado antes."

"Estou com medo, Ty..."

"Medo de que?"

"Medo de decepcionar o Edward. De não conseguir engravidar. Ele fala que não importa, mas eu sei que isso é muito importante para ele. E se ele decidir me deixar?"

"Te deixar? Mas, Bella... O que te faz pensar dessa maneira?"

Ela contou toda a história. Bella falou sobre Tânia, sobre Rosalie, sobre Esme... Ela contou sobre como Edward havia sido machucado por tudo isso, e até sobre o reaparecimento de Tânia.

"E ele... Ele me pediu para não deixá-lo, mas... E se ele decidir me deixar?"

"Ah, não! Pode parando! Você não vai fazer isso, Isabella!" - Tyler bronqueou.

"Isso o quê?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Pelo que você está falando, o Edward tem toda uma neura com essa história, morre de medo de você ir embora porque ele não pode te dar um filho. Aí vem você, e quer morrer de medo dele te deixar porque você não engravidou dele? Assim não há casamento que sobreviva! Um de vocês dois vai ter que ser o forte. E, pelo que você está me contando, ele traumatizou primeiro."

"Ai, Ty..."

"_Ai_, coisa nenhuma! Você é uma criança ou uma mulher? Isabella, esse cara te ama! E você sabe que se eu não acreditasse nisso, eu jamais estaria te deixando casar com ele. Oh, Bells... O Edward ama você, ama o seu filho. Se ele está te falando que quer ser feliz com você, independente de você engravidar ou não, você tem acreditar nele!"

"Eu acredito. Mas é que..."

"_Mas é que_ nada. Se você acredita, pronto. Agora, se você não acredita, nem casa!"

"Pára, Tyler! Pára de falar isso! Eu amo o Edward! Eu quero muito me casar com ele."

"Então pára de bobagem! Seca esse rosto, e vamos embora." - Tyler bronqueou e Bella fez um biquinho - "E não faz birra para mim, porque eu só estou te falando a verdade e você sabe muito bem disso. Você é minha irmã e eu te amo mais que tudo. E é por isso mesmo que eu não vou permitir que você estrague a sua felicidade com besteira. Você acha que vai encontrar outro cara igual a esse? Mulher, o mercado está terrível!"

"Ty..." - Bella tentou não rir, mas acabou rindo.

"Eu nunca te vi tão feliz como eu te vi com ele. Não deixa essas sementinhas ficarem crescendo na sua cabeça não. Vai ser feliz, amiga. Com esse homem, que até o filho de outro homem, ele resolveu amar. Não é qualquer um que segura essa barra!"

"Eu sei..." - Bella assentiu.

"E o meu sobrinho também é apaixonado pelo Edward. Pelo Edward e pela família inteira, não é? Agora é um tal de vovó Esme, tia Alice... Estou até ficando com ciúmes..."

"Como você sabe que o Jack está chamando a Esme de vovó?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ele me contou."

"Quando?"

"Ele me liga sempre..." - Tyler deu de ombros.

"O Jack? Como ele te liga sempre?"

"O Edward deixa - quando você está trabalhando."

"Ah, eu não acredito!" - Bella revirou os olhos - "O Edward deixa o Jack fazer o que quer!"

"Ele me perguntou o que eu achava do Edward ser o papai dele." - Tyler sorriu - "Eu disse que ele devia perguntar para você e para o Edward."

"Ele perguntou." - Bella assentiu.

"Mesmo? E aí? O que vocês disseram."

"Ele perguntou ao Edward. E o Edward ficou parecendo uma criança de tão feliz!"

"Oun..." - Tyler se derreteu - "Ele é tão fofo. Por um acaso, não sobrou nenhum cunhado gay para você me apresentar, não é?"

"Não." - Bella riu - "O Edward só tem irmãs. Aliás... Nós temos que ir. Daqui a pouco a Alice começa a ligar, achando que uma catástrofe aconteceu."

"Por que ela acharia que uma catástrofe aconteceu? Nós também não demoramos tanto assim."

"Ty, você vai conviver com eles por uma semana. No final, você vai estar entendo muito bem: os Cullen tem uma pequena tendência ao exagero."

"Hum... Então foi com eles que você aprendeu a dramatizar?"

"Hey!" - Bella bateu em seu ombro.

"Só dizendo!" - Tyler riu.

"Melhor nós irmos. Você vai adorar conhecer a Alice: vocês foram feitos um para o outro!"

"Por que? Ela é linda como eu?"

"Ah, ela é linda." - Bella assentiu - "Linda, _fashion_, esperta. Eu te disse que ela é psicóloga? Sério: ela não é uma dessas bonecas sem conteúdo, não. E mesmo assim, ela é adorável. Sabe o tipo de garota tão fácil de gostar?"

"Nossa! Estou chocado! Se fosse um homem, eu casava agora!"

"Eu aposto que ela diria o mesmo de você!" - Bella riu.

"Hey!" - Tyler a acompanhou. E num instante, tudo estava bem novamente. Bella estava mais calma, segura, confiante... Era tão bom saber que Tyler estava ali, e que ele a estava apoiando.

"Eu te amo." - Bella passou o braço pelo braço do amigo e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Tyler, enquanto eles andavam para a saída.

"Também te amo, Bella-tagarela. E como sua dama de honra, não vejo a hora de entrar pelo corredor, arrastando a cauda do meu vestido."

"O Edward iria morrer!" - Bella riu - "Por favor, não o faça! Eu não quero ficar viúva!"

"Está bem, está bem... Eu também trouxe meu terninho."

E lá foram eles, de braços dados. Como eles costumavam andar nos tempos de escola. Tyler sabendo que devia apoiar sua amiga, Bella sabendo que ele sempre apoiaria.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Ah... Nada como a intimidade, não é?_**

**_Aquela amizade gostosa de mandar calar a boca e depois se abraçar._**

**_Me desculpem se Alice não apareceu - Não deu tempo de chegar na confeitaria! Rsrs_**

**_E menino Jack? Decidido a chamar Edward de papai._**

**_E menino Edward? Derretido como gelo em dia de verão (nossa, fui poética, hein?)_**

**_Três da tarde do feriadão e eu praticamente não consegui me levantar da cama. E vocês? Estão aproveitando?_**

**_Não que eu não esteja aproveitando - Porque eu dormi, alegremente. E ainda por cima, esfriou bem gostosinho (e eu já estava com saudades de sentir frio!)_**

**_Mais tarde, se eu for forte, levanto e saio por aí. Rsrsrs_**

**_Agora, me deixem ir responder as reviews e postar._**

**_Até segunda, bom feriado._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_REVIEWS_**

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Edward morreu de fofura com o Jack também. Oun... Meus dois menininhos._

_**Belle**: Um ano e quatro meses? Menina, como passa rápido! Parece que foi outro dia mesmo que você estava passando mal junto com a Bella!_

_**Yara Bastos**: Perde o fio da meada, quando volta tem que aguentar todas as emoções de uma vez só. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream**: graças a Deus que esfriou aqui! Eu sofri a semana todinha também. - Sim, menino Jack é fofura! E ele também quer todos os bebês do mundo para a barriga de mamã._

_**Acassia**: Você disse que ao Edward cabia se conformar, e a vocês esperar o próximo capítulo. E eu sugeri que, assim como o Edward se conformou e decidiu ser feliz, que vocês também ficassem felizes, mesmo se eu não postar mais. Mas eu vou postar. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: ah, entendi. Achei que a prova fosse ser antes. Bom, boa sorte e não fique tão nervosa - Não ajuda em nadinha._

_**Tatiana Campello**: Não comecem com essa mania de gêmeos! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: 70 capítulos? Não, não. Eu não sou muito boa com planejamento de capítulos, mas creio que fique assim, por volta de uns 20 - O que já não é pouco, vai? Dá tempo para vocês irem se preparando para dizer tchau._

_**Sofia - pt**: aqui já refrescou. E aí? Esquentou um pouquinho?_

_**Ana Krol**: Quem sabe o bebêzinho da barriga da mamã ainda venha..._

_Guest **(VEIO SEM NOME):** você pode até se recusar, mas a história vai terminar. Hehehe_

_**Joana Patrícia**: 15 graus para São Paulo é até normal. Agora, se essas meninas que você viu forem do Norte/Nordeste onde faz MUITO calor, elas devem estar sofrendo mesmo._

_**Mari L**: Ah, D. Mari! Não desacredite do Beta- HCG! Rsrsrs_

_**Clara**: "enjoos matinais, a barriga crescendo, o parto, acordar de madrugada, trocar fraldas" - Olha, eu acho que tem muito pai que adoraria pular essas coisinhas todas. Rsrsrs_

_**Ana**: Vocês querem estalar o chicote nas minhas costinhas, neh? História para sempre? Sacanági! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: Vovó Renée já se candidatou a cuidar do Jack durante a lua-de-mel e também é de graça. (E a chuva? Chegou aí? Eu já falei que ela podia ir, viu?)_


	79. Capítulo 77

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 77**

"Tio Ty!" - Jack correu quando viu Bella e o amigo chegarem e o abraçou pelas pernas.

"Pequeno!" - Tyler o levantou nos braços - "Eu estava com tantas saudades de você!"

"Eu também, tio! Você gostou do avião?"

"Gostei. Gostei sim." - Tyler riu - "E você? Está gostando da escola nova?"

"Hu-hum..." - Ele assentiu - "Eu já tenho até um amigo!"

"Que ótimo!"

"Vem, tio Ty! Eu vou te apresentar a minha tia Alice. Ela é irmã do Edward."

"E ela é legal?"

"Hu-hum!" - Jack respondeu, com os olhos brilhando - "Ela é muito legal! Eu adoro a tia Alice! E a vovó Esme. E a tia Rose também!"

"Nossa! Quanta mulher nessa família! Assim eu vou ficar até com ciúmes! Será que ainda vai sobrar algum espacinho para mim no seu coração?"

"Ah, pode ficar despreocupado." - Alice estendeu a mão, com um sorriso adorável - "O Jack não pára de falar em você. Alice Cullen, muito prazer."

"Tyler Crowley. O prazer é todo meu." - Tyler correspondeu ao cumprimento - "Soube que você anda sendo uma ótima madrinha. Estava louco para chegar e poder ajudar com o casamento dessa minha menina Bella."

"Eu vou adorar ter a sua ajuda. Embora tudo já esteja praticamente certo."

"E eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar tudo, Ty." - Bella sorriu - "A Alice tem muito bom gosto. A festa está ficando linda, e o meu vestido também está perfeito."

"Não que seja difícil vestir uma mulher com esse corpo. E além disso, o vestido foi uma escolha totalmente sua, Bella."

"Mas eu jamais teria ido até os lugares em que você me levou. Las Vegas não é bem a minha praia, não é? Tem muita coisa aqui que eu ainda não conheço."

"Bom, eu confesso: conhecer os lugares e as pessoas certas já é metade do caminho." - Alice assentiu - "Quem tem contatos, chega a qualquer lugar."

"Concordo plenamente." - Tyler afirmou.

"Tia Alice, agora que a _mamã_ chegou, posso comer torta de chocolate?"

"Claro, querido! Vamos nos sentar e pedir alguma coisa." - Alice convidou - "Esta mesa está boa para vocês, ou preferem outro lugar?"

"A mesa está ótima, Alice." - Bella afirmou.

"Fiquem a vontade." - Alice sorriu após ter feito sinal para o garçom - "Eu estou convidando vocês."

"Alice..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar - "Não tem necessidade. O que é isso? Por favor."

"_Por favor_ digo eu, Bella. Já que não pude organizar uma despedida de solteira, ao menos, me deixe pagar por uma tarde na confeitaria."

"E por que não vamos organizar uma despedida de solteira?" - Tyler pegou o cardápio que o garçom oferecia, sem nem olhá-lo direito - "Eu voto totalmente a favor de contratarmos um ou dois garotos para animar essa festinha!

"Tyler!" - Bella bronqueou, de olhos arregalados.

"Você vai contratar um palhaço, tio Ty? É aniversário de quem?" - Jack perguntou e Alice riu divertidamente.

"Ai, desculpa!" - ela tampou o rosto com suas mãos - "Mas você é a criança mais linda que a tia Alice já conheceu!"

"Por que?" - Jack franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Por nada, Jack." - Bella sorriu - "Esquece isso: é bobagem do tio Ty. Não vai ter festa nenhuma. Quer dizer, só vai ter a festa do casamento. E só!"

"Você não pensa em ninguém, não é, Isabella? Quanto egoísmo!" - Tyler apertou os olhos para a amiga - "Você está casando, toda feliz... Mas e eu? Você não pode me negar essa chance de conhecer alguém especial em Las Vegas!"

"Contente-se em conhecer alguém, no dia do casamento."

"Se você tiver uma noite livre, eu posso te apresentar umas pessoas bem legais." - Alice ofereceu.

"Mesmo?"

"Eu acho que você vai se dar muito bem com um pessoal da equipe do Jazz."

"A Alice namora o Jasper Withlock. Acho que já te disse, não é?"

"Jasper Withlock?" - Tyler deixou seu queixo cair, da maneira mais dramática que conseguiu - "É claro que eu tenho uma noite livre! Nem que seja só para ouvi-lo cantar! Meu Deus... Como você é sortuda! Me desculpe a sinceridade, mas seu homem é tudo!"

"Eu sei!" - Alice riu.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi..." - Bella sussurrou manhosa, ao se enfiar por debaixo dos lençóis, e se aconchegar contra Edward.

"Oi..." - Ele respondeu, reticente.

"Hum... Que biquinho é esse?"

"Não tem biquinho nenhum." - Edward meio que deu de ombros e Bella riu.

"O que foi, Edward? Você está chateado comigo?"

"Não."

"Então o que houve?" - Bella insistiu.

"Ah... Quer saber? Fiquei com ciúmes." - Ele confessou.

"Ciúme de que?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"De você. Com o Tyler."

"Ah, Edward... Você sabe que não tem qualquer razão para ter ciúme do Tyler. Ele é só um amigo."

"Mas ele sabe tanto sobre você. E vocês se divertem tanto quando estão juntos. Vocês riem de coisas que são só suas... E eu queria saber tudo sobre você. Não queria que existisse alguém que soubesse mais."

"Oun, Edward..." - Bella sorriu, condescendente - "Isso é totalmente absurdo, mas não deixa de ser uma graça. Eu amo você. E tem coisas sobre mim que você sabe e o Tyler não."

"Como o que, por exemplo?"

"Como isso..." - Bella sorriu antes de beijá-lo - "O Tyler não tem nem ideia da forma como eu gosto de ser beijada."

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu, afagando a cintura de Bella.

"E ele também não me deixa arrepiada só por tocar minha cintura. Essas coisas, só você sabe. O Tyler é meu amigo, ele sabe muitas coisas sobre o meu passado, mas você também sabe muitas coisas sobre mim, sobre o meu futuro... O meu futuro é do seu lado."

"Você esconderia alguma coisa dele?"

"Já escondi várias..." - Bella franziu o nariz ao confessar.

"E de mim? Você esconderia alguma coisa?"

"Eu nunca te escondi nada." - Bella franziu o cenho - "Escondi?"

"Mas eu escondi." - Edward desviou o olhar e o coração de Bella congelou.

"Como assim? Como... O que foi que você me escondeu?"

"Naquela época, no começo... Eu não te contei sobre não poder ter filhos."

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar - "Você quer me matar do coração? Achei que você fosse me dizer algo horrível! Deus do céu... Eu já sei disso, Edward. E eu já te disse que não te amo menos por isso - De jeito nenhum. E não vamos falar nesse assunto agora. Nosso casamento está chegando e nós temos tanto no que pensar. Quando voltarmos da nossa lua de mel, nós conversamos sobre isso, está bem?"

"Nossa lua de mel..." - Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto de Bella com suas mãos - "Seria tão bom se nós tivéssemos mais tempo."

"Vai ser perfeito, do jeitinho que vai ser. Só nós dois: eu e você. E um quarto de hotel."

"E Long Beach..." - Edward sorriu.

"Não sei se estou muito interessada em sair do quarto."

"Hum... Interessante."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Por que eu não posso ir com vocês?" - Jack exibiu seu biquinho.

"Filho, onde a tia Alice e o tio Ty vão agora, não é lugar de criança. Ainda mais a essa hora da noite! Nós já estamos indo para casa, e você vai direto para a cama."

"Mas, _mamã_..."

"Filho, você esqueceu que amanhã vamos buscar a vovó e o vovô no aeroporto? Você precisa descansar."

"Mas eu quero passear! Junto com o tio Ty!"

"Jacob!" - Bella bronqueou - "Não seja mal criado na frente da Esme. Assim ela não vai mais te deixar dormir aqui."

"Jack, sua mãe não pode te deixar ir, porque ela sabe que no show do tio Jasper não permitem a entrada de crianças." - Esme tentou explicar.

"Mas eu posso ficar em uma salinha, que nem no teatro da mamã."

"Jack." - Edward chamou com calma e o menino veio se sentar no colo dele - "Por que você está sendo tão teimoso? Se a sua mãe disse que você não pode ir, é porque realmente não pode. Sua mãe ama muito você e ela jamais faria alguma coisa só para te deixar triste. Você não acha?"

"Eu também amo a _mamã_."

"Então vamos parar de brigar e voltar para casa? Já está tarde, Alice e Tyler vão sair, vovó Esme vai dormir e nós vamos para a nossa casa. Que tal?"

"E você, vovô?" - Jack perguntou para Carlisle, sem qualquer cerimônia. Era a primeira vez que Jack o chamava assim e ele pareceu sentir o impacto.

"Eu vou ficar com a vovó." - Carlisle finalmente assentiu.

"Hoje você não vai para o hospital? Cuidar das pessoas e salvar muitas vidas?"

"Uau... Bom saber que alguém ainda acredita com tanto afinco no exercício da medicina." - Carlisle sorriu - "Mas hoje é a minha folga. Vou ficar em casa, cuidando só da vovó Esme."

"Meu doutor particular!" - Esme assentiu sorridente - "E olha que ele adora pegar no meu pé. Nenhum outro médico seria tão preocupado quanto ele."

"Mas é claro! Eu tenho duplo interesse em sua saúde! Você é minha paciente e minha mulher."

"Ai, parem com isso!" - Alice fez uma careta ao ver os pais preste a se beijar - "Vamos indo, Ty?"

"Claro!" - Ele saltou do sofá da casa de Esme, onde haviam jantado com os pais de Edward. Só Rosalie não havia vindo. Como sempre, ela ainda mantinha distância - e Edward havia decidido que a deixaria andar em seu próprio ritmo - "Adorei sua blusa. Versace é algo!"

"Você reconheceu?" - Alice sorriu, ajeitando a blusa.

"Oh, eu adoro Versace. Muita gente pode ter torcido o nariz, mas Donatella tem feito um trabalho incrível, não é?"

"Maravilhoso!" - Alice assentiu, andando em direção à porta - "Tchau, família." - Ela acenou, praticamente sem interromper o assunto com Tyler.

"Tchau-Tchau!" - Tyler acenou, saindo atrás de Alice.

"Eu disse que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro." - Bella riu.

"Assustador..." - Edward assoprou por debaixo de seu fôlego.

"Vovó, se o vovô não fosse ficar com você, eu ficava." - Jack informou, fazendo Esme se derreter em um sorriso.

"Oun... Obrigada, querido."

"Sem qualquer segunda intenção." - Bella brincou, revirando os olhos.

"A conversa está muito boa, mas nós temos que ir andando." - Edward informou.

"Ainda é cedo! Fiquem mais um pouco!"

"Não dá, mãe. O voo dos pais da Bella chega bem cedo e nós vamos buscá-los no aeroporto."

"Venham almoçar conosco!"

"Mamãe... Nós não queremos dar trabalho. Você já se cansou fazendo o jantar de hoje. Além disso, parece que começam a mexer no seu jardim já amanhã."

"Então por que não almoçamos todos fora?" - Carlisle sugeriu - "Faço questão de convidar Charlie e Renée. E vocês e Tyler, é claro."

"Eba!" - Jack comemorou erguendo os bracinhos.

"Jack..." - Bella suspirou - "Nós nem aceitamos, filho..."

"Ah, mas vocês não vão me fazer essa desfeita, não é? Eu estou convidando. Já que vocês nem tiveram um jantar de noivado, eu faço questão de oferecer um almoço de ensaio."

"Ótima ideia, querido!" - Esme concordou - "Por favor, Bella: transfira a seus pais o nosso convite."

"Vocês não precisam mesmo se preocupar com isso." - Bella tentou negar.

"Isabella, por favor! É o casamento de nosso único filho homem! Nos dê o prazer de fazermos algo." - Carlisle insistiu.

"Eu acho que poderíamos ir ao Four Seasons."

"Ótima ideia." - Carlisle concordou com a escolha de Esme - "Edward, podemos nos encontrar lá? Você se lembra do caminho?"

"Eu posso pedir sobremesa?" - Jack perguntou de repente.

"Jack, nós nem almoçamos e você já está preocupado com a sobremesa?"

"_Mamã_, eu tenho que me preocupar! Você sabe que a vovó Renée é uma _fromiguinha_! E se não sobra nada para mim?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**meninas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem e ainda tenho que ir ao mercado, para não atrasar a postagem, hoje não vou responder as reviews, tá?**_

_**Mas vocês sabem que eu respondo tudo direitinho na próxima.**_

_**Mesmo assim, beijinhos para:**_

_**Tatiana Campello, Daia Matos (ressuscitou! Kk), Annacaroll, Sofia-pt, Na Cullen, Ana, Angel Nunes, Viviane, Isa Alonso, Deh Cullen, acassia, Deh M. Oliveira, Lolitasss, Joana Patrícia, Clara e Kathyanne.**_

_**Ufa!**_

_**Quanta gente!**_

_**Vocês são lindas mesmo!**_

_**Prometo que na quarta eu faço tudo direitinho.**_

_**Beijos do Jack para todas!**_

_**(Só do Jack sim - Nada de beijo do Edward, que a Bella não gosta!)**_


	80. Capítulo 78

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 78**

"Todo mundo pronto?" - Edward procurou a chave de seu carro.

"Eu só acho que vamos ter que arrastar a criança." - Bella brincou, indicando Jack encolhido no sofá.

"_Oun_..." - Edward riu e andou até ele, pegando o menino no colo - "Vamos?"

"Vamos." - Bella sorriu, indo abrir a porta e se assustando quando alguém fez o mesmo do outro lado - "Ai!"

"Oi." - Tyler sorriu um sorriso amarelo.

"Tyler Crowley! Você está chegando agora?"

"É..." - Ele deu de ombros com uma expressão culpada - "O pessoal de Las Vegas sabe mesmo se divertir."

"Eu achei que você estivesse dormindo..." - Bella revirou os olhos e fez sinal para que ele deixasse para lá - "Estamos indo buscar os meus pais no aeroporto, e depois vamos todos almoçar com os pais do Edward."

"Eu... Eu acho que vou descendo, Bella." - Edward achou melhor deixá-los a sós - "Vou colocando o Jack na cadeirinha. Te esperamos no carro."

"Eu já vou descer." - Ela assentiu e observou o noivo entrar no elevador, levando Jack apoiado em seu ombro.

"Eles ficam lindos juntos." - Tyler comentou e Bella o encarou com um olhar fuzilante, antes de bater em seu ombro - "Ai!"

"Isso são horas, Tyler?"

"Eu estava com a sua cunhada! Eu não tenho culpa se a turminha dela é mesmo muito animada!"

"Eu estou indo buscar os meus pais. Você tem que estar pronto quando voltarmos, para ir almoçar conosco. E nem ouse - nem ouse! - estar com olheiras, amanhã, no meu casamento!"

"Alice vai me emprestar o corretivo."

"Acho bom! E esteja pronto para o almoço." - Ela apertou os olhos.

"Sim, senhora!" - Tyler bateu continência.

"E não zombe de mim, Sr. Crowley! Não zombe. É o meu casamento e você tem que estar comigo." - Ela terminou com um biquinho.

"Oun... Eu sei, Bells." - Tyler a abraçou - "Você é meu amorzinho. Eu sempre vou estar com você. Agora desça, antes que o Edward resolva voltar para ver o que está acontecendo. Eu vou estar pronto para almoçar com vocês."

"Até depois."

"Até, minha Bella-tagarela."

"Hey!" - Bella voltou um segundo - "Você encontrou alguém?" - Ela sorriu ao perguntar.

"Ninguém para casar. Mas deu para se divertir..."

O avião de Charlie e Renée teve um pequeno atraso, mas nada que os fizesse perder tempo demais. Edward havia pago pelas passagens, mas ele e Bella haviam decidido que isso era algo que Charlie não precisava ficar sabendo.

Bella os abraçou o mais apertado que pôde. Era bom ter seus pais ali. Ela se sentia tão segura com todos os seus apoios por perto. Não que ela não se sentisse segura sobre o casamento, mas ela não poderia fazer isso sem ter os pais, Jack e Tyler ao seu lado.

"Minha menina..." - Renée chorou no primeiro abraço - "Minha menininha."

"Oh, mamãe... Não chore. Está tudo tão bem. O casamento vai ser lindo!"

"É claro que vai. Vocês dois são uma visão!" - Renée secou as lágrimas de forma dramática.

"Oi, papai."

"Hey, pequena." - Charlie sorriu de canto - "Bom te ver."

"Bom te ver também..." - Com Charlie era assim: tudo um pouco mais conciso.

"Vovó, nós vamos almoçar com a minha outra vovó!" - Jack anunciou, enquanto eles andavam para o carro.

"Mãe, Esme e Carlisle nos convidaram para um almoço. Tudo bem para vocês?"

"Ah... Eu adoraria. Eles são ótimos." - Renée sorriu - "Você não acha, Charlie?"

"Claro. Seria um prazer."

"Meus pais ficarão muito felizes." - Edward sorriu.

"Eba!" - Jack comemorou - "E vai ter sobremesa bem _gostosa_, vovó! Você vai adorar!"

O almoço foi ótimo - para todos eles. Bella estava radiante em ter todos por perto, e Edward estava grato por ver Esme tão bem, após tudo o que ela havia passado. Ela e Renée haviam feito vestidos no mesmo ateliê e conversavam animadamente sobre o tema.

Renée ficou receosa à princípio - afinal, com a distância, ela mal poderia provar a peça antes do casamento - mas Alice havia garantido que eles seriam capazes de fazer uma roupa única só com suas medidas, e, como ela não queria usar um _vestidinho de Port Angeles_, ao lado de Esme usando um vestido fantástico, resolveu arriscar.

"Ficou lindo! E vai ficar perfeito em você!" - Esme estava toda sorridente - "Amanhã vamos buscá-los bem cedo, que é para dar tempo de fazer qualquer ajuste necessário."

"Ah, Bella! Falando nisso, eu te pego quando for levá-las ao ateliê, para irmos direto para o salão." - Alice avisou - "Você tem muitos mimos a receber."

"Você vai ficar tão linda de noiva, Bells..." - Tyler comentou, meio emocionado.

"Ela _é_ linda." - Charlie corrigiu.

"Concordo" - Edward sorriu torto - "A noiva mais linda do mundo!"

"Oun, que fofos... Só não esqueçam de se despedir hoje, porque depois que eu buscar a Bella, vocês dois só se verão no altar."

"Por que?" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"Porque é a tradição, Edward! Você não pode ficar com a noiva até a hora do casamento. Os meninos ficarão no seu apartamento, as meninas, lá em casa."

"E eu?" - Tyler se fez de desentendido - "Como me encaixo?"

"Você vai estar de terno, então, você fica com os meninos." - Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha ao responder.

"Que se registre aqui, que eu até queria usar um longo - foi a Bella quem não deixou."

"Graças a Deus..." - Edward suspirou por debaixo de seu fôlego.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Vou sentir sua falta." - Edward apoiou sua testa contra a de Bella.

"Eu também." - Bella assentiu - "Mas vai ser por pouco tempo. E vai valer a pena, não vai?"

"Eu acho que sim." - Edward afagou seu rosto - "Você vai ficar linda?"

"Hu-hum..." - Bella sorriu - "Eu, pelo menos, amei o meu vestido."

"É fácil de tirar?" - Edward perguntou, sorrindo torto, e Bella riu.

"É." - Ela respondeu cinicamente - "São apenas 357 botões."

"Você está brincando, não é?" - Ele perguntou, com uma expressão séria e Bella riu ainda mais - "Acho bom que você esteja brincando, ou vamos estragar seu vestido."

"Eu estou brincando, gatinho." - Bella segurou o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos e o beijou - "Preciso ir..."

"Você pegou tudo?"

"Tudo o que? Alice comprou tudo, arrumou tudo... Não está me faltando nadinha - já está tudo na casa da sua mãe."

"E as coisas do Jack?"

"Minha mãe arrumou tudo. Ela está meio deprimida, então eu a deixei cuidar disso. Tão bonitinho ela toda emocionada com o casamento. Acho que eu nunca imaginei que tudo fosse acontecer assim. Meu pequeno conto de fadas."

"Que graça tem um conto de fadas, se não for para vivermos?"

"Nenhuma, meu príncipe."

"_Bel-lys_!" - Tyler cantarolou pela casa - "Alice chegou!"

"Já estou indo!" - Ela sorriu, sentindo um frio na barriga - "Te vejo no altar?"

"Sim. Eu vou estar lá na frente."

"E eu vou ser a moça de branco."

O caminho até o ateliê foi uma festa! Esme estava esfuziante, Renée toda emocionada... Jack achando que era um verdadeiro príncipe, no meio de toda aquela mulherada.

"Eu volto para buscar vocês mais tarde." - Alice comentou, quando estacionou em frente à loja.

"Eu posso ficar com a vovó?" - Jack pediu, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Jack, elas vão demorar. E você vai achar um tédio. Além dos vestidos, suas avós vão arrumar o cabelo, se maquiar... Tudo aqui."

"Mas vocês também vão demorar..."

"Mas elas vão demorar mais, meu amor."

"E lá onde nós vamos, tem um playground..." - Alice comentou.

"Tem?" - Os olhinhos dele brilharam.

"Hu-hum. E uma lanchonete também."

"'Tá bom... Eu vou com vocês..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Você ficou tão linda." - Alice sorriu para Bella, enquanto elas iam para casa - "Não vejo a hora de te ver pronta, com vestido e tudo mais! Eu aposto que o Edward vai deixar escorrer pelo menos uma lágrima quando você surgir no corredor. Ah! Aliás, vai subindo, que eu vou lá fora ver como está a decoração!"

"Está bem..." - Bella sorriu - "Vem, filho. Ajuda a mamãe."

"Você está parecendo uma princesa, _mamã_!" - Jack comentou ao dar a mão para Bella, enquanto os dois subiam as escadas.

"Oun... obrigada, querido."

"Falta muito tempo para todo mundo chegar?"

"Falta um pouco, filho..." - Bella assentiu.

"Então eu posso pintar o meu livrinho, que a vovó Renée me deu?"

"Claro que sim, meu amor. Vamos pegar."

Enquanto Jack se ajeitou na cama, para se distrair com seu livro de pintar, Bella foi até a penteadeira branca, que ficava perto da porta, e se encarou. Realmente, Alice estava certa: a equipe do salão era mágica! E ela estava linda.

Bella desviou o olhar, rapidamente, para ver Jack na cama, e, quando tentou voltar para o espelho, não conseguiu focar a imagem. Tudo ficou escuro em um instante.

Por sorte, a penteadeira estava à sua frente e serviu de apoio.

"Jack, você faz um favor para a mamãe? Vai lá fora e chama a tia Alice. Bem rapidinho, vai."

"'_Tá_ bom." - Jack pulou da cama e foi procurar Alice. Bella respirou fundo, e continuou se apoiando na penteadeira. Não havia cadeiras por perto e ela não estava certa sobre ser capaz de andar sozinha até a cama.

"Bella?" - Alice chamou da porta.

"Alice..." - A voz de Bella quase não saiu e a cunhada se apressou em ampará-la.

"Bella, o que houve?"

"Eu não quis assustar o Jack. Foi só uma tontura. De repente. Você me ajuda a sentar?"

"Claro." - Alice passou um braço pela cintura de Bella e a levou até a cama - "Aqui. Devagar. Encoste." - Ela instruiu, ajeitando os travesseiros contra a cabeceira.

"Ai, obrigada. De repente, tudo ficou escuro."

"Eu vou chamar o papai. Ele pode dar uma olhada em você, ver se é algo sério."

"Não é nada sério, Alice. Deve ter sido só uma queda de pressão. Não preocupe o seu pai."

"Como você sabe? Você costuma ter isso?"

"Não." - Bella riu, meio sem fôlego - "Para falar a verdade, só me senti assim uma vez. E foi quando eu estava... Grávida do Jack." - O queixo de Bella caiu quando ela tomou consciência de sua própria frase - "Ah, meu Deus... Será que eu estou grávida?"

"Mas... Mas o médico não disse que a inseminação deu errado?" - Alice estava tão boquiaberta quanto a cunhada.

"Ele disse. Mas... Eu e o Edward não estamos usando nada."

"Você acha que... Pode ter acontecido? Do jeito natural?" - Agora os olhos de Alice estavam arregalados.

"Bom, poder, eu acho que pode."

"E a sua menstruação? Está atrasada?"

"É para depois do casamento. Ainda não está atrasada." - Bella franziu o cenho e suspirou - "Isso é bobagem. Eu não devo mesmo estar grávida."

"Nós devíamos chamar o meu pai. Ele é médico, ele deve saber nos dizer se é possível que você esteja."

"Está bem..." - Bella assentiu, embora não estivesse de maneira alguma convencida.

"Fique deitada. Eu já vou voltar."

"Alice..." - Bella chamou - "Você pode, por favor, distrair o Jack por alguns minutos? Eu não quero que ele se assuste, e nem que ouça sobre isso. Se ele ouvir sobre a chance de eu estar grávida, ele não vai entender."

"Pode deixar." - Alice assentiu.

Bella começou a fazer mil contas em sua mente, tentando entender se era mesmo possível que ela estivesse grávida. A inseminação não havia sido positiva, ela havia menstruado logo após o resultado... Não fazia sentido que ela estivesse.

"Isabella?" - Carlisle chamou da porta.

"Carlisle." - Ela tentou se sentar.

"Não se levante, querida. Fique deitada. Alice disse que você não estava se sentindo bem."

"Eu tive uma tontura, mas já passou. Não foi nada demais."

"Você costuma ter essas tonturas regularmente?" - Carlisle perguntou, retirando de sua maleta, um aparelho para aferir a pressão de Bella.

"Não." - Bella engoliu um pouco seco - "Carlisle, seja sincero: considerando que a inseminação deu errado, e não faz nem um mês que tivemos o resultado, você acha que é possível que eu esteja grávida?"

"Você acha que está?"

"Nós não estamos nos prevenindo. Mas as datas não fecham. Não faz sentido."

"Isabella, o corpo pode nos surpreender. A ovulação não acontece sempre no mesmo dia, e é por isso que não é indicado o uso de nenhum método contraceptivo que se baseie somente nos dias do ciclo."

"O senhor acha que posso estar..." - Bella concluiu.

"Como médico, eu acho que nada é impossível. Você precisa fazer um exame."

"Como eu vou fazer um exame agora? O casamento é em poucas horas."

"Alice saiu com o Jack. Ela aproveitou e foi buscar sua mãe e Esme no atêlie. Eu vou ligar, e pedir que ela traga um teste de farmácia."

"Está bem..." - Bella assentiu, meio abobada com a situação - "Carlisle?"

"Fale, querida."

"Não diz nada ao Edward. Por favor. Se der negativo, eu não quero que ele fique triste. É melhor que ele nem saiba."

"Claro." - Carlisle assentiu - "Eu vou ligar para a Alice."

_"Como médico, eu acho que nada é impossível."_

Bella relembrou as palavras do sogro, e afagou a própria barriga, pedindo a Deus que fosse possível.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Oiê, meninas!_**

**_Como andam vocês?_**

**_Oi? O que?_**

**_Estão nervosas?_**

**_Ah, não fiquem! Hehehe_**

**_Sim, pode ser que seja possível..._**

**_Sim, pode ser que um bebê esteja crescendo na barriga de Bella..._**

**_Sim, o único jeito de vocês descobrirem a verdade é lendo o capítulo de sexta! Rsrsrs_**

**_Então, até sexta._**

**_E lembrem-se sempre: se vocês matarem a autora, não ficam sabendo o fim da história. Apenas._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_E até sexta-feira!_**

**_E agora eu vou responder suas lindas reviews:_**

_**Guest (VEIO SEM NOME!)**: Sim, menino Jack é delícia, delícia, assim você me mata... Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: Olha, ainda bem que você não foi no show com Tyler e Alice, porque ia perder o horário do trabalho. Rsrsrs_

_**Clara**: Vai ter só o casório não, vai ter também a importante descoberta do "ser ou não ser" grávida - Eis a questão._

_**Ana**: Alice e Tyler separados no nascimento? Só faltava essa! Kkkk_

_**Sofia - pt:** Menino Edward colocando o filhotinho nos eixos! Nada de mal criação com o papai._

_**Isa Stream**: eu? Enrolando? Eu não estava enrolando não - Apenas estava seguindo o caminho natural da história._

_**Lolitasss**: cruze os dedinhos e faça suas preces, quem sabe a gravidez tenha vindo..._

_**Isa Alonso**: Jack está cada vez mais com as asinhas de fora. Também, com esse monte de vovô, vovó, tios e tias... Ele está se achando._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Tyler não arrumou casamento, mas alega que se divertiu muito... Apenas._

_**Kathyanne**: olhar o sorriso do Rob alegra qualquer tristeza, neh? Mas, graças a Deus, eu já estou bem melhor._

_**Deh Cullen**: Você veja bem, que eu poderia ter deixado esse fim para sexta - Mas eu não deixei. Sou muito boazinha. Hehehe_


	81. Capítulo 79

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 79**

"E então? Preparada?"

"Acho que sim." - Bella resfolegou.

"Ok." - Alice sorriu - "Eu preciso ir lá para fora. Charlie, você pode cuidar da noiva?"

"Sim, senhora."

"Fique calma, querida." - Alice depositou um beijo no rosto de Bella, com total delicadeza, para não borrar as maquiagens - "Você está linda e tudo vai dar certo."

"Obrigada."

"De nada." - Ela respondeu, já se virando.

"Alice?"

"Oi."

"É sério: obrigada. Eu sei que nada estaria tão perfeito como está, se não fosse por sua ajuda."

"Minha obrigação de _best woman._" - Alice piscou - "Nos vemos em breve."

A porta que dava para o jardim estava fechada, e uma camada de tecido não permitia que Bella visse mais que vultos. Ela ouviu a música, e viu que as pessoas entravam pelo corredor - o primeiro vulto só podia ser Renée, depois o casal: Esme e Carlisle. Tyler era o vulto de cinza e Alice o vulto em um rosa opaco.

Ela não conseguia enxergar o altar, mas ela sabia que Edward a estaria esperando lá.

"Acho que é nossa deixa." - Charlie ofereceu o braço e Bella assentiu.

"Obrigada por estar aqui, pai. Eu não poderia fazer sem você."

"Eu sempre vou estar, filha."

A música começou a soar do lado de fora e a porta diante deles foi aberta, fazendo Bella engolir seco - por mais que estivesse preparada para ter todos olhando para ela, ela não sabia como era se casar.

Os primeiros passos pelo corredor foram atemorizantes e ela agradeceu aos céus pelo braço firme de Charlie, mantendo-a de pé, e no caminho.

E então ela o viu: Edward. E ele estava sorrindo docemente para ela, parado em seu lugar, esperando que ela andasse até ele. E Bella sorriu de volta, por um instante, esquecendo de tudo ao seu redor.

"Hey, linda..." - Ele sussurrou ao recebê-la de Charlie.

"Hey..." - Foi tudo o que Bella conseguiu responder.

O reverendo era amigo pessoal de Esme e fez uma ou duas piadinhas sobre a família Cullen, antes que Jack fizesse sua entrada, com as alianças.

Ele andou pelo corredor, todo sorridente, sem qualquer resquício de timidez, e entregou as alianças para Edward, conforme eles haviam ensaiado. Edward, por sua vez, entregou as jóias ao reverendo, que os instruiu a fazer seus votos.

"Eu, Edward Cullen..." - o noivo começou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Bella - "Prometo a você, Isabella Swan, que não vou permitir que nada me roube a felicidade de estar ao seu lado. Prometo que jamais vou esquecer de toda a alegria que já me proporcionou, de todas as vezes que esteve ao meu lado, segurou minha mão, e me ajudou a superar os obstáculos. Prometo que farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para te fazer feliz, e prometo que, quando você for feliz, serei também."

"Eu, Isabella Swan..." - Bella teve que parar um segundo para controlar as lágrimas e firmar a voz - "Prometo a você, Edward Cullen, que cumprirei todas as promessas que te fiz, serei feliz ao seu lado, e te amarei. Sempre."

"Na saúde e na doença..." - o reverendo ditou, para que ambos repetissem - "Na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza... Todos os dias da minha vida."

"Até que a morte nos separe." - Edward prometeu.

"Até que a morte nos separe." - Bella assentiu, tentando não chorar.

"Pode beijar a noiva..." - E eles se beijaram. Devagar, delicadamente...

"Eu te amo, linda..." - Edward sussurrou só para ela ouvir.

"Também te amo. Muito."

Todos aplaudiram o fim da cerimônia e eles cumprimentaram seus pais e padrinhos. Jack abraçou Edward apertado, e o noivo o ergueu em seu colo, para que pudessem tirar um foto dos três, ainda no altar.

Não haviam muitos convidados: Bella não conhecia muita gente em Las Vegas, e Edward só fazia questão de convidar os mais íntimos. Aliás, ele havia ficado radiante ao ver Rosalie chegar com o marido.

"Parabéns, cunhadinho!" - Emmett o cumprimentou - "É um belo passo. Você vai gostar."

"Eu sei que sim." - Edward sorriu - "Obrigado por virem. Eu sentiria muito a falta de vocês aqui, caso não os tivesse ao meu lado em um momento tão importante."

"Eu posso não concordar com tudo, mas eu ainda amo você." - Rosalie comentou, usando um tom suave.

"Que bom." - Ele sorriu honestamente para sua irmã - "Aliás... Parabéns. Pelo bebê."

"Obrigada."

"Noivinho!" - Tyler chegou cantarolando, e arrastou os noivos para alguma outra surpresa que Alice havia preparado.

Eles dançaram, e Bella jogou o buquê (que Ângela pegou, fazendo seu acompanhante corar mais que dez tons de vermelho). Alice e Tyler discursaram, Esme e Renée choraram, e Jack se divertiu a valer!

Foi um típico casamento. E era exatamente isso que Bella e Edward queriam: um típico casamento, feito por amor.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Vocês deviam ir indo..." - Alice insistiu. Os convidados estavam partindo, e Edward e Bella ainda tinham um voo pela frente.

"Alice, eu vou esperar os pais da Bella. Temos que deixá-los no apartamento antes de partir."

"Eu levo." - Ela afirmou - "Vão indo, com calma. Se troquem, peguem suas coisas... Conversem."

"Conversem?" - Edward riu - "Sobre o que nós dois devíamos conversar?"

"Sobre tudo! Você não sabe que um casal não sobrevive sem diálogo?"

"Está bem, Alice. Eu vou chamar a minha mulher."

"Hum... Minha mulher! Você está adorando, não é? Parabéns, meu irmão. E... Sabe, eu estou com um pressentimento..."

"Que tipo de pressentimento?"

"Que tudo só vai melhorar."

"Ah, Alice! É claro que vai melhorar. Eu e a Bella vamos ser muito felizes."

"Sim, vocês vão. Eu tenho certeza!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward esperou que eles chegassem à porta do apartamento e então pegou Bella no colo, fazendo-a rir.

"Isso é mesmo necessário?"

"Sim! Não vamos perder nenhum detalhe, está bem?" - Ele andou até o quarto e a colocou sobre a cama - "Enfim sós."

"Enfim..." - Bella sorriu e o puxou para junto de si, para beijá-lo.

"Hum... Minha esposa. Estou tão feliz, sabia? Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo!"

"Edward..." - Bella sorriu, segurando o rosto de seu marido entre as mãos - "Eu estava esperando que nós ficássemos sozinhos para te dizer uma coisa."

"O que é?" - Ele sorriu de volta, afastando uma mechinha de cabelo do rosto de Bella.

"Me desculpe se eu tiver sido muito egoísta em não te dizer antes, mas é que eu achei que devia ser um momento só nosso."

"Nossa..." - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, mas sem deixar de sorrir - "O que é, afinal?"

"Edward..." - Bella sorriu, respirando fundo - "Estou grávida."

O sorriso de Edward foi morrendo aos poucos, e ele franziu o cenho - "O que?"

"Estou grávida." - Bella afirmou novamente - "Vou ter um filho seu."

"Mas o médico..."

"Eu sei. Eu sei o que o médico disse, e provavelmente a inseminação realmente não deu certo."

"Mas, então... Como?" - Ele perguntou, atônito, e Bella sorriu condescendente ante a expressão do marido.

"Nós não estávamos nos prevenindo." - Ela deu de ombros.

"É, mas... Bella, você tem certeza?"

"Tenho certeza." - Ela afirmou com um sorriso - "Me senti mal hoje, na casa dos seus pais. Tive uma tontura e Carlisle me examinou. No começo também fiquei confusa, também fiquei achando que era impossível e que não fazia nenhum sentido. Mas o seu pai insistiu que eu fizesse um exame. E deu positivo."

"Positivo..." - Edward resfolegou.

"Vamos ter o nosso bebê..." - Bella afirmou e os olhos de Edward se encheram de lágrimas.

"Ah, Bella... Meu Deus!" - Edward a beijou com todo o seu amor, como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo, como se ele pudesse mostrar tudo que estava sentindo naquele simples ato - "Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, Edward." - Bella sussurrou de volta, antes de beijá-lo outra vez - "Sabe, talvez o problema não fosse você. Você não é quebrado; você é perfeito! Eu prometi que cumpriria minhas promessas, e eu havia prometido que te daria um bebê."

"Meu filho..." - Ele sorriu torto, encarando a barriga de Bella, como se ali estivesse um tesouro - "Nosso filho!"

"E foi como eu tanto queria: me casei com ele na minha barriga."

"Ah, Bella... Não sei nem o que dizer!" - Edward afagou o rosto de sua esposa - "Você é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho nessa vida. E você vai me dar um filho. Alice estava certa: a natureza é sábia - me deu um filho com a mulher da minha vida. A mulher que vai ser minha para sempre."

"Oun... Edward..." - Bella sorriu antes de Edward estar beijando-a outra vez. E eles se beijaram até que não tivessem mais ar - "Hum... Não me beije assim. Ou vamos acabar perdendo o avião."

"E você pode voar?" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"Posso. Não posso?" - Bella fez uma pequena careta de dúvida.

"Eu não sei se seria muito prudente. Você ainda nem falou com um médico."

"Eu falei com o seu pai!" - Bella protestou - "E é a nossa lua de mel..." - Ela fez um biquinho - "Além disso, o voo é tão rápido. Não vamos ter problema nenhum. Prometo!"

"Promete?"

"Hu-hum. E você sabe que eu cumpro as minhas promessas."

"Mas eu não me importaria em ficar. Nós podíamos alugar um quarto de hotel aqui em Vegas mesmo."

"Mas já está tudo certo em Long Beach! Nós perderíamos o voo, e as reservas... Tudo!"

"Linda... Você vai me dar um filho. Você acha mesmo que estou remotamente preocupado com reservas ou voos? Pouco importa o que perderíamos para cuidar do nosso bebê."

"Oun... Edward... Você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo."

"É o que pretendo." - Ele sorriu.

"Hum... Parece que alguém chegou." - Bella sorriu com o barulho da porta - "Nós podemos contar?"

"Por favor." - Ele sorriu de volta.

"Hey! Vocês ainda estão aqui?" - Charlie franziu as sobrancelhas quando os viu saindo do quarto - "Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo bem, pai." - Bella assentiu - "Nós só queríamos falar uma coisa para vocês. Será que o senhor pode voltar para a sala conosco?"

"O que aconteceu?" - Ele perguntou, meio desconfiado.

"Pode ficar despreocupado, pai: é coisa boa."

"_Mamã_!" - Jack sorriu, todo animado, quando viu Bella - "A vovó disse que vocês já tinham ido!"

"Nós já estamos indo, filho. Mas, antes, eu e o Edward queríamos dar uma notícia."

"Alice..." - Edward parou um segundo - "Ela sabia disso? Ela fez de propósito, não foi? Nos mandar para casa primeiro, para que ficássemos sozinhos."

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu.

"O que houve?" - Renée pareceu preocupada.

"Papai, mamãe, Tyler e Jack... Gostaria que vocês fossem algumas das primeiras pessoas a saber que... Eu estou grávida."

"Ah, meu Deus!" - Renée saltou do sofá, com um gritinho agudo - "Isso é sério?"

"É sim, mãe." - Bella sorriu.

"Foi por isso que vocês se casaram?" - Charlie estava sério.

"Pai! Mas é claro que não! Eu amo o Edward."

"Vocês podiam ter nos contado antes."

"Papai... Eu só soube hoje. Juro que não escondi nada de vocês."

"Hoje?" - Tyler estava boquiaberto - "Uau... Mais um sobrinho! Parabéns, Bells!"

"Hey, irmãozinho..." - Jack colocou sua mão, com todo o cuidado na barriga de Bella - "Aqui é o Jack, seu irmão mais velho. Eu sabia que ia ter um bebêzinho na barriga da _mamã_!"

"É, filho. Você sempre disse que sim." - Bella afagou o cabelo do garoto.

"Parabéns, _mamã_. Parabéns, papai." - Jack abraçou as pernas de Edward e ele se abaixou como pôde para retribuir o abraço.

"Obrigado, Jack."

"Sabe, o bebêzinho vai gostar muito de você. Você é um bom papai."

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Oun, menino Jack..._**

**_E agora ele vai ter um irmãozinho! Ou irmãzinha! \o/_**

**_(É, eu sei o sexo, mas não vou contar. Rsrsrs)_**

**_Sim, menina Bella está gravidinha!_**

**_E sim, foi por meios altamente naturais (Oh! Menino Edward trabalhadeiro!)_**

**_E sim..._**

**_Ah, eu nem sei mais o que falar! Rsrsrs_**

**_Então... Vou responder as reviews lindas e postar._**

**_E essa semana eu fui super bem, hein?_**

**_Não atrasei nenhum dia!_**

**_Ah... Reviews? É!_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até segundona!_**

**_Bah Kika_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Belle**: Ah, tudo lindo! Bella grávida, Rosalie veio. Tudo certinho e direitinho._

_**K**: Capítulo extra? Tá doida, mulher? Ultimamente, se eu dou conta dos três da semana, sem atraso, já é uma glória!_

_**Lolitasss**: acho que aconteceu :)_

_**Elohguedes**: Ah, é assim, neh? Kkkk - Tem problema, não. Se não der para deixar review, eu entendo. Mas, se der... É que é sempre bom saber o que vocês estão pensando sobre a história. Ajuda a decidir que caminhos trilhar._

_**Na Cullen**: menino Jack certíssimo! Tem bebêzinho na barriga de mamã._

_**Isa Alonso**: ah, tá bom! Nem pensam em me matar, neh? Pois eu te digo que recebi algumas ameaças de morte, sim! Mas eu sei que elas não teriam coragem (espero)._

_**Sofia - pt**: menina, o que se passa com você que anda tão cansadinha? Melhoras, viu?_

_**Joana Patrícia**: eu sou tão boa, tão boa, que postei antes de ser sexta, só para ver dava para salvar alguma unha. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: (que tal ser boazinha e postar o capítulo na quinta à noite, hein? hehe) - Quero apenas deixar registrado que você me deve uma. Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: Não destruam as unhinhas esmaltadas! Já cheguei!_

_**Annacaroll**: Olha, quando sua senha não entrar, é só assinar no fim da review. Aí eu já fico sabendo de quem se trata. :) E obrigada pelo apoio à minha vida._

_**gatinhamisteriosa**: Pois é... A Bella tá grávida! Todas comemora! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Ai, que drama! Sexta nem demorou... Hehehe_

_**Ana**: A autora concorda em gênero, número e grau! Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L**: Pois é, menino Edward não acreditou, mas ele é capaz!_

_**Kathyanne**: Sim, Bellinha se casou com o bebê na barriguinha! Coisinha fofa!_

_**Angel Nunes**: Eita! Ficou sem palavras? Morreu não, neh? O. O_

_**Clara**: e daí que os nadadores são lentos? Já dizia o velho ditado "devagar, se vai ao longe". Rsrsrs_

_**Feepattinson**: Quer matar? Pode até matar. Mas eu não conto o fim nem sob tortura! MUAHAHAHAHA!_


	82. Capítulo 80

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 80**

Depois que Edward soube que Bella estava grávida, ele a acordou todos os dias com um beijo na barriga. E com um sorriso. E aquilo enchia o coração de Bella com uma felicidade, que ela nem sabia que era capaz de sentir.

Todas às vezes que ela o via sorrindo, se lembrava de quando Alice havia lhe dito que Edward estava sorrindo como sorria quando criança.

"Oi." - Bella sorriu quando Edward a olhou. Ele estava lendo alguma coisa, e Bella passou um bom tempo analisando suas expressões, antes que ele notasse o que ela estava fazendo.

"Oi." - Ele sorriu de volta - "Tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu - "O que você está lendo?"

"Estou relendo um pouco de teoria musical. Fazia tempo que eu não trabalhava com isso, e não quero ser um fiasco em minhas aulas."

"Você disse que as crianças estavam gostando."

"Elas estão. Mas eu não vou me acomodar só por isso, não é?"

"Claro." - Bella sorriu - "Professor dedicado."

"E você? O que está fazendo aí?"

"Nada..." - Bella deu de ombros - "Só estava te olhando."

"Me olhando?"

"É... Dizem que é bom, sabe? Quando você está grávida, ficar olhando para quem você quer que o bebê seja parecido."

"E você quer que o bebê se pareça comigo?"

"Quero." - Bella assentiu, mordendo o lábio - "Quero que o nosso filho tenha seus olhos. E seu sorriso."

"Você acha que é um menino? Pode ser uma menina também."

"É... Pode. Eu acho que sempre penso em um menino, porque já tenho o Jack. E quando penso na imagem de um bebê, eu penso na imagem dele."

"Eu iria gostar se fosse uma menininha." - Edward sorriu, fechando o livro e colocando de lado.

"Ah, é?"

"É." - Edward meio que deu de ombros - "Porque nós já temos o Jack. E eu acho bonito formar um casal."

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella sorriu meio sem graça e ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"O que foi, linda? Eu disse algo de errado?"

"Não. É que... Às vezes, ficou meio preocupada com o Jack."

"Por que?" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"Porque ele nunca teve um pai. Ele nunca teve tanta coisa. E esse bebê... O Jack vai ver o bebê ter tudo que ele não teve. Ele vai ver você sendo pai do nosso filho, amando o nosso filho, indo à escola, e tudo isso... E às vezes, me dá um medo de não saber ajudar o Jack a entender."

"Oh, linda... Não fica assim." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, secando algumas lágrimas que teimaram em rolar pelo rosto dela - "Eu vou fazer tudo isso pelo bebê, e pelo Jack também. Olha, você precisa tomar cuidado, para não estimular o Jack a ver um problema, onde não tem. Se você ficar tentando explicar a situação, ele pode acabar ficando realmente confuso. Vamos agir com calma, sem preocupações. Se o Jack tiver algum medo, alguma dúvida... Aí nós vamos conversar com ele. Mas não vamos inventar problema onde não tem. Eu amo o Jack - como se ele fosse meu."

"Ah, Edward... Você é incrível, sabia?" - Bella se aproximou com um sorriso e se deitou um pouco sobre ele.

"Hum..." - Ele sorriu - "Eu te amo. E amo tudo sobre você."

"Também te amo..." - Bella sussurrou de volta, se ajeitando contra o peito de Edward.

"Está cansada?" - Edward afagou o cabelo de sua mulher.

"Não. Também nem tenho motivo para ficar cansada, não é? Agora eu só fico em casa."

"Não dava para você dançar assim, Bella. Temos que pensar no bebê."

"Eu sei. Não estou reclamando. Até que é bom ter um tempo para cuidar do Jack, cozinhar para vocês... E o bebê também vai exigir bastante de mim."

"Eu também gosto quando você cozinha." - Edward sorriu, embora Bella não estivesse olhando seu rosto - "E adoro chegar em casa e te encontrar, calma, cheirosa, animada..."

"Ah! Falando nisso, o pessoal da Companhia mandou um convite para a festa de encerramento da temporada."

"Você vai?"

"Ainda não sei... Acho que vou ligar para a Ângela, saber como está o clima por lá. Depois eu decido."

"Está bem." - Edward assentiu, ainda brincando com o cabelo de Bella - "Depois você pensa. Quer que eu apague a luz?"

"Quero." - Bella mordeu o próprio lábio ao responder, em um tom provocativo.

"Hora de dormir?" - Edward brincou, esticando a mão para apagar a luz do quarto.

"Não... Ainda é cedo."

"É cedo?" - Edward riu baixinho e Bella se esticou para ficar frente a frente com ele.

"Hu-hum. Muito cedo. Eu quero fazer amor com você."

"Uau... O que aconteceu com aquela antiga Isabella Swan? Quando eu te conheci, você não era assim. Tive que ralar tanto para te levar para a cama."

"São os hormônios..." - Bella brincou - "Nunca ouviu falar que mulher grávida fica assim, enlouquecida?"

"Ah..." - Edward puxou o ar para dizer algo, mas então se calou.

"O que foi?" - Bella perguntou ao vê-lo desviando o olhar.

"Nada."

"Como nada, Edward? Me diz." - Ela insistiu.

"Por um segundo ia perguntar se você ficou assim quando estava grávida da Jack. Mas eu não quero saber." - Edward fez uma careta.

"Edward..." - Bella suspirou.

"Queria ter sido o primeiro." - Ele confessou, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Sei que é bobagem, ou machismo... Como você quiser chamar. Mas eu não gosto de pensar que outro homem tocou você."

"Eu também queria que você tivesse sido o primeiro. E que você fosse o pai do Jack... Mas não foi assim. E, infelizmente, eu não tenho como voltar atrás. Tudo o que eu posso fazer, é ser sua agora."

"Eu sei, linda. Me desculpe."

"E eu não fiquei assim quando estava grávida do Jack." - Bella confessou com um sorriso - "Acho que a culpa é um pouco sua, sabe? Você faz tão gostoso, que me deixou viciada..."

"Sério: quem é essa mulher?" - Edward riu.

"Por que? Você não gosta dela?" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Eu adoro essa Bella..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_Shh_... Entra devagar..." - Bella ainda estava meio adormecida quando ouviu Edward falando baixinho.

"_Péra_, papai." - Jack riu, tentando não rir, e Bella se virou na cama, tentando entender o que eles estavam fazendo.

"Oi." - Edward sorriu, meio culpado, como se tivesse sido pego no flagra.

"O que vocês dois estão aprontando?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, e viu Jack carregando uma bandeja.

"Café da manhã na cama!" - O menino sorriu.

"Oun..." - Bella se espreguiçou, sentando na cama - "Mas que meninos mais prendados! E eu posso saber o que vocês prepararam para mim?"

"Preparar, nós não preparamos nada, mas o Edward me deixou escolher tudo lá na padaria." - Jack confessou e Bella riu, enquanto Edward corava.

"Jack... Sua mãe sabe que não temos tanto talento na cozinha quanto ela."

"Não importa. Eu adorei o meu café da manhã."

"Você ainda nem viu..." - Jack franziu o cenho e Bella riu, muito mais por ter reconhecido nele uma expressão de Edward, do que por qualquer outra coisa.

"Então me deixe ver." - Ela o chamou com a mão - "O que temos de bom nessa bandeja?"

"Suco de laranja, bolo de cenoura, croissant de chocolate, e leite com _vitaminhas_."

"São vitaminas, Jack." - Edward corrigiu com um sorriso.

"_Vitaminhas_. Foi o que eu disse."

"Dê para a mamãe..." - Bella sorriu, pegando a bandeja - "Croissant de chocolate... Hum... Isso tem um cheiro incrível." - Ela se aproximou do prato, exalando o cheiro, mas aquilo embrulhou seu estômago no mesmo instante - "Hum..."

"O que foi?" - Edward perguntou ao vê-la enrugar o nariz.

"Fiquei enjoada." - Ela engoliu estranho - "Segura a bandeja para mim? Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro."

"Ela está bem?" - Jack tinha seus olhos um pouco arregalados ao ver sua mãe seguindo para o banheiro com alguma pressa.

"Acho que sim." - Edward assentiu, sem muita certeza. Ele nunca havia convivido tão de perto com uma mulher grávida.

"O que ela vai fazer?" - Jack perguntou, encarando a porta do banheiro.

"Eu não tenho certeza." - Edward respondeu, encarando a porta da mesma maneira.

"Ela vai vomitar?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"Ela está doente?" - Jack encarou Edward, parecendo assustado.

"Não. Ela está grávida. Acho que é normal."

"_Tadinha da mamã_..." - Jack suspirou - "O bebê não gosta de croissant de chocolate?"

"É... Talvez não."

"Uh..." - Bella abriu a porta, secando o rosto com uma toalha - "Tudo bem. Eu estou bem."

"Tem certeza?" - Edward perguntou.

"Claro. Só fiquei um pouco enjoada, mas já passou." - Bella sorriu - "Faz parte da experiência. De toda forma, eu já sei que croissant de chocolate está cortado da dieta."

"_Mamã_, já que o bebê não gosta de croissant, eu posso comer o seu?"

"Pode, filho..." - Ela assentiu - "Só que não pode ser muito perto da mamãe. Esse cheiro está me matando!"

"Ah, Bella... Me desculpe." - Edward pediu, todo tristonho.

"Edward... Não seja bobo. Isso tudo é normal. Logo vai passar. De toda forma, eu nunca estive tão feliz em me sentir enjoada. É pela melhor causa do mundo!"

"Papai?"

"Oi, Jack."

"Eu posso comer meu croissant na casa da vovó Esme?"

"E você, por um acaso, vai na casa da vovó Esme hoje?" - Bella franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar de ter combinado algo. Havia algo de incrível sobre estar grávida que acontecia com ela: além dos enjoos, ela ficava com uma memória péssima.

"Eu não ia. Mas é para você não sentir o cheiro, _mamã_."

"Ah... Sei." - Bella sorriu, fingindo que acreditava que aquele fosse todo o motivo.

"E eu também estou com saudades dela. E da tia Rose..."

"Eu vou ligar para a minha mãe e ver se podemos ir, está bem?" - Edward prometeu.

"Obrigado, papai!"

"Agora leva o croissant lá na cozinha, que é para a sua mãe não ficar mais enjoada."

"Sim, senhor!" - Ele sorriu, pegando o prato.

"E sem correr."

"Pode deixar, papai!"

"Ele gosta tanto da Rosalie, não é?" - Edward perguntou com um sorriso meio sem graça - "Criança é mesmo de uma inocência tão boa, sem reservas, sem preconceitos..."

"É..."

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando? Nosso filho e o filho da Rose, eles vão ter praticamente a mesma idade. Eu espero que eles possam ser amigos. Seria tão bom."

"Seria, sim. Mas... Você sabe que a sua irmã... Ela não gosta de mim, Edward. Como vamos conviver desse jeito?"

"Mas se ela quiser fazer parte da minha vida, ela vai ter que te aceitar também. Além do mais, ela não tem motivos para não gostar de você: você é a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido." - Ele afagou o rosto de Bella com as costas da mão - "Quem sabe agora, passando pela mesma experiência, tendo filhos ao mesmo tempo, ela não perceba que vocês podem se dar bem?"

"Quem sabe?" - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Só não quero ter um embate com ela. Não quero mesmo."

"Eu sei disso, amor. Vamos fazer assim? Nós podíamos marcar um café da tarde, um almoço... Eu vou ligar e ver se ela tem um dia livre. Vamos mostrar que nós queremos que ela faça parte da nossa vida. Tudo bem para você?"

"Claro que sim." - Bella assentiu - "Eu gosto de qualquer pessoa que faça os meus meninos sorrirem. E os meus dois meninos adoram a sua irmã."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela vai ver que você também me faz sorrir demais. Mãe dos meus filhos."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**oláaaa, meninas!**_

_**Como sempre, é segunda, e eu estou atrasada (segunda é uó! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Mas essa semana é curtinha, neh?**_

_**E eu nem sei se digo até quarta, ou digo até "essa pequena sexta-feira antecipada".**_

_**Bom, esse capa foi calmo. Menino Jack fofo, menino Edward fofo, menina Bella achando fofo até ficar enjoada...**_

_**Vamos ver o que vai dar colocar Tia Rose no meio dessa equação.**_

_**E agora eu vou responder as reviews e postar logo, que tem premiere logo mais (coração apertadinho).**_

_**E agora eu vou mesmo.**_

_**Até aquele lindo dia que antecede o feriadão! Rsrsrs**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Belle**: sim, logo chegaremos aos finalmentes. Eu até já estou meio que sabendo como ele será..._

_**Viviane**: vai ter continuação? Não. Provavelmente tenha uns poucos extras, de umas coisas que estão na minha cabeça. Só._

_**Isa Alonso**: Bebêzinho vai amar o Edward, mas não gosta de croissant de chocolate! Vê se pode..._

_**Joana Patrícia**: quando a gente resolve abrir mão das coisas e relaxar, é aí que elas acontecem, neh?_

_**Deh Cullen**: Tânia e Jacob? Ah, ainda bem que você falou deles. Rsrsrs (brincadeira)_

_**Acassia**: Espero que seu esmalte tenha sobrevivido dessa vez. Não quero ser culpada de sua falência no quesito "manicure". Rsrsrs (Ah! Não precisa pedir desculpas pela correção. Sem problemas. É que às vezes acabo optando por uma linguagem mais coloquial, que gramaticalmente não é tão correta, mas parece mais próxima do que falaríamos na realidade. #LoucuraMinha)_

_**Sofia - pt**: É, o Edward está concordando com você, e achando que seria fofo se fosse uma menininha. Veremos._

_**Clara**: é, comecei pelo fim... Porque, apesar do casamento ser algo grande, a cerimônia, para a Bella, era só uma "etapa". Agora, engravidar, era tudo, neh?_

_**Ana**: sim, a gravidez natural é a prova de que menino Edward não é "quebrado" coisa nenhuma! Tânia, feia e boba! *língua pra ela_

_**Lolitasss**: A fic está se aproximando do final, sim._

_**Yara Bastos**: tudo lindo, tudo azul, com a família Swan-Cullen : )_

_**TaMMy Spinosa**: Oun... Obrigada pelos elogios. Mas, óh! Já vou avisando que, depois dessa, devo tirar umas férias. Afinal, faz anos que estou emendando fics e estou precisando de uma pausa dramática. Rsrsrs_

_**Annacaroll**: Todos felizes com o bebêzinho. Até a Bella, que passa mal sorrindo._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Ai, Deh! Nem fale em viada! Hoje é dia de ficar de coração apertadinho. Realmente... Tá acabando! Mimimi!_

_**FeePattinson**: Viu? Tá vendo? Eu valho mais vivinha, que mortinha! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Menino Edward é um fofo. E lindo. E ainda, além de tudo, gostoso! É muita perfeição! Rsrsrs_


	83. Capítulo 81

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 81<strong>

"Ah... Minha família preferida chegou!"

"Vovó!" - Jack correu até Esme e a abraçou.

"Oi, meu amor. A vovó estava com tanta saudade! Você sumiu! Eu já estava até começando a desconfiar que você estava magoado comigo."

"Ah, vovó! Até parece!" - Jack deu uma risada gostosa e Esme riu com ele.

"Oi, filho." - Carlisle abraçou Edward.

"Oi, pai. Tudo bem por aqui?"

"Tudo." - Ele assentiu - "Boa tarde, Isabela. Como estão indo os sintomas? Você está se sentindo melhor? Mais alguma vertigem, enjoos?"

"Carlisle!" - Esme bronqueou, revirando os olhos - "Isso, por acaso, é uma consulta médica?"

"Só estou cuidando de nossa família, Esme. Se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa, sabem que podem nos ligar a qualquer hora, não é?"

"Obrigada, Carlisle." - Bella sorriu - "Mas eu estou bem. Não tive mais nenhuma tontura. E os enjoos... Bem, estão em níveis normais."

"É só que o bebê não gosta de croissant de chocolate, vovô." - Jack contou, sentadinho do sofá, se sentindo tão em casa, que até fazia Esme suspirar de alegria.

"O cheiro me deu um pouco de enjoo." - Bella explicou - "Mas não foi nada demais."

"Tão magrinha... Vai acabar emagrecendo mais ainda." - Esme disse naquele tom que só as mães e avós conseguem ter.

"Emagrecendo?" - Edward franziu o cenho - "Mas isso não é perigoso? Ela não devia começar a engordar?"

"Por incrível que pareça, não é incomum que a mulher perca peso no primeiro semestre da gravidez." - Carlisle explicou - "É que o corpo ainda está se adaptando ao novo estado, os hormônios estão se tentando se equilibrar... E os enjoos costumam contribuir para isso também."

"Eu mesma, quando estava grávida de você, emagreci no comecinho..." - Esme sorriu ao lembrar - "Fiquei até preocupada. Não é, meu amor?"

"Ficou." - Carlisle sorriu ao assentir - "Na gravidez da Rosalie ela logo engordou. Ganhou até peso demais." – Ele emendou em um tom de bronca médica – "Mas, na do Edward... Foi tudo diferente! Esme enjoou mais, ficou super cansada, sentia mais sono..."

"É porque era um menino."

"Esme, eu já disse que isso não tem qualquer embasamento científico."

"Mas eu sei que é! A gravidez do Edward foi completamente diferente das outras duas! Quando fiquei grávida da Alice, eu tinha certeza que era uma menininha - porque eu me senti exatamente como eu me sentia na gravidez da Rosalie."

"Engraçado... Eu não me lembro muito bem como me sentia na gravidez do Jack. Eu enjoei um pouco, mas... Não me lembro de mais nada. Acho que foi uma gravidez bem tranquila."

"Não se apegue a essas crendices, Isabella. Hoje em dia já temos exames confiáveis para descobrir o sexo do feto. Inclusive, se vocês quiserem saber o sexo antes das ultra-sonografias, eu faço questão de providenciar."

"Ah... Eu acho que não quero saber." - Bella franziu o nariz - "Na verdade, por mim, acho que até deixaria para saber na hora do parto."

"Ah, não!" - Edward protestou - "Aí também já é demais, Bella! Eu não vou aguentar ficar na ansiedade até lá."

"Eu sei." - Bella riu - "Não vou te fazer passar por isso. Mas também, eu acho que não tem necessidade de nenhum exame invasivo, não é? Nós podemos esperar até o quinto mês. É um momento tão gostoso para descobrir..."

"Exame invasivo?" - Edward franziu o cenho - "O que eles fazem para descobrir?"

"O exame é um pouco invasivo mesmo." - Carlisle assentiu - "Não causa mais que um desconforto, mas envolve uma agulha coletando líquido amniótico."

"Argh! Não." - Edward fez uma careta - "Nós podemos esperar mais um pouco."

"Também não é assim, Edward. Não faz mal nem à mãe, e nem ao bebê. A sua irmã mesmo, já fez o dela." - Esme sorriu - "Rosalie está tão ansiosa... Graças a Deus, o bebê está ótimo! É um menininho."

"Um menino?" - Edward perguntou, com um sorriso bobo - "Oh... Emmett deve estar tão feliz."

"Ele está." - Esme assentiu.

"Eu liguei para ela." – Edward contou – "Nós vamos combinar um jantar, ou algo assim."

"Oh, é mesmo?" - Esme sorriu.

"Quem, papai? A tia Rose?" – Jack se animou – "Eu estou com saudades dela..."

"Eu sei, Jack. Nós vamos marcar com ela. Todos nós."

"Será que o bebêzinho dela também não gosta de croissant? Será que o bebê da tia Rose consegue conversar com o bebê da _mamã_?!" - Jack subiu o tom conforme ia falando, e fez todo mundo rir.

"Mas o bebê da tia Rose não está na barriga dela, Jack. Você se lembra?" – Edward explicou – "Então, quando nós sairmos juntos, o bebê não vai estar conosco. Como ele pode conversar com o bebê da mamãe?"

"Por telefone, ué!" - Jack explicou, do alto de toda sua lógica infantil - "Eu também não estou pertinho da vovó Renée, mas quando eu estou com saudades, eu falo com ela por telefone. Eu acho que os bebês tem um telefone também."

"Um telefone dentro da minha barriga?" - Bella riu - "Não é à toa que eu fico enjoada..."

"Bom, mesmo se eles conversarem, nós nem vamos ficar sabendo." - Esme sorriu, complacente - "Se o telefone só funciona entre eles, quem vai nos contar?"

"Ah, é..." - Jack fez um biquinho - "Que chato!"

"Jack!" - Bella bronqueou.

"O que foi, _mamã_? Eu só falei chato! Nem é um palavrão..."

"Jack..." – Bella suspirou – "Saudade de quando você era um bebezinho inocente. Mal saiu das fraldas e já está falando em palavrões? Eu mereço!"

"Ih, querida... Você ainda não viu nada." – Esme sorriu – "Espere só até eles se tornarem adolescentes. Você não imagina a aventura que é ter três adolescentes dentro de casa. Eles tinham cada briga que... Às vezes eles me faziam repensar a filosofia de não puni-los com castigos físicos."

"Mamãe!" – Edward arregalou os olhos.

"Mas agora me sinto vingada: em alguns anos, dois deles vão saber o que eu passava." – Ela sorriu calmamente, encarando Edward.

"Eu não vou bater na minha filha."

"Filha?" – Esme franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Filha?" – Carlisle perguntou praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah... É que eu acho que é uma menina." – Ele meio que deu de ombros, um pouco sem graça.

"Você _acha_ que é uma menina, ou você _gostaria_ que fosse uma menina?" – Esme perguntou.

"Hum... Talvez um pouco dos dois. Eu gostaria que fosse: porque já temos esse menininho." – Edward brincou com Jack, e ele sorriu – "Mas eu também _acho_ que é. Não sei porque, mas acho."

"Vocês teriam uma menininha muito bonita." – Esme sorriu – "Mas tome cuidado para não se prender a essa ideia e se decepcionar se for um menino."

"Não vou me decepcionar. Seja lá o que for, eu vou amar muito o meu filho." – Edward sorriu para Bella, e ela sorriu de volta – "Ele sempre será o meu pequeno milagre."

"Nosso." – Bella corrigiu.

"Nosso." – Edward assentiu.

Eles passaram uma tarde agradável em família e jantaram com os pais de Edward, e Alice, que logo chegou da rua. Esme teve a ideia de convidar Rosalie, mas ela tinha marcado alguma coisa com a "doadora de útero", então, eles deixaram para outra oportunidade.

"Vamos indo?"

"Vamos." – Bella assentiu – "Vou chamar o Jack."

"Alice perguntou se não queremos deixá-lo dormir aqui hoje."

"Por que? Ele pediu a ela?"

"Na verdade, ela acha que nós devíamos tirar algum tempo só para nós. Quem sabe um banho de banheira... Ela disse que eu devia te ajudar a relaxar."

"Oun... Ela disse?"

"Hu-hum..."

"E você gostaria? De me ajudar a relaxar?"

"Adoraria..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"O que você está fazendo?" – Bella perguntou ao ver Edward saindo do banheiro.

"Enchendo a banheira. Parece que banhos mornos são uma ótima opção para ajudar uma mulher grávida a relaxar e amenizar qualquer desconforto causado pelos hormônios, mudanças etc, etc..."

"Ah, sei... E o que mais você anda sabendo sobre mulheres grávidas?" – Bella perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto ele vinha se sentar ao seu lado.

"Sei que... a essa altura, você está mais sensível – mais ou menos como você ficaria se estivesse na TPM. Sei que..." – Ele lhe deu um sorriso torto antes de completar – "Parece que seus seios devem estar mais sensíveis também. Algo sobre mais irrigação sanguínea... Isso é verdade?" – Ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para a blusa de Bella.

"Edward! Você não está me perguntando isso!" – Bella riu, corando.

"E por que não?"

"Eles estão sensíveis porque o meu corpo está se preparando para a amamentação. O que isso tem de sexy?"

"Amor... Eles vão crescer e ficar sensíveis! Eu entendo que você não possa compreender, mas é tipo... muito sexy. Na visão de um homem. E, até o bebê nascer, eles ainda são só meus, então... Esse é o momento em que eu devia aproveitar a chance."

"Edward..." – Bella mordeu o lábio, envergonhada.

"O que foi? Você está com vergonha de mim?" – Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella – "Eu sou seu marido, linda. Foi assim que o bebê chegou aí dentro. Eu acho que ele não devia nos impedir de continuar cuidando dessa parte. Aliás... Eu li que não é bom para o bebê que o casal deixe de se relacionar. Isso é estranho, mas de alguma forma, é assim que ele sabe que somos uma família feliz, onde ele vai gostar de nascer."

"Você anda lendo demais..."

"Eu preciso me informar, Bella! É a primeira vez que passo por tudo isso. Eu nunca cuidei de uma mulher grávida."

"Eu estou bem." – Bella franziu as sobrancelhas – "Vai estar tudo bem. Você não precisa cuidar de mim."

"Não estou falando sobre cuidar, no sentindo de você ficar doente. Estou falando no sentido de cuidar... com carinho. Preparar o banho, e fazer o café... Quero cuidar de você. Afinal, você merece. Você está me dando o maior presente que eu poderia ganhar."

"Oun... Edward..." – Bella ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e se aproximou para beijar o marido.

"Vamos tomar banho?" – Ele sussurrou, apoiando sua testa contra a de Bella, quando eles quebraram o beijo – "Eu até abriria um vinho, mas..."

"Nada de vinho para a grávida." – Bella completou no mesmo tom.

"É."

"Tudo bem. Eu não preciso do vinho. Só de você..."

"Pode ter certeza que vai ter muito Edward para a grávida." – Ele brincou e Bella riu.

"Sabe..." – Ela começou a dizer, passando um dedo pela sobrancelha do marido – "Sobre o bebê... Se você quiser fazer o exame, nós podemos fazer antes."

"Não..." - Edward franziu o cenho – "Eu não sabia como funcionava. Não quero que enfiem uma agulha no nosso bebê antes mesmo que ele nasça."

"A agulha não vai chegar a tocar o bebê, mas..."

"Eu posso esperar."

"Tudo bem." – Bella assentiu – "Eu só não quero que você fique criando expectativas e... Você sabe. Isso de ser uma menina..."

"Ai, linda... Falei por falar. Eu não vou desprezar o bebê se for um menino. Eu juro. Eu jamais faria isso."

"Eu sei que você não faria. Por querer. Mas, se ficar pensando nisso, acreditando que é uma menina, você pode se decepcionar quando souber que não é."

"Esquece isso, Bella. Vamos fazer assim? Eu não falo mais que é uma menina. Vou até escolher um nome de garoto!"

"Também não precisa..."

"Shh..." – Edward colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella, fazendo-a se calar – "Por favor, me perdoe. Eu estou tão feliz com o bebê. Não fique preocupada com isso. Não pense, em hipótese alguma, que não vou amá-lo com minha vida. Aconteça o que acontecer, é o nosso bebê, e eu o amo. Vamos esquecer isso, por favor? Temos um banho morno tão perfeito nos esperando..."

"Sim, vamos esquecer." – Bella sorriu de forma condescendente – "Eu sei que você vai amar o nosso filho."

"Você pode ter certeza disso." – Ele assentiu.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oi, meninas!**_

_**Essa vida não está fácil, hein?**_

_**Mas, cá estou eu.**_

_**Hoje tem pré-estréia e... Eu não vou! *chora**_

_**E vocês? Vão hoje?**_

_**Eu só vou poder ir amanhã... Oh, tristeza!**_

_**Então, não me contem nada que tenham visto, caso tenham visto! Por favor!**_

_**Minha sessão começa as onze da manhã. Acho que vou ver se fico incomunicável até lá! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, quanto a história, eu acho que falei que está começando a acabar, não falei?**_

_**É, eu acho que falei.**_

_**Bom, eu vou responder as reviews, já que estou um pouco atrasada.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até sexta, se Deus quiser!**_

_**Bom filme para quem vai ao cinema, e...**_

_**Beijos do Jack! Kk**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**Isa Stream**: Ah, Docinho, eu acho que eu já falei que está acabando. Mas agora você me deixou confusa. Sim, está acabando - Mas, como sempre, eu não sei mais quantos capítulos._

_**Joana Patrícia**: Tadinho do Edward, menina! Ele está perdidinho com essa história de cuidar da grávida! Rsrsrs_

_**Viviane**: Jacob? Quem? Eu não estou sabendo de nada. Não me comprometa! Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: não precisa ficar com ciúme do Jack! Ele tem um grande coração, com lugar para todas!_

_**Isa Alonso**: menino Edward está estudando, está se esforçando - Ele está perdido, mas quer ser um bom papai. Rs_

_**Keren**: Oi! Obrigada pelos elogios. É, eu realmente acredito que nem tudo se soluciona com o "ficar juntos" - Depois que um relacionamento começa, tem muita coisa que precisa se acertar. E geralmente é sobre isso que eu escrevo._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Para de chorar, Deh! E bom filme (morrendo de invejinha)._

_**Sofia - pt**: bom, eu já estou avisando que o final se aproxima, que é para vocês irem se preparando. #força_

_**Deh Cullen**: Logo saberemos se Dona Rosalie consegue ser um ser civilizado._

_**Ana**: Eu acho que qualquer pessoa normal, quando começa a conviver com uma criança, acaba se apegando. É sempre tão gostoso ficar perto dessas coisinhas barulhentas! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Ain, estou com o coração apertadinho. Amanhã vejo o último filme! Não acho que acaba tudo, porque são coisas que sempre vamos lembrar, mas essa sensação, essa ansiedade... Isso, nós não vamos ter mais? Que triste!_

_**Danimelo777**: Rosalie vai aparecer, creio eu, que no capítulo que vem. E eu espero que ela seja uma mocinha comportada! Porque menino Edward merece um clima feliz._


	84. Capítulo 82

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 82**

"Vamos, _mamã_!"

"Calma, Jack. Nós estamos no horário. A Rosalie não vai fugir do restaurante." - Bella bronqueou e o menino fez uma pequena carranca - "E desamarra esse bico, que ela não vai gostar nada de te ver assim."

"Quem?" - Edward perguntou, entrando na sala, se enfiando em uma jaqueta.

"Sua irmã. O Jack está em uma ansiedade para encontrar com ela..."

"Eu não estou não!" - Ele ficou vermelho ao negar.

"Deixa a mamãe, campeão. Ela só está brincando com você. Vamos embora?"

"Hu-hum." - Jack assentiu, tentando não parecer animado demais.

"Vem cá." - Edward segurou Bella pela cintura, enquanto Jack entrava no carro.

"O que foi?"

"Sei que o Jack está animado demais, e você está animada de menos. Mas não fica nervosa: vai ser legal."

"Eu estou bem." - Bella suspirou antes de falar, mostrando todo seu nervosismo, e Edward riu.

"Não fica preocupada." - Ele afagou o rosto de Bella e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha - "Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém te tratar mal."

"Eu sei."

"Hey! Vocês dois!" - Jack reclamou - "Para de namorar, credo!"

"Credo? Fique sabendo, senhor Jack, que namorar é uma das melhores coisas dessa vida! E não vai demorar muito até você perceber isso."

"Ah, vai sim!" - Bella protestou - "Vai demorar muito até o meu bebê se engraçar com outra mulher!"

"Não sei não, hein?" - Edward riu, dando a volta para entrar no carro - "Do jeito que ele já está ansioso para encontrar a Rose..."

"É diferente!" - Bella fechou a cara.

"Calma, amor... Estou só brincando." - Edward riu.

"Eu não gostei..." - Ela fez um biquinho e se virou para Jack - "A mamãe tem ciúme de você. Promete que não vai me trocar por qualquer uma?"

"_Mamã_... Eu só posso ter uma _mamã." - _Jack franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender do que Bella estava falando.

"Sua mãe está falando das suas namoradas, Jack."

"Mas eu só tenho uma."

"Você só tem - só tem - só tem uma o que?" - Bella o olhou, com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa.

"Namorada." - Ele deu de ombros em seu tom mais óbvio.

"Que namorada, Jack?" - Bella estava quase chorando e Edward tentando não rir.

"A Camila. Lá na escola."

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Bella segurou o próprio peito - "Acho que eu estou enjoada."

"Bella..." - Edward riu - "É só uma namoradinha."

"Só uma namoradinha?" - Bella o encarou - "Quer saber? Eu concordo: tomara que esse bebê seja menina. Aí você vai ver como eu estou me sentindo. Mas eu vou me lembrar direitinho desse dia, quando a sua filha te falar que tem um namoradinho."

"Para!" - Edward franziu o cenho - "Ela não vai namorar ninguém!"

"Viu? É esse aperto no peito que eu senti."

"Vamos mudar de assunto?"

"Acho ótimo! Mas na segunda-feira eu vou visitar a escola do Jack."

"Tudo bem..." - Edward respondeu por debaixo de seu fôlego, enquanto dava partida no carro - "Eu te levo."

"Obrigada."

"A Camila é legal, _mamã."_

"Filho..."

"Ela é a mais linda!" - Jack sorriu.

"Mais que a mamãe?" - Bella se esticou para olhá-lo no banco de trás.

"A _mamã_ também é mais linda!" - Jack sorriu, deixando sua cabeça cair um pouco para o lado, daquele jeito que ele sempre fazia quando queria convencer Bella de algo.

"Ah, está bem..." - Bella resmungou para si mesma, se virando para sentar direito - "Vou fingir que acredito..."

"_Mamã_, não fique brava. No coração do Jack tem lugar para todo mundo! Tem lugar para você, e lugar para o papai, e lugar para a vovó Renée, e lugar para a vovó Esme, e lugar para o vovô Charlie, e lugar..."

"Está bem. A mamãe já entendeu." - Bella riu, interrompendo-o - "Eu não estou brava com você. Só fiquei surpresa. Mas está tudo bem. A mamãe ama você. E só quero cuidar do meu bebêzinho lindo."

"_Mamã_! Eu não sou mais bebê! O bebê é o meu irmãozinho que mora na sua barriga!"

"É, ele é meu bebê. Mas você também. E os dois sempre vão ser. Para sempre!"

Edward dirigiu até o restaurante e assim que eles entraram, Jack perguntou se podia ir ao playground. Como Rosalie e Emmett ainda não haviam chegado, Bella lhe disse que sim, o levou até lá, e voltou para a mesa com Edward.

"Você está tão quieto..." - Ela afagou a mão do marido - "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu não quero que a nossa filha namore qualquer um."

"Oun... Jura que você ainda está pensando nisso?" - Bella sorriu um pouco - "Me desculpe. Eu ando sensível demais, não é? Eu não devia ter te atacado daquele jeito. Esqueça isso: vai demorar tanto tempo para acontecer."

"Eu acho que não vou conseguir me acostumar com a ideia. Nem depois de vinte anos!"

"Ok... Eu acho que também não vai demorar tanto tempo assim."

"Ah, Bella..." - Edward fez um biquinho e Bella brincou com seu cabelo, achando-o lindo.

"Edward... Nós ainda nem sabemos se é uma menina."

"Estou começando a achar que nem quero que seja."

"Edward, não fica assim. Que bobagem, amor. Tanta coisa para pensar antes disso: o sexo do bebê, a carinha dele... Você vai perder tudo isso se ficar pensando no que não deve."

"Acho que eu não estava preparado."

"Eu sei. E vou te contar um segredo: nós nunca estamos. Nem para o bem, e nem para o mal. Tudo o que é lindo, é muito melhor do que você espera. E tudo o que te deixa preocupado, parece um monstro de sete cabeças se escondendo no guarda-roupas. Aí você chora..." - Bella olhou para cima, tentando segurar as próprias lágrimas - "Algumas vezes é de medo, outras por se sentir impotente diante de uma dor de ouvido que seja... Mas, na maioria das vezes, eu chorei mesmo foi de amor."

"Não chora, linda." - Edward parecia assustado ao segurar o rosto de Bella com uma mão.

"Tudo bem..." - Bella engoliu aquele nó na garganta e secou as lágrimas - "Não é tristeza."

"Então é o que?"

"Eu nem sei... É esse bebê." - Ela afagou a própria barriga - "Que me deixa assim: em surto, porque o meu filho tem uma namoradinha na escola, e chorando no meio do restaurante. Mas... Quer saber?"

"Hum?"

"Eu o amo mais que tudo. Sabe por que?"

"Por que?" - Edward perguntou.

"Porque ele é o nosso bebê." - Bella sorriu e Edward depositou um beijo em sua mão.

"Hum... Estamos interrompendo o momento romântico?"

"Emm! Rose!" - Edward sorriu ao ver seu cunhado, de braços dados com sua irmã - "Vocês demoraram!"

"Desculpa. A _mammy_ ligou e nós tivemos que comprar umas coisas para ela." - Rosalie explicou - "Obrigado por esperarem."

"Rose..." - Edward sorriu ao abraça-la - "É tão bom ter você aqui."

"Oi, Isabella." - Rosalie tentou ser simpática ao cumprimentar a cunhada - "Soube que você vai me dar um sobrinho."

"É..." - Bella sorriu, afagando a barriga - "Soube que você também."

"É". Rosalie sorriu como se tivessem lhe dito que ela havia ganho na loteria. E Bella percebeu que aquilo era tão importante para a loira, quanto havia sido para Edward - "E o Jack? Vocês não o trouxeram?"

"Está no playground. Eu vou lá chamar." - Edward se afastou e Bella até perdeu o ar, sem saber o que fazer, ali, sozinha com Rosalie e Emmett.

"E então, Bella..." - Emmett sorriu com aquele seu jeito cativante - "Espero que nós não tenhamos interrompido nada importante. Vocês pareciam tão carinhosos com um com o outro."

"Ah... Não. Está tudo bem. Só estávamos conversando."

"Sobre?"

"Emm!" - Rosalie bronqueou.

"O que foi? Eu só estou puxando assunto com a minha cunhadinha!"

"Não ligue para ele. O Emmett parece uma criança."

"Quanta hostilidade, sendo que eu só perguntei sobre o que eles estavam conversando com tanto romantismo! Acho muito interessante ver Dom Edward sendo um homem de família."

"Tia Rose!" - Jack correu na direção da mesa e Rosalie se virou com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

"Jack..." - Ela o abraçou - "Eu estava com saudades de você. Como você estã indo na escola?"

"Tudo bem." - Ele deu de ombros - "E o seu bebêzinho? Você não vai pôr ele na sua barriga?"

"Jack..." - Bella suspirou.

"Eu não posso, querido. A minha barriga... Ela é... _Dodói_. E o bebê não pode ficar nela. Então, eu só posso trazer o bebê para casa, depois que ele nascer."

"Ah... Que chato. Eu queria saber se o seu bebêzinho consegue conversar com o bebêzinho da mamã."

"Oun... Bom, eles podem conversar quando nascerem."

"Principalmente se o bebêzinho da sua _mamã_ for uma menina!" - Emmett riu - "O meu meninão vai adorar conhecer a menininha do tio Ed."

"Nem pense nisso!" - Edward apontou.

"Uh... Papai Edward é ciumento, ursinha!" - Emmett riu ainda mais - "Não é uma graça?"

"Pare de provocar o Edward!" - Rosalie bronqueou - "Estamos aqui para almoçar como família."

"E o que é mais próprio para um almoço de família do que alguma intriga entre as pessoas da família?" - Emmett brincou e Bella riu baixinho, fazendo com que todos a olhassem.

"Me desculpem! É que isso é tão verdadeiro!" - Bella explicou - "Me lembra dos almoços na casa da minha vovó Swan."

"Em alguns meses teremos mais bagunça." - Edward sorriu para sua esposa - "Dois bebês reclamando por aí."

"Esme vai ficar enlouquecida!" - Emmett riu - "Agora ela vai ser a vovó Cullen."

"Ela já é, Emm." - Edward corrigiu - "Ela já é a vovó do Jack."

"Quem, papai?" - Jack estava distraído com as fotos do cardápio e não prestou atenção ao que estavam dizendo.

"Vovó Esme. Ela é sua vovó, não é?"

"Ela é sim." - Jack sorriu e voltou para seu cardápio.

"Ele..." - Rosalie engoliu seco, com seus olhos um pouco lacrimejantes - "Chama você de pai?"

"Chama." - Edward lhe deu um grande sorriso torto - "Minha pequena família." - Ele afagou a mão de Bella sobre a mesa.

"Oh, Edward... Me desculpem. Eu não odeio você, Isabella. Eu só quero que meu irmão seja feliz."

"Eu sou feliz, Rose. Mais até do que estava imaginando que fosse possível."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oi, meninas!**_

_**Eu sei que estou atrasada! MUITO atrasada.**_

_**Por isso mesmo não vou ficar aqui falando demais.**_

_**Vou só responder as reviews e postar.**_

_**Até segunda**_

_**Beijos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Yara Bastos**: Edward falou que você chegou tarde. Ele já deixou esse momento vida louca e decidiu ser um homem de família. : )_

_**Joana Patrícia**: Ué, gente! Menino Jack maior lógico! Se ele fala no telefone, porque o bebê não pode falar? Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: Exame de sangue para saber o sexo? Eu não conheço esse não. Depois vou pesquisar. Eu sei que, assim no comecinho, dá para saber pelo líquido amniótico e depois, mais para a frente, com o ultrasson._

_**Sofia - pt**: MULHEEEER! Fique boa logo, está bem? Estamos te esperando!_

_**Hithi**: vocês e essa mania de gêmeos. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream**: E aí? Posta ou no posta? Rsrsrs - Ah! E se provou o contrário, neh? Viu o filme DUAS vezes!_

_**Lolitasss**: acho que saio de "férias" depois dessa fic. Por enquanto, não tenho uma nova na cabeça não._

_**Kathyanne**: E o filme? Ai, eu ameeeei! E você?_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Edward papai ciumento. Até assim, é lindo de morrer *-*_

_**Deh Cullen**: Eu quero Edward mesmo que não leia absolutamente coisa nenhuma. Hehehe_

_**Ana**: Menina! Você vai morrer quando ver o filme! Está lindo!_

_**PS: AMANHECER É MUITO LINDO! ESTOU APAIXONADA E JÁ VI DUAS VEZES. E VOCÊS?**_


	85. Capítulo 83

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 83**

Bella quase nunca ia até a varanda adjacente à sala do apartamento, mas naquele dia, quando ela olhou para fora, o sol parecia bater de um jeito tão suave nas cadeiras, que ela resolveu se sentar por ali um pouquinho.

Ela sentou e fechou os olhos, deixando o sol aquecer sua pele. Aquilo era bom.

O bebê já tinha três meses, os enjoos estavam começando a passar, e a barriga de Bella já estava se alargando. Ainda faltava muito para o ultrasson, mas Edward continuava achando que era uma menina.

"E se for um menino?" - Bella ainda insistia.

"Nós escolhemos nomes para os dois." - Edward deu de ombros - "O que for, eu vou amar. Mas eu sinto que é uma menina."

"Ah, já que estamos falando em nomes, eu andei pensando em alguns."

"Mesmo? E o que você pensou? Para menino ou menina? Para falar a verdade, eu até tentei pensar em alguns também, mas só consegui pensar em nomes de menino."

"E eu só consegui pensar em nomes de menina..." - Bella confessou.

"Jura?" - Edward riu - "Irônico, não?"

"Talvez..." - Bella riu com ele - "Mas, então: no que você pensou?"

"Bom, para falar a verdade, eu não cheguei a muitas conclusões." - Edward fez uma careta - "Mas eu gosto de Lucas, Luke... Você pensou em alguma coisa diferente?"

"Não pensei em nada para menino. Mas Lucas não é ruim. Eu até que gosto."

"Você até que gosta? Caramba! Acho melhor descartar..."

"Não! É sério. Eu gosto de Lucas. Só temos que ver o que significa. Eu acho tão bonito um nome com significado e com o Jack eu já perdi essa chance. O nome dele não tem um significado lindo, só... É o nome do pai. Que nem pai quis ser."

"Tudo bem..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, tentando afastar uma ruguinha que se formou entre suas sobrancelhas - "Depois nós vemos o que significa. Vamos escolher um nome bem bonito para o nosso filho."

"Ou filha."

"Ou filha." - Edward sorriu - "E então, quais foram os nomes que você escolheu para a nossa menina? _Se_ for uma menina."

"Eu queria um nome que nos fizesse lembrar da alegria que foi descobrir que íamos ter um filho juntos..." - Bella sorriu triunfante.

"Claro. Ótima idéia, meu amor."

"Então... Na verdade, eu pensei em dois. Quem sabe você consiga pensar em qual é o melhor. Ou também, se você não gostar, você pode me dizer. Eu vou entender. A filha é nossa e eu não quero que ela tenha um nome que você odeie." - Bella falou tudo rápido demais, de uma só vez.

"Calma!" - Edward riu - "Primeiro você tem que me dizer os nomes. Para eu poder decidir se gosto ou não."

"Está bem." - Bella respirou fundo antes de contar - "Eu pensei em... Faith ou Hope (_Fé ou Esperança_)."

Edward parou um segundo, encarando-a e o coração de Bella quase saiu pela boca.

"Você odiou? Nós podemos pensar mais..."

"Eu amei." - Ele confessou, quase sem voz - "São nomes lindos. E você tem razão, significam tanto sobre o que passamos até termos o nosso bebê."

"E de qual você gosta mais?" - Bella sorriu, animada.

"Eu não sei..." - Edward franziu o cenho - "Gosto dos dois. Faith é lindo, forte, se parece com a mulher decidida que nossa filha deveria ser. Já Hope é tão... delicado, me faz pensar em um bebê dormindo. Como eu posso escolher entre eles?"

"Eu também não consegui."

"Se ao menos pudéssemos olhar para o bebê. Tenho certeza que nós saberíamos qual se parece com ela."

"Nós podemos esperar mais um pouco. Quem sabe durante o ultrassom ela nos dê uma dica. Ou... Quem sabe seja um menino?"

"Luke." - Edward sorriu - "Eu vou olhar na internet. Agora também quero saber o significado."

"Está bem..." - Bella riu ao vê-lo tão animado.

Naquele dia descobriram que a raiz de Lucas vinha de "luz" e os dois acharam lindo. Afinal, aquele bebê com certeza, havia sido uma luz sobre as trevas que entristeciam Edward. A luz de que ele era perfeito. A luz de que ele merecia a felicidade.

"O que você está fazendo aí?" - Edward perguntou da porta, acordando Bella de seus pensamentos.

"Tomando um pouco de sol." - Ela sorriu - "Não está muito forte. Está gostoso. E eu acho que faz bem ao bebê."

"Você levantou cedo..." - Edward se aproximou e sentou na cadeira ao lado de Bella - "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo. São só os hormônios malucos. Uma hora eu morro de sono, depois fico com insônia. Mas está tudo bem. O médico disse que é normal. E como não posso tomar nenhum medicamento, o jeito é aprender a lidar."

"O médico também disse que você devia caminhar. Quando vamos começar a fazer isso?"

"Eu nem sei onde caminhar por aqui..."

"Olha, eu estive conversando com o pessoal do trabalho e estou ajeitando meus horários para entrar um pouco mais tarde. Assim, nós podemos caminhar de manhã, logo depois que deixarmos o Jack na escola."

"Oun... Jura?" - Bella se derreteu em um sorriso - "Eu vou adorar caminhar com você. Eu e o meu bebêzinho."

"Nosso bebêzinho..." - Edward corrigiu - "Nosso menino Luke, ou nossa menininha... Faith ou Hope?"

"Eu espero que nós consigamos decidir. Não vai ser legal ter uma filha chamada _Faith ou Hope"_

"É!" - Edward riu - "Eu acho que não."

"Com certeza não!" - Bella riu com ele.

"Você já tomou o café da manhã?"

"Ainda não. Estava esperando vocês levantarem."

"Hum... Então eu acho que vou acordar o Jack, e pedir que sirvam o café da manhã aqui na varanda. O que você acha?"

"Eu posso fazer isso." - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não senhora! Bella... Nós temos empregada pra que? Você nunca quer que ela faça nada."

"Eu sempre fui acostumada a cuidar das minhas coisas." - Ela deu de ombros.

"Pois então, acostume-se a aceitar ajuda. Você não pode cuidar de tudo sozinha: vai acabar exausta. Agora fique aí e aproveite o sol um pouco mais. Eu vou chamar o Jack e pedir o café."

"Está bem." - Ela fez um biquinho, mas obedeceu.

Bella se ajeitou na cadeira, e ergueu a blusa, deixando a barriga exposta à luz do sol. Ela fechou os olhos outra vez e cantarolou para o bebê. Ela não era uma grande cantora, mas gostaria de ser. Ela adoraria ter uma voz suave, e delicada, que ninasse seu filho.

Mas, mesmo não sendo uma cantora incrível, ela havia cantado bastante para Jack, quando ele era pequeno. E até que ele gostava.

You bring me hope when I can't breathe

_Você me trás esperança quando não consigo respirar_

You give me love, you're all I need

_Você me dá amor, você é tudo o que eu preciso_

Slowly I'm holding you closely

_Lentamente, eu estou te abraçando_

So happy to carry you inside me

_Estou tão feliz em carregar você dentro de mim_

"Oh..." - Bella abriu os olhos ao sentir aquela batidinha vindo lá de dentro de sua barriga. Como se o bebê a estivesse saudando, chamando sua atenção - "Você se mexeu... A mamãe sentiu. Você gosta dessa música?" - Ela riu - "Edward!"

Bella procurou seu marido pela casa, e o encontrou saindo da cozinha, após ter dado suas instruções para a empregada.

"Edward!"

"O que foi?"

"O bebê se mexeu!" - Bella contou com seu melhor sorriso - "Eu senti!"

"Oh..." - Edward deixou que o olhar caísse sobre a barriga de sua esposa - "Eu posso?"

"Eu não sei como fazer. Só senti uma vez."

"O que você estava fazendo? O bebê deve ter gostado. Podemos tentar de novo."

"Eu estava sentada lá na varanda. E eu ergui minha blusa, para que ele sentisse o sol. E eu... Eu cantei."

"Então vamos tentar de novo..." - Edward sorriu quando a pegou pela mão e a levou até a varanda outra vez - "Senta." - ele esperou que Bella se ajeitasse na cadeira e ergueu a blusa que ela estava usando, afagando sua pele - "O que você cantou?"

Kissing your lips, kissing you top to toe

_Beijando seus lábios, beijando você da cabeça aos pés_

Wishing for this, hoping for all we know

_Ansiando por isso, esperando por tudo que sabemos_

Hearing you breathe, you leave and return

_Ouvir você respirar, você ir e voltar_

Oh, how we take, how we give we learn

_Oh, como nós ganhamos, damos e aprendemos_

Taking my time, seeing the signs

_Tomando meu tempo, vendo os sinais_

Letting you guide me home

_Deixando você me guiar pela casa_

Watching you grow, letting you know

_Vendo você crescer, permitindo que você saiba_

You are my only

_Você é meu único_

**(All I Need - Christina Aguilera)**

**LINK: youtube watch? 1&v=I0gtpr9-0m8**

"Linda música, amor. Tenho certeza que o bebê gostou muito." - Edward sorriu, embora não tivesse sentido nada. Bella fez uma careta ao perceber que o bebê não havia se mexido, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Edward sentiu a pequena batidinha também.

"Oh! Eu senti alguma coisa!"

"O bebê se mexeu." - Bella sorriu.

"Mas é tão fraquinho..."

"Ele é muito pequenininho ainda, não tem força para fazer muita bagunça."

"Oi, filhotinho." - Edward falou com a barriga de Bella - "Aqui quem fala é o papai. Como estão as coisas aí dentro? Mamãe é bem quentinha?"

"Edward..." - Bella riu.

"Aposto que você é um ótimo lugar para se morar." - Ele sorriu antes de beijá-la.

You bring me hope when I can't breathe

_Você me traz esperança quando não consigo respirar_

You give me love, you're all I need

_Você me dá amor, você é tudo que eu preciso_

Slowly I'm holding you closely

_Lentamente, eu estou te abraçando_

You're wrapped in my arms and you're inside me

_Você está envolto em meus braços e você está dentro de mim_

"Ih..." - Eles se separaram ao ouvir a risadinha de Jack na porta - "Tem gente namorando."

"Bom dia, senhor Jack." - Bella sorriu para o filho.

"Bom dia, _mamã_. Bom dia, papai."

"Bom dia, campeão." - Edward lhe deu seu melhor sorriso - "Adivinha só?"

"O quê?" - Jack arregalou seus olhos com a curiosidade. Ele adorava surpresas.

"O bebê se mexeu!"

"Mas..." - Ele olhou para a barriga de Bella - "Dá para ver?"

"Não, para ver não dá." - Bella riu ao explicar - "Mas, se nós ficarmos bem quietinhos, dá para sentir."

"Eu quero sentir!"

"Vem aqui no meu colo." - Edward chamou - "Mas é uma coisinha bem fraca. Você tem que prestar muita atenção."

"Eu presto! Prometo!"

"Vem cá." - Edward pegou Jack no colo, e o menino apoiou sua pequena mão na barriga de Bella.

"Demora muito?"

"Nós não sabemos... Mas, você sabe o que pode ajudar?"

"O que?" - Jack olhou para Edward, sem descolar sua mão da pele de Bella.

"Cantar. Que tal se nós cantássemos para o bebê?"

"Mas eu não sei a música preferida dele, papai! Ih! Que isso?"

"O que foi, Jack?"

"Eu acho que esse bebê me chutou!" - Jack começou a rir, como se tivesse dito a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

"Você sentiu?"

"Hu-hum!"

Tell you my fears, telling you everything

_Te dizendo meus medos, te dizendo tudo_

Telling the truth to you gives me wings

_Te dizer a verdade me dá asas_

Free with my words, free as a bird

_Livre com minhas palavras, livre como um pássaro_

I am flying high looking at you

_Estou voando alto, olhando para você_

Everything new, you are my life

_Tudo novo, você é minha vida_

You bring me hope when I can't breathe

_Você me traz esperança quando não consigo respirar_

You give me love, you're all I need

_Você me dá amor, você é tudo que eu preciso_

Slowly I'm holding you closely

_Lentamente, eu estou te abraçando_

So happy to carry you inside me

_Estou tão feliz em carregar você dentro de mim_

"Com licença." - A empregada entrou e apoiou uma bela bandeja na mesinha à frente deles.

"Obrigado." - Edward assentiu e a moça já ia saindo, mas voltou.

"Desculpa... Posso dizer uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"É que vocês formam uma família linda. Deviam fazer propaganda de suco de laranja."

"Oun... Obrigada."

"Precisa agradecer não senhora. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou que, o que a gente vê de verdade, tem mais é que falar."

I'll feed you, love, and I hope it's enough

_Vou te alimentar, amor, e espero que seja o suficiente_

To inspire you through suffering, holding you up

_Pra te inspirar durante o sofrimento, e te erguer_

You bring me hope when I can't breathe

_Você me traz esperança quando não consigo respirar_

You give me love, you're all I need

_Você me dá amor, você é tudo que eu preciso_

Slowly I'm holding you closely

_Lentamente, eu estou te abraçando_

You're wrapped in my arms and you're inside me

_Você está envolto em meus braços e você está dentro de mim…_

__**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**__

**Oláaaaa, meninas!**

**Como estão de mega feriadão? Ficaram de folga todos os dias ou estão trabalhando?**

**Eu vou trabalhar na segunda (hoje), mas já são quase duas da manhã e eu estou sem sono, porque estou dormindo tarde esse montão de dias...**

**Então, como estava aqui, sem fazer nada, o capítulo está pronto, tal e coisa e coisa e tal... Estou postando.**

**E vocês dirão: comercial de suco de laranja? Não seria margarina?**

**(eu meio que tive essa dúvida, e a beta também me questionou).**

**É que eu fiquei em dúvida se os americanos consomem margarina como nós brasileiros, e suco de laranja me pareceu mais a cara deles... Será?**

**Bom, de toda forma, vocês entenderam... Não entenderam? Entenderam, neh?**

**E a música... Oun! Tão fofa. A Christina Aguilera compôs para o filhinho dela : )**

**Agora deixa eu parar de falar, que eu estou faladeira por demais, e ir responder as lindas reviews!**

**Beijinhos**

**Até quarta!**

**Bah Kika**

**REVIEWS:**

**Acassia**: Se a Rosalie queria ver o Edward feliz, não tem mais do que reclamar, neh?

**Viviane**: A lógica do cérebro da Rose... então, não que a Tânia fosse melhor que a Bella, mas ela meio que se via refletida na história deles. Se o Edward pudesse entender o "sofrimento" da Tânia, o Emmett poderia entender a Rose também. Ela queria que o Edward ficasse do lado dela mesma, apesar de saber que ela não podia ter filhos. Deu pra entender? Ou enrolei mais ainda? oÕ

**Deh M. Oliveira**: Gostou do meu Lucas? Menino Luke homenagem para você *manda beijinho

**Isa Alonso**: menino Jack é uma figurinha! É por isso que todas amam! Rsrsrs

**Joana Patrícia**: Bella tem a desculpa dos hormônios loucos, agora menino Edward... Tadinho. Eu acho que ele nunca tinha pensado nisso. O bebê nem nasceu, e ele já descobriu que vai perdê-lo em algum momento. Rsrsrs

**LauritaBruxinha**: Menina, você sumiu mesmo! Tudo bem? Seja bem-vinda de volta!

**Na Cullen**: vovó Esme soterrada pelas crianças Cullen (ou meio Cullen, no caso do Jack).

**Clara**: Papai e mamã tem que cuidar dos bebês deles. Pensa que é qualquer um que pode namorar uma filhote de Beward? Jamais!

**Camila**: Xará da namorada! Não é você, neh! Porque menina Bella está atrás dessa garota! Rsrsrs

**RM**: Também não gostei do tal CGI na bebê Renesmee, mas achei o script sem mudanças bruscas (Tipo Eclipse, que ficou aquela esfregação com o Jacob). E também amei o filme, no geral.

**Ana**: Ai, menina! Já viu Breaking Dawn? Eu ainda não vi ninguém falando que não gostou. Está muito legal, empolgante, dá para rir, chorar, passar nervoso... Tudo! Rsrsrs

**Isa Stream**: Coitada da Rosalie, Docinho! Tão boazinha... (hihihi) - Não, menino Jack não pode ir ficar com você. Mamã não deixa e Camila também não quer. Rsrsrs

**Angel Nunes**: Eita! Nunca vi ninguém pedir reaparecimento de Tânia! Estou chocada. Rsrsrs

**Kathyanne**: eu me arrependi de ter ido ao cinema maquiada assim que a primeira lágrima embaçou meu olho. Rsrsrs

**FeePattinson**: o Edward é a coisa mais linda. Ele todo. Todinho. *suspira

**Jaqueline Ferreira**: Louca pelo lançamento do DVD de Breaking Dawn. Quero ver e rever e rever...

**Deh Cullen**: Pode até ser uma menina. Mas e aí? Faith ou Hope? Hein?

**Lilikahchan**: Ai, foi muito sofrimento o filme! Mas depois, foi aquele alívio geral, neh? Todo mundo rindo no cinema! Muito engraçado! Rsrsrs

**PS: AH, ESPERA! ESQUECI DE PERGUNTAR! LUKE, FAITH OU HOPE?**


	86. Capítulo 84

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 84**

Ninguém acreditou quando Bella disse que já estava sentindo o bebê, mas ela sempre teve a mais absoluta certeza. Até porque, não era sua primeira gravidez e ela sabia exatamente o que procurar - era só ficar bem quietinha, que dava para sentir, mesmo que fosse só uma coisinha bem pequena, parecendo um agito na água.

E com o passar dos dias, aquelas batidinhas só foram ficando mais intensas. Logo elas passaram de simples "ondinhas", para chutinhos bem mais marcantes.

E agora que Bella já estava completando cinco meses, não tinha mais como negar: era o bebê. E qualquer um podia sentir.

Aliás, Bella tentava entender como algumas pessoas diziam que era difícil sentir o bebê com cinco meses. Ele já devia ter por volta de vinte e cinco centímetros e ela não conseguia imaginar um filhotinho desse tamanho se mexendo, sem que ninguém notasse!

Ou talvez... Fosse o bebê dela. Porque aquele bebê adorava se mexer! Na verdade, ele só ficava quietinho mesmo, quando Bella estava se mexendo. Por exemplo, quando ela estava caminhando, ele sempre parecia aproveitar para tirar um cochilo.

E ela estava caminhando regularmente. Edward havia conseguido se programar direitinho e, seguindo as orientações médicas, três vezes na semana, sempre pela manhã, ele e Bella deixavam Jack na escola e seguiam para um parque pequeno que ficava próximo ao apartamento.

E, para sua própria surpresa, Bella estava adorando caminhar. Para quem só conhecia o balé como atividade física, ela estava indo super bem.

Mas também... Era fácil gostar da sensação de andar de mãos dadas com seu marido, exibindo a barriga já bem evidente, apenas conversando sobre qualquer assunto, rindo um pouco, ouvindo música...

Era bom aproveitar algum tempo com Edward, enquanto podia. Bella sabia que, quando o bebê nascesse, exigiria bastante da rotina dela, e não seria tão fácil passear de mãos dadas com ele, ou passar uma tarde inteira com Jack.

Então, ela estava aproveitando agora.

Além disso, era divertido perceber como o bebê gostava de sol. Sempre que estava fazendo um tempo bom, eles se sentavam em um dos bancos do parque, e Bella deixava que a luz tocasse sua barriga por algum tempo. E aí, o bebê respondia: se mexendo.

"Ele gosta de bagunça..." - Bella ria - "É só sentar, e ele reclama."

"Ele é um bebê saudável." - Edward fingia bronquear.

A barriguinha marcante de Bella evidenciava seus cinco meses de gestação. E ela sabia que estava chegando a hora de fazer a ultra-sonografia.

E, embora, ela também estivesse ansiosa, Bella vinha sentindo um pouco de medo. É claro que ela queria muito saber o sexo do bebê, mas ela ainda estava preocupada em ver Edward se decepcionar. Ele não estava mais falando no assunto, mas Bella sabia que ele ainda acreditava que o bebê era uma garotinha. E essa era a hora da verdade: agora eles iriam descobrir.

Mas... E se não fosse uma menina?

Não que Bella não acreditasse que Edward pudesse amar o bebê de qualquer forma, mas ele sempre havia afirmado com tanta certeza que era uma menina, que Bella ficava com medo dele acabar se sentindo decepcionado se não estivesse certo.

E o pior é que ela até gostava da ideia de ter outro menino...

Claro que, à essa altura, ela estava meio dividida, quase torcendo por uma menina, só para ver Edward feliz. Mas, a verdade, é que Bella tinha um pouco de medo de não saber lidar com uma menininha.

"Bella, é a mesma coisa!" - Renée bronqueou quando ela ligou, cheia de preocupações - "Quando o bebê estiver nos seus braços, você vai saber cuidar, do mesmo jeito que você soube cuidar do Jack."

"Mas o Jack é menino. Menino, eu já sei como é."

"E, por acaso, você sabia como era cuidar de um menino, antes de ter o Jack? Filha, nem vou te dizer que isso você aprende. Porque isso, é instinto. E instinto não se aprende, você descobre que já tem. E você já tem. Fique calma." - Renée praticamente ordenou.

Então, Bella respirou fundo e tentou ficar calma.

Até porque, parecia que todo mundo estava torcendo por uma garotinha! Renée e Charlie já tinham o Jack - queriam uma menininha. A família de Edward já sabia que o bebê de Rosalie era um menino, e também comentou - embora com toda delicadeza - que seria uma maravilha ter um casalzinho de bebês nascendo praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Está nervosa?" - Edward perguntou com um sorriso.

"Um pouquinho..."

"Por que? Eu estou bem ansioso. Mas nem um pouco nervoso. Deixe para ficar nervosa com coisas ruins. Hoje, seja lá qual for o resultado, vai ser uma coisa boa. Ou vamos ter nosso Luke, ou nossa menina."

"Nossa menina sem nome..." - Bella acabou rindo.

"Sem nome não. Na verdade, ela já tem dois nomes - Nós é que não conseguimos decidir."

"Ainda temos uns quatro meses..." - Bella meio que deu de ombros.

"Isso, _se_ for uma menina." - Edward sorriu torto, deixando claro que ele tinha certeza que era uma menina, mas não queria contrariar Bella, dizendo aquilo.

"E se não for?"

"O nome do Luke já está escolhido, não é?" - Ele respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

"Mas você ainda prefere a menina."

"Eu não prefiro. Eu só acho que é. Mas eu não prefiro nada. Presente, a gente não escolhe: só abre. E eu quero abrir, com muito amor, cada dia que eu estou recebendo com vocês."

"Oun, Edward..." - Bella sorriu e o beijou devagar.

"Isabella Swan." - A recepcionista chamou e Edward se afastou com o cenho franzido.

"O que foi?" - Bella perguntou.

"Seu nome é Isabella Cullen."

"Swan-Cullen." - Bella corrigiu - "Mas os meus documentos ainda tem meu nome de solteira, Edward."

"Você precisa arrumar..." - Edward fez um biquinho.

"Não seja bobo." - Bella riu - "Isso não muda nada. Que importância tem? Eu ainda sou sua mulher, independente do sobrenome."

"Para mim, é importante."

"Oun... está bem." - Ela sorriu - "Eu vou arrumar, sr. Cullen. Agora vamos, antes que chamem outra pessoa."

"Bom dia." - A médica sorriu quando eles entraram na sala de exame. Bella já estava previamente preparada - "Pode se deitar aqui, Isabella."

"Obrigada." - Ela assentiu, se ajeitando na maca.

"Bom, então... Pergunta crucial." - A médica ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando ênfase ao mistério - "Vocês querem saber o sexo?"

"Queremos!" - Edward respondeu, parecendo uma criança animada.

"Ok... Vamos lá." - Ela pegou o gel e pediu licença para aplicá-lo na pele de Bella, antes de ligar o aparelho, e começar a procurar as imagens.

"O que é isso?" - Edward perguntou sobre o barulho.

"O coração do seu bebê."

"Oh... Ele é rápido!"

"Os batimentos do feto são mais rápidos que os de um adulto mesmo. Mas a média do bebê de vocês está ótima."

"Ah, que bom." - Edward sorriu outra vez.

"Hum... acho que encontrei o rostinho." - A médica pausou a imagem e Edward logo reconheceu o perfil.

"Ele está chupando o dedo?"

"Eles costumam mesmo fazer isso..." - Bella riu - "O Jack também estava chupando o dedo quando eu fiz o ultrassom."

"Ele é lindo, Bella." - Ele sorriu para a esposa, todo emocionado.

"Hum... Sobre ser ele, eu vou dar uma olhadinha melhor..." - A médica começou a remexer com aquele aparelho na barriga de Bella, enquanto ela e Edward encaravam o monitor, sem conseguir identificar imagem nenhuma - "Belos ossos... Vamos ter uma criança alta."

"Acho que vai se parecer com você." - Bella disse para Edward.

"Bom... Vamos ver... Hum... Interessante." - A médica pausou a imagem outra vez e se virou para eles - "Última chance: vocês querem mesmo saber?"

"A senhora já sabe?" - Edward perguntou, todo ansioso.

"Sim, eu sei."

"Por favor..."

"É uma menina." - Ela sorriu e Edward e Bella sorriram mais ainda.

"Eu sabia!" - Edward exclamou - "Ouviu isso, amor? Uma menina..."

"Agora só precisamos escolher o nome." - Bella tentou rir, mas chorou - "Ai..."

"Não chora." - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella com uma mão, depositando um beijo demorado em seus lábios - "Obrigado." - Ele sussurrou para sua mulher.

"Teoricamente, foi você quem fez ser uma menina." - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Teoricamente, eu não podia engravidar ninguém. Obrigado por me fazer acreditar."

"Bom, desculpe interromper, mas se vocês estiverem aceitando ideias para o nome, eu não me importo que a chamem de Faith."

"Faith?" - Os dois perguntaram, quase ao mesmo tempo.

"É o meu nome." - A médica sorriu.

"Engraçado... Na verdade, essa é uma das nossas opções. Estamos entre Hope ou Faith."

"Oun... Hope é o nome da minha irmã! Bom, são duas ótimas opções. Tenho certeza que vocês escolherão o que for certo para a menininha de vocês."

"É o que esperamos..." - Bella riu.

Assim que eles saíram do consultório, Edward fez questão de ligar para todo mundo e contar a novidade. E, é claro, que as duas famílias ficaram felicíssimas com a notícia! Na verdade, eles até aproveitaram para confessar que também estavam todos torcendo pela garotinha Cullen.

Só Jack pareceu um pouquinho enciumado. O que até surpreendeu Bella, já que ele vinha, até então, lidando tão bem com o fato de ter um irmão.

"Oi, meu gatinho." - Bella brincou com ele.

"Oi." - Jack fez um biquinho.

"O que foi, filho?" - Bella perguntou, aproveitando que eles estavam sozinhos, já que Edward havia precisado ir à uma reunião do trabalho depois de buscar Jack na escola.

"Nada..."

"Jack... Conversa com a mamãe. Você estava tão feliz antes. O que aconteceu? Você queria que o bebê fosse um menininho?"

"Não. Eu gosto do bebê menininha."

"Então por que você está assim? Conta para a mamãe."

"O Edward gosta da menininha, não é?"

"Claro, amor. Ele gosta da menininha."

"Mais do que ele gosta de mim?"

"Ah, Jack..." - Bella suspirou ao finalmente entender - "Claro que não. O Edward ama você, do mesmo jeito que ele ama a sua irmã. Que história é essa, filho? No nosso coração tem lugar para todo mundo, não é? Você não ama a vovó Renée e a vovó Esme?"

"Hu-hum..."

"Então. No nosso coração tem lugar para amar mais que um bebê. Nem eu e nem o Edward vamos deixar de gostar de você, para gostar da sua irmã. Nós sempre, sempre, sempre vamos amar vocês dois, da mesma forma."

"Você _pomete_?" - Ele perguntou, todo manhoso.

"Prometo, meu amor." - Bella o abraçou apertado e depositou um beijo em seus cabelos - "Você não tem nada com que se preocupar. Agora desamarra esse biquinho, e... Que tal se nós fizéssemos um bolo bem gostoso?"

"De chocolate?"

"Hum... De chocolate" - Bella assentiu - "Hoje a tarde é só nossa. Vamos fazer tudo o que você quiser."

"Mesmo?" - Jack arregalou os olhos com a animação - "Nós podemos fazer biscoitos?"

"Biscoitos? É, nós podemos sim. Hoje quem manda é o meu filhão mais velho!"

"Obrigado, _mamã_!" - Ele lançou seus bracinhos no pescoço de Bella e a beijou.

Eles passaram o resto do dia se divertindo juntos. Depois que terminaram de assar os biscoitos, Bella deixou que Jack escolhesse um filme para assistirem, deitados na cama.

Como Edward avisou que iria demorar, ela também deu um banho em Jack e leu um livro para que ele dormisse.

Depois ficou ali, olhando pra Jack um pouquinho, curtindo seu sono calmo, antes de tomar seu próprio banho e pegar um livro para folhear, enquanto esperava Edward voltar para casa.

"Linda..." - Ela acordou meio assustada, sem nem perceber que havia adormecido - "Calma. Desculpa."

"Oi... Eu dormi." - Bella esfregou os olhos.

"Eu vi." - Edward sorriu, antes de se esticar para beijar a barriga de Bella - "Oi, menina." - Ele olhou para Bella outra vez - "Tudo bem com vocês?"

"Tudo." - Ela assentiu.

"O que aconteceu? Não é cedo para você já estar deitada?"

"É que o Jack dormiu, e eu aproveitei para descansar um pouco. Estava lendo, mas acabei pegando no sono. Tudo bem com você? Como foi a reunião?"

"Foi tudo bem. Bem produtiva até." - ele assentiu com um sorriso.

"Está com fome? Nós assamos biscoitos."

"Jura? Biscoitos?" - Edward sorriu - "Mas não estou com fome. O pessoal pediu comida chinesa."

"O Jack quis biscoitos." - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Eu deixei ele escolher. Um dia dele, sabe? Ele estava precisando de um pouco de atenção. Estava meio meio enciumado..."

"Enciumado do bebê?"

"Na verdade... Ele está meio enciumado de você."

"De mim?" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"É... Ele ficou com medo de que você ame mais o bebê."

"Mas... Por que ele pensou isso? Eu não disse nada disso."

"Eu não sei, Edward. É tudo novo pra ele... Acho que ele só está com medo de perder você."

"Eu não quero que ele pense assim. Não tem nenhum motivo para isso. Amanhã vou conversar com ele."

"Eu conversei um pouco. Mas acho que seria bom mesmo se você falasse também. Vai ser bom para ele ouvir de você."

"Pode deixar. Eu vou falar com ele." - Edward afirmou, e então soltou o ar, bem devagar - "Bom... Acho que vou tomar um banho... Me espera pra dormir?" - Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto, que Bella sabia muito bem o que queria dizer.

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu, Edward a beijou devagar.

"Hum..." - Ele gemeu ao quebrar o beijo - "Adoro beijar você."

"Eu também." - Bella sorriu.

"Já volto, está bem?"

"Estou esperando."

Bella o observou andar até o banheiro, e pela porta aberta, ela viu Edward tirar sua camisa, sua calça... Ligar o chuveiro... Ela foi prestando atenção ao corpo dele, a água escorrendo pela pele...

Então, ela se levantou sem fazer muito barulho, foi até o quarto de Jack, verificou se ele estava dormindo e depositou um beijo em seus cabelos; voltou até seu quarto, tirou sua roupa, entrou no banheiro, e parou na porta.

"Oi." - Ela quase riu ao ver as sobrancelhas de Edward se erguendo com a surpresa.

"Você estava demorando. Achei melhor ver se você não precisava de ajuda. Sabe como é: é bom aproveitar enquanto não temos um bebê para atender nas horas impróprias."

"Ah!" - Edward sorriu torto, antes de abrir a porta do box, em um convite - "A vontade, linda. A casa é sua."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Meninas, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: que sono!**_

_**Voltar do feriadão não é fácil, neh?**_

_**Estou super cansada.**_

_**E além do mais, o dia foi uma segunda-feira em dia errado e eu nem consegui postar, sendo que o capítulo estava pronto!**_

_**Bom, mas como eu estou atrasadinha, melhor parar de falar e ir respoder as reviews.**_

_**Ah! É uma menina... (Menino Edward sorri de orgulho)**_

_**Ajudem-nos: Faith ou Hope? :)**_

_**Por enquanto o placar é: **_

_**FAITH - 8**_

_**HOPE - 5**_

_**LUKE - Quase todo mundo votou em Luke, mas vamos ter que descartar, não é mesmo?**_

_**RENESMEE - 2 (Sério? Jura? E vocês ainda me falam o "tradicional" Renesmee? O _ O )**_

_**E, a Clara, que morou nos EUA, me disse que o equivalente ao nosso comercial de margarina é mesmo um comercial de suco de laranja ou um comercial de cereais matinais. Eu prefiro suco de laranja. Rsrs**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até sexta**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Sofia - pt**: Menina, não abuse dessa mão! É ruim ficar parada, mas se ficar mexendo, demora mais para ficar bom._

_**Laurita Bruxinha**: nossa... Filosofou legal, hein? Rsrsrs_

_**Gabriela Swan**: Obrigada pela companhia : )_

_**Keren**: Jura? Renesmee? Aí eles vão ter que chamá-la de monstro do Lago Ness..._

_**BM**: A música é muito fofa! Ouvi a semana toda._

_**Lolitasss**: sim, vai ser uma menina! Rsrsrs_

_**Viviane**: não... Isso é sério? Jura que vocês gostam mesmo desse nome? É um pouco incomum demais para mim._

_**Danimelo**: Momentos fofura estão reinando no momento._

_**Guest (VEIO SEM NOME)**: eu não sei quem você é, mas eu sei que não serão trigêmeos! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: sem gêmeos ou trigêmeos. É uma menina. Uma só. E descobrimos que é menina, agora... Se é Faith ou Hope, ainda não deu pra decidir. Oh, dúvida cruel! Rsrsrs_

_**Joana Patrícia**: Luke é lindo, mas vamos ter que eliminar. É uma menina! (papai Edward comemora)_

_**Acassia**: ih, acho que sua Hope está perdendo, hein? Mas... A esperança é a última que morre! (piadinha infame)_

_**Kathyanne**: Curiosidade sanada - Já sabemos que é uma menina! Menininha-Cullen, que gosta de sol, e de bagunça na barriga de mamã._

_**Isa Stream**: Camila é a namorada do Jack e ela falou que vai te mostrar a língua se você ficar falando que ele é seu!_

_**Clara**: ah, Jack ficou com um pouquinho de ciúme. Mas não é bem do bebê, é do Edward... Menino Jack ficou com medo de perder o papai que ele acabou de ganhar!_

_**Ana**: e o filme? Sobreviveu?_

_**Hithi**: já tivemos o ultrasson : )_

_**FeePattinson**: voto computado. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Beijinhos para Lucas, mas acho que o nome vai ficar só para ele. É uma menina! \o/_

_**Deh Cullen**: Olha, Bella vai dar uma menininha para o papai Cullen, mas se é uma Hope, eu já não sei._


	87. Capítulo 85

**Pequenos Reparos  
>Capítulo 85<strong>

Edward acordou pela terceira vez com Bella se revirando na cama. Ela bufou e tentou se ajeitar de novo, com sua barriga pontuda, de sete meses, voltada para cima.

"Bella? O que foi?"

"Nada." - Ela fez um biquinho - "Desculpa se eu te acordei. Só estava tentando me ajeitar."

"O que houve? Não está conseguindo dormir?"

"Não." - Ela confessou - "Eu gostava de dormir de bruços..."

"E a barriga está atrapalhando?" - Edward afagou o ventre de sua esposa.

"Eu vou esmagar ela se tentar dormir assim!"

"Vem cá..." - Edward a puxou para mais perto e ajeitou uma perna de Bella sobre a sua, fazendo com que a barriga dela ficasse mais apoiada - "Melhor assim?"

"Um pouco..." - Ela sorriu, olhando para Edward por debaixo de seus cílios.

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu de volta e a beijou devagar - "Está fazendo manha para mim, é? O que foi? Está carente?"

"Talvez..."

"Quer namorar um pouquinho comigo?" - Edward perguntou entre beijinhos - "Hum? Me fala? O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar a relaxar?"

"Acho que você sabe." - Bella gemeu baixinho - "Está fazendo bem direitinho"

"Mesmo?" - Edward mordeu o queixo de Bella e ela ronronou.

"Ai, Edward..."

Mas mal deu tempo da coisa começar a esquentar de verdade, e eles ouviram o click da porta do quarto de Jack se abrindo.

"O Jack acordou..." - Bella avisou quase sem fôlego e Edward se afastou.

"Eu vou lá."

"Não precisa." - Bella tentou segurá-lo junto de si.

"Se eu não for, ele vem ficar aqui." - Edward respondeu com um sorriso complacente.

"É, eu sei." - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Eu já volto..." - Edward depositou um beijo nos lábios de Bella e se levantou - "Hey, campeão." - Ela o ouviu falar, assim que abriu a porta - "O que foi? Vem cá." - Ele pegou no Jack no colo e andou de volta para o quarto do garoto.

"Pois é..." - Bella suspirou - "Vê se tem cabimento o seu irmão achar que vai perder o Edward?" - Ela conversou, afagando a própria barriga - "É só ele acordar, e o seu pai larga nós duas na mesma hora. É, filha... O jeito é se virar com um travesseiro, que é tudo o que nos restou."

"Papai?" - Jack resmungou quando Edward o colocou na cama. Ele estava bem mais dormindo, do que acordado.

"O que foi, Jack?"

"Amanhã você vai me levar na escola?"

"Eu te levo todo dia, Jack." - Edward sorriu enquanto cobria o garoto.

"Mas você prometeu que me leva no parque depois."

"Sim, eu prometi. É o dia dos meninos. Nós vamos ao parque, depois da escola. Só nós dois." - Edward depositou um beijo nos cabelos de Jack - "Pode dormir sossegado, porque eu vou te levar. E até podemos comprar cachorro-quente, se você quiser."

"Eu quero..." - Ele respondeu, todo manhoso.

"Então dorme. Ou amanhã você vai estar cansado e nós não vamos poder ir."

"'Tá bom." - Ele se ajeitou com as cobertas.

"Boa noite, Jack."

"Boa noite, papai."

"Ele dormiu?" - Bella perguntou quando Edward voltou para a cama.

"Ele praticamente nem acordou." - Edward simplesmente pegou a perna de Bella e a ajeitou outra vez.

"Como assim?"

"Ele só está ansioso pelo dia de amanhã. Você sabe como ele fica."

"O Jack gosta de passar algum tempo com você." - Bella assentiu com um sorriso - "É importante para ele."

"Eu também gosto muito de passar algum tempo com o Jack." - Edward assentiu - "Assim como gosto muito de passar algum tempo com a minha esposa..."

"Isabella Cullen?"

"Swan-Cullen." - Edward corrigiu.

"Hum... Desde quando?"

"Eu não vou gostar se algum engraçadinho quiser tirar meu nome da nossa filha. Então, por respeito a Charlie, eu posso aceitar um Swan-Cullen."

"Oh... Ok." - Bella riu - "Você é adorável, sabia?"

"É?" - Edward se aproximou para beijá-la - "Minha lindinha."

"Lindinha?" - Bella se afastou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas - "Antes eu era linda, agora sou só lindinha?"

"Oun, meu Deus..." - Edward sorriu e puxou a cintura de Bella para mais junto de si - "Minha linda está carente? Vem aqui."

"Ai, Edward... Assim aperta a neném." - Bella fingiu reclamar.

"Hum..." - Edward deixou que Bella deitasse no colchão e ficou ao lado dela, sem pressionar sua barriga - "Melhor?"

"Bem melhor."

"Então vem aqui..." - Edward voltou a beijá-la.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Bom dia, princesinha." - Edward sussurrou para a barriga de Bella - "Aqui é o papai, sabia? Eu te amo tanto... Muito mesmo." - Ele depositou um beijo sobre a pele de sua esposa - "Mais que tudo."

"Hum..." - Bella gemeu, ainda com os olhos fechados - "A mamãe está ficando com ciúme desse amor todo..."

"Boba." - Edward riu, virando para se deitar sobre ela, porém sem deixar que seu corpo pesasse.

"Edward!" - Bella riu com a surpresa do movimento.

"O que houve? Você sabe muito bem que não precisa ter ciúme." - Ele disse, apenas pouco antes de beijá-la, um beijo calmo, quente, profundo... Bella apertou o ombro de Edward com sua mão e deixou um gemido escapar de sua garganta.

"Bom dia." - Ele se afastou com um sorriso torto.

"E como..." - Bella brincou, meio sem fôlego, fazendo Edward rir baixinho.

"Adivinha." - Ele pediu.

"O que?"

"Você tem que adivinhar."

"Mas eu não faço a mínima ideia... O que foi? Aconteceu alguma com alguém? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jack?" - Bella, de repente, estava alarmada.

"Fique calma!" - Edward riu - "Deus do céu! Não é nada de ruim."

"Então me diz o que aconteceu!"

"Está bem, está bem..." - Edward revirou os olhos, mas manteve um sorriso enorme - "O bebê da minha irmã nasceu!"

"Oun... Oh..."

"O que foi?" - Edward franziu o cenho ao ver Bella parecendo preocupada.

"Nada. É que... Eu não entendo muito bem como isso funciona." - Bella franziu o nariz - "O bebê, ele... Vai ficar com a sua irmã? Desde agora? Ou... A mãe... A... Outra - você sabe... Ela fica com o bebê por algum tempo?"

"Só três dias. Depois eles quebram o vínculo. Foi assim que o Emmett me falou."

"Mas quem vai amamentar o bebê?"

"Hum... Acho que ninguém. Parece que, pela lei, as mães decidem como fazer, sendo permitido que a doadora amamente até, no máximo, o bebê completar seis meses. Só que a Rose acha que a amamentação pode acabar criando um vínculo muito grande da doadora com o bebê."

"E cria mesmo." - Bella assentiu - "É um momento incrível. Eu fiquei encantada em amamentar o Jack. E também quero amamentar a nossa filha o máximo que puder."

"Quando o bebê for para a casa da Rose, nós podemos visitá-lo?" - Edward pediu, parecendo um menino animado.

"Mas é claro." - Bella concordou - "É seu sobrinho."

"Seu também." - Edward afirmou e Bella sorriu, meio sem graça - "A Rose está se esforçando."

"Eu sei. Desculpa. Eu sei que ela está. É que eu sou meio medrosa mesmo..."

"Não precisa ter medo..." - Edward a beijou outra vez - "Eu cuido de vocês."

"Hum..." - Bella segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, procurando impedir que ele quebrasse o beijo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward estacionou em frente a casa de Rosalie. Era grande, mas não tão exuberante quando Bella estava imaginando que devia ser.

Jack estava animado com a visita. Ele gostava de Rose, ele se dava bem com Emmett, e ele não convivia com bebês - então, estava bem interessado sobre o que esperar de sua irmãzinha.

"Vamos lá?" - Edward sorriu ao descer do carro para tirar Jack de sua cadeira no banco de trás.

Bella ainda achava que eles deviam ter ligado antes de vir, mas Edward queria muito fazer uma surpresa.

"A rotina com um bebê pequeno é difícil, Edward."

"Minha mãe disse que ele é um anjo. Além do mais, a Rose está bem, amor. Você se esquece que ela não passou pelo parto? Ela está ótima, cheia de disposição."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Não fique tão preocupada. Eu liguei para o Emmett, disse que iríamos assim que pudéssemos, e ele me disse para aparecer a qualquer hora! Somos família, Bella: não vamos atrapalhar."

Então, já que Edward estava tão decidido, Bella tentou se convencer que estava apenas agindo como uma filha única, que não compreendia como os irmãos tinham uma ligação forte, que superava qualquer chateação, e queriam estar sempre por perto, dividindo os momentos bons ou difíceis.

E ela decidiu acreditar nessa ligação, porque esperava mesmo que seus filhos a tivessem também. Ela queria muito que Jack e sua menininha pudessem se dar tão bem, e se defender, mesmo quando fossem dois adultos.

Sua menininha... Que continuava sem um nome. Ou melhor: que continuava sem um nome definido. Porque, depois de muito quebrar a cabeça, e não conseguir chegar a definição nenhuma, eles haviam decidido que não iriam decidir.

Quando ela nascesse, e eles pudessem olhar seu rostinho, os dois decidiriam entre Faith ou Hope.

"Papai, como se chama mesmo o meu priminho?" - Jack quebrou os pensamentos de Bella, parecendo até que os estava escutando.

"John Henry Cullen McCarty." - Edward sorriu ao anunciar o nome - "Mas nós vamos chamá-lo de Henry. É como Rosalie e Emmett preferem."

"Henry." - Jack sorriu.

"Isso."

"Só a minha irmã ainda não tem um nome..." - Ele suspirou.

"Filho, a mamãe já explicou: vamos esperar a sua irmã nascer, para decidir qual é o nome que mais combina com ela."

"Eu sei, _mamã_..." - Mas ele não se conformava. Todo mundo tinha um nome! Por que só a irmã dele não?

Edward tocou a campainha e sorriu ao ver Jack, segurando sua mão de um lado, e Bella afagando a própria barriga do outro. Ele passou sua mão pelo ombro de Bella e depositou um beijo em sua têmpora.

"Hey! Vocês!" - Emmett abriu a porta e sorriu.

Pelo canto do olho, Bella viu Rosalie entrando na sala, com seu bebê todo embrulhadinho em uma manta. Seus olhos estavam tão presos ao menino, que Bella até sorriu junto com a cunhada. Demorou um instante até para que Bella notasse que Rosalie estava acompanhada. Por Tânia Denali.

__**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**__

**AAAAAAAAAH! Eu sei! Perdi o capítulo de sexta-feira!**

**Mas vocês não tem noção como eu estava enrolada!**

**Só consegui acabar o capítulo no domingo e estou postando agora porque já sei que amanhã vai ser mais corrido ainda.**

**Ah... A Tânia, neh? Então...**

**Guardem esse ódio no coraçãozinho e quarta-feira conversamos sobre ela.**

**Beijinhos**

**Até quarta**

**Vou responder suas lindas reviews...**

**Faith iiiiii**

**Hope iiiiii**

**REVIEWS:**

**Joana Patrícia**: Menino Jack... Mas não precisa ficar preocupada, porque menino Edward gosta de cuidar dele.

**Clara**: Ainda não decidi sobre a próxima fic. De toda forma, se vier, acho que só vem depois de uns dias de férias. Tô necessitada de um descanso.

**MaVieira**: Olá! Seja bem-vinda! Desculpa por te deixar na mão logo na sexta-feira! Rs

**Yara Bastos**: Bom, eles tiveram esperança, mas também precisaram de fé. ; )

**Lolitasss**: Jack está inconformado! Todo mundo tem um nome, menos essa menina! Vê se tem cabimento?

**Acassia**: sou a mais nova, então não sei sobre sentir ciúme - Mas eu sei que o meu irmão apertava meus dedinhos na beirada do berço. Aquele mau!

**Maaaah**: Estou computando os votos, mas está ficando meio empatado! Assim vocês vão me enlouquecer! Rsrsrs

**Camila**: O que é isso menina? Quer Jack, quer Edward? Desse jeito a Bella fica sem ninguém!

**Viviane**: Menino Edward já está cuidando do filhotinho. Menino Jack não precisa se preocupar.

**FeePattinson**: Óia, lá! Vamos acabar chamando essa menina de Faithope mesmo. Rsrsrs

**Gabriela Swan**: Vamos ver qual vai ser a carinha que essa menina vai ter quando nascer...

**Tatiana Campello**: Nada de duas meninas! Uma só! E precisamos escolher esse nome, gente!

**Sofia - pt**: Eu não sei se duramos mais um mês...

**Guest**: Sua review veio sem nome, e eu acho que adotar o Jack é um caso mais complicado. Veremos.

**Hithi**: Não sei não se a Bella vai ficar deixando assim, para ver o que acontece, se vem o Luke... Sei não.

**Isa Alonso**: dia de meninos com papai Cullen = confirmado.

**Lilikahchan**: Hum... Não pode ser curiosa assim não. Segredos do futuro eu não conto! Tem que acompanhar se quiser descobrir se Bella dança ou não dança. Rsrsrs

**Deh M. Oliveira**: Faith é um nome tão comum quanto Hope! E os dois são lindos, exatamente por causa dos significados lindos. : )

**Isa Stream**: Hey! Minha fic ainda não acabou! Está quase, mas não acabou!

**BM**: Desculpe piorar as ansiedades das leitoras faltando sexta-feira! Fiquem firmes.

**Kathyanne**: Edward vai cuidar de menino Jack. É o filhotinho dele também. : )

**danimelo777**: Então... A Tânia, neh? E não é que apareceu?

**Ana**: Eu também surtei quando vi aquela cena! Graças a Deus que era só a visão. No final, amei a mudança - Porque foi muito legal ver a luta (na segunda vez, já sabendo que podia ficar calma).

**Deh Cullen**: a votação do nome está praticamente empatada! Eu acho que vocês combinaram, só para me deixar maluca! Rsrsrs


	88. Capítulo 86

_Edward tocou a campainha e sorriu ao ver Jack, segurando sua mão de um lado, e Bella afagando a própria barriga do outro. Ele passou sua mão pelo ombro de Bella e depositou um beijo em sua têmpora._

_"Hey! Vocês!" - Emmett abriu a porta e sorriu._

_Pelo canto do olho, Bella viu Rosalie entrando na sala, com seu bebê todo embrulhadinho em uma manta. Seus olhos estavam tão presos ao menino, que Bella até sorriu junto com a cunhada. Demorou um instante até para que Bella notasse que Rosalie estava acompanhada. Por Tânia Denali._

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 86**

O coração de Bella congelou ao ver a ex-noiva de Edward e sua primeira reação foi segurar a própria barriga de maneira protetora.

"Ah... Me desculpem..."- Emmett engoliu um pouco seco ao notar a situação - "Nós não sabíamos que vocês vinham."

"Você disse que podíamos vir quando quiséssemos..." - Edward evitou olhar para Tânia, que encarava a barriga de Bella.

"Claro, claro que sim." - Emmett tentou afirmar.

"Por que vocês não entram?" - Rosalie sorriu, vindo se sentar em seu sofá. Tânia a ajudou a se ajeitar e se assentou ao seu lado - "Vamos agir como adultos, Edward."

"É melhor nós voltarmos outra hora. Me desculpem vir sem avisar. A Bella insistiu que ligássemos, e eu achei que era desnecessário."

"Nós vamos embora?" - Jack franziu o cenho.

"Jack..." - Bella suspirou.

"Por que, papai?" - O menino olhou para Edward e Tânia soltou um longo suspiro.

"Por que vocês não entram?" - Tânia se levantou - "Eu já estava de saída."

"Tânia, isso não é necessário." - Rosalie insistiu.

"Rose... Eu venho outra hora. Deixa a sua família curtir o bebê um pouquinho." - Tânia estava tentando sorrir, mas estava mesmo era prestes a chorar - "Com licença. Você pode pegar minha bolsa, Emmett?"

"Claro." - Ele assentiu e ambos andaram até o armário.

"Tia Rose, eu posso entrar?" - Jack finalmente perguntou.

"Claro, querido." - Ela sorriu e Jack escapuliu da mão de Edward direto para o sofá.

"Se você quiser ir embora, nós podemos ir." - Edward sussurrou para Bella.

"Você queria conhecer o seu sobrinho."

"Nós devíamos ter ligado. Me desculpe."

"Está tudo bem." - Bella tentou sorrir e Edward afagou seu rosto, sabendo que não estava tudo tão bem assim.

"Vocês não vão entrar?" - Rosalie insistiu.

"Bem..." - Tânia retornou para sala, seguida por Emmett - "Me desculpem outra vez. Eu já vou."

"Telefone, querida. Eu preciso te passar os contatos da agência."

"Pode deixar." - Tânia andou até Rosalie e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha - "Eu telefono."

"Tchau..." - Jack sorriu, querendo ser simpático com a moça, e Tânia engoliu seco ao sorrir de volta.

"Tchau... Jack, não é?"

"Hu-hum..." - O menino assentiu - "Esse é o meu nome."

"Com licença..." - Tânia andou até a porta e deu outra olhada na barriga de Bella, como se aquilo chegasse a doer fisicamente - "Você vai ter um filho." - Tânia tentou sorrir para Edward - "Meus parabéns."

"Obrigado."

"Bom... Parece que o problema era mesmo eu. Parabéns, Isabella."

"Eu vou acompanhar a Tânia até o carro..." - Emmett saiu atrás da loira, percebendo que ela não estava nada bem.

"Jack, vai lavar a mão com a sua mãe, para vocês poderem pegar o bebê da Tia Rose." - Edward sugeriu e Jack pulou do sofá, animado com a ideia de pegar o bebê.

"Oba!"

"Segunda porta do corredor." - Rosalie avisou e Bella saiu, de mãos dadas com o filho.

"Rose..." - Edward correu os dedos por seu cabelo.

"Nem precisa começar. Ela é minha amiga, Edward. Eu estou aceitando a sua mulher, eu posso sair com vocês, e recebê-los em minha casa, mas isso não significa que eu deva odiar a Tânia."

"Você viu a maneira como ela trata a Bella?"

"Você devia ter ligado. Eu não sabia que vocês vinham. Isso teria sido evitado, Edward."

"É... Eu devia ter ligado. Nós devíamos voltar depois."

"Edward! Também não precisa agir feito criança! A Tânia já foi embora. E você ainda nem viu o rosto do meu filho! Eu gosto de conversar com a Tânia. Ela entende o que eu passei, eu posso entender o que ela está passando... É só isso! Você não pode aceitar que eu tenha meus amigos?"

"Eu acho que você também pode entender meus motivos para não querer a Tânia por perto..."

"Do que você tem medo? Ela sabe que te perdeu. Inclusive, hoje ela soube ainda mais, não é?"

"Você não havia contado que a Bella está grávida?"

"Pra que?" - Rosalie deu de ombros - "Já dói o suficiente saber que não podemos engravidar. Eu não ia querer saber se outra mulher engravidasse do Emmett."

"Não nos compare." - Edward bronqueou - "Não compare seu casamento a minha relação com a Tânia. O Emmett jamais te abandonou. Se você quer comparar seu casamento, compare ao meu casamento com a Bella. Ela sim. Tenho certeza que ficaria ao meu lado, independente do que viesse a acontecer."

"Está bem." - Rosalie assentiu - "Não vou defender a Tânia. Ela sabe que errou com você. Não estou tentando te fazer ficar com ela. Só estou separando as coisas. Agora... Vamos mudar esse assunto? Achei que você tivesse vindo ver o meu bebê. E você sequer o olhou ainda..."

"Desculpe..." - Edward supirou antes de se aproximar e olhar o rosto do bebê. Ele dormia serenamente, sugando uma chupeta, que parecia gigantesca em seu rostinho tão pequeno. Ele quase não tinha cabelo, e o pouco que tinha era tão loirinho, que fazia parecer uma quantidade ainda menor.

"Ele parece com você." - Edward constatou com um sorriso.

"Você achou?" - Rosalie franziu o nariz - "Deus! Ele é a cara do Emmett!"

"Não, não é verdade. Ele se parece com você." - Edward insistiu e Rosalie sorriu para ele.

"Quer segurar?" - Ela ofereceu.

"Eu posso?"

"Claro que sim."

Bella ficou toda boba quando voltou para a sala e encontrou Edward olhando para o sobrinho, que ele segurava nos braços. Ela não via a hora de vê-lo segurando sua menininha assim.

"Ele é pequenininho... Dá até medo de quebrar."

"Acho bom você ir se acostumando. Sua menina não vai se maior que o meu Henry."

"É... Acho que não." - Edward sorriu.

"Papai, você está segurando o Henry?" - Jack entrou na sala, todo animado e correu para o lado de Edward.

"Jack, tome cuidado com a cabeça do bebê." - Bella o alertou.

"Isabella, eu posso falar com você um minuto?"

"Rose..." - Edward ficou tenso.

"O que é, Edward? Eu só quero conversar com a sua mulher um instante. Você me acompanha?"

"Claro." - Bella assentiu e as duas foram para o outro cômodo.

"Sua mãe não é fácil, hein?" - Edward resmungou.

"Quem? A _mamã_?" - Jack o olhou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Não. A mãe do Henry."

Edward ficou ansioso, até um pouco irritado. Quando Emmett voltou lá de fora, e pegou Henry em seu colo, ele ficou tentado a interrompe-las, mas acabou achando que era melhor esperar. Quem sabe elas não se acertassem?

Mas assim que eles ouviram o barulho da porta, Edward saltou de seu lugar.

"Hora do bebê mamar." - Rosalie sorriu como se não tivesse acontecido nada e andou até Emmett, para pegar o bebê.

Edward andou na direção de Bella, tentando encontrar qualquer pista sobre o que elas haviam conversado na expressão de sua mulher.

"Tudo bem?" - Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Tudo. Ela só queria conversar."

"Quer ir para casa?"

"Quero." - Bella assentiu - "Não é por nada, é só que... Estou cansada."

"Claro." - Edward afagou a barriga de Bella - "Nós já vamos."

"Ainda é cedo." - Emmett sorriu, com seu jeito amigável - "Fiquem mais!"

"A Bella está cansada. Fim de gravidez... Sabe como é. Vamos, Jack?"

"Mas já, papai? Eu segurei o bebê só um pouquinho." - O menino reclamou.

"Jack, nós voltamos outra hora. A mamãe está precisando descansar. Outro dia nós ligamos e avisamos que estamos vindo."

"Seria uma ótima ideia." - Rosalie assentiu.

"Vamos ficar muito felizes..." - Emmett afirmou - "Por favor, venham mesmo."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"O que você tanto olha por essa janela?" - Edward abraçou a cintura de Bella, que parecia tão perdida em seus pensamentos, olhando a paisagem lá fora.

"Esfriou." - Ela observou as nuvens que se formavam.

"Quer que eu pegue uma blusa para você?"

"Não. Está tudo bem."

"E então... Você não vai me dizer o que a Rosalie disse?"

"Não foi de mais, Edward. Ela só disse que a Tânia estava lá como uma amiga, e que ela não quer ter que odiar nenhuma de nós duas. Ela está certa." - Bella deu de ombros - "Ela pode ser amiga de quem quiser."

"Eu devia ter te escutado, não é? Prometo que não vou mais ser teimoso: vou escutar você e telefonar antes de fazer visitas."

"Hum..." - Bella riu baixinho, meio sem graça - "Ai." - Ela fez uma careta ao se virar.

"O que foi? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Só uma pontadinha aqui." - Ela massageou a lateral da barriga - "Não é nada."

"Como não é nada? Não é melhor irmos ao médico?"

"Não é nada. Eu só... Fiquei um pouco tensa. Mas já passou. Amanhã vou estar melhor. Prometo."

"Nós não devíamos ter ido até lá..." - Ele franziu o cenho.

"Você queria conhecer o seu sobrinho. E está tudo bem. Ele é muito fofo." - Bella sorriu, embora parecesse realmente cansada.

"E eu quero que a nossa filha seja tão fofa quanto. Por que você não se deita e descansa um pouco?"

"Boa ideia..." - Bella assentiu e Edward a ajudou a se deitar por debaixo das cobertas.

"Quer mais alguma coisa?"

"Quero. Fica aqui comigo?"

"Claro, meu amor." - Edward sorriu ao se deitar com ela.

"Isso é bom..." - Ela sorriu de volta quando ele começou a acariciar seu cabelo.

"Você não precisa ficar preocupada. A Tânia... Ela não significa mais nada para mim."

"Mas você ainda significa muito para ela."

"Não importa." - Edward franziu o cenho - "Você é minha vida agora. Você me deu uma família, algo pelo que lutar. É pelo Jack, e por nossa filha, que eu quero que o mundo seja um lugar melhor. É por vocês que eu quero ser alguém melhor."

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella se derreteu em um sorriso e se aproximou mais do marido - "Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também te amo, linda." - Ele a beijou devagar - "E pensar que, quando te vi pela primeira vez, eu achei que era só atração sexual." - Ele sorriu torto.

"Edward!" - Bella fingiu bronquear.

"Você é gostosa, baby." - Ele afirmou, fazendo-a corar - "Mas, de tudo, o que mais amo, é seu coração. A fé que teve em mim."

"Eu só retribuí aquilo que você me deu."

"Não é verdade. Você é incrível. Eu não precisei fazer nada quanto a isso."

"E você é um bobo se acha mesmo que eu fiz algo para mudar você."

"Você me mudou muito, linda. Você me deu tudo. Tudo que eu mais queria, mas tinha certeza que nunca poderia ter."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei que a Rosalie é estranha, mas... Pensem bem: o que paga a cara da Tânia vendo a Bella barrigudinha, e o Jack chamando o Edward de papai? Tem coisas que o dinheiro não compra! Já disse a Mastercard/Maestro. Rsrsrs**_

_**E se eu fosse a Bella, ia aparecer mais sem telefonar. Para a Tânia conhecer menina Faith/Hope... Não, ainda não decidi o nome! E isso está me deixando meio nervosa (e ao Jack também).**_

_**Bom, deixa eu responder as reviews e postar enquanto está dando para respirar aqui. Porque, olha... De repente, parece que surge tudo!**_

_**Até sexta.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Isa Stream**: Dona estressadocinha (gostou? Fui eu mesma que inventei! Kkkk) - A Tânia é tão insignificante que não trolla mais ninguém. Só aparece mesmo é para ser trollada. Hehehe_

_**Danimelo777**: Tânia foi chorar ali no cantinho ao ver a família de menino Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Será que menino Jack vai ter que decidir o nome da baby Cullen? Nem vocês me ajudam! Votam, votam e deixam tudo empatado!_

_**Clara**: Ih, pode embarcar sossegada que a Tânia só apareceu para sofrer um pouquinho, mas não vai fazer nenhuma maldade maior. Sobre o navio, até quando você fica por lá?_

_**Joana Patrícia**: dia dos meninos, para menino Jack ver que também é especial para o papai : )_

_**Juuuuh**: Hope. Voto computado. Espero que desempate! Rsrsrs_

_**Elohguedes**: Ir embora porque? E perder a cara Tânia ao perceber que o problema era dela? E que o menino Edward vai ser papai? Ah, eu ficava! E ainda estufava a barriga! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: Tânia apareceu só para ficar sabendo que tem um bebê Swan-Cullen a caminho : )_

_**Acdy-chan**: Tânia sofrendo com o barrigão de menina Bella. Hehehe_

_**Ana**: Estou querendo ir ao cinema de novo essa semana. Tomara que dê tempo! Já estou com saudades deles..._

_**K****athyanne**: oxe! E a Bella mandou convite para Billy? Deus me livre! Distância dos lobos!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Tá bom, tá bom... Vou computar seu voto de novo. Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: Alice foi muito linda em Amanhecer! E o chute no queixo do Aro? Fiquei chocada! Muito bom! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen**: de segunda até quarta são só dois dias. Se eu tivesse postado na sexta seriam três... Rs_

_**Lilikahchan**: Bom, ela pode até voltar a dançar, mas na companhia é difícil, neh? É sacrificante para a rotina com as crianças, e agora ela já não precisa tanto do dinheiro._


	89. Capítulo 87

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 87**

"Princesinha da tia!" – Alice correu até Bella e afagou sua barriga – "Tia Alice comprou um sapatinho tão lindo para você..." – Ela confessou, quase em segredo, para a pele de Bella.

"Alice, minha filha não vai ser sua boneca." – Edward reclamou.

"Como não? Linda do jeito que vai ser, minha sobrinha vai ser a bonequinha perfeita!"

"Bom, linda, ela vai ser mesmo." – Edward sorriu.

"Hey! Olha só quem chegou!" – Emmett surgiu na sala.

"Hey, Emm! E a Rose?"

"Dando mamadeira ao Henry em um cômodo mais quieto." – Emmett tentou não revirar os olhos, mas ele achava uma bobagem aquela história de _cômodo quieto_. Era filho dele! Comeria qualquer coisa, e em qualquer lugar!

"Eu posso ver, tio Emm?" – Os olhinhos de Jack brilhavam.

"Jack, melhor não..." – Bella respondeu e ele fez uma pequena careta – "A tia Rosalie quer sossego. Quando ela terminar, você pode ver o Henry."

"_Tá_ bom..." – Jack fez aquele seu biquinho, mas obedeceu.

"Jack, você não quer ir lá cozinha falar oi para a vovó Esme?" – Alice ofereceu.

"Quero! Eba!" – Jack pulou do sofá – "Vem também, mamãe."

"Vou..." – Bella fez um esforço para se levantar com aquela barriga, que já estava gigantesca.

"O que foi, Emmett?" – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o cunhado tão quieto.

"Nada."

"Ok... Você está meio estranho." – Edward semicerrou os olhos.

"Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro. Emm, nós sempre fomos amigos. O que houve?"

"Como estão as coisas entre você e a Bella?"

"Está tudo bem..." – Edward meio que deu de ombros – "Ai, Emm! A Rosalie não mandou você ficar me investigando para a Tânia, não é? Pelo amor de Deus!"

"Não! Nada disso!"

"Ah, bom..." – Edward soltou o ar devagar – "Mas, então... acho que não entendi o motivo da pergunta."

"Estou falando assim... na cama."

"Jura?" – As sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueram com a surpresa – "Que tipo de curiosidade é essa?"

"As coisas com a Rose estão meio estranhas..." – Emmett fez uma careta.

"Eu não quero saber..." – Edward fez uma careta ainda pior.

"Eu só queria saber se isso é normal! Sei lá! A sua irmã não ficou grávida, mas depois que o Henry nasceu, ela está tão preocupada com ele, que acabou me deixando de lado."

"A Bella está normal."

"Sério?" – Emmett franziu o nariz – "Mesmo com a barriga desse tamanho? Não atrapalha?"

"Estamos dando nosso jeito..." – Edward sorriu torto.

"Espere até o bebê nascer. Sua irmã virou outra pessoa!"

"Por que você não tenta conversar com ela?" – Edward sugeriu.

"E você acha que eu não tentei? Tudo bem, eu entendo que o bebê precisa dela. Não quero que ela deixe o Henry chorando, mas... Cara! Eu sou homem! Você sabe: nós temos nossas necessidades!"

"Talvez ela só precise de um tempo, Emm. Até se adaptar à rotina do bebê."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Sei lá!" – Edward deu de ombros – "Mas quando a mulher passa pelo parto, eu acho que ela fica uns dias sem poder. Então... Talvez a Rose precise desse período também."

"Cara, eu não estava preparado para isso. Ninguém me avisou que seria assim. Estou querendo a minha mulher de volta. Agora parece que ela é só a mãe do Henry."

"Por que você não pede para a minha mãe conversar com ela?" – Edward sugeriu.

"E você pediria para a sua sogra falar sobre isso com a Bella?" – Emmett perguntou.

"É, acho que não..."

"Pois é..."

"Mas eu acho que conversaria com a minha mãe. Tudo bem para você, se eu falar com ela? Quem sabe uma conversa ajude. Alguém que já passou por isso... Fica mais fácil da Rose ouvir a Dona Esme, do que a nós. Elas sempre acham que nós homens só pensamos em sexo."

"Eu só penso em sexo!" – Emmett assentiu – "Mas não é minha culpa. É culpa da abstinência!"

"Eu falo com a minha mãe." – Edward riu.

"Fala comigo?" – Esme entrou na sala – "E esse meu filhinho lindo fala comigo sobre o que exatamente?"

"Oi, mãe." – Edward sorriu e se levantou para abraçar Esme – "Como a senhora está?"

"Cada dia melhor!" – Esme sorriu – "Com a casa cheia de filhos, e netos... Seria um pecado me queixar de algo!"

"Mamãe... Tão bom te ver assim."

"Te digo o mesmo, filho. Minha felicidade é ver vocês três felizes. Vocês três, mais o Emmett, a Bella, o Jasper, o Jack, o Henry, e o minha netinha."

"Assim está ficando difícil, Dona Esme!" – Alice riu – "Com esse monte de gente para ser feliz!"

"Espere só até ter os seus filhos, minha filha. Espere só, e você vai entender. Não é Bella?"

"Com certeza." – Bella assentiu com um sorriso.

"Olha só quem chegou!" – Rosalie entrou na sala com Henry em seu colo.

Bella não se cansava de vê-los juntos, porque Rosalie olhava para Henry como se ele fosse um tesouro. E só outra mãe poderia entender aquele olhar. Ela afagou a própria barriga, pensando se olharia assim para sua menininha, se olhava assim para Jack...

"Posso segurá-lo um pouquinho?" – Alice saltitou.

"Tome cuidado." – Rosalie avisou, antes de permitir.

"Oi, tia Rose." – Jack sorriu.

"Oi, pequeno." – Ela sorriu de volta – "Eu estava com saudades. Vocês nunca mais apareceram lá em casa..."

"Desculpa, Rosalie. A culpa é minha." – Bella informou – "Essa barriga está muito pesada. Sair de casa está sendo difícil."

"Está mesmo enorme!" – Rosalie assentiu, vindo se sentar ao lado de Bella, e a surpreendendo ao afagar, pela primeira vez, a sua barriga – "Tão linda... Já não está na hora dessa menininha sair daí?"

"Em duas semanas, se tudo sair como o planejado. Minha mãe já está até vindo me ajudar."

"Renée vem?" – Esme sorriu – "Isso é tão bom, Bella. Ela vai poder ter ajudar muito."

"E eu não sei? Se não fosse ela, nem sei como teria feito com o Jack. Ainda mais com a cesariana."

"Cesariana? Jura?" – Alice se surpreendeu – "Sempre achei que você fosse uma adepta do parto natural."

"Não..." – Bella franziu o nariz – "Sinceramente? Morro de medo. E dizem que as bailarinas tem os músculos da pélvis muito fortes, o que dificulta a dilatação. E, quando o Jack foi nascer, como eu ainda era adolescente, juntando todas as situações, o médico achou melhor optar pela cesariana. Aí... Como já passei por uma..."

"Isabella, isso é bobagem." – Esme bronqueou – "Se você quiser o parto normal, os casos que realmente impedem, são raríssimos!"

"Eu sei. Mas eu realmente tenho muito medo da dor." – Bella riu sem humor – "Então, já marcamos a data."

"Bem que eu queria poder escolher." – Rosalie suspirou – "E o papai? Não vem almoçar conosco?"

"Já está vindo..." – Esme assentiu – "Aliás, enquanto ele não chega, é minha vez de segurar o bebê. Vem, Henry: turno da vovó."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Foi um bom dia, não é?"

"Foi ótimo." – Bella sorriu enquanto se aconchegava no peito de Edward, tentando ajeitar a barriga – "Sua família é maravilhosa."

"Tirando a concorrência pelo Henry." – Edward riu.

"Bom, pelo menos, quando a nossa filha nascer, eles vão ter mais um bebê para segurar."

"Ah, mas quando a nossa filha nascer, só eu vou segurar. O dia inteirinho!"

"Hum... Desse jeito, essa menina vai ficar muito mal acostumada."

"Vai mesmo." – Edward assentiu, todo orgulhoso.

"Edward Cullen!" – Bella bronqueou.

"Linda, é o meu bebê! Nosso bebê! Eu quero mimar o máximo que puder mesmo!"

"Edward, criança precisa de disciplina também."

"Você disciplina. Eu mimo." – Edward sorriu.

"Ah... muito obrigada. Eu vou ser a mamãe monstro, e você o papai _cool_."

"Você nunca vai ser a mamãe monstro, meu amor." – Edward afagou o rosto de sua mulher – "Você é linda demais."

"Seu _mimador_..."

"Sou mesmo." – Edward sorriu torto.

"Ai!" – Bella fez uma careta.

"O que foi?"

"Está muito cedo, muito cedo." – Bella murmurou, respirando rápido.

"Bella, o que foi?" – Edward estava alarmado.

"Eu acho que foi uma contração. Mas é muito cedo. Faltam duas semanas! O bebê não pode nascer ainda."

"Ai, meu Deus! E o que nós fazemos? Quer ir para o hospital?"

"Nâo! Não... Na gravidez do Jack também tive umas contrações antes da hora. Eles falam que é normal: o corpo se preparando para o parto. Deve passar..." – Bella afirmou, para acalmar Edward, e a si mesma – "Eu só vou marcar o horário. Se elas ficarem constantes, nós ligamos para o médico."

"Está bem." – Edward assentiu – "Vou pegar papel."

Bella tentou descansar, mas Edward não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira. Tudo que ele conseguia fazer era vigiar se Bella estava sentindo dor e marcar as contrações que vinham durante a noite.

Não foram muitas, mas foram suficientes. Assim que o dia clareou, Bella achou melhor telefonar para o médico.

A enfermeira achou que não era nada e indicou que Bella tomasse só um remédio para a dor, mas ela tinha certeza que não eram as tais contrações de "_Braxton Hicks_" (essas não deviam ser sem a dor?) e insistiu tanto, que a mulher acabou dizendo para eles irem até o hospital – só para um exame.

"Vou ligar para a minha mãe e avisar que vamos deixar o Jack com ela, está bem?"

"Hu-hum. Fala que nós não vamos demorar. A enfermeira disse que vai me examinar, mas que não deve ser nada."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Você sabe que a minha mãe adora ficar com o Jack. Vamos ficar no hospital quanto tempo for necessário."

"Quando vocês voltarem, minha irmã já vai ter nascido?" – Jack perguntou, animado, quando eles o deixaram na casa de Esme .

"Eu acho que não, filho. A mamãe só vai lá ver se está tudo bem."

"Fique despreocupada, querida. Eu vou cuidar direitinho do Jack. Seja o que for, esteja tranquila."

"Obrigada, Esme."

"Fala tchau para a sua mãe, Jack."

"Tchau, _mamã_. Tchau, neném."

"Tchau, filho." – Bella se abaixou um pouco para beijar o rosto de Jack. E ouviu um barulho, e viu muita água escorrer.

"Ai..." – Ela gemeu de desgosto. Porque não havia doído nem nada assim.

"Caramba..." – Edward ficou paralisado.

"Ih, Jack..." – Esme riu – "Eu acho que a sua irmã vai nascer agora, sim!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas lindas de meu coração!**_

_**Como vão vocês em plena sexta-feira?**_

_**Então... Dei uma atrasada, porque fui ali assistir Amanhecer outra vez. Tão fofo.**_

_**E meu coração ficou apertadinho de novo. Acabou mesmo? Jura? *biquinho**_

_**E menininha Swan-Cullen? Danadinha quer nascer.**_

_**E menino Emmett? Eu sei que vocês estão todas querendo se oferecer para ajudá-lo com suas "necessidades"... Hihihi**_

_**Mas também não precisa xingar a Rosalie - Isso aí é uma coisa super comum quando a mulher vira mãe.**_

_**Ah... Deixa eu responder as reviews.**_

_**E... Até segunda.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Clara**: Tudo isso de tempo? Espero que você consiga dar um oizinho de vez em quando._

_**Lolitasss**: O bebê está literalmente a nascer! Rsrsrs_

_**Gabriela Swan**: Nazareth Tedesco? Desenterrou, hein? Deus me livre! Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: Rosalie está precisando "relaxar". Se é que você me entende! Rsrsrs_

_**Viviane**: Então... A Rosalie se identifica com a Tânia. O que eu posso fazer? Rs_

_**Jaque**: O parto é logo! Corre, negada! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: tendinite? Já está tratando?_

_**Isa Alonso**: Preciso contar os votos porque realmente não sei como chamar essa criança. E menino Jack não está me ajudando, não! Ele também gosta dos dois nomes. Rs_

_**Joana Patrícia**: ah, menina Bella não precisa ficar insegura. Acho que menino Edward já mostrou que, entre ela e a irmã, ele sempre vai ficar com ela : )_

_**Deh Cullen**: Ainda bem que Vovó Esme ficou cuidando de menino Jack. Não o sequestre, mocinha!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: E o Emmett, além de tudo, tendo que aguentar abstinência! Oh, dó! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream**: Bebê também quer nascer! (OBS: Duas cenouras inteiras te deixaram animada? Me deixariam depressiva, eu acho... Rsrsrs)_

_**Ana**: Ai, eu não sei se vou ter coragem de ir ver o filme de novo. Hoje fiquei meio depressiva quando acabou..._

_**Kathyanne**: Ah, eu não sei... Mas o Jacob nunca quis saber do Jack. Não sei se quero ele perto do meu menino. _

_**K**: Mãe de leite! Rsrsrs - Melhor não. É vínculo demais com o filho da Rosalie! Vai saber o que essa louca ia achar disso!_

_**Angel Nunes**: a Tânia já foi má sua cota dessa fic. Essa aparição foi só para mostrar seu devido lugar. Rsrsrs_

_ **Lilikahchan**: Sim, creio que a Bella ainda dê um jeitinho de sair dançando por aí. Rsrsrs_


	90. Capítulo 88

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 88**

"Não precisa dirigir tão rápido. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou bem." - Bella tentou acalmar Edward. Ela, aliás, estava calmíssima. Ao menos, enquanto não estava tendo nenhuma contração - "Você tem um CD?"

"Um CD?" - Edward a olhou como se estivesse vendo um ET ou qualquer coisa assim.

"É." - Bella assentiu - "Música acalma, não é? Nós devíamos ter escolhido alguma coisa para tocar na hora do parto."

"Você jura? Como você consegue pensar nessas coisas? Como você pode estar tão calma?"

"Eu já passei por isso." - Bella deu de ombros - "Ficar nervosa não vai me ajudar. E também vai estressar a nossa filha. Eu não quero que ela nasça estressada." - Ela afagou a própria barriga - "Não é, bebê?"

"Tem um CD de Debussy no som. Serve?"

"Sim." - Bella assentiu - "Música clássica é bom."

"Ok". - Edward ligou o aparelho, e Claire de Lune inundou o ambiente.

"Sabe o que nós devíamos ter escolhido para a hora do parto?" - Bella sorriu - "_My Little Girl_, do Jack Johnson. É calma, delicada... E sabe o que mais?"

"Hum?" - Edward estava surpreso com o quanto Bella estava tagarela.

"Embora a música seja para a filha dele, ele não achou legal usar o nome da menina. Nós também não sabemos o nome da nossa!" - Bella riu.

"Agora vamos saber."

"Ih, é mesmo! Ai, Edward... Fiquei nervosa. E se nós escolhermos errado? E se a nossa filha odiar o nome que nós escolhermos e nos culpar a vida inteira?"

"Por que ela odiaria? Nós temos duas opções lindas. Hope, Faith... Ela vai adorar qualquer um deles."

"Você acha?" - Bella franziu o nariz.

"Tenho certeza." - Edward assentiu- "Ou..."

"_Ou_?"

"Se você estiver com muito medo, podemos esperar até que ela mesma possa escolher."

"Ai, Edward!" - Bella riu - "E até lá vamos chamá-la de que? Menininha?

"É. Pequenininha." - Edward riu também, e os dois até que se distraíram, e conseguiram se acalmar até chegar ao hospital.

"Ah, olha só quem chegou!" - A enfermeira sorriu ao vê-los atravessando a porta.

"A bolsa estourou." - Edward informou na mesma hora.

"Estourou? Ah, essa menina apressada! Vamos para a sala de exame? Vou avisar o doutor que temos um parto a caminho!"

"Parto não!" - Bella parou - "Eu não quero ficar sentindo dor, hein? Vamos logo para a cesariana."

"Eu sei, querida." - A enfermeira riu - "Parto, cesariano. Fica calma!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward entrou na sala de parto, com aquela roupa toda verde e uma toca no cabelo, e foi direto para o lado de Bella.

"Oi..." - Ele fez carinho no cabelo dela, embora Bella também estivesse de toca.

"Oi." - Ela sorriu, parecendo nervosa.

"Fique calma. Está tudo bem. O médico disse que em uns dez minutinhos a nossa menina já vai nascer."

"Você avisou aos seus pais?"

"Jack está explodindo de ansiedade!" - Edward riu.

"E a minha mãe?"

"Avisei. Tyler está vendo se consegue adiantar a passagem dela."

"Tomara que ele consiga." - Bella suspirou.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Depois que o bebê nascer, nós vemos. Se for preciso, compramos outra passagem, está bem?"

"Obrigada." - Bella sorriu.

"Todos prontos?" - A enfermeira parecia tão animada. Bella gostava da equipe. Ela estava feliz em tê-los escolhido.

"Você vai ficar?" - Bella perguntou a Edward.

"Sim."

"Não vai passar mal, não é?"

"Espero que não." - Ele riu.

"Mamãe, você não quer mesmo filmar?"

"Não." - Bella afirmou - "Não quero ninguém vendo o interior do meu útero. Obrigada."

"E o papai? Quer fotografar? Mas tem que ser daqui de trás da cortina cirúrgica."

"Eu não sei..." - Edward meio que fez uma careta - "O que você acha?"

"Não. Não fotografe. Vai acontecer só uma vez e eu não quero que você esteja mais preocupado em fotografar do que curtir o nascimento do bebê. Nós temos a vida toda para fotografá-la. Deixe para depois do banho. Ela não vai mesmo querer exibir fotos cheias de sangue quando for uma adulta."

"Faz sentido." - Edward riu - "Sem fotos."

"Certo." - A enfermeira assentiu - "Vamos começar?"

"Sim, senhora."

"A anestesia já fez efeito?"

"Com certeza."

O parto foi rápido e indolor. Bella estava mais ansiosa do que nervosa. Mas também, eram tantos remédios, que ela, com certeza, não sabia se seus sentimentos estavam em níveis normais.

Edward estava segurando sua mão, mas observando tudo por cima da cortina cirúrgica. Ele não parecia muito feliz no começo, mas sorriu assim que viu o bebê.

**My Little Girl - Jack Johnson**

**[LINK: youtube watch? v=L8LZdaGTxFM]**

Hey, little girl

_Hey, menininha_

You might not know this song

_Você provavelmente não conhece essa canção_

This is not kind of song that you can sing along, to me

_Este não é o tipo de música que você pode cantar junto, mas..._

Hey, little girl

_Hey, menininha_

Maybe someday

_Talvez, um dia_

At least that's what all the good people will say

_Pelo menos, é o que todas as pessoas boas dirão_

Hey, little girl

_Hey, menininha_

Look what you've done

_Olha só o que você fez_

You've gone and stole my heart and made it your own

_Você veio e roubou meu coração e fez dele seu_

Stole my heart and made it your own

_Roubou meu coração e fez dele seu_

"É uma menina." - O médico anunciou, por puro praxe, e ela começou a chorar. E era um choro tão forte, que inundou a sala inteira.

"Bem-vinda, filha." - Bella sussurrou, tentando enxergar alguma coisa, enquanto o médico a examinava - "Ela é cabeluda."

"É." - A voz de Edward falhou e Bella sorriu para ele, que estava claramente chorando - "Ela é linda!"

"Fique de olho nela. Não deixe que a percam, está bem?"

"Pode deixar. Assim que eu conseguir parar de chorar, eu vou manter meus olhos nela o tempo todo." - Edward se aproximou para beijar Bella - "Obrigado, linda. Muito obrigado."

Hey, little girl

_Hey, menininha_

Black and white and right and wrong

_Branco e preto, certo ou errado_

Only live inside a song, I will sing to you

_Tudo vive dentro da canção, e eu cantarei para você_

"Olha só quem está aqui!" - O médico trouxe o bebê para perto de Bella e ela ainda estava chorando - "Ela tem belos pulmões."

"Oi, filha. Hey, bebê." - Bella a viu, de verdade, pela primeira vez, e ela parou de chorar, procurando pela voz de Bella - "Oi, linda. É a mamãe."

"O papai quer segurar?"

"Oh... Quero." - Edward sorriu, feito uma criança ganhando de Natal, aquilo que mais desejava - "Oi, filha. Meu Deus... Você é tão linda. Papai ama você, mais que tudo nessa vida. Prometo que vou cuidar de você. Sempre. Sempre, meu anjinho."

You don't ever have to feel lonely

_Você nunca vai se sentir sozinha_

You will never lose any tears

_Você nunca vai derramar uma lágrima em vão_

You don't have to feel any sadness

_Você nunca vai sentir nenhuma tristeza_

when you look back only is

_Quando olhar para trás_

"Sei que vocês querem ficar com ela, mas a mamãe só vai dar um beijinho também. Precisamos levá-la."

"Por que?" - Bella o olhou, assustada.

"Para o banho, mamãe." - O médico sorriu - "Pode ficar tranquila, porque a sua filha é perfeita."

"Graças a Deus." - Ela suspirou.

O médico pegou o bebê do colo de Edward e a colocou sobre o peito de Bella. A criança se aconchegou e ficou quietinha, ouvindo os batimentos do coração de sua mãe.

Bella a beijou como pode, e sentiu seu cheiro de bebê. O cabelo dela era avermelhado e os olhos eram de um verde engraçado, quase indefinido. Ela era tão pequenininha, toda delicada, e franziu o cenho, exatamente como Edward, fazendo Bella rir.

How can I look you in the eyes

_Como posso olhar em seus olhos_

And tell you such big lies?

_E contar mentiras tão grandes?_

The best I can do is try to show you

_O melhor que posso fazer é tentar lhe mostrar_

How to love with no fear

_Como amar sem sentir medo_

My little girl

_Minha menininha_

You've gone and stole my heart and made it your own

_Você veio e roubou meu coração e fez dele seu_

Stole my heart and made it your own

_Roubou meu coração e fez dele seu_

"E o nome?" - A enfermeira se aproximou - "Vocês já escolheram?"

Bella olhou para o bebê, e olhou para Edward... Ela achava que já sabia, mas será que ele concordaria com ela?

"O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que sei."

"Faith?"

"Com certeza!" - Edward sorriu - "Ela não se parece com alguém que ficará esperando por nada."

"Não. Ela vai ser uma menina bem decidida." - Bella a beijou outra vez - "Faith. Faith Swan Cullen."

Hey, little girl

_Hey, menininha_

You've gone and stole my heart and made it your own

_Você veio e roubou meu coração e fez dele seu_

Stole my heart and made it your own

_Roubou meu coração e fez dele seu_

"Belo nome." - O médico sorriu para eles, pegando Faith em seu colo - "Vamos? Hora do banho, Faith."

"Vamos colocar sua identificação?" - A enfermeira pegou o bracinho da menina e prendeu a pulseira com o nome de Bella.

"Não a perca de vista, está bem? Por favor." - Bella pediu.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Ela é linda demais. Nem querendo dá para deixar de olhar." - A enfermeira riu, antes de se afastar, levando Faith em seu colo. Bella e Edward sentiram um aperto no peito. Agora, Faith era um indivíduo, que podia ser separado deles, que teria que lidar com o mundo.

"Bom, papai... Nós vamos deixar a mamãe descansar um pouquinho." - O médico avisou - "A equipe vai cuidar de você, e depois te levar para o quarto. Enquanto isso, tente relaxar, durma se puder. Depois que você for para o quarto, as enfermeiras vão levar o bebê para a primeira amamentação."

"Obrigada, doutor."

"Obrigado vocês, pela confiança em nós. Sei bem que essas pessoinhas são o maior tesouro dos pais. Vamos, Edward?"

"Posso me despedir?"

"Claro." - O médico assentiu e se afastou um pouco, dando-lhes alguma privacidade.

"Eu já te vejo de novo." - Edward sorriu, se aproximando para beijá-la - "Te amo."

"Também." - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Ela é linda. Nossa filha é linda. Muito obrigado."

"Ela se parece com você." - Bella riu - "Graças a Deus, ela é a sua cara."

"Pois eu acho que ela é a sua cara." - Edward franziu o cenho, e Bella riu baixinho, lembrando de Faith fazendo o mesmo.

"Mas não é mesmo." - Bella piscou longamente, parecendo sonolenta.

"Você precisa descansar." - Edward afagou o rosto de sua mulher - "Eu te vejo no quarto. Vou lá ver se eu consigo vigiar a nossa filha."

"Está bem." - Bella assentiu e Edward se aproximou para beijá-la novamente.

"Eu te amo. Muito mesmo." - Ele segurou o rosto de Bella com uma mão - "Até daqui a pouco."

"Avisa a minha mãe. E a sua. E o Jack."

"Pode deixar: vou avisar todo mundo." - Edward depositou um beijo na testa de Bella - "Descansa."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Bella?" - Edward chamou baixinho, quando chegou ao quarto e a encontrou dormindo. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu para ele.

"Oi."

"Oi." - Edward sorriu de volta - "Liguei para os meus pais: eles vão trazer o Jack para conhecer a Faith. Ele ficou todo feliz porque escolhemos o nome."

"Ele gostou?"

"Hu-hum. Disse que era o preferido dele."

"Ele podia ter dito desde o princípio. Já teríamos desempatado."

"Pois é!" - Edward riu - "Ah! Alice quer bordar um enxoval para a neném. Você prefere rosa ou lilás?"

"Eu não sei." - Bella riu baixinho, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Tudo bem: ela escolhe." - Edward deu de ombros - "Liguei para a sua mãe. Eles conseguiram trocar a passagem: ela chega depois de amanhã. Deve ser quando você sai do hospital, então, acho que está tudo bem."

"Claro. Parece ótimo." - Bella sorriu e a Edward a beijou devagar.

"Você está bem?" - Ele perguntou.

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu - "E o bebê?"

"Eles já vão trazê-la." - O rosto de Edward se iluminou ao falar da filha - "Ela ficou ainda mais linda depois do banho, e o macacão branco. Ah, Bella... Ela é uma princesa."

"Ela é sim. Nossa princesinha."

"E você é minha rainha." - Edward tomou sua mão e depositou um beijo - "Obrigado. Obrigado. Eu nunca vou cansar de te agradecer. Você me deu tudo. Me fez feliz, como ninguém mais poderia fazer."

"E valeu a pena. Não me arrependo nem um pouquinho. Obrigada por ter me perseguido lá no teatro."

"Ah!" - Edward riu antes de beijá-la - "De nada. O prazer foi todo meu."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Menina Faith nasceu! Todas comemora!**_

_**Quanto ao nome, vou logo dizendo: foi o que a maioria escolheu. Embora eu deva acrescentar que foi muitíssimo apertado, viu?**_

_**De toda forma, muito obrigada pela ajuda de todas.**_

_**Faith é um nome lindo. De uma menininha cheia de atitude, como essa menininha Swan-Cullen promete muito ser.**_

_**Sei que eles ainda nem a curtiram direito, mas é porque ela precisava de um banho!**_

_**Quarta-feira prometo muita fofura, tá?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta!**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**Viviane**: Faith Swan Cullen, muito prazer : )_

_**Sofia - pt**: menina, cuide desse braço! Tendinite e coisa séria e tem que tratar direitinho. E eu morri de rir, porque você escreveu uma review gigante e falou "desculpe porque não posso escrever mais" rsrsrs_

_**Joana Patrícia**: Jack e Faith já estão na sintonia!_

_**annacaroll**: Momentos finais. O ciclo dos Swan-Cullen está se fechando._

_**Lolitasss**: A bebê nasceu! \o/_

_**Anny**: olha, planejar uma publicação, até que eu planejo, neh? Se isso vai dar certo, são lá outros quinhentos._

_**Phi Cullen**: Porque eu deveria escrever um final feliz para Tânia Denali? Nem a Stephenie Meyer escreveu! Kkkk - Aliás, ficou engraçado no filme, todo mundo abraçando seu par, e ela lá, sobrando... Oh, dó!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: olha, eu contei todos os seu votos, mas mesmo assim Faith ganhou. Agora o jeito é se acostumar. Eu sei que você consegue. Faith está pedindo com os olhinhos dela, charmosos e esverdeados, iguais aos do papai._

_**Isa Stream**: cenoura dá vontade de fazer xixi? Eu não sabia, não. E, sim! Faith chegou : )_

_**Acassia**: Jack e Faith estão em sintonia. Coisa de irmãos. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Mamã medrosa não quis parto normal de jeito nenhum! Mas a menininha nasceu! Faith-fofa-Cullen._

_**Kathyanne**: pecado um bebê vindo do Edward não se parecer com o Edward! Tem que parecer com ele, neh?_

_**Ana**: Rsrsrs Pode vigiar o twitter. É para isso mesmo que serve, neh?_

_**Deh Cullen**: não roube menina Faith! Por isso que a Bella estava tão preocupada..._

_**Lilikahchan**: quem decidiu o nome da bebê foram as leitoras. Apesar de eu amar o nome Faith - Acho lindo._


	91. Capítulo 89

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 89**

"Hey, hey... Princesa do papai."

Bella acordou com Edward falando baixinho com Faith. Ela estava em seu colo - como, aliás, havia estado boa parte do dia.

Ele estava tão radiante, tão sorridente... Que Bella mal conseguia não sorrir com ele o tempo todo. Dizer a ele que o bebê não podia ficar no colo o dia inteiro também não parecia uma opção fácil para ela.

"Você devia dormir." - Edward sorriu para Faith - "É, é sim. Você devia fechar esses seus olhos lindos e dormir um pouco. Pode dormir." - Ele afagou o rosto da bebê, que o olhava atentamente - "O papai vai ficar te olhando, está bem? Papai vai ficar te olhando, porque você é muito linda."

Bella sorriu, e viu que só precisava amamentar dali a meia-hora, então aproveitou para cochilar mais um pouco, deixando que Edward curtisse sua menininha.

Era tão lindo ver o quanto ele estava apaixonado por Faith.

Mas também... Como não estar? Qualquer um que entrasse naquele quarto, se apaixonaria por aqueles belos olhos esverdeados, de longos cílios.

A família de Edward, definitivamente, havia se apaixonado. Eles haviam vindo mais cedo, durante o horário de visitas, e feito uma verdadeira festa com a mais nova Cullen.

"Oh, meu Deus..." - Esme ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao pegar a neta em seu colo, mas tentou se controlar - "Oi, pequena Faith. Como ela é linda. Edward, ela é igualzinha a você!"

"Imagina, mamãe. Ela é a cara da Bella."

"Me desculpe, meu amor. Sem ofensas, Isabella. Mas ela é igualzinha a você, Edward! Olha só o jeito como ela franzi as sobrancelhas!"

"Eu já disse para ele." 1 Bella sorriu - "Tudo bem, eu não me importo. Aliás, muito pelo contrário: não vou querer que a minha filha seja linda como o pai? Só se eu fosse maluca."

"Pois eu acho que ela é a minha cara." - Alice saltitou - "Olha só esse narizinho! Ela é muito perfeitinha! Uma paciente a menos no meu consultório: essa menina está proibida de ter traumas. Linda desse jeito... Não pode ter trauma nenhum."

"_Mamã_?" - Jack chamou baixinho.

"O que foi, filho?" - Bella estranhou. Ele estava tão quietinho.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

"O Edward te leva."

"Não, _mamã_. Me leva você."

"Filho, a mãe ainda não pode levantar aqui da cama. O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não. É que eu quero ficar pertinho de você." - Jack a abraçou apertado e Bella depositou um beijo nos cabelos dele.

"Oh, filho..."

"O que foi?" - Edward apenas mexeu os lábios e Bella fez sinal de que não sabia. Edward olhou para Faith e ela estava quietinha, no colo de Esme, então ele as deixou e se aproximou da cama de sua mulher - "Hey, campeão. O que foi?"

"Nada." - Jack o olhou.

"Ele queria ir ao banheiro." - Bella comunicou.

"Eu te levo." - Edward ofereceu, mas Jack se encolheu contra Bella - "O que foi? Vem. Quer que eu te leve no colo?" - Edward sorriu e Jack assentiu com a cabeça - "Vem cá. Eu te levo no colo."

"O que houve?" - Alice perguntou assim que eles entraram no banheiro e Edward fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que o Jack está um pouco inseguro. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Esme?"

"Não. Ele estava tão feliz. Mas isso é normal: ele deve estar com um pouco de ciúmes."

"Será? Mas o Jack estava gostando tanto da ideia de ter uma irmãzinha..."

"É, mas ele chegou aqui, e todas as atenções se voltaram para a Faith... Minha mãe está certa: ele deve estar com ciúmes. Nós só temos que tomar algum cuidado, mostrar para ele que o amamos da mesma maneira que amávamos antes da chegada dessa princesinha."

"Isso é normal, querida. Quando o Edward nasceu, a Rosalie não se importou muito, mas, quando foi a vez da Alice, ela ficou toda enciumada. Eu não sei se era pelo fato de ser outra menina, sabe? Mas depois, elas acabaram se entendendo."

"Mais ou menos, mamãe." - Alice fez uma pequena careta - "A Rosalie também não é fácil de engolir."

"Alice..." - Esme bronqueou.

"Ih! Olha só quem voltou!" - Alice mudou de assunto, comemorando quando Jack saiu do banheiro - "Meu sobrinho mais velho!"

"Tudo bem, filhotinho?"

"Hu-hum." - Ele assentiu.

"Ah! Bella, segura a Faith." - Esme andou até ela - "Eu quero tirar uma foto de vocês."

"Foto de família!" - Alice bateu palmas, procurando a bolsa para pegar seu celular.

"Jack, você não vem?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Bella.

"Eu posso?" - Ele parecia todo ressabiado.

"Jack..." - Edward sorriu, soltando o ar devagar - "É foto da família, filho. Você é parte da família, não é? E uma parte bem importante. Vem aqui. A mamãe segura a Faith, e você fica no colo do papai."

"Obrigada, viu?" - Bella agradeceu a Edward quando sua família teve que ir.

"Por que?" - Ele franziu o cenho.

"Por ajudar com o Jack. Ele está um pouco enciumando da Faith."

"Eu sei. Eu conversei com ele, disse que é bobagem. Ele ainda é o nosso menino. Não vamos deixar de amar o Jack por nada."

"É." - Bella assentiu, mas ainda parecia preocupada.

"O que foi?"

"Nada..."

"Ah... Me conta, vai." - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella.

"Depois que a Faith nasceu, mudou pra você?"

"O que mudou pra mim?"

"O quanto você gostava do Jack."

"E por que teria mudado?" - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não sei..." - Ela meio que deu de ombros - "Para mim, o amor é o mesmo: os dois são meus filhos. Mas, para você..."

"Os dois são meus filhos também." - Edward a interrompeu - "Eu não vou fazer diferença entre eles, Bella. O amor que eu sinto pela Faith é enorme, mas não é diferente do amor que sinto pelo Jack."

"Me desculpe..." - Bella segurou sua mão - "Eu só... Precisava saber."

"Sabe, me disseram uma coisa, e eu estive pensando, mas... Eu não sei como funciona. E também não sei se você concorda."

"O que é?"

"Eu gostaria de adotar o Jack."

"Oun, Edward..." - Bella se derreteu - "Eu não sei se podemos fazer isso..."

"É, eu sei. Temos que procurar alguém que entenda. Talvez o Tyler possa nos dizer. Não é por mim. Por mim, um papel não mudaria nada. Mas é por ele, sabe? Pela escola... Eu não quero que ele sofra com nada."

"Tenho certeza que o mais importante para ele, é que você esteja por perto."

"Quanto a isso, ele não precisa se preocupar. Eu sempre vou estar perto de vocês. Sempre. Mesmo que você me mande embora. Aliás, até por isso seria bom se eu pudesse ter um vínculo legal com o Jack: não quero que nada falte a vocês."

"Se você for embora, vai nos faltar tudo." - Bella afagou o rosto do marido, bem quando Faith choramingou no bercinho ao lado da cama - "Viu? A Faith concorda."

"Já é hora dela mamar?"

"Hu-hum. Esse comecinho é assim mesmo: toda hora é hora de mamar. Depois, vai aumentando o tempo entre as mamadas, e dá para descansar melhor."

"Mas é lindo, sabia?" - Edward sorriu, enquanto pegava a menina do berço - "É lindo ver você alimentando a nossa filha. Não é, pequenininha? É sim. É muito lindo."

"É muito lindo te ver babando nela desse jeito." - Bella riu.

"Podia olhar para ela a vida toda..." - Edward lhe deu seu melhor sorriso.

"Você vai deixar ela muito mimada, não é?"

"Muito." - Edward assentiu.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Encanto pra você - Palavra Cantada**

**[youtube watch? v=peUwLgQpzV4]**

Eu canto pra você dormir

A terra gira sem ter fim

O sol se esconde,

não sei onde

Escurece, a noite cresce

Eu canto e você já dormiu

A terra gira por um fio

A lua brilha, minha filha

Eu canto este acalanto

"Hey, hey... Princesa do papai."

Bella acordou com Edward falando baixinho com Faith. Ela estava em seu colo - como, aliás, havia estado boa parte do dia.

Ele estava tão radiante, tão sorridente... Que Bella mal conseguia não sorrir com ele o tempo todo. Dizer a ele que o bebê não podia ficar no colo o dia inteiro também não parecia uma opção fácil para ela.

"Você devia dormir..." - Edward sorriu para Faith - "É, é sim. Você devia fechar esses seus olhos lindos e dormir um pouco. Pode dormir." - Ele afagou o rosto da bebê, que o olhava atentamente - "O papai vai ficar te olhando, está bem? Papai vai ficar te olhando, porque você é muito linda."

Bella sorriu, e viu que só precisava amamentar dali a meia-hora, então aproveitou para cochilar mais um pouco, deixando que Edward curtisse sua menininha.

Ele a apoiou em seu ombro e segurou, praticamente com uma mão, e começou a cantarolar para ver se Faith dormia um pouco.

"Você é tão cheirosa, pequenininha." - Edward a apertou contra si, e a embalou até que Faith começou a reclamar e Edward a afastou, olhando em seu rostinho delicado - "O que foi? Você está com fome? É? Nós vamos acordar a mamãe."

Bella amamentou e Edward já se ofereceu para cuidar de Faith outra vez. Na verdade, Bella sabia muito bem: se dependesse dele, passaria a noite toda com o bebê no colo. E o pior, é que ainda era relativamente cedo.

"Você devia colocar a Faith no berço." - Bella bocejou.

"Assim que ela pegar no sono, eu vou colocar." - Edward assentiu - "Prometo."

"Você acha que eles me deixam voltar para casa amanhã?"

"Ainda não, Bella. O médico disse depois de amanhã. Não seja tão apressada." - Edward sorriu, embalando Faith - "Aliás, falando nisso, você se importa se eu te deixar sozinha por uma horinha amanhã cedo?"

"Por que?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas - "Aonde você pensa que vai?"

"Queria levar o Jack na escola." - Edward confessou - "Você dá conta de cuidar da Faith, enquanto eu vou lá? É rapidinho."

"Dei conta de cuidar de um filho, sozinha, por quatro anos." - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Tudo bem que você me deixou muito mal acostumada, mas eu acho que sobrevivo por uma hora."

"Essa menininha dormiu." - Edward sorriu para Faith, e se levantou, para colocá-la no berço - "Vou aproveitar e ligar, para avisar a minha mãe que vou buscar o Jack amanhã cedo."

"Oun... Posso falar com ele?"

"Claro que sim." - Edward assentiu - "Eu aposto que ele vai adorar."

Edward discou e Esme logo atendeu. Ela, obviamente, perguntou sobre Faith, conversou com o filho e quis saber se eles haviam comido, antes de permitir que Edward falasse qualquer coisa. Mas Edward acabou conseguindo combinar com sua mãe, que logo cedo iria buscar Jack, para levá-lo à aula.

"Ele está acordado, mãe? A Bella queria dar boa noite."

"Claro! Eu vou passar."

"Oi, filhinho. Você está bem? Está tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum."

"Jack, amanhã o Edward vai te buscar para a escola, está bem? Fique pronto."

"Ele vem?" - Bella ouviu a animação contida na voz do garoto.

"Sim, ele vai."

"_Mamã_?"

"Hum?"

"E a minha irmã? Ela está dormindo?"

"Ela está sim, Jack. A sua irmã é muito novinha e ela vai dormir a maior parte do tempo, até que cresça um pouquinho."

"_Mamã_?"

"Hum?"

"Você dá um beijinho na bochecha dela por mim? Fala pra ela que foi o Jack que mandou."

"Falo sim, meu amor. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai amar o seu beijo."

"E, _mamã_?"

"O que foi, Jack?" - Bella riu.

"Você fala que o Jack ama a Faith. E você. E o papai."

"Oun, filhinho... Nós também te amamos. Todos nós."

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Menino Jack ficou enciumado... Oh, dó! Vem cá, dá um abraço! Olha quanta tia querendo te pegar no colo._**

**_Mas ele já está começando a melhorar._**

**_É só até ele perceber que papai Edward não deixou de amá-lo. : )_**

**_Aí ele já começou até a mandar beijinhos para a irmãzinha._**

**_Gente, agora a história está acabando, ok?_**

**_Eu não sei quanto falta, mas eu sei que é bem pouco._**

**_Então, comecem a beijar o Jack, e se despedir._**

**_Nos falamos sexta._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_Phi Cullen_**: _Essas meninas é que vivem ameaçando de roubar os filhos da Bella! Como você quer que ela fique? E o engraçado é que eu já vi várias mães que tem essa coisa de "vão roubar/perder/trocar meu bebêzinho" - Vai entender. Coisa de mãe!_

_**Isa Stream**: Isabel, Isabel! Nada de Faith para você nesse momento, hein? Seja uma menina prudente!_

_**Clara**: não sei se você aparece tão cedo, mas... Bom trabalho, boa viagem, tente não desaparecer!_

_**Lolitasss**: O Edward teve o sonho realizado, com certeza. Ele está apaixonado pelo bebê._

_**Sofia - pt**: tanta fofura... É porque os últimos reparos já estão sendo feitos._

_**Deh Cullen**: Tânia não é louca! Se ela chegar perto de menina Faith, serei obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas!_

_**Manu13**: oun... Obrigada pelos elogios. Não sei se escreverei uma centena de histórias, mas... Quem me dera._

_**Belle**: Ainda bem eu descrevi direitinho. Dá um medo escrever esse tipo de coisa, que é tão importante, e pela qual ainda não passei._

_**Annacaroll**: Todas querem um partinho calmo assim, neh? Mas nem todo mundo tem. Hehehe_

_**Lu Mack**: Aaah! Obrigada! Rsrsrs_

_**FeePattinson**: menino Jack ficou ressabiado, mas já está todo amolecido pela coisinha-Faith-fofa._

_**Ana**: Pode vir todo mundo, mas no fim da noite, o colinho é do papai. Rsrsrs_

_**Joana Patrícia**: menina Faith ficou toda coradinha com os elogios. Rsrsrs_

_**Biela Bells**: Oun... Seja bem-vinda, menininha da Biela! Que você seja recebida com muito amor, assim com a Faith : )_

_**Acassia**: menina, você perdeu um detalhão, neh? Rsrsrs A bolsa da Bella estourou no fim do capítulo. Aí, se estourou, tem que nascer - Não tem outro jeito._

_**Gby00**: A família Black ficou muito tempo sem ter qualquer contato com o Jack. E, quando o Billy se aproximou, na verdade, o que ele queria era usar o Jack para sensibilizar o Jacob e, quem sabe, fazê-lo voltar para casa. Nada disso funcionou, então não sei se ele teria interesse em pedir a guarda do Jack - E também não acho que ele conseguisse ganhar. A Bella criou o Jack sozinha, e nesse momento, o Edward já poderia ser considerado "pai psicológico", o que se leva em consideração hoje em dia em julgamentos entre pais. (falei bastante, mas é que eu defendo meus bebês até o fim! Ninguém tira menina Jack da mamã! Rsrsrs)_

_**Danimelo777**: Faith bateu os cílios lindos dela, em agradecimento. Rsrsrs _

_**Kathyanne**: Bella teve fé, para ter a Faith! (desculpe pela piadinha sem graça. Rsrsrs)_

_**Elohguedes**: menino Jack ficou meio assim-assim. Ele morre de medo de perder o amor desse papai dele..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: ai, cheirinho de bebê... *aperta, aperta_


	92. Capítulo 90

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Capítulo 90**

Bella quase não tinha fotografias de quando Jack era pequenininho. Na verdade, ela estava tão atarefada cuidando dele, e tão cansada pelas noites mal dormidas, e tão... Descuidada consigo mesma; que não havia ânimo para tal coisa.

Então, ela tinha poucas fotos de Jack, e praticamente nenhuma dela com ele.

Mas, com Faith, tudo estava sendo tão mais calmo. Ela tinha Edward sempre disposto a ajudar, a trocar uma fralda, a aprender como dar banho, e a pular da cama cada vez que a filha chorava, antes que Bella pudesse levantar... Que ela sabia que precisava registrar aqueles momentos.

Alice havia feito milhares de fotos na maternidade, e sempre fazia mais mil quando comprava alguma peça nova para a menina: macacões, vestidos, sapatos... Faith já devia ter um guarda-roupa mais valioso que a casa em que eles moravam!

Bella estava deixando a máquina sempre a postos, até que Edward lhe deu um novo celular, cheio de tecnologias, e que a permitia compartilhar as fotos assim que fossem tiradas.

Ela só não fotografou quando Jack segurou Faith pela primeira vez, porque só estavam os três em casa, e ela não teve coragem de se afastar deles para pegar o celular. Ela sabia que Jack estava sendo cuidadoso, mas ele ainda era uma criança, e podia derrubar a irmã.

"Oi, campeão." - Edward cumprimentou Jack ao entrar em casa - "Nós vamos a algum lugar?" - Ele estranhou ao ver o menino ainda vestido e todo penteado. Normalmente, após o banho, Bella costumava vesti-lo com um pijama.

"Não. É que a _mamã_ quer fotografar."

"A mamãe quer fotografar?" - Edward franziu o cenho - "O que a sua mãe quer fotografar?"

"Eu segurando a Faith" - Ele tentou não sorrir, mas falhou docemente.

"Oh... Você quer segurá-la?" - Edward ficou feliz, pois Jack ainda não havia manifestado essa vontade, apesar de Faith já estar em casa há mais de duas semanas. Renée já havia vindo, e Renée já havia ido - e a maior parte do tempo, ela havia tido que ficar cuidando do neto mais velho que, enciumado, mal a deixava ficar com Faith.

"Eu segurei ela. Bem forte assim. Eu nem deixei a Faith cair."

"Você segurou? _Oun_... Isso é ótimo." - Edward sorriu - "E onde está a sua mãe?"

"A Faith estava com fome."

"Ah, sim. Está bem. Eu vou avisar que já cheguei, e tomar um banho bem rápido, para depois fotografarmos vocês dois."

"Está bem..." - Jack suspirou e se afundou no sofá outra vez, assistindo seu desenho animado.

A decoração da casa havia mudado um pouco desde que Jack havia se mudado para Las Vegas. O bar de Edward, que ficava ali, em um canto da sala, acessível a qualquer um, havia sido desativado. Uma mesa toda de vidro havia sido mudada de lugar, e agora sempre havia um brinquedo espalhado, perdido pelo caminho.

"Hey." - Edward cumprimentou baixinho, ao entrar no quarto onde Bella amamentava o bebê.

"Oi." - Bella sorriu de volta, sentada em sua poltrona de amamentação. O quarto de Faith, aliás, havia ficado uma graça - coisa de Alice e Esme.

Como Bella não havia escolhido uma cor, Alice tomou a liberdade de bordar um enxoval todo em lavanda, que combinou perfeitamente com o quarto todo branquinho, que elas terminaram de decorar.

"Jack disse que você quer fotografá-lo segurando a Faith."

"É." - Ela sorriu abertamente - "Ele quis segurá-la hoje, mas eu não podia deixar os dois sozinhos para buscar o celular, então achei que seria bom esperar até que você estivesse em casa."

"Claro." - Edward se aproximou para beijá-la, e então afagou o rosto de Faith com um dedo - "Oi, princesa. Como foi o dia?"

"Tudo bem." - Bella assentiu - "E o seu?"

"As crianças estavam eufóricas para saber sobre a minha filha. Eles disseram que eu faltei esses dias porque a Faith havia nascido, então, imagine só como eles estavam."

"E o que você disse?" - Bella riu.

"Eu mostrei as fotos dela. Eles ficaram encantados. Uma menina me disse que a mãe dela também está grávida, e outras me contaram sobre quando tiveram irmãos... Foi divertido. Mas eu nem consegui dar uma aula de verdade."

"Amanhã você dá uma aula de verdade."

"É. Espero que sim." - Edward sorriu - "Eu vou tomar um banho rápido enquanto você termina com a Faith, está bem?"

"Hu-hum. Acho que, se ela dormir, até podemos jantar juntos."

"Oun... Seria ótimo." - Edward sorriu e então depositou um beijo nos cabelos de Bella - "Já volto."

Bella fotografou Jack segurando a irmãzinha, mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia - e muitas outras vezes, conforme Faith ia crescendo. Logo a menina aprendeu a olhar para a lente, assim como aprendeu a rir sempre que Jack se aproximava e conversava com ela.

Eles tinham criado uma bonita ligação com o passar do tempo.

Bella ainda podia se lembrar de como havia pego Jack cuidando de Faith pela primeira vez...

Ela estava em seu quarto, se trocando após o banho, e ouviu Faith choramingar. Enquanto terminava de se vestir, a menina parou em um segundo, e Bella pensou que ela tivesse voltado a dormir.

Quando Bella finalmente chegou ao quarto da menina, Jack estava na beirada do berço, na ponta dos pés, conversando com a irmã

"Por que você chorou? Não precisa chorar. A mamãe já vem vindo. Eu fico com você até ela chegar. Eu sou o Jack. Sou seu irmão. Sabe, eu achei que você não era legal, mas você é sim. E você dividiu comigo o seu papai..."

"Filho?"

"Oi, _mamã._" - Ele sorriu - "Eu só estava cuidando da Faith até você vir."

"Obrigada, Jack. E ela ficou bem quietinha, não é?"

"Ela ficou." - Jack assentiu - "Ela gosta de mim?"

"Tenho certeza que ela gosta. Você é um dos melhores irmãos mais velhos que eu conheço."

"É sério?"

"Hu-hum. E sabe quem está empatado com você?"

"Quem?"

"O Edward. Ele e a Tia Alice se amam muito, e eu tenho certeza que você e a Faith serão iguais a eles."

"Ah..." - O menino desviou o olhar, parecendo triste.

"O que foi, Jack?"

"É que tem um menino na escola, e ele me disse que eu não posso parecer com o Edward. Porque ele nem é meu pai de verdade."

"Que bobagem, filho. O Edward é seu pai de verdade, sim. Ele pode não ser o seu pai de sangue, mas ele é o seu pai de verdade. Você não o ama?"

"Amo muito."

"E ele também ama muito você. E, se vocês dois se amam, ele é o seu papai."

"Mesmo que agora ele tenha a Faith?"

"Mesmo que ele tivesse mais mil bebês! Nós nunca vamos deixar de amar você, Jack."

"Mas o meu pai Jacob nunca me amou..."

"Isso não é sua culpa, filho. Porque você é a criança mais apaixonante do mundo!" - Bella apertou a bochecha do filho.

Era em momentos como esses que Bella pensava seriamente na proposta de Edward de adotar Jack legalmente. Ela até chegou mesmo a consultar Tyler sobre a possibilidade.

"Possível é. Mas o Jacob vai ser procurado, e consultado. O processo seria mais fácil se ele aceitasse abrir mão do pátrio poder. Você acha que ele aceitaria?"

"Eu sei lá..."

"Nós também podemos entrar com o pedido alegando que ele abandonou vocês - o que não é mentira e pode ter forte apelo junto ao juíz."

"Ai, Ty... É tão ruim ter que dizer essas coisas. Falar para o Jack que ele foi abandonado."

"Eu sei, meu amor. Mas o Direito é assim."

"Não tem um jeito mais fácil de resolvermos isso?"

"Bom, tem um medida que fica assim... no meio do caminho. Seria incluir o sobrenome do Edward na certidão de nascimento do Jack - Mas o pai continuaria a ser o Jacob. Geralmente, entra-se com essa medida antes, seria um primeiro passo."

"Então, nesse caso, não precisaríamos procurar o Jacob?"

"Nesse não. Porque ele não vai perder o poder pátrio, e está comprovado que a guarda é sua. A única coisa é que o sobrenome Cullen seria incluído ao nome do Jack."

"Jacob Swan Black Cullen?"

"Ou algo assim. Mas ele poderia optar pelo Cullen nos documentos dele, e poderiam chamá-lo assim na escola. Também evitaria constrangimentos pela diferença de sobrenomes entre ele e Faith."

"Eu vou falar com o Edward. Parece ser um bom começo."

"E é." - Tyler assentiu - "Mas, e então... E a minha sobrinha? Como está?"

"Linda como sempre. Você não viu as fotos que postei?"

"Quais? Aquelas do seu marido gato dormindo com as crianças?"

"Tyler!" - Bella tentou bronquear, mas riu. A foto havia mesmo ficado linda.

Edward havia tido uma reunião e acabou chegando em casa um pouco mais tarde. Ele estava muito animado, porque iam conseguir expandir o departamento de música, e contratar novos professores.

Mas, quando ele chegou em casa, naquele dia, Bella estava cansada. Para ela, também havia sido um dia agitado: Faith tinha sentido cólicas e chorado boa parte da tarde.

"_Oun_... Não fica assim, amor. A Faith já está melhor. Vai ficar tudo bem." - Edward afagou o rosto de sua mulher, vendo a filha dormindo em seu berço.

"Eu sei, mas... Estou exausta. E o Jack ainda me deu trabalho para tomar banho!"

"Jura? Por que? Ele não é disso."

"Eu não sei. Acho que ele também ficou agitado com toda a choradeira da tarde. Provavelmente, eu não tenha conseguido dar muita atenção a ele."

"Fica calma. Já passou."

"Eu preciso de um banho também." - Ela choramingou.

"Então vai. Eu cuido das crianças." - Edward sorriu - "Depois que eles dormirem, nós podemos pedir pizza. Que tal?"

"Nós podemos abrir um vinho?" - Bella pediu, parecendo uma criança.

"Podemos. Mas você só vai beber uma taça, e só depois que amamentar a Faith. E você também vai tirar esse leite e eliminar."

"Está bem. Eu vou amamentar a Faith agora, tomar meu banho, e depois tenho um bom tempo até amamentar outra vez."

"De toda forma, você tem leite estocado? Caso ela acorde antes da hora e queira mamar?"

"Posso tirar agora?"

"Pode."

Enquanto Bella amamentou Faith e tirou um pouco de leite, caso fosse necessário, Edward ficou com Jack, e leu um livro para ele. Como a menina não quis mais dormir, Bella deixou-a com os dois, e seguiu para o seu banho.

A cicatriz da cesariana já estava fechada, e quase imperceptível - A quarentena havia passado, e Bella e Edward estavam normalmente juntos.

Bella ficou brava quando descobriu que Edward tinha contado para Emmett sobre eles terem tido sua primeira vez "pós-bebê", mas depois ela entendeu que Edward só estava tentando ajudar o cunhado sobre seus "probleminhas" com Rosalie.

"Ela não gosta mais?" - Bella franziu o nariz.

"Eu sei lá! Mas o Emmett está bem estressado com isso."

"Imagino." - Bella riu sem humor.

"Eles até estão fazendo, mas não é com a mesma frequência de antes."

"Mas isso é óbvio, Edward! Ninguém consegue fazer com a mesma frequência. Nós temos que acordar no meio da noite, e estamos mais cansados... Emmett precisa ser mais compreensivo. Ou talvez, ajudar mais a Rosalie com o bebê. Ele veria que é trabalho duro, e entenderia que ela não esteja mais tão disponível."

"É. Pode ser. Vou dar essa dica a ele."

Bella deixou a água cair em seus ombros por algum tempo e se sentiu mais relaxada. Ela ficou feliz ao desligar o chuveiro e ouvir apenas o silêncio - sinal de que Faith estava bem.

Ela se secou e colocou uma camisola bonita, mas não reveladora demais. As mais sensuais tinham ido parar no fundo da gaveta, mas Bella estava tentando também não usar as de vovó.

Ela sorriu ao chegar à porta do quarto de Jack e ver a cena: eles estavam todos dormindo na cama do garoto, enquanto a televisão "falava sozinha".

Bella correu até o quarto e voltou com seu celular, registrando a cena antes de acordá-los: Edward estava deitado, de barriga para cima, com Faith dormindo em seu peito, bem junto a seu coração. A mão dele era tão grande, perto daquela menininha, que segurava suas costas todas, com muita segurança.

Sobre seu outro braço, Jack estava deitado, todo encolhidinho contra Edward. E os três dormiam calmamente, como se o mundo fosse todo deles...

"Edward?" - Bella chamou baixinho, segurando Faith.

"Oi." - Ele sorriu ao abrir os olhos devagar - "Acho que nós dormimos." - Ele disse, ao olhar em volta.

"Vou colocar a Faith no berço." - Bella disse, pegando a menina em seu colo.

"Hu-hum." - Edward assentiu - "Eu vou ajeitar o Jack."

"Boa noite, princesa da mamãe..." - Bella depositou um beijo suave nos cabelos avermelhados de Faith, assim que a colocou no berço.

"Boa noite, Jack." - Edward depositou um beijo nos cabelos de Jack, cobrindo-o com seu edredom - "Durma bem, filho."

"Oi." - Bella sorriu quando eles se encontraram no corredor entre os quartos.

"Oi." - Edward sorriu torto, fazendo-a ficar pressionada contra a parede - "Então... As crianças dormiram."

"É, elas dormiram."

"Agora somos só nós dois. Você ainda quer abrir aquele vinho?"

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu, e Edward a beijou - "Por favor."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Hey, princesinhas do papai Edward!**_

_**Como vão vocês?**_

_**É, eu sei que atrasei - essa vida de mulher trabalhadeira não é fácil, viu?**_

_**Mas já cheguei.**_

_**E tenho uma notícia para vocês: esse é o último capítulo.**_

_**Agora só vamos ter mais um epílogo.**_

_**Depois, eu sinto a necessidade de uma história extra, sob o POV do Jack - Mas essa, eu não sei quando virá. Talvez, só no comecinho do ano que vem, tá?**_

_**Mas eu aviso aqui quando postar. Prometo.**_

_**Até o próximo.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Muito obrigada pela longa companhia, e também pelas lindas reviews.**_

_**REVIEWS**:_

_**Ninha Souma**: Essa história não tem mesmo grandes vilões, aprontando coisas mirabolantes. Tânia e Jacob estão mais para vilões do egoísmo. Fique tranquila._

_**Isa Stream**: olha você! Jogando a encrenca nas suas irmãs! Rsrsrs - Boa sorte nas provinhas._

_**FeePattinson**: mas eu preciso acabar! Mas eu ainda volto, com menino Jack - em breve._

_**Acassia**: Assinar como Cullen, parece que até vai ser fácil. Agora a adoção, já é um passo mais complicadinho._

_**Isa Alonso**: Óia aí! Spin-off com menino Jack! Pode riscar esse pedido da cartinha do Papai Noel. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: olha, eu não sei como se dá essa história de incluir o sobrenome do padrasto na certidão aí em Portugal (nem nos EUA), mas essa lei existe aqui no Brasil. Exatamente porque muitos padrastos convivem muito mais com a criança do que o pai biológico._

_**Joana Patrícia**: não é tão fácil, mas é uma ideia fofa. Veremos no que vai dar._

_**Ana**: Não fique triste, que eu ainda volto. Fique calma!_

_**Lolitasss**: Não fique triste! Tudo ficará bem. Ainda veremos menino Jack - Em breve : )_

_**Deh Cullen**: Você pode roubar a Faith rapidinho, só enquanto mamãe e papai estão namorando lá na sala. Depois tem que devolver!_

_**Na Cullen**: Ter que aceitar uma interferência Black é exatamente o que a Bella teme. Veremos o que Ty, o advogado, conseguirá fazer._

_**Clara**: Vai faltar bastante não... Mas fique calma. Pelo amor de Deus, não vá aprontar nada em alto-mar! Rsrsrs_

_**Annacaroll**: Pequenos Reparos feitos, neh? Hora de deixar família Swan-Cullen seguir com a vida._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Papai Edward é puro açúcar : )_

_**Tatiana Campello**: Jack delícia cremosa mesmo. Eu sei que todas ama - Por isso não estou conseguindo deixar que ele vá embora da minha vida ainda._

_**Kathyanne**: não diga adeus ainda. Só um... Até logo, pessoal._

_**Lilikahchan**: Sim, era a intenção. Eu gosto de nomes com um significado importante._


	93. Epílogo

**Pequenos Reparos**

**Epílogo**

"Nós devíamos ter tido mais." - Edward comentou, deitado ao lado de Bella.

"Mais o que?" - Ela perguntou.

"Mais filhos."

"Por que?" - Bella riu sem humor - "Por acaso esses dois não estão nos dando trabalho o suficiente?"

"Eles nunca deram trabalho."

"Como não?" - Bella o olhou, indignada.

"Eu não me lembro."

"Pois você anda bem seletivo com suas memórias."

"Só me lembro de como eles me deixam orgulhoso." - Edward sorriu torto.

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella suspirou longamente - "Queria tanto tirar essa história da cabeça do Jack."

"Linda... Ele está se tornando um homem. Vai ter que decidir o seu próprio caminho."

"Eu sei. Mas não é fácil para mim. Abrir mão, deixar que ele decida. Não me meter, mesmo sabendo que ele vai quebrar a cara."

"Ele pode não quebrar a cara."

"Minha intuição de mãe me diz que ele vai."

"Bella... Talvez você só esteja sendo protetora demais. Temos que confiar nele. O Jack vai fazer o que é certo."

"Deus queira." - Ela suspirou.

"Você não precisa buscar a Faith?"

"O Jack se ofereceu para buscá-la. Você acha que fiz mal em deixar?"

"Claro que não. Ele dirige bem. O nosso filho é um menino ajuizado, e você sabe disso. Agora, mudando de assunto: como estão os preparativos para a festa da Faith?"

"Tudo bem." - Bella assentiu - "Alice, como sempre, está cuidando da maior parte. E eu nem acredito que a nossa menininha já está fazendo doze anos."

"Doze anos." - Edward concordou - "Como o tempo passou voando. Outro dia mesmo ela era só um sonho."

"Agora é uma bailarina." - Bella riu - "E eu que queria tanto que ela escolhesse outra profissão..."

"Minha vez! Minha vez!" - Faith saltitava desde que teve idade para vestir um colan e acompanhar a mãe nas aulas de balé. Ela mal havia aprendido a andar, e já queria rodopiar.

"Faith, a mamãe já disse que essa aula é para gente grande. Vamos para a sua aula."

"Deixa ela dançar um pouquinho, Bella." - A professora ria - "Fique em sua marca, Faith: eu vou colocar a música."

E ela ficava, e ela dançava... Mal ficava na ponta do pé, mas adorava tentar. E o que mais preocupava Bella, é que Faith tinha talento, e amava o balé - e a última coisa que Bella queria era ver sua filha tendo a vida sacrificada de uma bailarina.

"Ela leva jeito." - A professora de Bella ria - "Não vejo a hora de tê-la em minha aula."

"Pois eu queria tanto que ela escolhesse outra coisa..."

"Ah, Bella! Eu acho que não vai ter jeito, não. A Faith tem a dança no sangue."

"O problema não é a dança. São os sacrifícios. São as tardes com as amigas no shopping, que ela vai perder porque tem ensaio; e as viagens de fim de ano que vamos ter que encurtar... Dançar como eu danço hoje, sem compromisso, é maravilhoso! Mas quem quer ser profissional... Você sabe!"

"Oh, se sei! Mas depois que somos mordidas pelo prazer da dança, é tão difícil abandonar. Além disso, você compreende tudo o que ela vai sentir. Se um dia a Faith cansar e quiser desistir, eu tenho certeza que vocês saberão ajudá-la."

"Bate palma, mamãe!" - Faith instruía após fazer sua pose final, e depois agradeceu aos "espontâneos" aplausos que recebia.

A instituição onde Edward trabalhava havia se expandido muito em poucos anos, e era lá que Bella e Faith estavam estudando balé. Bella, na verdade, já estava até ajudando a professora, como assistente - era um trabalho voluntário, mas que ela adorava fazer.

Faith chegou pequenininha, e começou na baby class. Naquele ano, a atração do recital de fim de ano havia sido mãe e filha dançando juntas.

Jack, bem ao contrário da irmã, nunca quis chegar nem perto da sala de balé. Na verdade, depois que Billy havia insistido sobre ele se tornar um bailarino, o garoto havia criado quase uma aversão à ideia.

O contato com os Black também não havia sido muito grande: poucos telefonemas trocados com Billy e algumas visitas nas férias, quando Jack viajava a Forks. Jacob nunca tentou se aproximar.

É claro que o avô paterno não ficou muito satisfeito com aquela história de incluir o sobrenome de Edward na certidão de Jack, mas não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer sobre o assunto.

Aos seis anos de idade, Jack se tornou oficialmente um Cullen. Jacob Swan Cullen Black - para evitar maiores discussões, Bella concordou em manter Black como o último nome do garoto.

Mas, depois da pré-escola, todos o conheciam como Jack Cullen. Desde a professora da primeira série, até os amigos do ginásio, e a turma do time de baseball.

Aliás, Jack amava o baseball. E ele era bom: passou pela liga infantil, até a juvenil, e agora ele havia sido aceito no Bishop Gorman - o time de Las Vegas na liga Highschool, e um dos mais bem colocados do país.

E todo mundo gostava de lembrá-lo: se ele trabalhasse direitinho, com certeza, seria contratado por um bom time profissional. Afinal, qualquer empresário sabia que devia manter seus olhos nos talentos brutos da Highschool.

"Jack!" - Faith acenou ao vê-lo em frente a escola. Ele estava rodeado por meia dúzia de garotas e sorriu para a irmã. Depois de sair da escola em que eles haviam estudado a vida toda, para entrar para a Bishop, Faith gostava de provocá-lo, dizendo que ele havia se tornado "o solteiro mais desejado de Las Vegas".

"Hey, pequena Cullen!"

"Hey, irmãozão." - Faith abriu espaço entre as garotas e abraçou o irmão.

"Eu vim te buscar. Vamos para casa?"

"Mas você já vai, Jack?" - Uma das garotas quase gemeu e Faith a olhou com sua melhor cara de nojo.

"É, ele já vai, queridinha. Com licença." - Ela empurrou o irmão para dentro do carro.

"Faith..." - Jack riu quando eles arrancaram, no rumo de casa - "Você não precisava falar daquele jeito com a garota."

"É minha obrigação defender você, irmãozão!"

"Você não precisa me defender de garotas, _Fai."_

"Claro que preciso! Desse tipo de garota, você precisa de defesa. Até parece que eu vou deixar o meu irmão namorar uma qualquer!"

"Relaxa, Faith. Eu nem estou pensando em namorar."

"Também não é para virar um _Dom Juan_, ouviu? Disso, eu também vou te defender."

"Eu é que tenho que te defender, pequena." - Jack sorriu. Ele e Faith tinham criado uma relação maravilhosa. Jack e Faith contra o mundo! Se um precisasse, o outro estava lá.

Bella ainda se lembrava do dia em que Jack havia brigado com um menino no parquinho porque o garoto empurrou Faith.

"Não empurra ela! Ela é minha irmã!" - Jack entrou na frente da menina, e empurrou o garoto.

"Jack!" - Bella não sabia quem segurar primeiro.

"Ele empurrou a Faith, mamãe!" - Jack franziu o cenho, parecendo realmente muito bravo.

"Me desculpa." - Bella se desculpou com a mãe do outro menino, e arrastou seus filhos de volta para casa.

"Pode deixar, Faith: eu cuido de você. Ninguém vai te empurrar!"

"Eu devia achar ruim?" - Edward franziu o cenho também, quando Bella contou o que havia acontecido.

"Edward..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar.

"Bella, ele só defendeu a irmã dele! Nós não devíamos achar isso ruim. E foi o menino quem começou. O Jack só reagiu."

"E você achou bonito?"

"Ah, linda... Vai dizer que você não ficou orgulhosa em ver o nosso menino defendendo a família? Se você quiser que eu converse com ele, eu até converso. Mas já vou avisando: não vou dar bronca. Vou apoiar."

"Você mima demais essas crianças."

"Alguém tem que mimar."

"Ah... Então você tem que mimar as crianças, porque eu sou uma mãe horrorosa! É isso mesmo que eu entendi?"

"Oh, meu amor... O que é isso?" - Edward riu - "Você sabe que não." - Ele andou até Bella e segurou sua cintura - "Você é a melhor mãe do mundo. Eu jamais..." - Edward riu, desviando o olhar - "Eu ia dizer que jamais teria tido filhos com outra mulher, mas acho que isso é óbvio, não é?"

"Você poderia."

"Não, eu não poderia. Eu não poderia ter tido filhos com mais ninguém." - Edward a beijou devagar - "Só com você, minha linda. Só com você."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Papai!"

"O que foi, Faith?"

"Eu preciso de ajuda com a lição de casa."

"Senta aqui, com o papai." - Edward a pegou no colo - "O que é? Matemática?"

"Não..." - Ela piscou seus grandes olhos verdes - "Eu preciso achar uma poesia e copiar no meu caderno."

"Hum... Uma poesia? Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Dezessete?"

"Oito, papai!" - Faith revirou os olhos.

"Oito anos." - Edward suspirou - "Minha menininha cresceu tão depressa... Você era um bebê pequenininho assim, que dormia apoiada no meu peito."

"Ah, papai... Não precisa ficar triste." - Faith apertou o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos - "Eu durmo no seu colo, está bem? Eu e o Jack. Mas, primeiro, você tem que me ajudar com a lição de casa!"

"Pensando em que?" - Bella se deitou com Edward e apoiou o queixo em seu peito, para poder olhá-lo.

"Em tudo. No Jack, na Faith... Em como o tempo passa tão depressa."

"Passa mesmo." - Bella concordou.

"Amor, você acha que nós devíamos aceitar essa proposta da Bishop?"

"Ué... Mas você estava tão animado com a ideia de ver o Jack jogando lá. O que aconteceu?"

"Ele é tão novinho... Será que nós não estamos pressionando demais? Jogar pela Bishop vai exigir uma dedicação quase profissional. Nós não devíamos preservá-lo um pouco?"

"Ele gosta de jogar."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Ele gosta de jogar. E ele está todo feliz por ter um time interessado. Nós não devíamos impedi-lo agora, Edward. Se o Jack cansar, e quiser parar, nós vamos entender. Mas, enquanto ele quiser isso, nós devíamos apoiá-lo. Assim como temos apoiado a Faith com o balé."

"Nós não podíamos ter um filho normal, como o Henry?"

"Ah, Edward... Me desculpe. Ele é seu sobrinho, e eu até gosto dele, mas... Desde quando o Henry é normal? Aquele garoto é muito quieto, vive no quarto, não tem amigos..."

"Um garoto tão inteligente, não é? Mas não consegue se aproximar de outras pessoas. Quem sabe agora, que ele começou a fazer terapia com a Alice, as coisas melhorem."

"Terapia? Mas ele é tão novinho..."

"Rosalie achou que era o momento de contar sobre a barriga de aluguel. Ele estava fazendo perguntas, e ela achou que o Henry já tinha condições de entender. Mas parece que ele não aceitou assim tão bem quanto ela esperava."

"Sabe que eu sempre achei que sua irmã fosse tentar de novo? Ela gosta tanto da Faith. Ela devia ter tentado uma menininha."

"Acho que ser mãe não foi bem o que ela esperava."

"Como assim?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Você sabe: é uma responsabilidade. Eu acho que a Rose não estava preparada para o trabalho de ser mãe. Ela esperava o prazer de ser mãe, a alegria de ser mãe... Mas, na maior parte do tempo, é trabalhoso. Quem espera que vai ter que colocar um filho de dez anos na terapia?"

"Ninguém..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"O que você está fazendo?" - Jack entrou no quarto de Faith e se jogou na cama com ela.

"Escolhendo meu vestido. Você acha que vai ser muito ridículo se eu usar rosa?"

"Por que seria ridículo?" - Jack franziu o cenho.

"Eu estou fazendo doze anos." - Faith revirou os olhos.

"E daí? Cor tem prazo de validade, e eu não fiquei sabendo?"

"Não seria novidade. Desde quando você entende alguma coisa de moda?"

"Bom, se você quer a opinião de alguém que entende de moda, você devia ligar para a tia Alice."

"Hum... Boa ideia."

"E o que você vai pedir de presente?"

"Ainda não sei. Alguma sugestão?"

"Sapatilhas?"

"Por que eu pediria sapatilhas? Por acaso, no seu próximo aniversário, você vai pedir um taco de baseball?"

"Eu pediria. Existem tacos incríveis." - Jack sorriu - "Mas, na verdade, no meu próximo aniversário eu não vou pedir nada material."

"Nada? Por que?"

"Porque eu vou fazer dezoito anos." - Jack deu de ombros.

"E daí?"

"E daí que eu esperei a minha vida toda por esse dia. Quando eu fizer dezoito anos, eu vou entrar com o pedido de adoção pelo papai. Não quero só ter o nome dele, quero que ele seja o meu pai, para todos os efeitos."

"Mas ele é o seu pai."

"Eu sei. Mas eu quero que isso esteja em todos os meus documentos. Aí, nós vamos ser irmãos em tudo!"

"Nós já somos irmãos em tudo!" - Faith protestou - "Nenhum papel vai mudar isso!"

"Mas o papel é importante para mim, Faith. É a única coisa que falta. A mamãe e o papai não quiseram entrar com esse pedido antes, porque eles queriam me poupar de um tribunal. Mas agora, assim que eu fizer dezoito anos, ninguém vai me impedir: eu quero que Edward Cullen seja meu pai. Para toda causa, e todo efeito."

"Se você faz tanta questão, eu acho que o papai vai ficar todo orgulhoso."

"É só o que me falta, _Fai_. O último reparo. É só o que me falta para ter a vida perfeita."

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Olá, meninas lindas do meu coração!_**

**_Me desculpem, mais essa (quase) última vez, pelo atraso._**

**_(Quase) última, porque essa não é uma despedida - É apenas um até logo._**

**_Como já disse a vocês, em breve, eu volto com aquele mundo extra de Jack Cullen._**

**_Ah! Não sei se vocês compreenderam totalmente aquele comecinho, da Bella falando que gostaria de tirar uma história da cabeça do Jack - basicamente, é sobre essa "história" que falaremos logo mais._**

**_Eu sei que estou precisando de férias e isso será bom para todas. Como dizem: a música sempre é melhor depois da pausa. Não é? : )_**

**_Acredito eu (até porque estou atolada no trabalho), que eu só volte no ano que vem._**

**_Meninas que não tem conta, fiquem de olho aqui, ou no twitter..._**

**_Agora, eu me recuso a me despedir totalmente._**

**_Então... Boas férias! Rsrsrs_**

**_Vou responder as reviews lindas, tá?_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até breve._**

**_Obrigada pela companhia em mais essa jornada._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Dada Cullen**: Alice? Prometo que Jack conta depois o que se passa-passou-passará com Tia Alice._

_**Na Cullen**: Pois é! Noventa capítulos! Eu definitivamente não sou lá muito bom em resumir as coisas. Rsrsrs_

_**Acassia**: é um fim, mas ainda não é assim... Fim, fim. É um fim, só que com continuação, gente!_

_**Ana**: Oun, essa foto seria a maior fofura do mundo! Todas morre com ela!_

_**Sofia - pt**: É uma proposta nova aqui no Brasil, que eu, sinceramente, nem conhecia também. Mas existe. Se eu não me engano é conhecida como "lei do padrasto"._

_**Joana Patrícia**: Sim, reparos feitos. Neles. Mas menino Jack ainda quer mais um._

_**Hana Haruno Sakura**: O que significa *oo* - Esse eu não conheço! Rsrsrs_

_**SiaStw**: Ah, menina! Não é bem que acabou. Por enquanto, são umas férias, tá?_

_**Ninha Souma**: Obrigadinha *-*_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Meio que último capítulo._

_**Yara Bastos**: Não morra de saudades ainda! Ainda._

_**Isa Alonso**: Vocês nunca se preparam psicologicamente. Pensa que me engana, neh? Novos Ares teve 150 capítulos e todo mundo ficava chorando com o fim. Rsrsrs_

_**Clara**: Não passe mal no navio, menina! Você vai dar trabalho e eles não vão mais te querer!_

_**LauritaBruxinha**: Obrigada : D_

_**Lolitasss**: Isso mesmo! Pense nos extras e mantenha a calma._

_**Kathyanne**: É isso aí! Apenas "até logo" e nos vemos em breve._

_**Elohguedes**: "Esse Edward é muito lindo" - Isso é redundância, mulher! Edward é sinônimo de lindeza!_

_**Deh Cullen**: Preciso de férias, Deeeeh! Mas eu prometo que volto com mais de Faith, e Jack, e família Swan-Cullen, e toda essa gente linda._


	94. Últimos Reparos I

**ÚLTIMOS REPAROS I**

A moça usando calça jeans, camiseta branca de alças grossas e um casaco florido por cima, entrou na sala com um sorriso enorme.

"Jack!" - Ela firmou ainda mais seu sorriso quando me encontrou - "Fiquei muito lisonjeada por ter nos concedido essa entrevista exclusiva. Com certeza vamos ser um destaque na sessão esportiva."

"Obrigado" - Minha voz soou quase como uma pergunta. Ela falava tão rápido que me deixava nervoso. Todos agora diziam que eu devia me acostumar com entrevistas. Eu não sabia se iria conseguir.

"Imagine!" - Ela se sentou, pegando algo na bolsa - "Sou eu quem devo agradecer. Vamos começar?"

"Claro"

"Nome completo?"

"Ah... Pode colocar Jack Cullen mesmo. É assim que eu prefiro ser chamado."

"Claro, sem problemas. Vamos chamá-lo assim durante a matéria. Mas no quadro com sua ficha, precisamos do seu nome completo."

"Jacob Swan Cullen Black"

"Uau! Grande nome!" - Ela riu - "Cullen é da sua mãe?"

"Não. Do meu pai"

"Ahã" - Ela tomou nota e eu implorei mentalmente que ela não continuasse seguindo no assunto - "Idade?"

"Dezessete" - Eu suspirei. Graças a Deus.

"E o que um garoto de dezessete está achando de ser a mais nova estrela da liga _high school_?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Papai!"

"O que houve, Faith?"

"O jornal chegou! Olha só: é a reportagem do Jack!"

"Ah, meu Deus! Me deixe ver isso" - Eu tomei o jornal das mãos de Faith e sorri para a foto de Jack na sessão esportiva - "Ah... Olhe só para ele. Sua mãe vai ficar tão orgulhosa. Aliás, nós dois somos muito sortudos: temos dois filhos que só nos enchem de orgulho."

"Papai..." - Faith corou. Minha menininha estava crescendo tão depressa. Sua festa de doze anos, organizada por Alice, seria digna de uma verdadeira princesa. E tudo que eu queria era ser capaz de parar o tempo e mantê-la sendo sempre a minha menina.

"Papai?"

"O que houve, querida?"

"O senhor sabe que... O Jack... Ele quer que o senhor seja o pai dele"

"Eu já sou o pai dele, querida."

"Eu sei. Mas ele disse que vai entrar com o processo de adoção. Quando ele fizer dezoito anos. O senhor vai assinar, não vai?"

"Faith, esse é um assunto complicado."

"Ele quer o seu nome nos documentos dele. É importante para ele, papai."

"Eu sei. Eu vou assinar. Só não acredito que um papel vá fazer qualquer diferença em nossas vidas. O Jack é meu filho. E depois de tantos anos, o que um juiz diz não pode fazer diferença."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"O que é isso?" - Eu franzi as sobrancelhas para o jornal.

"É a entrevista do Jack" - Edward sorriu, triunfante - "Você devia ler. Eles estão elogiando nosso filho como um grande jogador. Isso vai ser ótimo para ele conseguir uma vaga na liga profissional."

"É bom ver o nosso filho realizando um sonho. Mas dá um aperto no coração imaginar que não temos nenhum time da liga em Las Vegas. E nem mesmo em Nevada. Se ele conseguir uma vaga, vamos ter que lidar com a distância."

"Já vivemos assim uma vez. Vamos dar um jeito."

"Quem sabe não nos mudemos atrás dele? Eu acho que a Faith ia gostar muito de morar em Nova Iorque."

"E eu acho que você está sendo bem modesta: não é fácil um jogador começar com os Yankees."

"Bom, o Jack não é qualquer jogador. Ele é o meu filho."

"Nosso filho" - Edward corrigiu.

"Sim, nosso filho." - Eu sorri e suspirei - "Obrigada." - Eu sorri - "Se não fosse por você, com certeza, o Jack não teria chegado tão longe."

"Ele é um menino talentoso."

"Não estou falando apenas do baseball. Estou falando da vida. Às vezes até me esqueço que ele não é seu filho."

"Isso é porque ele é meu filho" - Edward franziu a sobrancelha em tom de bronca.

"Eu sei, eu sei... Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Às vezes me esqueço que ele não tem o seu sangue, sua carga genética. Mas eu sei que você é o pai dele."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh, meu Deus! Olhem só para isso! Esse meu neto mais velho não é mesmo uma graça?"

"Me deixe ver isso, mamãe" - Alice tomou o jornal de minha mão - "Oh, Jack... Ele é um menino de ouro. Isso é tão bom para ele."

"Eu não entendo nada de baseball, mas estou assistindo a todos os jogos." - Eu ri.

"Ai, quem me dera ter um filho como o Jack..."

"Rosalie!" - Eu bronqueei - "Não fale assim! Isso é jeito de falar do Henry? Seu filho é uma criança maravilhosa."

"Quem? O Henry? Ah, mamãe! Já estou cansada de tapar o sol com a peneira! O Henry não quer sair daquele quarto, não quer fazer amigos, não quer ter uma vida normal! O que eu faço com aquela criança?"

"Não faça mais nada, Rosalie. Por favor!" - Alice respondeu, exasperada - "Seu filho age dessa maneira exatamente porque você está destruindo a auto-estima dele. Como ele pode sair do quarto, fazer amigos, enfrentar o mundo, se a própria mãe dele não acredita em sua capacidade e faz tudo para deprecia-lo?"

"Eu não faço de tudo para depreciar o Henry! Já estou cansada de ser a culpada por tudo que acontece na vida desse garoto. Talvez ele seja assim por causa da barriga de aluguel."

"Rosalie!" - Eu tentei protestar.

"Não seja tola, Rose! A barriga de aluguel não influencia em nada o desenvolvimento psicológico da criança" - Alice retrucou - "O problema sempre foi a maneira como você o trata! Queria tanto um filho, para tratá-lo assim?"

"Queria um filho, mas não sabia que teria uma criança problema"

"Toda criança é um problema, Rosalie. Toda mãe sofre. Os filhos não chegam perfeitos - Nós temos que amá-los mesmo assim."

"Você não pode dizer isso, mamãe." - Ela se mostrou ofendida - "Nós sempre fomos bons filhos."

"O Henry também é um bom filho. O problema é que vocês esperava que um filho pudesse resolver seus conflitos - Os filhos não nascem para resolver os nossos problemas, nem para satisfazer nosso ego. Eles não pedem para nascer, Rosalie. Nós escolhemos tê-los, e temos que aceita-los como nos forem entregues."

"É, Rose! Entenda isso. A mamãe te aceitou. Porque você não pode aceitar o seu filho? Vocês deviam economizar na terapia do Henry e pagar algumas sessões para você."

"E você devia arrumar um marido para parar de se meter na vida dos outros!"

"Não pense que me ofende com isso" - Alice manteve o tom de sua voz - "Eu escolhi não me casar, nem assumir compromissos até hoje. Foi uma escolha minha. Ao menos não estou destruindo a vida de ninguém com isso."

"E o Jasper? Ele queria se casar com você!"

"Rosalie!" - E tentei protestar. Elas estavam entrando em terreno perigoso.

"Você não sabe o que está falando."

"Ele amava você."

"Ele me traiu, Rosalie. E todos os _tablóides_ são prova disso. Ele engravidou aquela garota."

"Bom, ele queria ter filhos com você e você sempre fez questão de dizer não"

"E para que eu teria filhos, Rose? Para tratá-los como você trata o Henry? Para que eu me casaria? Para viver de fachada, como você tem feito com o Emmett há anos? Me desculpe se não tenho seu talento para a hipocrisia."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oi"

"Oi" - Eu sorri ao vê-la.

"Sara Johnson" - Ela estendeu a mão para mim.

"Jack Cullen" - Eu atendi ao cumprimento.

"Seja bem-vindo. É seu primeiro ano aqui, não é?"

"É. Eu fui aceito para o time de baseball."

"Oh, um atleta! Hum... Eu não devia tentar me aproximar..."

"Não! Devia sim! Quer dizer... Eu gostei. Sabe... Ainda não fiz muitos amigos."

"Mas logo vai fazer. Bom, eu ia te convidar para o clube de ciência, mas acho que é bobagem tentar, não é?"

"Você faz parte do clube de ciência?" - Ela não parecia uma garota do clube de ciência.

"Hu-hum. Juro que meus óculos estão na bolsa" - Ela riu.

Sara era linda e uma garota incrível. Não foi difícil gostar de sua companhia, pedir sua ajuda nos trabalhos de ciência, freqüentar algumas festas com ela...

Em alguns dias nós estávamos namorando. Não de um jeito realmente sério, mas algo mais do estilo "se curtindo".

"O que você vai fazer hoje?"

"Ficar com você?" - Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Os pais da Paige vão viajar e ela vai dar uma festa em casa."

"Isso é boa ideia?" - Eu devo ter franzido o cenho. Era um gesto automático que eu poderia dizer que havia "herdado" de Edward Cullen.

"Você é muito certinho" - Sara riu - "Festas proibidas são as melhores."

"Você é que é muito pouco certinha para alguém que faz parte do clube da ciência. Seus pais ficariam surpresos ao descobrir que você não é uma _nerd_."

"Eu não sou _nerd_. Mas eu gosto de ciência. E certas coisas devem ser escondidas dos pais. O que eu posso fazer?"

"Eu acho que é totalmente possível conversar com os pais."

"Seus pais. Eles devem ser os pais mais legais do mundo. Não significa que seja tão fácil assim com todos os velhos. Aliás, você tem certeza que seus pais não são robôs, ou e.t.s? Eles são seus pais de verdade?"

"Quem sabe?" - Eu dei de ombros, tentando rir - "Mas e a festa? A que horas eu devo passar na sua casa?"

"Umas sete e trinta está bom"

"Claro" - E assenti e achei engraçado o jeito como Sara mordeu o lábio - "O que foi?"

"A Paige disse que podia me emprestar um quarto..."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Pai! Nós podemos conversar?" - Eu nem bati na porta, e praticamente invadi o escritório do papai.

"O que aconteceu, filho? Que pressa toda é essa? Está tudo bem?"

"Preciso falar com o senhor."

"É só falar, filho. Senta, fica calmo."

"Pai... É que...tem uma garota na escola e..."

"Hum... Uma garota" - Ele sorriu de canto - "Achei que fosse algo mais sério."

"Isso é sério, pai!"

"Calma, filho! O que foi? Você está apaixonado por ela? Você não me disse nada sobre isso antes... Como ela se chama?"

"O nome dela é Sara e nós meio que estamos juntos."

"Você está namorando?"

"Não é bem namorando, pai... Estamos ficando juntos, sem rótulos ou convenções."

"Filho, eu vou ser bem sincero: isso dificilmente vai dar certo. O mais provável é que um de vocês dois saia machucado dessa situação. Eu não quero que seja você, mas também não quero que você machuque essa tal de Sara."

"Eu não pretendo machucar a Sara, papai. Eu juro."

"Então você gostaria de namorar a Sara?"

"Bom, eu... Eu nunca namorei ninguém, mas... Eu namoraria a Sara. Ela é uma garota bem legal."

"Então a peça em namoro. Pronto! Problema resolvido!"

"Mas... Mas, não foi sobre isso que eu vim falar."

"Não?"

"Não."

"Então sobre o que você veio falar?"

"Ai, papai... É que a Sara me convidou para uma festa que vai acontecer hoje a noite e... Vai ser na casa de uma amiga dela e... Ela meio que deu a entender que..."

"Jack, é melhor você parar de enrolar."

"Eu estou achando que ela quer transar. E eu precisava de ajuda."

"Filho... É sua primeira vez?"

"Hu-hum"

"E você gosta o suficiente dessa tal de Sara?"

"Hu-hum"

"E você tem camisinha?"

"É exatamente nisso que eu acho que preciso de ajuda."

"Claro, claro. Papai vai pegar"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Você o que?"

"Ele precisa se cuidar"

"Ele é só um bebê..." - Bella suspirou - "Você não pode ter dado um pacote de camisinhas para ele."

"Ele não é um bebê. Bella, o Jack já tem dezessete anos e não vamos poder impedir que ele tenha novas experiências. O mais importante é que eles se cuidem."

"Eles nem namoram. Se, pelo menos, nós conhecêssemos a garota. Se ele já tivesse trazido essa Sara para jantar conosco..."

"Ela estudo no Bishop e o Jack gosta dela: deve ser uma boa menina"

"Ela quer levar o meu bebê para a cama!"

"Ele não é mais um bebê. Ele tem dezessete anos." - Eu tratei de reforçar, fazendo Bella soltar o ar lentamente.

"Ain... Pelo menos ele está se cuidando, não é?" - ela tentou se consolar.

"Hu-hum. O Jack é um bom menino. Não fique tão preocupada: ele sabe bem o que está fazendo."

"Só espero que ele não perca a vida engravidando essa garota. Ele tem tantas possibilidades pela frente."

"Não fale assim. Você não perdeu a sua vida."

"Mas ela, com certeza, teria sido muito diferente se eu não tivesse engravidado tão jovem."

"Pois eu sou grato por sua vida ter sido como foi"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ai, Paige! Que pressa é essa?"

"Sara! Estava mesmo te procurando! Cadê o Jack?"

"O Jack? E o que você quer com ele?"

"Ain, não precisa ficar com ciúme, não. Eu só vim chamar, porque tem um cara querendo falar com ele"

"Um cara? Que cara?"

"É um _tiozinho_. Nunca tinha visto ele por aqui."

"E o que um _tiozinho_ pode estar querendo com o Jack?"

"E eu é que sei?"

"Ai, Paige... Será que é algum olheiro? O treino acabou agora... Será que esse cara viu o Jack jogando e quer fazer alguma proposta?"

"Amiga! Isso seria ótimo! Já pensou? Minha melhor amiga namorando um astro do baseball!"

"Para de bobagem" - Eu fiz uma careta. Nós não queríamos rótulos tão sérios. Era cedo para tanto compromisso em nossas vidas. Não bastava nos gostarmos? - "Eu vou chamar o Jack. Fala para esse cara que ele já está indo."

"Que cara é esse, Sara?" - Jack franziu as sobrancelhas. Eu gostava quando ele fazia isso. Tão bonito...

"Eu não sei. A Paige só disse que ele estava te procurando."

"E vocês saem por aí, dizendo quem eu sou? E se é algum golpista? Eu não quero falar com nenhum olheiro sem o meu pai."

"Ai, Jack... Nós estamos dentro do colégio. Você vai lá, e só precisa falar com o cara. Pega um cartão, um telefone, e depois o seu pai entra em contato. Precisa desse desespero todo? Ele não vai te seqüestrar aqui dentro do Bishop."

Mas assim que nós nos aproximamos daquele homem, Jack apertou a minha mão de um jeito estranho, e o meu braço ficou todo arrepiado. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas com certeza, não era algo bom.

"Jacob" - O homem sorriu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Jacob... Eu só queria ter a chance de conversar com você. Não vira as costas para mim antes de ouvir o que eu tenho para te falar."

"E o que o senhor tem para me falar? Depois de todos esses anos?"

"Jacob, meu filho... Você não vai dar uma chance ao seu pai?"

"Que história é essa, Jack?" - Eu apertei a mão de Jack - "Quem é esse homem?"

"Meu nome é Jacob Black" - Ele estendeu a mão para mim - "Eu sou o pai do Jacob"

"O nome dele é Jack. E o pai dele é o Sr. Cullen. Não é, Jack? Não é?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jack! Eu estava preocupada!" - Sara me abraçou.

"Eu estou bem"

"Jack, quem era aquele cara? Você não devia ter aceitado sair com ele assim."

"É o meu pai..."

"Como assim, seu pai? Jack... Seu pai é o Sr. Cullen."

"O Edward é meu pai adotivo." - Ele parecia cansado.

"Como assim adotivo? Porque você nunca me contou nada?"

"Porque eu queria esquecer..."

"Ah, Jack..." - Sara afagou o meu rosto - "Vocês já tinham se visto antes? Os seus pais sabem que vocês se encontram? O que esse homem quer com você?"

"Nós não nos encontramos. Foi a primeira vez."

"E a sua mãe? Ela já te procurou também?"

"A minha mãe é a Bella" - Eu franzi o cenho - "Ela é minha mãe de verdade. O Jacob nos abandonou quando eu era um bebê. Quando ela se casou com o Edward, ele me assumiu como filho, me deu o sobrenome da família dele, cuidou de mim... Foi o meu pai."

"E esse Jacob nunca te procurou antes?"

"Nunca."

"Mas, então, porque ele resolveu aparecer agora?"

"Foi por isso que eu aceitei sair com ele, Sara. Eu precisava saber, eu precisava entender o motivo desse homem querer falar comigo, me chamar de filho, depois de tantos anos."

"E o que ele quer?"

"Ele disse que quer me conhecer, me encontrar..."

"E você? Você quer conhecer ele?"

"Eu não sei, Sara. Queria tanto poder pedir ajuda ao meu pai."

"Então peça."

"Mas ele vai ficar magoado, Sara. Ele foi meu pai a vida toda e agora eu chego dizendo que quero outro pai na minha vida?"

"Mas esse homem não precisa ser seu pai ainda. Ele pode ser só um conhecido, um amigo. Você pode só se aproximar, conhecê-lo... Por enquanto. Com o tempo, vocês vão encontrando um jeito de colocar tudo no lugar."

"Será?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Filho?" - Edward bateu na porta e abriu uma fresta. E eu escondi o papel em que havia anotado o telefone de Jacob - "Posso entrar?"

"Claro, pai."

"Jack... Está tudo bem? A sua mãe está preocupada. Você nem quis jantar."

"Estou sem fome."

"Filho, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que pode nos contar. Nós somos os seus pais. Você pode cofiar em nós."

"Ah, pai..."

"É alguma coisa com a Sara? Vocês fizeram alguma besteira?"

"Não! Não. Não tem nada a ver com a Sara."

"Então o que é?"

"Pai... Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? Que nada nesse mundo vai mudar a gratidão que eu sinto por tudo o que o senhor fez por mim."

"Jack... O que está acontecendo, meu filho?"

"Ele me procurou."

"Quem te procurou?"

"O meu pai. O outro. O Jacob."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Não! Isso está completamente fora de cogitação!"

"Bella, fica calma." - Edward segurou meu braço. Como ele podia estar tão calmo diante daquela situação?

"Você não vai se encontrar com ele."

"Eu só quero entender o lado dele, mãe. O que ele pode fazer de mau comigo? Eu não sou mais uma criança. Só vamos conversar."

"Não!"

"Bella, não faz isso" - Edward passou seus braços pelos meus, como se temesse que eu atacasse o Jack - "Filho, sua mãe está nervosa. Vai para o seu quarto. Depois nós conversamos. Faith, vai com o seu irmão."

"Mãe, eu amo vocês. Eu só quero entender a minha história." - Jack disse antes de sair.

"Meu amor, fica calma" - Edward me segurou e eu agradeci mentalmente, pois minhas pernas já estavam fraquejando - "Não faz assim. Isso não está sendo fácil para o Jack."

"Porque isso agora? Porque esse fantasma vindo me assombrar?"

"Amor... Você ouviu: ele só quer entender. É direito dele conhecer o pai."

"Você é o pai dele."

"Eu sei." - Edward sorriu fraco - "Mas o Jack tem direito de saber o que aconteceu, do motivo do pai ter ido embora, abandonado vocês por tanto tempo. E se você fizer todo esse..."

"Eu já sei." - Eu suspirei derrotada - "A vida inteira eu passei ouvindo isso: Se você proibir, ele vai se interessar ainda mais. Mas eu tenho medo, Edward. Porque nós não sabemos o que ele realmente quer com o Jack."

"O Jack já é um homem, Bella. Vamos ter que confiar que ele é capaz de discernir o que é bom para ele. Vamos com calma. Deixa o Jack marcar esse encontro, eles conversarem um pouco... Depois nós vemos o que fazer."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Porque você tinha que fazer isso?" - Faith acusou, irritada.

"O que eu fiz?" - Eu a olhei, surpreso com sua reação.

"Você magoou os nossos pais. Principalmente o papai... Você disse que ele era o seu pai de verdade, que você faria tudo para ter o nome dele em seus documentos, e agora... Agora coloca esse homem na nossa vida? Você pode imaginar como o papai deve estar se sentindo?"

"Mas nada mudou, Fai! Eu amo o papai, e eu ainda quero que ele seja meu pai legalmente. Vocês não entendem? Eu só quero ouvir o Jacob. Eu quero que ele me explique porque foi embora. Eu só quero entender. Não quero que ele seja o meu pai."

"Isso é o que você diz agora. Mas depois, quando ele te conquistar, você vai embora das nossas vidas!" - Faith estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e correu para fora do quarto, me deixando sem reação.

"Fai..." - Foi tudo que eu consegui suspirar.

Eu não queria que eles pensassem assim. E agora eu estava em um beco sem saída: se eu não permitisse a aproximação de Jacob, continuaria sentindo falta de um pedaço da minha história; se eu permitisse a aproximação de Jacob, magoaria todos a minha volta.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oláaaaa!**_

_**É, eu sumi.**_

_**A coisa não está fácil.**_

_**Mas agora eu consegui escrever e vou postar os três capítulos conclusivos nessa semana.**_

_**Portanto, nos vemos hoje, quarta e sexta.**_

_**E depois eu estou de férias, porque não estou com tempo. Mesmo.**_

_**Obrigada pela companhia.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta.**_


	95. Últimos Reparos II

**ÚLTIMOS REPAROS II**

"Sara?" - Eu chamei assim que ela atendeu ao telefone.

"Oi, Jack. Está tudo bem?"

"Não muito" - Eu suspirei - "Você está ocupada? Precisava conversar."

"Nunca estou ocupada demais para você" - Eu pude ouvir um sorriso delicado em sua voz.

"Eu posso passar na sua casa?"

"Claro."

"Em meia hora está bem?"

"Está ótimo."

"Você vai sair?" - Minha mãe entrou no quarto enquanto eu terminava de colocar uma camiseta.

"Mãe..."

"Será que eu posso entrar?"

"Claro, mãe." - Eu assenti, e ela sorriu sem humor, andando até mim e me abraçando apertado.

"Filho, me desculpe pela cena lá embaixo. Eu não estou brava com você. O que eu estou sentindo é medo. Medo do que esse homem quer, se aproximando do meu bebê depois de tanto tempo sem dar sequer um sinal, medo do que a proximidade com ele pode fazer com a nossa família, medo que ele te machuque. Medo de que qualquer coisa machuque os meus filhos, os meus amores..."

"Mamãe..."

"Eu achei que tinha te dado um pai, e que o Edward tivesse tampado o buraco deixado pelo Jacob. Mas parece que eu me enganei, não é?"

"Não! A senhora não se enganou, mãe! O Edward é o meu pai. Mas o Jacob... Ele é um pedaço de mim, do qual eu não sei nada. Ele não quis saber de mim a vida toda, e agora ele quer. Eu quero, pelo menos, saber o motivo disso tudo. Porque ele foi embora, porque ele voltou..."

"Eu não quero que você se decepcione."

"Mamãe" - Eu segurei sua mão entre as minhas - "Se vocês estiverem do meu lado, tudo vai acabar bem"

"Eu não concordo. Eu prefiro que você não vá. Mas se você escolher ir, eu nunca vou abandonar o meu filho."

"Obrigado, mãe"

"O que foi? O que é essa ruga entre suas sobrancelhas?"

"Papai está muito magoado comigo?"

"Seu pai?" - Ela quase riu - "Você sabe que ele te adora. Na verdade, foi ele quem me convenceu a conversar com você. O Edward te ama, filho. Não duvide disso."

"Eu não duvido. E não quero machuca-lo."

"Ele confia muito em você"

"A Faith está brava comigo" - Eu desviei o olhar e minha mãe suspirou.

"Eu vou conversar com ela também. Pra onde você estava indo? Você não ia fugir de casa, não é?"

"Não" - Eu ri sem humor - "Ia só andar um pouco, me distrair..."

"Você ia ver aquela tal de Sara?"

"Mamãe!" - Eu sabia que ela devia saber sobre a Sara, mas nunca havíamos falado sobre isso.

"Se você gosta tanto dessa garota, a ponto de dividir essa história toda com ela, eu acho que você devia pedi-la em namoro."

"M-as..." - Eu gaguejei, sem saber o que dizer.

"Agora vai. Eu vou falar com a sua irmã."

O clima com Faith não melhorou muito, mesmo após a conversa com a mamãe. Mas eu não conseguia culpa-la. Eu entendia. Ela estava se sentindo traída. Por todos esses anos nós havíamos sido a família perfeita, e agora eu estava incluindo nela um pedaço que trazia más lembranças e talvez... Algumas mágoas entre nós.

"Eu soube que seu pai apareceu" - Tia Alice puxou assunto após o almoço de domingo.

"Eu o chamo de Jacob"

"Não se sinta tão cobrado com tudo isso, querido."

"É difícil não sentir."

"Você já se encontrou com o Jacob?"

"Duas vezes."

"E como estão as coisas?"

"Ele tem sido legal. Nós conversamos, estamos tentando ser amigos... Ele quer me apresentar uns conhecidos, que trabalham com baseball. Quem sabe eu não consiga um bom contrato?"

"Seria ótimo, não é?"

"É..."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Filho!" - Jacob se levantou para me abraçar, assim que eu entrei no café. Apesar de não conseguir ainda olhá-lo como meu pai, eu tinha que lhe dar algum crédito: ele estava se esforçando.

Não que sua presença constante agora fosse capaz de justificar seus anos de ausência - Para os quais, aliás, ele não tinha justificativa nenhuma.

_"Eu era jovem, eu tive medo da responsabilidade, eu precisava do emprego..."_ - Nada disso justificava ele ter demorado tantos anos para me procurar.

Além do mais, ele só havia me procurado após sua aposentadoria - forçada por uma lesão grave na perna direita, que até o fazia mancar um pouco.

Ele dizia que a lesão havia mudado seu jeito de pensar na vida, e trazido a urgência de resolver os assuntos pendentes. Ao menos, fazia sentido.

"Eu gostei do último jogo" - Jacob sorriu. Ele estava hospedado em Las Vegas e freqüentava todos os jogos do Bishop. Nem ele e nem meus pais fizeram grandes tentativas de aproximação. Vovó Esme foi a única que tentou conversar com Jacob.

"Soube que você conheceu a minha avó."

"Quem?"

"Esme Cullen. Eu soube que ela se apresentou ao senhor."

"Ah, sim. Fico triste que você não tenha conhecido a minha mãe. Ela ficaria tão orgulhosa do neto. Você ia gostar de algum carinho de avó."

"Eu tenho muito carinho de avó. Esme e Renée são muito presentes em minha vida."

"Claro. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

Com o tempo, fomos nos conhecendo melhor, conversando mais... Jacob insistia em me chamar de filho, mas eu raramente era capaz de chamá-lo de pai.

"Tenho algo para te contar"

"O que foi?"

"Consegui uma reunião com um empresário forte. Ele disse que podemos ter chance de conseguir um time grande, se fizermos tudo direitinho."

"Que empresário?"

"Laurent B."

"Laurent B.? O meu pai vai enlouquecer!" - Eu tentei controlar minha animação - "Me desculpe. O Edward. Ele vai ficar maluco quando souber que vamos ter uma reunião com o Laurent B."

"Jack... Eu acho que não devíamos contar nada para eles, por enquanto."

"Como assim? Porque não?"

"Ainda não é nada certo, meu filho. Vamos conversar primeiro, depois quando estiver tudo certo, você conta para eles."

"Quando estiver tudo certo? Mas eu não posso negociar nada sem ele. O Edward tem cuidado dos meus contratos desde o meu primeiro time. Além disso, eu sou de menor, não posso assinar nada sem o meu pai."

"Legalmente, eu ainda sou o seu pai. Eu posso assinar por você."

"Me desculpe, Jacob. Mas eu não posso fazer isso."

"Está bem" - Ele deu um sorriso estranho - "Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, mas acho que vou ter que te contar."

"O que?"

"Laurent B. já está te negociando com alguns times da Costa Leste. É uma grande oportunidade, Jack. E eu temo que sua mãe possa barrar a negociação, com medo da distância entre vocês."

"Distância entre nós? Não se preocupe com isso. Nós já conversamos sobre isso e se eu conseguir um contrato muito longe, a minha família vai ter que ir comigo."

"Jack... Isso é baseball profissional. O que você quer que eles pensem de você? Que você é um bebê? Que você não pode resolver seus problemas sozinho? Você não pode arrastar todos eles com você. Eu estarei lá. Eu cuidarei de você. Um pai e um filho, construindo um mundo juntos. Eu posso ser seu empresário, vamos ganhar muito dinheiro! Você vai ter o que quiser. E o melhor de tudo: livre dos olhos da mamãe."

"O Edward tem sido meu empresário..."

"E o que ele conseguiu? Bishop? Não vamos nos enganar: você poderia estar em um time com muito mais visibilidade, mas é óbvio que eles estão apenas te mantendo em Vegas. Eles querem que você seja medíocre, mas eu vou te fazer grande."

O chão pareceu sumir de debaixo de meus pés quando as peças do quebra-cabeças começaram a se juntar. Era isso que ele queria. Foi por isso que ele voltou. Ele não queria um filho: ele queria um produto.

"O senhor leu minha entrevista?"

"Aquela com a jornalista de esportes? Aquela garota é considerada um Midas! As últimas apostas dela estão crescendo sem parar. E você é o próximo! Se eu puder cuidar de nós."

"Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar"

"Jack... Nós não temos tempo. É Laurent B.! Você acha que ele vai te esperar?"

"A temporada ainda não acabou."

"Está bem: eu vou ser sincero. Precisamos resolver isso logo, filho. Eu estou aqui há algum tempo, e meu dinheiro está no fim. Se fecharmos o contrato agora, recebemos um adiantamento, eu posso ir para a cidade, procurar uma casa... Eu não queria apelar para você, mas eu preciso de ajuda, filho. E você pode me ajudar: com o seu talento."

"O senhor também tem um talento..."

"Eu tive. Mas agora sou apenas um aleijado, meu filho! Não posso mais fazer nada para viver."

"Quando o senhor dançava, ganhou um bom dinheiro?"

"Filho..." - Ele pareceu sorrir para a recordação - "Eu sei o que estou te oferecendo. A vida que teremos na Costa Leste, quando você for um astro. Dinheiro, mulheres... Você vai ter tudo o que sempre quis."

"Sabe o que eu sempre quis de verdade?"

"O que?"

"Eu sempre quis entender porque você tinha ido embora."

"Jack..."

"O senhor ganhou dinheiro na Europa, e nunca mandou nenhum para a minha mãe. Ela cuidou de mim a vida inteira, e agora você vem e me pede para abandonar a minha mãe?"

"Não se exalte, garoto! Vamos esquecer o passado e vamos para o futuro! O seu lugar é no topo!"

"O meu lugar é com a minha família."

"Eu sou sua família. Eu sou seu pai."

"Mas que hora mais oportuna para se lembrar disso, não é? Agora que você está na miséria! Eu não vou a reunião alguma com você, e eu não vou assinar contrato nenhum com você! Minha mãe estava certa: não foi minha culpa. Você nos deixou, porque você é assim!"

"Mais respeito comigo, menino! Eu sou seu pai!"

"Você não é o meu pai!" - Lágrimas pinicaram meu olho - "Meu pai é Edward Cullen. E em alguns meses, todos os meus documentos dirão isso!"

"E você pensa que eu vou deixar? Você está agindo como um idiota, Jack! Jogando fora a vida que nós podemos ter!"

"Eu não quero ter vida nenhuma com você." - Eu abri a carteira e joguei uma nota sobre a mesa - "Isso é tudo que você vai arrancar de mim. Estou voltando para a minha família de verdade."

"Você ainda vai me procurar, garoto! Você está entendendo tudo errado! Assim que você pensar direito, vai ver que eu estou te oferecendo tudo!"

"Porque você me quer do seu lado, pai?" - Aquela palavra saiu amarga da minha boca - "Você nunca quis. Porque agora? Porque eu posso te oferecer essa vida que você não consegue mais bancar? Meu pai é o Edward, que cuidou de mim quando eu não podia oferecer nada em troca. Ele me amou. De verdade. Ele pode até não conseguir uma reunião com o Laurent B., mas, mesmo assim, eu fico com ele. Com ele, com a minha mãe, com a minha irmã, e com toda a minha família."

"Você está agindo feito uma criança idiota."

"Talvez." - Eu dei de ombros - "Mas a minha família gosta da forma como eu estou agindo. Por favor, já que ficamos longe por tanto tempo, não vamos mudar o que estava dando certo. Lembre-se como era me esquecer, fingir que nunca teve um filho. Você é uma decepção e eu prefiro viver sem ela."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jack?" - Eu me assustei com a porta. Já era tarde e eu estava meio que assistindo algo, só para ficar esperando o meu irmão voltar para casa.

"Deixa eu ir para o meu quarto, _Fai_." - Ele passou como um tiro.

"Jack..." - Eu suspirei e escutei a porta do quarto sendo fechada. Andei até o escritório do papai e bati baixinho na porta, abrindo uma fresta para enxergá-lo.

"Faith?"

"Papai, eu posso entrar?"

"Claro, meu amor." - Ele sorriu.

"O Jack chegou" - Eu contei, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"Já é tarde mesmo" - Ele assentiu ao conferir o relógio - "O que houve, Faith?"

"Ele não está bem, papai. Conversa com ele."

"Porque você acha que ele não está bem?"

"Eu não acho. Eu sei. É aquele homem, papai! A mamãe estava certa: ele machucou o meu irmão."

"Faith, você nem sabe o que aconteceu, filha."

"Então vai lá conversar com ele."

"Está bem" - Papai suspirou, fechando os livros que estava consultando - "Amanhã eu termino isso."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Toc, toc_" - Papai brincou na porta e eu tentei fingir que não estava chorando.

"Oi, pai" - Eu tentei ser simpático e o sorriso dele morreu. Ele soltou o ar devagar e veio se sentar ao meu lado, na beirada de minha cama.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu sou um idiota"

"Não fale assim."

"A mamãe disse para eu ficar longe dele... Desculpa, pai. Mas eu queria tanto que o Jacob gostasse de mim"

"E ele gosta, filho. Vocês não estão se dando bem?"

"Ele queria me usar."

"Te usar? Como?"

"Ele queria que eu assinasse um contrato sem você. Só com ele. E nós viveríamos longe de vocês, só nós dois."

"Filho, tem certeza que você não entendeu errado?"

"Não. Eu entendi muito bem. Ele disse que o dinheiro dele está acabando e, se eu fizesse isso, iria ajudá-lo muito."

"Jack..."

"Ele nunca quis ser meu pai, não é? Nunca quis."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Você demorou." - Bella se ajeitou em meu peito quando me deitei ao seu lado.

"Estava conversando com o Jack."

"Conversando sobre o que?"

"Esquece. Ele não quer mais falar nisso."

"Nisso, o que?" - Bella se afastou para me olhar.

"Jacob."

"O que aquele idiota fez?" - Bella trincou os dentes na mesma hora.

"Não importa." - Eu afaguei seu rosto - "Jack não quer mais vê-lo."

"Ele magoou o meu filho? Ah, o que eu estou dizendo? É óbvio que ele magoou o meu filho!"

"Por favor, o Jack não quer falar sobre isso. Vamos apenas esquecer."

"Claro. Eu não vou falar com o Jack sobre isso. Mas se o Jacob cruzar na minha frente, eu vou falar muito com ele."

"Minha mamãe-ursa" - Eu afaguei seu rosto, com um sorriso meio sem humor - "Me desculpe. Eu sei que apoiei o Jack em tentar conhecer o pai. Estávamos errados. Mas ele tinha que tentar. Podia ter sido bom."

"Não, não podia. Jacob não é capaz de fazer algo bom."

"Ele fez o Jack."

"Ele fez o Jack bonito, com sua carga genética. Mas foi você quem fez o meu filho bom - Foi você quem deu a ele um caráter."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas.**_

_**Obrigada pelas visitas, leituras e reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos sexta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até lá.**_


	96. ÚLTIMOS REPAROS III

**ÚLTIMOS REPAROS III**

O que eu faço com essa família?

Como psicóloga, preciso confessar: esta família anda precisando de ajuda.

Papai e mamãe sempre foram um casal tão correto - e continuam sendo, ainda hoje. Então eu fico me perguntando: como nós chegamos até aqui?

Rosalie e Emmett entraram em uma crise sem fim, desde que Henry nasceu. Eu sei que a minha irmã realmente acredita que o problema tenha sido Henry ser concebido através de um útero, que não o dela, mas é óbvio que o problema não é esse.

Rosalie não estava preparada para a responsabilidade de ser mãe. De criar e educar um filho. Ela realmente achou que tudo seriam flores e se decepcionou com a descoberta de que filhos dão trabalho.

Ela. É. Tão. Imatura.

E isso me deixa maluca.

Como minha irmã mais velha pode ser tão infantil?

Henry tem vindo ao consultório e falado um pouco, e eu sei o quanto tem sido difícil para ele. Ele se sente rejeitado pela mãe.

Estamos trabalhando na construção de uma personalidade mais forte para ele. Henry vai ter que aprender a lidar com aquilo que Rosalie lhe entrega. Mas, com certeza, este será um longo caminho para todos nós.

Quanto a Emmett, infelizmente, tudo o que posso dizer é que ele está mais perdido do que tudo.

Após tantos anos sendo podado por Rosalie, Emmett parece ter desistido de tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça de sua esposa. Henry diz que ele se tornou apenas alguém que frequenta a casa, senta no sofá, e faz cara de paisagem, deixando que Rosalie comande tudo (ou faça o que ela imagina ser comandar).

Minha irmã é tão egoísta, que destruiu a própria família.

E nós não podemos nos meter muito nisso.

Acreditem, eu tentei.

Mas todas as vezes em que eu tento, ela acha que é uma boa oportunidade de jogar na minha cara que eu não me casei.

Sim, eu não me casei. Talvez tenha sido o melhor para mim. Talvez tenha sido o melhor para todo mundo.

Oh, a quem eu quero enganar? Isso é horrível.

Mas eu amava Jasper com a minha alma. E ele me traiu. Ele engravidou outra garota - Aliás, uma menininha boba, uma garota qualquer, com quem ele mal deve ter tido uma noite.

Mas como é que eu posso confiar em alguém depois disso?

Eu sei que sou uma psicóloga e devia saber lidar com uma situação como essa. E eu lidei. Mas isso não significa que eu queira me casar com outro homem.

Na verdade, eu estou fazendo tudo errado há anos. Eu devia ter me afastado totalmente e reconstruído minha vida bem longe dele, porém... Nós temos recaídas.

"Alice?" - Bella parecia bem confusa quando veio do outro cômodo, trazendo meu celular. Nós estávamos organizando a festa de Faith, e por isso, vínhamos trabalhando um bom tempo juntas.

"Oi."

"Me desculpe, seu celular estava tocando."

"Ah, sim..." - Eu estendi o braço, recebendo o aparelho de sua mão. Eu não estava realmente entendendo aquele expressão confusa até que vi o aviso de chamada perdida.

"Ele ainda te liga?" - Ela finalmente perguntou.

"É... Às vezes. Não é nada de mais."

"Me desculpe, eu não queria bisbilhotar. É que o nome do Jasper estava brilhando e eu não pude deixar de ver."

"Tudo bem." - Eu sorri, meio sem graça - "Não é mesmo nada"

"Está bem" - Bella mordeu o lábio - "Mas você sabe... Se quiser conversar comigo, eu estou aqui. E não precisamos dizer nada ao seu irmão."

"Não há nada a dizer" - Eu dei de ombros, mas tenho certeza que também fiz uma careta engraçada.

"Está bem."

"Ah, Bella..." - Eu desisti de manter minha capa, e me deixei desabar - "Eu sou tão idiota, não é? Eu já devia ter me afastado, mas há algo nele... Que me atrai. Eu quero sumir, mas acho que não consigo. Eu sou mesmo uma psicóloga absurdamente em conflito."

"É difícil lidar consigo mesmo. Isso não é absurdo, Alice. E se ainda há algo entre vocês, talvez não seja o caso de assumir e tentar fazer dar certo?"

"Como? Ele teve um filho com outra mulher."

"E eu tive um filho com outro homem." - Ela deu de ombros.

"É diferente. Você engravidou antes de conhecer o Edward; e não quando o traiu."

"Sim, o Jasper errou. Bem feio. Mas, mesmo assim, você não conseguiu esquecê-lo. Isso não quer dizer algo? O que Freud diria sobre isso?

"Merda..." - Como foi que a família de Edward Cullen se tornou a única ponta sensata desse clã?

-x-x-x-

A vida mudou tanto... A vida realmente mudou tanto.

Há quase quinze anos eu saí de Forks e viajei até Las Vegas, apenas esperando que tudo pudesse mudar. Mas eu não estava pensando em tanta mudança.

Na verdade, eu acho que a única mudança em que realmente estava pensando, era em uma boa mudança em meu salário.

De lá pra cá, muita coisa que eu nem imaginava mudou em uma guinada: eu conheci o Edward, eu me casei com ele, eu tive outro filho! Eu fiquei em Vegas de vez, eu consegui trazer o Jack, e ele ganhou um pai. Faith já é quase uma adulta, Tyler se tornou um amigo tão distante... Forks ficou no passado.

Jacob resolveu se aproximar do Jack.

Pois é: acreditem ou não, dezessete anos depois, ele decidiu se lembrar que tem um filho. E não bastou se lembrar: ele resolveu que agora quer fazer parte da vida do menino.

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando Edward me contou. Não só pela surpresa, não só porque eu quero Jacob bem longe, mas porque era o Edward me contando - Era esse homem que quis ser o pai do Jack, tendo que dizer que há outro pai para ser amado. E isso não é nada justo com ele.

Eu tentei ficar contra, mas todo mundo disse que eu estava errada, que eu devia deixar o Jack se aproximar do pai... Deu no que deu.

Eu sabia que aquele idiota ia magoar o meu filho.

E eu só não fui atrás dele porque o Edward não deixou.

-x-x-x-

"Oi" - Eu entrei no quarto de Jack.

"Oi, _Fai_" - Ele sorriu. Fazia algum tempo que eu não aparecia. Depois daquela história com o pai dele, eu tinha ficado muito brava. E depois, eu tinha ficado com muita vergonha de voltar atrás.

"Posso entrar?"

"_Mi quarto, Sú quarto_" - Meu irmão brincou.

"Nós podemos conversar?"

"Claro, bailarina. Quer deitar aqui?" - Ele bateu no espaço vazio, ao seu lado, na cama, e eu fui até lá - "E a dança? Tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum. Estamos ensaiando para o espetáculo de fim de ano."

"Sabe, _Fai_... Eu estava pensando: o que você vai fazer depois?"

"Depois?"

"É. Depois que estiver formada, e tiver que escolher uma carreira. Você vai continuar dançando ou vai escolher outra profissão? E se você continuar dançando, você vai dançar em Vegas, como a mamãe, ou... Vai para longe como o Jacob fez?" - Eu suspirei com o jeito amargo como Jack dizia aquele nome. Tudo bem que eu não queria aquele homem por perto, mas eu também não queria o meu irmão magoado.

"Eu posso ir para Nova Iorque, se você estiver por lá..."

"Ah! Quem me dera!" - Ele riu.

"Eu ouvi vocês dizendo que o papai está conversando com um time."

"Ele está. Mas é só uma conversa. Por enquanto, não significa nada. Mas, eu acho que dançar na Broadway deve ser bem interessante. E eu iria ficar muito orgulhoso da minha irmãzinha."

"Será que eu consigo aprender a cantar?"

"Você pode tudo, minha princesinha." - Jack apertou minha bochecha.

"Ai, Jack!" - Eu reclamei.

"Ah, que cena mais linda..." - Mamãe parou na porta, sorrindo - "Meus dois filhotinhos juntos. Meus bebês. Jack, o Edward está te chamando."

"Me chamando? Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Parece que o advogado ligou."

"Saiu a certidão?" - A voz de Jack mal saiu e eu o olhei, para vê-lo todo emocionado.

"Seu pai quer te contar."

"Ah!" - Jack saiu da cama em um pulo e correu, na direção do escritório.

"Saiu mesmo, mamãe?" - Eu perguntei.

"Hu-hum." - Ela assentiu, parecendo tão feliz - "Agora o Jack é legalmente filho do Edward."

_"Eu esperei a minha vida toda por esse dia. É só o que me falta, Fai. O último reparo. É só o que me falta para ter a vida perfeita."_

"Bom, então... Acho que agora está tudo certinho, não é?"

"Tudo certinho, Faith. Finalmente."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oi, meninas lindas do meu coração.**_

_**Me desculpem pelo atraso - é que hoje não foi um dia nada fácil para mim.**_

_**E é exatamente por este motivo que eu estou oficialmente de férias! Porque eu sei que não vou conseguir postar nestes tempos.**_

_**Se quiserem me add como autora, ou me seguir no twitter... Eu não sei nem quando e nem como volto.**_

_**Muito obrigada por todo este tempo que estiveram comigo, por todas as reviews, por toda a companhia.**_

_**Foi sempre ótimo.**_

_**E eu realmente estou fazendo um biquinho por não ter tempo de continuar.**_

_**Se tudo der certo, volto em breve, com novidades.**_

_**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA.**_

_**Vocês foram uma companhia maravilhosa.**_

_**Bah kika.**_


End file.
